Cambiando el destino
by RinMakoto
Summary: Ramón, un joven que jugó a Doki Doki, se siente angustiado por no haber hecho nada para salvar a las chicas, no le gusta que sufrieran hasta el final, quiere hacer algo por ellas. Un día se queda dormido, de repente despierta en el mundo del juego, con esa oportunidad, él hará todo lo posible por salvarlas del cruel destino que están atadas, sin importar lo que pase.
1. Una oportunidad de cambiar

En una habitación con poca iluminación, solo se podía observar una simple luz encendida, la de un monitor, en ella no había nada más que un simple programa abierto mostrando lo que parecía ser una carta, enfrente estaba sentado un joven que mantenía la cabeza agachada, sujetándosela con ambas manos, no se sabía el motivo por el que estaba así, ya poco a poco se fue acercando hasta ver el contenido de aquella carta digital, una que agradecía a una persona por haber sido el apoyo de un grupo de chicas que tuvo muy poca esperanza de vivir después de varios acontecimientos, al final solo dictaba unas cuantas palabras.

_"Gracias por haber sido parte del club de literatura"_

\- … Por qué… eso fue… demasiado cruel… ellas no merecían acabar de esa forma… - El joven no tenía fuerzas para levantar la vista al monitor. El juego abierto era Doki Doki Literature Club, se le fue recomendado hace una semana y lo probó solo por curiosidad, jamás se imaginó que acabaría completamente envuelto en la historia, conforme más tiempo pasaba y veía, peor se fue haciendo la situación, ahora que terminó el juego, sentía un vacío como nunca en su vida. – (Esto no puede acabar así… no debe de terminar de esa forma…)

Llegó la mañana, se le hizo pesado levantarse, pero tenía que ir a la escuela. Todo su cabello estaba revuelto, se sentía bastante cansado, su mente no pudo descansar como quiso después de terminar el juego, fue al baño para verse en el espejo, estaba hecho un desastre.

\- … No puedo salir así…

Hizo todo lo posible por verse de forma decente, al menos para bajar a desayunar, su madre ya había preparado el desayuno para él, su padre trabajaba desde temprano por lo que no lo veía sino hasta regresar de la escuela.

\- Ramón, apúrate para que no llegues tarde.

\- Si mamá.

Ramón Flores Gonzales, joven de 17 años proveniente de Oaxaca, de piel trigueña, cabello castaño y ojos color piel, tiene un cuerpo esbelto, no muy flaco ni con tanta musculatura. Su mente estaba divagando bastante después de haber acabado Doki Doki, nunca pensó que una simple recomendación de un amigo le llevaría a viciarse demasiado, ahora no lograba pensar en nada más que el juego, sobre todo en las chicas, los tristes destinos que ellas sufrieron, sin que lleguen a conocer la verdadera felicidad, todo en un bucle de desgracias que nunca terminará…

\- ¿Ramón?

\- ¿Si? – La voz de su madre lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

\- No te distraigas, recuerda que debes llegar a la escuela.

\- … Sí. – Se apuró a desayunar los huevos revueltos que le había preparado, el final del juego fue impactante para él, pero era solo eso, un juego, no es como si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, ya estaba programado de esa forma por los creadores. Alejó esos pensamientos para seguir con su vida diaria, se vería como un completo raro si está deprimido por un juego, debe de seguir adelante.

Finalmente terminó de desayunar y salió para irse a la preparatoria, no es una que se encuentre bastante lejos por lo que solo le tomaba un autobús para poder llegar. Con los audífonos puestos y la música sonando, comenzó su ida; no le tomó más de 15 minutos para llegar, una vez se bajó, solo caminó unos cuantos metros hasta llegar.

\- Ey Ramón. – Otro joven se pasó a su lado, dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Buenos días.

\- … Buenos días Pedro…

\- ¿Qué sucede? Te ves cansado.

\- No es nada… simplemente que finalmente ayer terminé Doki Doki.

\- Oh. – El joven de cabello negro exclamó. – Así que ya lo terminaste ¿Qué tal? A que no está bueno.

\- Pues sí, tiene una historia muy llamativa, pensé que era otro de esos juegos simplones con mucha lectura, jamás me imaginé que iba a adentrarme en la historia.

\- Ya lo sabes bro. – El joven sonrió. – No por nada es un juego muy popular, con todos los videos que tiene en youtube, es una de esas joyas que se debe de disfrutar una vez en la vida.

\- Es cierto. – Ramón soltó un suspiro. – No sé cómo no pude haberlo jugado antes.

\- Y bien ¿Quién es tu favorita? – Preguntó Pedro esperando algo. – A mí me gusta bastante Natsuki, es pequeña, pero tiene carácter, y esa historia que tiene, no me la imaginé.

\- … No es que tenga una preferida, todas me agradan por igual, también Monika, aunque fue la causante, tuvo sus motivos… todas deberían de ser felices. – Suspiró, su amigo le vio de forma extraña.

\- … Bueno, tienes razón, pero nada quita que hayan estado locas y la razón de ser del juego son todas esas cosas que rompen la cuarta pared, si ellas pudieran ser felices sin que nada pasara, sería un juego más del montón, eso es aburrido. – Ramón reaccionó abriendo los ojos, apretó su puño, más buscó calmarse, tuvo que sonreír.

\- Es cierto jaja, es un excelente juego tal y como es, gracias por recomendármelo.

\- No fue nada bro, ya sabes que, si quieres otras joyas, puedes decirme.

Después de eso entró a su salón, no recuerda nada de lo que vio en sus clases, su mente siempre estuvo pensando en Doki Doki, como no pudo hacer nada para que las chicas del club pudieran ser felices, la espiral de desgracias siempre les acompañaría sin importar cuantas veces reinicie el juego desde cero. Era bastante extraño, él normalmente no era de preocuparse demasiado por una cosa en común, era más espontaneo, disfruta las cosas en el momento, ya tenía la mentalidad que jugar Doki Doki iba a ser algo del momento, pero aquello le dejó una cicatriz más profunda de la que pensaba, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma con algo en particular.

Una vez terminaron las clases, ya quería ir a su casa, Pedro lo invitó para ir a jugar a las maquinitas, pero no tenía ganas, más bien su humor no era el idóneo para ello. Quería despejar su mente de alguna forma, no iba a ir a su casa al instante, estaba seguro que, al encender su computadora, vería el icono del juego y le haría recordar todo, tomó un pequeño desvío.

Empezó a caminar por las calles, quería un ambiente para relajarse por lo que se dirigió al parque, al menos ahí, con tanta gente, no iba a quedarse pensando el juego y, quizás hasta llegue a olvidarlo. Una vez llegó era evidente la cantidad de gente caminando, algunos puestos de comida como helados estaban ahí, niños jugando y personas paseando a sus perros. Fue a sentarse a una silla sin decir nada, por lo menos el ruido y el ambiente le distraían lo suficiente.

\- Supongo que es mejor así… - Sentía como poco a poco los pensamientos negativos empezaban a alejarse, a decir verdad, ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor. – Bien, ni yo sé por qué empecé a deprimirme por una razón como esa.

\- Cada persona es distinta respecto a sus preocupaciones. –Escuchó una voz a su lado que lo asustó, saltó bastante sorprendido mientras veía de quien se trataba. No supo en que momento llegó, ahí se encontraba un hombre de cabellos grisáceos, ojos morados y piel blanca, casi como si fuera un extranjero, llevaba una gabardina de color blanco y guantes negros, para Ramón no le parecía alguien de fiar. – Lamento si acabé asustándote.

\- … No es nada. – Se mantuvo alerta, el hombre sonrió, ahora que lo observaba, se veía bastante joven, él pensaba que quizás estaba en sus veinte apenas. Volvió a sentarse manteniendo su distancia.

\- No es necesaria tanta precaución, no muerdo. – Soltó una risa jovial, Ramón seguía sin estar seguro. – No me he presentado aún, soy Axel Smith, mucho gusto conocerte.

\- … Ramón. – Fue todo lo que dijo, observó la mano extendida de Axel, dudó si dársela, de cualquier forma no podía dejarlo colgado, se dieron un apretón.

\- Es raro que un extraño de la calle te hable de repente ¿no? – Soltó una risa el peligris. – Descuida, entiendo la sensación, solo quería tener alguien con quien hablar, y verte aquí deprimido hizo que quisiera acercarme.

\- … No es por ninguna razón, no es nada interesante como para que alguien se interese, ya sabes, delirios de adolescente.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Puedo ver por tu rostro que realmente tienes algo, quizás sea complicado hablarlo con tu familia o amigos pero seguro un extraño podrá escucharte mucho mejor, no tengas miedo de expresarte. – Por alguna razón Axel se veía como alguien confiable, su sonrisa era afable y realmente sentía que podía hablarle de sus preocupaciones, apretó los labios.

\- … ¿Has sentido alguna vez la sensación de querer cambiar algún evento triste? Digo, por ejemplo, que alguien cercano a ti tenga un accidente y haya muerto, no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo, pero de repente se te diera la oportunidad de hacerlo, por más imposible que sea. – El adulto no dijo nada, limitándose a escuchar. - … He llegado a sentirme así últimamente, me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas que han sido malas, no me refiero a cosas como el narcotráfico o secuestros, tampoco quiero llegar tan lejos… pero sí quisiera evitar desgracias cercanas a mí, cambiar el destino de algunas personas que parece imposible de evitar, como si estuviera programado ya de antemano que esa persona va a sufrir sin importar lo que yo haga, quiero encontrar una forma de que eso pueda ser posible… es una tontería ¿cierto?

\- … No lo veo de esa forma. – Ramón lo vio sorprendido. – En realidad me parece un acto noble de tu parte, si bien es cierto que hay desgracias inevitables, el querer luchar contra ellas, como si tu vida dependiera de ello, es lo más heroico que he podido escuchar, ciertamente es estúpido, pero habla bastante de ti como persona, alguien noble y amable que haría lo que fuese por sus seres queridos, puedo decir que respeto eso de ti… ahora ¿puedes decirme a que en específico quieres cambiar?

Ramón se quedó callado, le daba vergüenza decir la verdad, pero quizás si es ese hombre, no iba a haber algún problema.

\- … Se trata de un videojuego… - Axel no dijo nada, por unos segundos parpadeó sus ojos, en ese momento empezó a reír, Ramón se puso completamente rojo. - ¡Lo sabía, es una estupidez después de todo!

\- No es eso. – Axel finalmente se calmó, limpiándose una lagrima. – Admito que me sorprendió un poco que se tratara de un videojuego, no estoy haciendo de menos tus preocupaciones… ¿de qué videojuego se trata?

\- … Se llama Doki Doki Literature Club, es una historia de un club de literatura conformado por cuatro chicas, todas ellas son bastante amables a su propio modo, pero ocurren cosas extrañas, todas ellas terminan sufriendo, incluso una que era la causante de todo el mal sufre, al final todo acaba de forma infeliz para ellas… eso me dejó un sentimiento bastante fuerte, algo que quisiera cambiar.

\- Ya veo… si, realmente parece imposible, el juego está programado para que las chicas sean infelices ¿no? – Ramón asiente con la cabeza. – Cambiar algo así no es algo que una persona normal diría.

\- Lo sé, pero es que ese juego dejó esos sentimientos fuertes, realmente desearía encontrar una forma de que ellas puedan ser felices, haría lo que sea para conseguirlo.

\- Lo que sea… - Axel se quedó viéndolo, en ese momento se levantó del asiento. – Me gustó escucharte hablar, supongo que te debes de sentir un poco mejor.

\- Sí… siento que todo lo que tenía dentro ha sido liberado, al final no es algo que pueda hacer, eso lo entiendo.

\- Bueno, puede suceder de todo ¿no es así? - Ramón le observó de forma extraña, el peligris soltó una pequeña risa. – No es nada, simplemente pensaba. Fue un gusto conocerte.

Después de ello se fue, Ramón volvió a quedarse solo, se le hizo extraño como tomó con bastante interés su plática a pesar de ser una tontería.

\- Supongo que debe tener mucho tiempo libre. – No pensó nada más después de ello, ya empezó a regresar a su casa.

* * *

Llegó justo para almorzar, una vez comió, regresó a su habitación para encender su ordenador. A pesar de todo no podía sacarse de la mente la plática que tuvo con Axel, si realmente existiera una forma de que pueda cambiar las desgracias ocurridas en el juego, salvar a las chicas lo haría bastante feliz, se habían ganado su cariño después de haber jugado. Se recostó en su cama para mirar al techo.

\- Chicas… realmente quiero salvarlas… sin importar que… - Extendió su mano, formando un puño. – Puede que me llamen raro por querer salvar a personajes de un videojuego, pero es lo que siento realmente… solo quiero una oportunidad… prometo que voy… a cambiar… sus destinos…

Empezó a tener sueño, no podía mantener abiertos sus ojos por más que quisiera, al final no pudo ganarle al sueño, cayendo dormido, casi era como si… lo hubieran puesto a dormir…

Su mente empezó a aclararse, tenía la vista nublada, se sentía como si hubiera dormido por una semana entera, intentó mover su brazo, acto que se le dificultó un poco.

\- … Donde estoy… - Una vez su vista se aclaró, vio al frente, tenía el techo como siempre. – Es solo el techo… - Empezó a levantarse, algo que se le hizo bastante complicado, frotó sus ojos. – Mierda, mi cuerpo se siente pesado, no puedo creer que cayera dormido en la tarde… un momento. – Una vez su mente se aclaró observó a sus alrededores, esa no era su habitación, era muy diferente de la suya, esta tenía un gran estante a un lado, la posición de su cama era distinto, el color de las paredes también, y su ordenador estaba la izquierda, incluso la puerta estaba en una posición distinta. – Que rayos.

Se levantó de repente, su cuerpo seguía entumido pero ignoró eso, empezó a ver a los alrededores, era una habitación completamente diferente de la que conocía. Asustado salió de ella para ver el resto de la casa.

\- ¡Mamá! – Llamó a su madre para no recibir ninguna respuesta, bajó a la cocina la cual también había cambiado, esa no era su casa, estaba en una totalmente diferente, y además estaba solo, su familia no se encontraba en ninguna parte. – Que fue lo que sucedió…

Regresó a la habitación, no tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba en una casa completamente diferente, muy pocas opciones pasaban por su cabeza ¿era un secuestro? No podía estar seguro, además no es que fuera alguien de valor, por ahora estaba más preocupado por su familia, su madre podría estar sufriendo por su desaparición.

\- De momento debo calmarme… veamos que hay aquí. – Observó el ropero que había en la habitación, lo abrió, observando que había ropa ahí, incluso había un uniforme escolar colgando. – Este no es mi uniforme, se ve distinto… - Sacó su celular para checar la hora. – Las siete de la mañana… rayos, dormí más de 12 horas, incluso me perdí la cena.

No era momento para preocuparse por eso, lo que realmente importaba es donde estaba, quien lo llevó ahí y por cual razón, al menos no encontraba a nadie en aquella casa, estaba solo, no era un rehén o parte de un secuestro.

\- … Quizás deba ir a la escuela, quizás obtenga pistas. – No tuvo otra opción, sacó aquel uniforme para ponérselo, se sorprendió al ver que le quedaba, estaba hecho a su medida, se observó en un espejo que estaba colgando en la pared. – Bueno… no está mal, está más bonito que el de mi prepa.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa, fue a la cocina para ver el refrigerador, estaba completamente lleno, no pudo ver más, solo sacó un vaso de leche para tomarlo antes de ir, no quería llegar tarde.

Salió de la casa, esta era de color crema con una fachada que le recuerda a las típicas casas de Estados Unidos, incluso ahí tenía las llaves las cuales agarró. Cada vez se le hacía más extraño el panorama. Las calles también eran distintas, no como las que siempre recorría, todo era nuevo para él, pero extrañamente le recordaba a algo.

\- Siento que conozco este lugar… no sé por qué… pero se me hace familiar.

\- ¡Eeeeyyy! – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que se acercaba, sorprendiéndole, era una voz femenina, volteó a verlo, en ese momento sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. – Jooo, no deberías apurarte… jeje, bueno, igual estoy un poco tarde.

Una chica de estatura algo corta, cabello rosado, ojos azules, llevando un uniforme de una blusa café con un lazo rojo en su pecho y falda azul, reconocía esa figura bastante bien.

\- … Sayori…

\- ¿Hmmm? – La chica ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Ramón no podía entenderlo, tenía a Sayori frente a él, la verdadera Sayori, no se veía como un cosplay o algo por el estilo, la altura, las expresiones, todo era real. - ¿Hola? ¿Ramón?

\- ¡¿Eh!? – No solo estaba enfrente de la verdadera Sayori, también conocía su nombre, ahora las cosas eran más confusas para él. – (Ella es Sayori, en carne y hueso, además de estas calles… ahora lo recuerdo, son el fondo del juego de Doki Doki, eso significa que… estoy dentro del juego)

\- Ramón, debemos apurarnos, llegaremos tarde a la escuela. – La pelirrosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Ramón agitó su rostro. – Jeje, que gracioso como agitas tu cabeza.

\- Lo lamento Sayori, mi mente divagaba. Estamos tarde ¿no?

\- ¡Es cierto! – Gritó la chica, tomando la mano de Ramón. – Todo porque me quedé dormida, no puede ser, debemos llegar rápido.

\- Ok, solo no me jales fuerte. – Los dos comenzaron a correr, Ramón pensaba dentro de sí en lo gracioso que era, prácticamente está en el comienzo del juego, aunque sus acciones cambiaron un poco en cuanto a los diálogos. – (Parece que no tengo que seguir al cien por ciento el guion, entonces puedo actuar según como quiera…)

Ahora que observaba el mundo era mucho más vivo de lo que pensaba, el juego solo tenía imágenes de las cuatro chicas, por lo que todo parecía muy solitario siendo solo ellas, ahora las calles también contaban con estudiantes, había gente de verdad haciendo su camino al instituto del juego, todo era sensaciones nuevas para el castaño. A duras penas lograron entrar, los dos respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

\- Parece… que lo conseguimos… - Sayori se apoyaba en sus piernas, tratando de recuperar el aire, no por ello dejaba de sonreír. – No es algo que ocurra muy seguido ¿verdad?

\- Lo dices como si no tuvieras la culpa… - Trató de defenderse Ramón. – No soy el único que se quedó dormido.

\- No tienes que recordármelo. – Infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero, acto que a Ramón le pareció gracioso. – Eso no importa ahora, debemos ir a nuestro salón, no quiero tener falta.

\- Es cierto. – Ambos fueron al salón. La estética realmente era como las escuelas japonesas, el salón era el mismo fondo del juego, solo que verlo tridimensional le hacía apreciarlo más.

En el juego era fácil saltarse de una escena a otra, ahí no era igual, tuvo que tomar las clases como cualquier otro alumno, incluso al pasar lista el profesor tenía su nombre. Según la historia del juego, él, como protagonista, ya llevaba asistiendo un tiempo, vive en esa ciudad, no hay mucho trasfondo sobre su familia ficticia por lo que debe vivir solo, el juego nunca metió importancia en una historia para un protagonista sin rostro por lo que podía inventarse cualquier cosa y sería tomado como cierto.

Las clases terminaron, Ramón estiró sus brazos para aliviar la tensión, sus recuerdos del juego eran recientes por lo que sabía lo que iba a llegar.

\- Ramón. – Como supo, Sayori se presentó frente a él, sonrió para sus adentros por ir demasiado adelantado a las intenciones de su "amiga de la infancia" - ¿Podrías permitirme un minuto?

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó, intentando sonar lo más aburrido posible, al menos quería imitar al protagonista en esa parte.

\- Es solo que… aun no estás en ningún club ¿cierto?

\- Bueno… no estoy en ninguno, tampoco es como si me importara ahora mismo querer entrar a un club.

\- Bueno… - Sayori se veía nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos, obviamente quería preguntar algo. – Pues, si no te molesta… quisiera saber si puedes ir a visitar el club donde estoy.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

\- No es por nada, solo quiero que puedas hacer más amigos, y unirte a un club es la mejor forma en que puedas lograrlo, pasas mucho tiempo encerrado en tu habitación y no es bueno.

\- Viéndolo de esa forma, es verdad… solo para saber ¿de qué trata tu club?

\- Bueno. – Sayori le vio con una sonrisa. – Estoy en el club de literatura.

\- ¿Ah? – Expresó Ramón haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento. - ¿Literatura? Lo siento Sayori, pero leer no es realmente algo que me interese, si me uno a un club, iría por el de anime.

\- No seas malo. – Expresó un puchero Sayori. – Realmente me gustaría que estemos en el mismo club, ya es tiempo de que abandones tu cueva. – Ella decía eso pero Ramón la observó sudar.

\- En realidad hay otra razón ¿no? – Dijo el moreno, causando que ella soltara un pequeño chillido de sorpresa.

\- Bueno… en realidad dije en el club que traería a un nuevo miembro.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No me culpes, estaba muy entusiasmada y todas realmente están felices de que alguien se una, incluso Natsuki hizo cupcakes para celebrar con el té. – Ramón soltó un suspiro.

\- Está bien, iré a ver. – Brillitos surgieron alrededor del rostro de Sayori. – Pero solo será eso, comeré un cupcake y listo ¿entendido?

\- ¡Yay! – Expresó su felicidad la chica. – No tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos.

\- Entendido. – Los dos salieron de la habitación, Ramón sonreía, momentos después se puso serio. – (Así que estoy en el juego, no es un sueño, esto es real… eso significa que puedo hacerlo… lo intentaré… voy a cambiar el destino del club de literatura… lo prometo… y ahora debo decir esto… acabo de vender mi alma por un cupcake)

* * *

En una habitación blanca donde solo se encontraban varios monitores, un hombre se encontraba ahí, de cabello gris y traje blanco, Axel Smith estaba al frente observando justo a esos monitores que mostraban cierta habitación.

\- Señor Smith. – Un hombre en bata blanca se presentó ante él, haciendo una reverencia. – La inmersión fue un éxito, no hay cambios en sus ondas cerebrales.

\- Excelente, entonces todo puede ir bien, sigan monitoreándolo, no me gustaría que ocurra algo imprevisto.

\- Así será señor. – El hombre se despidió, quedando Axel solo nuevamente, este sonrió bastante complacido.

\- Te lo dije… no hay nada imposible, siempre y cuando tu voluntad sea grande, podrás lograrlo… espero que puedas conseguir tu meta, estaré aquí, viéndolo todo… Ramón.

El monitor mostraba una habitación, en él estaba una cama, justamente Ramón estaba ahí, con varios nodos conectados a su cuerpo y con pantallas mostrando sus signos vitales. Axel siguió observando mientras tomaba una botella de vino para servirse una copa.

\- Que el experimento comience.

* * *

**Ey, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, en esta ocasión de Doki Doki. Con esta historia tengo muchas cosas planeadas y haré que será muy interesante, en cuanto a los días a actualizar, realmente no tengo idea, así que no prometo una periodicidad como con mi otro fic, pero no lo abandonaré. Espero haya sido un comienzo interesante, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**


	2. Conociendo el club de literatura

Ramón y Sayori subieron escaleras, era una sección de la escuela exclusiva para actividades de club y tercer año que usan aquellos salones, el moreno ya sabía todo de antemano, solo nunca tuvo un camino exacto hacia el club, admitía que estar dentro y vivirlo todo le daba una perspectiva muy distinta.

\- Juro que no acabaras decepcionado, todas son muy buenas chicas. – Comentó Sayori intentando contener su emoción, el chico de igual forma estaba un poco emocionado, conocería al resto de las chicas del juego y podría convivir con ellas. Llegaron en poco tiempo frente a una puerta con un cartel pegado, diciendo "Club de Literatura" junto a corazones y otros dibujos pequeños, Sayori abrió la puerta.

\- Chicas, aquí traigo al nuevo miembro. – Anunció la de cabellos rosados, Ramón entró con precaución al club.

\- Esto… hola…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Ese chico es el nuevo miembro? – Quien primero captó su atención fue una chica de baja estatura, cabello rosado más fuerte que Sayori, Ramón reconoció que era Natsuki. – Sayori, cuando dijiste que traerías a alguien, esperaba algo más, no a un chico.

\- No digas eso Natsuki, Ramón es un buen chico, seguro podrá llevarse muy bien con todas.

\- No tengo mucha confianza, ya sabes cómo son los chicos. – Otra persona que observó fue a esa chica de largo cabello morado, estando en un rincón con un libro sobre su rostro pero observando de vez en cuando, era Yuri. – Yuri, di algo.

\- Bueno… me alegra, nuevos miembros siempre son bienvenidos… - Como esperaba, ella era tímida en un principio, Natsuki obviamente le reclamó.

\- ¿Te pondrás de su lado? Créeme, tener a un chico en el club causará solo problemas.

\- Ya verás Natsuki, todo saldrá bien. – Intentó calmarla Sayori, ella realmente era una chica de buen corazón.

\- Ramón, es bueno tenerte aquí. – Y apareció la última chica, de cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes, la autoproclamada chica más hermosa del colegio, Monika. – Es un gusto que decidieras visitar el club.

\- Bueno, fue solo que Sayori me prometió que habría pastelillos, de otra forma no hubiera venido.

\- ¿Eh? Ramón ¿conoces a la presidenta Monika? – Preguntó Sayori con curiosidad.

\- hemos estado en la misma clase el año pasado, así que fuimos compañeros. – Anunció ella con dulzura. – Me alegra saber que tengas un interés por la literatura.

\- Espera un momento. – Ramón le detuvo con las manos al frente. – No es que dijera de unirme al instante, no tengo realmente un interés por leer, es solo que Sayori seguramente no dejaría de fastidiarme por venir. – Aquella declaración bajó un poco el ánimo general, Monika aplaudió para llamar su atención.

\- Muy bien chicas, no dejemos que esto nos desanime, Ramón debe observar como son nuestras actividades, seguramente de esa forma podrá tomar una decisión. – Miró al chico. – Espero puedas quedarte, mientras deberíamos hacer las presentaciones.

\- Ella es Natsuki, no dejes que su actitud dura te asuste, es una buena chica. – Sayori presentó a la primera, esta mantenía su ceño fruncido hacia Ramón.

\- ¿Qué tanto me observas? – Preguntó desafiante, Ramón soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- No es nada, mucho gusto.

\- Si, igualmente… - Desvió la mirada, entendía que los primeros días eran difíciles para relacionarse con ellas.

\- Ella es Yuri, es muy inteligente y realmente ama leer.

\- Un gusto conocerte… - Se acercó queriendo extender su mano, Ramón la observó, causando que ella desviara la mirada. – Esto, lo siento… no soy muy buena hablando con chicos…

\- No importa, seguro sabes muchas cosas, podrías ser de ayuda. – Las mejillas de Yuri se pintaron de carmesí al instante que Ramón le habló. – (Es más tímida de lo que pensé… eso igual la hace linda)

\- Y ya conoces a Monika, la presidenta del club. – la última no tuvo una presentación como tal, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, viendo de cerca a Ramón.

\- No hemos hablado mucho, espero que en esta ocasión tengamos muchas oportunidades.

\- Igualmente. – Respondió Ramón, las cuatro chicas estaban justo ahí, intentó mantener la calma, expresar lo emocionado que estaba, pero eso le haría verse como un tremendo raro.

\- No te quedes ahí parado, toma asiento. – Natsuki le sacó de sus pensamientos, el castaño fue a sentarse a una silla, Sayori estaba a su lado.

\- Natsuki ya buscará los cupcakes, Yuri servirá té para nosotras de acompañamiento, espero lo disfrutes. – Así fue, Natsuki salió del salón para buscar los dichosos pastelillos y Yuri sacaba un juego de té guardado en el armario del salón, Ramón siempre se preguntó cómo es que les permitieron tener algo así siendo un club de literatura.

\- Tal vez debería ayudar de algún modo. – Comentó Ramón, Monika se puso frente a él para detenerlo.

\- No es necesario que hagas nada, eres el invitado de honor este día, permítenos servirte. – No se sentía muy cómodo dejando que solo ellas se encargaran de todo, pero viendo lo terca que era Sayori y Monika tampoco iba a permitírselo, se rindió y quedó sentado, teniendo a ambas chicas a sus lados.

\- Y bien ¿Qué piensas del club? – preguntó Sayori, Monika se acercó por un poco para escuchar la respuesta de Ramón.

\- Bueno… no se ve nada mal, es muy tranquilo, como esperaba de un club de literatura, y todas se ven muy amables, a su propio estilo… supongo que puedo esperar bastante de los cupcakes.

\- Te encantarán, Natsuki hace unos cupcakes muy deliciosos y el té que hace Yuri es muy bueno. – Si Sayori lo decía, Ramón podía esperar de ello.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que la pequeña llegara con una bandeja llena de cupcakes, Yuri igual sirvió las tazas durante ese tiempo e hirvió agua que quien sabe de dónde sacó o cómo fue que la pudo hervir, son detalles que decidió pasar por alto. Ya tenía el pastelillo frente a él, sujetándolo con emoción.

\- Oh… la verdad, tengo hambre y esperaba comer algo. – Comentó el castaño, sacando sonrisas a las chicas. – Bien, vamos a probar.

No espero para llevarse el postre a la boca, sentía la mirada inquisidora de todas, sobre todo la de Natsuki al ser su postre. Comenzó a probar el sabor del pastelillo con cuidado y lentitud.

\- Vaya… nada mal… tiene un buen sabor, el glaseado es el correcto… noto bastante bien el merengue… - Una vez terminó de tragar, puso un rostro serio, causando un ambiente tenso en la sala. – Listo, ahora déjenme dar mi veredicto. – Fueron unos largos diez segundos para ellas, antes de que Ramón alzara la mano, mostrando su pulgar hacia arriba. – Está aprobado. – Dijo con una sonrisa, se pudo escuchar a Natsuki soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

\- Eso estuvo tenso… - Yuri se pudo relajar en su asiento, Monika asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- ¿Para que fue todo eso? No era necesario ponerle demasiado dramatismo. – Se quejaba Natsuki, Ramón la observó con una sonrisa.

\- No fue por nada, solo quise aprovechar el momento, realmente tus cupcakes son deliciosos Natsuki, no puedo esperar a probar otro. – La pequeña se puso roja con ese comentario, desviando la mirada y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Bueno… ya lo sabía, no es por nada, así que puedes disfrutar de todo lo que quieras.

\- Muchas gracias. – Tomó la taza para probar el té. – Esto también está bueno, está a una buena temperatura, ni tan caliente ni muy frío, sabes preparar buen té Yuri.

\- Esto… gracias… me alegra… - Escondió su rostro detrás de su libro, pero para Ramón era obvio que ella estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿No te lo dije? No solo comemos cosas deliciosas, tenemos otras actividades de acuerdo a nuestro club, no te aburrirás si deseas estar con nosotras. – Comentó Monika después de haber comido un pastelillo, Sayori ya estaba con el tercero, tenía manchas de glaseado en las mejillas.

\- Sayori, deberías cuidarte un poco. – Dijo Ramón tomando un pañuelo para ayudarla a limpiar. – No eres una niña para tener el rostro manchado.

\- No soy una niña. – Dijo intentando parecer molesta, pero con las risas que soltaba no daba esa sensación. – Los dos tenemos la misma edad, no eres una persona madura aún.

\- Puede que no, pero más que tú, seguro. – Comentó soltando una risa, haciendo que Sayori pusiera un puchero, Monika igualmente rio.

\- Y bien ¿Qué opinas del club? – Preguntó la presidenta, Ramón no necesitaba decir otra cosa, ya lo sabía todo, lo que ellas hacían y los sucesos futuros… - No nos molestaría para nada tenerte aquí, si realmente consideras unirte.

\- No voy a mentir… realmente no consideraba venir en algún momento, solo porque Sayori me arrastró aquí con los pastelillos, pilla por cierto. – Se dirigió a su amiga la cual ocultó una pequeña risa. – Nunca se me pasó el unirme a algún club, y estar aquí… bueno… - Quizás había optado por algunos aspectos del juego, porque le dio algo de vergüenza expresarse, Monika le observó con una sonrisa.

\- No es necesario que te presiones, todas aquí te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos si quieres unirte. – No había otra respuesta, todas le observaron de forma expectante, Ramón mantuvo la mirada baja.

\- … Bien, voy a unirme. – En ese momento Sayori se lanzó para abrazarlo, cosa que lo puso muy avergonzado, Yuri sonrió, Natsuki no le miraba fijamente pero igual puso una pequeña sonrisa, Monika se veía complacida.

\- Entonces, Ramón, bienvenido al club de Literatura, es un gusto tenerte aquí.

\- Igualmente. – Sonrió. Ese era el primer paso que debía tomar para cambiarlo todo, mientras más conociera a las chicas a nivel personal, de una forma que el juego no puede permitir, quizás llegue a resolver todo y evitar las tragedias que se aproximan.

* * *

Después de que Ramón aceptara unirse, ya las actividades iban a empezar, primero quería cruzar unas palabras con el resto de las chicas para conocerlas mejor; decidió comenzar con Yuri, ella ya estaba guardando el juego de té una vez se terminó de usar.

\- Hola Yuri, espero no te moleste que ayude un poco.

\- Para nada, lo aprecio. – Sonrió, ella realmente se veía como un pequeño gatito, tierno y asustado, pero muy lindo. – Admito que estaba un poco asustada al principio al saber que vendría un nuevo miembro, y ver que eras un chico realmente me puso nerviosa, pero estoy feliz de que alguien nuevo esté interesado en los libros… ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que lees?

\- Bueno… la verdad es que… manga. – Esa era una respuesta prefabricada del juego, lo sabía pero no tenía mucho que decir, Yuri, de algún modo se mostró un poco decepcionada.

\- Ya veo… supongo que no eres de leer mucho.

\- No es cierto, igual he leído otras cosas, aunque admito que la literatura larga no es de mis fuertes, si he leído unos cuantos libros de misterio y aventura. – Con eso, Yuri ya se mostró un poco más animada.

\- El misterio es un buen género, igual me encanta, si pudiera decir algo en específico, serían historias con mensajes y temas complejos, que dejen al lector pensar, el aspecto psicológico me llama bastante la atención, ver puntos de vista abstractos u muy poco comunes para la gente normal me gusta… es raro ¿no?

\- Para nada, todos tenemos gustos distintos y no tengo motivos para juzgarte. – Ramón lo sabía, que los gustos de Yuri eran más retorcidos de lo que parecían, pero después se preocuparía por ello. – Las historias de suspenso y terror traen temas como esos ¿no?

\- Exactamente. – Yuri se mostró un poco más emocionada. – La psique del protagonista puede ser muy bien representada en una historia que involucre elementos que pongan al espectador al margen, realmente adoro ese tipo de cosas.

\- Quizás deberías recomendarme algún libro un día de estos, para que pueda compartir el mismo gusto.

\- Me encantaría, no muchos pueden compartir lo que me gusta y tener una buena discusión, así que adoraría si pudiéramos hacerlo en alguna ocasión.

\- Lo prometo. – Dijo Ramón con una sonrisa.

Una vez terminó de hablar con Yuri, esta vez fue con Natsuki, ella había salido para lavar la bandeja donde estaban las cupcakes, al regresar, Ramón le recibió con un saludo.

\- Hola. – No pudo evitar recibir una mala mirada por parte de ella, poniéndolo algo nervioso. - ¿Ya terminaste?

\- Si. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir a sentarse, Ramón hizo lo mismo, poniéndose a su lado, después de eso, no hubo ningún otro intercambio de palabras, poniendo al moreno algo incómodo.

\- … Esto… ¿estás molesta? – No se le ocurrió otra forma de hablar, la chica de ojos rosados miró a verle fijamente, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

\- … En serio… no puedo creer que loa aceptaran tan rápido. – Soltó un suspiro, Ramón no entendía nada.

\- … ¿Tienes un problema?

\- Si… tu. – El moreno parpadeó rápidamente.

\- ¿Yo?

\- No te acepto. – Dijo francamente Natsuki. – No soy como el resto que está bien con que formes parte del club, pero yo no soy tan suave como ellas, eres el primer chico que se une a este club, no quiero imaginar qué clase de pensamientos estás teniendo ahora mismo.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? Yo no pienso de esa forma. – Empezó a negar rápidamente con las manos. – Sayori ha sido mi amiga desde que éramos pequeños, ella tiene plena confianza en mí, y como todos ustedes la respetan y quieren, no creen que ella pueda traer a alguien malo, dime ¿me veo así? – Natsuki dudó un poco en responder, solo negó con la cabeza. – Ahí está la respuesta, Sayori cree en mí, Monika ya me ha conocido de antes y sabe cómo soy y Yuri se ha abierto un poco a mí, como no soy alguien malo, ellas están relajadas, deberías estarlo igual.

\- Es que… - Comenzó a gruñir, no quería aceptar la derrota – Mierda… odio esto… supongo que tienes razón, por ahora lo aceptaré, pero. – Se levantó quedando frente a frente con Ramón, sus rostros casi que están juntos. – Si por alguna razón te atreves a hacerle algo raro a una de nosotras, sin importar lo más pequeño que sea, no creas que saldrás ileso de esta, aunque me reclamen, pagarás por tus crímenes ¿entendido? – Ramón asintió rápidamente. – Bien, mucho gusto.

Finalmente se alejó, Ramón se sintió intimidado por unos segundos, Natsuki no era tan agresiva, al menos no la recordaba así del juego, ya se había fijado de bastantes cambios respecto al juego ¿era debido a su interferencia ahí? Finalmente se acercó con Monika, esta simplemente sonrió cruzando sus manos.

\- Vi que ya hablaste con el resto de los miembros del club ¿Cómo estuvo la experiencia?

\- Tienen personalidades muy variopintas. – Confesó el moreno. – Cada una es interesante a su manera y eso hace que este club no sea nada aburrido, pensaba que la literatura era más de solo leer y eso fácilmente me pondría a dormir.

\- No todo es como parece, puede que nuestro mayor enfoque sea a la lectura, pero realizamos todo tipo de actividades relacionadas a nuestro objetivo como club, por ejemplo, tenemos esto. – De repente sacó una hoja, en ese momento creyó ver a Natsuki reaccionar de manera exagerada, saltando de su asiento.

\- ¡Que haces con eso! – Intentó correr para recuperar la hoja pero Monika simplemente la levantó por encima, por más que saltara, la pelirrosa pastel no alcanzaba. – Carajo Monika, dámelo.

\- Pero Natsuki, no hay nada de malo, creo que escribes poemas muy lindos.

\- ¿Escribes poemas? – Preguntó Ramón con asombro, causando que Natsuki se pusiera roja, intentando saltar más alto para recuperarse su hoja.

\- ¡Devuélveme eso maldita sea!

\- Natsuki no lo quiere aceptar, pero ella es muy femenina. – Sayori se acercó con ese comentario, ahora la mirada inquisidora de Natsuki estaba sobre ella.

\- Ya me he fijado, esos cupcakes es algo que debe hacerse con mucho amor y dedicación. – Ramón decidió seguir la cadena para molestar a Natsuki, solo que en esta ocasión se llevó una patada a su rodilla. - ¡Ah, mi espinilla!

\- Esa te la ganaste. – Le sacó la lengua.

\- Es muy lindo, deberías leerlo para nosotros. – Sugirió Sayori, la pequeña rápidamente comenzó a negarse.

\- ¡Imposible, no puedo hacerlo! Es que me da pena.

\- Vamos Natsuki, quiero escucharte recitar tu poema. – Sayori pegó su mejilla contra ella, frotándola, Natsuki solo podía temblar avergonzada. Yuri observaba todo desde un sitio seguro, pero ella estaba divirtiéndose con la situación.

\- Eso me da una idea. – Comenzó a hablar Monika. – Como próxima actividad del club, todos vamos a escribir un poema y mañana se lo mostraremos a los otros miembros del club, de esa forma podemos calificar nuestro estilo de escritura y dicción, es una gran forma de que podamos aprender a mejorar y señalar nuestras carencias ¿Qué opinan?

\- Yo, yo – Levantó la mano Sayori. – Pienso que es una gran idea, quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿En serio? Rayos, no quiero que lean mis poemas… pero, si no hay de otra. – Natsuki aceptó de mala gana.

\- Bueno… ciertamente será un buen ejercicio para todos nosotros… aunque da algo de vergüenza que otros lean mis obras.

\- No te preocupes, eres muy buena, seguro haces unos buenos poemas. – Comentó Ramón, Yuri se puso roja con el comentario.

\- … Bien, si eso piensas… lo haré.

\- Entonces es unánime. – Monika se dirigió al resto. – Espero leer sus poemas para el día de mañana, sobretodo espero el tuyo Ramón. – Habló al único chico de la sala, el resto de chicas igual le vieron.

\- Bueno… haré lo mejor que pueda, no soy bueno, así que espero no sean muy duros conmigo. – Se rascó la nuca.

\- Nos vemos mañana, eso es todo por hoy. – Monika dio por finalizada las actividades, todas se prepararon para irse.

\- ¿Nos vamos juntos? – Sayori se acercó a Ramón, como ambos viven cerca, era obvio que debían irse juntos, el moreno no lo vio mal.

\- Muy bien. – Asintió, los dos salieron cuando el resto se fue, ya era de tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo y pronto caería la noche, el resto del camino los dos estuvieron hablando sobre las impresiones de Ramón del club y las chicas, ella estaba feliz de que interactuara con otras personas.

* * *

Ramón ya estaba en su habitación, se preparó algo pequeño para cenar, una vez terminó, volvió a su habitación, recostándose en su cama.

\- … Que día tuve… conocí a las chicas del club de literatura… algo que jamás creí posible… - Se encontraba feliz, todas eran muy buenas, incluso después de todo eso, antes de despedirse, Sayori le abrazó y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle un "gracias". Era una chica muy buena y amable… - Esto solo hace más grande mi deseo de protegerlas… quien sea que me haya dado esta oportunidad, se lo agradezco… cambiaré todo lo que sea necesario para conseguir mi objetivo, espero conseguirlo…

En ese momento la pantalla de su computadora se prendió de repente, sorprendiendo al castaño que saltó de su cama por el brillo.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucede? – Se acercó para ver, su computadora se encendió, saltando directamente hacia el escritorio. – Ni siquiera la prendí ¿Cómo es que esto fue posible?

Se abrió una ventana de forma repentina, en ella se mostró un mensaje, Ramón comenzó a leer detenidamente el contenido.

_"Para el señor Ramón._

_Si usted está leyendo esto, significa que la inmersión de su mente ha sido un éxito. Debe haber sido una sorpresa encontrarse en un mundo diferente al que conoce, no se preocupe, no es que haya terminado en otro sitio, lo que hicimos fue transferir su mente hacia el código fuente del juego, convirtiéndolo en algoritmos que mezclamos cuidadosamente con el código de programación del juego, en pocas palabras, ahora usted forma parte del juego._

_Los motivos por lo que hicimos esto, no se los podemos revelar de momento, solo podemos decirle que esperemos esté disfrutando de su estancia dentro del juego, por supuesto que no íbamos a dejarlo solo y sin saber nada por lo que le daremos unos cuantos tips que le pueden ayudar._

_Usted no entró simplemente al juego como otra pieza de programación, nos encargamos de darle unos cuantos permisos especiales que le serán útil a lo largo de su estancia, para poder activar ese permiso, le sugerimos que cierre los ojos y se imagine una ventana con opciones, con ello deberá activar el cuadro de dialogo del juego._

_Una vez lo haga, podrá tener acceso a las opciones de guardado y carga del juego, cosas que, pensamos, le serán bastante útiles con lo que pueda tener en mente, gracias a esto podrá hacer puntos de guardado en cualquier momento que desee, solo tenga en mente que los puntos son limitados, por lo que se agotarán los espacio y deberá sobreescribir alguno._

_Para finalizar, no nos queda más que desearle la mejor de las suertes y que disfrute de su estadía, es lo que más deseó después de todo._

_Atentamente._

_A.S_

_Miracle Corp"_

\- Miracle Corp… - Ramón analizó detenidamente el contenido, había algo grande detrás de todo eso. – No conozco esa corporación o a alguien que trabaje en ella… después me preocuparé de ello, probemos. – Cerró los ojos, comenzó a imaginarse el cuadro de diálogo con todas sus fuerzas, unos segundos después que lo hizo, volvió a abrirlos. - ¿Eh?

Para su sorpresa, el cuadro se manifestó justo ante él, el mismo cuadro que se observa en el juego, incluso pudo leer las opciones de carga y salvado, la única que falta era la de salir, era obvio puesto que fue llevado por medios externos.

\- Veamos… vamos a hacer un punto de guardado. – Con su mano, tocó en el cuadro de "save" abriéndose la ventana para guardar, tocando un cuadro. – Bien, ahora intentaré bajar a la cocina. – Salió de su habitación, bajando hasta la cocina. – Estamos aquí, ahora vamos a abrir el cuadro y cargar el punto… - Lo hizo, escogió la opción de "Load" y apretó el punto, de repente todo sucedió. - ¿Eh?

Estaba de regreso en su habitación, realmente había funcionado, el punto de guardado que dejó, regresó al mismo tiempo, revisó la hora en el ordenador, era la misma del punto.

\- Así que es como regresar al pasado… ya veo… esto podría ser útil. – Sonrió para sí mismo, aprovechando aquel poder que tenía, sería más sencillo salvar a las chicas. – Bien, ahora que ya todo está listo, debería empezar con el poema.

Se sentó en su escritorio con papel y pluma a la mano, en esta ocasión no tenía las opciones de palabras como en el juego, debía escribir el poema de forma normal, al menos recordaba las palabras para la primera chica.

\- Es cierto… por obviedad, ella es la que debo de salvar primero…

Sayori, su amiga de la infancia, la primera chica con la que interactúa y con la que comienza todo el sufrimiento del juego, producto de una severa depresión que ella sufre pero escondía, decide acabar su vida colgándose en su habitación, Ramón iba a evitar que tal triste final llegara.

\- Sayori… prometo que te salvaré.

Comenzó a escribir el poema que entra directamente con Sayori, su misión iba a empezar, las chicas deben ser salvadas, y él lo haría posible, cambiaría el destino de Sayori primero…

* * *

**Ey, buenas a todos, ya llegamos con el segundo cap de este fic, ya se presentaron a todas las chicas y sería el primer día en el juego, ahora Ramón finalmente empezará, eso significa que el siguiente cap entraremos al primer arco de esta historia ¿Será capaz de salvar a Sayori? Para averiguarlo, sigan leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	3. Arco de Sayori 1: Los primeros pasos

La alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar, no tardó mucho en levantarse. Acomodó su mente durante la noche pasada, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, estaba decidido a realizar los cambios necesarios con tal de salvar a las chicas del club. Para empezar, se levantó temprano, media hora antes de lo que acostumbra, bajó para prepararse unos sándwiches de desayuno, tomando su tiempo con calma; una vez terminó, salió de su casa temporal para empezar.

El primer objetivo a rescatar era Sayori, si contaba con cierta ventaja es que, según el juego, son amigos de la infancia, acercamientos casuales son más que asegurados y podrá pasar bastante tiempo con ella desde que llegan, por lo que puede acabar evitando su destino si logra jugar bien sus cartas. Despertarse temprano no fue casualidad o que esté cambiando sus hábitos, todo tiene una razón de ser, y estaba por demostrarlo ahí mismo.

Ya estaba frente a la casa de Sayori, sabe acerca de que ella tiende a quedarse dormida por lo que llega tarde muy a menudo, ahora eso iba a cambiar; Ramón sabe muy bien que está cambiando aspectos del juego, consigue cosas que antes no estaba, no sabe que tanto puede afectar eso a futuro, pero su objetivo actual es más importante, luego podrá ocuparse de ello. Entró a la casa, como sospechaba no hay nadie de su familia, como nunca se ha hecho mención sobre sus padres, el moreno pensaba que ella vivía por su cuenta, no muy distinto de su situación actual. Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, tocando primero.

\- Sayori… vine a despertarte, para que no llegues tarde a la escuela. – No recibió respuesta alguna, normalmente estaría nervioso de entrar ahí, no por el hecho de que vaya a adentrarse a la habitación de una chica, sino por el suceso del juego que lo lleva a entrar, pero eso no iba a ocurrir, al menos no de momento. – Levántate dormilona, no querrás volver a correr.

Al entrar pudo ver a la pelirrosa dormir plácidamente en su cama, por la sonrisa en su rostro y saliva que escurría de su boca, parecía tener un buen sueño, uno que interrumpiría Ramón.

\- Se acabó la hora de dormir. – Le quitó la sabana con la que se cubría, al darse cuenta de la falta de calor, empezó a hacer muecas, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Ramón? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó frotando sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? Deberías darte cuenta de la hora, vine a levantarte para que no llegues tarde. – Le reclamó el moreno, Sayori se sentó en su cama estirando sus brazos, llevaba puesta una pijama de color rosa pálido junto a su gorro, tenía abrazado un peluche hasta el momento.

\- … Jeje, estaba soñando con malvaviscos voladores… - El mexicano soltó un suspiro, Sayori era muy despreocupada para su propio bien. – Lamento que vinieras a despertarme, tampoco tenías que hacerlo.

\- No soy tan malo para dejarte abandonada y llegues tarde a la escuela, mi orgullo como amigo de la infancia no lo permite. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Pensé remediar eso viniendo para despertarte de ahora en adelante.

\- Ya veo… muchas gracias. – Sonrió ya más despierta. – Ahora que vendrás a despertarme, se siente como si fuéramos una pareja ¿no crees? – Recibió un golpe de karate en la cabeza, aunque no muy duro.

\- Ese tipo de cosas puede malentenderse fácilmente, estaría bien si evitaras decirlo en el club. Ahora necesito que te vistas.

\- Ok, salgo en un momento. – le dijo antes de empezar, Ramón salió de su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse sin problemas, el moreno sonrió suavemente.

\- (Así se siente tener una amiga de la infancia ¿eh?) – Pensó de forma alegre, no consideraba que hacer ese tipo de cosas fuera agotador de cierta forma, pero igual se sentía bien consigo mismo. – (Puede ser un poco tonta, ya veo que realmente alguien debe tenerla vigilada, de eso me encargaré ahora…) - La puerta se abrió, Sayori ya estaba con su uniforme puesto.

\- Ya estoy lista. – Exclamó, Ramón la vio, solo faltaba un detalle.

\- Sayori… tu cabello, está alborotado.

\- ¿Eh? – Se tocó la cabeza, sintiendo sus cabellos totalmente fuera de lugar. - ¡¿Eeeh!? ¡Me olvidé de peinarme! – Regresó otra vez a su habitación, Ramón solo pudo suspirar, tendría tiempos difíciles si eso iba a ser su día a día.

* * *

Las circunstancias no cambiaron mucho, ahora los dos estaban corriendo contrarreloj para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

\- ¡No puedo creer que a medio camino recordaras que tenías tu poema en tu escritorio! – Gritó molesto Ramón mientras corría.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpaba Sayori con lagrimones en los ojos, el moreno no podía creer realmente que era así de boba.

\- ¡Al final me preocuparé si me entero que mueres debido a que olvidaste respirar!

\- ¡no soy tan olvidadiza! – Reclamó la pelirrosa con tono molesto.

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora, debemos llegar a tiempo!

Fue una larga carrera para ambos que querían evitar llegar tarde, lograron a duras penas llegar a la hora, se apoyaron en los pilares de la entrada para recuperar aire.

\- Lo… hicimos… - Ramón estaba sudando bastante, Sayori también, a diferencia del castaño, ella sonreía. - ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

\- Bueno… solo estoy feliz de haber corrido contigo a la escuela. Debido a que anteriormente solo te la pasabas en tu habitación jugando, sentí como cierta distancia entre nosotros… cuando sugerí que te unieras al club de literatura, las cosas han cambiado un poco… siento que… son como era antes, que estábamos juntos mucho tiempo… pensar en eso… me alegra.

Ramón se mostró un poco asombrado de que Sayori pensara así, por lo que sabía, ella no era tanto de pensar las cosas, ahora que ya interactúa con ella, ha descubierto aspectos que no creía acerca de ella, sonrió debido a ello.

\- Realmente eres tonta, no es un gran motivo como para alegrarte, tampoco es que nos hayamos distanciado por mucho tiempo, pero admiro tu valor para decirme todo eso, unirme a tu club puede que si haya sido la mejor opción. – Llevó su mano a la cabeza de Sayori, comenzando a acariciar su cabello, ese acto hizo que ella se pusiera un poco roja, pero no quitó su sonrisa para nada. – Si eres buena para pensar en cosas profundas, deberías dirigir eso a tus calificaciones.

\- Lo sé… - Ella soltó un suspiro de derrota. – Será mejor que vayamos al salón.

\- Entendido. – Los dos ya estaban yendo, el castaño captó por la mirada a Natsuki que estaba cerca, le dijo a Sayori que se adelantara, quería ir a saludar a la pequeña. – Ey Natsuki, hola.

\- … Hola. – Se mostró un poco asombrada de que Ramón la saludara, pero se recuperó rápidamente. - ¿A qué se debe que me hables de repente?

\- No es nada, solo quería saludar a una compañera de club ¿no puedo hacerlo?

\- No es que esté prohibido… pero, no puedo evitar pensar que tienes algún motivo oculto para hacerlo. – Ramón soltó un suspiro.

\- Creo que piensas demasiado las cosas ¿tan poco confiable soy?

\- Sí. – Admitió sin ninguna culpa. – A mí no puedes engañarme, sé muy bien que todos los chicos son unos pervertidos, seguramente intentarás aprovechar que solo hay puras chicas en el club para hacer un movimiento hacia nosotras, lo aseguro al cien por ciento.

\- Mira Natsuki. – Le miró con rostro serio. – Tienes una visión exagerada de los chicos, no todos son como tú piensas, yo no estoy feliz de estar en el club por el hecho de que todas sean chicas, creo que puedo ser de ayuda y contribuir en el club a mi propio modo, todas me han demostrado su amabilidad cuando recién llegué y quiero pagárselos de algún modo; además, si fuera del modo que tú dices y quisiera hacer algo pervertido, eso pondría triste a Sayori que tiene su confianza depositada en mí, yo no quiero verla llorar por una razón así; solo deseo lo mejor para el club y poder divertirme junto con ustedes, incluso escribí un buen poema, o eso creo, para que puedan calificarme. Espero hayas entendido después de todo esto.

Natsuki se quedó sin habla, quería encontrar una forma de reclamarle, pero no encontraba alguna, solo pudo suspirar en derrota.

\- Bueno… puede que haya estado equivocada… no estaba confiando en Sayori al parecer… bien, dejaré de atacarte de esa forma, espero puedas demostrarme lo equivocada que estoy.

\- No te arrepentirás. – Ramón puso una gran sonrisa, Natsuki se avergonzó por unos segundos, desviando su mirada.

\- Muy bien… si ya entendiste, deberías ir a tu salón, se te hace tarde.

\- ¡Es cierto! Ya me voy, nos vemos en el club. – Se despidió mientras estaba corriendo, Natsuki le vio, tenía sus mejillas rojas.

\- No puedo creer que eso me haya afectado… es un idiota…

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, apenas sonó el timbre, Ramón salió volando del salón, quería llegar a la cafetería, y todo era por una razón.

Los montones de estudiantes se estaban peleando por adelantarse, no es de extrañar que haya panes bastante populares entre los estudiantes, quizás el más solicitado sea el pan de albóndigas el cual se acaba agotando a los 30 segundos de que comienza el descanso, Ramón escuchó acerca de ello y su curiosidad le ganó, por lo que esperaba alcanzar tal famoso pan para probarlo, pero, como todo en la vida, siempre hay obstáculos.

\- ¡Ey, perdón, lo siento! – Comenzó a chocar con otros estudiantes que tenían las mismas intenciones, no quería perder la batalla tan rápidamente, pero, conforme más avanzaba, las posibilidades se iban haciendo más pequeñas.

\- No me jodas… - Bien el gran tumulto frente a la tienda, todos chocaban y peleaban por alcanzar los mejores panes, y él solo se encontraba atrás observando, cayó de rodillas. – Lo sabía… no soy un experto todavía… debo estudiarlo más…

Una vez todo el desastre terminó, solo quedaban los panes rechazados o menos populares, Ramón no tuvo otra opción que agarrar un pan de melón junto a una leche, pagando por ello. Se mostró derrotado después de esforzarse demasiado.

\- Parece que no estoy listo para afrontar la verdadera experiencia japonesa…

Vio a Sayori en una de las mesas, se acercó para sentarse junto a ella, poniendo lo que era su almuerzo, seguía con la cabeza agachada.

\- Parece que no alcanzaste el pan… - Le habló con un gotón en la frente.

\- No puedo creer que sea todo un campo de guerra por un simple pan, y más que nada, que me haya esforzado por algo así.

\- Tampoco es que hayas perdido, el pan de melón es bueno, me gusta. – Exclamó con su animosidad de siempre, Ramón le vio de reojo.

\- Sayori… de cierta forma envidio como siempre ves el lado positivo de las cosas.

\- ¿Eh? Eso no es cierto, yo igual tengo cosas que me entristecen o preocupan, bueno… es que… no me gusta hablar mucho de ello… - Ramón notó el tono triste en las palabras de Sayori.

\- No creo que ahora haya algo de lo que debas preocuparte, solo por el hecho de que mostraremos nuestros poemas en el club, ya espero leer el tuyo.

\- Es verdad… - Levantó la vista ya un poco más alegre. – Me esforcé mucho anoche para escribir un poema, creo que está bien. Ya quiero leer el tuyo.

\- Pues deberás esperar hasta que vayamos a la sala, no hay que hacer trampa que Monika puede estar vigilando desde algún sitio.

\- Es verdad… sería lo mejor. – Soltó una risa nerviosa, con Monika no se sabía.

Una vez terminó el almuerzo y regresaron a las clases, fue un tiempo largo ya hasta que finalmente terminaron, era hora de ir al club. Los dos caminaron hasta la sala donde ya se encontraban el resto, Monika les recibió.

\- Un gusto verlos, me alegra que Ramón no haya faltado. – Exclamó la presidenta de forma alegre.

\- Ya estoy aquí, no tengo razones para escaparme.

\- Es bueno saber que serás muy dedicado al club, entonces no hay problema con que comencemos con el intercambio de poemas ¿Qué opinan? – No hubo ninguna negación, Monika aplaudió. – Entonces vamos a empezar, todos tomen sus poemas en mano y vayan con un compañero para intercambiar, de esa forma darán su opinión del poema de su compañero, así hasta pasar con el siguiente, pueden empezar.

Era el momento decisivo para Ramón, con la entrega de poemas se decide directamente a la ruta que desea entrar, no es de extrañar que se acercó a Sayori, esta vio a Ramón con una sonrisa.

\- Así que intercambiaremos poemas primero. – Comentó ella. – Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa… me gusta escribir, pero saber que leerás esto…

\- No te preocupes, yo igual estoy un poco nervioso. – le guiñó el ojo para tranquilizarla. – Vine contigo primero porque tengo un poco más de confianza y que no llegues a ser muy dura, es mi primera vez escribiendo un poema después de todo.

\- Parece que nos sentimos igual. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – No es que tenga confianza en mi escritura, igual dudo un poco… espero te guste.

Recibió la hoja de Sayori y comenzó a leer, no había duda que era el primer poema que lee en el juego, prácticamente son las mismas palabras una por una, al menos en ese aspecto no cambia para nada al parecer, una vez terminó, volvió a dirigir su vista a Sayori.

\- Y… ¿Cómo estuvo?

\- Diciendo la verdad… nada mal. – Al escuchar eso, Sayori sonrió. – Ya sabía que por ser miembro del club tenías un toque, pero realmente me sorprendiste con la forma en la que escribes, respecto a esta última parte diciendo que querías el desayuno ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, eso… jeje… creo que tenía hambre cuando estaba escribiendo y por eso lo puse. – Admitió un poco apenada.

\- No importa, la verdad es que es un poema muy bonito la verdad… ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿acaso fui yo la inspiración para que lo escribieras?

\- ¿Eh? – Sayori se mostró bastante sorprendida. – Bueno… si ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- No es muy complicado de saber, la forma en que narras y te refieres a las acciones, suena como las veces que te he ido a buscar a tu casa, por ejemplo, esta mañana que te levanté, hilé las palabras para llegar a conocer el significado.

\- Vaya… no sabía que eras bueno. – Respondió Sayori de forma sincera. – Si pudiste conocer el significado de mi poema, puede decir que tienes un don para la literatura, felicidades. – Comenzó a aplaudir.

\- No es nada, solo fui un poco más abusado.

\- De igual forma es digno de aplaudir, ya me hago la idea de que serás muy talentoso en las siguientes reuniones… ahora con tu poema, ya lo leí y déjame decirte que me gustó. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa. – las palabras que usaste transmitieron un sentimiento en mí, no sé cómo decirlo, pero es cálido, muy calmado, al momento de leer comencé a sentirme muy feliz, creo que con esto empiezo a entender un poco más cómo te sientes, fue muy bueno.

\- Me alegra… entonces, para haber sido mi primera vez no lo hice mal.

\- Puedes estar orgulloso, ya sabía que estaba en lo correcto al traerte al club. – Ella se veía satisfecha, Ramón igual estaba feliz. Una vez terminó con ella, debía pasar al siguiente intercambio, para ello fue con Natsuki. La pequeña ya no tenía una mirada para desafiante como el día anterior, debido a la plática que tuvieron en la mañana, ya era un poco más relajada, pero eso tampoco significaba que bajaba totalmente la guardia.

\- Bien, hagamos esto rápido. – Dijo ella. Ramón tomó la hoja con su poema para empezar a leer. Ya sabe que los poemas de Natsuki son cortos y a veces pecan de no tener un contenido serio, claro, eso es los que pensaría Ramón si tuviera el pensamiento de la primera vez que jugó, él investigó todo de antemano para buscar los significados implícitos de cada poema. Una vez terminó, regresó la mirada a la pequeña.

\- Si tuviera que decir una palabra del poema sería… lindo. – Natsuki levantó la ceja. – No en el mal sentido, puedo ver que plasmas bien lo que te gusta, realmente eres femenina como dijeron las demás ¿no es así?

\- E-Eso… no te importa, solo escribí lo primero que tenía en la mente ¿entendido? No es que haya sido lo mejor que haya escrito, pero si te burlas de él, no creas que me quedaré sin hacer nada.

\- No quiero burlarme de tu escritura, cada quien tiene su forma de escribir, y en ocasiones pueden callarme la boca, Sayori ya lo hizo, y veo que igual tú tienes un estilo predeterminado con el que estás cómoda, solo puedo decir que sigas de esa forma, es lo mejor.

\- Ya veo… aprecio el consejo, ahora con tu poema, no está mal, aunque no sea algo muy de mi agrado, puedo ver el empeño que le pusiste, si no puedo opinar nada más es que no siento nada más al leerlo.

\- Entiendo, te lo puse un poco difícil ¿no? Igual tenía en mente que quizás mi escritura no llegue a ser entendida por todas, de igual forma aprecio los consejos.

\- Mientras sepas eso, no tengo ningún problema, sigue así.

Una vez terminó con Natsuki, ahora pasó con la tercera persona a quien le dio su poema. Estaba frente a Yuri, la chica de cabellos morados se encontraba un poco más relajada, mantenía un porte sereno, más que nada debido a que realmente quería saber su opinión.

\- Viendo lo inteligente que eres, debo esperar un buen poema ¿no?

\- Pues… me esforcé bastante en ello, es la primera vez que alguien lee algo escrito por mí, admito estar un poco nerviosa…

\- No creo que debas estarlo, en cambio yo debería estar nervioso, seguro me darás una buena crítica respecto a lo que ha sido de las demás. – Yuri asintió antes de empezar a leer, Ramón hizo lo mismo, ya sabía del poema que su estilo es mucho más refinado en comparación al resto. Una vez terminó, comenzó con su opinión. – Sabía que no iba a estar decepcionado, es poema muy refinado, justo de una persona como tú.

\- E-Esto… gracias… temía que fuera un poco complejo para las demás, por lo que lo hice lo más simple que pude.

\- No tienes por qué reprimirte, pienso que dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación hace que las cosas se disfruten mucho más, no creo que me tomes por un tonto para decir que no entendí nada.

\- ¡N-No es eso! – Elevó un poco la voz. – No digo que seas tonto, creo que mi estilo de escritura es un poco avanzado para los demás, como nadie ha podido leer lo que escribo, no sé otra forma de hacerlo.

\- Ok, lo entiendo, lamento si soné un poco rudo con mis palabras, realmente me gusta descubrir nuevas formas de escritura, y la tuya me pareció muy interesante. – Yuri ya pudo relajarse, tomó un poco de aire antes de empezar.

\- Muy bien. Ahora, respecto a tu poema, he observado que has construido un estilo basado a lo particular, no expresas generalmente sentimientos o cosas que te gustan, esto es más como que va dirigido hacia alguien ¿no es así?

\- Bueno, cuando pienso en poesía, tengo esa visión de que gente la escribe hacia alguien, quiere expresar sentimientos hacia un ser querido y lo hace en forma de palabras ya que es lo más sencillo de realizar.

\- En eso tienes razón, es una forma, normalmente los poemas románticos son de esta forma, no se dice exactamente a quien, pero una cierta selección de palabras puede decir bastante de a quien se dirige, leyendo tu poema, siento que esto puede ir más identificado a personas como Sayori, es prácticamente algo que a ella le encantaría leer.

\- Es verdad, cuando le mostré el poema, me dijo que le gustó bastante, eso no puedo negarlo.

\- Para ser la primera vez que escribes, no lo haces mal, si quiere dirigirte a ese estilo en particular, debes trabajar con él, estoy segura de que podrás dominarlo. – Con eso terminó, Yuri sonrió a lo que Ramón respondió de la misma forma. – Puede que haya sonado un poco ruda, lo siento.

\- Para nada, realmente aprecio críticas constructivas como la tuya, sé que puedo confiar en tu buen juicio.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió suavemente.

Ya solo faltaba una última persona con quien ir. Monika le esperó con una sonrisa, deseosa de poder leer el poema que hizo Ramón.

\- Finalmente podré leer lo que has escrito, admito que es un poco emocionante. – Expresó su emoción. – Tampoco creas que por ello no seré alguien crítica, debo hacer valer mi posición como presidenta.

\- Es lo que espero igualmente. – Comenzó a leer, ya sabía que ella es buena, el primer poema presentado tiene cierto impacto y así fue para él. – No podía esperar nada más de la presidenta, tienes un gran estilo.

\- Oh por favor, no digas eso que harás que me sonroje.

\- No soy alguien que mienta, y creo tener un buen ojo para reconocer un poema bien redactado cuando lo tengo en frente, realmente puedes estar orgullosa de tu escritura.

\- Muy bien, si tú lo dices. Ahora, con tu poema, puedo decir que realmente me agrada lo que has hecho, incluso me parece increíble que sea el trabajo de un novato, parece que llegarás a tener un don, solo hay que desarrollarlo un poco más.

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora siento que eres la que está exagerando. – La castaña soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No estoy exagerando, solo digo lo que pienso, y estoy segura de que llegarás lejos, ahora déjame darte el consejo del día: "Algunas veces, cuando escribes algún poema, o historia, tu cerebro tiende a encasillar en algún punto específico; si tratas de hacerlo perfecto, podrías verte bloqueado. Intenta tomar descanso de vez en cuando, eso puede lograr que las ideas fluyan, solo no dejes la pluma sobre el papel que se puede formar una pequeña mancha de tinta jeje, solo deja que tu mano se mueva y todo surja de forma natural… eso fue todo por hoy, espero que mi consejo te haya ayudado.

Las actividades terminaron, todas ya se estaban yendo, Ramón fue con Sayori para regresar juntos.

\- Por lo menos ha terminado por hoy… - Estiró sus brazos, los dos ya estaban caminando por las calles directo a sus casas.

\- No olvides que mañana tenemos otro intercambio, deberás escribir otro poema.

\- Yo debería decirte eso, no debes olvidarlo.

\- Has estado muy malo estos días, deja de molestarme así. – Comenzó a darle golpecitos al pecho que no le dolían para nada.

\- Oye, solo estaba bromeando. – Le divertía que Sayori actuara así, le daba una sensación más familiar, completamente distinto del juego. – El día de hoy fue divertido… realmente no puedo esperar para lo que haremos mañana.

\- Yo igual… me alegra que ya te hayas acostumbrado al club, ya te estás llevando bien con las demás.

\- Se vería mal si no fuera así, no quiero que piensen mal de ti al ver que la persona que recomendaste es un patán que las molesta.

\- Tengo plena confianza en ti que te harás amigo de todas… esa fue una de las razones por las que quise que entraras, todas son buenas chicas y fáciles de hacer amistad con ellas, yo realmente quiero lo mejor para ti, que disfrutes de estos años de juventud que tenemos, si llegas a ser feliz y las demás también, entonces yo seré feliz.

\- Sayori… realmente eres una buena chica. – Acarició su cabello con ternura. – aprecio todo el esfuerzo que has hecho hasta ahora, ya verás que valdrá la pena, a partir de ahora todos los días serán divertidos en el club, me aseguraré de ello.

\- Bien, esforcémonos juntos.

* * *

Cayó la noche, Ramón estaba en su habitación, abrió el cuadro de dialogo para poner un punto de guardado.

\- El día de hoy no hubo problemas, a pesar de que realicé cambios respecto a cómo es este día, los poemas siguen siendo los mismos, solo hubo una variación en cuanto a sus críticas, el consejo de Monika cambió un poco, pero sigue siendo el mismo en esencia… espero que todo esto no afecte negativamente a mis objetivos…

Se recostó en la cama, el primer día siempre es el más tranquilo, conforme se van acercando al día del festival es que las cosas se complican, por el momento su plan era estar junto a Sayori lo más que se pueda, evitar que los pensamientos deprimentes lleguen a ella, si llega a ver alguna señal sobre ello, hará todo lo posible por cambiarlo.

\- Bien… vamos con el siguiente poema. – Se puso a escribir, otro día pasó con mucha calma, el tiempo continuaba avanzando y un destino estaba a punto de dividirse en dos, cual camino tomará Ramón, eso está a punto de verse.

* * *

**Otro capítulo hecho, solo estamos empezando, ya ven que los primero días siempre son tranquilos y así será de momento, ya después vendrá todo lo grande y la desesperación llegará, mientras esperen al siguiente cap. Saludos.**


	4. Arco de Sayori 2: Una situación incomoda

Segundo día desde que entró directamente a la historia con Sayori, nuevamente se levantó temprano, aprovechando hacer huevos revueltos antes de ir a despertar a su amiga de la infancia, Ramón pudo ordenar bien las ideas para el siguiente poema según lo que recordaba. Como siempre, iba a ser otro día relajado, sabe que la pelirrosada no entra en depresión sino hasta un par de días más, mientras seguiría vigilándola y actuaría cuando llegue el momento.

Una vez terminó de comer y dejó los platos, ya estaba uniformado y todo, salió para dirigirse a la casa de Sayori, nuevamente no tuvo necesidad de tocar, ya sabe que vive sola, solamente tenía que entrar a su habitación. Una vez subió las escaleras y estuvo frente a su puerta, se encargó de tocar primero.

\- ¿Sayori? Vine a despertarte otra vez, vamos que debemos llegar… - Abrió la puerta al instante, y justo lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

\- … ¿Ramón? – Sayori ya estaba despierta, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió sino otro motivo más. La chica estaba en proceso de cambiarse, justo tenía su falda sujetada para ponérsela, el moreno observó todo con detalle, aunque estaba de espaldas, podía ver la ropa interior de su amiga, poco a poco los colores de ambos comenzaron a subirse.

\- … ¡Lo siento! – Cerró la puerta rápidamente, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil, aún tenía fresca en su mente, la imagen de Sayori cambiándose, se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras se movía de un lado para el otro – (¡Como rayos sucedió esto! Ver a Sayori en ropa interior no es algo que suceda normalmente, ni siquiera tenía una imagen así en el juego… que rayos pasa con este desarrollo de anime ecchi)

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, causando que Ramón saltara hacia atrás, ya entonces Sayori salió vestida, su rostro continuaba estando rojo, Ramón se encontraba en el mismo estado.

\- … Bueno… debemos irnos. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir el castaño, su amiga solo asintió. Salieron de la casa para empezar a caminar. A diferencia de otros días, ahora el ambiente era bastante incómodo para el moreno, Sayori ya no estaba tan expresiva como siempre – (Lo arruiné… completamente, no la puedo culpar si está molesta conmigo por verla cambiándose…)

Ninguno articuló alguna palabra hasta llegar al instituto, una vez tomaron caminos separados, Ramón pudo relajarse de alguna manera, se apoyaba en los casilleros de la entrada con la frente.

\- Se acabó… el progreso que tanto quería hacer… se terminó todo.

\- ¿Ramón? – Escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó su rostro hacia la derecha sin retirarlo del casillero, pudo ver a Yuri justo ahí, intentó sonreír.

\- … Yuri… buenos días…

\- No te ves bien ¿ocurrió algo? – Su compañera se veía realmente preocupada por él, no podía decirle con total sinceridad que vio a Sayori medio desnuda.

\- No es nada… estoy bien… en serio… - Intentó ya ponerse recto, sus piernas temblaban y terminó de lado hasta apoyarse otra vez, Yuri observó todo con total preocupación.

\- No es verdad, algo sucede, debo hacer algo… que puedo hacer… - Comenzó a temblar, estaba muy nerviosa y miraba a todos lados, sintió una mano en su hombro, era Ramón.

\- Ya te lo dije… no es nada, pero realmente aprecio tu preocupación, es un asunto que debo arreglar por mi cuenta, por ahora solo debes preocuparte cuando presentemos nuestros poemas en el club.

\- Pero… - Yuri quiso responder, Ramón sonrió para mostrarle que no había nada.

\- No quiero arruinar nuestras actividades del club por una razón que solo me concierne, seguramente todas esperan continuar revisando sus poemas, yo igual, así que solo espera eso, todo saldrá bien.

Yuri no supo que responder, aún quería ser de ayuda para el moreno, pero viendo lo que decía y mostraba, no pudo dudar sobre él, solamente soltó un suspiro.

\- … Está bien, confiaré en ti, pero si llegas a tener algún problema, aunque realmente no sea de ayuda, siempre puedo escucharte… después de todo somos compañeros del club y… - Estaba nerviosa, Ramón pudo reírse un poco debido a sus expresiones.

\- Muchas gracias Yuri, ya me siento un poco mejor al hablar contigo. – Ya finalmente se puso recto y listo para ir a su salón. – Nos estaremos viendo en el club, hasta entonces. – Se despidió con la mano, Yuri hizo lo mismo.

\- … Ojalá no sea nada malo…

* * *

Ramón no pudo concentrarse en ninguna de sus clases, quería buscar una forma de poder disculparse con Sayori por aquel incomodo momento que tuvieron, se dedicó a observarla de reojo en varios momentos, ella estaba actuando de manera normal, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido el incidente. Sabe muy bien que, por mecánicas del juego, el protagonista se pasa todo incidente por debajo y las cosas actúan como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, ese podría ser el mismo caso, pero Ramón no era capaz de ignorar algo así en tan poco tiempo, no es un ser robótico sin pensamientos y que solo sigue a base de elecciones, él piensa y siente, y realmente quería disculparse con Sayori por verla en ropa interior. Ya estaba decidido, iría con ella una vez llegue la hora del almuerzo.

El timbre sonó señalando el receso, Ramón se levantó rápidamente y totalmente decidido, caminando justo hacia el pupitre de Sayori, ella estaba hasta el momento hablando con otras chicas cuando observó a Ramón acercarse.

\- Sayori. – Habló con la voz más firme que podía tener. – Quisiera poder hablar contigo.

\- … Esto, bueno… ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – Se levantó rápidamente para salir corriendo. En ese instante, todas las fuerzas que Ramón juntó se escaparon, nuevamente quedando en un estado deprimente.

\- … (Parece que al final si me odia…) – Salió del salón apenas arrastrándose, ya ni ganas de caminar tenía, no veía hacia donde avanzaba, solo se limitaba a observar el suelo al avanzar.

\- Oye, Ramón. – Una voz le llamó, al levantar la vista, tenía en frente a la presidenta del club, Monika estaba ahí con su sonrisa característica. – No hace poco vi a Sayori corriendo, parecía estar apurada con algo.

\- … Monika… - Su voz sonó temblorosa, la castaña abandonó su porte de repente, ahora observando al chico con una expresión de preocupación.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? Puedes contar conmigo para que escuche tus problemas, como compañeros del club que somos, quiero asegurarme de que todos los miembros se diviertan y pasen por buenos momentos. Puedes hablar con total confianza.

Ramón dudó un poco, Monika se veía como alguien confiable, pero igual ella era la responsable de todo lo que sucede, estaba teniendo un conflicto interno en ese momento, sí contarle o no acerca del incidente, ella podría usarlo a su favor al momento de manipular a Sayori.

\- … Fue algo que ocurrió esta mañana… - Al final decidió decirle todo, como fue que vio a Sayori en ropa interior y la forma en como le estuvo ignorando durante todo el día, Monika no cambió su expresión en ningún momento, solo se limitó a escuchar al moreno. – Estoy preocupado, de que ella me odie debido a este incidente, después de todo el tiempo que hemos sido amigos.

\- Entiendo… fue un accidente desafortunado, y siento que pudiste al menos esperar una respuesta de ella.

\- No se me pasó por la cabeza, ya sabes que siempre se queda dormida.

\- Eso es cierto jeje… - Soltó una pequeña risa. – Igual, tampoco es excusa para no haber esperado, si en ese momento ella estaba despierta es porque algo debió cambiar, hasta estado yendo a despertarla, quizás buscaba sorprenderte o algo así, ella siempre tiene en mente a sus amigos y quiere lo mejor para ellos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es disculparte con ella, si ahora te está evitando es porque no sabe qué hacer, seguro está muy confundida y espera reordenar sus pensamientos, ya en ese momento deberá poder verte, por ahora espera, quizás y para cuando ya tengamos las actividades del club esté mejor, tal vez tu poema la haga olvidar y vuelvan a ser amigos.

\- Eso espero… prácticamente ninguna chica desea ser vista de esa forma, solo fue el momento incorrecto a la hora incorrecta. Ya hablaré con ella en la sala. – Monika sonrió.

\- Me alegra que quieras arreglar las cosas, tanto tu como Sayori son valiosos amigos para mí, no quiero verlos tristes o separados.

\- … Escuchar eso de la ídolo de la escuela me hace sentir mejor. – Ramón ya pudo sonreír un poco. – Muchas gracias por escucharme, ya me esforzaré por disculparme con Sayori.

\- Tu eres quien está realizando todo, yo no hice mucho. – Se disculpó con las manos. – Te estaré esperando a la hora del club, espero todo se resuelva para ese momento.

\- Así será. – Ya pudo formar una sonrisa más grande. – Nos vemos. – Se despidió de Monika. Con esperanzas renovadas, Ramón regresó al salón, ya en esa tarde hablaría con Sayori sin retroceder, arreglaría las cosas de una vez por todas.

* * *

Las clases terminaron, ya solo faltaba ir a la sala del club, Sayori se adelantó dejando atrás a Ramón, por lo que este iba solo hasta el salón; no dejó que eso le bajara los ánimos. Ya frente a la puerta, tomó un gran respiro antes de entrar y se dio unas palmadas a la cara, ya entonces abrió.

\- Hey. – Saludó a todas ahí, recibió calurosos saludos, menos por Sayori que volteó el rostro.

\- Ramón… - Yuri se acercó preocupada, pero el moreno señaló con el rostro que todo estaba bien, Yuri lo vio con energías renovadas, su preocupación no era muy necesaria en ese momento.

\- Ya que estamos todos aquí, es hora de comenzar con las actividades, todos saquen sus poemas e intercambien con los demás.

Con las instrucciones de Monika, empezó el momento que Ramón buscaba, así que fijó totalmente su vista en Sayori.

\- Sayori, quisiera…

\- Natsuki, intercambiemos. – Se adelantó a sus intenciones y Sayori fue con Natsuki por su cuenta, sorprendiendo a Ramón, se había quedado sin oportunidad en ese momento, al final no tuvo de otra y fue con Yuri.

\- Vi lo que intentaste… tiene que ver con Sayori ¿no? – Preguntó la chica de cabellos morados, Ramón estaba por responder. – Está bien, no necesitas responderme, igual había notado un poco decaída a Sayori, solo espero que, lo que sea que haya sido, puedan resolverlo, ella ha sido una amiga y me ha ayudado desde que me uní al club.

\- Está bien, yo me encargaré de eso. – No dijo nada más cuando ya intercambiaron sus poemas, nuevamente era el otro poema que ya conocía, lo leyó con calma. – Como esperaba, otro excelente poema que me da a pensar, veo como que realmente se enfoca mucho en las emociones del mapache al observar el cuchillo.

\- Bueno… me sorprende que notaras ese pequeño detalle, y la verdad es que quise darle como un ambiente algo tétrico, morboso por así decir, no es que sea una pervertida o algo por el estilo, si quiero llegar a ser una buena escritora, debo pasar por todo tipo de géneros en la literatura.

\- Lo entiendo, no te culpo, solo espero que el próximo poema no llegue a ser más explícito, ahí si me preocuparía. – Ramón empezó a reír mientras que Yuri sentía como sus mejillas se ponían más rojas.

\- Muy bien, ahora, respecto a tu poema, nuevamente observó que conservas los mismos detalles de tu poema anterior, parece que decidiste tomar ese estilo. Está bien, cada quien se siente más cómodo con lo que uno quiere escribir, y siendo que quisiste irte por el camino de una escritura más suave y relajada, puedo decir que realmente tienes a alguien en mente a la hora de escribirlos, sigue de esa forma, y tal vez ya hagas el estilo completamente tuyo.

\- Muchas gracias por los consejos como siempre. – Agradeció con una reverencia.

Nuevamente tenían que pasar con otra persona, Ramón quiso aprovechar e ir con Sayori de una vez, pero el destino siempre juega en contra, la pelirrosa ya se encontraba frente a Yuri. Con otra oportunidad perdida, se dirigió justo hacia Natsuki para hacer el intercambio.

\- Supongo que quieres hacer esto rápido ¿no? – Inquirió Natsuki al observar a Ramón. – Si así lo deseas, entonces dame tu poema.

Sin decir nada más, intercambiaron sus poemas, Ramón ya conocía sobre el poema de las arañas que había escrito, también consultó perfectamente lo que quería decir, pero no iba a entrar en detalles, no estaba tratando con Natsuki sino con Sayori, se guardaría aquello para después.

\- Escribiste un poema más largo en esta ocasión. – Fue lo primero que mencionó, su compañera arqueó la ceja.

\- Que pensabas ¿Qué no podía hacer escritos más largos? Puede que no haga poemas complejos como Yuri o muy elaborados como Monika, pero yo igual puedo hacer algo largo si me esfuerzo.

\- No lo decía para insultarte o algo por el estilo, es solo que, comparando a tu anterior poema, es un cambio bastante grande que no esperaba que hicieras, y realmente puedo observar el esfuerzo que le pusiste para intentar cambiar, no puedo hacer nada más que felicitarte. – Natsuki puso un rostro sorprendido antes de ya cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño, a pesar de todo, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

\- P-Por supuesto que puedo cambiar, no digas estupideces tan obvias, idiota… Ya con tu poema, pues me gustó, es casi igual que el anterior, hiciste una buena elección de palabras y las juntaste demasiado bien, ya veo que te estás acostumbrado al club.

\- Hago todo lo posible por ello. – Sonrió Ramón.

Tercer intercambio, ahora no quería perder la oportunidad, el moreno observó como Sayori intentó acercarse a Monika, reaccionó justo a tiempo para ponerse frente a ella.

\- ¡¿R-Ramón!?

\- Sayori… intercambiemos poemas. – Fue bastante franco con sus palabras, ella no sabía que decir, y no podía evitarle en ese momento, al final tuvo que ceder.

\- Aquí tienes… - Habló en voz baja, obtuvo el poema de la pelirrosa y le pasó el suyo, empezó a leer para poder dar su opinión, aunque esa no era su intención realmente, una vez terminó, ya la observó a los ojos.

\- Supongo que ya estoy familiarizado con tu estilo… realmente es algo con lo que puedo sentirme relajado, es una escritura larga pero no se me hace pesada, ni está demasiado cargada como un poema de Yuri, realmente, de todos los poemas que puedo leer aquí, los tuyos son los más fáciles.

\- … - Sayori no dijo nada, de alguna forma seguía evitando ver al moreno a los ojos, Ramón solo pudo suspirar.

\- Sayori… - Habló de forma recta. – Sabes que no puedes seguir ignorándome por siempre, arreglemos las cosas.

\- … Es que… no sé qué hacer, es la primera vez que algo así sucede y…

\- Lo entiendo, admito que fue mi culpa por haber entrado así como así, a partir de ahora ya tendré más cuidado y esperaré a que llames, estás en todo tu derecho para odiarme después de todo.

\- ¡No te odio! – Sayori levantó la voz, causando que las demás les observaran. – Yo jamás podría odiarte, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo después de todo, es solo que… todo es tan confuso para mí, que tenga este tipo de sentimientos… y que quizás… ya no vea las cosas como antes.

\- Sayori… realmente lo siento, parece que te hice sufrir sin pensarlo, ya procuraré que las cosas vayan mejor para nosotros, somos amigos y realmente no deseo que nuestra relación cambie para mal, no importa lo que suceda, jamás te abandonaré.

\- … Jeje… - Finalmente, después de mucho Sayori pudo sonreír. – Si dices eso… no puedo evitar sentirme feliz.

\- Mientras tú lo estés, yo me sentiré de la misma forma. – El moreno recibió un abrazo repentino de Sayori, cosa que le sorprendió, ya entonces sintió un dolor en la espalda. – Auch… por qué el pellizco.

\- Es solo una pequeña venganza por haberme visto en ropa interior. – ya finalmente se separó, la pelirroja estaba alegre como siempre. – La próxima vez, toca la puerta antes de entrar, quizás así tenga lista una mejor ropa interior que esa… - Sayori guiñó el ojo, causando que Ramón se sintiera avergonzado.

Ya finalmente que pudo dar sus opiniones sobre su poema y que le encantó, Ramón pasó con la última chica que debía intercambiar. Estaba frente a la presidenta del club que le observó con su sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Veo que arreglaron sus problemas.

\- me alegra que todo terminara bien entre nosotros… y una vez más te lo agradezco, me diste fuerza para poder hablar.

\- Yo no hice mucho, tú fuiste quien se armó de valor, así que quédate con todo el crédito. – Ya de esa forma intercambiaron poemas y dieron sus respectivas opiniones, ya las actividades del club habían terminado. – Ya para finalizar, déjame darte otro consejo para mejorar tu escritura: Cuando llegues a encontrarme con una decisión complicada… cuando eso suceda, no olvides salvar tu juego, nunca sabes cuando llegues a cambiar de opinión o algo inesperado suceda… ¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? ¿Si quiera es de escritura? Jaja, bueno, ese fue mi consejo de hoy.

Ramón levantó la ceja, pero no dijo nada, no quería darle sospechas a Monika de que sabía todo, en vez de eso ya se preparó para irse. Sayori ya le esperaba para irse juntos, al menos le alegraba que todo estuviera arreglado y siguieran siendo amigos.

* * *

Cayó la noche, volvió a hacer la rutina de cenar y después hacer un punto de guardado, se recostó en su cama.

\- Vaya día el de hoy… cambié bastante del contenido respecto a ayer… - Se puso a pensar, realmente nunca ha sucedido un caso en el que hubiera un evento así, de ver a Sayori cambiándose. – (Mis decisiones están cambiando ciertas partes de la trama… parece que, si puede llegar a ser posible, el cambiar las muertes y terribles destinos… así Sayori podrá vivir… haré que viva mucho más allá del día del festival…) – Se levantó para comenzar a escribir el siguiente poema, estaba seguro que pronto entraría de lleno a su historia, y esta ocasión todo acabaría de una forma distinta.

Estando en su habitación, Sayori se encontraba recostada en su cama, a pesar de todo lo que dijo y de que Ramón se disculpara, seguía teniendo en mente el momento en que entró y le vio en ropa interior, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, entonces agarró la almohada de su cama y la puso sobre su rostro, empezando a retorcerse.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me haya visto en ropa interior, que vergüenza, me siento muy avergonzada! – Gritó aun teniendo el rostro cubierto. – Nunca antes me había sentido así… cuando fue que Ramón se hizo muy grande y fuerte…

El corazón de la pelirrosa comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras pensaba en el moreno, su mente pensaba en muchas cosas, que había dejado de ser aquel niño con el que jugaba bastante de pequeño, ya no lo veía más como un amigo, sino que ahora tenía una visión distinta de él… lo estaba observando… como un hombre. Soltó un largo suspiro, sus mejillas seguían teniendo un color carmesí, se llevó una mano a sus labios.

\- … Yo… ¿realmente merezco verlo de esa forma?

* * *

**Ey, aquí ya estamos con el cuarto cap de esta historia, realmente se me ocurrió poner algo así para afianzar al menos los sentimientos de Sayori, ya ven como es que ella está enamorada del protagonista, pues bien, ya en el siguiente cap continuaremos con este arco, habrá partes del juego y partes originales como ha sido hasta ahora, esperenlo. Saludos.**


	5. Arco de Sayori 3: Discusiones

Un nuevo día para Ramón de tratar a salvar a Sayori, ya sabe muy bien la diferencia en lo que debe de realizar para conseguir su objetivo, de igual forma tiene en mente que, mientras más cosas cambie, más se alejará de la historia canónica que conoce, pero eso no iba detenerlo, con tal de que logre estar a salvo, no le importa hacer desaparecer todo lo que conoce y las consecuencias que puede salir de su decisión.

Se preparó para salir, en un principio estaba sorprendido con el hecho de que la pelirrosa se despertara temprano, y ese día tampoco fue la excepción, ya la observa afuera esperándole.

\- Buenos días Ramón. – Le saludó con su energía de siempre, el moreno sonrió.

\- Ahora ¿ya empezarás a levantarte por tu cuenta? Me estás quitando un trabajo importante.

\- Quiero cambiar algunas cosas, ser un poco mejor ¿acaso está mal? – preguntó con las mejillas infladas, el castaño empezó a reír.

\- Para nada, me alegra que ya estés creciendo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti. – Acariciaba su cabello, cosa que la avergonzaba.

\- No soy una niña ¿sabes? – A pesar de ello, ella se encontraba feliz. Se pusieron en camino a la escuela de una forma más tranquila, los dos hablaban acerca de las actividades del club y otros temas triviales. Una vez llegaron y las clases empezaron, nuevamente todo pasó de forma tranquila hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Como su amiga iba a comer con otras chicas, él decidió ir por otro lado, quizás revisar lo que tienen las máquinas expendedoras, en ese momento observó cierta escena curiosa.

Natsuki estaba ahí, agachada y con su mano debajo de una de las máquinas, como si quisiera recoger algo, a Ramón se le hizo algo raro, quizás podría ayudarla.

\- Natsuki.

\- ¡Kyyah! – La chica soltó un pequeño grito, volteando a ver lentamente, encontrando el rostro del moreno - ¿Ramón? ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

\- A que más, vine a comprar algo de las máquinas, debería preguntarte a ti ¿se te cayó algo debajo?

\- N-No es nada… - Se levantó ya quitándose el polvo. – Además, es de mala educación aparecerse por detrás sin decir nada, me diste un buen susto.

\- No era mi intención… - Se rascó la nuca. – Como Sayori está comiendo con sus amigas, quise ver que habría por aquí, no quiero volver a sufrir lo de la cafetería… - Se dibujaron tres rayas de pesimismo en su frente, de solo recordar aquel momento.

\- Si, todos se pelean por lo mejores panes, no he tenido oportunidad de probarlos, seguro han de estar muy buenos si se agotan.

\- Yo pienso que tus cupcakes son muy buenos. – Mencionó el moreno, Natsuki rápidamente se sintió avergonzada, cubrió su rostro para esconder su sonrojo.

\- ¿Te gustaron mucho? B-Bueno, quizás los vuelva a hacer en otra ocasión… - Su voz se fue apagando, Ramón se acercó a ella para sujetar sus manos.

\- ¿En serio? – Se vio un brillo en sus ojos, la pequeña continuaba sonrojada, rápidamente se libró de su agarre.

\- N-No es porque me lo estés pidiendo, simplemente me han entrado ganas, solo déjame decirte algo. – Se paró firme, apuntando con su dedo al moreno. – No creas que serán iguales a los que ya probaste, verás que tendrán un mejor sabor que antes, y espero que te derritas del gusto al probarlos.

\- No podría esperar nada más. – Sonrió, Natsuki igualmente, poniendo una gran sonrisa que al moreno se le hizo radiante.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y las clases continuaron, nuevamente pasó tiempo para que terminara y se dirigieran al club. Sayori iba murmurando una canción felizmente mientras Ramón la seguía con sus manos en los bolsillos, si no mal recordaba, en ese momento, cuando intercambien poemas, comenzaría una discusión entre Natsuki y Yuri, normalmente tendría tres opciones entre las chicas para tratar de apaciguar las aguas, pero ya no era un juego nunca más, haría algo distinto.

Al llegar y saludar a todos, Monika nuevamente anunció el comienzo para poder intercambiar poemas.

\- Espero que hoy tengan muchas energías y espero que tengan listas sus opiniones, comencemos.

Sin esperar más, fue directamente con Sayori, la chica se mostró feliz al ver a Ramón acercarse.

\- Sabía que no podías esperar a leer mi súper poema que escribí hoy, seguro quedarás fascinado. – Sayori se mostraba muy confiada, teniendo una sonrisa gatuna al sostener su hoja, Ramón la vio de reojo, formando el mismo gesto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso realmente te esforzaste en ello? O estás buscando engañarme con que lo escribiste apenas despertaste.

\- ¡¿Eh!? – Mostró un rostro de asombro, rápidamente se notó como estaba dudando. – Esto, bueno… no sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Evadir la pregunta no servirá de nada, solo podré juzgarlo una vez lo lea. – Obtuvo la hoja para empezar a leer, una vez terminó y levantó la vista, observó a la pelirrosa. – Parece que mi sospecha era correcta.

\- … Lo siento… - Agachó su rostro, mostrándose avergonzada, ramón empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

\- No es nada de lo que debas sentirte apenada, todos pasamos por momentos así, incluso no era hasta ayer que necesitaba ir para despertarte, no puedes forzar a que las cosas cambien tan de pronto.

\- Lo sé, solo quería sorprenderte de algún modo y pensaras que soy alguien responsable, no quiero depender de ti todo el tiempo.

\- Me alegra que pienses eso, realmente me haces sentir orgulloso como el padre que soy. – Fingió sollozos falsos para molestar a Sayori la cual justamente se expresó de esa forma.

\- Te gusta molestarme ¿no? – Fruncía el ceño, Ramón no podía dejar de reír.

\- No es mi culpa que seas la victima perfecta, en algunas cosas es mejor que seas igual.

\- Solo espera, un día de estos seré tan responsable que ahora deberás depender de mí.

\- Primero me volveré rico a que eso pase. – Continuó con su sonrisa burlona, empezando a recibir pequeños golpes de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Escuchó a Yuri y Natsuki, los ojos de Ramón se agudizaron, las dos habían comenzado una discusión tal como esperaba, la pequeña estaba encarando a Yuri con un rostro enojado. – No intentes decir que eres mejor que yo escribiendo solo por leer mi poema.

\- Parece que estás malinterpretando mis palabras. – En contraste al enojo de Natsuki, la pelimorada se mantenía calmada y con un rostro sereno. – Yo, en ningún momento ataqué tu estilo de escritura, solamente dije que era linda, admito que en esta ocasión no me di a entender muy bien, pero si te lo tomaste muy mal, es que no debes sentirte segura del modo en como escribes, eso me decepciona un poco.

\- ¡No intentes poner excusas! – Natsuki le apuntó de forma acusadora. – Escribes poemas muy complicados y finos, seguro es porque deseas impresionar a Ramón con tu escritura, tu, arpía.

\- Natsuki, no digas cosas sin sentido, o es que acaso te sientes celosa de que mi estilo sea mejor. – Natsuki empezó a gruñir, Ramón solamente se limitó a observar, pero sabía que tenía que actuar.

\- ¡Celosa, hablas pura mierda! – Observó ya al moreno. - ¡Ramón! Obviamente desde que la señorita perfección no quiere admitirlo, di algo, has que entre en razón.

\- Si al menos puedes decir algo, por favor, dile a Natsuki que está equivocada y que no tengo ese tipo de intenciones. –Yuri se dirigió a él de forma más tranquila, Natsuki la mataba con su mirada inquisidora. Normalmente, según el juego, tenía entre las tres opciones de darle la razón a una de ellas o dejar que Sayori se encargue, eso iba a cambiar.

\- Escuchen las dos. – Comenzó a hablar. – No puedo darle la razón a ninguna de ustedes, después de todo es algo subjetivo lo que estamos tratando aquí, nadie tiene un estilo superior al otro, cada quien es consciente de lo que domina, y, como compañeros que somos, debemos acordar en respetar los estilos ajenos ¿no es así?

\- B-bueno… si, ¡Pero es que ella simplemente me molesta, mírala nada más, se siente superior a nosotras! – Natsuki no abandonaba su postura, Yuri sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Realmente te molesta que sea un poco mejor que tú? Realmente eres muy linda. – Cubrió su boca para ocultar una risa.

\- Tu, maldita y tus tetas grandes.

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – Ramón levantó la voz, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala. – Aquí nadie tiene un estilo mayor o menor al otro, lo sé porque he leído los poemas de ambas y realmente tienen lo suyo, me gusta lo alegre y expresivo de los poemas de Natsuki, realmente muestran muy bien aspectos tuyos, y los de Yuri son muy maduros pero muestran un estilo de firmeza y majestuosidad, realmente acentúa muy bien la belleza que es, algo que muy pocos pueden admirar. Nadie es perfecto aquí, ni yo ni ustedes, así que, si quieren demostrar que su poema es mejor, pues esfuércense por lograrlo, la competencia es buena mientras no lo lleven lejos, todos somos amigos aquí, por lo que sigamos igual y compitamos como amigos ¿entendido?

Las dos se quedaron calladas, mirando el suelo y sintiéndose culpables, Ramón las siguió observando, esperando que ya se disculparan.

\- B-Bueno… yo… lo siento por insultar tu escritura… - Habló Natsuki apretando el puño.

\- … Yo igual me pasé un poco, debí medir mejor mis palabras, lo siento Natsuki… - Yuri igual se disculpó, Ramón las vio con una sonrisa.

\- Eso está mejor, realmente no me gusta ver que mis amigos peleen, así que tratemos de evitar que esto suceda otra vez ¿entendido?

\- Entendido. – Comentaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Así finalmente se terminó la discusión, Sayori se acercó al moreno.

\- Lo manejaste muy bien. – le abrazó de repente. – No creí que pudieras hacerlo.

\- Igualmente admito estar sorprendida. – habló Monika. – Normalmente es la vicepresidenta quien se encarga de calmar sus peleas. – Sayori se sintió algo apenada con la mención. – Eras bastante confiable, y eso me agrada.

\- … Solo hice lo que cualquiera haría, realmente me gusta estar en este club y todas son muy amables… - De repente se sintió apenado, Monika soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Me alegra mucho que te hayas envuelto tanto con el club y estés hablando con todas, eso realmente muestra el espíritu que tanto busco para nuestras actividades, por eso quiero anunciar algo. – Llamó la atención de todos. – Muy bien, como saben, el festival escolar será muy pronto y, como club que somos, tenemos que realizar algo, respecto a las últimas actividades que hemos realizado, se me ha ocurrido que todos llevemos a cabo una lectura en público de nuestros poemas.

\- ¡¿Eh!? ¿Estás loca? – Natsuki rápidamente intervino. – Ya me toma mucho esfuerzo mostrarles mis poemas, ahora quieres que los lea frente a personas que no conozco, no cuentes conmigo para algo así.

\- ¿Eeeh? Vamos Natsuki, será divertido. – Sayori se le acercó para comenzar a tocarle el rostro. – Me gustaría que todo el club pueda participar en esto, como una actividad que nos ayudará bastante.

\- Lamento informarte Sayori, pero yo igual pienso lo mismo. – Intervino Yuri. – Entre la lectura solitaria y tener que hacer en público hay una brecha muy grande, de igual forma no me siento muy cómoda con leer a otros lo que he escrito… lo siento, pero debo rechazarlo.

\- Yuri… - Sayori comenzó a verse decaída, Monika quería intervenir, pero solo se mantenía ahí sonriendo de forma nerviosa, Ramón tenía que hacer algo.

\- Chicas. – Se dirigió a ambas. – Estaría mintiendo si dijera que quisiera hacerlo, pero les recuerdo que estamos en el club de literatura, cosas como estas igual suceden y no es algo que podamos evitar, solo veamos a Sayori y Monika, las dos están deseosas de hacerlo; yo, por más inconforme que me sienta, lo haré porque sé que es parte de las actividades y que eso las haría felices ¿ustedes no quieren lo mismo? Será una buena experiencia después de todo, no me hagan volver a sermonearlas otra vez. – Esta vez quiso burlarse un poco, Natsuki no podía hacer más que gruñir.

\- ¡Está bien, lo haré! Carajo que son un fastidio… - Natsuki aceptó de mala manera.

\- Bueno… si ya todos participarán, no hay caso que me quede fuera. – Yuri igual, Ramón sonrió de lado a lado.

\- Muchas gracias chicas. – Tanto Natsuki como Yuri se sonrojaron.

\- Eso es todo por hoy, les espero mañana. – Monika despidió para que ya se retiraran, así Ramón y Sayori se fueron juntos como siempre.

* * *

Ramón se encontraba en su habitación navegando la internet, hace rato que había terminado con su nuevo poema y ahora se encontraba aburrido, jamás pensó que iba a tener momentos aburridos, todo era más fácil si continuaba como el juego, después de todo podía saltarse directamente a la mañana y las actividades del club, ya eso le hizo pensar sobre que realmente esa era su realidad ahora, desde hace rato dejó de verlo como un juego y era un mundo más para él. Se levantó de su cama, no quería estar de perezoso por lo que decidió hacer algo más.

Se cambió de ropa poniéndose algo ligero, iría a trotar un poco por las calles para despejarse de aquellos pensamientos y preocupaciones que tenía. Realmente ahora las cosas eran distintas, nuevamente intervino en un evento que alguien más debía resolver o debía terminar de una forma distinta, ya no sabe que tanto será lo que conozca de la historia y que tanto habrá de nuevo.

Ya era de noche, las calles solo eran iluminadas tenuemente por las luces nocturnas de los postes, por suerte no era una calle por lo que pasaran muchos vehículos por lo que podía ir en total calma, ya sabía que no había mucha gente afuera, normalmente a esas horas están cenando o en otras actividades, no es totalmente raro que quiera ejercitarse a tan altas horas, de alguna forma le ayudaba a relajarse.

\- ¿Ramón? – Una voz lo sorprendió, vio a Yuri ahí con unas bolsas. – No esperaba encontrarte a estas horas.

\- Hola Yuri ¿estabas de compras?

\- Si, mi madre me envía frecuentemente a compras los víveres, solo que ahora se le olvidó la carne de cerdo para mañana. – Puso una pequeña sonrisa. – Me sorprende que estés trotando ¿haces ejercicio?

\- De vez en cuando, no soy tan atlético, pero esto me ayuda a despejar mi mente.

\- Ya veo, lamento si te estaba interrumpiendo, quizás prefieras continuar.

\- Para nada, en cambio me gustaría platicar un poco, me dirigía al parque ¿me acompañas? – Yuri de repente se puso nerviosa, estar a solas con Ramón le hacía tener ciertos pensamientos, jugaba con sus dedos.

\- … Si no te molesta. – Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el parque, estaba bien iluminado, solamente había poca gente debido a la hora que era, los dos se sentaron en una banca. – Es raro que quieras hablar conmigo, realmente no soy muy buena platicando.

\- Somos compañeros del club, realmente me gustaría tener una buena relación contigo. – La pelimorada se puso roja con ese comentario. – Ese es un motivo, pero en realidad tengo otro. – Puso una mirada seria. - ¿Tu y Natsuki discuten mucho?

Yuri se mostró algo sorprendido, pero se calmó rápidamente. Tomó un respiro para responder, en todo el tiempo mantuvo su mirada al frente, sin cruzar ojos con el moreno.

\- Ya lo viste ¿no? Ella y yo somos personas muy distintas, todo difiere de nosotras: gustos, estilos, personalidad. No es nada raro que las dos choquemos con bastante frecuencia y peleemos por la más mínima cosa… igual yo tengo mayormente la culpa… la verdad es que me siento bastante superior a ella, de alguna forma me hace sentir bien que estoy por encima de ella, pero no es que lo haga a propósito, Sayori y Monika ya me lo han remarcado… que debería intentar mejorar, simplemente no puedo… soy una persona terrible ¿no? Después de todo me siento bien conmigo misma al ver que soy mejor en algo que el resto.

\- No pienso lo mismo. – Yuri vio a Ramón con asombro. – Yo no creo que seas una mala persona, me has estado aconsejando en cómo mejorar mis escritos, si realmente fueras mala y me vieras de menos, ni siquiera me estaría hablando y pensarías simplemente que soy alguien inferior ¿acaso eso es lo que piensas de mí?

\- ¡Para nada! – Se levantó, negando con sus manos. – Yo no puedo ser de esa forma contigo… después de todo eres el primer chico con el que he hablado en toda mi vida… no soy alguien muy sociable y solo comencé a relacionarme con otros a raíz que Sayori y la presidenta me reclutaran… hasta ese momento siempre he estado sola.

\- Yo no puedo cambiar como eres de la noche a la mañana, pero si puedo apoyarte, hablar contigo y divertirnos, así como todos en el club, puedes pensar en mi como un amigo.

\- Un amigo… - Yuri le vio con los ojos abiertos, Ramón sonrió.

\- Soy más que feliz de considerarme tu amigo, aunque no lo veas de esa forma, igualmente Sayori, Monika y Natsuki, todos en el club somos amigos que nos une una cosa en común: A los cuatro nos gusta la literatura; esa debería ser razón más que suficiente para llevarnos bien ¿no lo crees?

Yuri no sabía que responder, se sentía muy avergonzada, en cualquier momento iba a llorar, Ramón la abrazó por sorpresa, de repente todas sus ganas de llorar fueron intercambiadas por un gran sonrojo y balbuceos de su parte.

\- R-R-R-Ramón…

\- Eres una amiga valiosa para mí, así como todos en el club, no me gusta que mis amigos peleen por cualquier cosa… por eso quisiera que intentaras llevarte mejor con Natsuki, seguramente te darás cuenta y entonces podrán ser grandes amigas…

\- Y-Yo… lo intentaré… - No dijo nada más, correspondió el abrazo, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- … Ah, no puedo creer que se me terminara la salsa de soya. – Sayori estaba caminando, fue a la tienda de conveniencia debido a que se le había terminado la salsa y fue a comprar otra. – Las croquetas saben mejor con salsa. – Expresó felizmente. – Oye… ese es Ramón, así que está afuera, debería acercarme y hablarle… ¡Oye…!

De repente se detuvo, cuando se acercó un poco más pudo verlo, como el moreno estaba abrazando a Yuri, en ese momento su sonrisa comenzó a borrarse de su rostro, su mente empezó a nublarse.

\- … ¿Eh? – Se le fueron las fuerzas de sus brazos, soltando la bolsa que llevaba. – Que hace con Yuri… - Sentía su vista ponerse borrosa, solo observando a ambos. – No es raro… después de todo somos compañeros de club, obviamente deberían llevarse bien, pero… por qué me siento así… no me gusta…

_"No te ama"_

_"Estarás sola siempre"_

_"Jamás tendrás su amor"_

\- Por qué… Ramón… - Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, no pudo aguantar más, salió corriendo de ahí, escuchando voces en su cabeza que le decían múltiples cosas, quería olvidar lo que vio, se sentía muy triste para pensar en algo más, al final una voz más habló antes de quedarse callada.

_" No mereces vivir"_

* * *

**La cosa se intensifica, el descontrol de Sayori ya empezará y Ramón no lo sabe, para el siguiente cap seguiremos con escenas del juego más originales, ya digo que nos acercamos al gran momento clave y lo qué hará este fic distinto de otros de la misma temática, esperenlo. Saludos.**


	6. Arco de Sayori 4: Preocupaciones

Ramón ya se encontraba listo para otro día. Estaba seguro de que avanzaba por buen camino y lograría evitar la muerte de Sayori, debido a ello mantenía sus preocupaciones al mínimo y que lograría pasar más allá del festival con ella viva. Luego de haber desayunado y vestido, salió de su casa, esperando encontrar a la pelirrosa, una sorpresa para él cuando no la vio en ninguna parte.

\- ¿Hmmm? – Se aseguró de que pudiera verla, volteando para todos lados, sin embargo, no fue posible que la encontrara. – Que raro… dijo que ya iba a cambiar ese hábito.

Por cualquier cosa quiso revisar dirigiéndose a la casa de su amiga. La puerta estaba abierta, al llegar a su habitación, tocó para evitar que sucediera un accidente como el de hace unos días.

\- Sayori ¿estás despierta? – No recibió respuesta alguna, ya como no había otra opción, abrió la puerta para entrar. – Sayori, se hará tarde.

La habitación estaba normal, vio el bulto en la cama, se acercó para apartar las sabanas, ahí se encontraba su amiga aún en pijama.

\- Ya es hora de que despiertes dormilona.

\- ¿Eh? – Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, observando al moreno. - ¿Ramón? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Nada de qué hago aquí, debemos ir a la escuela ¿recuerdas?

\- … ¡Es cierto! – Se levantó ya velozmente. – Parece que me quedé dormida, no sé qué pasó para que sucediera.

\- No importa, te estaré esperando debajo. – Dijo antes de salir y dejar que ella se pusiera su uniforme. Notó algo raro, como si no tuviera la misma energía de siempre, aunque quizás se lo estaba pensando demasiado. Ya la pudo ver totalmente uniformada y arreglada, respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

\- Lo siento… ya estoy lista.

\- Muy bien, vamos. – ya empezaron a caminar a la escuela, Ramón la observaba de reojo, aunque ella estaba sonriendo, seguía pensando que algo andaba mal. – Sayori.

\- ¡Eeh! ¿Si? – Se exaltó demasiado, asustando al moreno.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? No te veo con las mismas energías de antes.

\- Ah… no es eso, estoy como siempre, solo un poco sorprendida por quedarme dormida, después de haber dicho que iba a cambiar. – Sacó la lengua, golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza, Ramón soltó un suspiro.

\- Bueno, lo dejaré pasar por esta ocasión… realmente necesitas ser más independiente.

\- Ok, lo siento. – Soltó una pequeña risa, Ramón ya pudo sentirse un poco más relajado. El resto del camino fue normal y las clases empezaron, incluso pasando por la hora del almuerzo hubo otro cambio, Sayori no fue con sus amigas, en comparación se quedó con el moreno. – Ramón, hice comida de más y no puedo gastarla sola ¿te importa si me acompañas?

\- Para nada, lo bueno es que yo tampoco tenía nada en concreto para comer. – Salieron del salón para caminar por los pasillos, Sayori le estaba llevando hacia un sitio un poco alejado, siendo las escaleras que llevan al tejado de la escuela. - ¿No está prohibido que pasemos por aquí?

\- Solo nos prohíben subir al tejado, no dijeron nada de almorzar en las escaleras. – Ahí la pelirrosa se sentó con el moreno a su lado. Sacó la lonchera que tenía, mostrando dos compartimentos de pura comida, entre pollo frito, arroz, puré de papá y varios complemente más, Ramón lo observó con brillo en sus ojos.

\- Se ve delicioso… - Podía sentir la saliva escurrir de su boca, limpiándosela rápidamente, Sayori soltó una pequeña risa, en ese momento sujetó los palillos para agarrar un pedazo de pollo y dirigirlo hacia él.

\- Vamos, di ah.

\- ¿Eh? – Rápidamente se sorprendió por la acción de su amiga. - ¿Vas a alimentarme? No es necesario que lo hagas, puedo comer por mí mismo.

\- No seas así ¿Qué acaso los hombres no son felices cuando una chica les da de comer?

\- Bueno… es verdad, pero eso sería si fuéramos pareja… - Ya estaba empezando a sentirse un poco avergonzado, las mejillas de Sayori igual estaban rojas, pero continuaba sonriendo.

\- Ya no puedes retroceder, ahora abre la boca.

\- Muy bien… - Obedeció a su amiga abriendo la boca, sintió el pedazo de pollo frito entrar en su boca y comenzando a masticar, saboreando. - ¡Está bueno! – Exclamó felizmente, Sayori sonrió.

\- Me alegra… me encargo de preparar mis almuerzos todas las noches antes de dormir, como son mis gustos, tenía algo de miedo de saber lo que alguien más opinaba.

\- Para nada, en realidad esto es mucho mejor que lo que yo mismo preparo, no puedo hacer nada más que unos huevos revueltos. – Confesó el moreno, asintiendo con la cabeza y cruzado de brazos. – Realmente serás una buena esposa, afortunado el sujeto que te tenga.

\- ¡¿Eeeh!? – Repentinamente se puso roja. – U-Una esposa, no es posible. – Empezó a negar. – No soy lo suficiente madura para pensar en ser ama de casa, sigo dependiendo de ti para muchas cosas.

\- No te martirices, sé que podrás cambiar y hacerte una buena vida, en algún momento los dos tendremos que tomar caminos separados, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que sigamos siendo amigos y estemos en contacto.

\- Bueno… eso es verdad… - Bajó el rostro por unos segundos, ya nuevamente volteó a verle. – Sigamos comiendo, ya mero tocarán el timbre.

No dijeron nada más, disfrutaron de la comida, Ramón lo hizo más que de costumbre mientras Sayori le veía con una sonrisa, ya en cierto momento ella desvió la mirada, ahora poniendo una mirada melancólica.

* * *

Llegó la hora de ir a las actividades del club. Ya los dos llegaron donde el resto les esperaba, como siempre, Monika les recibió con una cálida bienvenida y Ramón también saludaba a Natsuki y Yuri. Sayori, por alguna razón, siempre se quedaba a un lado mientras el moreno hablaba con el resto de las chicas, se mantenía callada manteniendo una mirada de preocupación, aunque Ramón no se daba cuenta de ello. Ya finalmente Monika llamó para comenzar con la entrega de poemas, como siempre, él fue primero con su amiga.

\- ¿Lista para leer el poema que escribí hoy? – Preparó Ramón, Sayori asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Espero poder oír buenas opiniones del mío, siento que ayer fue un poco complicado de escribir. – Confesó la pelirrosa.

\- No importa, cualquier cosa que hagas, estará bien. – Se intercambiaron los papeles, comenzando a leer, ya el moreno notaba los cambios esenciales en sus escritos, producto de lo que estaba por suceder. – Estás intentando cosas nuevas, siempre es genial expandir horizontes.

\- Me alegra, con lo que vi del tuyo, sí que sabes muy bien cómo me gusta la forma en que escribes, ya veo mayor dominio de tu estilo, realmente me hace feliz que te hayas adaptado rápidamente al club.

\- Es lo más obvio después de todo, me presentaste aquí, tenía que cumplir con las expectativas para que no salieras mal parada después de todo. Además, siempre que es escribo los poemas, nos hago pensando en ti. – Aquello sorprendió bastante a Sayori, que se puso roja, rápidamente regresó a su expresión normal.

\- … Realmente piensas en mi todo el tiempo. – Soltó una pequeña risa, Ramón notó un detalle en su lazo.

\- Sayori, no tienes bien puesto tu lazo.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que me lo acomodé esta mañana cuando salimos. – El moreno soltó un suspiro.

\- Después de todo se te siguen olvidando cosas. – Se acercó para ayudarla a acomodarlo, tenía su rostro muy de cerca, e incluso pudo notar cosas, como que su pecho era más grande de lo que pensaba, ante ello, Sayori formó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

\- ¡¿D-De que estás hablando!? – Respondió bastante nervioso.

\- Puede que no te hayas fijado antes, pero yo igual he crecido, ya siento como que mis pechos me aprietan un poco con esta blusa, tal vez deba cambiar de talla. – Ramón no podía evitar ciertos vistazos a su pecho, era como decía, sobresalía un poco del chaleco que llevaba. – Descuida, no me importa si eres tu quien me está viendo… ¡Auch!

Ramón le dio un pequeño golpe de karate en la cabeza, causando que soltara un lagrimón en su ojo izquierdo.

\- No seas tonta, si actúas de esa forma, algún chico terminará aprovechándose de ti, y luego no vengas llorando cuando las cosas no salgan como quieras.

\- Tienes razón… lo lamento. – Se disculpó la pelirrosa, ya el moreno volvió a sonreír.

Después de intercambiar con el resto de las chicas, las actividades terminaron, nuevamente iba a caminar junto con Sayori a sus casas, en ese momento Monika le llamó para hablar de algo, con algo de curiosidad, siguió a la castaña.

\- De que querías hablar. – preguntó, Monika puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No mucho… solo que me he fijado algunas cosas sobre Sayori, en ocasiones la he visto sola en un rincón mientras los demás conversan… como si se estuviera poniendo algún tipo de barrera con las demás.

\- Eso no parece ser normal ¿Ella era bastante alegre desde antes que entrara?

\- Eso y mucho más… ya sabes que ella fue la primera en estar de acuerdo con la idea de forma el club de literatura cuando apenas yo lo propuse, ella me apoyó en todo lo necesario, el papeleo con el consejo estudiantil, la búsqueda de integrantes, incluso dibujó panfletos para entregar a los estudiantes… ella realmente es bastante entusiasta y le encanta el club, incluso siento que su amor por la literatura es mucho mayor que el mío… pero estos últimos días me he sentido algo preocupada, como ha estado manteniendo su distancia con las otras.

\- … Tal vez debería hablar con ella para tratar el asunto, somos amigos dela infancia, debería poder entenderla.

\- No te preocupes por ello, yo hablaré con ella, soy la presidenta del club, así que quiero asegurarme de que todos los miembros estén bien. – Sonrió la castaña. – Además, ahora mismo debemos enfocarnos en escoger los poemas correspondientes para la presentación que haremos en el festival escolar, no puedo permitir que te distraigas con otros asuntos.

\- … Si tú lo dices, confiaré en ti para que puedas hacerlo, es mi amiga después de todo.

\- Muy bien, verás como todo estará arreglado. – Ya se despidió de ella, cuando Ramón se dio la vuelta para irse, la sonrisa de Monika se extendió por unos segundos antes de volver a su expresión normal.

* * *

Cayendo la noche, ya había terminado con su poema, a pesar de ello no había cenado, tampoco tenía muchas energías para cocinar algo, después de todo su repertorio era bastante limitado.

\- Apestar no haber aprovechado esa oportunidad que mi mamá me dio de enseñarme algunos platillos… - Estaba recostado en su cama, durante un momento no pudo olvidar el sabor del almuerzo preparado por Sayori, su estómago empezó a rugir. – Esa comida sí que estuvo deliciosa… me pregunto si no le importará…

Se cambió de ropa, saliendo de su casa, no tardó mucho en caminar para llegar a la casa de su amiga, estaba frente a la puerta, tocando el timbre.

\- ¡Ya voy! – Escuchó al otro lado, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a la pelirrosa - ¡¿Ramón!? ¿Qué haces aquí y tan tarde?

\- Hola Sayori, es solo que no puedo olvidar del almuerzo y la comida deliciosa que hiciste… y no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar algo, así que espero no te moleste que venga a cenar contigo.

\- ¡¿EH!? P-Para nada. Por favor, entra. – Le permitió la entrada al moreno, mientras él ya pasaba por el comedor, Sayori se dirigía a la cocina, caminando de una forma graciosa, bastante mecánica como un robot.

\- Eso huele bien. – Captó el aroma en el aire. - ¿Qué estás preparando?

\- Esto… bueno, hacía chuletas de cerdo bañadas en salsa de soya, aunque solo era para mí, no te preocupes, haré más para ambos, aunque tardaré un poco.

\- No importa, puedo esperar. – Anunció el moreno, sentándose en el sofá mientras encendía la tele, Sayori seguía en la cocina, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, esa era una situación que no se esperaba para nada.

\- (Estamos los dos solos en mi casa… y además estoy preparando la cena… es como si fuéramos una familia de verdad…) – Se imaginó una fantasía de ambos en una vida de casados, ella llevando un mantel, observando un anillo en su dedo mientras Ramón se preparaba para salir a trabajar, no sin antes despedirse con un beso, la pelirrosa agitó su cabeza. – (¡Que estoy pensando! Es algo que me gustaría que sucediera, pero…) – Bajó la mirada, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, recordando aquel momento donde Ramón y Yuri estaban abrazados. – (No puedo culparlo, Yuri es una chica bastante hermosa, no sería sorpresa que acabe enamorándose de ella, también Natsuki es bastante linda, y Monika ya conocía a Ramón de antes, cualquiera de ellas tres tienen mejores oportunidades que yo…)

Terminó de preparar la cena, ya los platos y cubiertos estaban puestos sobre la mesa, los dos se sentaron dispuestos a comer, Ramón ya mantenía sus ojos sobre la deliciosa comida que estaba frente a él.

\- Espero te guste. – Anunció la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, el castaño no se hizo esperar, comenzando a tragar la comida como si no hubiera un mañana, Sayori observaba bastante complacida como disfrutaba de la comida.

\- Realmente, Sayori, eres la mejor. – Hablaba entre bocados, ella soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No hables mientras comes, no querrás atragantarte.

\- Es verdad, lo siento. – Dijo después de tomar jugo y continuar. No tardó más que unos segundos cuando terminó. – Eso realmente me devolvió a la vida… muchas gracias por la comida.

\- No es por nada, me alegra que te gustara; comiste demasiado rápido, yo apenas voy por la mitad.

\- Tenía mucha hambre, y realmente adoro la comida que haces. Si seguiré comiendo cosas deliciosas, no me importaría estar a tu lado para siempre.

\- ¡¿Para siempre!? – Aquello hizo que se exaltara demasiado, causando que se cayera de espaldas con todo y silla.

\- ¡¿Sayori!? – Ramón se levantó por la preocupación, la pelirrosa sentía algo de dolor por la caída, sujetándose la cabeza. - ¿No te lastimaste fuerte?

\- No, solo me di un golpe en la cabeza, pero nada peligroso… - Ya sonrió, sacando la lengua. – Que torpe soy.

\- … Realmente, me diste un pequeño susto con eso, que tal si se te caía el tenedor o cuchillo encima, iba a tener problemas lidiando con todo.

\- Es cierto jaja, lo siento. – le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – Lo bueno fue que no sucedió nada grave, ya me cuidaré mejor.

\- Eso espero… - Soltó un suspiro de alivio, Sayori ya pudo terminar su cena, el moreno ya se iba a regresar a su casa. – Nos vemos mañana, espero ver qué nuevo poema tendrás.

\- Igualmente. – Se despidió de él, conforme se alejaba, fue borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, ahora formando una expresión de preocupación… - (Me pregunto si lo recordará…)

* * *

Llegó la mañana siguiente, Ramón se levantó para ir a buscar a Sayori, quizás nuevamente se había queda dormida, llegó a la puerta de su casa para tocar, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, intentó entrar, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

\- Que raro… quizás se fue antes. – No pensó en nada más, ya entonces fue solo a la escuela. Al llegar y entrar a su salón, ya Sayori estaba ahí, la saludó, esta hizo lo mismo, aunque había algo raro en ella. Las clases pasaron y era hora de ir al club, ya estando, Monika anunció de hacer un anuncio para su presentación de poemas.

\- Muy bien, hoy primeramente vamos a pensar en ideas para presentar y llamar la atención en el festival ¿alguien tiene alguna?

\- Yo, tengo una. – Sayori levantó la mano, Monika le dio el pase. – Hacemos panfletos con dibujos todos lindos y los entregamos, así la gente se interesará en nuestro puesto.

\- Sayori, eso es lo más común que se puede hacer, quizás necesitamos algo con más impacto. – Comentó Natsuki.

\- Pero me gustan los dibujos lindos… - Bajó su voz.

\- No parece una mala idea, un buen poster llama la atención y seguro así la gente se interesará. – Pensó Yuri, Sayori se alegró al ver que ella estaba de acuerdo.

\- Entonces no debería haber problema, ya luego vamos a asignar trabajos separados para cada uno, por ahora deberíamos preparar el material.

\- Debe haber crayones y cartulina en el cuarto de arte al lado, iré por ellos. – Anunció Sayori saliendo, Ramón pensó que quizás tendría problemas, no podía dejarla sola.

\- La acompañaré, procuraré que no se lastime o algo. – Dijo antes de salir, se apuró para alcanzarla. – Sayori, déjame ayudarte cargando cosas.

\- Muy bien, la verdad pensaba que quizás no iba a lograrlo sola, hay algunas cosas que están muy altas para mí.

\- Entonces puedes dejarme eso. – Anunció bastante seguro. Llegaron a la sala, entrando se observaban varios lienzos, figuras y estatuas, todo el material típico de una sala de ese tipo.

\- Los crayones y cartulinas deben estar en uno de los almacenes. – Fue a abrir uno de ellos, en ese sitio se encontraban muchas cajas. – Debe ser una de estas donde están los crayones. – Mientras buscaba, una de ellas estaba justo al borde encima de ella, amenazando con caerle encima, Ramón se dio cuenta de esto.

\- ¡Sayori, cuidado!

\- ¿Eh? – Volteó hacia arriba, viendo la caja ya a punto de caer sobre su cabeza, el moreno pudo llegar a tiempo, poniéndose encima de ella para protegerla, la pelirrosa le observó con preocupación – Ramón ¿Estás bien?

\- Si… veo que esa caja no estaba tan pesada, por lo que no dolió mucho.

\- A pesar de ello, pudo ser peligroso… igual te agradezco que me salvaras.

\- No fue por nada… - En ese momento se dio cuenta, tenía a Sayori acorralada contra la pared del almacén, la distancia entre los dos, era mínima, casi que podía observar sus labios, ella igual observó los del moreno, sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa.

\- Esto… Ramón… cuanto tiempo estaremos así.

\- No sé… deberíamos regresar pronto, se estarán preguntando por nosotros…

\- Si… debemos volver… - Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, estaban a punto de darse un beso en ese sitio.

\- Ramón. – Escucharon una voz ajena, se detuvieron y alejaron rápidamente, Monika estaba ahí, teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa. – Esto… se estaban tardando y vine a buscarles a ver si no había algún problema.

\- No es nada, solo me salvó de que me cayera una caja encima. – Sayori se alejó, sujetando una de las cajas que contenía crayones. – Ya tengo lo que vinimos a buscar, regresemos. – Anunció mientras se regresaba rápidamente, quedando solo Ramón y Monika en un ambiente incómodo.

\- … Espero no haber causado problemas.

\- Para nada… - Respondió el moreno con resignación.

Una vez volvieron, ya comenzó con la entrega de poemas, una vez más fue primero con Sayori, intercambiando los suyos, la pelirrosa tenía una expresión de asombro.

\- … Este debe ser el mejor poema que has escrito, es simplemente genial – Anunció ella de forma alegre. – Realmente lo has hecho de la forma que me gusta, como si fuera específicamente para que me gustara… - Su voz se fue apagando lentamente, Ramón le observó.

\- Sayori… ¿sucede algo?

\- … ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué yo? – Preguntaba en voz baja. - ¿Por qué sigues hablando conmigo en vez del resto?

\- ¿Sayori? ¿A qué te refieres? – Ramón levantó la ceja, ya entonces vio como la pelirrosa comenzó a llorar.

\- Se supone que te traje al club para que pudieras hacer amigos con otras personas, en vez de eso sigues hablando conmigo, vas y vienes de la escuela conmigo, deberías hacer eso con las demás, si no es así, de que habrá servido que te invitara al club…

\- Sayori… - Ramón ya lo sabía, a partir de ahora tenía que actuar para evitar que la tragedia suceda. – No es que no quiera relacionarme con las otras, son buenas chicas, pero tú siempre estarás en primer lugar para mí, eres mi amiga importante después de todo.

\- Eso lo sé… pero, si lo dices de esa forma, haces las cosas difíciles para mí… estaría mejor si hablas con las demás... a menos… que recuerdes esa promesa…

\- ¿Sayori? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntaba el moreno, ya la pelirrosa no pudo aguantar más, salió corriendo de ahí para sorpresa de todos. - ¡Sayori! – Intentó detenerla pero no pudo, quería ir tras ella, más algo en su cuerpo evitaba que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Ramón… - Monika le vio con un rostro de preocupación. – Ella estará bien, no sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes dos, pero seguro al día siguiente estará bien, dale tiempo.

Ramón quería hacer algo en serio, pero ya era demasiado tarde, quizás debía seguir la palabra de Monika y dejar que todo suceda, tal vez a la mañana siguiente ella volvería con su sonrisa de siempre y listo, nada malo puede ocurrir.

\- Muy bien… ojalá eso suceda.

\- Te lo aseguro, todo saldrá bien. – Sonrió la castaña. Después de eso continuó el intercambio de poemas y acabaron las actividades. Ramón regresó solo a su casa, no podía sacar de su mente la expresión de Sayori en ese momento, realmente esperaba que todo pudiera resolverse pronto.

* * *

**Sí, cambié orden de los sucesos en como suceden, pero viendo todos los cambios ocurridos, no es nada importante, ya saben lo que se viene, y aquí es donde empezará lo bueno de esta historia, ya verán cuando pase ese momento, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	7. Arco de Sayori 5: Fracaso

Desde que Sayori se fue, Ramón no ha dejado de sentirse preocupado, por cualquier cosa puso un punto de guardado, observando que no le quedaban muchos espacios, tenía que racionar bastante bien donde poner uno. Ya era de día, tenía que asistir a la escuela, a pesar de ello su mente seguía enfocada en Sayori, ya era el momento en que debía de hacer algo.

Salió de su casa, iba a ir a buscarla, al menos con una esperanza de que lograra responderle, tocando la puerta.

\- ¡Sayori, soy yo, tenemos que ir a la escuela! – Gritó desde afuera, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, intentó abrir, pero estaba cerrado con llave. – No puede ser… espero no haberlo arruinado.

Quería esperar un rato más para ver si salía, pero no podía debido a tiempo, igualmente pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que ya haya salido y se encuentre en el instituto, con aquello en mente decidió irse, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la casa.

Llegó al instituto, quiso adelantarse a ir al salón si lograba ver a la pelirrosa, no tuvo suerte pues no estaba ahí, solamente soltó un suspiro. Las clases pasaron, Ramón no pudo concentrarse demasiado lo cual le hizo acreedor de unos cuantos regaños, al final terminó y jamás llegó a verla, ahora solo faltaba el club, por lo menos con la última esperanza de que se encuentre ahí, fue a la sala. Se apuró para llegar, abriendo la puerta, solo se encontraban tres personas dentro, ni una señal de su amiga.

\- Ramón ¿sucede algo? Te ves algo agitado. – preguntó Monika algo preocupada, Ramón por un momento comenzó a respirar agitadamente, ya entonces intentó lucir más calmado.

\- No es nada… solo quería ver si, por alguna razón, Sayori estaba aquí en el club.

\- Bueno… lamento decirlo, pero no la he visto en todo el día.

\- Ya veo… lamento si te di falsas esperanzas, pero estoy segura de que ella podrá recuperarse, tal vez solo necesite tiempo para pensarlo, antes de que te des cuenta, estará de regreso con nosotros, tan alegre como siempre.

\- … Tal vez tengas razón… solo deba darle un poco de espacio y estará bien. – La castaña puso la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

\- El festival escolar está cerca, ella no querrá que, por un problema, llegue a perjudicar a todo el club y nuestra presentación; aunque sea sin ella, debemos avanzar.

\- Es verdad… gracias por escucharme Monika.

\- No es nada. – Soltó una pequeña risa. Las actividades dieron comienzo con una nueva revisión de poemas, naturalmente se acercaría primero con Sayori pero ella ya no estaba ahí, se sentía un poco decaído, solo porque no deseaba que el resto le viera así, intentó mantenerse con ánimos. De esa forma se acercó a Yuri para realizar el intercambio, ambos sujetando el papel del otro.

\- Ramón… ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó la chica de cabello morado.

\- ¿Eh? Si ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Te noto algo apagado, creo que es obvio que se trata de Sayori. – Dijo, Ramón bajó la mirada. – Lo siento, no quise decirlo para lastimarte, lo juro. – Empezó a disculparse, el moreno soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No es eso, si admito que estoy preocupado por ella, creo que nunca tuvimos una pelea tan grande como aquella, debió incomodar a todos ¿cierto?

\- Para alguien tan alegre y positiva como ella, si fue la primera vez que todas la vimos de esa forma, yo igual quería haber dicho algo para ayudar, pero… me dio miedo, no puedo considerarme su amiga al no haberla ayudado… soy una mala persona…

\- Yuri, nadie te está culpando aquí, a fin de cuentas, toda la responsabilidad es mía por no saber muy bien cuál es su problema; ya buscaré la forma de arreglarlo, para que ella esté de regreso con nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

\- … Si… - Intentó articular una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de su preocupación, Ramón le acompañó con el gesto.

Después de ella, ahora acudió con Natsuki, la pequeña seguía teniendo un porte rudo hacia él, aquello le daba una sensación incomoda, sin mucho que decir, intercambiaron hojas, mientras él leía, Natsuki mantuvo el mismo rostro.

\- … Esto, Natsuki ¿algún problema? – preguntó el moreno. La pequeña levantó la ceja.

\- ¿En serio preguntas eso? ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? No sabía que eras tan cínico. – Había cierto tono de molestia en su voz, Ramón bajó la mirada. – Sayori es una gran amiga, y que tú la hayas hecho llorar es algo imperdonable, no importa que sean amigos de la infancia, eso no te da derecho a lastimarla de esa forma.

\- … Lo sé, cometí un error, aunque realmente no estoy seguro de qué fue, quiero resolverlo de alguna forma.

\- Tienes que hacerlo. – habló con franqueza la pequeña. – El club no está completo sin ella, así como ella me arrastró para unirme, aunque sea a la fuerza, yo la traeré de regreso si llegas a fallar.

\- … Muy bien, me alegra que seas tan buena con ella. – Sonrió el moreno, Natsuki se avergonzó rápidamente, poniéndose roja.

\- E-Es solo por el club, todos se pondrían tristes sin ella… has todo lo posible porque vuelva a ser feliz ¿entendido?

\- Entendido.

Una vez terminó las actividades diarias, Monika tenía otro anuncio que dar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Con el festival acercándose, ahora tenemos que repartir las actividades para prepararlo todo, ya está decidido que imprimiré los panfletos para la presentación, se suponía que Sayori iba a ayudarme con esto… ojalá pueda contactarla. Natsuki hará cupcakes para los que asistan y Yuri estará realizando pancartas y demás decoraciones para la sala. Ramón no tiene ninguna tarea asignada por lo que puedes escoger en ayudar a cualquiera de nosotras.

El moreno tenía que escoger en ayudar a alguna, en realidad quería seguir tratando con el tema de Sayori, en ese momento Natsuki empezó a reclamar.

\- Un momento, yo soy la que necesita ayuda aquí, después de todo hacer muchos cupcakes sola es bastante trabajo, necesito el apoyo posible respecto a solo imprimir panfletos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Natsuki. – Habló Yuri. – Lo lamento Monika por decirlo, pero no creo que realmente necesites la ayuda de Ramón para tu tarea, en cualquier caso, Sayori te estará apoyando, yo soy la que realmente necesita ayuda con mi trabajo.

\- Ramón, será mejor que decidas por una de las dos, de una vez. – Natsuki se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta, se sintió nervioso por la mirada de ambas chicas, al final solo dijo lo que le llegó primero a la mente.

\- Muy bien, estaré ayudando a Yuri. – Al escucharlo, la pelimorada rápidamente se avergonzó.

\- ¿En serio? Maldición, no es justo… - Natsuki maldijo por lo bajo. – No me agrada, pero no hay otra opción ¿cierto?

\- Natsuki… no hay necesidad de que estés molesta, eres bastante buena horneando, y estoy segura de que podrás manejar esto por tu cuenta, después de todo has estado haciendo cupcakes para nosotras en el club, así que hacer unos más no deberá ser complicado.

\- Bueno… es verdad, puedo manejarlo. – De alguna forma aquello funcionó para calmarla. – Ya verán todos, haré esos cupcakes hasta para mil personas.

\- Tampoco necesitamos demasiados… - Un gotón surgió en la frente de Monika. – Muy bien, ya que los trabajos están repartidos, espero pronto recibir las noticias, ya mañana es fin de semana por lo que tendrán todo el día para realizarlo, con esto terminamos.

Las actividades cesaron, ya finalmente podían irse, Yuri se acercó a Ramón para hablar por una última vez.

\- B-Bueno… ya que los dos estaremos trabajando juntos en esto… ¿no es problema si voy a tu casa? Después de todo no está muy lejos de instituto y sería más fácil transportarlo todo desde ahí.

\- Claro que no, yo igual pensaba lo mismo, de esa forma podremos trabajar más cómodos. – Yuri abrió los ojos, sintiendo algo de pena.

\- Muy bien… intercambiemos números, para que te avise mañana cuando llegue.

\- Entendido. – Los dos intercambiaron números en sus teléfonos, ya finalmente partiendo a su casa. En todo eso tiempo buscaba la forma de arreglar las cosas con Sayori, por algún caso, se dirigió a su casa para ver si podía al menos ya hablar con ella. Llegó y tocó la puerta, espero por unos cuantos segundos para ver si llegaba a abrir, aunque eso no sucedió. – Parece que tampoco será esta ocasión…

Ya estaba por irse cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, ahí vio a Sayori la cual estaba en Pijama, aquello alertó al moreno.

\- ¡Sayori! – Rápidamente fue con ella, la pelirrosa intentó poner una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas. – No fuiste hoy a la escuela, eso me tuvo preocupado.

\- Lo siento… no tuve fuerzas para ir hoy… parece que los preocupé a todos. – Intentó reír, aunque no pudo, Ramón seguía teniendo su rostro de preocupación. – Yo… realmente lamento haberte tenido preocupado, Monika me habló hace poco y dijo acerca de los preparativos para nuestra presentación, la estaré ayudando entonces y tu estarás con Yuri.

\- Si quieres, puedo decirle que no podré ayudarla y así estar todo el día contigo mañana. – Sugirió el moreno, pero Sayori negó con la cabeza.

\- No es necesario, ella necesita tu ayuda ¿no es así? No quiero entrometerme en sus planes por mi culpa…

\- Sayori… - Ya no era cuestión de que fuera un personaje de videojuego, la pelirrosa estaba ahí con él, tenía sentimientos, pensamientos y acciones propias, realmente deseaba ayudarla con todas sus fuerzas.

\- … Supongo que no te habrás dado cuenta, pero yo siempre sufrí de una gran depresión, vivo sola sin mis padres, después de lo que ocurrió con mi madre en ese accidente y mi padre que decidió irse… pensé que iba a estar sola todo el tiempo, eso fue hasta que te conocí, me hiciste olvidar de lo miserable que era, realmente era feliz mientras estuvieras a mi lado… ahora… entiendo que te presenté al club y te hayas hecho amigo de las demás, duele un poco que te hayas alejado, al menos eso siento, pero si es por tu bien, estoy dispuesta a aceptar este dolor. – En ese momento Ramón abrazó a Sayori, la cual se sorprendió.

\- No seas tonta, no te abandonaré por nada del mundo, eso es algo seguro, siempre serás mi valiosa amiga, ya cuantas veces he dicho esto, y para confirmarlo, pasaré todo el día del festival contigo ¿Qué dices?

\- … Me alegra, realmente me gustaría, pero quizás sea mejor que lo pases con otra de las chicas del club, Yuri o Natsuki deben necesitarlo más. – Ramón le siguió observando con esos ojos expresando preocupación. – Ya se está haciendo tarde y debo preparar la cena, nos vemos.

Ya cerró la puerta, el moreno se quedó afuera con la mirada en el suelo, apretando su puño, no pudo hacer nada por ella.

* * *

Llegó la mañana, después de desayunar y preparar un punto de guardado, solo tenía que esperar a la llegada de Yuri para comenzar a trabajar en las decoraciones, por cualquier cosa avisó a Sayori por medio de su teléfono para ver si estaba bien, al menos recibió un emoticón señalando que seguía viva, lo cual le alivió por un instante. En ese momento escuchó el timbre de la puerta, al abrirla, ahí estaba la pelimorada, llevaba puesto un vestido de una sola pieza con una chaqueta encima de color verde.

\- Hola Ramón, espero no haber llegado bastante temprano.

\- Para nada, ya me estaba preparando para cuando llegues, adelante. – La chica entró con algo de pena, era la primera vez que pasaba a la casa de Ramón lo cual hacía que sus mejillas se pinten de rojo. – Estaremos realizando las decoraciones en mi habitación, por lo que puedes subir.

Señaló a las escaleras arriba para que ella subiera, siendo seguido por el moreno, al momento de entrar, Yuri se sintió algo cohibida, llegando para sentarse en el suelo cubierto por la alfombra.

\- No hay necesidad de que estés tan nerviosa. – Habló el moreno a sus espaldas, causando que ella saltara un poco.

\- Lo lamento… es mi primera vez en la habitación de un chico… además de que estamos a solas, espero lo entiendas.

-No te preocupes, estamos aquí para trabajar ¿no? Espero tengas todo el material preparado.

\- Si, aquí lo tengo. – Sacó varias cartulinas, listones y demás materiales de la bolsa que trajo, ahí sostuvo un cuchillo en sus manos.

\- ¿Para que el cuchillo? – preguntó Ramón, Yuri se sintió atrapada por unos segundos.

\- Bueno… pensé que podía servirnos… también, no lo he dicho antes, pero tengo una fijación por los cuchillos… de alguna forma, tener cosas afiladas cerca de mí me pone bastante relajada. Sé que es raro y piensas que soy extraña por gustarme y todo eso.

\- No he dicho aquello, no tengo razones para criticar tus gustos, aunque si es algo inusual, no tengo problemas por ello.

\- Ya veo… gracias por entender… - Sonrió ligeramente la pelimorada.

\- Muy bien, como vamos a estar pintando, déjame buscar agua abajo, en un momento vuelvo. – Ramón salió de la habitación, quedando Yuri sola, el hecho de estar en la habitación de un chico hizo que empezara a respirar agitadamente, su mano con la cual sostenía el cuchillo empezó a temblar, sus mejillas se iban poniendo más rojas.

\- (… no habrá problema si lo hago una vez ¿cierto? A Ramón no le importa después de todo… igual, no puedo resistir) - Ya estaba acercando el cuchillo a su brazo, justo a unos centímetros cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, deteniéndose.

\- Ya regresé. – Llevaba un plato con agua, Yuri le vio con una sonrisa y algo de sudor en su frente. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Nada, debo preparar las pinturas ¿no? – Yuri se apuró a abrir los frascos y sacar los pinceles, Ramón se encargó de colocar hojas en el suelo en caso de que se les escape alguna gota y no manche la alfombra. Una vez todo estuvo listo, empezaron, tenían que realizar alguna ilustración correspondiente al club.

\- ¿Tienes una idea de que puede ser las decoraciones? – preguntó Ramón, Yuri se puso a pensar.

\- Bueno, por unos momentos pensé en pintar pequeños libros en las cartulinas y entonces decorar poniendo listones encima para que no se vea tan mal.

\- Me parece excelente… si te soy sincero, no se me da bien las artes manuales, por lo que te agradezco que me estés conmigo.

\- N-No es nada… yo fui la que pedí ayuda, en realidad debo ser la agradecida con todo esto. – Confesó teniendo sus mejillas rojas, Ramón soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Muy bien, mientras más rápido avancemos, mejor podremos seguir. – ya entonces comenzaron, los dos avanzaban a un buen camino con las ilustraciones, aunque las del moreno iban un poco chuecas, causando que Yuri riera por lo bajo y él se avergonzara.

\- Lo sé, no soy muy bueno pintando, lo admito. – Dijo con algo de molestia.

\- Lo siento… es que nunca había visto un libro con forma de rectángulo, realmente es nuevo… - Hablaba mientras trataba de contener la risa.

\- ¿Ah? ¿En serio? Muy bien, entonces veamos si esto se te hace gracioso. – Ramón sujetó el pincel, acercándose peligrosamente a Yuri para pintarle encima, ella se dio cuenta, apartándose a un lado.

\- Un momento, eso fue peligroso. – Dijo un poco asustada pero igual divertida.

\- Tú te burlaste de mi sentido artístico, ahora intentaré probarte lo contrario, mejorando tu rostro. – Comenzó a perseguir a la chica, la cual corría mientras ambos reían, los dos se estaban divirtiendo bastante, ya entonces llegó un momento en que se cansaron, al menos consiguió hacerle una raya en la mejilla a Yuri. – Victoria, te pinté.

\- Ok, ganaste… - Dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente, pero estaba feliz. – Ojalá no sea permanente.

\- Descuida, si la quitamos ahora, no deberá suceder nada. – Ramón sujetó una toalla, en ese momento se acercó a la pelimorada, quedando frente a frente, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo en lo que el moreno comenzaba a limpiar su mejilla con la toalla húmeda. – Muy bien, ya no hay nada.

\- … - Yuri solo asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose a sentar, tenía bastante vergüenza como para hablar, Ramón ya hizo lo mismo, en ese momento, nos e dio cuenta, pero sintió un pequeño dolor en su dedo.

\- Maldición. – Se dio cuenta que se había cortado un poco con el cuchillo que estaba cerca de ahí, comenzando a sangrar un poco. Yuri se alarmó rápidamente.

\- ¡Ramón! Tenemos que hacer algo.

\- Descuida, es solo un pequeño corte, con solo ir a buscar una bandita y será todo.

\- No realmente, hay que encargarse rápido. – Yuri sujetó la mano del moreno, y en un acto inesperado, se metió el dedo a la boca, empezando a chupar la sangre, aquello sorprendió a Ramón.

-¿Y-Yuri? – En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta, soltando la mano del moreno, su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

\- E-Esto… yo no sé qué fue lo que hice, estaba asustada y no tuve otra opción.

\- No importa… agradezco el gesto… - Se armó un silencio incomodo entre ambos. – Deberíamos continuar ¿no?

\- Es cierto… - Siguieron con el trabajo, por un momento estuvo apenado, pero ya después Ramón sonrió.

\- (Ella realmente se preocupó por ese pequeño corte… eso dice bastante que me tiene bastante estima, algo que me agrada… lo lamento, pero tu momento no ha llegado aún…)

Luego de un par de horas, pudieron terminar, Ramón se secó el sudor de la frente observando el trabajo de ambos.

\- Parece que ya quedó. – Se sentía orgulloso del trabajo recién terminado, Yuri igualmente sonrió.

\- Me alegra que no tardáramos demasiado, esto deberá gustarle a Monika una vez se lo mostremos.

\- Es lo más seguro, me alegra haber hecho esto contigo. – Yuri sintió sus mejillas rojas, mirando al suelo.

\- Yo… siento lo mismo… me divertí estando a solas contigo, esto nunca antes pudo ser posible, me alegra que haya sucedido. – Sonrió, Ramón hizo lo mismo, ya en ese momento revisó la hora. – Supongo que tengo que irme.

Ambos bajaron a la entrada, ya ahí Ramón abrió la puerta, con Yuri saliendo.

\- Fue divertido mientras duró… realmente me hubiera gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, pero supongo no se puede.

\- Igual siempre nos veremos en el club, podemos hablar siempre que quieras.

\- Eso es verdad… realmente te agradezco por el día de hoy. – Yuri se fue acercando poco a poco a Ramón, teniendo sus mejillas rojas, este rápidamente reaccionó.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- Yo… realmente estoy feliz por ello… - Ya estaba a punto de realizar algo cuando escucharon un ruido, al voltear sus cabezas vieron a Sayori.

\- ¿Sayori?

\- … Esto… lamento interrumpirlos. – Se disculpó, Yuri se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, alejándose rápidamente.

\- No es lo que piensas, yo solo…

\- No importa, de alguna forma me alegra saberlo. – Sonrió la pelirrosa, aunque se forzó a hacerlo, Yuri no podía soportar más la situación.

\- Bueno… nos veremos en el club. – Se despidió, yéndose ya de ahí, dejando a ambos solos, Ramón vio a Sayori con preocupación.

\- Bueno… yo lo sabía de alguna forma, que quizás alguna de ellas iba a desarrollar sentimientos por ti…

\- Sayori, no es lo que piensas, solo estábamos el trabajo para la presentación, es todo.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces, por qué ella parecía que… iba a besarte… y no te resististe.

\- No es que no me resistiera, estaba igual de sorprendido.

\- … Mientes… eres un mentiroso… ¡Mientes! – Sayori no pudo aguantar más, comenzando a llorar. - ¡No me gusta, no me gusta que pases más tiempo con Yuri, lo detesto!

\- Sayori…

\- ¡Pensé que podía manejarlo, que te lleves bien con las demás, pero no me gusta, lo odio, no quiero que sigas hablando con ellas, solo quiero que me veas a mí!

\- Sayori, necesitas calmarte, podemos hablar esto de mejor forma.

\- ¡Como puedo calmarme cuando casi veo que la persona que me gusta está por besar a otra chica! – Confesó la pelirrosa. – Así es, desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas, quería decírtelo pero quise esconder mis sentimientos, pensando en que serías más feliz si te relacionaras con alguien más, ahora ya no quiero eso, hace que me duela el corazón bastante… ahora lo sabes, soy una mala amiga, bastante egoísta y traicionera, pero no hay otra forma que conozca para hacerlo… a pesar de ello ¿aceptas mis sentimientos?

Ramón ya estaba en la decisión clave, realmente le tenía mucha estima a Sayori, la veía como una buena amiga, bastante confiable, como alguien que nunca pudo tener, pero respecto a la cuestión romántica, era otra cosa… no podía dar una respuesta sincera, sobre todo después de que ella se sinceró de esa forma.

\- … Sayori… yo, para mí siempre serás una gran amiga, eso es algo que nunca podrá desaparecer, pero… yo… lo siento… solo te veo como eso solamente, no puedo pensar de otra forma. – Sayori escuchó todo, teniendo la vista en el suelo.

\- … Ah… ah… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Soltó un gran grito, empezando a correr y alejarse de ahí, Ramón solo pudo apretar el puño, aguantando para no ir tras ella, se sentía muy culpable por haberla rechazado, pero no podía mentirle solo para que se sintiera bien, al final su voz desapareció totalmente.

\- Lo siento… Sayori…

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, ya tiene que ir al instituto, a pesar de todo seguía recordando lo sucedido con Sayori, se lamenta no haber logrado nada, ahora seguramente no podía ir a la escuela de esa forma. Se vistió y comenzó a ir, al llegar sintió como una sensación mala, de algo que iba a suceder.

\- ¿Ramón? – Monika le abarcó en el pasillo.

\- Monika, descuida, ya acabamos con las decoraciones.

\- Me alegra, pero siento que te ves mal, como algo pálido.

\- … No es nada, solo ayer sucedieron algunas cosas, pero igual el festival está por empezar.

\- Ya veo… sobre Sayori, ayer no la vi para nada, y tampoco es que haya venido hoy a la escuela… eso me preocupa un poco, ya sé que ustedes dos son amigos de la infancia y todo, pero realmente hay algo sobre ella que no puedo dejar de pensar… sobre todo con este poema.

Le pasó una hoja a Ramón la cual empezó a leer, ahí fue que vio todo lo que tenía, escrito, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente mientras leía cada párrafo, ya sabía de qué se trataba, su rostro fue perdiendo color poco a poco.

\- Creo que algo está mal con ella… ¿podrías ir a buscarla?

\- Muy bien, en un momento vuelvo. – Se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr, ese mal presentimiento no lo abandonaba, como que algo había hecho mal después de todo. – (Maldición, no puede ser… bajé la guardia después de todo lo que dije… maldita sea…)

En cuestión de tiempo llegó a la casa de Sayori, vio que la puerta estaba abierta, con cuidado y recuperando el aire entró, todo estaba en completo en silencio, solo pudo tragar saliva por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Subió las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la habitación de Sayori.

\- … (Muy bien, no sé qué tanto habré hecho, pero espero que nos sea ese final… no después de lo que he trabajado) Sayori… si estás ahí, he venido a buscarte, Monika pregunta por ti… - Empezó a abrir la puerta lentamente, sin escuchar una respuesta, eso ya fue suficiente para ponerlo bastante nervioso. – Sayori… yo…

Entró, entonces la vio, colgada del techo con una cuerda, el cuerpo sin vida de Sayori estaba ahí, Ramón cayó al suelo de espaldas, viendo a la que era su amiga, con una expresión sin vida mientras se balanceaba en el aire.

01010011 01101111 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100110 01110010 01101001 01101101 01101001 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101111

\- … No… por favor, no…

01001110 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110101 01100101 01100100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01110110 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01100100 01101001 01100101

\- Sayori… no…

01010010 01101001 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101

\- Sayori…

01010011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 00100000 01001101 01101111 01101110 01101001 01101011 01100001

\- ¡SAYORRRRIIIIII! – Empezó a gritar Ramón con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡SAYORI, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Rápidamente abrió el menú, seleccionando un punto de guardado mientras seguía llorando.

\- ¡NO ACEPTARÉ ESTE FINAL, SAYORI, TE SALVARÉ NO IMPORTA CUANTO PASE! – Gruñendo y apretando los dientes, apretó un punto de salvado, instantes después, todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**Ya lo puedo decir, aquí es donde ya todo se volverá complicado, la esencia del fic ha sido revelada, como ven, Ramón no logró cumplir lo que dijo y a causa de ello, Sayori murió, pero no todo está acabado, deben recordar sobre el sistema de puntos de guardado que obtuvo, accediendo a este, podrá regresar en cierto momento y volver a empezar, pero ¿será posible? ¿Intentando algo nuevo podrá salvarla? Ya el próximo cap veremos algunos intentos, ya digo que no será fácil cambiar algo que está programado. Saludos.**


	8. Arco de Sayori 6: Desesperación

Ramón empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, su mente estaba bastante difuminada por lo que no recordaba muy bien lo que pasaba, mientras se iba recuperando, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, al revisar por la ventana, era de noche.

\- Esto… - Vio la fecha, señalando que justamente era jueves. – Estoy tres días antes… - En ese momento finalmente recordó, la visión del cuerpo colgado de Sayori, apretó el puño fuertemente. – Así que fallé… supongo que me descontrolé, no recuerdo mucho de ese momento, pero ya no lo volveré a repetir… esta vez sí lo conseguiré… salvaré a Sayori.

El moreno no iba a perder el tiempo, fijándose que aún tenía la oportunidad, salió de su casa para ir directo a la de la pelirrosa, tocando la puerta con insistencia, en ese momento se abrió, viendo a Sayori la cual estaba en pijama.

\- ¿Ramón? Que haces aquí, ya es muy tarde.

\- Lo lamento si te interrumpo, solo quería pasarte a verte, después de lo sucedido en esta mañana… - Recordó sobre aquella discusión que tuvieron, la pelirrosa bajó la mirada, estaba sufriendo. – Realmente quiero hablar y que no haya problemas entre nosotros.

\- … Está bien. – Aceptó, dejando que el pelinegro entre a su casa, Sayori no iba a dejar que Ramón se quedara afuera en el frío; al entrar, pasó a la cocina para servir un vaso de té, el cual le pasó al chico que ya estaba en la mesa.

\- Gracias. – Aceptó el vaso, tomando un poco, Sayori se sentó en el otro lado.

\- Y bien ¿Qué quieres hablar? – preguntó la pelirrosa, Ramón bajó la mirada, jugando con los dedos.

\- Yo… realmente lamento lo que pasó, no quería que te pusieras triste si es que fue mi culpa, acepto que quizás hice mal, pero es que me preocupas, si paso más tiempo con las demás chicas de club es mi elección, tu siempre serás a quien tenga en mente primero.

\- … Me alegra escuchar eso… - Puso una pequeña sonrisa. – Creo que igual dejé que mis emociones me controlaran, últimamente me he sentido muy sensible, a pesar de que usualmente soy alegre y activa… no me siento así, hay ocasiones en que no quiero salir de mi cama, estos pensamientos invaden mi mente, diciendo que voy a estar sola, me alejarán de ti y otras cosas… Quizás no lo sepas, pero yo he tenido una gran depresión desde hace tiempo, desde hace años he vivido con el miedo de que no tendré a nadie que me cuida, me levante en la mañana y diga cosas bonitas, me quiera y diga que estoy haciendo bien, me haga feliz… La verdad, los momentos que he pasado contigo han sido los más felices de mi vida… desde que ocurrió aquello… jamás he podido experimentar una mayor felicidad que la que he tenido contigo… por eso tengo miedo… de que todo esto llegue a acabar en algún momento… al final me estaba mintiendo a mí misma, diciendo que debía relacionarte con las demás por tu propio bien… al final solo me estaba lastimando a mí misma e ignoraba mis propios sentimientos… soy una estúpida. – La pelirrosa comenzó a sollozar, Ramón se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

\- Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… no importa lo que suceda ahora, es mi decisión, y por ahora solo quiero estar contigo ¿Eso te parece bien?

\- … Si… - Confesó la pelirrosa, Ramón sonrió, ya dejando el abrazo.

\- Esto… pues si no te importa… ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo? – Al preguntar eso, Sayori se puso roja rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Eeeeeeh!? – Exclamó muy avergonzada. – C-Con quedarte a dormir, te refieres a…

\- ¡No me refiero a eso tonta! – Reclamó Ramón igual de avergonzado. – Solo pensé que, para que pudieras estar calmada, me quede contigo y puedas dormir en paz, de esa forma esos malos pensamientos que tienes se alejarán… aunque claro, si te molesta, podría irme y…

\- ¡No me molesta! – Confesó la pelirrosa con rubor en sus mejillas. – Es solo que… me tomó por sorpresa… jeje, hace muchos años que no dormimos juntos en la misma cama… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no tendrás pensamientos pervertidos?

\- Sayori, jamás tendría ese tipo de pensamientos contigo, no quiero ser grosero. – Sayori puso una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Incluso después de que me viste en ropa interior?

\- … No olvidarás eso ¿verdad? – Reclamó el moreno avergonzado, sacando una pequeña risa de Sayori.

\- Por supuesto que estoy feliz de que pueda dormir contigo, me encantaría. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa, relajando al moreno.

\- Solo déjame ir por un cambio de ropa a mi casa y ya volveré. – Dijo antes de irse, Sayori le vio mientras esperaba ansiosa, realmente quería poder dormir con el moreno.

No tardó mucho en regresar, recoger un solo conjunto para dormir y volver a la casa de Sayori, la pelirrosa le esperó ahí todo el tiempo, ya entrando, como fue corriendo, el moreno estaba sudando.

\- Quizás deba darme un baño ¿Está bien si uso el tuyo? – Preguntó Ramón, Sayori se avergonzó un poco.

\- Claro… en realidad salí hace poco, por lo que el agua de la tina sigue caliente…

\- Ok, me disculpo por la molestia. – Dijo antes de entrar, ya quitándose la ropa para entrar a la tina, Sayori no mentía, el agua continuaba caliente después de todo. – (Así que Sayori se estuvo bañando aquí hace poco…) – Pensamientos sobre la pelirrosa en el baño empezaron a llegar a su mente, causando que se ponga rojo – (¡Que rayos estoy pensando! No puedo dejar que mi mente se desvíe… realmente, estar a solas con una chica puede causar que piense en estas cosas)

Terminó de bañarse, ya cambiado, fue a la habitación de la pelirrosa, ya ella estaba ahí sentada en su cama, esperando al moreno.

\- ¿Qué tal el baño?

\- Bastante bueno, lo que necesitaba antes de dormir. – Ya al entrar, Sayori recogió el control del aire acondicionado, encendiéndolo.

\- Ya es tarde por lo que vamos a acostarnos.

\- Entendido, entonces ¿dormiremos en la misma cama? – preguntó el moreno, Sayori soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Es lo único que tengo aquí, no cuento con futones o cobertores por lo que no hay otra opción, además de que sugeriste aquello tan de repente que no pude prepararme, así que confronta las consecuencias. – Comentó Sayori de forma desafiante.

\- Muy bien, fue mi idea, debo de aguantar.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo el dormir conmigo. – Comentó la pelirrosa inflando sus mejillas, Ramón comenzó a reír.

\- No quise que sonara de esa forma, muy bien, no atrasemos el momento. – Ramón apagó las luces, la habitación quedó en la completa oscuridad, ya entonces se adentró en la cama de la pelirrosa, cubriéndose con la sabana, pudo sentir la presencia de su amiga justo a su lado, ambos se estaban viendo en ese momento, en una habitación completamente silenciosa donde solo el sonido del motor del aire se escuchaba.

\- Ramón… - Sayori interrumpió el silencio que reinaba. – No puedo encontrar las palabras para describir como me siento en este momento… es algo que deseo que nunca acabe…

\- Habla por ti misma, no es bueno para mi salud el dormir al lado de una chica a mi edad. – El moreno pudo escuchar la risa de Sayori por lo bajo.

\- No te preocupes, yo igual tengo mucha vergüenza, pero mi felicidad es mayor… - El moreno pudo sentir como su mano era sujetada, empezando a sentirse nervioso, los dedos de la mano de Sayori se entrelazaron con los suyos. – No me sueltes… permíteme estar así, es lo único que te voy a pedir…

\- … Realmente eres egoísta y te gusta hacerme sufrir… pero mis deseos de verte feliz son mucho más grandes… descuida, jamás te soltaré, no importa lo que pase…

\- … Muchas gracias Ramón… te quiero… - Finalmente la pelirrosa cayó dormida, el moreno soltó un suspiro pero su sonrisa no se borraba, al menos esperaba que ese movimiento pudiera cambiar la situación totalmente, ya finalmente empezó a cerrar los ojos para dormir, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Sayori, quedó profundamente dormido a su lado.

01000101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 11000011 10111010 01110100 01101001 01101100

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse a través de la ventana, Ramón empezó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro durmiente de la pelirrosa frente a él, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, realmente se veía muy tierna de ese modo, le impulsaba a querer protegerla de todo.

\- Sayori… ya es de mañana, debes levantarte para ir a la escuela. – Intentó despertarla Ramón, la pelirrosa comenzó a gruñir.

\- Cinco minutos más…

\- Nada de eso, levántate de una vez, o si no, no me haré responsable de que pueda hacerte ahora mismo, estás muy indefensa ¿Sabías?

\- … Que importa… - Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al moreno, este se estaba quedando sin opciones, entonces pensó en algo, poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

\- Entonces… eso significa que ¿puedo tocarte los pechos y no me harás nada? – Amenazó de forma maliciosa mientras movía sus dedos, en ese momento sintió un pie golpearlo en su estómago, cayendo de la cama.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya entendí, estoy despierta! – Sayori ya estaba sentada en su cama, cubriéndose los pechos con las manos, teniendo una expresión de molestia. – Realmente ibas a tocarme los pechos… sabía que eras un pervertido.

\- No iba a hacerlo, solo lo dije para levantarte… maldición, eso dolió. – Se sujetaba el estómago mientras se levantaba.

\- Te lo mereces. – Le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

\- Muy bien, ya iré a mi casa a cambiarme, a te espero para que te alistes y vayamos a la escuela. – Dijo saliendo de su habitación, Ramón logró cambiar un suceso que ocurría en el juego, en esos días Sayori no iba a la escuela, eso no iba a suceder.

Una vez se cambió, la pelirrosa ya estaba ahí con su uniforme, ambos fueron a la escuela para asistir a las clases. El resto del día pasó rápidamente hasta que ya tuvieron que ir al club, los dos fueron juntos para entrar a la sala, saludando a las demás.

Ramón puso especial atención a Monika, ya que ella es la causante de que Sayori se ausentara y encerrara en su habitación, aunque no presenció ningún cambio en ella.

\- Sayori ¿ya estás mejor? – Preguntó Natsuki a la pelirrosa, esta asintió.

\- Así es, lamento lo que sucedió ayer, pero ya Ramón y yo hablamos y todo se resolvió. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra saberlo… ayer estaba muy nerviosa por cómo te pusiste, no me gusta ver que otras personas peleen. – Comentó Yuri.

\- No volverá a suceder, ya estoy mejor y no dejaré que nada me moleste. – Expresó Sayori con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, entonces hoy debemos de dividir los trabajos para lo que haremos en el festival. – Anunció Monika, ese era un momento clave para Ramón, si podía decir que iba a ayudar a Sayori, ya tendría las bases cubiertas para evitar que suceda el suicidio. En ese momento que le preguntaron a quién iba a ayudar, lo tenía en mente.

\- (Muy bien… solo debo decir que quiero ayudar a Sayori y todo saldrá bien) Ayudaré a Yuri. – Ahí, los ojos del moreno se expandieron, no quiso decir aquello. – (¿Por qué? Mi boca se movió sola, quería decir que iba a ayudar a Sayori)

\- Ya veo… entonces yo seguiré con Monika entonces. – Comentó la pelirrosa con algo de decepción en su voz, la expresión de Ramón fue de preocupación.

\- Un momento, en realidad quise decir que… - El moreno no pudo continuar, algo estaba evitando que las palabras salieran de su boca, igual fue inútil porque el resto ya estaba en otro asunto, al final todo terminó de esa forma. – (No puedo decir lo que quiero… por qué pasa esto… otra vez volverá a suceder…)

01001110 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110101 01100101 01100100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101101 01100010 01101001 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110100 11000011 10100001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100100 01101111

\- (Maldición) – Una fuerza mayor evitaba que pudiera moverse libremente, al final solo pudo irse de ahí una vez terminó la reunión del club, sin posibilidad de ver a Sayori otra vez.

Los días pasaron, quería ir a visitar a la pelirrosa, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, podía caminar a cualquier otro lado, pero al momento de pensar en ir con ella, su cuerpo dejaba de responder, no tenía idea de por qué sucedía aquello. Al final Yuri llegó para que hicieran todas las decoraciones de la presentación, todo sucedió igual como en la primera vez, sin que pudiera evitarlo el moreno, el momento en que Yuri casi le besa y Sayori lo ve fue igual, el rostro de angustia de la pelirrosa al verle así y que tuvo que rechazar sus sentimientos, Ramón se sintió culpable, totalmente indefenso por no hacer nada.

Al final volvió a ocurrir, el moreno estaba en la habitación, el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirrosa colgaba frente a él, sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, una vez más había fallado.

\- Por qué… esta vez me aseguré de que funcionara… por qué sucede esto… - Abrió el menú, accediendo a otro punto de guardado, todo se puso negro.

* * *

Apareció nuevamente, ahora eran cuatro días antes de la tragedia, Ramón se apresuró a salir y fue a casa de Sayori, tocando rápidamente.

\- ¿Ramón? ¿Qué sucede? Te ves alterado.

\- No es nada… solo quería verte, lo lamento si me veo desesperado…

\- No importa… pero deberías pasar, quizás pueda ayudarte en algo. – El moreno entró, ya con el vaso de té en sus manos, empezó a tomar.

\- ¿Pasó algo? No es común que vengas así de rápido.

\- Sayori… se sincera… ¿Has pensado alguna vez en matarte? – Aquella pregunta tomó desprevenida a la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Q-Que estás diciendo? Yo jamás me mataría, ahora mismo soy feliz, lo juro.

\- … Lo sé… has tenido na depresión desde hace mucho tiempo… - Sayori se sorprendió, entonces puso una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ya veo… así que lo sabes… - El moreno se acercó a ella, sujetándola de los hombros.

\- La depresión puede ser mala y quizás pienses en cosas como que estarás sola o te abandonaré, pero eso no es cierto, quiero que lo tengas bien presente, que siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase, así que, cuando estés en problemas o triste, habla conmigo, haré lo posible por ayudarte.

\- … Muy bien, me alegra hablar contigo. – Sonrió Sayori, Ramón pudo relajarse.

\- Mientras siga así… realmente quiero que seas feliz. – Sonrió el moreno, Sayori también.

01000101 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 11000011 10100001 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101

Ramón volvió a presenciar el cuerpo colgado de Sayori, soltando un gran rugido de dolor, su corazón le estaba doliendo fuertemente, no podía creer que siguiera con el mismo final, con Sayori muerta, por más que intentara cambiar las cosas, había algo que siempre lograba dirigir los hechos hacia ese amargo final, nuevamente cargó un punto de control, a ese ritmo sentía como su corazón comenzaba a destrozarse más y más.

Estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama, para ese momento ya llevaba diez intentos de salvar a la pelirrosa, todos resultando en el mismo trágico final, ya no sentía que podía resistir más, se achicó en su propia cama.

\- (Que puedo hacer para cambiar esto… por favor… que alguien me ayude…) – Comenzó a llorar en la soledad de su habitación, no creía aguantar más todo eso, sus esperanzas poco a poco fueron disminuyendo.

Despertó al día siguiente, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado, a pesar de ello tenía que obligarse a ir a la escuela y asistir al club, mientras conservara algo de fe en poder salvarla, jamás se rendiría, si el destino estaba siendo cruel, él lucharía con todo para poder cambiarlo, creía fervientemente en ello.

Al momento de comenzar el club, Yuri observó el rostro cansado de Ramón, ya se había decidido que ambos trabajarían juntos en las decoraciones, puede que todo fuera normal, pero la pelimorada notó algo en las acciones del moreno, se acercó a él.

\- Ramón… - Él vio a Yuri, forzándose a sonreír.

\- Yuri… ¿necesitas algo? Ya como este fin de semana vamos a trabajar en las decoraciones.

\- No es eso… es solo que… de alguna forma de ves cansado, como si hubieras pasado por muchas situaciones últimamente ¿Acaso estás estresado? – El moreno se sintió sorprendido por unos segundos, ya entonces sonrió.

\- No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, es solo que he estado algo ocupado en casa con otras tareas y demás, ya ves que no es fácil vivir solo por lo que he estado haciendo limpieza hasta altas horas de la noche… lamento si eso causó que te preocuparas.

\- No es por nada… si realmente estás cansado, quizás debamos cancelar el trabajo de mañana y que me encargue yo sola, tienes que cuidar tu salud y no quiero empeorarla.

\- … Muy bien, tomaré tu oferta, gracias por preocuparte Yuri. – La pelimorada puso una pequeña sonrisa.

La mente del moreno estaba hecha un desastre, vivir los mismos días una y otra vez no era algo que cualquiera pudiera resistir, ya en algún momento pasó el pensamiento de rendirse, era imposible salvar a Sayori, cambiar su destino y que ella pudiera presenciar el día más allá del festival escolar, solamente quería olvidarlo todo.

Sus ojos captaron por última vez a Sayori colgando, ya no sentía nada, las lágrimas se habían secado totalmente de sus ojos, ahora solo se mantenían dos agujeros profundos y sin nada de brillo. Por pura inercia abrió el menú y cargó otro punto de guardado.

Estaba en su habitación, ya sus fuerzas se habían agotado, solo se dejó caer sobre su cama, no quería saber nada, dejando su rostro totalmente carente de emociones observar el techo.

\- (No puedo… es imposible… no puedo luchar contra el destino… me rindo…)

Decidió levantarse de su cama y salir de la casa, quería ir al menos al parque para ver si podía despejar sus pensamientos, pensar en que iba a hacer ahora que finalmente decidió rendirse con su intento de rescatar a la pelirrosa. Llegó hasta un banco donde se sentó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

_"Ramón"_

Visiones de Sayori comenzaron a cruzar su mente, los momentos alegres que tuvo con ella, su sonrisa, su actitud de ayudar a todos, lo boba que puede llegar a ser, ese extraño poder que consigue alegrar a todos, su actitud positiva que contagia a cualquiera, su mente se estaba llenando de los recuerdos que tenía de ella, en cierto momento empezó a sollozar.

\- Sayori… - En realidad no quería rendirse, pero sabía que su poder era pequeño en comparación a aquella fuerza que evitaba el poder salvarla se sentía completamente indefenso contra lo que intentaba luchar, quería hacer algo, pero no podía, no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Eres tú Ramón? – Escuchó una voz llamarle, levantó la vista aun teniendo su rostro con lágrimas, encontrándose con cierta chica de baja estatura, Natsuki. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué lloras?

\- … Natsuki… -Ramón no sabía que decir, la chica se estaba empezando a preocupar, sentándose a su lado.

\- No sé qué pasó, pero si no puedes decirme, no puedo buscar la forma de ayudarte. – El moreno se quedó callado en todo momento, Natsuki soltó un suspiro. – Bien, si no puedes decirme, no me dejas otra opción. – Empezó a sujetarlo del brazo. – Vamos a borrar ese rostro de tristeza llevándote a un lugar divertido, no te preocupes, deja que me encargue. – Sonrió ella.

Ramón no dijo nada, no sabía que iba a hacer, pero al menos esperaba que pudiera aliviarle, sabía que Natsuki podría hacerlo, que olvide sus lamentos por el momento.

* * *

**La cosa se intensifica, salvar a Sayori no es tarea fácil, por más que quiso cambiar los acontecimientos para que no suceda, una fuerza está evitando que sea posible, y poco a poco lo está rompiendo, Natsuki podría hacer algo, eso se verá en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	9. Arco de Sayori 7: Salida nocturna

Natsuki había encontrado a Ramón en el parque, solo y decaído, ella no podía dejarle de esa forma por lo que decidió arrastrarlo con ella a un lugar que pensaría, podría animarlo. Después de todo lo que el moreno ha pasado, los intentos fallidos por rescatar a Sayori, ya no se siente con las ganas de seguir avanzando, en su mente cree que es inútil, al final no puede cambiar nada por más que tenga las ganas de hacerlo, no puede ganarle a un destino ya predeterminado.

\- Será mejor que cambies esa cara de zombi deprimido, no permitiré que estés así para el lugar donde vamos. – Advirtió la pequeña. Ramón solamente se limitaba a seguirla, más bien era obligado ya que ella sujetaba su mano para no dejarle escapar. Al final la pelirrosa se detuvo, tuvo que levantar la mirada para observar donde estaban, encontrándose con un gran letrero luminoso que tenía escrito "árcade" – Nada anima más a una persona que jugar videojuegos, vamos.

Los dos se adentraron al establecimiento, en él se podía apreciar varias máquinas de videojuegos, garras y otros juegos para ganar puntos e intercambiar por premios.

\- Si no trajiste dinero, no te preocupes, siempre cargo con mi bolsa de monedas para esta ocasión. – Natsuki puso una gran sonrisa, Ramón por su parte no cambió su expresión, causando que su compañera soltara un suspiro. – Muy bien, vamos a empezar con algo que seguro te animará.

Fueron hacia las máquinas, viendo una que traía un juego, siendo una copia de Street Fighter, Natsuki introdujo unas monedas, poniéndose en el lado izquierdo del primer jugador e iniciando el juego.

\- Veamos si eres lo suficientemente bueno para ganarme. – Sonó desafiante la pequeña, aunque Ramón no estuviera de humor, no tenía de otra, se puso en posición de segundo jugador. Comenzando ya con el juego, Natsuki escogió un luchador con apariencia que recuerda al principal del famoso juego, Ramón no le tomó mucha importancia y escogió uno cualquiera, siendo un gordo que usa cadenas. – Déjame decirte que soy buena jugando, así que estás advertido.

Comenzó la pelea, Natsuki apretaba botones para golpear al personaje del castaño, este en cambio era mucho más lento y no tan entusiasta en comparación a su compañera, por lo que era una pelea totalmente desigualada y resultando en la victoria de Natsuki. En el segundo round no fue nada distinto cuando ella terminó ganando con un "perfect" sin recibir nada de daño y haciendo un especial. La pelirrosa observó a Ramón levantando la ceja.

\- … Bueno… eso no tuvo el efecto que esperaba, quizás deberíamos cambiar. – Le dio su juego a alguien más mientras se paseaban por otra zona del lugar, los ojos de la pequeña se posicionaron en lo que era una cabina de fotos, ahí se le ocurrió una idea. – Deberíamos probar esa cabina, he escuchado de unas compañeras en mi salón que puedes modificar tus fotos y hacer que te veas como un extraterrestre. – Buscó alegrar la situación sin éxito. Al final le arrastró dentro, la pantalla mostraba como quería que saliera la foto, el marco para ella y los efectos que deseaba poner, la pelirrosa decidió agregar unos distorsionados como de un espejo, causando que sus rostros se vean deformes, ella no pudo evitar reír por cómo se veían; sin embargo, Ramón no compartía lo mismo.

Al final tomaron la foto, saliendo varias copias, aunque se veía gracioso, el rostro del moreno seguía estando triste, en ese punto Natsuki empezó a gruñir.

\- Vamos a tomar asiento, compraré unas bebidas mientras. – Dejó a Ramón en una silla mientras ella fue a la cafetería a comprar sus respectivas bebidas, ella escogiendo un té de manzanilla frío y para su acompañante, un refresco de naranja con gas. Al final llegó con él que estaba en la misma posición, dejando su bebida a un lado, ella empezó a tomar, durante todo momento hubo silencio entre ambos y la paciencia de la pequeña empezaba a agotarse.

\- … Por qué… - Finalmente el moreno habló en todo ese tiempo, observando a Natsuki que se sorprendió. – Por qué… haces esto…

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? No puedo dejar a un compañero todo triste, quizás no sea como Sayori que puede alegrar a todos, pero al menos pongo de mi esfuerzo.

\- … No es necesario que te molestes con ello, no vale la pena intentar ayudarme… al final no puedo hacer nada, por más que me esfuerce… - Natsuki empezó a apretar su puño, estaba a punto de explotar por el pesimismo del moreno.

\- ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda, realmente tenía una opinión sobre ti bastante buena, en el principio cuando Sayori te presentó en el club, estaba en contra, no podía ser que un chico se uniera a un club donde solo estamos chicas, pensé que tenías intenciones pervertidas y acosarías a alguna de nosotras, pero acabaste probando lo contrario, escribes buenos poemas, siempre te veía alegre y entusiasta con las actividades, supiste respetar a todas en el club… ahora, solo veo a un bebé que se lamenta por algo de lo que no tengo idea, si este es quien realmente eres, déjame decirte que estoy decepcionada, al final solo eres como los demás hombres que he conocido, un debilucho y patético ser.

\- … Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? Todo este tiempo he estado luchando por conseguir mi meta, he intentado tantas veces pero siempre me patean hacia atrás, no puedo conseguirlo, me he dado cuenta que no vale la pena por más que me esfuerce, al final siempre sucede algo que me aleja de mi objetivo, no puedo luchar contra algo así.

\- ¡¿Y crees que está bien hacerte a un lado!? ¿Llorar y lamentarte por no seguir intentando? Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado, eres un hombre por el amor de dios, al menos intenta demostrar hombría y fortaleza, no llores y te quejes como si fueras una niña.

\- ¡No dirías eso si estuvieras en mi posición! – Finalmente el moreno levantó la voz, tenía suerte de que el ruido de las máquinas tenga más volumen, así no les escuchaban. – No tienes ni una sola idea de lo que estoy haciendo, todo lo que he sufrido para intentar cumplirlo, es como si una fuerza invisible me obligara a tomar una ruta ya hecha, no puedo cambiar las cosas tal y como está escrito.

\- Muy bien, esas son tus razones, pero ¿realmente está bien aceptarlo? Lo que estoy escuchando ahora no son hechos, sino los llantos y quejas de una nena que piensa que no puede conseguir algo y se rinde ante el primer muro que le ponen en frente. No sé de qué hablas pero si tengo idea de algo, si yo estuviera en tu posición, no lloraría ni me rendiría, en cambio, me levantaría de nuevo para seguir luchando, poder alcanzar mi meta, y no sería una promesa, sería un hecho, te lo demostraría con acciones. – Natsuki habló con tanta confianza que acabó sorprendiendo a Ramón, jamás pensó que ella fuera de esa forma.

\- … Realmente eres fuerte, tienes lo que a mí me hace falta, te envidio por eso. – Natsuki empezó a sentirse avergonzada, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

\- No soy realmente fuerte… si lo fuera, no estaría aquí…

\- Tu también tienes tus problemas ¿no?

\- E-Eso no importa ahora mismo, tu eres quien necesita ayuda y solo yo puedo hacerlo… lo que haga yo no es de tu incumbencia… - Natsuki bajó la mirada, estaba escondiendo algo, el moreno ya lo sabía, pero no era momento de tratar su problema, no aún.

\- Muy bien… aprecio la ayuda que me estás dando, quizás me divierta un poco más… solo que al final espero me cuentes el por qué estás tan tarde fuera de tu casa. – Al escuchar eso, Natsuki se puso nerviosa.

\- … B-Bueno, no tengo nada que perder, por ahora es más importante que sigamos jugando, vamos que esos juegos no esperan.

\- Como ordenes, hoy estás al mando. – Decidió darle el gusto a la pelirrosa, esta se sonrojó, para luego recuperarse.

\- V-Vamos… - Dijo avergonzada, finalmente Ramón soltó una pequeña risa.

* * *

\- No es justo… - Natsuki estaba molesta, con sus mejillas infladas y de brazos cruzados. La razón era por el hecho de que el moreno la derrotó en todos los juegos donde fueron, jamás pensó que era tan bueno, así que ella no tuvo oportunidad alguna. – Estabas mucho mejor deprimido…

\- No seas mala perdedora, tu quisiste desatar a la bestia, así que responsabilízate por tus acciones y acepta que soy mejor. – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona, empezando a recibir golpes en su hombro.

\- ¡No intentes ser un presumido, solamente estaba distraída, es todo! – Intentó alejar la culpa, pero obviamente el moreno no lo creía.

\- Está bien, es como dices, ahora deja de golpearme. – Ya finalmente dejó de sentir sus golpes, aunque no eran muy dolorosos, si sentía el dolor en el brazo. – Para compensarlo, quizás pueda hacer algo por ti…

En ese momento vio justo hacia las máquinas de premios, tal vez con poder conseguirle algo a la pequeña la pondría de buen humor. Se acercó a una de estas que contenía varios peluches de tamaño medio con forma de distintos animales.

\- Si te consigo uno ¿podrás calmarte? – Natsuki observó los premios de reojo, aunque intentaba no parecer muy interesada, sus cejas estaban temblando, demostrando lo contrario.

\- B-Bueno… no es que tenga nada que perder, pero no creo que puedas hacerlo, estas máquinas siempre tienen ganchos muy débiles, he gastado muchas monedas intentando conseguir un premio.

\- Eso es porque no estabas conmigo en ese momento, ya verás. – Introdujo la moneda, en ese momento empezó a mover el gancho con la palanca. – Señala el peluche en el que estás interesada, lo conseguiré para ti.

\- Bueno… ese. – Señaló a un peluche de un mono bastante peludo, a simple vista se veía muy suave, el único problema es que también era el más alejado de todos, Ramón se puso serio.

\- Te gusta complicarme la vida ¿no? – Preguntó el moreno de forma sarcástica, Natsuki soltó un bufido.

\- Tú fuiste quien accedió a conseguirme un peluche, así que cállate y hazlo. – Ordenó, Ramón soltó un suspiro.

\- Tienes suerte de que sea buena gente y esté agradecido contigo. – Puso toda su concentración en el gancho. Se posicionó de forma cuidadosa sobre el peluche que Natsuki quería, una vez se aseguró que estaba en el lugar, apretó el botón para bajarlo, en ese momento logró capturarlo justamente por la cabeza, empezando a subirse, solamente tenía que volver, por mala suerte el gancho tenía un agarre muy débil, cayendo justo en medio camino.

\- Se ha caído… - Natsuki se veía un poco decepcionada, Ramón no iba a rendirse, metió otra moneda para volver a intentarlo. Lo bueno era que estaba mucho más cerca y quizás podía aguantar un poco más.

\- El chiste de esto no es intentar agarrarlo de una vez, hay que acercarlo poco a poco, el agarre del gancho es débil por lo que es una mejor estrategia. – Comentó el castaño mientras volvía a sujetar el peluche por la cola, esta vez logró mantenerse un poco más, para luego volverse a caer cerca de la orilla, Natsuki tragó saliva.

\- ¡Rayos, eso estuvo cerca! – Exclamó la pelirrosa con molestia.

\- Lo bueno es que está justo en la posición que esperaba. – Una sonrisa segura apareció en el rostro de Ramón. Metió su última moneda para poder agarrarlo, en ese momento que estaba cerca, no necesitó más que solo dar un empujón, el peluche finalmente cayó para ser reclamado. El moreno lo agarró para dárselo a la pelirroja la cual puso una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó mientras abrazaba el peluche, Ramón tenía una mirada fija en ella, ya al darse de como actuaba, se puso totalmente roja. – B-Bueno… te agradezco por el peluche.

\- No es nada. – Empezó a reír el moreno por la actitud de su amiga, la cual empezó a molestarse al ser burlada.

Un tiempo después, ya finalmente salieron de la sala, para agradecerle, el moreno la invitó para comer una hamburguesa, los dos fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida, entrando y sentándose, lo bueno era que no había mucha gente debido a que era de noche por lo que se encontraban muchas mesas vacías. Una vez los dos ordenaron lo que querían, esperaron a que llegaran.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó la pelirrosa, Ramón asintió.

\- Supongo que, si era lo que necesitaba, te lo agradezco, haber hecho algo así por mí, eres una gran amiga. – Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa, Natsuki se puso roja.

\- E-Era lo menos que podía hacer, me estaba molestando que estuvieras deprimido y a tan pocos días del festival, eso podía arruinar nuestra presentación del club, no tengo otros motivos. – Ramón no podía sentirse sino feliz por los sentimientos de Natsuki.

En ese momento llegaron sus pedidos, Ramón acabó pidiendo un combo de hamburguesa de doble carne de res con papas y refresco mediano mientras que Natsuki fue una hamburguesa sencilla con queso, papas y refresco chico. Una vez empezaron a comer, nuevamente hubo silencio.

\- Entonces ¿vas a contarme porque sales tan tarde? – Al escuchar eso, Natsuki casi se atraganta con un bocado, tomando de su bebida rápidamente.

\- Maldición… esperaba que lo olvidaras. – Susurró por lo bajo.

\- No es algo normal, además de que es peligroso que una chica vaya sola en la noche, podría sucederte algo. – Comentó Ramón demostrando su preocupación, Natsuki no podía decir nada, no estaba equivocado después de todo. - ¿Hay algún problema? Quizás algo en casa.

Los labios de la pelirrosa empezaron a torcerse, quería decir algo pero no podía, de cualquier forma Ramón ya lo sabía. Natsuki no es para nada sincera, se guarda sus problemas para ella sola, ese fue el determinante de que ella sufra abuso por parte de su padre y jamás dijo nada, un problema que la llevó a quebrarse emocionalmente y causar su borro del juego.

\- Yo… no pasa nada, es solo que me gusta salir de noche, es la verdad. – Comentó con una sonrisa, Ramón levantó la ceja, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo y solo lo hacía para huir de su padre, no ir a casa, pero no diría nada, al menos no de momento.

\- Muy bien, te creo. – Respondió con una sonrisa, en ese momento la expresión de Natsuki se relajó. – Pudiste haber pedido una hamburguesa más grande, eso es poco.

\- No hay problema, en realidad soy de comer poco, no hubiera podido gastar una hamburguesa como la tuya ¿Cómo es que tanta comida va hacia adentro? No veo que estés gordo.

\- Es un secreto, pero puedo decirte que viene de familia. – Comentó soltando un guiño.

\- Ya me gustaría algo así, como chica, me preocupa mi peso y no me gustaría engordar. – Soltó un suspiro la pequeña.

\- Pues deberías comer más, estás enana, eso te ayudaría a crecer. – Se burló Ramón, una vena surgió en la frente de Natsuki.

\- Tu… si no fuera porque estamos comiendo, te borraría esa sonrisa de la cara a golpes…

Una vez terminaron de comer, salieron del restaurante, Ramón revisó su celular viendo la hora, casi iba a dar medianoche.

\- Ya es hora de regresar, si no hay problema, puedo acompañarte a tu casa.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas. – Negó Natsuki con sus manos. – ya te dije que hago esto con frecuencia, conozco bien el camino a mi casa.

\- Como digas, solo cuídate… y muchas gracias por esta salida. – Agradeció una vez más, Natsuki puso una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Así me gusta… que estés feliz… - Murmuró por lo bajo. – Bien, espero que esta salida no haga que te levantes tarde, debes asistir a la escuela mañana.

\- Lo mismo digo, nos vemos. – Finalmente se despidió de Natsuki, se sentía ya un poco mejor después de haber pasado el rato con ella, ya nuevamente las esperanzas regresaron a él, no solo quería proteger esa sonrisa de Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, incluso Monika, quiere protegerlas y darles el final feliz que se merecen, no iba a rendirse después de todo.

* * *

Regresó a la casa donde se queda, abriendo para subir a su habitación, nuevamente tenía que pensar en una estrategia para poder salvar a Sayori de una vez por todas. En su mente tenía algo claro, una fuerza estaba evitando que la salve, algo que controlaba sus acciones, como si solamente se dedicara a dirigir todo justamente como la historia del juego está escrito, quería buscar la forma de poder superar esa fuerza invisible, aunque sea una pista para poder burlarlo.

\- (Tengo libertad de movimiento pero hasta cierto punto… quien será el responsable de todo esto… sé que estoy dentro de un juego, pero todo aquí está vivo… la gente tiene sentimientos, metas, aspiraciones… las chicas son igual, no son simples personajes creados con personalidades predefinidas, ella viven normalmente aquí, ríen, sufren, juegan y se divierten… que debo hacer para poder sobrepasar este destino prescrito)

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido en su computadora, se levantó para ver. Un correo le había llegado, pero no cualquiera, el remitente era alguien a quien no leía mucho tiempo.

\- … Miracle Corp… no he recibido un mensaje de ellos desde que llegué aquí. – Aquella compañía seguía siendo desconocida para Ramón, no hay mucha información sobre ellos; una vez intentó buscarlos en la internet ahí pero no aparecía ningún resultado, es un total misterio, solo algo era seguro para él, son los responsables que le dieron la oportunidad de adentrarse en el juego. No decidió esperar más y abrir el mensaje.

_"Para el señor Ramón:_

_Aquí hemos estado monitoreando su situación, desde lo poco que hemos visto, parece que se ha encontrado con una dificultad, es algo que ya teníamos previsto; al parecer el código fuente del juego se ha dado cuenta que un agente externo se ha adentrado, hablamos de ustedes para referirnos a ese agente, se ha analizado que el juego contiene un código de seguridad contra posibles hackeos o cambios a la estructura principal del juego. Como usted ha estado intentando cambiar las decisiones e ir en contra de lo ya establecido, se han estado ejecutando algoritmos que han corregido tales cambios y volver a dirigir todo a como estaba hecho, claramente esta acción va en contra de sus objetivos, por lo que nosotros queremos proporcionarle un pequeño apoyo que seguramente le será útil ahora y en el futuro._

_Hemos investigado a fondo el código del juego, no solo de manera superficial sino más profunda, es mucho más complejo de lo que parece, tanto que no parece hecho por un simple grupo de desarrollares independientes, su estructura está basada en una combinación de código hexadecimal divididos en grupos de caracteres impares; se ha detectado por lo menos una combinación de lenguaje Python en los componentes más profundos y uso de Java en sectores más superficiales, con puertas de fuego en ciertos archivos que parecen ser más importantes, siendo estos los archivos .Chr pertenecientes a los personajes y un archivo general llamado . este archivo estaba bastante escondido por lo que llevó tiempo descubrirlo, pero se nos es imposible abrirlo de momento. Nuestros científicos siguen investigando, pero ya hemos descubierto una pequeña porción, justamente lo que queremos decirle._

_Hay un cierto espacio dentro del código fuente del juego, algo que nos gustaría llamar un "Exploit", este espacio está ligeramente conectado con el archivo que citamos arriba y está totalmente libre de la estrecha seguridad del juego. Seguramente pueda aprovechar este Exploit si llega a cumplir ciertos parámetros para activarlo. Nuestra teoría es que, si logra activar cierto suceso importante para la chica que desea salvar, algo como un recuerdo o acción que deba realizar en un momento dentro de la historia, podría activar el Exploit, afectando ligeramente a la historia y generando cambios a un nivel más interno, quizás y pueda salvar a la chica. Aclaramos que es solo una teoría, pero es algo que podría probar._

_Ya debe saber que hacer, busque una pista que pueda llevar a activar el Exploit, preferiblemente un recuerdo o suceso importante involucrado con la chica, no deberá ser complicado para usted, sabiendo a quien desea rescatar._

_De momento es todo lo que podemos decirle, estaremos rezando porque tenga éxito, y recuerde, es un trabajo conjunto entre usted y nosotros, dennos resultados y le brindaremos apoyo._

_A.S_

_Miracle Corp."_

Ramón leyó todo, si realmente había una oportunidad de burlar el código del juego, quería tomarlo, por más que fuera solo una teoría, salvar a Sayori era lo más importante para él. Si era un recuerdo lo que tenía que encontrar, justamente sabía dónde buscar. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a la sala, justamente ahí se encuentra una gran vidriera que contiene platos y demás cosas, abriendo un cajón, sacó lo que era un álbum de fotos, sacudiendo el polvo de este.

\- Si de Sayori se trata, entonces tiene que ver con sus recuerdos de la niñez. – Abrió el álbum, observando fotos de él de niño, sorprendido por el detalle de estas. – Vaya, incluso pudieron emular bastante bien como me veía de pequeño y otros sucesos, como si siempre hubiera vivido en este lugar. – Al pasar las paginas, siguió revisando las fotos, viendo como él había vivido una niñez normal, entonces, al doblar a la siguiente, había una foto ahí.

En esta se encontraba un pequeño Ramón, con cabello desordenado y ropa sucia, así como una bandita en su mejilla izquierda, sonriendo a la cámara, a su lado se encontraba una chica, una pequeña niña de cabello rosado corto, ojos azules, llevando un vestido color amarillo de una sola pieza, sujetando la mano del pequeño niño.

\- Esta es Sayori de niña… - Siguió admirando la foto, era obvio que, por ser amigos de la infancia en el juego, tuvieran ese tipo de recuerdos guardados. Siguió pasando a las demás páginas, ya las fotos con la pelirrosa se hacían más frecuentes, los dos jugaban y se divertían, en varias de esas fotos los dos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, causando que él sonriera de forma nostálgica. – Que raro… yo jamás viví lo de estas fotos, pero… se siente como algo muy lejano…

Al llegar a la última página, estaba en blanco, solo se encontraba una foto ahí, una de los dos, sentados en los columpios de espaldas a la cámara, observando al atardecer, Sayori se veía cabizbaja y sus manos frente a su rostro, como si estuviera llorando, mientras que el pequeño Ramón parecía estar hablando.

\- Esta foto… - En ese momento algo surgió en su mente, imágenes empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza, como si algo se hubiera activado, un recuerdo… que empezó a reproducirse en su mente como si de una película se tratara… aquel momento que cambió la vida de Sayori para siempre…

* * *

**Lo siento en mis huesos y puedo decirlo, el próximo cap será el final de este arco, ya terminaremos con el problema de Sayori, este cap fue más relajado para ayudar a Ramón a salir de su pequeña depresión y también poner algo clásico de Natsuki jaja, ya entonces lo que viene el próximo cap estará interesante, esperen un gran final ;D saludos.**


	10. Arco de Sayori 8: Familia

_"Flashback"_

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, en un parque totalmente solitario, no había alma alguna en aquel sitio, solamente el viento se encargaba de mover los columpios, excepto por uno; una niña pequeña estaba ahí sentada, la mirada baja, ojos rojos por haber llorado y llevando un vestido negro, se encontraba sola, puesto que no quería ver a nadie, una gran tragedia le había azotado y quería estar sola, para una niña de cinco años, no es fácil poder sobrellevar lo que le sucedió.

_"Es una lástima, acabar involucrada en un accidente, eso es mala suerte"_

_"Y para tanto, ahora solo el padre deberá cuidar de la pequeña, no será fácil él"_

_"Ni hablemos de la niña, perder a su madre a tan corta edad, debe estar sufriendo"_

La pequeña solo podía recordar la escena que vivió no hace mucho, un funeral, mucha gente reunida para despedir a la persona que fue su madre, la cual su cuerpo descansaba en un ataúd, no era hasta hace poco que la podía ver sonreír, cuidar de ella y amarla, ahora todo eso se ha terminado, esa niña no pudo soportar la idea de estar sin su madre, por lo que acabó huyendo del velorio sin pensarlo, ahora terminó en un parque solitario, solo ella y nadie más, pero es lo mejor, ella pensaba eso, así nadie la oiría llorar fuertemente, todas esas lagrimas que había estado guardando finalmente puede dejarlas ir.

\- Mamá… - Se sentía la más miserable del mundo, solo quería huir, sin su madre nada valía la pena, todo estaría mejor si dejara de existir, quizás era lo mejor…

\- No pensé que hubiera alguien aquí. – Escuchó una voz detrás de ella, rápidamente se cubrió el rostro para que no viera que estaba llorando. - ¿oh? Hola, vi que estabas aquí sentada y me acerqué, ahora si pudiera verte.

La niña no quería mostrar su rostro, a pesar de ello, el chico continuaba ahí, ella deseaba que se fuera, quería estar sola, no deseaba hablar con nadie después de todo eso.

\- Muy bien, si no quieres hablar, solamente me quedaré aquí. – El chico se sentó en el columpio de la derecha, sin decir nada, solamente empezando a columpiarse, la niña empezó a molestarse, al parecer aquel chico no entendía nada, no quería hablar con él, solamente estaba molestando con su presencia, a pesar de ello, estaba ahí, murmurando una tonada como si la situación fuera divertida, no entendía para nada como se sentía ella; al final no aguantó más, levantó la mirada para verle, con el rostro arrugado por el enojo.

\- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! – Le gritó fuertemente la pequeña, sorprendiendo al chico que se cayó de espaldas.

\- ¡Oaaah! – Se llevó un golpe al impactar en el suelo, solamente soltando unos quejidos de dolor. – Que fue eso… no era necesario que gritaras.

\- ¡No lo entiendes, nadie entiende nada, como me siento! – La chica estaba bastante colerizada, comenzó a soltar más lagrimas mientras miraba al chico. – Por qué tuvo que suceder eso… por qué… ahora… mamá…

El chico le vio con algo de pena, vio como aquella niña empezó a llorar fuertemente, decidió hacer nada, esperaría hasta que finalmente se calmara para poder hablar. Una vez terminó de llorar, se puso a su lado, sentándose cerca de ella la cual ya solo sonaba su nariz, con mocos escurriendo.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó el chico, la niña no respondió nada. – Al caminar hacia mi casa, vi algo en el camino, al parecer estaban despidiendo a un difunto ¿es un familiar tuyo? – Solo obtuvo un sonido de afirmación. – Ya veo… dijiste algo de tu mamá, entonces esa persona…

\- … Mamá… ella nunca volverá, porque… porque…

\- Esto es malo… me gustaría saber una forma de que puedas sonreír, pero no creo que sea posible… tienes una cara muy bonita como para estar llorando.

\- ¿Eh? – La niña se sorprendió un poco por lo que el chico dijo, este igual al no haber pensado en lo que dijo, se puso rojo.

\- ¡N-No es lo que piensas, solamente dije eso sin pensar! – Intentó negarlo con las manos, ya después se rascó la mejilla con algo de vergüenza. – Como hombre, no me hace sentir cómodo ver a una niña llorando, sobretodo que pasaste por algo muy triste… nadie debe estar solo…

\- … Esto… gracias… - Habló la pequeña en voz baja, el chico sonrió. – Yo… no quería ver a nadie… estar ahí solo hacía que recordará a mamá… y me ponía triste… ahora me siento un poco mejor…

\- Parece que cumplí mi trabajo, eso se merece un premio. – El chico empezó a buscar algo en la bolsa de su pantalón, ya pareció encontrarlo. – Extiende la mano. – La chica no entendía mucho a que se estaba refiriendo, en ese momento extendió su mano derecho, ahí el joven soltó algo sobre ella.

\- Esto es… - En su mano había un sobre con un caramelo dentro, el chico levantó el pulgar.

\- No hay nada que un dulce pueda hacer, seguro te alegrará. – La niña lo observó con asombro, abrió el pequeño sobre para comer el dulce. - ¿Qué tal?

\- … Está delicioso. – Comentó mientras volvió a soltar lágrimas. – Muy bueno…

\- ¡Aaah! Espera, no llores. – El chico empezó a desesperarse al verla llorando, la niña empezó a reír mientras continuaba soltando lágrimas. Un rato después ya finalmente sonrió.

\- Yo… no sé cómo agradecerte por haber estado conmigo… solo quería desaparecer… me alegra que me hayas hablado.

\- Eso es bueno, no quería ser cómplice de una desaparición. – Bromeó, causando que la chica soltara una pequeña risa. – Te ves mejor cuando sonríes, eres mucho más bonita de esa manera. – Con ese comentario, la niña rápidamente se sonrojó, a lo que el chico igual.

\- Jeje… lo recordaré… creo que ya debió haber terminado, debo volver… - Se levantó para irse, antes de ello el chico le detuvo.

\- Espera, no me has dicho cómo te llamas. – Le preguntó, la niña se dio cuenta, entonces volteó su rostro con una sonrisa.

\- Me llamo Sayori, mucho gusto.

\- … Yo me llamo Ramón, igualmente. – Sonrió el chico. – Si tienes tiempo, ven a este parque mañana para que podamos jugar ¿Qué te parece? – La niña de nombre Sayori se asombró un poco, entonces sonrió.

\- Me gustaría.

Después de eso ambos se despidieron, el encuentro con aquel chico la alegró y dio una nueva luz a su vida, se sentía afortunada de ese momento, porque sabía que, a partir de ahora, podía volver a ser feliz, era solo el comienzo.

* * *

Sayori siguió frecuentando el parque, fue entonces que ambos se dieron cuenta que sus casas no estaban muy alejadas una de la otra, por lo que estaban sorprendidos de no haberse visto antes, lo bueno con ello era que podían jugar juntos y verse cuando quisieran, era tal punto que ambos se volvieron inseparables.

\- Sayori. – Ramón le habló a la niña la cual le vio con curiosidad.

\- ¿Si?

\- Tienes el cabello bastante largo ¿no te molesta cuando jugamos? – preguntó, Sayori se puso a pensar.

\- Lo tengo largo porque mi mamá dijo que se veía muy bonito en mi… aunque ahora ya no lo siento así… - Bajó la mirada de manera triste.

\- Pienso que deberías tenerlo corto, se vería muy bonito en ti… bueno, solo digo… - Comentó el chico con algo de pena, Sayori soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Si tú lo dices, entonces le diré a papá para ver si me lleva a que me lo corten. – Sayori veía a Ramón como un amigo muy especial, no solo porque le ayudó en su peor momento, sino que se mantuvo a su lado, le dio un motivo para seguir adelante, poco a poco sentimientos crecían dentro de ella al estar a su lado.

Un día, Sayori llegó bastante triste, Ramón no entendía por qué, pero estaba más apagada que de costumbre, fue entonces que habló con ella.

\- Sayori ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó el castaño, Sayori empezó a sollozar.

\- Es que… cada vez que duermo, siempre recuerdo a mamá y… me hace sentir sola… papá ha estado trabajando mucho y casi no está en casa… no tengo a nadie…

\- Sayori… eso no es verdad. – Ramón abrazó a Sayori la cual se sorprendió. – No estás sola, aunque puede que tu papá no esté en casa o no tengas a tu mamá, yo estoy aquí contigo, si nadie más lo puede ser, entonces yo seré tu familia, quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre.

\- … ¿en serio? ¿Serás mi familia?

\- Así es. – El chico sonrió. – Te lo prometo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, estaré contigo, nada nos separará, te lo juro. – Las mejillas de Sayori se pusieron rojas, pero en ese momento soltó una risa.

\- Jeje… lo dices como si quisieras casarte conmigo…

\- ¡Aaaah! No, espera, no quise decirlo de esa forma, bueno, eres muy bonita, pero… ¡Aaaah! Que estoy diciendo. – Aquella desesperación del castaño se le hacía muy divertida a la pelirrosa. – No importa como sea, los dos hemos estado ya mucho tiempo juntos que somos familia ¿no lo sientes igual?

\- Bueno… si, me pone muy feliz el estar contigo… se siente muy cálido… como si fuera mi mamá quien me cuida.

\- Yo no puedo reemplazarla pero si puedo darte todo el cariño de una. – Exclamó Ramón con algo de pena. – Así que, para no olvidar esto, hagamos la promesa, si uno de los dos olvida esto, el otro deberá recordárselo ¿entendido?

\- Si. – Ambos juntaron sus meñiques. – Me molestaré mucho si lo olvidas ¿entendido?

\- No te preocupes, jamás sucederá. – Esa promesa fue sellada entre ambos, en ese momento ya la visión empezó a difuminarse hasta aparecer pura estática.

_"Fin del Flasback"_

* * *

Ramón abrió los ojos, esos recuerdos se reprodujeron en su mente como una película, fue entonces que lo entendió todo, a pesar de ello, estaba sorprendido.

\- Jamás pensé que existiera estos recuerdos… Sayori no tiene mucho desarrollo en cuanto a su pasado. – Eso le hizo pensar sobre muchos detalles que deben estar escondidos en el código del juego, quizás porque estaba bastante limitado al ser solo una historia lineal pero ahora tenía libertad, podía observar e ir a donde quisiera y eso le ayudaría a descubrir más cosas, ahora entiende un poco más a la pelirrosa. – Cuando me habló de una promesa, entonces era esto… ya lo sé… lamento haberlo olvidado Sayori, nunca más volverá a repetirse…

En ese momento se abrió el cuadro de dialogo y accedió al menú, al pasar por los diferentes puntos de guardado que tenía, había uno en particular del cual no recordaba nada.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que puse este? – Decía una fecha y hora bastante extraña, no tenía recuerdos de haber sacado el cuadro en ese momento, tenía curiosidad por ver de qué punto se trata. – Ojalá sea lo correcto… ya no quiero volver a fallar.

Todo se puso negro a su alrededor, mientras su mente viajaba. Ya entonces despabiló en ese momento, se encontraba justo en el salón del club, Sayori estaba frente a él con lágrimas en los ojos, ya recordó, fue ese momento donde ambos discutieron y ella le gritó, justo cuando señaló sobre esa promesa y de que no le gustaba que hablara con las demás. Ya entonces la pelirrosa salió corriendo.

\- Sayori… - Quiso moverse, pero una fuerza evitaba que moviera un solo musculo, empezó a gruñir. – (No… esta vez no evitarás que la salve) – Puso toda su fuerza para moverse, levantó su pie para intentar salir, una gran presión envolvía su cuerpo, pero no quería rendirse. – (Debo hablar con ella… para poder salvarla… ¡aaaaaaaaahhhh!) – El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose retumbó en sus oídos cuando finalmente empezó a correr para salir del salón. Se apuró a ir con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla. Bajó las escaleras de un salto para ir justo a la entrada donde ella estaría. Al llegar, pudo verla poniéndose sus zapatos, aun llorando, ya no la dejaría escapar más. - ¡Sayori!

Llegó a ella, abrazándola por la espalda para que no huyera, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos al sentir los brazos rodearla.

\- Ramón… déjame ir… por favor…

\- No lo haré, ya nunca más volveré a soltarte, sin importar lo que digas.

\- Pero… si lo haces, yo…

\- No importa, estaré contigo, después de todo somos familia. – La expresión de Sayori fue de asombro total en ese momento. – Lo recordé… nuestra promesa de cuando éramos pequeños, lamento haberlo olvidado cuando prometimos que nunca iba a ser así, ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui, ya nunca volverá a pasar, así que no importa cuánto reclames o digas que tenga que hablar con las demás, tu eres quien más me necesita a tu lado, eso no cambiara ni ahora ni para siempre.

Sayori no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, solamente ya cuando Ramón aflojó el abrazo, ella se soltó y puso los zapatos para irse de ahí, el moreno simplemente soltó un suspiro.

\- Espero que haya tenido el efecto… sino, todo esto habrá sido en vano… debo esperar al momento, pero debo hacer algo. – Fue para regresar a la sala del club y continuar, ya decidió que esa iba a ser la última vez que usaría puntos guardado, ya no iba a haber otros intentos, era el definitivo.

\- Ramón. – Monika recibió al moreno frente a la entrada del salón. – Eso que hiciste…

\- Lamento haberme ido, así como así. – Sonrió el moreno. – Ya hablé con Sayori y las cosas se han resuelto, aunque dijo que iba a tomarse unos días del club, para el día del festival ella estará mejor, te lo aseguro.

\- … Está bien, me alegra que no sucediera nada malo – Sonrió la castaña. – Ya debemos continuar con las actividades.

\- Entendido presidenta. – saludó con animosidad, en ese momento se acercó a Natsuki, esta le vio con algo de curiosidad.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó la pequeña, el moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- No es nada, solo quería darte las gracias.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué razón?

\- Por nada, solo sentí ganas de ello. – Puso una gran sonrisa, la pelirrosa solo enarcó una ceja.

\- Eres bastante raro. – El castaño soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Últimamente me lo han dicho… deberíamos ir al árcade en algún momento, seguro podría vencerte en videojuegos. – Natsuki no dejó pasar esa declaración.

\- Para estar muy seguro de ti mismo, realmente eres tonto. – Sonrió la pequeña. – No retrocedas cuando llegue el momento ¿entendido?

\- Lo tengo bien en mente. – Después de eso, todo siguió como tal y como era anteriormente, al final se decidieron la división de trabajos para la preparación del festival, ahí comenzaría la siguiente etapa para el moreno.

* * *

Llegó el día en que Yuri iría a su casa para trabajar en las decoraciones, aunque en ese momento su mente no pensaba en cómo hacer los posters, estaba totalmente enfocado en el momento en el cual salvaría a Sayori, le recordó la promesa y eso pudo haber tenido un impacto fuerte en ella, pero si eso fuera necesario para salvarla, no habría pasado por tantos problemas; el juego no es generoso con nadie, y lo ha comprobado como siempre han cambiado sus decisiones para tener una pequeña oportunidad, ahora eso no iba a volver a repetirse.

\- B-Bueno… espero no sea una molestia trabajar conmigo. – Yuri ya había llegado, entró a la casa del moreno y estaba en su habitación junto a todos los materiales, aunque este no dijo nada, mantenía un rostro serio.

\- Bueno Yuri, por ahora solo enfoquémonos en trabajar, no me gustaría distraerme por nada.

\- Entendido… - Fue todo lo que dijo, ambos trabajaron en las decoraciones, pintaron y cortaron las hojas, todo en completo silencio, sin ningún comentario por parte de ambos. Yuri observaba al moreno de vez en cuando, como este trabajaba duramente, como si estuviera apurado. – Esto… Ramón…

\- ¿Si? – El castaño finalmente levantó la mirada para observar a su compañera.

\- Esto… no es nada importante, solo quería decir que… te ves algo diferente. – Ramón enarcó la ceja.

\- ¿En qué te refieres a diferente? – Aquella pregunta causó que la pelimorada se exaltara un poco.

\- Esto… a lo que me refiero es que, te ves más decidido, como si estuvieras empeñado en conseguir algo… no estoy muy segura, pero parece que pasaste por momento muy duros y ahora estás determinado en conseguir algo… bueno, es solo lo que pienso. – Bajó la mirada, Ramón por un momento mantuvo un rostro neutro hasta que sonrió.

\- Ya veo… parece que acabé asustándote de algún momento, lamento si fue así.

\- ¡No me asustaste! – Se exaltó Yuri. – No creo que esté mal… en realidad te hace ver bastante bien… como si inspiraras confianza… eso me agrada de algún modo. – Sonrió suavemente, Ramón hizo lo mismo.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, eres bastante atenta para haberte dado cuenta, realmente eres una buena amiga. – Yuri empezó a avergonzarse en ese momento, su rostro se puso rojo. – por cierto, quisiera pedirte algo – En ese momento ya le vio con algo de duda.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Si no te molesta ¿podrías prestarme tu cuchillo? Lo necesito para algo importante. – La pelimorada no sabía que pensar.

\- Bueno… no me molesta, puedo prestártelo.

\- Gracias, te prometo que te lo devolveré mañana. – Puso una gran sonrisa, Yuri igualmente sonrió por lo bajo.

Finalmente terminaron con todo, en ese momento Yuri se despidió normalmente de Ramón, como vio, Sayori no se presentó en ese momento y la pelimorada no intentó besarlo, así que algo había cambiado. Una vez ya estaba solo, regresó a su cuarto, se mantuvo serio mientras observaba el cuchillo de la pelimorada.

\- (Debe ser esta noche… si mañana ya ella aparece muerta, entonces fue que al anochecer intentará suicidarse… debo actuar en ese momento) – Observó a través de la ventana, el sol empezó a ponerse, en cualquier momento Sayori estaría a punto de colgarse en su habitación. Sujetó el cuchillo por el mango, listo para ir. – (No volveré a fallar, esta vez te salvaré Sayori…)

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, la pelirrosa estaba recostada en su cuarto, sus ojos estaban muertos, no mostraban ninguna emoción, para ese entonces ya había preparado la cuerda en el techo y tenía una silla.

\- … Estoy sola… Ramón me abandonó… no vale la pena que viva… - Poco a poco empezó a levantarse, observando a la cuerda que colgaba en el techo. – Será mejor para todos… nadie me extrañará después de todo…

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la cuerda, estaba ya a punto de colgarse, su mente estaba totalmente nublada de sentimientos negativos, nadie iba a extrañarla después de todo, Ramón estaría mejor con las demás chicas, ellas seguro podrán hacerlo feliz sin necesidad de ella.

_"Sayori, somos familia…"_

La voz del moreno empezó a resonar en su mente, esas palabras que le dijo, aquella promesa que hicieron.

_"Por esa razón, jamás te abandonaré, estaré a tu lado"_

Poco a poco su mente empezó a aclararse, los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que pasó con el moreno empezaron a inundar su mente, en ese momento una lagrima bajó por su mejilla.

\- (Ramón… como soy tan tonta… no quiero morir… quiero estar contigo… ya no quiero suicidarme…) – Sayori intentó mover su cuerpo, pero algo ocurrió. – (¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? No puedo moverme) No vale la pena estar viva… (¡¿Espera!? ¡Eso no es lo que pienso! Que me pasa, mi cuerpo no responde a lo que quiero…)

Sayori siguió caminando hacia la cuerda, lista para subirse a la silla, en su mente ella empezó a desesperarse.

\- (¡No, por favor, detente, no quiero morir!) – Su cuerpo no respondía, ella siguió, ya hasta estar arriba en la silla – (Por favor… ya lo entendí, no quiero que Ramón me deje sola, pero igual debo aceptar que él puede hacer otros amigos, solamente estaba siendo egoísta, queriéndolo para mi sola… así que, por favor, déjame moverme) – Era inútil, ya estaba a punto de tener la cuerda alrededor de su cuello.

Mientras tanto, Ramón ya estaba en la entrada, debía apurarse para poder llegar a Sayori, pero algo empezó a suceder, justo cuando quería salir de su casa, su cuerpo se paralizó.

\- (Que rayos… no, otra vez no) – Esta vez la presión era mucho más fuerte, tanto que empezó a temblar y su cuerpo le dolía si intentaba avanzar. – (¡No, por favor, estoy tan cerca de salvarla… maldito juego… déjame salvarla!)

En su cuarto, Sayori ya estaba con la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, en su mente ella estaba totalmente asustada, se encontraba a punto de morir y nadie podría salvarla.

\- (Por favor… quiero vivir… esto no es lo que quiero… quien sea… por favor, ayúdenme…) – Sayori ya estaba perdiendo las ganas de vivir, que ya no tenía caso resistirse, pero Ramón llegó a su mente, no quería que todo terminara así, intentó mover su mano, aunque estaba sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo, como si una presión la invadiera totalmente. – (No se acabará… me queda mucho por vivir, el festival, las chicas del club… Ramón… quiero estar con ellos… por favor) – Empezó a escuchar estática, aunque lo ignoraba, sus fuerzas iban totalmente en evitar suicidarse, controlar su cuerpo. – (Estoy tan cerca… por favor…) – Su mano ya estaba alcanzando la cuerda, quería quitársela, pero en ese momento su mano bajó de repente, la presión acabó ganando. – (¡NOOO!) Ramón… por favor… se feliz… (¡NO, QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL!)

El pie de Sayori ya estaba colgando en el aire, a punto de caer de la silla y que la presión apretara su cuello, por más que luchó, no pudo, ya dentro de ella estaba llorando, el hecho de no volver a ver a Ramón le estaba destruyendo, no quería eso, quería vivir. La estática se hizo más fuerte, en ese momento escuchó como un cristal rompiéndose.

\- ¡AAAAYUUUUUUDAMEEEEE RAMOOOOOOOOOON!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – La puerta se abrió de repente, el moreno llegó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, vio a Sayori encima de la silla, en ese momento ella se dejó caer, empezando a asfixiarse, los ojos del moreno se ensancharon al verla, actuando rápidamente, corrió directamente hacia la silla, saltando sobre esta, y con el cuchillo en su mano llegó justo hasta la cuerda, cortándola en ese instante, Sayori cayó al suelo pesadamente, empezando a toser fuertemente mientras recuperaba el aire. - ¡Sayori!

\- … Ramón… - La pelirrosa ya tenía la vista clara, su cuello le dolía pero al menos ya podía moverse. – Ramón… yo… - En ese momento el moreno la abrazó, escuchando como este sollozaba.

\- Me alegra… realmente me alegra que estés bien… tenía miedo que hubieras muerto… - Sayori igualmente empezó a llorar, correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- No sé qué pensaba… intentar suicidarme… soy una idiota, yo quería abandonarlo todo… pero recordé que me dijiste sobre que somos familia… no estoy sola… estás conmigo… y yo quise destruir eso… soy una mala amiga… no merezco estar contigo.

\- No seas tonta. – Ramón vio de frente a Sayori, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. – No sabes cuánto habría sufrido si no hubiera llegado, no quiero que intentes matarte de nuevo… por favor… - El moreno enterró su rostro en el hombro de Sayori, esta sonrió suavemente, acariciando su cabello.

\- Está bien… entiendo que realmente me necesitas… yo siento lo mismo… muchas gracias por salvarme.

\- Sayori… - Ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron, hasta que sus labios se sellaron en un beso, podían sentir el aliento del otro, todo el dolor, sufrimiento que ambos han pasado, estaba siendo borrado por ese único momento, unos segundos después ambos se separaron. La pelirrosa empezó a reír.

\- Jeje… ese fue mi primer beso… siempre quise que fuera contigo.

\- También fue el mío, pero Sayori… yo… - La pelirrosa interrumpió al moreno, negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo.

\- Lo entiendo… solo fue el momento y que no tienes ese tipo de sentimientos por mi… pero me alegra que pudiéramos hacerlo… así que, sigamos siendo amigos, por el bien de ambos.

\- … Entendido, sigamos divirtiéndonos como siempre. – Ambos sonrieron, empezando a reír. Finalmente, todo había terminado, Ramón logró salvar a Sayori, todo el esfuerzo y sufrimiento no fue en vano, y ahora ella podrá vivir más allá del festival.

* * *

El día del festival había llegado, mucha gente paseaba por los salones, en ese momento ya el club de literatura estaba a punto de comenzar con su presentación.

\- Maldición, estos nervios no se quitan. – Empezó a quejarse Natsuki. - ¡Por qué rayos tenemos que hacer esto!

\- Todos accedimos a ello Natsuki. – Comentó Sayori con una sonrisa. – Solo mira, ya tenemos gente afuera.

\- No luches contra ello Natsuki, debemos hacerlo. – Se resignó Ramón con una sonrisa. – Igual será una buena experiencia.

\- Ya estamos por empezar, quien quiere ir primero. – Anunció Monika, la pelirrosa levantó la mano con emoción.

\- ¡Yo voy primero! – Sayori empezó a salir al escenario, Ramón le vio con una sonrisa, esta hizo lo mismo. – Bienvenidos a todos a la presentación de poemas del club de literatura ¡Espero les guste! – presentó con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

En otro lugar, una dimensión totalmente roja que era un salón y afuera solo se observaba la nada, alguien estaba revisando los archivos del juego con desespero, sintió que algo cambió y rápidamente revisaba.

\- No puede ser… el fichero de Sayori ha sido reforzado, no puedo volver a acceder a él… por qué… se supone que no debía de pasar… ahora qué haré… - En ese momento su vista captó otro archivo, uno que no estaba ahí, revisando el nombre, acabó sorprendiéndose. – … Savior...

* * *

\- Señor Smith. – Un hombre en bata se acercó a aquel peligris que seguía observando a Ramón con todos esos nodos en su cuerpo. – Ya hay un avance, el joven ha logrado un 25 por ciento. – Ante ello, Axel Smith no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

\- Que buenas noticias, sabía que ese chico era una buena opción para nuestro experimento.

\- La cosa… es que igual tenemos otro anuncio, un agente del FBI está en camino a Oaxaca. – Ahí Axel entrecerró los ojos pero sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Así que finalmente actúan… muy bien, veamos quien será más rápido, yo o ellos. – Nuevamente regresó su vista a Ramón, parecía estar seguro de algo, como si tuviera un plan…

* * *

**Y listo, terminamos el arco de Sayori ¿Que opinan? Esto ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio, que así iba a resolverse, la cuestión es de esa forma se estará salvando a cada chica y el código del juego interviene a su manera, al menos en los próximos caps será de esta forma ¿Les agrada? ¿Hay cosas que debo de mejorar? Pueden decirmelo todo en sus reviews, los leo y analizo todos y me agrada. Ahora, en el próximo cap nos alejaremos un poco de Ramón para enfocarnos en un nuevo personaje que aparecerá, ya diré que este pj nuevo jugará un papel muy importante en los próximos caps, ya lo verán. Saludos.**


	11. Misión secreta

_"Flashback"_

Una visión no muy clara, era bastante borrosa y no lograba identificar al chico que tiene enfrente, solamente podía observar parte de su boca y cuerpo, pero de algo si estaba segura, que lo conocía, encontrándose justo sentado a su lado mientras platicaban plácidamente.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer una vez te gradúes? – Preguntó la chica, el chico se llevó la mano al mentón para pensar.

\- Realmente no tengo idea… tú lo tienes fácil con la carrera que escogiste.

\- No me gustaría que andes de flojo. – La chica infló sus mejillas. - ¿Realmente no tienes algún sueño o cosa que quieras realizar a futuro?

\- Bueno… - El chico bajó la mirada sin perder su sonrisa. – Puede parecer algo tonto, pero… me gustaría realizar un milagro.

\- ¿Milagro? – Preguntó la chica con algo de asombro.

\- No sé cómo lo haré, pero quiero hacer algo que pueda cambiar al mundo por completo, un acto que ayude a mucha gente que lo necesite, es algo que realmente quiero hacer… los milagros ayudan a la gente cuando más lo necesitan, quiero ser ese tipo de persona para ellos, por eso mismo… haré todo lo posible por conseguirlo, espero estés ahí conmigo cuando lo logre.

\- Si, te prometo que estaré a tu lado, eres mi amigo y te apoyaré en todo.

\- Gracias… realmente lo aprecio…

_"Fin del Flashback"_

Abrió los ojos, poco a poco regresando a la realidad, estaba recostada en su asiento del avión, teniendo la ventana frente a ella, por la sensación, pudo sentir que ya estaban empezando a descender por lo que estaba cerca de su destino. Se enderezó para quitarse la pereza de su cuerpo y estar lista para salir, después de todo estaba en medio de un trabajo y no podía perder el tiempo después de haber viajado directamente desde Estados Unidos.

\- "Tengan cuidado al bajar, muchas gracias por volar con nosotros"

El aeropuerto tenía bastante movimiento para ser un día entre semana, de toda la gente, una mujer de cabellos rubios, llevando una blusa blanca con una corbata negra de tamaño medio, pantalones color beige y zapatos, portando lentes de sol caminaba junto a su equipaje, en sus manos tenía un sobre el cual sostenía fijamente y cuidaba para que nadie se lo quitara. La mujer caminó ya a la entrada del edificio donde se ponían los taxis para ir a la ciudad, justamente llamó uno con su mano. El conductor dio la señal para que ella entrara al asiento trasero.

\- ¿Hacia dónde desea ir señorita?

\- Lléveme a este hotel. – Habló con un perfecto español, señalando una ruta al taxista, este asintió mientras comenzaba a conducir justo al sitio que le fue señalado. La mujer empezó a ver por la ventana por unos cuantos minutos, como se alejaba del aeropuerto para empezar a entrar a la carretera antes de llegar a la ciudad de la capital. En ese momento abrió el sobre para empezar a checar su contenido de manera discreta.

"_Documento ultrasecreto._

_Agente Vanessa Rollins. Le confiamos a usted la ejecución de este trabajo en cubierto debido al número de casos resueltos que ha tenido. Procure estar revisando este documento en un sitio donde nadie pueda ubicarle o lea su contenido, de lo contrario, destrúyalo antes de que otra persona lo encuentre._

_Pasando al asunto, este trabajo no es como cualquier otro que haya realizado en el pasado, esta corporación que está por investigar es una que hemos estado siguiendo por varios años, no mucha gente la conoce, solo sabemos que tiene lazos secretos con gente del gobierno y que posee altos cargos militares, usted y nosotros sabemos acerca del lado oscuro que guarda el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, incluso entre nuestro grupo hay personas en las que no podemos confiar. El presidente vio tu historial y declaró que eras la mejor preparada para este trabajo._

_Pasemos al asunto: El trabajo que queremos que realice es investigar una cierta corporación que actúa en las sombras, esta se llama "Miracle Corp". A través de un colaborador secreto nos han informado sobre un proyecto muy peligroso que están llevando a Cabo en México, más concretamente en el estado de Oaxaca, no hay mucha información sobre este proyecto, pero si tenemos el conocimiento de que gente importante dentro de esa corporación ha sido vista a los alrededores, por lo que su trabajo es averiguar más sobre estos trabajadores y tratar de descubrir el escondite de la corporación, no podemos permitir que se realice algo muy peligroso que ponga en peligro a nuestra nación. Estamos contando con usted y que podrá cumplir con lo establecido._

_Una vez termine de leer este documento, rómpalo en pedazos para su seguridad. Estados Unidos estará en deuda con usted._

_J.A_

_Secretario del estado, división de seguridad de Estados Unidos_"

La mujer guardó el documento, doblándolo antes de volver a meterlo en su bolsa, a partir de ese momento volvió a disfrutar del viaje antes de llegar a su destino. Pagando el pasaje, se bajó y observó el hotel donde iba a hospedarse, no era ni tan grande ni pequeño, era más como una especie de casona antigua por la fachada frontal que tenía, la puerta automática se abrió para que ella entrada, un empleado se encargó de cargar su maleta mientras ella pasaba a recepción para señalar su llegada.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, la habitación 2-A. – Comentó la mujer llamada Vanessa, la secretaria empezó a revisar en su computador.

\- Habitación 2-A… hay una reservación a nombre de la señorita Vanessa Rollins… debe ser usted. – La mujer asintió. – Entendido, aquí tiene su llave, en un momento le llevaremos su equipaje.

\- Muchas gracias… - La mujer tomó las llaves y fue al ascensor para subir al piso donde estaba su habitación. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar, ya en ese momento su equipaje había llegado. Era una habitación sencilla, una cama, baño, un ropero y un televisor con una caja de Apple TV para que ella pudiera usar. La mujer se sentó en la cama para descansar un poco. – Ese fue un viaje largo…

Ser una agente del FBI no es nada sencillo, ha resuelto varios casos a la sombra del conocimiento público, ella está catalogada como una de las mejores agentes desde que ingresó una vez terminó su carrera en criminología, llamando la atención de un agente de renombre dentro de la organización, entrenó para llegar a resolver casos bastante peligrosos sin ninguna posibilidad de fallo, una mujer bastante recta cuando se trata de su trabajo.

\- … No debería perder el tiempo, aunque quisiera dormir un rato… todos cuentan conmigo. – Con pesar, salió de su habitación para empezar a recorrer las calles de la ciudad, investigar sobre una corporación que se oculta en las sombras no es nada sencillo, teniendo tan poca información no puede realizar mucho, solamente en momentos como esos puede llegar a confiar en unos pocos sitios, uno de esos es justamente la estación de policía local de la ciudad, estos siempre tienen registros acerca de cada movimiento hecho en las calles, cuentan con cámaras de seguridad en varios rincones de la ciudad, para ella es un buen punto de partida para empezar con su investigación.

* * *

No tardó más que unos minutos en llegar a dicha estación, varios agentes y oficiales caminaban entre sus pasillos, algunos observando a la rubia que caminaba sin ningún tipo de problema, en ese momento llegó hacia una puerta la cual tocó suavemente.

\- Adelante. – Llamó una voz rasposa del otro lado, Vanessa abrió la puerta, era una oficina pequeña y con bastante desorden, muchos papeles sobre un escritorio, posters en las paredes y muchas hojas más, en medio se situaba un hombre de piel morena, bigote y cabello negro, llevando un traje de oficina. – Usted debe ser la agente que nos dijo, iba a llegar hoy.

\- Así es, Vanessa Rollins, FBI. – La mujer se presentó formalmente, el hombre sonrió.

\- Me llamo Carlos Méndez, soy el jefe del departamento de policía de la ciudad. Cuando nos llegó esa llamada de la central, no pensé que llegaría realmente un agente de nuestro vecino del norte a investigar algo, debe ser algo grande.

\- Lamentablemente Mr. Méndez, no puedo darle muchos detalles sobre lo que estaré haciendo en la ciudad, sus superiores solamente accedieron a que tenga acceso a los documentos y grabaciones de las cámaras de la ciudad.

\- Es cierto, la verdad no estoy de acuerdo con tanto secretismo, pero solo soy un pobre hombre con las manos atadas, no puedo rebelarme contra la gente de mayor poder, lastimosamente, así son las cosas aquí.

\- Las agencias de seguridad de nuestros países trabajan de formas muy distintas. – Vanessa enarcó la ceja. – Si me permite, quisiera empezar a revisar las cintas.

\- Adelante, el almacén donde están los monitores se encuentra unas cuantas habitaciones a la derecha, podrás identificarlo por la etiqueta en la puerta, mucha suerte encontrando lo que quiere ver.

\- Muchas gracias. – La mujer se despidió al salir de la oficina para retomar su camino. Ese almacén de monitoreo no estuvo tan lejos como le fue señalado, viendo un letrero que decía eso mismo, tocó la puerta unos segundos antes de recibir el llamado. Dentro se encontraba un oficial que estaba sentado en una silla frente a los monitores.

\- Usted debe ser la agente que el jefe dijo, dejara pasar, adelante. – Vanessa entró, justamente era una sala con muchas pantallas intercaladas que mostraba distintos puntos de la ciudad. – No siempre guardamos todos los videos, algunos se borran un día después y solamente almacenamos los más importantes.

\- ¿Tiene grabaciones de hace una o dos semanas? – preguntó Vanessa.

\- las cintas las tenemos en esa caja de ahí, me encargo de ver todo en este sitio y acomodar las cintas de acuerdo a las fechas en que son grabadas, lo bueno es que tienen etiquetas para encontrarlas más fácilmente.

Vanessa empezó a revisar la caja, las cintas tenían etiquetas con la fecha en que fue grabada y el sector de la ciudad.

\- ¿Una cinta de un parque? – Preguntó la agente algo confundida.

\- Ese es un caso reciente, hace una semana una mujer llegó diciendo que su hijo desapareció sin dejar rastro, parece que fue un secuestro mientras él estaba en su casa puesto que no se dieron cuenta, esa cinta muestra la última vez que se le vio. – El oficial agarró la cinta para introducirla. La pantalla mostró justamente el parque y la gente que iba ahí, en ese momento enfocó a una banca, ahí estaba el chico y se encontraba sentado junto a alguien más, un hombre de cabello grisáceo, al menos visto desde arriba, Vanessa lo observó fijamente, en ese momento sintió algo dentro de ella al ver a ese hombre, su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, ya luego la cinta terminó.

\- Es todo lo que tenemos, creemos que aquel hombre con el que estuvo pueda ser responsable, por lo visto debe ser extranjero, no muchos tienen un color de cabello gris.

\- … Es verdad… - La agente recuperó su compostura, algo en ese hombre pareció reconocer, pero se preocuparía después de ello, su trabajo estaba por delante de todo. – Seguiré revisando cintas.

Fueron poniendo cada cinta, buscando una pista que pudiera serle útil sin resultado alguno. Vanessa no creía llegar a encontrar algo por ahí, hasta que ya fue por la última de la caja. Ahí se mostraba lo que era un centro nocturno, un vehículo se estacionó y entonces bajaron unos hombres, fue en ese momento que la agente reaccionó.

\- Detenlo ahí. – Ordenó ella, ya es que fijó su vista, ahí se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño con rulos, vagamente recordó de unas fotos que vio junto en el documento que le enviaron, era uno de esos peces gordos de la corporación. – Es ese a quien busco.

\- Eso está feo señorita, quien está a su lado es Martín Gaspar, ese hombre está involucrado en el tráfico de drogas y precisamente no es alguien muy fácil de capturar.

\- No importa, me las arreglaré de alguna forma… ese es un centro nocturno ¿no?

\- Así es señorita, pero debe de tener cuidado, si descubren quien es, no irán fácil con usted.

\- Me las arreglaré… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, ya tenía un buen sitio para empezar a buscar, esa noche obtendría las respuestas que necesita.

* * *

Cayó la noche en la ciudad. El Centro Nocturno "Kamas" estaba a punto de empezar otra noche de diversión entre la gente que acude, pero no era cualquier tipo de gente, ahí acudía la gentuza de la más baja calaña que puede encontrarse, criminales, comerciantes de droga, extorsionadores, era un sitio donde gente relacionada al crimen puede reunirse. Siendo un centro nocturno construido por el magnate Martín Gaspar, puede darse todo el lujo sin ningún problema con la policía, jamás se atreverían a tocarlo, al menos eso es lo que él cree.

Una mujer rubia caminaba cerca de ahí, portando un vestido ajustado que acentuaba su esbelta figura y un ligero maquillaje para ayudarla a resaltar, Vanessa Rollins se acercó llamando bastante la atención, siendo una belleza joven de 25 años, no es algo que pueda evitar. Se acercó a la entrada la cual era cuidada por un cadenero.

\- No puede pasar, solo invitados. – Habló el guardián el que media dos metros y medio, Vanessa enarcó la ceja, poniendo una sonrisa suave, sacó algo de su bolso, una billetera de la cual tenía unos veinte dólares en su mano, metiéndolos suavemente en el bolsillo del hombre.

\- Eso debería ser suficiente para dejarme pasar, aunque si lo deseas, podría darte algo más. – Habló con la mejor voz seductora que tenía, causando que el cadenero tragara saliva. Al final el hombre soltó la cadena, dándole paso libre a la rubia, esta sonrió mientras entraba.

La música techno resonaba en aquel centro, muchos hombres y sus parejas se la vivían en la pista de baile, moviéndose como si no hubiera un mañana, muchos otros disfrutaban de beber cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas ofrecidas por hermosas mujeres que vestían trajes bastante sugerentes. Vanessa se dejó pasear con naturalidad, buscando con la mirada quien era su objetivo, en el camino recibía algunos piropos y comentarios vulgares, pero ella los ignoraba profesionalmente, solamente dedicando unas cuantas sonrisas.

Al final ella se sentó en la barra, cruzando las piernas y dejando su bolso a un lado para descansar un rato, el bar tender se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Desea algo de beber?

\- Si… un coctel Blue Moon, por favor. – ordenó, comenzando con la preparación de su bebida, unos cuantos minutos después recibió la copa, bebiendo suavemente, procurando no manchar el labial que llevaba puesto encima.

\- Oye señorita. – Un hombre habló a su lado, por su rostro rojo, parecía ser que estaba borracho. – Eres una hermosura, que dices si bailamos un rato.

\- Una propuesta encantadora caballero, pero no puedo decir que usted sea mi tipo. – Lo sujetó suavemente del cuello de su camisa. – La gente pasada de copas es algo que tolero de forma mínima.

\- Haciéndote la difícil ¿eh? Tienes agallas señorita, si te dijera que he robado en cinco bancos de esta ciudad ¿Qué pensarías?

\- Un acto muy interesante… pero, no importa cuánto presumas de tu dinero, es un simple y vulgar acto lo que haces… lo desprecio. – Escuchar eso no le hizo gracia al ladrón, el cual empezó a gruñir.

\- Maldita perra… no creas que puedes decir eso y salir ilesa. – el hombre ya estaba listo para golpear a Vanessa, esta se preparó para responder de algún modo.

\- Espera. – Alguien les interrumpió, sujetando el brazo del ladrón, se acercó un hombre de cabello castaño y rulos, Vanessa lo reconoció, era su objetivo. – No es bueno que golpees a una dama.

\- ¡Ella me insultó, no es algo que pueda permitir! – Reclamó el ladrón.

\- No puedes hacerlo, el jefe desea verla, y no le gustaría que ella esté lastimada. – Al decir eso, el ladrón se detuvo rápidamente, mostrándose algo temeroso.

\- Muy bien… por hoy lo dejaré pasar. – El hombre sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, por aquí señorita. – Tomó la mano de Vanessa para empezar a dirigirla hacia un sitio algo alejado.

\- Gracias por lo de antes. – Agradeció la agente. – La verdad es que podía defenderme de él.

\- Entonces al final acabé salvándolo. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Por cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Max Atoms.

\- Vanessa, es todo lo que puedo decirte. – Soltó un guiño la rubia, consiguiendo que el castaño se sonrojara un poco. – Eres lindo.

\- Ehem… bueno, sigamos, el jefe está por ahí.

Los dos caminaron por unos pasillos, unos guardias cuidaban esa entrada, al ver a Max, dejaron que ambos pasaran, nos les tomó mucho caminar hasta llegar a una sala privada. El castaño tocó la puerta, ahí un guardia la abrió desde adentro.

\- La acabo de traer jefe.

\- Excelente mi querido Max. – Un hombre estaba ahí, gordo, pequeño y con una calva, lo único de pelo que tenía era su barba, realmente era el ejemplo de un hombre bastante vulgar. – Te estaba esperando.

\- Esto… buenos días señor…

\- Gaspar, me llamo Martín Gaspar, el dueño de este centro nocturno. – Sonrió el hombre, Vanessa vio la habitación, había dos guardias detrás de él y unas tres chicas que se sentaban a su lado en un gran sillón, estas vestían un traje que parecía ropa interior de sirvienta.

\- Un placer conocerlo… ¿Qué es lo que desea el dueño de este lugar conmigo?

\- No es mucho, me llamaste la atención cuando te vi a través de las cámaras de seguridad, no es común ver una belleza como tu aquí ¿Qué te trae a visitar este lugar?

\- Bueno… vengo de Estados Unidos, estoy de viaje para divertirme un poco, aunque originalmente iba a venir con mis amigas, ellas cancelaron de último momento, y no quería desperdiciar el boleto del avión por lo que vine por mi cuenta.

\- Una lástima, usualmente no es que muchas gringas deseen venir a una ciudad como esta, prefieren más las playas o zonas turísticas.

\- Ya tenía una reservación en un hotel, igual no considero que se esté mal aquí. – Sonrió la rubia. – Igual me he divertido en este lugar.

\- Y podrás divertirte más, después de todo, este lugar y todos aquí me pertenecen, si lo deseo, puedo darte todo lo que quieras.

\- Eso es tentador… - Vanessa sonrió seductoramente, Martín le señaló para que se sentara a su lado.

\- Soy un hombre bastante generoso, si aceptas pasar la noche conmigo, podría regalarte todo que alguna vez quisiste, créeme que nada te faltara… - El mercader la sujetó de la cintura, casi causando que Vanessa deseara atacarlo, en realidad le daba bastante asco, pero no podía arruinar sus avances.

\- Aceptaría con mucho gusto, pero antes de ello, me gustaría pedirte ya desde antes lo que deseo…

\- ¿En serio? Y ¿Qué deseas linda jovencita?

\- … Dime lo que sepas sobre Miracle Corp.

\- ¡¿Cómo!? – Al instante, Vanessa metió su mano en el escote de su vestido, sacando una pistola y apuntándola hacia Martín, los guardias reaccionaron rápidamente, pero se detuvieron.

\- Intenten disparar y su querido jefe tendrá un agujero en su cabeza. – Amenazó la rubia, las chicas a su lado se alejaron bastante asustadas.

\- Hagan lo que dice… - Ordenó el capo de la droga, los guardias bajaron sus armas, pero ella seguía apuntándole, Max igual estaba nervioso.

\- Y tú, no te muevas Max, seguirás después de él. – Ya la voz de Vanessa señalaba dureza, el castaño sabía que estaba en peligro ahí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de Miracle Corp? – preguntó Max, el rostro de Vanessa no cambió en ningún segundo.

\- Eso no importa ahora, haremos esto rápidamente… te necesito a ti. – La agente se levantó aun sujetando a Martín con una llave en su cuello y la pistola en su nuca, caminando de espaldas poco a poco hacia el castaño. – Se un chico bueno y colabora, así nadie saldrá herido aquí.

\- N-No puedo hacer eso, mis superiores me han confiado que no revele información de nada. – Max estaba bastante nervioso, la rubia no podía perder ni un solo segundo ahí.

\- Si no quieres hablar… tendré que obligarte. – Pateó a Martín en la espalda, causando que este cayera sobre sus guardias los cuales dispararon al techo y rompieron los focos, los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar mientras la sala quedó a oscuras. Max sintió como lo sujetaron del brazo y era jalado, él y Vanessa salieron de ahí corriendo rápidamente.

\- ¡Que haces, a donde me llevas! – gritó el castaño.

\- No puedo perderte, eres la pista que me llevará directamente a Miracle Corp. – Los dos siguieron corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida, ahí los guardias apuntaron a ambos con sus armas y dispararon. - ¡Agáchate!

Ambos se agacharon para esquivar los disparos, Vanessa rodó en el suelo para recuperar y disparar, acertando y deshabilitando a ambos guardias que cayeron al suelo, heridos por las balas en sus torsos. Como la música era muy fuerte, nadie escuchó la conmoción y ellos podían seguir huyendo.

Se fueron acercando a la salida, pero no iba a ser fácil, ya Martín inmovilizó a su cuerpo de seguridad que los empezaron a buscar, la rubia pudo avisar a unos guardias cerca, por lo que ambos se movieron cerca de la barra, perderse entre la gente era la mejor forma de llegar a esquivarlos.

\- (No puedo salir por el frente… deberé ir por atrás…) – Jaló a Max mientras avanzaban, cruzaron la pista de baile la cual estaba llena totalmente de gente, sujetando con fuerza al castaño para que este no se soltara.

\- Maldición, eso duele, me están pisando el pie. – Se quejaba Max al recibir golpes de gente que bailaba. La rubia procuraba no descuidarse y ser vista, algo que no duró mucho cuando dos guardias la vieron.

\- Mierda… tendré que hacer esto. – Sacó su pistola y disparó al aire, claramente asustando a la gente en la pista de baile que se detuvieron.

\- ¿Quién rayos disparó? – Comentó uno, claramente confundido.

\- Seguro fuiste tú, tienes un arma ¿no? – preguntó otro.

\- No fuiste tú, sabes que no está permitido usar armas aquí.

\- No me culpes, tu, hijo de puta. – De forma rápida ese hombre golpeó al otro, causando que cayera al suelo y golpeando a otro.

\- ¡Puta madre, nadie me golpea!

Tan pronto como sucedió, se armó una gran pelea entre todos los presentes ahí, todos moliéndose a golpes y causando un gran alboroto, los guardias también se vieron involucrados en la acción, Vanessa sonrió para sus adentros, su distracción funcionó.

\- Vamos por aquí. – Ordenó a Max los cuales se movieron lejos de toda la conmoción hasta llegar a la parte trasera del centro, viendo ahí una salida de emergencia que llevaba a un callejón. Finalmente estaban afuera y nadie los seguía, Max se dejó caer en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- Rayos… eso fue peligroso… - Intentaba recuperar aire, Vanessa le vio mientras continuaba apuntando con su arma.

\- Pueden seguirnos en cualquier momento, hay que alejarnos.

\- ¡Espera! Aún estoy cansado… ¿no puedo descansar un poco?

\- Ya luego podrás descansar al sitio donde iremos, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.

\- No creas que podrás hacerme hablar, soy un empleado leal… jamás sacarás información de mí.

\- Oh… ¿en serio? – Vanessa puso una sonrisa seductora, acercándose al castaño para acariciarlo en su pecho. – Conozco muchas formas para conseguir que un hombre como tú me diga todo… si colaboras correctamente, puede que te recompense de alguna forma.

\- Y-Yo… ¡Eso no funcionará! – Exclamó el castaño con un sonrojo en su rostro, Vanessa soltó un suspiro.

\- Deberemos hacerlo de la forma difícil entonces… no te arrepientas después, lo que te haré no será nada bonito juju… - Soltó una pequeña sonrisa malvada, poniendo nervioso a Max. Al final se lo llevó arrastrando, la rubia ya tenía un pequeño tramo recorrido para cumplir su misión, ella lo conseguiría, pase lo que pase.

* * *

**Vamos a terminar aquí. Ya digo que Vanessa será la segunda protagonista de este fic, necesitaba mostrar que también ocurren sucesos fuera de todo lo que vive Ramón y es mucho más grande de lo que parece, Miracle Corp no es exactamente una corporación buena, tiene sus secretos y es algo que se verá poco a poco. El próximo cap ya regresaremos con Ramón y compañía, esperenlo. Saludos.**


	12. Disfrutando el festival

Ramón estaba descansando en su casa, ya no tenía que seguir retrocediendo días y usando los puntos de guardado, logró salvar a Sayori de forma exitosa y se divirtieron en el festival realizando su presentación. El moreno estaba recostado en su cama, muy tranquilo después de otro día en el que se la pasaron limpiando el salón del club.

\- Estos días realmente fueron divertidos… ahora veré cosas totalmente nuevas que no existen en el juego… jamás había logrado llegar más allá del festival. – Se levantó de la cama, yendo hacia el ordenador, conectando su celular para descargar las fotos que había tomado el día pasado. – Este tipo de vida no está mal, es más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Comenzó a ver las fotos conforme las pasaba, primero una en la cual atrapó a Natsuki bostezando y su boca estaba totalmente abierta, ahí Sayori se puso a un lado como si quisiera tragársela, el moreno soltó una leve risa.

\- Sayori realmente tiene creatividad para esto. – Otra se observaba una tímida Yuri intentando hacer una pose de victoria, aunque tenía cubiertos sus ojos. – Me dio algo de pena obligarla a esto, pero quería al menos una foto de ella. – Otra presentaba a Ramón y Monika, la castaña estaba sujetando el brazo del chico, detrás de él se encontraban otros veinte chicos saltando directo hacia él. – Monika debería tener cuidado, casi muero por esa foto…

Conforme más revisaba las fotos, se sentía más alegre, ese era el tipo de desarrollo que le hubiera gustado observar en el juego, todos felices, sin ninguna tragedia que acechara a la esquina, nada más que felicidad para las chicas.

\- Realmente ese día fue muy divertido… - No pudo evitar recordar todo lo que hizo.

_"Flashback"_

\- Muchas gracias. – Monika terminó con la presentación del club, los cuatro miembros estaban sobre el pequeño escenario improvisado, unos cuantos aplausos se hicieron escuchar mientras la gente se iba retirando.

\- Finalmente se acabó… - Natsuki cayó rendida sobre un asiento, dejando su cuerpo bastante flojo como agua. – Fue muy difícil hablar en público.

\- Fue muy divertido. – Sayori puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – los poemas de todos fueron muy bonitos.

\- Fue una actividad interesante, ayudó a todos en cierta forma, pero no es algo que quisiera repetir tampoco. – Expresó Yuri en voz baja.

\- Sé que fue difícil para todos, realmente les agradezco su ayuda en esta actividad. – Monika hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Todos pusimos de nuestra parte, al final fue algo bastante divertido de hacer, incluso yo lo disfruté y no es algo que me haya interesado mucho en un inicio. – Ramón levantó el pulgar.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Como terminamos con la presentación de hoy, que tal si vamos todos juntos a observar los demás puestos del festival ¿Qué dicen? – Sugirió la castaña; como si le hubieran dado una descarga, Natsuki se levantó de su asiento con energías.

\- ¿Qué esperan? No tenemos todo el día. – Obviamente era la más ansiosa por ir, sacando unas cuantas risas.

\- Club de literatura ¡Andando! – Monika levantó el puño, el resto hizo el mismo gesto. Los cinco comenzaron a ir juntos en los pasillos, mucha gente se paseaba de distintas formas, los visitantes y alumnos se apuraban y disfrutaban del festival a su propia manera, algunos haciendo publicidad de sus propios puestos y otros tomando fotos, un gran ambiente de diversión se lograba sentir.

\- ¿A dónde quisieran ir primero? – Preguntó Monika buscando opiniones.

\- ¡Los puestos de comida! – Exclamó Sayori con energía.

\- Espera un momento Sayori, el club de costura hará una exposición de figuras de fieltro, no es algo que quiera perderme. – Expresó Natsuki con sus brazos cruzados.

\- Esto… yo quisiera ir a la casa embrujada… si no es molestia… - Yuri era un poco tímida al respecto con decir eso.

\- ¿Tienes un sitio en mente Ramón? – Preguntó Monika al moreno, este negó con la cabeza.

\- En realidad no, todos los sitios que dijeron están bien, por lo que podría ir con todos.

\- ¡Escoge uno! – Exclamaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo mientras lo observaban fijamente.

\- Si sabes lo que mejor te conviene, iremos primero al club de costura ¿no? – Natsuki tenía un aura amenazante que asustaba un poco al moreno.

\- Ramón, somos amigos de la infancia ¿no? Como amigos debemos apoyarnos desde el principio, y sabes que no podemos recorrer el festival con el estómago vacío. – Sayori mantuvo una sonrisa, aunque su mirada irradiaba desafío.

\- Yo… realmente no me importa si dejamos mi sugerencia de último, las otras dos realmente tienen ganas de ir a donde quieren, yo no tengo problema con ello… - Comentó Yuri algo decaída. Ramón realmente estaba sintiendo una pequeña presión sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Responde! – Sayori y Natsuki ya estaban casi encima del castaño, Ramón solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras comenzó a abrir la boca.

* * *

El grupo del club ya se encontraba frente a su primer destino, la casa embrujada, que más bien era un pasillo se presentaba ante ellos, un estudiante vestido de bruja custodiaba la entrada y vigilaba a quienes se adentraban.

\- Ramón. – Natsuki tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta de que no fueran primero al club de costura. – Confiesa ¿fueron sus tetas? No hay otra razón por la que escogiste primero la sugerencia de Yuri, seguro sus grandes tetas te hipnotizaron.

\- No digas tonterías, ustedes dos me estaban atosigando con sus opciones, Yuri no intentó meterme presión, por eso mejor fui por ella ya que se comportó mejor. – Se explicó el moreno mientras Yuri tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate, cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos.

\- No hay necesidad de que peleemos, todas aceptaron en que Ramón decidiera a donde ir primero, solamente disfrutemos ¿no? – Monika siempre intentaba poner la paz entre todos, Natsuki soltó un pequeño gruñido de decepción.

\- Bien… pero después de esto iremos al club de costura, porque yo lo digo.

\- No seas mala Natsuki, deberíamos ir a los puestos de comida. – Protestaba Sayori, las dos nuevamente se pusieron a discutir, Monika soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras el moreno tenía un gotón en su frente.

\- Ellas dos no se rendirán ¿cierto?

\- Estar aquí solo molestará al resto, entremos ahora. – Comentó Monika, ya entonces el grupo se adentró al pasillo. Todo estaba totalmente a oscuras y había una pequeña neblina en el suelo, Ramón dedujo que estaban usando nieve seca para hacer el efecto.

\- Realmente tiene el ambiente de un pasillo embrujado. – Comentó el moreno, emocionado por ello.

\- ¿Podemos avanzar? Mientras más rápido acabemos, mejor. – Comentó Natsuki, su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa.

\- ¿Sucede algo Natsuki? Te escuchas un poco temblorosa. – preguntó Sayori, la pequeña se puso totalmente tiesa.

\- N-No es nada… no es que le tenga miedo a la oscuridad a este estúpido pasillo embrujado, las cosas de miedo no me afectan.

\- Los que dicen eso, en realidad tienen miedo, no sabía que fueras gallina Natsuki. – Comenzó a burlarse Ramón, la pelirrosa apretó fuertemente los dientes.

\- ¡Ya dije que no tengo miedo! Solo quiero salir de aquí y vayamos directo al club de costura, es todo. – Natsuki ya había comenzado a caminar intentando mostrar seguridad, algo que terminó cuando alguien disfrazado con máscara de zombie apareció ante ella. - ¡Kyyyaaah!

\- No tenías miedo ¿eh? – Ramón disfrutaba de la vergüenza de Natsuki, esta se puso roja mientras lanzó un puñetazo al estómago del moreno. - ¡ccough!

\- ¡Ramón! – Sayori auxilió al castaño que cayó al suelo por el golpe, Natsuki se alejó de ahí totalmente molesta.

\- … Eso dolió… pero valió la pena… - Y se desmayó por el golpe, el grito de Sayori clamando su nombre se hizo escuchar en todo el pasillo.

* * *

\- No sigas enojada, ya me disculpé veinte veces. – Finalmente estaban en el club de costura, Natsuki seguía molesta con Ramón. - ¿Qué más quieres que haga para que vuelvas a hablarme?

\- … Si tanto quieres que te hable, ponte eso. – La pelirrosa señaló justo a una sección de disfraces donde gente podía probarse lo que han diseñado las chicas del club, justo ahí se encontraba un traje de flor de cuerpo completo, algo que se veía totalmente ridículo, el moreno desfiguró su cara en una mueca de asco.

\- No hablas en serio… dime que no quieres que me ponga esa cosa. – Ahora era Natsuki quien tenía una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si lo haces, ya no estaré enojada contigo, además el resto de las chicas amará verte con eso puesto ¿no lo creen?

\- ¡Se ve muy lindo! Ramón, tienes que probártelo, quiero verte con él. – Sayori expresó su emoción.

\- Y-yo… no sé qué decir sobre eso… - Yuri intentó no decir nada, pero su mirada señalaba que quería verlo con el traje.

\- No pierdes nada en probártelo, yo igual tengo ganas de verte con él. – Expresó Monika con una sonrisa, eran cuatro contra uno, tenía toda las de perder.

\- Muy bien… - Soltó un suspiro, fue completamente derrotado a agarrar el disfraz y ponérselo en el probador. Fueron unos minutos antes de que ya saliera, el traje era una totalmente ajustado, con pétalos de flor en donde va el rostro, para rematar, era de color rosa, Ramón estaba sintiendo una humillación como nunca en su vida. - ¿Felices?

\- ¡Que lindoooooo! – Sayori fue rápidamente a abrazarlo. – Muy lindo y suave, como me gustaría llevarte a mi casa de esta forma.

\- No, por favor, toda la gente me vería.

\- Muy bien, disculpas aceptadas. – Sonrió Natsuki mientras tomaba una foto para sorpresa del castaño. – Esta irá muy bien en los archivos del club.

\- Natsuki, tu, enana malvada, borra esa foto o verás lo que te haré. – Ramón apretó los dientes, intentando quitarle el teléfono a la pelirrosa, esta comenzó a esquivarlo mientras empezaba a reír.

\- No corras demasiado o se te caerán los pétalos.

\- Ya verás… ¡Yuri! – La pelimorada reaccionó al llamado de Ramón, poniéndose en el camino de Natsuki.

\- Oye. – Chocó contra ella, sintiendo como fue capturada. - ¡Ah!

\- Lo lamento… - Se disculpó de antemano mientras Ramón ya estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa malvada, Natsuki sentía como escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

\- Chicas… hay más disfraces y no solo yo debería tener el placer de probarme, todas deberían hacerlo, y ese disfraz de abeja le quedaría excelente a Natsuki ¿no lo creen? – Señaló un disfraz de abeja de tamaño pequeño.

\- ¡Oh, sí, Natsuki se vería muy linda con él, vamos! – Sayori también sujetó a la pelirrosa, ambas comenzaron a arrastrarla al vestidor para ponerle el disfraz a pesar de los gritos y protestas de la pequeña, Ramón comenzó a reír malévolamente, su travesura fue hecha.

\- Monika, también deberías ir, seguro ese disfraz de hada te quedaría hermoso. – El moreno señaló un hermoso disfraz de hada, la castaña se puso roja.

\- ¿E-En serio?... Bueno, si tú lo dices. – Y así fue a probárselo. Todas las chicas se pusieron disfraces, Natsuki con el de abeja, Yuri el de un árbol, Sayori se puso uno de gato y Monika el de hada que Ramón señaló, aquello llamó la atención de muchos chicos que fueron a verla, el precio de ser la chica más popular de la escuela.

* * *

Finalmente, ya estaban en los puestos de comida, había de todo tipo, aquellos que hacían crepes, okonomiyaki, takoyaki, hamburguesas, helado y otros tipos de comida. Sayori se sentía como niño en juguetería paseándose por cada puesto, ahora tenía en mano tres platos de comida, un cono de helado y una banana cubierta de chocolate.

\- ¡El festival es lo mejor! – Exclamó con alegría mientras comía, Natsuki soltó un suspiro.

\- No puedo creer que ella sola coma todo eso, como es que no ha engordado ¿es un barril sin fondo?

\- No puedo culparla, yo tampoco puedo rechazar algo de comida. – Ramón tenía un plato de Takoyaki en mano. – Nunca había probado el takoyaki, es muy bueno.

\- Ramón, abre la boca. – Escuchó la voz de Monika detrás de él, viendo como como le pasó una salchicha cortada para que comiera, el moreno aceptó. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Delicioso. – Expresó con alegría, el resto de chicas le vieron con asombro. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Si te diste cuenta que Monika te acaba de dar de comer? – Preguntó Natsuki, Ramón ladeó su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hay con ello? Es normal que quisiera invitarme de lo que tiene, no hay razón para rechazarla.

\- … Eres despistado, que terrible… - La pelirrosa se llevó la mano a su frente. Sayori se acercó ofreciendo su algodón de azúcar.

\- Esto… si quieres, puedes probar de mi algodón. – Ella se mostraba algo avergonzada, el moreno le dio una buena mordida, saboreando el dulce.

\- Está bueno. – Ahora Yuri se acercó con algo de pena.

\- P-Puedes probar de mi Taiyaki, aunque ya comí algo, así que… - Para su sorpresa, Ramón le dio un mordisco, viéndolo como si fuera un beso indirecto, Yuri empezó a expulsar humo de su cabeza.

\- Muy dulce, igualmente está delicioso.

\- Ahora prueba esto. – Sayori le ofreció otra cosa, el moreno lo comía, Monika también unió y Yuri aunque con vergüenza, las tres chicas le rodearon dándole de comer, Natsuki lo observaba todo con mucha sorpresa.

\- No lo entiendo… perdiendo la cabeza por un chico, a veces me avergüenza este club…

* * *

El festival estaba llegando a su fin, el sol empezó a ocultarse y solo faltaba una actividad. Iban a encender una gran fogata que señalaría el fin, ahí los alumnos podían bailar alrededor de ella en parejas, una actividad típica de ese tipo de festivales. Ramón estaba descansando luego de un largo día de diversión, realmente fue un día bastante divertido para él, luego de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para rescatar a Sayori, momento de paz como ese los apreciaba bastante.

\- Ramón. – Sayori llegó sentándose a su lado, viendo como empezaban a preparar la fogata. – Fue un buen día ¿no lo crees?

\- Sí que lo fue, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí bastante.

\- Yo tampoco, pareciera que todo lo de antes de ayer jamás existió. – La pelirrosa soltó una pequeña risa. Un momento de silencio se formó entre ambos, viendo de frente, ya como las llamas engullían la gran estructura de madera, formando la gran fogata, alumnos comenzaron a soltar vítores de alegría. – Yo… realmente me alegro que hayas estado conmigo todo este tiempo, si no fuera por ti, quizás jamás hubiera llegado a sentir esa gran felicidad ahora mismo, me hubiera quitado la vida sin siquiera haber vivido lo del día de hoy… no sé qué me pasó que quería suicidarme, pero ya nunca más volverá a suceder, porque sé que estarás conmigo. – Sayori puso la sonrisa más sincera que pudo hasta el momento, el brillo de la fogata la hacía verse hermosa.

\- Sayori… - En ese momento empezó a sonar una música, ya parejas estaban empezando a reunirse alrededor de la fogata, el moreno reaccionó ante ello, levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella, su mano al frente. – Si no te molesta ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?

\- … Si, me gustaría. – Sayori aceptó la propuesta de Ramón, sujetando su mano mientras sus mejillas tenían una leve coloración roja. Los dos fueron a unirse al baile, sujetando sus manos, Ramón a espaldas de Sayori, los dos comenzaron a moverse y avanzar al ritmo de la música mientras reían, ignorando al resto del mundo, eran solo ellos dos en ese momento.

\- ¡No es justo! – Escucharon a Natsuki quejarse, ahí igual estaban Yuri y Monika, la pequeña les apuntó con su dedo. - ¡Sayori, como te atreves a bailar con Ramón en la fogata! Se suponía que íbamos a estar todos juntos.

\- No hay necesidad de que te sientas celosa Natsuki, después de que termine con ella, con gusto bailaré contigo. – Sonrió el moreno burlonamente, Natsuki se puso roja.

\- N-No es que quiera bailar contigo ¡No lo dije por eso! Pero, si insistes… - Finalmente asintió.

\- E-Esto… yo igual quisiera bailar… - Expresó Yuri de forma tímida, Monika soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Ramón, no dejarás a tu presidenta del club sola ¿cierto? Yo igual creo merecer una oportunidad.

\- Muy bien, solo si después prometes evitar que media escuela me mate. – Señaló el moreno a modo de broma. El baile continuó, ese día terminó de la mejor forma para todos en el club, un día que siempre recordarán.

_"Fin del Flashback"_

Ramón terminó de organizar todas las fotos tomadas, acabando con aquellas donde se veía a él bailando con cada chica del club, cada una reaccionando a su manera, se le hizo divertido como Natsuki estaba toda avergonzada de sujetar su mano, Yuri fue más recatada y Monika se divirtió genuinamente, incluso permitiendo que le tocara de su cintura.

\- Muy bien… a partir de mañana comenzarán cosas nuevas para mi… a ver qué me espera. – Su celular sonó en ese momento, abrió para revisarlo, era un mensaje de Sayori.

_"Hola Ramón, solo quería enviarte este mensaje para recordarte de la salida que tendremos los dos juntos mañana, ojalá no te hayas olvidado de ello, o si no me enojaré mucho, te estaré esperando, besitos"_

El mensaje de la pelirrosa tenía muchos emojis y corazones, ella realmente estaba emocionada por el hecho de que los dos solos iban a salir juntos por la ciudad, el moreno sonrió.

\- Muy bien, será mejor que ya me duerma, no quisiera desvelarme y que suceda algo… - Apagó el ordenador, ya entonces se recostó mientras las luces se apagaron, tenía más que realizar, esos días de paz y tranquilidad eran bueno, y el moreno iba a aprovecharlos al máximo.

* * *

**Ya tenía en mente este cap y salió como esperaba, esperen por el momento estos caps antes de pasar al siguiente arco, igual no crean que los dejaré sin ver la parte de Vanessa, ella volverá pronto en unos caps más adelante, mientras esperen otro filler para la siguiente semana, se viene una cita con Sayori jaja. Saludos.**


	13. La cita

Ramón estaba más que listo ese día. Iba a salir a solas con Sayori por el hecho de que se lo prometió y ella por lo menos quería realizar algo de ese tipo, dado que el moreno no busca exactamente mantener una relación amorosa con ella, se lo dejó bien en claro, al menos tener una cita no lo ve mal y ella realmente se lo merece después de todo lo que ha sufrido.

Acordaron verse no muy tarde, sin embargo, él debería de salir antes para verla, la ventaja de que ambos viven solos en sus respectivos hogares es que no hay problema que uno vaya por el otro a buscarlo, así que el castaño quería realizar aquello. Ya se encontraba vestido con lo mejor que podía tener el cual era una playera color azul de mangas cortas, un pantalón de mezclilla y sus zapatos, se encargó igual de peinarse bien y ponerse algo de perfume, realmente iba bien preparado, o al menos eso fue lo que le aconsejó su madre cuando estuviera en esa situación.

Salió de su casa para dirigirse a buscar a Sayori, mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo nervioso, a pesar de que no sea a modo romántico, una cita seguía siendo una cita y era la primera vez que se encuentra en ese tipo de situación, solo esperaba no sufrir algún percance durante la salida con la pelirrosa, lo menos que quiere es que suceda un accidente.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de su amiga, tocando el timbre, esperó a que ella abriera la puerta.

\- Ya voy. – Escuchó su voz al otro lado. Se quedó ahí parado de momento, intentando alejar los nervios momentáneamente, la puerta se abrió ya saliendo la pelirrosa. – Lo lamento, tuve que arreglarme un poco.

Sayori llevaba lo que era una blusa con bordados de color rosado, por encima llevaba lo que era una pequeña chaqueta de color azul, todo acompañado con una falda de corte medio color amarillo, su bolso colgando en el hombro izquierdo y zapatillas.

\- No importa, ya viste que acabo de llegar. – Sonrió Ramón. - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Si. – Asintió Sayori. – En ese momento ya los dos comenzaron a caminar, su destino era ir directo hacia la ciudad, el distrito comercial no queda muy lejos por lo cual podían llegar de ese modo. – Esto… ¿me veo bien? – preguntó con algo de pena, el moreno se sorprendió por unos segundos.

\- Si… te ves linda… - Admitió de igual forma, Sayori estaba roja, pero se encontraba muy feliz, soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Jeje… me alegra escuchar eso… igualmente te ves bien, huele bonito tu perfume.

\- Fue lo que tenía, no quiero oler apestoso cuando los dos salimos.

\- No hueles mal, siempre me ha gustado como eres normalmente. – Hablar de todo eso le daba mucha vergüenza a Sayori, pero ella no quería guardarse nada.

\- Muy bien ¿A dónde quieres ir? Por hoy eres la consentida, di el lugar y ahí estaremos. – La pelirrosa se puso a pensar, en ese momento sonrió.

\- Ya sé dónde, vamos. – Le sujetó de la mano, empezando a correr a pesar de los reclamos del moreno. No muy lejos de ahí, tres figuras estaban escondidas detrás de un muro, observando a aquellos dos alejándose de ahí.

\- No puedo creer que quieras espiarlos en su cita, y además nos arrastres contigo ¿Qué no conoces la privacidad? – Justamente aquellas tres eran Monika, Natsuki y Yuri, la primera llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol y gabardina para esconder su identidad. – No es correcto que les espiemos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Natsuki, debería ser algo solo para ellos dos… no podemos interponernos… - Comentó Yuri, aunque por su voz se escuchaba algo deprimida.

\- Chicas, no estamos espiándolos precisamente. – Comentó la castaña sin alejar la vista. – Solamente nos aseguramos de que todo les vaya bien, además deben admitirlo ¿no les da curiosidad ver lo qué harán? – Ninguna de las dos supo que responder, aunque sus expresiones daban señales obvias de que sí. – Yo, como la presidenta del club, siempre veo por mis miembros, y si algo sucede entre nosotros, quiero verlo y cuidarlo todo.

\- … Sé que esto está mal y estás loca por querer hacerlo, pero no puedo negar que tienes razón… - Natsuki estaba gruñendo. – A la mierda, vamos a seguirlos. – La pequeña salió para correr detrás de ellos, Monika ya llevaba una sonrisa de complicidad, Yuri solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

\- Y yo que quería quedarme en casa a leer… - Las tres se fueron para seguir a Ramón y Sayori.

* * *

\- Como que debí esperar esto.

Los dos entraron a una tienda de peluches, Sayori se sentía como en casa, totalmente emocionada por la cantidad de peluches que había en ese lugar, sus pupilas tenían forma de corazón mientras veía y abrazaba algunos.

\- Son tan lindos~ - Su boca echaba chispas y brillos de la emoción. – Me gusta este… pero ese igual está muy lindo, y ese de ahí se ve muy suave, no sé de donde escoger.

\- Realmente amas los peluches ¿Qué no estás satisfecha con los que ya tienes en tu habitación?

\- No son suficientes. – Respondió la pelirrosa con franqueza. – No entiendes lo que es tener un peluche, no es que simplemente los tenga como adorno, realmente amo abrazarlos y dormir con ellos, me mantienen muy suave y calientita en las noches. Los peluches son amor, los peluches son vida.

\- Muy bien, ya lo entiendo, realmente los amas… supongo que no estaría mal si te compro uno.

\- ¿En serio? – Sayori volteó a verle con una gran sonrisa, le hizo gracia a Ramón por el dramatismo que le metió.

\- No llegué hasta aquí con las manos vacías, tengo dinero suficiente para que podamos divertirnos el día de hoy, solo di cual y lo tendrás.

\- Muchas gracias. – Sayori lo abrazó de repente, el moreno estaba avergonzado por la acción repentina, Sayori se dio cuenta, separándose. – Esto… lo siento, me emocioné demasiado jeje… - ella ya estaba roja.

\- No importa, ve a agarrar tu peluche. – Le dijo, la pelirrosa se fue alegre a escoger alguno. Por detrás, justo observando a través de una ventana estaban las tres que seguían espiando a la pareja en su cita.

\- Sayori toma la iniciativa sin darse cuenta, ella realmente parece la chica ideal. – Comentó Monika con un rostro serio.

\- Debe ser porque se conocen desde pequeños, tienen ese aire de familiaridad entre ambos que no les importa como actúa el otro. – Respondió Natsuki.

\- … Que envidia… - Fue todo lo que dijo Yuri, las otras dos voltearon a verla, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. - ¡N-No quise decir eso, es solo que...! – Se quedó callada mientras su cara se puso roja.

\- De cualquier modo ¿esto no lo confirma? No sería nada extraño que a estas alturas ya decidan ser pareja, se conocen muy bien, Sayori es muy feliz a su lado y él parece ser lo mismo, son el uno para el otro. – Comentó Natsuki, Monika bajó la mirada.

\- Eso puede ser cierto… quizás haya algo más detrás, quiero asegurarme de ello. – la castaña no se iba a rendir, por alguna razón Yuri tampoco, apretando su puño.

\- (Esto era lo que temía cuando él se unió al club… ahora están bastante cegadas como para retroceder) – Natsuki se llevó la mano a la sien.

* * *

Los dos continuaron con la cita, Sayori cargaba felizmente una bolsa la cual contenía un peluche de elefante, como ella vio que era de un animal que no tenía, decidió escogerlo.

\- Realmente te gustó ese. – Comentó el moreno con una sonrisa.

\- Es muy pachoncito, deberías probarlo si quieres. – le quiso pasar la bolsa, el moreno negó con las manos.

\- No me va bien los peluches, lo lamento. – Sayori dejó salir un suspiro de decepción.

\- Y yo que quería verte abrazar al peluche… hubiera sido una muy buena foto.

\- Justamente por eso no acepté, sabía que ibas a tomarme una foto, y no voy a arriesgarme a que se lo muestres a las demás del club, Natsuki puede ser muy malvada con sus comentarios.

\- No es justo. – Infló sus mejillas en molestia. – Dijiste que ibas a hacer todo lo que yo quiero.

\- No precisamente todo. – Sonrió burlonamente Ramón. – No echaré a la basura mi dignidad porque lo digas.

\- Es solo un abrazo al peluche, si le besas la mejilla sería mucho más lindo.

\- Tienes un concepto algo torcido de lindura. – Respondió el moreno con rostro sin expresión.

\- No dejaré que te burles de mis gustos, eres muy malo. – Sayori frunció el ceño. – No querrás tenerme enojada el resto de la cita.

\- Justamente pensaba eso, y ya que esperaba que pudiéramos comprar helado a continuación, pero si estás enojada, supongo que debemos cancelarlo. – Ahí Sayori tragó saliva, su rostro mostraba angustia, ella realmente quería comer helado pero si lo admitía, iba a perder contra Ramón, empezó a sudar. – Bueno, tal vez deba irme y comprarlo yo solo…

\- Quiero helado. – Finalmente admitió ella, una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al moreno, Sayori apretó los dientes fuertemente, empezando a dar golpes en el hombro a Ramón. – Eres malo, muy malo, como puedes hacer eso.

\- Ya, lo siento, solo quise molestarte un poco.

\- Sí que eres malvado… solo por eso, deberás comprarme un cono doble.

\- Muy bien, vamos. – Guiñó con el ojo. Llegaron hasta un puesto de helados, el moreno finalmente pidió dos conos dobles, para Sayori fue con vainilla y fresa, mientras que Ramón con Napolitano y menta.

\- Está delicioso. – La pelirrosa disfrutaba del helado con una sonrisa, en poco tiempo se le pasó la molestia. – Solo por esto, te perdono.

\- Me alegra, ahora, si me disculpas. – Ramón se adelantó, devorando una parte del helado de Sayori la cual se sorprendió. – Delicioso.

. ¡Oye, es mi helado! – Expresó su molestia, Ramón soltó una risa.

\- Solo quería probar un poco, ya a cambio te dejaré comer un poco del mío. – Le pasó el suyo, la pelirrosa se sorprendió, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno… - Ella empezó a lamer del helado de Ramón, ya entonces comiendo una parte.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Muy bueno… - Respondió con algo de vergüenza, Ramón no lo entendía bastante, aunque Sayori si, pensando que era como una especie de beso indirecto.

\- ¿Cómo pueden compartir helados en medio de la calle? ¿Qué no tienen vergüenza? – Natsuki tenía las mejillas rojas al ver eso, Yuri también, pero nos e veía molesta.

\- … Quisiera comer de su mismo helado… - Comentó en voz baja la pelimorada. Monika mantenía un rostro neutro en ese momento.

\- Son una buena pareja… pero verlos así… hace que me sienta… - Monika no sabía qué pensar, agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, si podía averiguar más, lo haría.

* * *

El tercer sitio a donde fueron llegó a ser una librería, un paradero obvio para la pelirrosa, después de todo a ella le gusta leer, si no fuera así, no estaría en el club de literatura. Ella ya se encontraba con un libro en mano, leyendo, Ramón fue a ver qué hay de interés para él.

\- Los libros aquí no difieren bastante de los que hay en el mundo real… - Se puso a ver las portadas, realmente algunos parecían ser copias de las verdaderas obras que existen realmente, ya en ese momento jamás se había puesto a pensar en las diferencias que hay entre ambos mundos respecto a sus productos. – Interesante.

\- ¿Viste algo? – Sayori se acercó, ya había terminado con un libro en ese momento.

\- Solamente estoy revisando, no es que tenga pensado comprar alguno ahorita, de momento solo espero conocer las obras que hay, es todo.

\- Entiendo, he venido sola de vez en cuando, ya igual he intentado invitar a las demás, pero siempre tienen otros asuntos que hacer, me alegra que seas el primero con el que vengo.

\- Hay una primera vez para todo, igual ya me imagino que Yuri podría ser alguien que venga, solo que no se lo ha dicho a los demás.

\- Es cierto. – Sayori soltó una pequeña risa. – Si intento preguntarle, seguro se avergonzaría.

\- Es verdad. – Los dos empezaron a reír. Afuera se veía a Yuri bastante avergonzada.

\- Como es que lo saben… no se lo he dicho a nadie… - Se repetía a sí misma, Natsuki la veía con algo de pena.

\- Prácticamente estás leyendo un libro casi siempre, es obvio que piensen en eso. – Soltó un suspiro. – Desde el comienzo esto ha sido una cita normal, no ha sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, al menos no la ha llevado a un motel o ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ramón no haría eso. – Respondió Monika con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Natsuki, dándose cuenta ya su rostro se suavizó. – Quiero decir que no es algo que haría, ha estado tratando bien a Sayori desde el inicio y la ha consentido desde entonces, es un chico bastante atento y amable, no es la clase de persona que haría algo que ella no quisiera.

\- Muy bien, lo entiendo, Ramón no es un pervertido, pero no querrás negarlo, Sayori es bonita, tal vez ha tenido ese tipo de pensamientos con ella en algún momento.

\- Natsuki, no quisiera seguir hablando de eso, no es bueno que hables así de Ramón. – Respondió la castaña con seriedad, ya Natsuki se dio cuenta, callándose en ese momento.

\- Has estado defendiendo a Ramón desde el inicio ¿no será que tu…? – Monika puso su dedo entre los labios de la pequeña para silenciarla, la castaña puso una sonrisa suave.

\- Solamente soy la presidenta del club, él es un miembro, y siendo parte lo voy a defender de cualquier cosa que le suceda, eso también los incluye a ti, Yuri y Sayori, no permitiré que nada ni nadie diga cosas malas de mis queridos miembros.

\- … Ok. – Natsuki no supo que responder, a pesar de que Monika sonreía, se escuchaba extrañamente seria en ese momento, decidió no pensar más en ello y seguir observando.

* * *

Decidieron acabar sentándose en un parque, compraron takoyaki para comer en ese momento, realmente Sayori no conocía lo que era estar satisfecha, eso lo pudo comprobar el día del festival con todo lo que comió.

\- Que tal ¿te divertiste el día de hoy? – Preguntó, Sayori asintió mientras comía un poco.

\- Siendo la primera cita que tengo, realmente lo disfruté bastante… aún sigo teniendo ocasiones en las que pienso que no merezco tener esta felicidad, quizás alguien más pudo haberlo disfrutado, sea otra de las chicas en el club lo merezcan.

\- Sayori, ya hablamos de eso, siempre estarás de primero para mí, eres de mi familia y tengo que cuidarte y consentirte lo más que pueda, como la hermana menor que nunca pude tener.

\- Duele escuchar eso ¿sabes? Después de que me rechazaste, aceptar tener una cita conmigo es mucho más doloroso de lo que piensas. – Los ojos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a aguarse, sentía ganas de llorar. – Yo… realmente mantuve estos sentimientos por mucho tiempo, me ayudaste y jugaste conmigo en los momentos de tristeza, cuando ese niño me habló en el parque y me sonrió, pude sentir como un rayo de luz me envolvió… fuiste tú quien me sacó del agujero donde estaba encerrada, evitaste que tomara una decisión que pudo haber afectado a todos… me salvaste de mi misma… y no tengo mejores palabras para expresarlo, por eso me duele, esperaba que al menos tu y yo…

\- Sayori. – Ramón le vio con rostro serio. – Si al final hubiera aceptado tu confesión, no es porque realmente tenga sentimientos hacia ti, solamente hubiera sido por lastima, conociendo ese hecho me hubiera llegado a sentir culpable, solamente sería tu novio para aliviar tu dolor y no estés sola, no es algo que deseo que suceda, por eso prefiero que sigamos como tal y cada quien pueda continuar su propio camino, estaré a tu lado pero igual debes aprender a avanzar por ti misma, llegues a encontrar a alguien a quien realmente puedas querer y crecer de la forma correcta, yo quiero ver todo eso y apoyarte de la mejor forma, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

\- Ramón… - Sayori se limpió las lágrimas, volviendo a sonreír. – Aún me siento algo triste… pero lo intentaré, avanzaré por mi cuenta, solamente quiero que lo veas, lo mucho que voy a crecer, y cuando menos te des cuenta, estarás arrepentido por no haber aceptado mi confesión.

\- Lo estaré esperando, vuélvete una mejor persona, tanto como para hacerme tragar mis palabras.

\- Lo haré, ya verás. – Sayori sonrió tanto como pudo, el moreno ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, sabía que podía dejarla atrás y ella no estaría perdida, ya tiene la fuerza suficiente para caminar por su cuenta propia. Después de eso finalmente decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas.

\- ¿Qué fue esa conversación? – Justamente las tres escucharon por detrás de esa banca, Natsuki y Yuri estaban confundidas. - ¿Acaso le sucedió algo grave a Sayori que no supimos?

\- No tengo idea… solamente vimos eso de cuando los dos se pelearon, pero… - Yuri no sabía que responder, Monika tenía la boca medio abierta, su rostro mostraba asombro. – Monika, acaso tu…

En ese momento la castaña se levantó y empezó a correr, alejándose de ahí, las dos ahora estaban más confundidas que antes con lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Qué rayos le habrá picado? – Preguntó Natsuki, Yuri solamente negó con la cabeza.

Monika corrió, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, en ese momento el mundo alrededor de ella comenzó a distorsionarse, apareciendo lo que era un salón de clases en un espacio completamente rojo.

\- (No es normal… ya sabía que esto no era normal, no es el MC que siempre he visto, como no pude darme cuenta antes…) – En ese momento hizo aparecer una pantalla frente a ella y empezó a teclear en el aire, comenzando a abrir archivos dentro del juego, accediendo justamente a los archivos CHR que representaba a los personajes. – (El fichero de Sayori… ahora está más reforzado que nunca, no puedo volver a tocarlo… y ese Savior… no me queda ninguna duda, Ramón es…)

* * *

**Monika acaba de confirmar sus sospechas sobre lo que es realmente Ramón ¿Acaso eso influirá en algo con lo que sigue? Eso se averiguará después, puesto que el siguiente cap volvemos con Vanessa, y ya les digo que su situación tampoco va a ser buena ¿por cual razón? deberán esperar al próximo cap para averiguarlo. Saludos.**


	14. Sacando información

\- ¡Oye, déjame ir! – Un hombre se encontraba atado en una silla dentro de una habitación a oscuras, no sabe lo que hizo para merecer ese destino, solo de algo estaba bastante seguro, las mujeres están bien locas. - ¡Te dije que me sueltes, tengo que ir al baño, sabes!

\- ya te escuché. – En esa habitación entró alguien, una mujer de cabellos rubios, llevando únicamente una bata de baño. – SI haces mucho ruido, alguien escuchará ¿lo sabes?

\- Eso es obvio, quiero salir de aquí y que te arresten por secuestrarme. – Exclamó el hombre, la mujer soltó un suspiro.

\- Muy bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo si colaboras, con gusto dejaré irte. – Ella se fue acercando al sujeto amarrado. – Y no solo eso, podría darte otro tipo de recompensas. – Se fue aflojando la bata, dejando mostrar una parte de su escote. – Recién acabo de salir del baño y aquí abajo no llevo nada~

El pobre intentaba no ver, teniendo sus mejillas rojas, ella soltó una pequeña risa, ya lo había torturado de esa forma el día pasado, pero sin tener nada de éxito, se rehusaba a soltar algún tipo de información que pudiera acercarlo a atrapar a los responsables de arriba en Miracle Corp.

\- Puedes mostrarme todo lo que quieras, pero ya lo dije, no sé mucho, me encuentro en el escalón más bajo de la compañía, ni siquiera conozco el rostro del presidente, te lo juro. – Intentó defenderse, Vanessa realmente no sabía qué hacer con él.

\- No desprecies la red de información del servicio secreto, hemos investigado que has estado en contacto con altos mandos de la compañía y les has donado mucho dinero, intentar actuar como un tonto no te servirá de nada. – Vanessa buscaba que pudiera aflojar, no tenía tiempo que perder con ese sujeto, Max no parecía hablar a pesar de todo.

\- Escúchame bien. Ya te dije que solo estaba siguiendo órdenes de mis superiores, solo entré a trabajar a Miracle Corp para actuar de intermediario entre ellos y la compañía por la que soy empleado, mi trabajo les proporciona fondos como un patrocinador y yo lo superviso, es todo, fin ¿Qué más quieres saber?

\- … ¿Estás seguro de que es todo lo que haces?

\- ¡Estoy seguro! – Exclamó ya un poco más enojado Max, Vanessa se quedó sin palabras.

\- … Supongo que nada se puede hacer, quizás un error de investigación o no averiguaron mejor.

\- Entonces ¿me vas a liberar y dejar ir?

\- Lo siento, pero sabes demasiado, tendré que eliminarte. – Sacó una pistola de su bata y apuntó al castaño que se puso tenso. – Lo lamento, pero es parte de mi trabajo.

\- ¡Espera, no tienes que matarme, puedo ser de ayuda en algo! – Max buscó salvar su vida convenciéndola de ese modo. – Puede que no sepa demasiado pero puedo guiarte en otras cosas. – la rubia enarcó una ceja, Max empezó a sudar por los nervios.

\- … Supongo que algo de ayuda no hará mal. – Max soltó un suspiro de alivio. – De cualquier forma, no intentes estorbar o sabotear algo, no querrás intentarlo. – le amenazó sujetando el arma, el castaño entendió rápidamente. – Bien, entonces estaremos trabajando juntos, un gusto.

-… Igualmente… ahora ¿puedes desatarme? – La rubia puso rostro de confusión.

\- Un momento, dije que estaremos trabajando juntos, no que confiaría en ti, por lo que seguirás atado hasta que lo crea conveniente. – Vanessa puso una sonrisa burlona. – Además, estando de esa forma, no podrás defenderte… ahora que lo pienso, hace calor, quizás deba quitarme la bata. – Poco a poco fue deshaciendo el nudo de la bata, Max imploraba que no lo hiciera pero fue demasiado tarde, el castaño se desmayó antes de ver algo.

* * *

\- Eso no fue nada divertido. – Max estaba molesto, Vanessa ya estaba vestida por lo que no había ningún problema, se divirtió molestando al castaño por lo que se encontraba de buen humor. – Eso pudo haber dañado mi salud mental.

\- Lo lamento, eres tan fácil de molestar. – Para demostrar su buena voluntad ya le desató, los dos estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa de esa habitación de hotel. – Pasando ya a otros asuntos, esto será muy peligroso, sabes muy bien que intentar meterse con Miracle Corp es una muerte segura, ya viste que tipo de conexiones tienen, aun así ¿estás seguro de querer ayudarme? Prácticamente los estarías traicionando.

\- No me dejas muchas opciones ¿sabes? Si me rehúso, vas a matarme y si acepto, ellos me matarán, de cualquier forma, estoy muerto. – Dejó pasar una lagrima por su mejilla, limpiándola rápidamente. – Por ahora prefiero vivir más tiempo así que la mejor opción es seguirte, igual no es que trabaje para ellos específicamente, sigo siendo un empleado de su patrocinador y solo me enviaron con el señor Martín como agradecimiento por sus servicios.

\- Entonces ¿el narcotráfico tiene conexiones con Miracle Corp? – Preguntó la rubia.

\- No estoy muy enterado, pero si conozco que tienen muchos patrocinadores que les proporcionan fondos secretos, marcas muy conocidas y organizaciones criminales del bajo mundo; el cartel de Sinaloa y los Zetas les han financiado bastante dinero a cambio de piratas informáticos y armas.

\- Prácticamente están a cargo del mundo en las sombras, genial, ya no sé en quien confiar, pero olvidemos eso ¿por lo menos sabes que otro patrocinador tiene por aquí? Ya vimos que Martín Gaspar es uno.

\- Casi todos los carteles y señores del narcotráfico han hecho un trato de cierta forma con la compañía, pero no tengo nombres en específico, lo lamento.

\- No importa, con saber eso estoy satisfecha, te lo agradezco. – Sonrió la rubia. – Eso significa que tendremos que encontrar a algún otro patrocinador. – En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

\- Servicio de limpieza de habitaciones. – Escuchó afuera, Vanessa estuvo nerviosa por unos segundos, si era el servicio no le encontraba ningún problema. Fue a abrir la puerta para que pudieran pasar, ya después pensarían en el próximo curso de acción. Sin embargo, no todo fue como pensaba. – Gracias.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver sujetos armados al otro lado, intentó cerrar pero dispararon a través de la puerta, Vanessa se apartó mientras que Max se agachó en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso!? – Preguntó el castaño con pánico.

\- Tenemos visitas indeseadas. – Abrieron la puerta a la fuerza, tres hombres armados entraron a la habitación. Vanessa los encaró. - ¿Qué necesitan?

\- Usted lastimó al señor Gaspar, deberá pagar con su vida por ello. – La rubia soltó un suspiro, así que ese gordo idiota quería vengarse.

\- Parece que jamás tendré las cosas fáciles… - La rubia agarró un florero que estaba sobre una mesa y lo arrojó, uno de los hombres disparó para romperlo, dispersando el agua. Vanessa aprovechó para lanzarse contra uno de ellos, soltando un puñetazo en la mandíbula de este, seguido de una patada en el abdomen que lo terminó derribando. – Practico Tae Kwon Do desde los quince años, no soy ninguna damisela en apuros. – Tanteó a que los otros dos le atacaran.

El segundo quiso derribarla con un golpe, solamente para que la rubia lo esquivara y él golpeara la mesa que estaba al frente, perdiendo el equilibrio, Vanessa logró dar la vuelta, soltando una "Roundhouse Kick" en la nuca del sujeto, causando que cayera noqueado, el tercero no iba a ser tan tonto como sus dos compañeros, este sacó su arma y empezó a disparar, Vanessa logró cubrirse saltando a un lado del pasillo principal, el hombre entró a la habitación, solo encontrando a Max que estaba agachado en el suelo.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Ordenó, el castaño solamente apuntó a su lado.

¡Klang!

Una sartén le golpeó en la cabeza, consiguiendo que el hombre empezar a ver estrellas, ya entonces lo remató con una patada al pecho, el hombre cayó sobre su compañero, rompiendo la mesa entre ambos. Vanessa se limpió las manos después de terminar.

\- ¿Por qué rayos llevas una sartén? – preguntó Max que se estaba recuperando, la rubia parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Cualquier cosa puede servir como arma en esta vida. – Fue todo lo que respondió, el castaño mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo. – No estamos seguros aquí, si nos localizaron es que estamos en peligro, debemos irnos.

Sujetando del brazo a Max, los dos salieron del hotel rápidamente, tenían que huir rápido en caso de que los encontraran y persiguieran, si pudiera conocer de algo a Martín Gaspar, es que el sujeto no la dejaría en paz hasta verla muerta, todos los narcos son iguales.

\- Y bien ¿Dónde piensas ir? – Preguntó Max, la rubia se puso a pensar.

\- No creo que podamos librarnos de esos sujetos, así que acabaremos con el problema de raíz.

\- Eso quiere decir… - El castaño temía bastante por lo que la rubia pensaba, esta sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Si acabamos con ese gordo, nuestros problemas se solucionarán.

\- … Ok, lo tengo bien confirmado, estás loca, si continuo contigo moriré de la peor forma posible, ahora debo escapar.

\- Lo siento chico, pero ya lo dijiste, trabajarás conmigo y te gustará, sí o sí. – Sonrió de forma amenazante, Max solamente pudo afirmar con la cabeza. – Tal vez siga en ese estúpido club nocturno, por lo que debemos de regresar.

\- Ok, como digas señorita. – Exclamó con sarcasmo el castaño. - ¿Qué acaso todos los agentes del FBI son maniáticos? – Preguntó para sí mismo.

\- Bien, actuaremos esta noche nuevamente, ahora acabaremos las cosas de forma definitiva, y será en grande. – Sonrió Vanessa, totalmente lista para ejecutar su plan, como siempre, a Max le daba mal augurio saber lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

Cayó la noche, el centro nocturno Kamas realizaba nuevamente otra fiesta, ahora la seguridad se veía reforzada con más guardias. Vanessa y Max pudieron asomar sus cabezas por una esquina para observarlo.

\- Será más complicado entrar ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó el castaño.

\- Esos guardias se ven duros… y deben reconocerme, así que mis tácticas de seducción no servirán esta vez… lo haremos a la fuerza.

\- ¿A la fuerza? Ya tan pronto piensas armas un alboroto. – Exclamó Max perdiendo la calma, Vanessa le apretó la mejilla con fuerza. - ¡Auch!

\- Primero que nada, no grites, podrían descubrirnos; segundo ¿tienes un mejor plan? Si es así, dímelo.

\- … Bueno, prácticamente fui secuestrado por ti ¿no? – Vanessa asintió. – Y el señor Gaspar vio todo eso, pensando que soy tu rehén ¿cierto? – La rubia nuevamente asintió. – Entonces es fácil lo que debemos hacer.

Pasó un rato, los guardias seguían vigilando la entrada, en eso vieron a dos acercarse, era Max quien llevaba a una Vanessa totalmente indefensa puesto que le apuntaba con un arma en su cabeza.

\- Esto… vine a ver al señor Gaspar, díganle que atrapé a la mujer que lo amenazó. – Ordenó el castaño, en ese momento el guardia empezó a hablar a través de una radio.

\- … Entendido, el señor dice que puedes pasar, llévala contigo.

\- Entendido. – Max asintió antes de que entraran al club, esta ocasión se dirigían directamente hacia la sala. Aunque pareciera que la tuviera a su merced, en realidad todo era un engaño para que pudieran entrar; el castaño sugirió que actuaran de modo que ella fuera su rehén, haciendo pasar que Max logró escapar y capturarla, de ese modo Martín bajaría la guardia. Ya en ese momento llegaron a la puerta resguardada por dos guardias.

\- Adelante. – Escuchó del otro lado, la puerta se abrió, viendo a ese hombre gordo el cual llevaba una sonrisa. – Max, muchacho, me alegro mucho de verte y veo que pudiste escapar y aprisionar a esta perra, lo has hecho bien.

\- No se preocupe señor Gaspar, ella bajó la guardia y aproveché para dejarla noqueada, fue muy fácil. – Sonrió el castaño. – No sabe los problemas que pasé por ello, pero ya todo está bien, aquí la tiene. – El castaño golpeó a Vanessa con el arma en la cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

\- ¡Auch! (Max, idiota, eso no es parte del acto)

\- Bueno, bueno, parece que al final no eres tan buena ¿eh? – Empezó a burlarse Martín, Vanessa continuaba en el suelo. – Lo hiciste en grande señorita, tratar de amenazarme y llevarte a uno de mis hombres, has cometido el peor error de tu joven vida al tenerme como tu enemigo ¿algo que decir?

\- … Púdrete. – La rubia recibió una patada en la boca de parte del gordo, causando que escupa un poco de sangre.

\- A pesar de tu lamentable condición, tratas de seguir siendo ruda, tienes agallas señorita, una lástima que eso se acabe ahora mismo. – Mientras Martín estaba ocupado con Vanessa, Max se fue arrimando poco a poco, estando cerca de la puerta para ponerle seguro sin que él se diera cuenta. – Y realmente lo digo porque eres hermosa, fácilmente podría haberte hecho mi puta para que me complacieras en la cama todas las noches, no me imagino lo increíble que debe de ser, pero arruinaste tu oportunidad, ahora no vales para nada, por lo menos servirás de ejemplo para esa gente que intente meterse con Martín Gaspar, nadie sale vivo.

\- … Que gracioso. – Martín enarcó una ceja. – Aclamas ser tan poderoso cuando prácticamente no tienes nada de fuerza, dependes de otros para que hagan el trabajo sucio y tu vives aquí bien feliz y seguro… muy bien, ahora veamos que puedes hacer ahora que no tienes a nadie.

Vanessa se levantó rápidamente, dando un cabezazo en el rostro a Martín el cual cayó sobre su sillón, la nariz le empezó a sangrar por el impacto.

\- ¡Que mierda! ¡Guardias, entren, estoy bajo ataque! – Sin embargo, nada pasó. - ¡Dije que entren!

\- No entrarán. – Escuchó hablar a Max. – Puse el seguro de la puerta, y ya sabes que es a prueba de balas y reforzada.

\- Max… acaso tu ¿estás traicionándome? – Se escuchaba enojo en la voz de Martín, Max estaba algo intimidado, pero se paró firme.

\- Lo lamento señor Gaspar, pero era esto o morir a manos de esa rubia demente, y aprecio mi vida como para echarla por la borda. – Vio como Vanessa ya estaba liberada de sus ataduras, haciendo crujir sus puños.

\- Muy bien señor Gaspar ¿Qué prefiere? ¿Perder el brazo de arriba o el de abajo?

\- A-Acaso con el de abajo, te refieres a… - Vanessa asintió teniendo una sonrisa malévola, Martín tragó saliva. – E-Esto… podríamos hablarlo con calma, todo eso sobre las amenazas y que te volvería mi puta fueron mentiras, solo estaba bromeando, lo juro, eres una dama bastante hermosa y cariñosa como para lastimar a un pobre hombre indefenso ¿verdad? – Una negación con su cabeza le arrebató las esperanzas de sobrevivir al hombre gordo. - … Al menos no me lastimes mucho.

\- ¡Demasiado tarde! – Vanessa plantó un golpe bastante fuerte al estómago de Martín, tal fue el impacto que le sacó el aire al instante, el pobre hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba en la zona afectada.

\- M-Mierda… creo que voy a vomitar… maldita hija de… - Vanessa no le permitió terminar, pateándolo en la cabeza, Martín cayó de espaldas ya casi inconsciente, pero Vanessa no quería eso, lo quería despierto, sino no podría responder a sus preguntas.

\- Muy bien Martín Gaspar, hagamos esto rápido y conciso. Usted responderá a cada pregunta que le haga y hable con la verdad, por cada mentira o insulto que suelte, resultará en un golpe para usted, así que sea un buen hombre y colabore… antes que nada ¿Qué tipo de trato realizó con Miracle Corp?

\- … Yo… espera, debo recuperar el aire. – Martín empezó a respirar con fuerza, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, incluso alguna costilla rota, Vanessa sí que tenía fuerza. - … Ellos llegaron a mí de repente, yo era simplemente un narco de tercera, no tenía mucho poder, pero de repente recibí un mensaje, ofreciéndome un trato que no podía rechazar… a cambio de ello, me ofrecieron poder y dinero para que pudiera crecer.

\- … Muy bien, segunda pregunta ¿Ha habla directamente con los altos mandos?

\- No, ellos solamente enviaron correos electrónicos para comunicarme, después llegó Max que hacía de intermediario entre ellos y yo. Era un trato sencillo, ellos me ayudaban a crecer, y yo les ofrecía parte de mis ganancias para financiarlos en sus proyectos.

\- ¿Cuáles proyectos?

\- No tengo idea, solamente escuché que estaban haciendo algo grande, pero no tengo idea de qué es, lo juro.

\- ¿Sabes algo de esto Max? – Preguntó la rubia a su compañero, este negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya lo dije, solo soy un trabajador más, no tengo idea de los proyectos que hacen la compañía.

\- Ya pasemos a la última pregunta ¿Conoce a alguien más que trabaje con ellos de forma más directa?

\- Mucha gente ha hecho trato con ellos, muchos señores del narcotráfico han contado con su ayuda, pero si pudiera decir de alguien… Roberto Gutiérrez, él controla una gran red de narcotráfico en Acapulco, y he escuchado que ha tratado de forma directa con los ejecutivos de Miracle Corp. – Ahí Vanessa sonrió.

\- Eso me parece perfecto… Max, ya tenemos un nuevo destino, iremos a Acapulco.

\- Algo me dice que iremos en carretera ¿no? Esperar por un vuelo no es seguro. – La rubia se mostró asombrada que supiera lo que ella pensaba, pero ya después se recuperó. – Lo importante ahora es como escapar de aquí.

\- Fácil, solo haz lo que yo diga…

* * *

Afuera, los guardias no podían hacer nada para entrar, siendo una sala totalmente sellada y con la puerta a prueba de balas, ya entonces que vieron cómo se abría, los dos se prepararon.

\- ¡Muy bien, suelten al je…! – Lo único que ambos vieron fue a un hombre gordo volar hacia ellos. - ¡Aaaah!

Martín cayó sobre ambos, siendo totalmente aplastados, Vanessa y Max aprovecharon ese momento para salir corriendo, la rubia estaba riendo.

\- ¿Viste como cayó sobre ellos? Los aplastó totalmente como si fueran tortillas. – Se veía divertida por la situación.

\- No es momento para reír, debemos escapar.

Los dos corrieron por los pasillos, solamente quedaba enfrentar a los dos guardias al final, no iban a quedarse así quietos por lo que la rubia lo hizo rápido.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes, deten…! – No pudo terminar cuando recibió un rodillazo en el rostro por parte de Vanessa, el otro recibió un puñetazo giratorio que lo hizo caer al suelo. Ya entonces pasaban entre la gente para ir hacia la salida.

\- Vamos atrás nuevamente. – Señaló la rubia, yendo por detrás del escenario, al menos esa puerta no estaba vigilada, cosa que Vanessa vio con risa. – Parece que ese sujeto no aprende y dejó otra vez esta zona sin vigilancia.

Los dos pudieron salir del centro nocturno, había guardias movilizándose, quizás por órdenes de Martín, pero ya los dos se encontraban muy lejos de la zona.

\- Debemos partir inmediatamente, no queremos que el señor Gaspar nos pise los talones. – Sugirió Max, la rubia asintió.

\- ¿Te importaría conducir? Realmente no se me da bien quedarme despierta toda la noche y necesito descansar, si no te importa – Preguntó Vanessa, el castaño soltó un suspiro.

\- Claro, pero ¿de dónde conseguiremos un vehículo?

\- Nada que rentar uno pueda resolver. – Sonrió ella.

Al final pudieron alejarse, un nuevo destino les espera a ambos, y con ello cada vez más se acercan a encontrar el escondite de Miracle Corp, Vanessa iba a cumplir con esa misión al final, sin importar lo que suceda.

* * *

**Así Vanessa consiguió un compañero y ya tiene un nuevo destino, encontrar la sede de la compañía no es sencillo pero si que le esperan más peligros conforme se acerque, ya así terminamos su parte de ella por el momento, regresaremos con Ramón y las chicas en el próximo cap ¿que seguirá para ellos? Deberán esperar para averiguarlo. Saludos.**


	15. La visita

A ramón le esperaba otro día normal de actividades en el club, no quedaba decir que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Desde que resolvió el problema de Sayori y evitó que se suicidara, todo iba bastante bien, no sabía hasta qué punto ocurriría la siguiente tragedia, pero de momento disfrutaba tener esos días tranquilos con el resto de las chicas, tanto que deseaba que fuera así.

\- Hola Ramón. – Su amiga ya le estaba esperando a la entrada de su casa, el mexicano saludó a Sayori antes de cerrar la puerta con llaves para irse juntos. – Las actividades del club ya volverán a realizarse de forma normal.

\- Eso es bueno, la temporada de exámenes fue dura, pero ya podemos regresar. – Sonrió el moreno. – Me pregunto qué haremos ya que terminó lo del festival ¿tienes alguna idea? Siempre estás en contacto con Monika para idear actividades.

\- Tampoco se demasiado. – Confesó la pelirrosa. – Durante los exámenes no he podido hablar con ella, supongo que estuvo muy ocupada estudiando.

\- Se entiende, ella es de las que mejor calificación tiene en toda la escuela, por lo menos ya hoy podremos verla, así como a las demás.

\- Deberíamos comparar nuestras calificaciones de exámenes ¿Qué dices? – En ese momento el moreno puso sonrisa burlona.

\- Pues ya conozco a alguien que quedó por debajo del resto. – Se le insinuó a Sayori la cual soltó una risa nerviosa. - ¿Olvidaste estudiar por andar viendo novelas?

\- ¡N-No es mi culpa que sean buenas, me gustan esas historias de romance y justo durante esta semana pasaban los últimos capítulos! – Reprochó la pelirrosa. – Si hubiera querido, podría haber estudiado más.

\- Aquí no hay el "podría" acepta que estuviste de floja. – La pelirrosa tenía infladas sus mejillas. Ya entonces llegaron a la escuela, un nuevo día de clases les esperaba antes de ya poder ir a las actividades del club.

Las clases terminaron, solamente faltaba ir al club. Ambos ya salieron para dirigirse a la sala, finalmente llegaron, pasando por la puerta, ahí ya la castaña les recibió.

\- Ramón, Sayori, es genial verlos nuevamente. – Monika les recibió con su sonrisa. – Llegaron un poco temprano por lo que soy la única aquí.

\- Es lindo verte otra vez ¿por qué no pude hablarte durante la temporada de exámenes? – Preguntó la pelirrosa, Monika enarcó un poco las cejas.

\- B-Bueno… es que estuve ocupada estudiando, eso es todo. – Respondió la castaña.

\- ¿Ves? Fue lo que te dije. – Comentó Ramón. – Una estudiante sobresaliente siempre tiene que estar estudiando, no como tú que te distraes viendo novelas.

\- ¡Hasta cuando vas a reprocharme eso, eres malo! – Empezó a dar golpecitos al pecho del moreno mientras este reía, Monika se sintió aliviada.

\- Bueno, por ahora pensaba en idear las actividades para hoy ¿podrían ayudarme ambos? Si no les molesta.

\- Me encantaría. – Exclamó Sayori con emoción.

\- ¿Estás segura? Sabes que soy relativamente nuevo aquí, no es que tenga mucha idea de qué hacer. – Ramón en cambio estaba algo dudoso, Monika negó con la cabeza.

\- Solo han sido unas semanas, pero ya es como si hubieras pertenecido al club desde hace tiempo, apreciaría bastante escuchar las sugerencias que tienes. – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa suave, el mexicano se cruzó de brazos.

\- Muy bien… luego no me culpes si termino sugiriendo cosas extrañas. – Sonrió agudamente.

\- ¿Qué cosas extrañas podrías sugerir? – Preguntó Sayori con algo de curiosidad.

\- Bueno… no sé, quizás algo como un pequeño juego de trivia respecto a libros, y si respondes mal, deberás quitarte una prenda. – Respondió exhalando humo de la nariz, Sayori se cubrió con sus brazos.

\- Absolutamente no, nada de cosas pervertidas aquí. – Respondió frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te lo dije… igual no puedo evitarlo, soy un hombre en un club con puras chicas.

\- Pues todo lo que digas será rechazado, totalmente. – Sayori hizo una seña de "X" con sus brazos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, Yuri entró a la sala.

\- Buenas tardes. – Saludó de forma educada. - ¿No han empezado las actividades aún?

\- Apenas estamos discutiendo que hacer hoy. – Respondió Monika. – Ramón tiene unas ideas… ciertamente interesantes.

\- ¿Cierto? El hecho de desvestirse por cada respuesta incorrecta le agrega un toque al juego. – guiñó el ojo, obviamente Sayori lo no lo aprobaba y Yuri parpadeó un par de ocasiones.

\- No preguntaré que tiene en mente… por cierto, Natsuki no vendrá hoy al club. – Aquella noticia les sorprendió a ellos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sayori con curiosidad.

\- Parece que se enfermó, o al menos eso escuché cuando un profesor lo comentó. – Estar en el club sin la pequeña se iba a sentir raro, la presencia de Natsuki y sus postres ya eran parte normal de estar en el club de literatura, en ese momento a Monika se le encendió el foco.

\- ¿Qué tal si el día de hoy vamos a visitarla? Puede que se esté sintiendo sola y pueda alegrarse de que vayamos a verla a su casa.

\- Me encanta la idea. – Sayori levantó el pulgar en aprobación. – De esa forma podemos realizar las actividades en su casa, o solamente podemos hablar o jugar con ella.

\- ¿Qué les parece la idea? – Preguntó a los otros dos, Ramón se mantuvo de brazos cruzados.

\- … Bueno, yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin sus cupcakes, no me sentiría en casa si no llego a comerlos, obviamente estoy dentro. – Sonrió, Yuri por su parte asintió con su cabeza.

\- Pues es verdad, quizás pelee con ella bastante, pero no puedo negar que no tenerla aquí se siente raro.

\- Entonces es unánime, todos iremos a su casa.

\- ¡Yay! – Exclamó Sayori alegremente. – Deberíamos comprar algún postre para llevar a su casa, me gustaría algo de flan.

\- Sayori, ahora que lo mencionas, tengo antojo de flan, por lo que acepto tu sugerencia. – Ramón levantó el pulgar. De esa forma, todos en el club irían a visitar a su amiga enferma, esperando que Natsuki se sorprenda al verlos a todos ahí.

* * *

Ya estaban en camino a casa de la pequeña, antes de ello fueron a una tienda de conveniencia para comprar cinco botes de flan para cada uno, Sayori estuvo tentada a comer el suyo pero quiso esperar, quería disfrutarlo junto a Natsuki el resto. Ya en ese momento llegaron justo a la entrada, fue bueno que Monika supiera la dirección de la casa, sin ella jamás podrían llegar.

\- Ya deseo ver su cara. – Sayori escondió una risa tratando de imaginar cómo reaccionaría la pequeña. La castaña ya tocó el timbre de la puerta, esperando que les respondieran.

\- ¿Si? – En ese momento se abrió la puerta, ya viendo la figura que todos conocían. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen aquí en mi casa?

\- Sorpresa, vinimos a verte. – Exclamó Sayori. Natsuki estaba en la puerta, llevaba puesta una pijama que era una bata de color rosado con holanes.

\- Escuchamos que estabas enferma, y como iba a sentirse raro el club sin tu presencia, decidimos entre todos venir para darte esta pequeña sorpresa. – Explicó Monika, ciertamente Natsuki no se esperó aquello, solamente soltó un suspiro.

\- Muy bien… ya entiendo, no se queden ahí parados, entren. – En ese momento los cuatro entraron a la casa de la pequeña. No era nada grande para ver, en realidad no tenía demasiado, si bien contaba con una sala, era pequeña, la televisión también y en la cocina contaban con una mesa y cuatro sillas únicamente. – Es de mala educación husmear de esa forma.

\- Lo sentimos, es solo que… se ve muy poco a diferencia de la mía o de Sayori. – Respondió Ramón, la pequeña frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y qué? No todos vivimos en las mismas condiciones que otras personas… ya desde hace un tiempo hemos vivido un poco faltos de lujos y otros servicios, si lo que piensas hacer es burlarte, entonces…

\- No pienso de esa forma, solamente no pensé que… bueno, dado que siempre haces postres y demás.

\- Tampoco es que me desagrade hablar de esa forma, mi papá ha pasado por muchos problemas, el trabajo es complicado y todo, lo normal. No perdamos el tiempo aquí, vayamos a mi habitación.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras, ya entonces pudieron ir a donde estaba la habitación de la pequeña. Esta contaba con una cama no muy grande, individual, una pequeña mesa que usa como escritorio donde se encontraba una laptop, un ropero donde guardaba su ropa, lo que si sobresalía era la cantidad de peluches que tenía, Sayori los observó con brillos en sus ojos.

\- ¡Que lindos! – La pelirrosa se tiró sobre ellos, abrazando un gran puñado con fuerza, Natsuki se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- Sayori, no los aprietes demasiado, no me gustaría que los rompas, y tú. – Miró en esta ocasión a Ramón. – No intentes buscar nada, sé muy bien lo que tienes pensado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿A poco hay algo aquí que me interese ver? Claro, si es que tu copa de pecho es A o menos, y solo tengas sostenes así… - No pudo terminar cuando recibió un rodillazo en el estómago.

\- ¡De eso hablaba, pervertido! – Gritó ella con su rostro rojo, Ramón estaba precipitado en el suelo.

\- Entendí… - Y apenas pudo responder, Yuri y Monika observaron todo con gotones en al frente.

\- Esperen aquí, ya prepararé té o algo. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, ya los cuatro se quedaron ahí.

\- No debiste molestarla de esa forma. – Comentó Monika. – Hasta hace poco estaba enferma.

\- Lo sé… solo quise alegrarla un poco… veo que falló.

-Pero si fue una sorpresa saber que vive en unas condiciones de pobreza… como jamás había hablado de esto anteriormente.

\- Yo lo sabía. – Respondió Yuri, las miradas estaban sobre ella, causando que sintiera vergüenza. – Bueno… ella habla más conmigo y en una de esas discusiones… ella me contó sobre esto, aunque no es que lo escondiera o algo así, no sentía correcto que lo dijera sin su consentimiento.

\- Ella se ha esforzado bastante por nosotros, preparar cupcakes siempre que estamos en el club, no sabemos cuánto gasta por hacerlo, me hubiera gustado saber de esto antes, quizás podría haberla ayudado. – Sayori bajó el rostro, se mostraba algo apenada.

\- No es algo que podamos evitar, son asuntos de su familia, lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella y seguir actuando con ella como siempre, no tratarla distinta por conocer esto, no queremos que llegue a sentirse culpable o que se aprovecha de ello. – Respondió Ramón, Monika asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- Ciertamente, Natsuki es parte del club de literatura y aquí todos somos iguales, sin importar nuestro estatus, yo jamás los trataría distintos, los quiero a todos por igual como mis queridos miembros.

\- Yo siento lo mismo. – Respondió Sayori. – Natsuki es mi amiga… y no importa si es pobre, ella siempre lo será y estaré a su lado en todo. – Era bueno conocer que no tenían malas opiniones sobre la pequeña, conociendo esta nueva parte de ella, nada iba a cambiar, ella es parte del club y era todo lo que necesitaban para tratarla como siempre. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, ella ya entraba llevando una tetera y tazas.

\- Lamento un poco la tardanza, solamente había bolsas de té, así que espero no sea molestia en cuanto a lo que Yuri prepara que es más delicioso.

\- Para nada, apreciamos que nos hayas preparado té. – Sonrió Monika, Natsuki asintió mientras servía a cada taza, ya entonces se sentaron en el suelo, dejando la tetera sobre una pequeña mesa.

\- Esto es para ti Natsuki. – Sayori sacó un bote de flan, los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

\- A-Acaso eso es… - Sayori sonrió de forma gatuna.

\- Quisimos consentirte un poco… este es de los flanes más caros que hay en la tienda, y justo uno es para ti. – Exclamó presentándolo, Natsuki no podía creerlo.

\- Pero… estos se agotan rápidamente, además de que nunca he podido comprarlo… no tenían que hacerlo… - Todos sonrieron, viéndose entre sí.

\- No hay razón para que te contengas, esto es de parte de todos, solamente debes de disfrutar. – Respondió Monika. Natsuki sujetó el pequeño bote, abriéndolo y tomando la cuchara que traía incluida; cuidadosamente agarró un poco del flan, este se agitaba con cada suave movimiento, ya entonces metió la cucharada a su boca, la expresión que puso en ese momento no tuvo precio.

\- Delicioso~ - Puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras la rodeaban brillitos, todos se sintieron alegres de verla disfrutar el postre que continuaba comiendo, el resto igual ya decidieron comer los suyos mientras bebían el té, realmente disfrutaron de ese momento todos juntos, platicaron acerca de los exámenes y las calificaciones que sacaron; obviamente Monika estaba entre los más altos, como se esperaba de la chica más popular de la escuela, Yuri igualmente obtuvo altas calificaciones, Natsuki y Ramón apenas lograron pasar y Sayori fue la más baja de todos, el moreno aprovechó para burlarse de ella nuevamente y recibir golpes por su parte. Una tarde bastante amena y divertida para todos.

* * *

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, pasaron un buen rato en la casa de Natsuki ahora ya debían de irse para dejarla descansar un poco más, la fiebre pudo haber bajado, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

\- Fue divertido estar aquí. – Respondió Sayori con una sonrisa.

\- Quizás deberíamos hacer más reuniones en casas de otros, así se disfruta mejor. – Comentó Monika, claro que esa idea no les parecía mala.

\- Siempre estaré dispuesta a que vengan a mi casa, como vivo sola, no hay problemas. – Respondió la pelirrosa.

\- Bueno, igualmente yo, Yuri y Sayori la conocen, así que pueden venir. – Respondió Ramón igualmente.

\- Muy bien, gracias por habernos recibido aquí Natsuki, y lamentamos las molestias. – Monika hizo una pequeña reverencia, la pequeña empezó a sentir vergüenza.

\- N-No es nada, ustedes vinieron aquí en primer lugar sin que lo supiera, igualmente me divertí… me alegra que hayan venido, los estaré esperando en la escuela.

\- Muy bien… nos vamos enton…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, una figura entró que llamó la atención de todos. Un hombre adulto de 1.76 de estatura, cabello rosado al igual que Natsuki y una pequeña barba, parecía caminar tambaleándose y luchando por mantener el equilibrio. Al verlo, los ojos de Natsuki se dilataron.

\- Papá…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? – El hombre que era el padre de Natsuki apenas y podía hablar, pro su estado, parecía encontrarse totalmente alcoholizado. - ¡Natsuki, quienes son estos chicos de aquí!

\- B-Bueno… son mis compañeros del club… ellos ya se iban.

\- … Muy bien… diles que se larguen rápido, debes hacer la cena que tengo hambre.

\- Si papá. – Respondió en voz baja, Ramón observó a la pequeña, notó como su voz estaba temblorosa, antes de que él viniera se encontraba toda alegre, pero esa felicidad se esfumó, ahora observaba lo que parecía ser un animal asustado, las piernas le temblaba y mantenía la mirada en el suelo todo el tiempo, como si evitara observarlo a los ojos. El padre caminó entre ellos que tuvieron que hacerse un lado para ir a sentarse al pequeño sofá que tenían, no sin antes ir al refrigerador para sacar lo que era una lata de cerveza.

\- Natsuki, eso… - Ramón quiso decir algo, pero la pequeña levantó el rostro.

\- Bueno… entonces nos vemos en la escuela ¿entendido? Ahora estoy ocupada, adiós.

Fueron empujados afuera de la casa cuando cerró la puerta, realmente no supieron que decir en ese momento.

\- ¿Ese era su padre? Se veía como… bastante mal. – Comentó Sayori.

\- Natsuki se veía asustada cuando entró, yo también admito haberme asustado un poco… - Confesó Yuri. Ramón mantuvo rostro serio todo el tiempo, ya conocía lo que eso significaba, Monika le observó de reojo, ya después llamó su atención.

\- Entiendo que estén todos preocupados, pero esto es un asunto de su familia, no creo que podamos meternos, solo podemos esperar por ella mañana y que todo vuelva a la normalidad, debemos irnos. – Fue todo lo que dijo, seguían con el mal sabor de boca, pero debían retirarse. Finalmente, ya se fueron, debían regresar a sus respectivas casas. Ramón volteó a ver una última vez a la casa de Natsuki, no podía dejarla de esa forma, verla así de asustada no era algo que le agradaba, tenía que hacer algo, y sabía que era el momento de actuar.

\- (Natsuki… no te preocupes, ahora yo seré el que te salvará de esto… te lo prometo.)

* * *

**No es novedad, finalmente vamos a empezar el arco de Natsuki, los problemas con su padre es algo que trataré con la mayor profundidad posible, ya tengo en mente que este arco sea un poco más largo que el de Sayori, más que nada porque ya no está esa limitante de una semana antes del festival por lo que puedo tomarme mi tiempo, pero si habrán momentos duros, ya ando un poco emocionado por narrar todo lo que tengo en mente, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	16. Arco de Natsuki 1: Impotencia

Natsuki se encuentra en peligro, mientras más tiempo pase con su padre y sufra abusos, peor estará su salud física y mental hasta que llegue a un punto donde va a quebrarse y no habrá forma de recuperarla. Ramón tenía todo esto muy en mente por lo que ya tenía que empezar a acercarse a ella y ayudarla de alguna forma. El mexicano sabía unas cuantas cosas de su situación, antes que nada tiene que conseguir que la pequeña sea sincera, las cosas pueden haberse resuelto con más facilidad si ella hubiera confesado desde un principio sufrir abusos de su propia familia y no tener que cargar sola con el peso; segundo, esconde el hecho de leer manga porque teme que reaccione de forma negativa, siendo que esa es una de sus pocas fuentes que le mantienen alegre, cabe decir que el club de literatura ha ayudado a que se mantenga cuerda y no ceda a la desesperación; tercero, ahora él se encuentra ahí, no un simple protagonista sin rostro y que le pueden nombrar, puede relacionarse más a profundidad con ellas, conocer sus historias y aconsejar cuando sea necesario, salvar a Sayori fue una tarea muy complicada dado que el sistema y código del juego intervenía, pero nada es posible para él, logró salvarla a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra y ahí se encuentra ella, sana y salva, sonriendo y divirtiéndose con el resto como quería, si logró rescatarla, Natsuki debería obtener el mismo resultado. El moreno quiere verla sonreír, hornear sus cupcakes, sonrojarse cuando le agradezcan o alaben por algo, desea que pueda tener la felicidad que merece en el futuro sin nada que amenace su vida.

Hoy será ese día en el que cambiaría el pobre y triste destino de una pequeña chica que nada ha hecho para merecer una vida llena de angustia y dolor, tenía muy en mente que quería salvarla y se dedicaría a ello, costara lo que costara.

Finalmente logró llegar a la escuela, le avisó a Sayori que tomaría un pequeño desvío antes de ir al salón por lo que se despidió de ella, ese era el primer paso a tomar para ponerse en marcha, ahora solo tenía que buscar a Natsuki, sabiendo cómo está su situación, tuvo una pequeña idea de donde podría encontrarse.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo caminar en los pasillos cuando llegó a una esquina, logró percibir mechones rosados de cabellos que estaban a una altura baja, Ramón pensó en su mente que anotó la lotería, la había encontrado. Fue acercándose lentamente y sin hacer ruido para acechar, justo llegando logró ver a Natsuki recostada en la pared de la esquina con un manga en sus manos, estaba leyendo.

\- Que divertido… - La escuchaba murmurar, realmente se le veía alegre en ese momento a diferencia del día anterior, en el cual se le encontró totalmente pálida y aterrada de ver a su padre, como si todo ello hubiera sido olvidado. Le gustaba verla de esa forma, pero todo tiene un fin, y debe de despertarla de ese pequeño letargo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Preguntó con tono autoritario, la pequeña sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda, dando un sobresalto por el susto.

\- ¡Wuah! – Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, ya cuando vio al moreno, frunció el ceño. - ¡Idiota, casi haces que me dé un infarto!

\- No hay que exagerar, solo te vi tan concentrada leyendo, no pensé que reaccionarías de esa forma. – Se defendió el castaño, Natsuki infló sus mejillas, estaba molesta hasta que unos segundos después se le pasó.

\- Y bien ¿A qué vienes? Estoy muy ocupada en estos momentos.

\- ¿Leyendo? Las clases están a punto de empezar. – El semblante calmado de la pequeña se rompió en ese momento.

\- E-Eso… ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – Le gritó al rostro. – De igual forma ¿Qué hay de malo que quiera leer manga? No todo son libros o novelas como los que leen Yuri y las demás, el manga también es una forma de literatura aceptable.

\- No digo que esté mal, también he leído algún manga de vez en cuando, aunque no tenga muchas opciones… es solo que verte aquí sola es extraño ¿no tienes algún compañero o amigo en tu salón?

\- ¿Qué si no tengo? No es como si necesitara amigos… - Expresó la de cabellos rosados mientras se mantuvo cabizbaja. – Yo estoy bien aquí solo leyendo manga, ya tengo suficiente lidiando con el club que es lo único que necesito.

\- ¿Dices que las chicas y yo no somos tus amigos? Eso me lastima bastante en el corazón. – Exageró un gesto sujetando su pecho, su compañera solo se limitó a verle con rostro inexpresivo. - ¿Ni siquiera una reacción? Que fría, tanto que estoy temblando.

\- No es eso… no lo había notado antes, pero has cambiado bastante de cuando llegaste al club en un principio… no es que tenga una forma de explicarlo, eras un poco más cerrado al resto, ahora veo y noto la diferencia, siendo más confianzudo, hablando de forma más expresiva. Si pudiera decirlo de alguna forma… es que es raro. – El moreno solo pudo enarcar una ceja.

\- Vaya… para ser alguien pequeña, sí que sabes analizar las cosas en gran tamaño. – Lo siguiente que supo Ramón fue que su rodilla empezó a sufrir un gran dolor debido a que Natsuki le pateó con fuerza, empezando a retorcerse en el suelo. - ¡¿Y eso por qué?

\- No creas que dejo pasar un insulto… y pensaba que podría respetarte de alguna forma… no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo, debo regresar a mi salón. – La pequeña empezó a irse, Ramón seguía sintiendo algo de dolor, más pudo sonreír para sus adentros.

\- (Primera fase, completa)

* * *

Llegó la hora del club. Ramón y Sayori llegaron a la sala donde Monika les recibió, Yuri ya tenía que preparar el té como era de forma habitual y Natsuki a buscar los cupcakes que horneó. Ese momento fue aprovechado por el moreno para ir tras ella, pidiendo la excusa de ir al baño.

\- Ey Natsuki. – Llamó a la pequeña la cual le vio de reojo. – Supongo que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda en llevar la bandeja o algo más, así que no debe importarte si te acompaño.

\- … No me engañas, no obtendrás un cupcake antes que el resto.

\- Esa no es mi intención… - Un gotón atravesó su frente. – Solo aprovechaba esta oportunidad para conocer mejor a mis compañeras del club; hasta hace unas semanas solamente estuve enfocado en Sayori al ser mi amiga de la infancia que descuidé un poco al resto, así que pensé en mi cabeza que debo pasar el tiempo con las otras. Quisiera conocer un poco más de tus gustos y hacer alguna actividad juntos.

\- No creo haber hecho algo para que quieras conocer sobre mí. – Respondió la pequeña. Quizás ella no sea la misma, pero Ramón recuerda muy bien como ella le ayudó en su momento más crítico cuando se había rendido en salvar a Sayori, haber estado con ella esa noche le ayudó más de lo que pensaba. – Antes que nada, no deberías ser tan metiche con el resto, eso solo causará que les dé asco, al menos agradece que estoy aquí para corregirte esos malos hábitos; ahora, si lo que quieres es alguna recomendación, yo no soy realmente la más indicada para ello, podrías ir con Yuri o incluso Monika que son las que más conocen de obras, ya dije que leo manga mayormente.

\- No importa, incluso podría escuchar tus recomendaciones de manga, si tienes alguno que sea bastante bueno, con gusto podré aceptar lo que tengas que decir. – En ese momento, un brillo surgió en los ojos de la pequeña.

\- Bueno… ahora que lo dices… ven por aquí. – Sujetó el brazo de Ramón. Los dos tomaron un pequeño desvío hacia unos de los salones que se encontraban algo alejados del resto, Natsuki miraba a todas partes para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca; en ese momento ella abrió una puerta, señalando al castaño que entrara con ella. Prendió una luz viendo el salón abandonado, estaba lleno de polvo y sabanas cubrían el amueblado, ahí arrastró una caja de la cual abrió para revisar su contenido. – Este manga es algo que podría recomendarte.

Le pasó el tomo a Ramón, este revisó la portada, mostrando a tres chicas en el frente con el título escrito de forma muy colorida.

\- Parfait Girls… - Susurró el moreno por bajo.

\- Este manga ha sido uno de mis favoritos desde que era pequeña… realmente no recuerdo quien me lo presentó o de donde supe que existía, pero cuando lo leo me divierto demasiado… es como si todos los problemas que tengo se alejaran y me cubriera una sensación de calma en todo mi cuerpo. Estoy segura de que es algo que podrás disfrutar.

\- Créeme que lo leeré con gusto, gracias por la recomendación Natsuki.

\- No es nada, espero que llegues a disfrutarlo tanto como yo, no quedarás decepcionado. – Esbozó una gran sonrisa, Ramón sentía una sensación fe felicidad al verla de esa forma, era lo que quería para Natsuki, que pueda sonreír de esa forma casi todo el tiempo. Después de prestarle el tomo, regresaron a la sala del club, leería el primer tomo para darle sus opiniones al día siguiente.

* * *

Llegando al instituto, Ramón nuevamente se separó de Sayori para ir en busca de la pequeña miembro del club. Quizás se encontraba en el mismo sitio donde la vio antes por lo que fue en camino hacia ese lugar, sus conjeturas no fueron equivocas cuando la encontró, acercándose amigablemente hacia ella.

\- ¡Ey Natsuki, ya leí el primer tomo! – Fue a verla, la pelirrosa volteó para verle el rostro, ahí Ramón observó algo que lo sombró totalmente. Natsuki tenía un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, como si se lo hubieran lastimado.

\- ¿Qué tal? Espero conocer tus conclusiones del manga.

\- … Bueno… antes quisiera saber sobre… - Señalaba de forma disimulada a su ojo, la pequeña no entendía muy bien hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba.

\- Esto… no es nada, solo que me caí en mi casa y me golpeé en mi ojo, un simple accidente.

\- No sé, no deberías ser tan descuidada como para lastimarte específicamente en esa zona ¿no fue producto de alguien más? – Ahí Natsuki empezó a sentirse nerviosa, quería desviar la atención de Ramón de alguna forma.

\- Y-Ya te dije que fue un accidente, de cualquier forma le sucede a todos, yo tampoco soy inmune a algo así.

\- Natsuki. – Ramón se puso serio en ese momento. – Lamento si estoy siendo un entrometido en estos momentos, pero realmente estoy preocupado, tal como todas en el club, eres una gran amiga para mí, por lo que, si está sucediendo algún problema contigo, quisiera llegar a escuchar todo lo que tengas en mente, de esa forma podríamos llegar a una solución y arreglarlo. – La pequeña no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes.

\- Estás siendo una molestia… ya te dije que me caí ¿Qué tan complicado es de aceptar? No tengo ningún maldito problema como para que me estés restregando el trasero y te metas en mis asuntos. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, tengo que regresar. – Natsuki ya estaba en dirección para ir a su salón, obviamente Ramón no la iba a dejar ir, tenía que conseguir que le diga algo.

\- Espera Natsuki, no hemos terminado de hablar. – La sujetó del brazo, ahí notó como ella puso una expresión de dolor, librándose rápidamente.

\- ¡No me toques tan repentinamente!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es que te duele el brazo cuando te toqué? Debes tener algo.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no te importa, son mis propios asuntos!

\- Y yo te digo que eres mi amiga, estoy preocupado y quiero saberlo. – En cierto momento se armó una pelea entre ambos, el moreno evitaba que Natsuki huyera de alguna forma, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para que la pelirrosa también pudiera aceptarlo. La sujetó del blazer para quitárselo, las mangas prácticamente cubrían lo que ella no deseaba que viera.

\- ¡No, no me quites la ropa! – Empezó a gritar con desesperación, nadie la escuchaba al ser aún temprano y los pasillos estaban vacíos. El moreno tenía ventaja de tener más fuerza que ella por lo que arrebatarle el blazer no llegó a ser problema, ya en ese momento que se lo quitó, pudo observarlo.

\- Natsuki… eso… - Los brazos de la pequeña estaban llenos de moretones, manchas purpuras y de apretones, la pequeña miró con furia a Ramón, lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas mientras se sentía humillada. – Esos moretones… ¿Quién te los hizo? Dímelo y quizás podamos resolverlo.

\- … - Natsuki no dijo nada, se levantó y empujó a Ramón con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el mexicano cayó al suelo, vio que ella había empezado a correr, alejándose de ahí. El moreno no reaccionó, simplemente se quedó en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo.

\- … Espero no haberlo hecho peor… - Por cualquier cosa, creó un punto de guardado en ese momento. Algo que no pudo percibir fue que los dos estaban siendo vigilados por alguien, aunque segundos después se fue.

* * *

Llegó la hora del club. Ramón no se sentía con ganas de ir realmente, si Natsuki estaba justo ahí, el ambiente iba a sentirse extraño, tampoco es como si pudiera irse sin decir nada, Sayori podría reclamarle por ello; al final, los dos fueron a la sala del club, entrando.

\- ¡Hola! – La pelirrosa saludó tan animosamente como siempre, Monika les recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Bienvenidos Sayori, Ramón. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia. – En un momento empezaremos las actividades de hoy, pueden esperar mientras.

Ramón empezó a inspeccionar el salón, además de la castaña, Yuri ya se encontraba ahí, obviamente faltaba alguien en la sala.

\- ¿Natsuki no está? – Preguntó a la presidenta, esta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- Ella me mandó un aviso de que hoy no iba a poder asistir, al parecer surgió un asunto urgente en su casa por lo que tuvo que retirarse temprano, pero no dejemos que eso nos desanime, el día de hoy tengo una actividad muy interesante que…

Ramón no llegó a escuchar nada de lo que Monika estaba explicando, su mente aún seguía pensando en Natsuki y de encontrar una forma de ayudar. Ya antes de darse cuenta el club terminó y estaba de regreso con Sayori a su casa.

\- Ramón. – Escuchó a su amiga hablarle, rápidamente despabiló.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó, ella hizo un puchero de repente.

\- ¿Me estabas escuchando? Estaba hablando acerca de una novela interesante que encontré hace unos días, no me digas que te estoy aburriendo con todo esto.

\- No es eso, simplemente mi mente ha estado en las nubes desde hace rato, no he podido concentrarme. – Soltó una pequeña risa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- No deberías andar muy distraído, no quisiera que camines cuando un semáforo esté en rojo y tengas algún tipo de accidente, piensa en cómo me sentiría si veo que mueres.

\- Tienes razón, lo lamento. – Se disculpó, Sayori soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- No sé qué está pasando contigo, si es algún problema lo que tienes o algo así, pero debes saber que no estás solo, puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites hacer algo, pedir algún consejo o ayudarte en alguna actividad. Realmente te estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste hace unas semanas, si no hubiera sido por ti, no estaría caminando a tu lado en estos momentos, así que si ahora eres tu quien tiene algún problema, es mi deber ayudarte en esta ocasión, cuenta como si estuviera pagando mi deuda. – Infló el pecho de forma orgullosa, Ramón sonrió en ese momento.

\- Muchas gracias Sayori, escucharte decir eso me pone un poco más tranquilo. Descuida, cuando necesite algo de ayuda, serás la primera en saberlo y te diré todo. – Empezó a acariciar su cabello, en ese momento empezó a ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

\- N-No me trates como si fuera una niña. – Expresó algo molesta. Ramón realmente podía ver que Sayori era alguien de confianza, si se llegara a dar la situación, podría contar con ella. Ya que entonces se despidieron, Ramón no fue directamente a su casa, quería observar algo más en ese momento. Tomó otro camino que ya conocía y no le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar, se encontraba justo frente a la casa de Natsuki.

\- (Tengo que verlo… si sucede algo, entraré y la salvaré, no importa lo que me diga…) – Pensó con seriedad. Empezó a acercarse para acechar por la ventana a ver qué encontraba. Pudo ver que en la cocina estaba ella preparando la cena, al parecer no le estaban haciendo nada. – (Por el momento está a salvo… por el otro lado) – Observó la ventana de al lado, ahí estaba su padre, sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión antigua que tenían y bebiendo una cerveza. – (Mientras no haga nada…)

\- Ya está lista la cena papá… - Anunció Natsuki con algo de miedo. El padre se levantó de su asiento para ir al comedor, observó cómo había dos platos con comida en la mesa, ambos se sentaron para comer, el padre lo hacía sin ninguna pizca de educación, simplemente devorando y ya.

\- … Le falta sal. – Expresó, causando que Natsuki se pusiera tensa.

\- Esto… es que se gastó la sal… no hay.

\- ¿Y? Debiste saberlo e ir a comprar.

\- Lo sé, pero no hay dinero ahora y…

\- ¡Eso no importa! – Levantó la voz mientras golpeaba la mesa, Natsuki soltó un chillido mientras temblaba. – Sabes que prefiero la comida con sal, debiste ir a comprar sin importar el dinero, para ello debiste haberlo conseguido.

\- Lo siento papá, realmente lo siento, no me golpees. – Empezó a rogar, Ramón solo podía observar la escena mientras la furia crecía dentro de él.

\- No puedo creer que tengo una hija tan estúpida, no deberías hacerme enojar ahora que el trabajo no está yendo bien.

\- Lo lamento papá, lo lamento, lo lamento… - Empezó a repetir. El padre se levantó y fue hacia Natsuki, sujetándola fuertemente del brazo para jalarla. - ¡Kyyyah!

\- ¡Deja de disculparte! – La estaba lastimando, Natsuki empezó a llorar en ese momento, Ramón no podía aguantar más, tenía que entrar y salvarla, empezó a ir directo hacia la puerta, en ese momento algo lo detuvo.

01001110 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110101 01100101 01100100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110010

\- (No otra vez…) – Su cuerpo dejó de responder, intentó moverse pero ahora esa fuerza era mayor que antes, solamente pudo escuchar los gritos de Natsuki mientras su padre la golpeaba, apretaba su puño con bastante fuerza. – (Maldición… por qué… por qué debe pasar esto…)

Solo cuando quiso retroceder fue que su cuerpo llegó a responder, no tenía otra opción más que irse, estaba bastante frustrado por no haber conseguido nada, pero no iba a rendirse, Natsuki iba a ser salvada. En ese momento una sombra que vio todo terminó alejándose hasta perderse en el camino…

* * *

**Y de forma oficial hemos empezado el arco de Natsuki, si que me solté mucha parrafada ya que al menos quiero poner un poco en evidencia lo que piensan en ese momento y quiero tratar este arco con el mayor cuidado posible para hacerlo a lo grande, así que espero el resto de los caps salgan bastante emocionantes, por mientras esto solo fue el inicio, ya observarán todo lo que viene. Saludos.**


	17. Arco de Natsuki 2: Inútil

Después de lo que Ramón había presenciado el día anterior, de algo estaba seguro, Natsuki no iba a asistir a la escuela ese día. De alguna forma esa presencia en su cabeza se había vuelto más fuerte, viendo ya como una vez logró sobrepasarla para salvar a Sayori, ahora se había vuelto más fuerte para evitar que nuevamente cumpla su cometido, como si fuera algún tipo de firewall tratando de evitar que se corrompa más el código base del juego, no es algo extraño siendo que el moreno es un foráneo total al juego, solo logró entrar gracias a esa oportunidad que Miracle Corp le proporcionó aunque no sepa nada sobre ellos, tiene que aprovecharla de alguna u otra forma.

Ya estaba preparado para ir al instituto; a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de ir, prefería seguir vigilando a Natsuki para que no sea lastimada de gravedad por su padre y, tal vez, intentar ayudarla en alguna forma, pero no era algo posible.

\- Buenos días Ramón. – Sayori ya le estaba esperando en la entrada de su casa, el mexicano le saludó con la mano. – Hoy me levanté más temprano y sin ayuda, felicítame. – Infló su pecho con orgullo, su amigo le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- Buena chica, ya estás mejorando respecto a lo que fue las últimas semanas, pero tampoco deberías confiarte demasiado, sigues desvelándote seguidamente. – Ahí ella abandonó esa postura para agacharse y hacer círculos en el suelo.

\- No necesitas recordármelo… de cualquier forma, hoy tenemos grandes actividades planeadas en el club, vamos.

Los dos ya estaban en su camino a la escuela, a pesar de que Sayori estaba hablando, Ramón no le hacía caso, su mente continuaba con la preocupación sobre Natsuki, el simple hecho de que viva bajo el mismo techo que un bruto violento como es su padre hacía que su sangre hierva con fuerza.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? – Rápidamente espabiló cuando la pelirrosa le estuvo llamando, tenía ceño fruncido. – Estás ignorándome ¿no?

\- No es así, lo juro. – Intentó defenderse, pero la mirada de Sayori se clavaba a él como dagas, al final soltó un suspiro. – Muy bien… lo lamento, mi mente está pensando en otras cosas.

\- ¿Y qué cosas son más importantes que escucharme? – Quiso saber, Ramón no sabía que decirle, no quiere involucrarla en ese problema suyo. En ese momento logró ver a alguien, Natsuki estaba ahí.

\- ¿No es Natsuki? – Preguntó, Sayori volteó a ver para averiguarlo, ahí estaba la pequeña caminando.

\- Si lo es… pero no lleva su uniforme ¿acaso no irá a la escuela?

\- Es algo que deberé averiguar, lo siento Sayori, dile a Monika que no podré ir a la reunión de hoy. – El moreno ya estaba por irse cuando lo sujetaron del brazo. - ¿Sayori?

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? No estarás pensando en saltarte las clases y la reunión de hoy ¿verdad? – Se cruzó de brazos, claramente estaba molesta con la decisión de Ramón. – Es muy malo de tu parte querer ir solo cuando estoy aquí contigo, no me dejas otra opción que acompañarte.

\- … ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Preguntó con algo de asombro, parpadeando un par de veces.

\- ¿Crees que dejaría abandonado a mi mejor amigo? Una lástima que por ello se perderá mi registro perfecto de asistencias, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

\- … Sayori, tu registro se perdió cuando faltaste hace unas semanas. – Respondió el moreno de forma inexpresiva, ahí Sayori se dio cuenta.

\- … Es verdad… parece que se me olvidó ese detalle jeje… - Soltó una risa nerviosa, Ramón suspiró.

\- Realmente sabes cómo aliviar el ambiente con tu personalidad tan boba.

\- ¡Oye, no me digas boba! – Reclamó la pelirrosa, Ramón puso una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sayori, mi linda y boba amiga, realmente alegras el mundo con tus boberías. – La pelirrosa comenzó a dar pequeños golpes al brazo de Ramón como forma de desahogar su molestia.

\- ¡Por qué eres tan malo y te burlas de mí! Incluso cuando sabes… que me gustas… - Exclamó en voz baja con su rostro rojo.

\- Es que eres un blanco fácil para molestar. – Respondió sin ningún ápice de culpa, Sayori volvió a golpearlo. Una vez se calmó, se pusieron en camino para seguir a la pequeña, ella no tenía ni un destino en concreto, solo la observaban caminar por las calles.

\- Parece que no va a ningún lado… y la he notado algo extraña, como si no tuviera energías de hacer nada… - Sayori mostraba algo de preocupación por ella, algo que sorprendió al moreno observando que ella ya estaba tomando al menos decisiones propias y no seguir algo programado por parte del juego como mayormente sucede. – Parece que al final si fue algo bueno que la siguiéramos… ¿crees que algo le habrá sucedido en su casa? O que no se sienta satisfecha con el club… me pondría triste si esa es la razón.

\- Ya podremos averiguar mejor. – Le animó el moreno. Los dos continuaron siguiéndola hasta que la encontraron como entraba a una tienda. Acechando por la ventana, vieron que estaba agarrando botellas de cerveza.

\- ¿Qué hace con ese alcohol? Acaso ella… ¡Es una delincuente! – Exclamó Sayori con exageración, Ramón se apresuró a taparle la boca para que no fueran descubiertos. Ya entonces Natsuki salió del lugar y empezó a volver por donde venía.

\- Si está regresando… debe ir a su casa entonces… vamos… - Sayori asintió en silencio mientras los dos iban siguiéndola a una distancia segura, fue entonces que el estrato se hizo correcto, Natsuki había entrado a su casa.

\- Al final no estaba enferma ni parece tener un problema… quizás debamos… ¿Ramón? – Sayori observó a su amigo como acechaba en la ventana, Sayori lo siguió para hacer lo mismo. Ahí vieron a Natsuki entregando esa bolsa con botellas de alcohol a su padre, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a irse a su habitación, vieron como el padre la empujó, ella cayó justamente en el filo de una mesa, golpeándose con fuerza, Sayori no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Que… está pasando… - Tenía sus manos cubriendo su boca mientras sus ojos se dilataban con la escena, Natsuki intentaba levantarse a pesar del dolor, el padre nuevamente hizo de las suyas arrojando una botella de cerveza justo sobre ella, solo pudo cubrirse mientras se rompía en sus brazos, cristales se habían clavado en estos. – Por qué… es su padre… ¿por qué la está maltratando?

Ramón solo podía observar, sabía que, si intentaba algo, el juego volvería e intervenir dejándolo inmóvil, tenía que resolver el cómo traspasar esa barrera antes de actuar.

\- No puedo seguir viendo esto… tengo que hacer algo… - Sayori rápidamente se levantó y estuvo dispuesta a entrar a la casa para que no la siguieran lastimando, Ramón la vio y fue tras ella.

\- ¡Sayori, espera, no tenemos que ser tan bruscos!

\- ¡¿Qué no ves lo que pasa!? Natsuki está siendo maltratada por su padre, no es algo que pueda solo ver y quedarme callada, debo hacer algo para salvarla. – Ya cuando había agarrado la perilla de la puerta, algo empezó a sucederle a Sayori, un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a invadirla. - ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!

\- ¡Sayori! – El moreno fue a ver a la pelirrosa, ella continuaba sintiendo dolor pero había otro detalle, pudo notar como su cuerpo empezó a distorsionarse, como un holograma que estaba fallando. - Esto… que rayos sucede…

Ramón empezó a pensar en la posibilidad. Sayori no era una extraña llevada al juego como él, era parte del programa del juego, un fichero de personaje que fue creado, como ella estaba intentando hacer algo en contra de lo que fue programada, el juego quizás lo veía como si fuera un error y por ello empezó a verse afectada, por ir en contra del código con el que fue programada, ella está en ese peligro.

\- (No puedo quedarme aquí… debo irme) – Sujetó a Sayori entre sus brazos y empezó a alejarse lo más que pudo, Sayori seguía gimiendo en dolor mientras varias partes de su cuerpo se distorsionaban en una especie de código y renders, tal y como sucede en el acto dos del juego que las chicas sufren transformaciones extrañas. Al final el moreno la llevó a su casa, dejándola en la cama de su habitación, continuaba con algo de ese dolor pero ya se veía más tranquila, incluso las distorsiones en su cuerpo habían desaparecido. Ramón bajó a la cocina para buscar un vaso con agua, quizás podría tener sed y la calmaría después de todo eso. Subió nuevamente a su habitación, Sayori ya tenía una expresión más calmada, cosa que logró tranquilizar al moreno.

\- Ramón… - La pelirrosa empezó a abrir los ojos, observando al mexicano que sonreía suavemente. – Que pasó… ¿Natsuki está bien?

\- No necesitas preocuparte por eso… empezaste a sufrir un fuerte dolor por lo que te traje de regreso a tu casa, por ahora necesitas descansar.

\- … Yo… quiero ayudar a Natsuki, realmente quiero… por favor ¿déjame ayudarte? – Ramón solo pudo bajar la mirada.

\- … Sería mejor si me dejas esto a mí, no quisiera que vuelva a ocurrirte algo así otra vez, prometo que la salvaré, lo juro. – Sayori no dijo nada, solo se cubrió los ojos con un brazo mientras empezaba a sollozar, la pelirrosa se estaba sintiendo como una inútil en ese momento, incapaz de hacer nada por ayudar a su amiga. Ramón ya lo sabía ahora, no podía involucrar a su amiga en ese problema, si el juego detecta que realiza una acción fuera de su protocolo o que atente contra el juego, podría llegar a ser borrada, el moreno no desea que algo así suceda después de todo el esfuerzo que realizó por salvarla de su destino de suicidarse. Al final no tenía más opción que pelear solo…

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó, Ramón ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela, salió para encontrarse a Sayori en la entrada, aunque esta le saludó, era obvio por su tono de voz que no estaba alegre como siempre. Los dos empezaron a caminar en silencio, la pelirrosa veía al suelo durante todo el camino, Ramón la entendía de algún modo, después de lo sucedido el día anterior no es que pudiera volver a ser esa chica alegre y despreocupada de siempre.

\- … Jeje… lo siento si es que no he dicho nada, realmente no me siento con ganas de hacerlo…

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo, ver algo así no es algo que cualquiera pueda soportar… - Respondió el castaño con calma.

\- … ¿Crees que Natsuki vendrá hoy al club? Bueno… ya sabes, después de lo de ayer y las heridas que tiene… me pregunto por qué no me di cuenta antes… ella siempre se ve alegre en el club, nos prepara esos cupcakes y tiene esa sonrisa cuando ve cuanto nos gusta… como es que, a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tiene, ella puede sonreír de esa forma en el club… no lo entiendo… por qué no nos dice nada, somos sus amigos, podríamos ayudarla y a pesar de todo, ella se ha guardado todo ese dolor como si fuera un secreto… - Sayori estaba empezando a llorar nuevamente, Ramón apretaba los dientes con fuerza, no le gustaba verla de esa forma. - ¿Acaso ella no nos tiene la confianza para decírnoslo? ¿No nos ve como sus amigos? ¿Qué hemos sido para ella entonces? Quiero saber la razón por la que no ha dicho nada.

Ramón abrazó de repente a Sayori, cubriendo su rostro en su pecho, no la soltaba por nada del mundo, era obvio que ella igual estaba sufriendo porque Natsuki nunca les dijo del maltrato que sufría a manos de su padre, de alguna forma se sentía traicionada por la pequeña.

\- Ya viste lo que ella pasa en su casa, ella aguanta por su cuenta para no preocuparnos, por eso es que nunca dice nada en el club, el salón es como un relajante para ella, estar ahí la ayuda a mantenerse cuerda y calmada, olvida todo el dolor mientras está con nosotros, es por eso que ella sonríe, ella verdaderamente es feliz en el club, por eso es que se ha mantenido callada, no quiere romper ese ambiente de felicidad entre nosotros… debemos respetar su deseo actuando como siempre lo hacemos con ella, platicar y sonreírle para que pueda estar tranquila… debes hacerlo por ella, así que cuando vayamos al club, debes sonreír y actuar de forma alegre a su alrededor, eso la ayudará ¿entendido?

\- … Lo intentaré… - Fue todo lo que dijo, Ramón sonrió, viendo a los ojos a Sayori, para sorpresa de la pelirrosa, el moreno le besó en la mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dedo.

\- Llegaremos tarde a la primera hora, debemos apurarnos. – Exclamó Ramón con una sonrisa, Sayori logró calmarse un poco gracias a él, de ese modo los dos continuaron su camino, quizás podría ser algo complicado actuar como siempre alrededor de Natsuki, sobretodo que ahora conoce todo, pero Sayori entendía que es lo mejor para ella, no dejaría que su preocupación salga a flote, mientras ella pueda ser feliz, continuaría con todo.

Finalmente llegó la hora del club, ambos fueron a la sala del club, Sayori estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía si podría mantener su calma una vez llegue a ver a Natsuki, Ramón depositó su mano en el hombro de su amiga y con una sonrisa le dijo que todo estaría bien, ya la pelirrosa tomó unos cuantos respiros antes de entrar, abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – Exclamó con energías, observaron que ya todas estaban ahí, Natsuki con una bandeja de cupcakes, Yuri con el té preparado y leyendo un libro y Monika frente a ambos con una sonrisa.

\- Sayori, Ramón, les estábamos esperando. – Respondió la castaña con su típico tono usual de calma. – Estábamos discutiendo acerca de continuar la actividad de escribir poemas diarios, sé que ya terminó el festival, pero me gustó demasiado esa actividad que quisiera continuarla.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Sayori respondió positivamente a la propuesta de Monika, lo cual tomó con alegría, Natsuki soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué rayos debemos de continuar con eso? Realmente me da vergüenza que lean mis poemas.

\- Pero Natsuki, me gustan tus poemas, quisiera seguir leyendo lo que escribes. – Sayori se arrimó a la pequeña, frotando su mejilla contra la de ella, eso solo logró irritarla.

\- No creo que esté mal continuarlo, ya sentía que era algo diario que teníamos que hacer, incluso tengo unas cuantas hojas con poemas en mi habitación. – Respondió Ramón, eso llamó la atención de Sayori.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Quiero leerlas, muéstramelas cuando vaya a tu casa.

\- Muy bien. – El moreno aguantó una risa por la expresión de su amiga. Monika aplaudió suavemente.

\- Entonces queda decidido, espero que a partir de mañana traigan su poema escrito para compartirlo con el resto del club.

\- ¡Yay! – Exclamó Sayori con emoción, Natsuki en cambio estaba molesta con volver a compartir sus escritos con el resto.

\- Pura mierda… no quiero sufrir humillaciones nuevamente con esto… sobretodo que Yuri siempre critica negativamente mis escritos.

\- Natsuki, no creo que debas decir que mis críticas son negativas. – La pelimorada finalmente se levantó de su asiento para defenderse, encarando a la pequeña. – Sé que mi punto de vista puede ser algo duro, pero lo hago con las mejores intenciones de que puedas mejorar esos puntos en los que fallas constantemente, quiero ayudar a todos a que su escritura sea más prolija.

\- Solo dices puras estupideces. – Respondió la pequeña de forma grosera. – Solo es a mi quien le has dicho eso de que debo reescribir mis poemas porque no son buenos o que debo expandir mis horizontes y ver las cosas con mayor claridad, en cambio a Ramón siempre le dijiste que sus poemas son buenos y no lo llegaste a criticar tan duramente, todo porque están tan estúpidamente cegada por el hecho de que es un chico, así como las demás en este club que van tras él como perras en celo.

\- Natsuki, Ramón no tiene nada que ver en esto, si no he llegado a ser muy dura con él es porque apenas era un miembro nuevo y quise guiarlo de la mejor forma, aunque para ser un novato, realmente tuvo escritos muy buenos para alguien que empieza, tú ya llevas tiempo en este club y no he visto que mejores demasiado, todo porque solo te la pasas leyendo manga.

\- Mira, dices que Ramón no está involucrado pero ahora llegas tú y metes el manga como una excusa de mi falta de expresividad, cuantas veces ya te he dicho que el manga también es literatura, solo por no ser obras tan abstractas o complicadas de leer como esas novelas que siempre tienes en la mano debas de desprestigiar lo bueno del manga, o es que eres terca o tu falta de tacto se debe a esas dos grandes ubres que osas llamar pechos.

\- Natsuki, realmente intento ser buena contigo, no me hagas repetirlo más y no metas asuntos que ni al caso, sea sobre Ramón o mis pechos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué acaso te molesta demasiado tener esos pechos? O solo lo dices para encubrir el hecho de quieres seducirlo usándolos.

\- ¡Natsuki! – Yuri obviamente estaba empezando a perder la calma, Monika y Ramón no sabían que hacer, ambos vieron a su seguro que era Sayori para detener la pelea entre ambas, la pelirrosa sabía qué hacer.

\- Chicas, recuerden que no hay que pelear aquí, todas debemos llevarnos bien como club que somos.

\- Entonces dile algo a ella, es la que siempre tiene algo en contra mía o el manga, no es como si le hubiéramos hecho daño. – Replicó Natsuki que señalaba a Yuri, esta simplemente decidió sonreír de forma burlona.

\- Debería decir lo contrario, al parecer que estás celosa de que tenga un mejor cuerpo que el tuyo, siendo tan pequeña y poco desarrollada, ha de ser por el hecho de que seas pobre, por eso siempre tienes que estar recogiendo monedas caídas debajo de las máquinas expendedoras, te mueres de hambre y eso ha causado que seas una enana.

\- ¡Yuri! – Sayori le gritó a la pelimorada, eso era algo que Natsuki no quería que supieran. Vieron a la pequeña, como sus ojos empezaron a aguarse al haber tocado un tema sensible para ella, al final salió corriendo de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué se fue? No creo que haya dicho nada que sea mentira y…

_*Slap*_

Monika y Ramón quedaron totalmente asombrados por lo que presenciaron en ese momento. Sayori había abofeteado a Yuri, siendo que ella es la más amigable de todas en el club, la pelirrosa tenía una expresión que mostraba dolor y furia contenida.

\- Yuri… muchas veces he arreglado las peleas que tú y Natsuki tienen porque no me gusta ver a alguien triste en el club… pensaba que todo podría arreglarse y volver a ser felices como siempre… pero ahora si te pasaste… has actuado como… una perra, no debiste decir eso de Natsuki, no tienes ni una sola idea de todo lo que ella sufre en casa… no sabes por lo que ella pasa ¿has intentado por lo menos ponerte a pensar en su situación? ¿Si quieras has intentado averiguar lo que sucede en su casa? Dices que conocías su situación pero ahora veo que no tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que ella vive y te atreves a insultarla y hacerla sentirse de menos con todas las estupideces que dices… realmente me has decepcionado Yuri… no creo que pueda dialogar contigo como una persona normal.

Sayori agarró su mochila y se fue de la sala, todo quedó en total silencio, Yuri se quedó ahí parada, sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo manteniendo su mano sobre su mejilla, todo pasó tan de repente que era difícil de digerir.

\- Ramón. – Monika miró al castaño con una expresión preocupada, a pesar de ello se forzó a sonreír. – Creo que deberíamos terminar la reunión por hoy, deberías ir a hablar con Sayori, yo me quedaré con Yuri para animarla.

\- … Muy bien, lo lamento mucho por todo esto, buscaré la forma de arreglarlo y que todos se lleven bien. – Hizo una reverencia el moreno.

\- No te preocupes, sé que todo saldrá bien de alguna manera. – Con ello se despidieron, Monika en ese momento puso un rostro serio cuando Ramón se fue. – (Sayori jamás actuaría de esa forma… Ramón ¿Qué tanto has influido en el juego?)

\- ¡Sayori! – El moreno logró alcanzar a su amiga, esta se había puesto sus zapatos para irse, seguía completamente enfadada. – Entiendo que sigas preocupada por Natsuki, pero reaccionar de esa forma…

\- Lo sé… no es algo propio de mí, es solo que ver a Natsuki al borde del llanto… algo en mi cabeza reaccionó que quisiera defenderla, al final le dije todo lo que pensaba a Yuri sin guardarme nada… no tengo pelos en la lengua ¿verdad? Jeje… - Sayori se forzó a reír suavemente. – Escucha… sé que me dijiste que quieres resolver todo esto solo, pero no creo poder quedarme quieta al final… por favor, déjame ayudarte. Quiero hacer todo lo posible porque Natsuki sea libre del abuso de su padre, quiero que sonría… quiero ayudar a mi amiga… por favor… te lo pido… no quiero ser una inútil otra vez…

Sayori hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón, Ramón no sabía que decir, ella era un simple fichero de personaje, parte de un programa creado, pero ahora la veía y estaba expresando verdadera preocupación, estaba siendo bastante humana en ese momento, por más que podría estar en peligro de ser borrada si intenta intervenir, no puede ignorarla y hacer las cosas solo… había tomado una decisión.

\- Muy bien. – Sayori levantó el rostro con asombro, Ramón sonrió en ese momento. – Vamos a trabajar juntos para ayudar a Natsuki del abuso de su padre, vamos a librarla del terrible destino que la tiene atrapada.

\- Ramón… - Sayori abrazó al moreno mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. – Gracias… prometo que no haré nada para preocuparte…

\- Lo sé… vamos a resolver esto juntos. – Ramón correspondió al abrazo, aún tenía dudas conque ella ayudara, pero después de ver lo mucho que lo desea, permitiría que le asistiera con ello, claro que decirle la verdad sobre que es un personaje de un videojuego es otro asunto, por ahora se lo guardaría, no era el momento de revelarlo… no aún.

* * *

Monika accedió a la dimensión que ella misma creó, en ese salón del club distorsionado con una vista al espacio a través de la ventana. En ese momento creó una pantalla a la cual tenía acceso a los ficheros del juego. Empezando a teclear en el aire, accedió a la carpeta de personajes, más específicamente quiso ver el fichero de Sayori.

\- (Aún no puedo acceder totalmente a él o modificarlo… pero todo esto…) – Empezó a revisar el código fuente del fichero, había nuevas líneas de código que no había visto antes, no antes de que de Ramón llegara. – (Se está sobrescribiendo constantemente conforme pasa el tiempo… parece que interactuar con Ramón ha causado que ella desarrolle estos nuevos códigos que le están dando mayor libertad de decisión…) – Ahora depositó su mirada al nuevo fichero desconocido, ese de nombre "Savior" – (Debo evitar que las otras dos sobrevivan… ellas deben de morir y debo hacer que sus ficheros sean borrados… todo por él…)

Abrió el fichero de Natsuki que aún no estaba protegido y empezó a teclear, cambiando código fuente de este.

\- Todas van a desaparecer… después de lo que lo hagan… Ramón será solo mío… él llegara a cumplir mi sueño después de todo si mi teoría es correcta… Ramón… tú vas a llevarme a la realidad…

* * *

**Ramón no estará solo, Sayori ha llegado a la ayuda para unirse en su intento de rescatar a Natsuki, aunque eso pueda aligerar un poco su carga, tampoco significa que haga las cosas más fáciles, ya se observa que cualquier movimiento equivocado y las dos podrían morir, pues ya con esta unión, a ver lo qué harán para que Natsuki esté a salvo, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	18. Arco de Natsuki 3: Distorsión

Cayó la noche. Sayori decidió quedarse a dormir en la casa de Ramón, no se sentía con ganas de estar sola luego de lo ocurrido, quería sentirse segura y planear las cosas con más calma después de que aceptara su ayuda.

\- Agradezco que estés preparando la cena. – Respondió el castaño, su amiga estaba en la cocina preparando algo sencillo con lo que había, se encontraba miso en la alacena por lo que estaba haciendo sopa y preparando unas cuantas hamburguesas fritas.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que aceptaras que pueda dormir hoy en tu casa. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras continuaba con su labor. No tardó mucho para que terminara, ambos estaban sentados ya en la mesa, listos para comer.

\- Realmente haces comida muy buena, no me canso de decirlo. – Expresó Ramón, Sayori se sintió algo avergonzada, sus mejillas se pintaron de carmesí.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, como vivo sola y debo de preparar para mí misma, tener a alguien para acompañarme a comer, me hace sentir feliz.

En ese momento se formó un silencio entre ambos, nadie dijo nada, solamente se escuchaban los sonidos de los tenedores mientras comían.

\- Esto… - Sayori finalmente abrió la boca para decir algo. – Respecto a lo de esta tarde… Natsuki se fue llorando de la sala… sé que quizás Yuri no quiso decirlo con malicia, usualmente ellas discuten hasta ese extremo… yo fui quien se habrá pasado, quiero disculparme con ella mañana…

\- Seguro que aceptará tus disculpas. – Comentó Ramón terminando de beber su jugo. – Ahora mismo, nuestra preocupación más grande es Natsuki.

\- Es cierto… oye ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle igual a las demás en el club? Quizás si contáramos con la ayuda de Yuri y Monika, esto podría resolverse más fácilmente.

\- No creo que eso sea lo mejor. – Habló Ramón francamente. – No debemos de involucrarlas en este asunto, debido a ellos Monika debe interrumpir las actividades del club y podemos perjudicar los planes que tenga.

\- … Es cierto… jeje, lo lamento. – Se disculpó. Ramón tenía otra razón para negarse, no podría hablar de ello con Monika, si llega a sospechar algo de alguna forma, terminaría siendo descubierto y no quiere demostrarle a la castaña quien es realmente.

\- De cualquier manera, tenemos que vigilar a Natsuki mañana, si le ocurre algo o vemos un cambio, tendremos que comunicarlo con el otro para actuar ¿entendido?

\- Entendido. – Asintió la pelirrosa. Una vez terminaron de comer, Ramón permitió que ella tomara un baño primero, Ramón se quedó en su habitación acostado, quizás haberle pedido ayuda a Sayori, permitir que le asista sea algo de doble filo, si la situación llega a ponerse más caótica y vuelva a suceder lo del día pasado, no sabría qué hacer, si llegó a aceptarla fue porque realmente vio en ella esas ganas de ayudar, no podría hacer algo más, solo esperaba que nada le ocurriera.

\- Ya puedes ir. – Vio entrar a la pelirrosa con su pijama puesta, Ramón asintió para entrar al baño. Una vez terminó, ya era hora de dormir, iba a apagar las luces. – Ramón ¿no tienes un futón para mí?

\- ¿Qué dices? – Enarcó una ceja. – Perfectamente podremos dormir ambos en mi cama. – Al escuchar eso, ella se sonrojó al extremo.

\- E-Es que… somos un chico y una chica y… dormir juntos es algo…

\- Sayori, ya hemos dormido juntos no hace poco, no será algo distinto.

\- ¡E-Es que eso era antes de confesar mis sentimientos! Ya no sé si será igual, o pueda calmarme.

\- Quizás lo que necesitas es un buen peluche para abrazar, viendo como siempre tenías abrazado uno cuando iba a despertarte, descuida, puedo aprobar que yo igual soy bastante suave y peludito para reemplazarlo.

\- ¿Eeeehh? Es que yo… bueno, me gustaría dormir abrazada contigo, pero… ¡Que me estás haciendo decir! – Exclamó ya algo enfadada, el castaño empezó a reír.

\- Lo lamento, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, enserio eres fácil de molestar.

\- Además de tonto, eres un pervertido, no puedo tratar contigo. – Molesta y todo, se cubrió con las sabanas, ya Ramón apagó la luz para meterse en la cama a su lado. - … Hagamos todo lo posible mañana… por Natsuki…

\- Lo haremos… - Con ello ya durmieron, tenían un día pesado y mucho qué realizar por Natsuki.

* * *

La mañana llegó, como pensó, Sayori le estaba abrazando teniendo un rostro de satisfacción, algo que se quitó cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, a causa de ello, se cayó de la cama teniendo su rostro como un tomate. Se vistieron y todo para ir a la escuela, al llegar llegaron a ver a Natsuki.

\- ¡Natsuki! – La pelirrosa se acercó, parecía estar bien a pesar de lo ocurrido el día anterior. - ¿No tienes nada? La reunión de ayer no terminó de la mejor forma.

\- Ha habido peores. – La pequeña se encogió de hombros. – Yuri realmente se pasó con lo que dijo, solo por tener esas tetas se cree con la autoridad de decir lo que sea, la próxima vez que la vea, yo…

-No debes preocuparte de eso. – Le interrumpió Sayori. – Ya la regañé ayer por ello, aunque creo que me pasé un poco con lo que dije… pensaba en disculparme con ella, deberías hacer lo mismo y que ambas arreglen sus diferencias.

\- ¿Estás loca? No hay forma de que pueda disculparme con ella, ella dejó bien en claro que jamás podremos ser amigas o siquiera estar en la misma sala, ella no me soporta ni yo tampoco puedo… quizás deba dejar el club…

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Le gritó Sayori, ya luego se calmó un poco. – Piensa un poco las cosas, esta no es la solución para resolver los problemas, estoy totalmente segura que, si lo hablan, todo volverá a ser como antes, después de todo no estarás sola, también estaré yo ahí, así como Ramón y Monika, evitaremos que algo así ocurre nuevamente. – Natsuki se quedó callada, pensando en si hacerlo, aunque viendo el rostro de cachorro abandonado de Sayori no le daba otra opción.

\- Muy bien, intentaré disculparme con Yuri, tú ganas. – Con ello, la pelirrosa sonrió, abrazando a Natsuki.

\- No puedes retroceder ahora que lo prometiste, así que no huyas cuando llegue el momento ¿entendido?

\- Entendido. – Natsuki soltó un suspiro antes de irse, Sayori estaba feliz de que ella no se viera afectada o algo por el estilo, de cualquier forma, no podría quitarle la vista de encima.

La hora del club finalmente llegó, Sayori fue a buscar a Natsuki apenas tocó la campana para llevarla a la sala, Ramón simplemente esperó a que aparecieran ambas para ir.

\- No hay necesidad de empujarme, dije que no escaparía.

\- No puedo estar segura~ - Canturreó con alegría, Natsuki obviamente se sentía incomoda.

\- Ramón, haz algo bueno por primera vez en tu vida y quítame a esta pegajosa de encima. – Le reclamó al moreno, este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Tus problemas, no míos.

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar cuando me libre de ella, ya verás cómo destrozaré esas canicas que dices llamar bolas! – Y siguió insultando, nada de eso la libró de que Sayori estuviera junto a ella en todo momento, ya hasta llegar a la sala del club, abrieron la puerta.

\- Los estábamos esperando. – Monika les recibió con su sonrisa habitual. – Debido a la ruptura inesperada de ayer, esperaba que hoy podamos continuar con lo que tenía planeado.

\- Lo estoy esperando. – Expresó Sayori. – Pero antes, tenemos que hacer algo. – Ahí vio a Yuri, la pelimorada observó de igual forma a Sayori, causando que se ponga nerviosa. – Yuri.

\- ¡¿S-Si!? – Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, era obvio que estaba asustada de la pelirrosa.

\- Yo… quería disculparme por lo de ayer, te dije todas esas cosas feas que no son parte habitual de mi persona… espero que no te haya molestado.

\- N-No, para nada, yo igual…

\- Deberías decírselo de frente. – Ya Natsuki pasó, Yuri la observó teniendo un rostro de dolor.

\- Natsuki… lo que dije ayer, yo… solo estaba cegada por la ira y entonces, hablar esas cosas tan feas de ti… lo lamento.

\- … ¿Sabes que lo que dijiste es algo muy sensible para mí? Involucrar mi estado actual o mi familia es algo que no puedo tolerar, si en muchas ocasiones no he reaccionado de esa forma cuando discutimos es porque sé que son simples discusiones infantiles entre ambas, pero ayer te pasaste de la raya… no puedo aceptar tus disculpas tan fácilmente. – En ese momento Yuri bajó su rostro. – Pero tampoco es que pueda conservar ese rencor contra ti para siempre, y Sayori no dejaría de molestarme con ello, y si me dieran a escoger entre ambas para molestarme… al menos tu eres más tolerable… acepto tus disculpas, y también quiero disculparme por lo que dije ayer…

\- Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

\- Lo estamos… pero no tientes a tu suerte la próxima vez. – ya ahí Natsuki sonrió, el ambiente en el club había vuelto a ser tranquilo.

\- Todo se arregló… es algo que me alegra. – Sonrió Monika.

\- Las cosas están mejor de esa forma ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó Ramón, la castaña soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Es la verdad… por cierto, quisiera hablar contigo. – Eso llamó un poco la atención del moreno, mientras ya Sayori estaba distraída con Natsuki y Yuri, los dos salieron de la sala.

\- ¿Necesitas algo en concreto?

\- Bueno… es un poco complicado de decirlo… pero he notado que has estado viendo a Natsuki de cerca ¿ocurre algo con ella?

\- Nada en concreto, solo quiero llegar a ser más cercano con el resto de los miembros del club.

\- Entiendo, es algo bastante normal siendo que eres nuevo relativamente… es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizás le estás prestando demasiado atención… hasta hace unas semanas era con Sayori cuando dejó de venir a la escuela, y ahora ella está como si nada, incluso como los he observado muy cercanos ¿sucedió algo en ese tiempo?

\- Ella solo tuvo unos cuantos problemas, pero ya lo hablamos y entonces regresó, nada fuera de lo común. – Ramón no podía soltar más información, tenía que conseguir distraer a Monika para que no sospeche nada.

\- Supongo que puedo entenderlo… espero que lo que hayamos visto ese día en su casa no te haya afectado. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero igual tengo conocimientos acerca de lo que sucede con Natsuki y su familia, no quise mencionar nada porque ella debería decirlo, además de que se ve feliz aquí en el club y no quisiera que todos se preocupen por ella y de esa forma interrumpir las actividades del club, es mejor que ella sea feliz hasta que tenga la voluntad de contarlo por su cuenta.

\- Es verdad. – Ramón asintió. – Lamento si parecía algo preocupado, yo realmente deseo que todas en el club lleguen a ser felices sin ningún tipo de problema, eso igual te incluye a ti Monika. – Escuchar eso la sorprendió un poco, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, ya después soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso… y no creas que es solo tu trabajo el velar por la seguridad del club, yo soy la presidenta, por lo que yo debería ser quien diga y tenga ese trabajo, si no me he involucrado más allá es porque prefiero no querer arruinarlo o tomar una decisión equivocada, no es como si estuviéramos en un juego donde podemos repetir las mismas escenas para cambiar nuestras decisiones.

\- Bueno, esas chicas deben estar esperando por el arribo de su presidenta, no querrás darles pensamientos equivocados al estar desaparecidos ambos ¿eh? – La castaña rápidamente se puso roja, Ramón empezó a reír.

\- ¿Te gusta molestar a la gente de esta forma?

\- Al menos no me dirás que es divertido observar sus reacciones, Sayori de lejos siempre me entrega caras divertidas cuando le molesto.

\- Si continuas de esa forma, te harás enemigo de muchas mujeres. – Le reclamó la castaña.

\- Lo entiendo, pero estamos entre amigos, por lo que no puedo evitarlo. – Monika soltó un suspiro para luego sonreír, no le molestaba bastante ese lado del castaño, incluso le gustaba un poco. – Entremos a la sala.

Monika asintió, ya de esa forma regresaron, las actividades fueron bastante bien y sin ningún problema, con todas las peleas arregladas, no hubo nada más que un buen rato donde pudieron divertirse.

* * *

Llegó la hora de irse, Sayori ofreció caminar junto a Natsuki, aunque estuvieran en puntos distintos para ir a sus casas, la pequeña buscó rechazarlo pero Sayori seguía ejerciendo esa presión sobre ella. Debido a ello, las dos y Ramón estaban caminando juntos, con ambas chicas juntas puesto que Sayori sujetaba del brazo a la pequeña.

\- Sayori, que me estés sujetando molesta bastante ¿Qué no deberías hacer eso con tu novio?

\- Es que eres tan suavecita y pachoncita, me dan ganas de abrazarte todo el tiempo. – Exclamó mientras seguía sujetada de ella.

\- Maldición… Ramón, dile a tu amiga que se aparte de mí y prometo no golpearte durante los próximos tres meses.

\- Una oferta tentadora… pero si lo hago, Sayori dejaría de prepararme la cena y se pondría muy triste, así que si prefiero la comida o los golpes… me quedo con la comida. – Respondió el castaño, Natsuki empezó a gruñir.

\- ¡Eres un traidor que se deja chantajear por comida!

\- No deberías decir esas cosas Natsuki, prometo que te prepararé mucha comida deliciosa cuando tenga la oportunidad. – Respondió Sayori, en general había buen ambiente entre ellos, Natsuki no quería admitirlo pero se sentía feliz al estar al lado de ambos, no había nada que pudiera arruinar ese momento.

\- ¡Natsuki! – Escuchar esa voz fue suficiente para que toda sonrisa se borrara del rostro de la pequeña para ser reemplazada por un rostro pálido. Su padre estaba ahí, al parecer regresando de algún sitio. - ¿Por qué rayos tardaste tanto? Debiste regresar a tiempo.

\- Esto… papá, es que yo y el club…

\- No pongas excusas, ya sabes lo que pasa si intentas reclamarme. – La pequeña estaba muy intimidada, cuando su padre le había levantado la mano, Ramón se puso frente. - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy compañero del club de Natsuki, ella no está mintiendo ni poniendo excusas, solo tardamos de más por caminar con ella. – Respondió seriamente, no podía bajar la guardia, al menos había preparado unos puntos de guardado en días anteriores.

\- Eso no me importa, le tengo dicho claramente que debe llegar puntualmente, no puedo tener la cena más tarde.

\- Lo entendemos, pero ella igual necesita divertirse un poco y salir con sus amigos, con nosotros. – Habló Sayori, poniendo a su amiga detrás de ella.

\- ¿Amigos? Ella no los necesita, solo tiene que hacer todo lo que yo diga, es mi hija y puedo decidir todo sobre ella.

\- ¡Eso no es lo correcto! – Gritó Sayori con fuerza. – Si realmente eres su padre, entonces deberías entenderla un poco más y no maltratarla o imponerle tu autoridad, privándola de tener momentos divertidos o amigos.

\- Sayori… ya basta, no tienes que decir nada… - Natsuki apenas podía hablar por el miedo.

\- No la estoy maltratando o intimidando, ella está perfectamente bien a mi lado ¿no es así Natsuki? – Sonrió el padre de forma segura, la pequeña asintió débilmente.

\- Soy feliz con papá… así que no tienen que decir nada ni preocuparse…

\- Natsuki… ¿por qué mientes? ¿No somos tus amigos? ¿Acaso no soy tu amiga? Después de todo lo que nos divertimos en el club ¿por qué lo sigues negando cuando es obvio que algo está mal? – Empezó a preguntar la pelirrosa, ya sintiendo pánico por el estado mental de su amiga.

\- Te dije que no es nada… pueden irse… por favor…

\- ¿Lo ven? Natsuki y yo somos una normal familia feliz, así que pueden irse que tengo cosas que hacer con ella. – El padre estuvo a punto de sujetar a Natsuki del brazo cuando lo agarraron en ese momento, Ramón le vio con rostro serio. - ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso hay algo malo?

\- … Lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir viendo a Natsuki en ese estado, es obvio que la tienes tan asustada que no puede decir la verdad por el miedo… así que, si ella no dirá nada, yo actuaré, aunque no quiera y la llevaré a otro lado.

\- No creas que permitiré eso. – El padre sujetó a Ramón y lo acercó hacia él, dándole un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago.

\- ¡Ramón! – Sayori se acercó muy preocupada a su amigo que estaba en el suelo, algo que el padre no le permitió cuando la sujetó de su cabello. - ¡Kyyaah!

\- Ustedes… son un estorbo para mi hija, no crean que volverán a verla si se siguen metiendo conmigo. – Sayori empezaba a sentir dolor por el agarre, el brazo rodeaba totalmente su cuello, impidiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones; buscaba librarse, pero era inútil.

\- ¡Papá, por favor, suéltala, no hizo nada malo! – Natsuki buscó defenderla, apartando su mano sin éxito. - ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjalos en paz, por favor, te lo pido!

El padre observó el rostro de desesperación de Natsuki, ya luego de pensarlo, soltó a Sayori la cual cayó al suelo adolorida, la pequeña ya se encontraba llorando.

\- Muy bien… te estaré esperando en la casa para la cena, no llegues más tarde. – Con eso se fue, Natsuki estaba sollozando fuertemente, Ramón se estaba empezando a parar, aunque el dolor del golpe seguía y Sayori recuperaba el aire.

\- Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… no puedo soportarlo más… - Natsuki no paraba de repetir eso mientras estaba sentada con las rodillas junto a su pecho, ambos solo podían observar el pobre estado de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki… no tienes que culparte, nosotros quisimos meternos en esto, así que, por favor, no sigas…

\- No puedo soportarlo más… quizás solo deba morir… - En ese momento ocurrió algo increíble para ambos, sucedió rápido y en unos segundos, pero pudieron ver claramente como Natsuki se había torcido su cuello de lado y no tenía ojos, solos e observaban cuencas vacías.

\- ¡Kyyaaah! – Sayori gritó del terror al verlo, Ramón se asombró por unos segundos, ya entonces ella estaba en su estado normal.

\- … Debo irme… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse y empezar a caminar, dejando a los dos ahí solos.

\- Q-Que fue eso… - Sayori estaba temblando, abrazándose a sí misma, Ramón ya sabía lo que significaba, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, solo pudo apretar el puño.

\- (Esto es peor de lo que pensé… realmente no será sencillo, pero debo hacer algo antes de que suceda… debo salvarla…)

* * *

**Ya está empezando lo bueno, esos momentos característicos de Doki empiezan a tener efecto y eso solo significa que la situación se irá agravando conforme pase el tiempo, Ramón no tendrá mucho tiempo antes de que suceda la tragedia ¿podrá conseguirlo? Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	19. Arco de Natsuki 4: Punto de quiebre

Esa noche se sentía bastante pesada dados los acontecimientos ocurridos. Sayori se mantuvo callada desde hace un buen rato, su animosidad se apagó en cuestión de segundos al llegar a presenciar aquello, incluso la visión le seguía aterrando de vez en cuando. Ramón entendía que poco a poco Natsuki estaba alcanzando el punto donde finalmente se quebraría y no habrá vuelta atrás, ya alcanzó ese límite donde todo pende de un hilo.

\- Sayori. – Finalmente rompió el silencio, la pelirrosa reaccionó. - … Si quieres dejar todo esto, lo entiendo, puedo continuar solo.

\- N-No es eso… - Había cierto tono tembloroso en su voz. – Admito que fue sorprendente e incluso me asustó… no pensé que Natsuki reaccionara de esa manera… ¡Pero! Ella necesita nuestra ayuda ahora mismo, no importa lo que suceda, no quiero abandonarla.

\- … Parece que no puedo hacer nada para detenerte, eres demasiado amable como para abandonar esto.

\- Tú me ayudaste una vez, ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por otra persona, por más aterrador que sea, no quiero quedarme atrás. – Ramón se acercó para abrazar por sorpresa a Sayori, sus ojos se dilataron al sentir los brazos rodeándola, sus mejillas igualmente se pintaron de rojo.

\- Te has vuelto muy fuerte ¿sabías? No puedo sentirme mucho más orgulloso de ti.

\- E-Esto… gracias… ahora ¿podrías soltarme? No puedo pensar bien si sigues así.

\- Un rato más ¿no? Además, me encanta sentir tus pechos, no mentiste cuando dijiste que han crecido.

\- ¡Aaaah! – Sayori empujó al castaño que se encontraba riendo, cubriendo sus pechos con ambas manos. - ¡Por qué eres tan pervertido!

\- Lo lamento. – Se disculpó ya recuperándose. – Pero debes admitir que ya estás un poco mejor ¿no?

\- Si… pero igual eso me molesta. – Frunció el ceño. – A veces pienso como es que terminé enamorándome de ti.

\- No creas que yo soy solo el culpable, tú también eres un poco pervertida, el hecho de que abraces mi cabeza contra tus pechos cuando dormimos es prueba suficiente.

\- ¡No necesitas mencionar eso! – Gritó teniendo su rostro como tomate. – Me siento muy cansada… quiero dormir.

\- Excelente, ya sabes que mi suave cabello será un peluche para ti o mi abdomen puede ser tu almohada, no me molestaría si te inclinas un poco más hacia el inferior de mi cuerpo. – Guiñó el ojo, el resto de esa noche se pasó entre Sayori reclamándole por ser tan pervertido y él riendo divertido. El moreno prefería que ella esté de esa forma, al menos le hace olvidar las cosas malas que han sucedido en los últimos días, era lo mejor para ella.

* * *

Los dos ya estaban en camino para ir al instituto. No hubo mucho problema al respecto más que sus pláticas habituales, al menos esperaban que Natsuki pudiera asistir, su imagen desde el día pasado no era la mejor, sobre todo por como terminó el encuentro con su padre.

Al momento de llegar, no hubo rastro alguno de la pequeña, por lo que, si fue algo posible de que faltara, realmente tuvo muy mala imagen el día pasado, Sayori se mostraba muy preocupada al respecto.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Sayori no quiso estar con sus amigas, en vez de eso pasó ya el resto del tiempo con Ramón que se encontraba justo al lado de las máquinas expendedoras.

\- Aquí era donde Natsuki almorzaba ¿no? – Preguntó la pelirrosa. – Jamás pensé que ella pasaba sola aquí el tiempo, y además buscando monedas.

\- Me enteré que no tiene amigos en su clase, y que también era molestada por ser pobre o estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo. – Respondió Ramón. – No tiene a nadie más, solo estamos nosotros y las otras del club.

\- … De nuevo escondía todo eso de nosotros ¿no? – Sayori apretó su puño con fuerza, se sentía frustrada de no haber hecho nada en el pasado para ayudarla.

\- Por cierto, no lo he preguntado pero ¿Cómo fue que ella terminó uniéndose al club? Viendo como es y que ha guardado secretos de nosotros. – Preguntó Ramón, en ese momento la pelirrosa puso una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

\- Bueno… ya había mencionado que la formación del club fue una idea conjunta entre Monika y yo, ella había abandonado recientemente el club de debate y yo buscaba algo interesante que hacer, fue así que la conocí y propuso la formación del club de literatura, fue entonces que necesitábamos buscar más miembros para ser reconocidos oficialmente como club.

**"Flashback"**

\- Que personas podrían estar interesadas en la literatura… - Sayori estaba por su cuenta en ese momento. Monika había sugerido la idea de separarse para buscar posibles miembros, en ese momento se encontraba justo en el tercer piso, donde se sitúan las salas de clubes, aunque no tenía idea de que podría encontrar en esa zona. – No creo que haya nadie por aquí.

En ese momento creyó haber escuchado una risa muy cerca en un salón, eso acabó llamando su atención como para investigar. Conforme fue acercándose, pudo observar como un salón que debería estar vacío, tenía su puerta medio abierta, por lo que echó un vistazo dentro. Ahí pudo observar una pequeña figura que estaba sentada en el suelo leyendo lo que parecía ser un manga, esta chica se encontraba totalmente cómoda leyendo sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Wuaaah! – La pequeña dio un salto del susto, sorprendiendo también a Sayori. - ¿Qué rayos haces? Casi se me para el corazón del susto.

\- Esto… lo siento jeje… - Se disculpó Sayori. – Es solo que no pensé ver a alguien aquí sola.

\- No es nada que te importe. – Frunció el ceño la pequeña. – Me gusta pasar mi tiempo a solas leyendo ¿acaso eso es un problema?

\- Para nada. – Sayori agitó sus manos. – Si acaso lees… ¿te gusta la literatura?

\- Bueno… interesarme como tal, no creo, leer cosas como novelas y libros largos no me gusta demasiado, prefiero más leer mangas. – Señaló el tomo que tenía en su mano. – No trates de discutir conmigo diciendo que no es literatura, me molestaré bastante si lo haces.

\- No es que lo esté negando, la verdad es que me parece genial que tengas algo que te guste leer bastante.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó genuinamente asombrada, ya entonces tosió un poco para esconder su vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban rojas. – Bueno… si realmente piensas que es genial… no tengo problemas con ello.

\- Ya que te gusta, me gustaría pedirte si considerarías unirte al club de literatura que estamos por formar. – Al escuchar eso, la pequeña enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Un club? ¿Y por qué me uniría a uno? Estoy bien por mi cuenta.

\- No seas mala. – Sayori se juntó a ella, abrazándola. – Realmente quiero formar un club y me alegraría que estés en él.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Empezó a empujarla pero su agarre era mucho más fuerte. - ¡Dije que no necesito de un club!

\- ¡Por favor, entra, por favor, por favor, por favor! – Fue repitiendo a cada segundo, irritando a la pequeña.

\- ¡Solo cállate! – Finalmente logró apartarla, buscó tomar unos cuantos respiros para calmarse. – Eres una molestia… lo más seguro es que no dejes de fastidiarme si sigo rehusándome ¿cierto? – La pelirrosa solo asintió con la cabeza. – Muy bien… no estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero me tienes… me uniré a ese club.

\- ¡Yaaay! – Sayori chilló mientras abrazó nuevamente a la chica, siendo apartada segundos después. – Bienvenida al club de literatura… bueno, futuro club jeje. Me llamo Sayori.

\- … Natsuki… mucho gusto… - le daba algo de pena presentarse. – Solo déjame decirte que me estoy uniendo para tener algo de paz… ¿entendido? No es que quiera ser tu amiga o algo por el estilo.

\- Entendido Natsuki. – Expresó Sayori con una sonrisa. – Será un placer estar contigo.

**"Fin del Flashback"**

\- Ella en un principio se negó a asistir a las primeras reuniones cuando logramos formar el club y ser reconocido, incluso Monika creyó que iba a ser una miembro fantasma, pero logré convencerla de asistir frecuentemente hasta que lo aceptó… no tengo miedo de pensar en ella como una amiga, quizás porque la vi ahí sola fue que quise hablarle… creo que después de todo fui su primera amiga…

\- Es una buena historia. – Expresó el moreno con una sonrisa. – Ya creo entender un poco mejor lo importante que es ella para ti, con más razón debemos hacer todo lo posible por salvarla.

\- Es verdad… yo misma la introduje al club, ahora quiero hacer lo posible porque vuelva con nosotros, lo haremos. – Expresó totalmente decidida, Ramón asintió estando de acuerdo.

Llegó el momento de ir al club, los dos ya estaban en camino a la sala, aunque Natsuki no estuviera, al menos ambos tenían que asistir y realizar las actividades, así era cuando vieron a Monika en el pasillo.

\- Monika, es raro que estés aquí afuera. – Comentó Sayori, ahí la castaña tenía una sonrisa algo complicada.

\- Bueno… yo igual estaba de camino al club cuando un profesor apareció y me entregó esto.

La castaña tenía un sobre en su mano, se lo pasó a Ramón para que leyeran, en eso vieron algo que los dejó totalmente helados.

Era una carta de renuncia al club… y quien lo firmaba no era nadie más que…

\- Natsuki… - Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, Natsuki estaba renunciando al club, Sayori se veía mucho más afectada por lo sucedido. – Por qué… Por qué Natsuki…

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. – Monika bajó la mirada. – He intentado contactar a su casa pero no responde al teléfono, por lo que su paradero es desconocido.

\- No quiero creerlo… esto no puede estar pasando… ¡No quiero! – Sayori salió corriendo rápidamente de ahí para sorpresa de ambos.

\- Lo siento Monika, nos saltaremos el club por hoy, espero lo entiendas. – Se disculpó Ramón.

\- Descuida, Sayori es importante ahora, puedes retirarte. – Ramón se disculpó una vez más antes de salir. Una vez se alejó, Monika dejó de sonreír, poniendo un rostro de dolor. – Lo siento Sayori… Natsuki… pero ustedes solo son personajes programados… deben morir…

* * *

\- ¡Sayori! – Ramón logró alcanzar a la pelirrosa la cual estaba descansando en un muro de la escuela. – Diablos… corriste demasiado deprisa.

\- Lo siento… pero es que no puedo aceptarlo… debemos encontrar a Natsuki y preguntarle por qué… después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

\- No te preocupes, la encontraremos. – Respondió Ramón con seriedad. – Quizás pueda estar ahora en su casa, vamos ahí primero.

Sayori asintió mientras fueron en camino hacia la casa de Natsuki, con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí. No tardaron demasiado en llegar, aunque no fue lo que esperaban, no encontraron a nadie ahí acechando por las ventanas.

\- Si no está ahí… entonces donde… - En ese momento el celular de Ramón empezó a sonar, vio que era el número de Natsuki, contestó rápidamente. - ¡Natsuki!

\- … - Solo se escuchaba pura estática, Sayori igual había juntado su oído para escuchar.

\- ¡Por favor, contesta! – Exclamó el moreno, pero seguía sin haber respuesta alguna, en ese momento pareció escuchar viento y un sonido inigualable.

La campana de la escuela.

Finalmente colgó el teléfono, dejando a ambos a la expectativa, pero al menos sabían lo que sucedía y su paradero.

\- Debemos regresar a la escuela… por lo que escuché, debe estar en el tejado.

\- ¡Vamos rápido! – Apresuró Sayori mientras iban de regreso. Si Natsuki realmente estaba en la escuela después de todo, podía haber una oportunidad para poder convencerla de no abandonar el club, que pueda considerarlo nuevamente.

Ya así lograron llegar y empezaron a subir las escaleras a toda la velocidad que podían hasta llegar al tejado, abriendo la puerta rápidamente. Ese era un sitio al que no podían accesar realmente, era un sitio cerrado a todo estudiante.

\- ¡Natsuki! – Gritó Sayori. Ahí lograron ver una figura cercana a la orilla del edificio, mirando hacia el horizonte mientras el viento revolvía su cabello.

\- Ramón… Sayori… - Respondió la pequeña débilmente, su rostro se veía totalmente demacrado y herido por golpes. – Están aquí…

\- Natsuki… hemos venido para que nos digas lo que sucede… - Ramón se acercó poco a poco, era un sitio peligroso en donde estaba la pequeña. - ¿Por qué quieres abandonar el club? No entendemos realmente si hasta hace poco estabas bien.

\- Yo… lo siento… pero… ya no puedo… no aguanto más… he intentado resistir durante años, pero ya no puedo… solo quiero… que todo esto acabe…

\- Natsuki… puede acabar, solo ven con nosotros, te aseguramos que nada más ocurrirá, si así lo quieres, puedes vivir conmigo, hay espacio en mi casa para que las dos estemos juntas. – Buscó convencerla Sayori, pero Natsuki no había cambiado para nada su expresión.

\- Yo… realmente lo siento… Ramón… Sayori… y todos en el club… realmente… lo siento…

La pequeña poco a poco empezó a caminar de reversa, acercándose a la orilla que no tenía una malla, ambos empezaron a sentir pánico.

\- ¡Espera Natsuki, no hay necesidad de que hagas esto! – Sayori estaba muy desesperada al ver lo que su amiga estaba por hacer. Ya en cierto momento estaba justo a la mera orilla del edificio.

\- Lo siento… pero solo hay una forma de que esto pueda terminar… solo quiero decirles… que me alegra haber formado parte del club… ustedes fueron lo más cercano que tuve a llamar amigos…

\- Natsuki… - Sayori ya sentía sus ojos aguarse, Ramón apretó el puño con fuerza.

\- Reconsidéralo por favor, esta no es la salida que necesitas, podremos hablarlo, quizás conseguir que tu padre pierda tu custodia y ser libre, solo no lo hagas. – Empezó a hablar Ramón, pero Natsuki negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo lamento… pero solo con esto finalmente seré libre… gracias por todo… y los quiero…

Finalmente Natsuki puso un pie fuera del edificio, poco a poco su figura fue desapareciendo hasta caer totalmente del edificio, los dos se quedaron totalmente inmóviles viendo como su amiga desapareció completamente de su vista y solo un sonido se hizo presente, el de un cuerpo impactando fuertemente contra el suelo.

\- No… No… no… Natsuki… Natsuki… ¡NAAAAAATSSSUKKIIIIIII!

Sayori empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, Ramón solo se quedó ahí, inmóvil y sin nada que expresar en su rostro, como si todo eso que sucedió frente a sus ojos fuera un sueño, se negaba a aceptarlo, que las cosas realmente terminen de esa forma.

\- Maldición… maldición… ¡Maldición! – Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos empiecen a sangrar. Sayori seguía llorando, lamentando la pérdida de su amiga. Ramón se levantó, en ese momento manifestó una ventana frente a él, teniendo en la mira un punto. – Sayori… esto no se ha terminado… lo prometo… esto no terminará así.

\- ¿Ramón? – Sayori levantó la vista, aun soltando lágrimas, vio a su amigo, este tenía un rostro decidido.

\- Sayori… debo irme… para que esto no ocurra… sé que volveremos a vernos…

Y con ello apretó un punto de guardado. Todo se puso oscuro a su alrededor y sintió que estaba cayendo. Por ahora puede que haya fallado, pero no iba a rendirse, no fue así con Sayori y no iba a ser de esa forma en la actualidad, no cesaría hasta que finalmente cumpla su objetivo y logre salvar a Natsuki.

\- (Natsuki… esta ocasión lo conseguiré…)

* * *

**Y aquí está el primer fallo, a pesar de todo sigue siendo complicado tener que rescatarla, ahora que las cosas se han puesto más duras, ya será observar otros intentos ¿como sucederá? Ya en algún momento algo deberá ocurrir, eso se verá en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	20. Arco de Natsuki 5: Infiltración

Poco a poco empezó a regresar su vista, abrió los ojos mientras el claro se ajustaba para que pudiera observar a sus alrededores. Pudo darse cuenta de donde estaba, su habitación estaba a oscuras, Sayori dormía plácidamente a su lado teniendo una expresión de paz, pudo saber que regresó justo al día en que ella decidió ayudarle con el asunto del rescate, por lo que solo tenía unos días más antes de que vuelva a suceder la tragedia.

\- Fu… - Escuchó a la pelirrosa murmurar entre sueños, causando una sonrisa en el castaño. Decidió levantarse sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su amiga, saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación para dirigirse piso abajo.

Una vez llegó a la cocina, llenó un vaso con agua para luego sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Empezó a analizar todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, no logró tener éxito en el primer intento, por el hecho de que Natsuki está totalmente aterrada del trato que le da su padre, llegó hasta un punto donde ella no pudo soportarlo más y vio la muerte como una vía de escape, eso es algo que él desea evitar nuevamente. Sabiendo que el método clásico de acercarse no fue funcional, tenía que idear otra estrategia para conseguir el rescate, pero antes de eso es prioridad mentalizar a la pequeña para que acepte la situación; si algo ha observado una vez jugó su ruta en el juego, es que ella se guarda toda pista relacionada al acoso que sufre, esconde cicatrices con su ropa, enmascara golpes severos con enfermedades para quedarse en casa, prácticamente su padre la tiene controlada para que no diga nada, está a tal punto de la amenaza que inconscientemente evita todo tipo de conversación relacionada con el tema. Ramón desea encontrar la forma de llegar a lo más profundo del corazón de Natsuki, una fuerza que supere por bastante al miedo que su padre le ha infundido por varios años, si pudiera descubrir ese punto de acceso tal y como lo hizo con Sayori, facilitaría las cosas para ayudarla, de momento solo puede esperar en averiguar mucho más al respecto… quizás investigar cuando no haya nadie…

\- ¿Ramón? – Escuchó pasos en las escaleras, observó a Sayori bajar lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos. - ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Aún es muy temprano.

\- Lo lamento Sayori si te desperté, solo tenía algo de sed. – Sonrió el castaño.

\- Me asustaste por un momento… pensé que habías desaparecido. – Exclamó en voz baja, el castaño sintió algo de ternura al verla, realmente era como una niña pequeña a la cual proteger.

\- Subiré en unos momentos, puedes regresar a dormir.

\- Es que… me siento más segura si estás a mi lado. – Al escuchar eso, el castaño no evitó formar una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no será porque extrañas tu almohada de cuerpo entero para abrazar? No esperaba que tenerme en tus brazos sea tan reconfortante para ti.

\- ¡N-No quise decir eso! – Exclamó ya totalmente despierta por la vergüenza, su rostro estaba rojo. – No pongas palabras en mi boca que nunca dije.

\- Está bien Sayori, lo entiendo… la próxima vez veré si puedo mandar a fabricar una dakimakura con mi foto, incluso podría posar sin camiseta, solo para ti. – Guiñó el ojo, la pelirrosa ya estaba al borde de desmayarse de la vergüenza por solo imaginar la situación.

\- ¡Pervertido, me iré a dormir! – Y dicho eso, regresó a la habitación bastante molesta, el moreno soltó una risa al verla. Esa era la faceta de Sayori que le gustaba ver, no aquella cuando observó a Natsuki caer del edificio, llorando con fuerza, quería proteger ambas cosas, a Natsuki de morir y la sonrisa de Sayori para que no vuelva a presenciar algo así.

* * *

La mañana llegó, en esta ocasión iba a cambiar totalmente su modus operandi para el día, por esa razón le explicó a Sayori de antemano lo que tenía planeado hacer.

\- ¡¿Te saltarás las clases!? – Exclamó con bastante asombro.

\- Lo lamento, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy, espero lo entiendas. – Conociendo a Sayori, podía esperar que ella no le deje solo después de todo eso, observando su rostro que expresaba tener un debate interno.

\- ¿Qué hay del club? Seguramente Monika y Yuri no estarán felices de saber que faltarás a una reunión sin saber la razón.

\- Ya me encargaré de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Monika, por ahora esto es más importante… tiene que ver con Natsuki.

\- … Eso… - La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro. – Bien, supongo que lo entiendo, así que igualmente iré contigo.

\- Era lo que esperaba. – Sonrió el castaño. – La fase rebelde llegó temprano, pensar que la aplicada Sayori se saltaría un día de clases ¿acaso el cielo empezará a caerse?

\- No soy tan tonta como para no detectar tu sarcasmo. – Respondió la pelirrosa con los ojos entrecerrados. – Al menos deberías agradecerme de que no te deje solo por hoy.

\- Realmente estoy muy agradecido, oh mi querida gran amiga, solo con ese gesto no puedo evitar verte con otros ojos, quizás finalmente me enamore de ti. – Respondió con voz neutra.

\- ¿En serio? – Sus ojos brillaron observando algo de esperanza.

\- La verdad… no. – Solo pudo observar pequeños golpes a su pecho debido a la molesta que estaba. Un rato después, ya se pusieron en camino, con el castaño al frente para dirigir el camino.

\- ¿Vamos a casa de Natsuki? – Preguntó ella, el moreno asintió.

\- Puede que a estas horas no haya nadie, Natsuki debe estar en la escuela y seguro su padre debe encontrarse perdiendo el tiempo en pachinko o algo así, por lo que debe estar totalmente vacía.

\- Pero ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? Seguro todo estará cerrado.

\- Sayori, hablamos del padre de Natsuki, seguro es lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar al menos algo abierto y sin seguro.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Natsuki. Tal y como Ramón pudo prever, no había nadie, estaba totalmente vacía por lo que ahora debían encontrar la forma de entrar. El moreno se fue acercando a la puerta, intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave, algo totalmente normal, si hubiera sido el caso que estuviera sin seguro, hubiera pensado que el padre era mucho más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Después de aquello, terminó pasando a las ventanas, por ahora las frontales igual estaban cerradas, al menos la de la sala y una del costado que llevaba al comedor.

\- Ramón. – Sayori le llamó, estaba justo en la ventana de la cocina que era de las más grandes. – Esta ventana no tiene seguro, podremos entrar.

\- Excelente, esa es mi amiga. – Acarició su cabello, causando que se sonrojara un poco. – Vamos a abrirla y entremos.

Lentamente abrió la ventana, observando para todos lados para evitar ser vistos, el moreno fue el primero en entrar, siendo seguido de Sayori que le tomó un poco más de tiempo para pasar debido a que llevaba falda y le daba vergüenza que Ramón pudiera ver su ropa interior, finalmente los dos estaban dentro de la casa.

\- ¿Qué vamos a buscar aquí exactamente? – Preguntó ella.

\- Por ahora me gustaría llegar a conocer un poco más sobre la situación familiar de Natsuki, sabemos que su padre le golpea pero no tenemos idea de la razón, quizás si buscamos entre lo que tengan de memorias o álbumes con fotos, podríamos averiguar algo.

\- Entiendo… así que debemos buscar en sus habitaciones entonces. – El moreno chasqueó los dedos.

\- Buen trabajo siguiendo el tren de pensamiento, así que vamos a dividirnos las habitaciones para buscar.

\- Bien, yo iré a la de Natsuki, me sentiré más cómoda buscando en un sitio que ya conozco.

\- Muy bien, yo estaré en la de su padre entonces. Una vez encuentres algo, ve a buscarme para que me lo muestres ¿entendido? – La pelirrosa asintió y de ese modo empezaron a buscar. El moreno terminó yendo a la habitación del padre para revisar lo que pudiera encontrar.

La habitación en si no era tan diferente de una normal, más allá del hecho de que había un desorden, varias latas de cerveza en todos lados y botellas de cristal, no era muy complicado el buscar algo dentro de todo ello.

Ramón tenía que llegar a buscar una pista que señale el pasado familiar de Natsuki y quizás encontrar la razón por la cual su padre sea tan violento con ella, quizás algo del pasado, un accidente u otro asunto relacionado, quería llegar a descubrir todo lo posible del hecho.

\- Veamos si el armario tiene algo. – Decidió abrir aquel armario que se veía el no haber sido tocado en mucho tiempo. Al abrir la puerta, se levantó polvo suficiente para hacerlo toser unos segundos, mientras buscaba disolverlo, ya pudo observar sus adentros. Mayormente se encontraban cajas ahí dentro de aquel armario, aunque en su mayoría toda polvorientas, decidió abrir una y checar sus contenidos, fue entonces que pudo ver que dentro se encontraban fotos, empezando a ver una, encontró que era de su familia, ahí estaba él, a su lado estaba una mujer y debajo se encontraba una pequeña Natsuki totalmente sonriente sujetando de las manos de ambos. – No es necesario ser un genio para saber que ella es su madre.

Observando a la mujer, ella realmente era la viva imagen de Natsuki, casi que igual tenían el mismo estilo de peinado, solo que las facciones eran un poco más definidas en ella, incluso obviando el hecho de que es una adulta y tiene más donde a Natsuki le falta, ósea el pecho, en todo lo demás es como si fuera Natsuki encarnada.

\- Algo debió pasarle a ella para que ocurriera todo esto… - Decidió revisar más de esa caja, encontraba muchas más fotos de él con su esposa, en la gran mayoría se les observa felices, incluso llegó a encontrar unas de Natsuki cuando era una bebé, se les observaba realmente como una familia feliz, pero a pesar de ello, faltaba algo. - … Ninguna de estas fotos activa la visión… si realmente sucederá lo mismo que con Sayori, debe haber algo que cause mayor impacto dentro de todo esto…

Pasó al resto de cajas, en su gran mayoría eran todas de fotos y otros artículos. Con todo lo que observaba, Ramón solo podía pensar en el hecho de que alguna vez fueron una familia normal, esos debieron ser los únicos momentos en los que Natsuki ha llegado a ser genuinamente feliz, si pudiera llegar más al fondo para averiguar lo sucedido y así conocer las palabras correctas para llegar al corazón de la pequeña, todo podría resolverse con facilidad.

Una vez terminó de pasar unas cajas, encontró algo más al fondo, una caja que no era como las demás, esta era mucho más reforzada, por el hecho de que estaba cerrada con un candado, era una señal de que su contenido era algo de mayor importancia a todo lo que había visto hasta el momento, quizás si lograba observar lo que estaba ahí dentro, podría llegar a conocer la historia y así estar más cerca de cambiar el triste destino de Natsuki.

Antes de que pudiera observar más, escuchó ruidos abajo, la puerta principal estaba siendo abierta, eso solo pudo hacerle pensar que el padre estaba de regreso. El moreno cerró todo rápidamente sin hacer demasiado ruido para salir de la habitación, justo ahí vio a Sayori.

\- Ramón… ¿Qué hacemos? Está aquí… - Exclamó la pelirrosa en susurros.

\- … Por ahora, tenemos que evitar hacer demasiado ruido y movernos silenciosamente… - Le respondió cerca del oído. La pelirrosa asintió mientras empezaban ir de rodillas por el suelo. Estaban cerca de las escaleras para ver mejor el panorama, Ramón asomó su cabeza para ver, ahí estaba el padre que se estaba tambaleando, al parecer regresó totalmente ebrio a la casa por el hecho de que no lograba caminar bien, eso era algo que podrían aprovechar.

Una vez se aseguró de no observar más movimiento, solo logró escuchar cómo había prendido la televisión y un sonido pesado, como si se dejara caer en el sofá, eso significaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que cayera dormido por el alcohol.

El moreno hizo señas con las manos a Sayori para que le siga de cerca para lograr escapar, ella captó el mensaje asintiendo con la cabeza. De ese modo ambos empezaron a caminar de puntas, bajando las escaleras para evitar hacer demasiado ruido, aunque de cualquier manera los crujidos de la madera resonaban, causando que ambos empezaran a sentirse nerviosos, por suerte no escucharon alguna queja del adulto alcoholizado, continuando con su descenso al primer piso.

Una vez lograron llegar, solo tenían que cruzar la sala para llegar a la cocina, para ello debían atravesar toda la habitación hasta llegar a la entrada que se sitúa en el otro extremo. Lo bueno era que el padre ya estaba dormido por los ronquidos que se escuchaban, estar totalmente alcoholizado causa que acabe desmayado en cuestión de tiempo. Los dos nuevamente empezaron a andar de rodillas por detrás del sofá, aprovechando el punto ciego para que no lleguen a ser vistos por si algo sucede y él acaba levantándose.

Todo iba bien de momento, las instrucciones de Ramón fueron fáciles de seguir para Sayori que ambos avanzaban a buen ritmo, ya estaban detrás del sofá y a medio camino de salir, no había nada malo que pudiera ocurrir…

En ese momento Ramón sintió su teléfono vibrar, eso pudo haber sido un problema si es que no lo tuviera en silencio, pensó que quizás Monika o alguien del club le había enviado un mensaje debido a su ausencia.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Susurró Sayori detrás de él.

-Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar… creo que Monika envió un mensaje para saber por qué nos ausentamos.

\- Ya veo… - Asintió la pelirrosa, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, fue entonces que su rostro se puso pálido.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- … Mi teléfono no está en silencio.

Una tonada empezó a resonar en la habitación, causando que los dos se pusieran en alerta, Ramón apuró a Sayori a que sacara su teléfono para silenciarlo, algo que le tomó dos segundos después. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza, esperando que el padre no se despertara.

\- Hmmm… - Solo escucharon unos murmuros provenientes del sofá más nada grave, los dos pudieron suspirar aliviados de que no despertara.

\- ¡Sayori! – Susurró Ramón con fuerza viendo a su amiga la cual solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente. Después del incidente pudieron avanzar sin ningún problema hasta llegar a la cocina donde se levantaron.

\- Eso estuvo cerca… - Comentó en voz baja Sayori. – Lamento todo eso… se me olvidó ponerlo en silencio…

\- Ya no importa. – El moreno soltó un suspiro. – Por ahora, solo salgamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que ocurra algo más.

Los dos volvieron a saltar la ventana para alejarse lo más pronto de la casa. Una vez estaban lejos, pudieron estar aliviados.

\- Eso fue muy peligroso… jamás pensé que me escabulliría dentro de la casa de alguien. – Comentó Sayori.

\- ¿Llegaste a encontrar algo? – Preguntó el castaño, su amiga respondió negativamente con la cabeza.

\- No había nada en la habitación de Natsuki, solo cosas que ya habíamos visto… por cierto, sus peluches realmente son lindos. – Exclamó con una sonrisa.

\- Por mi parte si pude ver algo… muchas fotos de su familia, así como de su madre y Natsuki de pequeña.

\- ¿Eeeh? ¿Viste fotos de Natsuki bebé? Qué envidia, quisiera haberlas visto. – Infló sus mejillas, el moreno soltó una pequeña risa.

\- En esas fotos realmente se veían muy felices… casi hace parecer como si todo lo que ella vive actualmente jamás hubiera existido ahí… realmente eran una familia…

\- Dijiste que viste a su madre ¿no? Natsuki jamás nos habló de ella, más bien evitaba hacer mención alguna sobre su familia desde que la conocimos. – Comentó la pelirrosa con algo de curiosidad.

\- Siento que todo esto tiene que ver con su madre… la verdad es que encontré una caja que estaba cerrada con llave, al parecer había algo importante ahí, no me dio tiempo de ver más o abrirla, pero siento que eso podría ayudarnos a resolver todo esto.

\- Ya veo… es una lástima, siento que no volveremos a tener una oportunidad así.

Los dos caminaron para regresar a la casa, Sayori estaba hambrienta y deseaba comer algo, el moreno igual se sentía así.

* * *

\- Ya está lista la comida. – Anunció Sayori con alegría. Terminó preparando macarrones con queso que había en una caja aunque le puso un toque especial, combinando champiñones, así como igual hizo una sopa de pollo para acompañar. Una vez sirvió los platos, los dos se sentaron para comer.

\- Realmente se ve delicioso ¿Qué no hay nada que no puedas hacer? – Preguntó el moreno con alegría, Sayori empezó a avergonzarse un poco.

\- Me alegra mucho cuando alabas mi comida… no me molestaría seguir cocinando para ti en el futuro… - Exclamó en voz baja, solo consiguiendo que su rostro se ponga más rojo al declarar de forma indirecta que quería ser su esposa.

\- Aprecio mucho el ofrecimiento… no cabe duda que serás una gran esposa. – Respondió el castaño, Sayori empezó a sentir esperanzas. – Realmente, el hombre que escojas acabará siendo afortunado. – Y segundos después, esas esperanzas fueron destrozadas.

\- Si… es verdad… jejeje… - un aura de pesimismo empezó a rodearla.

\- Espero que Natsuki haya podido relajarse hoy en la escuela… - Comentó el moreno, Sayori asintió lentamente.

\- Seguramente Monika y Yuri lograron animarla un poco, me hubiera gustado verla el día de hoy.

\- Mañana ya tendremos esa oportunidad, por ahora debemos continuar con hacerla sentirse segura.

\- Es verdad, mañana estaré pegada a ella como una larva, no se va a separar de mí. – Expresó con rostro serio, aunque se veía raro.

\- Supongo que Monika si acabó muy preocupada por nosotros al ver que no fuimos. – Exclamó el moreno, Sayori asintió.

\- No hemos revisado su mensaje. – Recordó ella abriendo su celular, Ramón hizo lo mismo para revisar el mensaje. Una vez vio el contenido, se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado.

\- … ¿Eh?

El contenido del mensaje era algo corto, pero tenía un mensaje bastante fuerte para ambos, puesto que se iba a realizar un evento totalmente inesperado para Ramón, y siendo de mayor profundidad por lo que estaba involucrado.

\- Ramón… esto…

\- No creo que Monika mienta… así que debe ser verdad…

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Eso lo veremos mañana, por ahora debemos prepararnos. – Respondió el castaño con seriedad, sabía que el día siguiente iba a ser pesado y no tendrían descanso alguno, debían actuar lo mejor posible para evitar que algo ocurra.

Después de todo, sería un día de visita de padres a la escuela.

* * *

**Y bien, un evento inédito y totalmente original va a llegar, ya decía que a partir de ahora iba a salirme un poco del canon y pues aquí estamos, ya tomamos un rumbo diferente y pues esta visita de padres sacará bastante jugo, tengo cosas planeadas con ello, ya lo verán, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	21. Arco de Natsuki 6: Visita escolar

Ramón se llegó a levantar un poco más temprano que Sayori, no quería molestarla mientras aún pueda dormir tranquilamente, solo es que el suceso que ocurrirá ese día le ha llamado la atención más de lo que pensaba.

Jamás había ocurrido que llegue a darse un evento que antes no ocurrió, sabe muy bien acerca de todos los cambios que suceden, pero el hecho de que algo tan grande como un día de visita de padres suceda, siendo que en su primer intento jamás pasó algo como eso le ha hecho pensar muy bien en como todo termina influyendo según lo que él haga, quizás deba planear las cosas con más cuidado, pero después pensaría en ello, había algo más importante que tratar.

\- Buenos días… - Ya pudo escuchar a Sayori bajar las escaleras aún algo adormecida.

\- Buenos días Sayori ¿quieres leche para tomar?

\- Me gustaría… - La pelirrosa fue a sentarse en la mesa mientras soltaba un gran bostezo. El castaño sacó dos vasos con leche para que pudieran tomar, volviendo a sentarse en una de las sillas.

\- ¿Qué harás hoy con lo de esa visita de padres? El tuyo no creo que pueda ir.

\- Le avisé ayer por teléfono… como sigue ocupado, ya ves que viaja constantemente, no podía asistir… los tuyos tampoco.

\- Ese parece ser el caso… pero no es lo importante, que haremos con Natsuki, si su padre va a la escuela.

\- Lo sé… - Tomó la leche para despertarse totalmente. – Hasta ahora Natsuki solo podía estar segura en el club… y ahora que él irá…

\- Por ahora solo podemos actuar con normalidad. – Respondió el moreno. – En esta ocasión no estaremos solos, de igual forma no podrá golpearla a la vista de tanta gente así que podemos relajarnos de momento.

\- Ojalá sea así… quiero que siga siendo feliz. – Puso una cara decidida. – Hagámoslo bien el día de hoy.

\- Así será.

Una vez terminaron de tomar la leche, se prepararon para ya salir a la escuela y platicar un poco en el camino acerca de cómo se realizará tal evento. Pudieron presenciar al llegar a las puertas a padres que estaban con sus hijos, haciendo que el lugar se vea un poco más vivo.

\- Parece algo extraño ser de los pocos sin padres aquí ¿no? – Preguntó Sayori, sintiéndose un poco triste por ello, el moreno puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

\- No hay por qué estar triste, aunque no tengamos a nadie más aquí, igual estamos nosotros, somos familia ¿no?

\- … Es verdad, lamento haber pensado tan negativamente. – Se disculpó la pelirrosa. En ese momento vieron a Monika en el camino, la saludaron.

\- Buenos días a ambos, debe ser algo raro para ustedes estar entre tanta gente y que sus padres no se encuentren.

\- No es nada, pero agradecemos la preocupación. – Sonrió Sayori. - ¿Los tuyos también vinieron?

\- Mi madre está en otro lado, ya ven que ella es la presidenta de la asociación de padres de familia y está bastante ocupada. – Guiñó con el ojo. – Lamento no haberles avisado antes, como no fueron ayer al club, se dio el aviso general durante las clases.

\- Es nuestra culpa por haber faltado. – Se disculpó Ramón, aunque tampoco iba a decir que fue para infiltrarse a la casa de Natsuki. - ¿Será solo una junta?

\- Mayormente, tendrán una para tratar cosas sobre presupuesto, actividades y todo eso, ya después se supone que habrá momento de convivencia con los alumnos en el almuerzo. Como mi madre seguirá ocupada, supongo que tendré que comer sola.

-No digas eso, podemos estar todos los del club y comer juntos. – Sugirió Sayori.

\- ¿En serio? Me gustaría. – Monika se mostró muy alegre al respecto. – Supongo que Yuri no tendrá problemas, en cuanto a Natsuki…

\- No te preocupes, nos encargaremos nosotros. – Respondió Ramón, la castaña asintió confiando en ellos dos.

\- Nos veremos entonces en el almuerzo, si no les molesta, podríamos comer en la sala del club.

\- Eso sería excelente, nos vemos. – Monika se alejó, quedando ellos dos nuevamente, miró a Sayori. – Deberíamos alcanzar a Natsuki antes que su padre para invitarla.

\- Si, confío en que correrás rápido a su salón para llevarla ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué yo solo? Tu igual deberías ir.

\- No soy muy buena en deportes y soy más lenta que tú, no te quejes. – Contraatacó la pelirrosa, Ramón suspiró derrotado mientras Sayori estaba feliz, no tenía de otra.

* * *

Ramón no podía esperar a que ya llegara la hora del almuerzo para salir volando. La campana llegó a tocar, justo al segundo se levantó de su asiento y salió velozmente del salón por Natsuki. No estaba realmente tan lejos de ahí por lo que pudo llegar rápidamente, abriendo la puerta de su salón.

\- ¿Ramón? – La pequeña no pudo evitar expresar su asombro al verlo, acercándose a él.

\- Tu, yo, sala del club, ahora.

\- ¡¿EH!? – La sujetó del brazo y se la llevó ante la vista de todos, la pequeña estaba muy confundida pero igual avergonzada por lo sucedido, ir los dos solos a la sala del club, cualquiera pensaría que algo ahí pasaría. - ¡E-Espera un momento! – Finalmente se libró del agarre a medio camino.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Gritó teniendo su rostro totalmente rojo. - ¿Qué es eso de ir a la sala del club? No debe haber nadie… y, además, pedirme que vaya contigo, espero no tengas pensado hacer algo pervertido… igual, no es como si quisiera realizar ese tipo de cosas… idiota…

\- … ¿Quién habla acerca de hacer eso? Monika quiere que todos almorcemos en la sala del club, eso es todo.

\- … ¿En serio? Pensé que yo… - En ese momento se calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, Ramón se dio cuenta, poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Pensaste qué? ¿Acaso realmente creías que íbamos a la sala hacer cosas de adultos? No sabía que tenías una mente tan sucia para alguien tan pequeña de cuerpo.

Natsuki se fue poniendo roja como un tomate, mientras más le estuvo molestando Ramón, más perdía la paciencia, ya hasta que llegó a un punto que no pudo más.

_*Slap*_

Un tiempo después, finalmente llegaron a la sala del club, ahí ya estaban el resto.

\- Ramón llegaste. – Saludó Sayori, ahí estaba el moreno con una marca roja en su mejilla y Natsuki cruzada de brazos, bastante molesta. – Esto…

\- No es necesario que digas nada, yo me lo busqué. – Se excusó el moreno. – Ahora ya estamos todos, podemos empezar.

\- Lamento haberles molestado con todo esto, pero como una pequeña oportunidad, quise aprovecharla, tampoco creo que les moleste demasiado. – Comentó Monika, no hubo negativa alguna. – Podemos comer juntos, compartir entre nosotros y hablar.

\- Natsuki ¿tienes algo de comer? – Sayori se acercó a la pequeña.

\- Yo… no traje nada, tampoco es que tenga algo, normalmente voy a la cafetería o…

\- Entonces te invitaré de mi comida. – Sonrió la pelirrosa, sacando su caja con el almuerzo que llevaba.

\- No es necesario, tampoco quiero deberte nada si me das de comer.

\- No hay razón para resistirse, toma de este pollo frito y disfruta. – Sin demasiada pelea, ya finalmente Sayori pudo alimentar a Natsuki, las dos se veían como hermanas, más bien la mayor molestando a la menor, una escena que le divirtió bastante a Ramón.

\- Ey Yuri. – ya vio a la de cabellos morados que se sorprendió un poco al ser nombrada. - ¿Estás bien aquí? Supongo que tus padres se preocuparían un poco si no los ves en el almuerzo.

\- No importa… luego de que Monika me avisó de esto, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que pase tiempo con mis amigos… más bien se alegraron. – El moreno enarcó una ceja.

\- Lo hacen ver como si no tuvieras amigos antes de nosotros. – Al escuchar eso, ella bajó el rostro.

\- … La verdad es que antes de unirme al club, estaba sola, no tenía amigos con quienes hablar o convivir, solo me la pasaba leyendo, fue por eso que, al pedirme que me uniera a este club, me sorprendí bastante, igualmente ellos se mostraron alegres de que no estuviera sola…

\- ¿Estás bien con eso? Con el haber estado sola hasta ahora.

\- Estaba acostumbrada, incluso ahora se me hace un poco difícil tratar con otras personas… no digo que ustedes sean extraños para mí, haber estado ya un tiempo en este club ha conseguido que me acostumbre a ustedes… supongo que algo así no está de vez en cuando.

\- Pienso lo mismo, digo, aquí estamos entre amigos y todos nos llevamos bien, por más peleas que tengas diariamente con Natsuki, al final siempre vamos a estar juntos, eso es seguro.

\- … Esto… gracias por todo eso… me siento algo feliz. – Yuri expresó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Igualmente y, la verdad, te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes. – Al escuchar eso, la pelimorada no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo, bonita?

\- ¿Para qué lo niegas? Se observa a simple vista que eres linda, así que realmente me ha sorprendido que hasta el momento no hayas tenido amigos o al menos un chico que se interese en ti. Para no mentirte, la verdad es que tienes un buen cuerpo. – Con cada palabra, la temperatura del rostro de Yuri subía, casi hasta sentía que iba a desmayarse.

\- ¡Ramón, no acoses sexualmente a Yuri! – Escuchó a Natsuki gritarle, el moreno volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes Natsuki, igualmente existen chicos a los que les gustan los cuerpos poco desarrollados como los tuyos.

¡Eres hombre muerto! – Expresó ya furiosa persiguiendo a Ramón. En general, el ambiente duramente el almuerzo fue bastante bueno, todos se divirtieron sin ningún problema en ese momento, lo que tanto esperaba él.

* * *

Un rato después, Ramón logró ver a Natsuki en ese mismo salón donde guardaba sus mangas, estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la soledad, se veía tan tranquila y alegre en ese momento, esperaba que pudiera seguir siendo así. Entró al salón silenciosamente, aunque la puerta hizo ruido.

\- … Eres solo tú. – La pequeña le restó importancia.

\- No seas mala, a este punto ya deberíamos ser grandes amigos.

\- Si claro, amigo de un gran pervertido como tú, no me hagas reír. – Se burló de forma sarcástica, de igual forma Ramón no le prestó atención. – El haberme buscado al salón rápidamente tiene razón ¿no?

\- … Supongo que debes saberlo, dado lo que se hace hoy.

\- Lo sé… pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse, lo de papá y yo-

\- Natsuki. – El moreno la interrumpió, tenía un rostro serio en ese momento. – Sé que no es asunto mío y que tampoco gano nada en meterme en cosas familiares, así que solo quiero que me respondas algo… ¿Por qué no pides ayuda?

-… Esto, yo…

\- Si tanto has sufrido hasta el momento, debiste haberte acercado a alguien para hablarle sobre el asunto, quizás yo no sea totalmente de confianza, después de todo solo he estado un mes en el club, pero ahí están las demás ¿Qué acaso ellas no son tus amigas? Sayori es de las que se preocupan por ti, y si llegara a verte lastimada, seguro que pelearía contra todo y todos con tal de que puedas sonreír ¿acaso hay alguna razón por la que te has callado todo eso?

\- … Es que… ¡No es asunto tuyo! – Le replicó con fuerza, Ramón solo pudo suspirar.

\- … Tienes miedo. – Al escuchar eso, la pequeña se puso tensa. – Temes rebelarte contra él por miedo a que pueda hacerte mucho más daño, por eso dices que no sucede nada, aunque siga lastimándote, piensas que solo debes resistir y que algún día todo terminará ¿no es así?

\- … Es que no lo entiendes… - Bajó la mirada, sus manos estaban temblando. – Es mi papá… no puedo decir nada en contra de él, si lo hago, él…

\- ¿Te golpeará? ¿Acaso va a matarte? Debes entender que ahora mismo no está nada bien lo que te hace, te ha lastimado hasta los límites en que los que te tiene controlada, por eso no puedes desobedecerle, ha usado el miedo para mantenerte callada y obediente. Ahora mismo tienes una oportunidad de cambiar todo eso, solo tienes que ser sincera y decirlo… pide ayuda y todo estará bien.

Natsuki no sabía cómo reaccionar, realmente estaba bastante asustada como para decir algo, pero sabía que Ramón tenía razón, quizás si pudiera pedir ayuda, si le dijera a alguien de todo lo que sufre, todo eso podía terminar, más algo dentro de ella evitaba que pudiera levantar la voz o que las palabras salieran de su boca. Solamente podía sentirse muy frustrada, estando al borde del llanto como para decir algo.

\- … Lo siento… pero estoy bien…

\- Es obvio que no lo estás, yo realmente deseo ayudarte y ahora es una gran oportunidad para que puedas pedirlo… supongo que al final no puedo llegar a tu corazón y que puedas confiar en mi… no soy tu amigo entonces.

\- ¡N-No es lo que quería decir! – Natsuki no pudo resistir más, empezando a llorar. – Yo… realmente quiero pedir ayuda, pero no sabes todo lo que he pasado… papá es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… sé que, si le digo a alguien, él me matará sin dudar… no quiero morir…

\- Natsuki… - El moreno volteó para abrazarla. – No permitiré que él te mate, estaré aquí para protegerte, las demás chicas del club también.

\- Ramón…

\- ¡Natsuki! – Escucharon la puerta abrirse de repente, ahí estaba su padre, la pequeña se puso totalmente pálida. - ¡Ya no hay razón para que estés aquí, vámonos!

\- ¡E-Espera papá!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos haces abrazado con ese chico? ¡Suéltalo!

\- No tiene por qué obedecerte. – Ramón se levantó, viendo con seriedad al padre. – Ella tiene total libertad de hacer lo que quiera, nadie puede controlar sus acciones o decirle que haga algo, si realmente eres su padre, debes entenderlo.

\- Eso no es nada que deba importarte, es mi hija y punto, ahora debemos irnos. – Estaba por ir a agarrar a Natsuki pero Ramón interpuso su brazo.

\- No… ella tiene actividades del club, se va a quedar y será feliz con todos.

\- Tu… maldito. – Levantó el puño para golpear a Ramón, este quiso moverse pero su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, nuevamente el juego estaba interviniendo en sus acciones por buscar cambiar lo premeditado, de esa forma recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Ramón! – Natsuki expresó su preocupación por el moreno, más ella solo podía ver como estaba en el suelo.

\- No me importa quien seas, pero nadie puede decirme que hacer con mi hija. – Le pateó en el abdomen, sacándole el aire. – Si ella es tan importante para ti, levántate y haz algo.

\- (Mi cuerpo… esta restricción es más fuerte que con Sayori, pero…) – Abrió los ojos, veía el rostro de desesperación de Natsuki. – (Ella… no merece esto… debe ser feliz, divertirse y sonreír con las demás… ella necesita a alguien que la proteja… yo… debo hacerlo… debo protegerla… ¡Debo salvarla!)

_*CRASH*_

Escuchó el sonido de un cristal romperse, en ese momento se levantó y golpeó al padre en el rostro. Ahora estaba totalmente erguido, limpiándose el rastro de sangre en su boca.

\- Haré que Natsuki sea feliz… no importa que seas su padre, la voy a proteger.

\- Tu… ¡Hijo de puta! – Nuevamente se lanzó a golpear a Ramón, esta vez ya logró esquivarlo, seguía lanzando más golpes entre ambos, Natsuki solo podía observar la pelea, no podía moverse o hacer algo para ayudar al moreno.

\- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo!? – En ese momento llegaron las otras tres, quedando totalmente sorprendidas al ver a Ramón peleando con el padre de Natsuki. - ¡Ramón!

\- ¡No se metan! – Gritó el moreno. – Esto es entre él y yo.

Regresando a la pelea, el castaño seguía con sus intentos de golpear al padre, pero nuevamente se observaba la diferencia entre ambos, este sonreía engreídamente mientras esquivaba con facilidad los golpes de Ramón, contraatacando con los suyos propios que daban de lleno al rostro y estómago. El moreno estaba sufriendo fuertes dolores debido a los golpes pero no quería rendirse, no hasta que pudiera rescatar a Natsuki.

\- ¡Ramón, ya basta, no es necesario que salgas lastimado! – Empezó a gritar la pequeña, Ramón solo pudo sonreír en su rostro lleno de moretones.

\- No te preocupes… yo te salvaré… - Dijo eso encontrándose tambaleando, tanto que se movió hasta el borde de la ventana para sujetarse.

\- Tu… no puedes hacer nada por Natsuki. – Comentó el padre. – Eres débil, yo soy fuerte, esa es la diferencia entre ambos, ahora, debes morir.

El padre lanzó un último golpe que dio de lleno a Ramón, fue en ese momento que el castaño sintió como el tiempo empezó a alentarse, sentía que estaba flotando.

\- (Esto… ¿acaso estoy volando o?... ya entiendo… estoy cayendo por la ventana…) – Al caer, solo pudo observar los rostros pálidos de las cuatro chicas por la ventana al presenciar cómo estaba cayendo desde el tercer piso. – (Parece que no lo logré… incluso cuando superé la voluntad del juego… me falta fuerza…)

_*SPLAT*_

Sintió su cuerpo impactar con fuerza en el suelo, sus huesos rotos, su cuello totalmente destrozado y la sangre escapando de su cuerpo inerte, poco a poco, su vida estaba apagándose.

Creyó escuchar voces a la lejanía, de algún modo reconoció que eran las chicas que estaban gritando por él, en su mente solo pudo soltar una risa por la situación, se supone que Natsuki era la que debía morir, no él.

\- (Que ironía… lo lamento chicas… Natsuki… no pude conseguirlo… creo que ha llegado mi fin…)

**"¡POR UN DEMONIO, NO MORIRÉ!"**

De alguna forma, logró usar lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas para abrir el menú y apretar un punto de guardado, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, regresando nuevamente a otro punto de esos días.

* * *

En aquella habitación dividida solo por un cristal, Axel Smith seguía observando los patrones cerebrales de Ramón, fue entonces que detectó una anomalía, algo que un científico le avisó.

\- Señor Smith, los patrones tuvieron un ligero cambio en este punto… parece que el sujeto estuvo a punto de tener una muerte cerebral.

\- Ya veo… parece que nuestro pequeño joven tuvo suerte y logró salvarse por poco… pero eso igual señala que no podemos relajarnos… debemos actuar ahora mismo. Envía un mensaje al sistema, tenemos que comunicarnos nuevamente con él.

\- Entendido. – Dicho eso, el científico empezó a teclear en una computadora, Axel sonrió de forma segura.

\- No puedo permitir que mueras aún Ramón… descuida, tengo un pequeño regalo preparado para ti…

* * *

**Esto se pone interesante ¿no? ya digo que nos estamos acercando al clímax de este arco, ya estaremos por ver el final y resolución del arco para dar paso a otras cosas, y pues soltaré unos momentos interesantes y jugosos que servirán para más adelante. Nos vemos en el próximo cap entonces, saludos.**


	22. Arco de Natsuki 7: Traición

Sentía que su conciencia estaba regresando nuevamente. Ramón despertó luego de haber estado al borde de la muerte a otro punto de salvado, en ese momento se encontraba justo en el baño dentro de la tina, por si acaso revisó la fecha en su celular que dejó a un lado para ver que estaba ya tres días antes del punto clave de ese escenario.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se dejó recostar para pensar un rato. En el escenario anterior había logrado rebasar la voluntad del juego y gracias a ello fue que pudo salvar a Sayori, en esta ocasión, aunque consiguió el mismo efecto, no pudo hacer demasiado, su fuerza seguía estando por debajo y rescatar a Natsuki continuaba siendo imposible, debía encontrar la forma de poder superar al padre de Natsuki antes de realizar algo más, si pudiera liberarla de ese miedo que la tiene apresada, todo podría ser más fácil.

Finalmente salió del baño, Sayori le recibió para señalar que ahora ella podría entrar, la pelirrosa asintió con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al baño.

\- Esto será más complicado de lo que pensaba… - Soltó un suspiro, en ese momento su computadora soltó un sonido de confirmación, el moreno revisó para encontrar que un correo fue recibido, y justamente de esa misma corporación que conoce. – Vaya momento para que me envíen un correo.

No perdió el tiempo y abrió el correo para leer el contenido, de alguna u otra forma, le han estado ayudando a superar las adversidades que ha tenido de frente, quizás en esta ocasión se repita la misma cosa.

_"Para el señor Ramón Flores Gonzales._

_Nos dirigimos nuevamente a usted con el motivo de informarle nuevas cosas: Hemos observado que estuvo a punto de tener una muerte cerebral, no conocemos realmente los sucesos que ocurren dentro del juego, pero si estamos observando atentamente sus ondas cerebrales y los cambios en los archivos del juego. Solo queremos decirle que no intente maniobras que pongan en peligro su vida, no podemos hacer nada por usted si acaba teniendo un accidente._

_El segundo mensaje, es que los archivos del juego se han modificado bastante, hemos observado acerca de un archivo de personaje que se ha fortalecido a tal punto que no puede ser modificado, pero igual se ha dado a conocer la existencia de un archivo totalmente creado de cero al momento que usted entró, este tiene el nombre de Savior. De momento se han realizado estudios y parece que tal archivo está conectado con usted, modificándose constantemente, puede decir que es su segundo soporte de vida en este momento._

_Para terminar, nos gustaría decirle que evite meterse en peligro y no volver a realizar maniobras extremas, por si acaso, seguiremos vigilando su estado cerebral y el de este nuevo archivo creado, le aseguro que estará a salvo en nuestras manos._

_Miracle Corp"_

\- (Así que ahora tengo un fichero de personaje y el de Sayori ha sido fortalecido, eso me tranquiliza un poco… ahora debo actuar ya más rápido, creo saber qué hacer) – Pensó antes de cerrar el correo, en ese momento Sayori entró para ya dormir, ya tenía planes para el día siguiente.

* * *

Lo lamentaba por Sayori, pero en esta ocasión debía de actuar en solitario. Se levantó antes que ella y vistió con una chamarra con capucha, pantalón deportivo y zapatillas para salir, el sol aún no había salido y era perfecto para que pudiera ir, fue entonces que se dirigió a su siguiente destino, la casa de Natsuki.

Si de algo podía agradecer al padre, es que sea bastante descuidado, tanto como para dejar la ventana abierta y escabullirse. Ahí pudo ver al padre dormir totalmente ebrio en el sofá y con el televisor encendido, seguramente Natsuki seguía dormida en su habitación por lo que no iría sino que tenía otro plan en mente.

Pudo acercarse sin problemas a donde estaban las llaves, ya lo sabía, quizás esa caja fuerte podría contener la clave para poder salvar a Natsuki y liberarla del miedo de su padre. Pudo estar cerca del llavero y entonces agarrar justo todas las llaves sin hacer demasiado ruido, observando de vez en cuando como el padre se movía, de ese modo empezó a subir las escaleras con el más mínimo cuidado para llegar justo hasta su habitación, justo hasta su habitación para abrirla cuidadosamente y entrar.

De ese modo volvió a revisar la misma puerta trasera donde todas esas cosas estaban guardadas, en esta ocasión ignorando todo y yendo justo hacia donde estaba la caja fuerte, ahí sujetó el puñado de llaves que agarró.

\- Veamos cual de todas estas abre el tesoro… - Comentó en voz baja mientras empezó a revisar llave por llave. De momento ninguna podía encajar con el candado que la cerraba, viendo que era pequeño, por pura obviedad, la llave debía ser del mismo tamaño. Decidió omitir las llaves grandes para ir por las pequeñas y que una pueda encajar, aunque de momento no estaba teniendo éxito. – Rayos, ninguna de estas lo es…

Decidió ir al otro cumulo de llaves que había recogido, en esta ocasión siendo más pequeñas que antes, fue entonces que pudo ver, una logró encajar y entonces se abrió.

\- Bingo. – Sonrió mientras abría la caja fuerte, fue entonces que pudo ver que había joyas dentro de todo tipo. – Así que esto debe ser algo que guarda. – Empezó a verlas, se encontraba un anillo, un collar y otras joyas. – Este anillo parece de compromiso, así que debe ser…

Fue entonces que revisó el collar, lo abrió para encontrar con una foto pequeña, en ella se mostraba al padre y a la madre juntos, pero no era todo, en ello se pudo ver otra pequeña figura que sostenía en brazos, una que Ramón pudo identificar como Natsuki.

\- … Natsuki… - Fue entonces que todo empezó, una visión empezó a adentrarse en su cabeza, ese era el objeto clave, ahora conocería la forma para salvarla.

**"Flashback"**

Primero se pudo observar una luz, lo que sus ojos pudieron captar una vez abiertos fueron un rostro afable que la observaba con cariño, a su lado se encontraba un hombre que la veía del mismo modo.

\- ¿No es hermosa? – Comentó la mujer, el hombre asintió sin duda alguna.

\- Es nuestra hija después de todo ¿ya tienes un nombre para ella?

\- Así es… Natsuki.

La bebé soltó una risa después de escuchar su nombre, sujetando el dedo de su madre con ambas manos.

Natsuki ha sido una niña que ha llegado a recibir cariño de sus padres desde pequeña, ella jamás tuvo nada que le faltara, siempre la cuidaron y jugaron con ella desde que al menos tiene memoria. En ocasiones quizás se portaba mal pero sus padres eran bastante cariñosos, ella llegó a apreciar todo lo que tuvo y esperaba que al menos siguiera así por el resto de su vida.

\- Papá, mamá. – Los saludó a ambos mientras se columpiaba, estos le respondían de vuelta.

\- Querido… esto puede continuar igual ¿no? Hasta el momento nos mantenemos estables. – Preguntó la mujer.

\- No te preocupes, mantengo un buen ritmo en mi trabajo, no hay nada que pueda pasar, con tal de que Natsuki pueda ser feliz y crezca sin problemas, me esforzaré en todo lo posible. – Sonrió este, la mujer le siguió. Ambos estaban bastante confiados en que podía ser así, que nada podía suceder y Natsuki tenga una infancia y crecimiento relativamente sano, al menos esa fue su intención hasta que ocurrió cierto suceso.

La compañía donde trabajaba el padre sufrió un duro golpe, se llegó a desenmascarar un caso polémico, el jefe de la compañía realizaba lavado de dinero y tratos sucios internos con tal de elevar las acciones de la compañía, este descubrimiento causó que todo se fuera costa abajo y un gran corte de personal fuera necesario, entre ellos, el padre de Natsuki acabó siendo despedido sin previo aviso, un suceso que le tomó por sorpresa, pero hasta el momento se mantenía optimista junto a su familia.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás obtener otro trabajo? – Preguntó la mujer con algo de preocupación, el padre sonrió mientras estaba por salir a la calle.

\- No te preocupes, todo irá bien, lo aseguro. – Respondió antes de irse, Natsuki lo vio irse mientras se escondía detrás de un sofá, a esa edad ella tenía cinco años, no podía imaginar todo lo que estaba por llegar, no aún.

El siguiente suceso clave ocurrió cuando, durante la búsqueda de trabajo del padre, llegó a ser contactado por una compañía que le aseguraba un puesto y ganancia mucho mayor que la que estaba obteniendo antes, eso podía marcar un nuevo comienzo para él y su familia, mejores oportunidades para que Natsuki pueda crecer sin problemas, pero toda acción tiene su reacción y las consecuencias no tardaron en hacerse visibles.

La compañía le pidió al padre que le dieran una indemnización a cambio de obtener mejores oportunidades, por supuesto que esto lo hizo dudar, incluso se lo comentó a su esposa la cual tenía la sospecha de que fuera algún tipo de estafa.

\- No creo que sea una estafa, solo piénsalo, si llego a obtener este trabajo las cosas irán mejor para nosotros, Natsuki podrá tener todo lo necesario para ser feliz.

\- Eso lo sé… pero ella es feliz actualmente, tampoco quisiera tomaras malas decisiones, ese dinero que tenemos actualmente puede usarse mejor en nuestra hija.

\- Lo entiendo cariño… pero realmente necesito esto, espero puedas apoyarme. – Respondió el padre, la esposa seguía con dudas, por atrás Natsuki solo observaba todo, totalmente ignorante de lo que estaban hablando.

El padre tomó la decisión de pagar aquella indemnización a la compañía, se le fue informado que pronto le llegaría un mensaje para que se le sea aprobado y empiece a trabajar.

Así fueron pasando los días…

Una semana…

Dos semanas…

Tres semanas y que se convirtió en un mes…

El mensaje nunca llegó y toda esperanza del trabajo se esfumó, fue entonces que el padre se dio cuenta, terminó siendo víctima de una estafa y se llevaron todo su dinero.

\- No lo puedo creer… - Ahí se le veía a él, totalmente angustiado por haber sido víctima, su esposa le veía con lastima.

\- Querido… no es tu culpa, nunca pudiste pensar que terminaría así.

\- Lo fue… escuché tus advertencias, pero no te hice caso, di todo nuestro dinero… ahora no tenemos nada para Natsuki, nuestra hija…

\- Querido… yo… - La mujer iba a decir algo pero se quedó callada, ese mismo suceso iba a desencadenar en el tercer hecho y el determinante para la situación actual.

La esposa, al creer que su querido no iba a poder hacer algo más quiso tomar cartas en el asunto y encontrar alguna forma de hacer dinero. Fue entonces que buscó entre sus pertenencias, solo podía recurrir a lo más común que podría hacer y era empeñar cosas de valor, fue entonces que tuvo que poner en caja sus joyas y otros objetos personales por los cuales podría conseguir dinero, al menos eso tenía en mente pero no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más.

\- … (No tengo otra opción… deberé hacer eso, pero… mi querido… no debe darse cuenta… lo esconderé…)

De un momento para otro, empezaron a obtener dinero, el padre quedó sumamente asombrado con la situación, como poco a poco estuvieron estabilizándose, fue entonces que se lo preguntó a su esposa.

\- Cariño ¿de dónde has obtenido este dinero?

\- No te preocupes, he obtenido un trabajo y pagan bien, de este modo podremos vivir y cuidar de Natsuki.

\- Querida… muchas gracias. – Abrazó a su esposa, la mujer correspondió el abrazo, aunque escondió su rostro triste, escondía un secreto que no podía permitir que él conozca.

El padre jamás se preguntó nada acerca del trabajo de su esposa, mientras pudiera llevar dinero a la mesa y usarlo para su hija, todo estaba bien. Un día fue que decidió hacer algo con ella y llevarla al zoológico, la pequeña Natsuki de ahora seis años disfrutaba ver a los animales, la pequeña fue bastante feliz en ese día. Ya que estaban saliendo para regresar a su casa, ella vio algo.

\- ¡Papá, mira, es mamá! – Señaló a un lugar, el padre dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba, todo para llevarse una sorpresa.

Su esposa estaba ahí, llevando un vestido ajustado que dejaba ver bastante de su cuerpo, tenía puesto maquillaje encima, yendo agarrada del brazo con un hombre desconocido, ella sonreía seductoramente y hacía mimos a ese hombre mientras se dirigían hacia lo que era un hotel. En ese momento, el padre sintió que su mundo se había desgarrado, sus ojos se agudizaron y solo podía sentirse vacío por dentro.

\- ¿Papá? – Natsuki vio a su padre, aunque no podía distinguir lo que su rostro señalaba, solamente sintió como la sujetaba del brazo para alejarse de ahí.

Esa noche, cuando la madre regresó a la casa, justo las luces se prendieron, su esposo estaba sentado en el sofá.

\- ¿Querido?

\- … ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó con voz seca.

\- Bueno… en mi trabajo, hoy volví a traer bastante dinero y…

\- Ese dinero… ahora que me pregunto, jamás me hablaste de tu trabajo ¿Qué haces exactamente?

\- Bueno… como explicarlo, yo…

\- Acaso tiene que ver con el hecho de que uses vestidos reveladores y vayas a hoteles con otros hombres ¿no? – En ese momento la mujer empezó a sentirse nerviosa, viendo a su esposo. – Que fácil ¿no lo crees? Trabajar de dama de compañía seguro deja muchas ganancias.

\- Escucha querido, fue la necesidad, yo…

\- ¿La necesidad? ¿Realmente crees que eso puede tranquilizarme? – Ya el hombre empezó a perder la calma. – He trabajado duro por los dos, intenté buscar empleo, me esforcé por ambos. Al saber que tenías un trabajo jamás dudé de ti, te puse toda mi confianza y así es como me lo pagas, que gracioso.

\- Yo… no quise hacerlo, lo juro… - La mujer ya estaba empezando a llorar, se sentía culpable consigo misma por haber escondido la verdad.

\- Tu… no creas que eso es suficiente para que pueda perdonarte, me has traicionado… después de todo lo que di por ti y Natsuki, no lo acepto… al final eres una perra, una maldita perra. – El hombre empezó a levantar su puño, la mujer solo estaba ahí paralizada sin nada que pueda hacer. - ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a hacer algo así!

Natsuki solo pudo mantenerse escondida, en ese momento unos ruidos inundaban sus oídos y se clavaban en su cerebro como estacas, unos que jamás podrá olvidar, como los gritos de su madre resonaban por toda la casa mientras su padre la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, la pequeña solo pudo cubrirse los oídos aunque fue demasiado tarde. A partir de ese momento todo se fue cuesta abajo.

La madre acabó con serias heridas por lo que tuvo que ser hospitalizada, ahí los padres de ella intervinieron al conocer la situación y actuaron a favor de ella, fue entonces que decidieron poner una orden de restricción contra el hombre para que nunca jamás vuelva a acercarse a ella a la vez que se llevó a cabo el divorcio, intentaron llevarse a Natsuki pero el padre se aferró a ella, al final la madre y los abuelos se fueron de la ciudad para alejarse de ese hombre, todo rastro de ellos se perdieron.

En cuanto al padre, debido a ese suceso empezó a tener un cambio radical de actitud, dejó de preocuparse de buscar trabajo, ahora solamente holgazaneaba en casa, Natsuki quiso acercarse a él.

\- Papá, quiero jugar, vamos afuera. – Le jalaba de la camisa mientras estaba recostado en el sofá.

\- No ahora Natsuki… déjame en paz.

\- Pero quiero jugar, vamos, no seas malo. – La pequeña siguió insistiendo, eso causaba que ira empezara a nacer dentro del padre, con solo escuchar los gritos de su hija era suficiente para molestarlo.

\- Natsuki, yo…

\- ¡Vamos, quiero jugar! – Fue entonces que llegó a cierto punto donde no logró aguantar más.

\- ¡Dije que no! – Levantó el puño para golpear a la pequeña Natsuki, causando que ella cayera al suelo y dejándole el ojo morado, fue así que ella empezó a llorar, solo haciendo que empezara a ponerse más furioso. - ¡Maldición, cállate de una vez o te daré verdaderos motivos para llorar!

Eso fue solo el comienzo, a partir de ese golpe Natsuki empezó a sentir miedo hacia su padre, tanto que no podía desobedecerle en nada o la terminaría golpeando, de igual forma no pudo evitarlo, acabando con varios golpes y moretones, pero ella trataba de resistirlo. Creía que, si podía aguantar todo, quizás su antiguo padre cariñoso podría regresar, al menos eso pensaba de corazón.

Un día, ella decidió salir de la casa sin avisar, quería alejarse de todo eso, ya tenía raspones y se limpió la sangre de su labio, no podía aguantar más. Llegó hasta un callejón donde entró para esconderse, sentándose y juntando sus piernas para esconder su rostro.

\- No quiero… tengo miedo… mamá… donde estás… - Empezó a sollozar silenciosamente hasta que escuchó pasos ahí, poniéndose alerta.

\- No creía que alguien estaba aquí. – Escuchó la voz de un niño, ella intentó esconderse lo más que pudo sin éxito alguno. – No te escondas, es obvio que puedo verte.

Levantó la vista, pudo observar a un pequeño niño de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos cafés que le observaban. - ¡Estás herida! ¿Acaso te encuentras bien?

\- … No te importa, déjame en paz… - Fue todo lo que dijo ella, pero el chico no se fue, sino que se sentó a su lado. – Te dije que me dejarás sola.

\- Eso no está bien, no sería un verdadero hombre si dejo a una chica aquí sola. – Ella no respondió nada, quedándose en la misma posición por unos minutos más.

\- … ¿Por qué no te vas? En serio… no quiero que me veas así.

\- Realmente no entiendo nada, pero si estás triste, yo me encargaré de alejar toda esa tristeza.

\- ¿Ah? – Natsuki finalmente levantó la mirada para observarlo, pero lo hizo con un rostro de duda, no le creía. - ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes hacer nada.

\- Sí que puedo. – Respondió este chico con una sonrisa. – Después de todo soy un superhéroe, ayudo a las personas que están en problemas.

\- Eres un tonto. – La chica hizo un puchero. – Los superhéroes no existen, si fuera así, yo… - Ya entonces ella se quedó callada. El joven se agachó para quedar a su altura, teniendo su rostro cerca, eso causó que ella se sonrojara. - ¡Wuaaah, aléjate!

\- No digas que los superhéroes no existen, estoy seguro que si hay héroes ahí afuera, y que podrán ayudar a una chica como tú, después de todo eres muy linda.

\- Q-Que estás diciendo… idiota… - Agachó su rostro estando avergonzada.

\- Y si alguno no acude a tu llamado, yo estaré ahí. – Natsuki vio al chico con asombro, este tenía una sonrisa segura. – Solo tienes que gritar mi nombre y te aseguro que estaré ahí para salvarte.

\- Tu… quien eres… - El chico sonrió, levantando el pulgar.

\- Me llamo Ramón, el superhéroe que te salvará cuando más lo necesites. – Después de presentarse, el joven se fue corriendo, dejando ahí a Natsuki que seguía asombrada con las palabras del chico, ya en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Un héroe… me gustaría que vinieras a salvarme…

**"Fin del Flashback"**

Ramón abrió los ojos, toda esa visión del pasado ya le hizo entender lo que debía hacer.

\- Fue lo mismo con Sayori… solo yo puedo hacerlo… - Apretó el puño con fuerza. – Muy bien… Natsuki, esta ocasión será la definitiva, así que iré directo al punto.

Abrió el menú para acceder a otro punto de guardado, ya iría directamente a terminar con ese ciclo de tragedia para la pequeña, definitivamente la salvaría ahora, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**Y ya estamos cerca del climax de este arco, el próximo cap vamos a acabar y tengo algunas sorpresas preparadas para esa conclusión, al menos sucederá una sorpresa respecto a ello que tengo preparado jejeje... Pues ya finalmente Natsuki está a punto de ser rescatada ¿como lo hará Ramón? ¿Acaso sucederá algo con su padre? Todo eso se resolverá la próxima semana, espérenlo. Saludos.**


	23. Arco de Natsuki 8: Superhéroe

Luego de haber aprendido todo lo posible sobre el asunto de Natsuki, terminó por abrir otro punto de guardado para transportarse, ya estaba decidido a acabar con todo eso, escogiendo justo el más cercano al panorama que deseaba ejecutar, justo el momento en que ella y Yuri discutieron.

Su vista se aclaró, observó a Natsuki salir corriendo con Sayori yendo detrás de ella luego de haber regañado a Yuri, fue justo el momento en que el castaño debía actuar.

\- ¿Ramón? – Monika observó al mexicano con algo de incertidumbre, este puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Vuelvo en un momento. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de partir detrás de ellas.

Ramón se apresuró a correr justo por detrás para alcanzarlas, ya en la entrada pudo ver a Sayori la cual estaba agitada después de correr.

\- Sayori. – Se acercó a ella, la pelirrosa tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Ramón… no pude detenerla…

\- No te preocupes, tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez. – Expresó el castaño con seguridad. – Lo más seguro es que esté de regreso en su casa, tenemos que alcanzarla antes de que llegue.

\- Bien… - La ayudó a levantarse. - ¿De dónde tienes tanta confianza? – Preguntó con curiosidad, el castaño sonrió.

\- Verás… ya sé lo que tengo que hacer para ganarme su confianza. – Sayori no entendió mucho a lo que se estaba refiriendo, mostrando una interrogante en su cabeza. – No es necesario que lo entiendas ahora, ya lo verás… además de que es algo de hace mucho tiempo…

No dijo nada más cuando empezó a caminar, Sayori tampoco preguntó nada y se limitó a seguirlo.

Los dos estaban en camino hacia la casa de Natsuki, ya todo iba a terminar definitivamente en ese momento. Sayori solo podía observar el rostro serio de su amigo, preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo para ganar esa seguridad y si realmente encontró la forma de resolver el problema, a pesar de ello, decidió guardarse las preguntas y dejar que lo manejara todo, ya sabía de lo que era capaz luego de que él pudiera salvarla de suicidarse y aliviar su depresión de cierto modo, si pudo lograrlo, entonces podría conseguir lo mismo con Natsuki, era lo que más deseaba.

Ambos pudieron ver a Natsuki no muy lejos de ahí, se apresuraron para alcanzarla finalmente, el castaño sujetando su brazo.

\- Natsuki. – La pequeña volteó a ver con asombro. – No tienes que seguir huyendo.

\- Ramón… Sayori… yo… - bajó la mirada, no sabía cómo confrontarlos después de ese momento.

\- No tienes que decir nada. – Sonrió el moreno. – Da la casualidad que recordé algo importante de hace tiempo y que seguro tú también recordarás.

\- ¿Eh? – La pequeña no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo, fue entonces que Ramón empezó a realizar poses, algo que Natsuki realmente no entendía, dejándola más confundida que nunca, Sayori estaba de la misma forma.

\- … ¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? Por qué no estoy de humor para esas cosas.

\- No me refiero a eso Natsuki, sino que finalmente he venido a responder tu llamada de auxilio. – El moreno tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Natsuki seguía sin darse cuenta. – Pensar que la niña que conocí hace años resultaría tener un gran problema, sí que tardé mucho en llegar.

\- … Tu… - Natsuki seguía sin saber nada, ya entonces el moreno la abrazó para su sorpresa, igualmente Sayori estaba sorprendida.

\- Lamento haber tardado mucho Natsuki… ya no tienes de que preocuparte, acaba de llegar tu superhéroe…

\- ¿Superhéroe? – Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la pequeña, fue entonces que empezó a recordar, sus pupilas se dilataron y su expresión se puso pálida. – Un momento… tu eres… ese niño…

\- Ya estoy aquí para salvarte Natsuki, no tienes que volver a sufrir nunca más. – Natsuki no supo que responder, solamente pudo aferrarse al abrazo del moreno mientras empezaba a sollozar.

\- Tu… estúpido idiota… esperé mucho tiempo y nunca viniste…

\- Ya no volverá a suceder, en esta ocasión te voy a salvar. – Ya entonces se levantaron, Sayori vio todo en silencio, aunque tenía unas cuantas preguntas para Ramón.

\- Ramón. – Sayori empezó a hablar, teniendo cierto tono enojado en su voz. - ¿Acaso me escondías algo? ¿Qué es eso de haber tardado con Natsuki? Responde. – Estaba cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de molestia, el moreno empezó a sudar.

\- Bueno… de donde empiezo… resulta que recordé de hace tiempo que era niño, conocí a Natsuki en un callejón al verla llorando, la animé diciendo que iría a salvarla, fue un suceso que apenas recordé, lamento no habértelo dicho.

\- Ya veo… - La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos. – Eres un mujeriego, fuiste por otra chica cuando ya estaba yo…

\- No quise decir nada de eso, fue solo cosas de niños ¿no es así? – Le preguntó a Natsuki pasando la batuta, la pequeña exclamó sorpresa.

\- ¡Oye! No me pases su enojo, tú tienes la culpa de todo. – Expresó Natsuki con molestia, el moreno soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Bien… Natsuki, deberías saber lo que tienes que hacer. – Respondió el moreno, la pequeña ya entonces puso una expresión suave y deprimida en su rostro.

\- Lo sé… pero… tengo miedo… he aguantado muchos años esto que no sé cómo responder de regreso… temo que me mate…

\- Ya no estarás sola con eso. – Respondió Ramón con una sonrisa. – Ahora estoy aquí, Sayori también, si no es suficiente, podemos darte todo el valor necesario, al final eres tú la que necesita dar el paso al frente. – Natsuki no sabía cómo reaccionar, seguía teniendo miedo de su padre, tantos años de abusos y golpes no es algo que pueda borrarse de la mente de Natsuki, pero observando a Ramón, su mirada segura, esa confianza que está depositando en ella, no era algo que quisiera traicionar.

\- … Lo haré… voy a enfrentar a papá… - Ramón pudo sentirse alegre de escuchar esas palabras.

\- … Vamos. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir a su casa, Natsuki tomó un gran respiro antes de avanzar, ya entonces vio a Sayori que puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

\- No te preocupes, Ramón es muy fuerte y seguro te protegerá. – Sonrió la pelirrosa, Natsuki podía confiar de esas palabras, asintiendo.

\- Muy bien, es hora. – Expresó antes de seguir caminando, yendo ya directo a terminar con todo eso.

* * *

Finalmente estaban frente a la casa de Natsuki, la pequeña tragó saliva pero vio a sus dos amigos, estos asintieron, fue entonces que ella ya empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Podía sentir sus piernas temblando, su mente le estaba gritando que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero no quería defraudar a Ramón y Sayori, la impulsaron a finalmente levantar la voz contra quien le ha estado pegando desde pequeña, por más que mantuvo esperanzas de que tenerlo feliz haría que regresara aquel padre amoroso que una vez conoció, ya tenía que enfrentar la realidad, eso no era posible nunca más, ahora tenía que decirle todo de frente.

Natsuki empezó a girar la perilla, abriendo la puerta lentamente, adentrándose a la casa, fue hasta la sala donde estaba su padre, tirado en el sofá con latas de cerveza a su alrededor, este pudo observar la llegada de su hija.

\- ¿Ah? Veo que ya llegaste, apúrate y haz la cena.

\- … No… - Habló en voz baja. El padre enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Ya no… ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto, no quiero mentirme a mí misma nunca más… ya no aguanto más tus abusos y que me estés pegando, todo se acabó. No volveré a tener miedo de ti nunca más… ¡Voy a ser libre!

_*CRASH*_

Ramón logró escuchar el sonido de cristal rompiéndose, incluso juró ver que el espacio a su alrededor se distorsionó por unos segundos, pero solo él pudo percibirlo.

\- ¡Ya estoy harta de que me estés golpeando todo el tiempo, cumplir tus exigencias y que nunca me hayas agradecido por nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que mamá trabajara de prostituta para ganar dinero, todo porque tú te rendiste, gastar el dinero en una estafa tan estúpidamente obvia y no hacer es solo lo que un perdedor haría, eres un perdedor y jamás amaste a mamá si realmente reaccionaste de esa forma, no eres nada! – Natsuki lo estaba haciendo, finalmente estaba expresando todos esos sentimientos que mantuvo escondidos por muchos años, no se guardaba nada ahora que tenía la oportunidad de decirlo. - ¡Nunca más te esforzaste y decidiste tomar la vía fácil, mira que es sencillo golpearme y pagarlo todo conmigo solo porque soy tu familia, pues ya no más, todo se acabó, no seguiré aguantando todo esto!

\- Tu… realmente osas levantar tu voz contra mí, tu propio padre ¡Estás loca! – El padre quiso golpearla, pero en esta ocasión Natsuki se dejó, logró esquivar el golpe agachándose y contraatacó de una forma que ni Ramón ni Natsuki se esperaban, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, no una bofetada sino algo mucho más fuerte, causando que algo de sangre escurriera. - ¡Tu, maldita!

\- ¡Aquí es donde entro yo! – Ramón dio un salto, propinando un rodillazo justo al rostro del padre que estaba demasiado colerizado para ver su llegada, haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo, impactando la pequeña mesa de la sala. – Natsuki finalmente no volverá a doblegarse ante ti, es hora de que te rindas.

\- No lo creo… - Se levantó, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz. – Natsuki es mi hija, puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera mientras esté a mi cuidado.

\- Lamento decirlo, pero ya no será de esa forma. – Expresó el moreno, el padre reaccionó primero con un golpe, Ramón lo esquivó justo a tiempo para lanzar un gancho al abdomen del adulto, haciendo que se doble. – Ya aprendí mi lección a la primera, no volveré a perder el control de mi ira.

\- ¡Maldito! – Empezó a lanzar golpes cada vez más desorganizados, tanto que el castaño podía ver lo que llegaba, ya en ese momento todo era bastante claro para él.

\- ¡Esto se acaba aquí! – Esquivó un golpe para lanzar un directo al rostro del padre, haciendo que se precipitara al suelo. – No tienes más opción que rendirte.

\- No… no será así… Natsuki es mi hija, nadie la tendrá… ¡ni siquiera tú!

Para sorpresa de los tres, vieron como el padre recogió un cuchillo que estaba en el suelo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para apuñalar a Ramón, Sayori y Natsuki solo pudieron ver con terror como su amigo estaba a punto de ser herido.

\- ¡Noooooooo! – Natsuki corrió con tal de intervenir que eso sucediera, poniéndose justo en el camino entre ambos, ahora ella iba a ser apuñalada.

\- ¡Natsuki! – Gritó Ramón, tenía que hacer algo, fue entonces que empezó a ver código pasar justo en sus pupilas. – (¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué es todo este código?)

En otro lado, dentro de la dimensión del salón de clases, Monika estaba observando el panorama dentro de los códigos del juego, cuando notó algo extraño.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Empezó a teclear, viendo que sucedía un fenómeno que nunca ha presenciado. - ¿Derecho de administrador temporal? ¿A quién?

Tecleaba buscando hacia donde se dirigía el código de administrador, justamente su búsqueda lo llevó directamente hacia los ficheros de personajes, siendo uno que ella conocía bastante bien.

\- Savior… otra vez ese fichero, entonces Ramón… pero ¿Cómo? – No solo eso la tenía sorprendida, también el fichero de Natsuki fue reforzado en su seguridad, ya no tenía forma de que ella pudiera acceder a él y manipularlo. – No puede ser…

Regresando a la casa de Natsuki, Ramón podía observar todos esos códigos pasando frente a sus ojos, lo veía todo a su alrededor en números binarios, pero de alguna forma lo entendía.

\- (Esto… creo que puedo manipularlo) – Logró manifestar un teclado holográfico, el tiempo se paró en ese momento, viendo como el padre de Natsuki estaba a centímetros de apuñalar a su hija, Ramón tenía que actuar rápidamente. – Este código… no sé cómo obtuve esto, pero puedo hacer algo.

Empezó a teclear, manipulando los alrededores de la casa que estaba conformado de código binario, fue entonces que generó algo justo entre Natsuki y su padre, como un agujero.

\- Esto… lo lamento por Natsuki, pero eres una piedra en su camino a la felicidad. – Se puso atrás de él, entonces el tiempo volvió a correr.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos es esto? – Expresó el padre al ver el circulo.

\- Esto… ¡Es tu fin! – Ramón dio una patada al padre, haciendo que entre al círculo, al momento en el que entró, este se cerró rápidamente, el padre había desaparecido completamente, ya fue entonces que todos e calmó.

\- ¿Qué… fue eso? – Preguntó Sayori sin entender nada.

\- No necesitas decir nada… lo importante es que todo terminó. – Respondió Ramón, ya sonriendo, Natsuki igualmente no sabía que reaccionar, aunque no le importó nada, lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzarse contra Ramón para abrazarlo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. - ¡Eso dolió! Natsuki, que demonios haces.

\- ¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti! – Gritó la pequeña, estaba llorando. - ¡Tuve mucho miedo, pensé que ibas a morir, eres un idiota, idiota, idiota!

\- Eso debería decirte a ti. – Se levantó, no sin antes dar un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Natsuki.

\- ¡Por qué fue eso!

\- Por haberte metido en el camino, casi eres tú la que recibe la puñalada. Si hubieras acabado herida, entonces todo nuestro trabajo hubiera sido para nada.

\- No tienes derecho a quejarte después de haber peleado contra papá… ahora él se ha ido… no sé cómo… qué haré.

\- No te preocupes, seguro las cosas podrán resolverse pronto.

\- Lo harán. – Respondió Sayori. – Tengo espacio suficiente en mi casa, si quieres, puedes venir a vivir conmigo, así estaremos juntas. – Expresó la pelirrosa con una radiante alegría, la pequeña puso una expresión de grima.

\- Estar con Sayori las 24 horas no es algo que pueda soportar… pero supongo que no tengo otra opción.

\- ¡Yay! – Ahora ella se tiró sobre ambos para abrazarlos. Finalmente, todo se había resuelto, Ramón se sentía alegre de que haya podido salvar a Natsuki, ahora ella podrá ser feliz y sin necesidad de ser golpeada o pasar hambre.

La noche cayó, estaban en casa de Ramón, Sayori preparando la cena, mientras él y Natsuki estaban en la sala sentados en el sofá.

\- Esto… Ramón… - La pequeña empezó a hablar, llamando la atención del moreno. – Bueno… yo… realmente te agradezco todo lo que hiciste… al final parece que si fuiste el superhéroe que necesitaba.

\- No es nada, me alegra que ahora estés a salvo, seguro podrás ser feliz sin tener ningún otro problema.

\- Lo sé… aunque… lamento que mi padre haya desaparecido, él fue un buen padre antes de su cambio repentino de actitud, sé que es una persona bastante odiable, incluso hay cosas que no puedo perdonarle, pero… debo admitir… que lo extrañaré… - Una lagrima cruzó su mejilla, limpiándola rápidamente. – Bueno, supongo que ahora podré tener un nuevo comienzo.

\- Y no estarás sola en eso. – Sonrió Ramón. – Sayori, Yo, también están Monika y Yuri, tienes mucha gente de la cual depender en estos momentos, nos aseguraremos de que puedas tener la vida que mereces.

\- Ramón… - Natsuki podía sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse rojas, dudó en hacer algo, pero no iba a tener otra oportunidad. – A la mierda.

La pequeña se lanzó contra Ramón, haciendo que sus labios se unan con los del moreno para su sorpresa, el beso duró unos cuantos segundos con Natsuki sentada en el pecho de Ramón hasta que finalmente se separaron.

\- N-No lo malentiendas, eso fue por… agradecerte, sí, eso, no es que tenga sentimientos hacia ti. – Se estaba excusando mientras su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, el castaño solo pudo empezar a reír. - ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Natsuki, nunca cambies. – Siguió riendo para la molestia de la pequeña que continuaba quejándose, dándole golpes aunque no muy fuertes. Ramón había logrado salvar a otra más, estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, por ahora, estaba disfrutando de esa paz, esperaba que pudiera ser así hasta que llegue la siguiente parte.

* * *

Axel estaba sentado, se veía complacido al observar la situación en las ondas cerebrales de Ramón.

\- Parece que pudo aprovechar el pequeño regalo que le di… solo un poco más, pronto estaremos cerca de cumplir nuestros objetivos…

* * *

**Y listo, hemos terminado el arco de Natsuki, seguro eso que mostró Ramón tiene sus preguntas, todo a su debido tiempo, ya diré que Axel estará jugando un poco más de cerca con todo esto, en el próximo cap estaremos con Vannessa que necesitará unos caps para ver su parte, ya digo que tengo cosas preparadas para lo que sigue con ella, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	24. Hola Acapulco

Un salón vacío, múltiples tubos de ensayo, proyectos construidos a medias y otros completados. La sala de ciencias no es un sitio donde mucha gente vaya en su tiempo libre, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba alguien, más bien dos personas. Una chica estaba observando a su amigo que estaba totalmente concentrado en realizar un experimento, no decía nada, solo se limitaba a observar en silencio, a pesar de todo, ese mismo silencio era bastante calmado, generaba un aire de harmonía dentro de la sala que solo ellos dos podían entender. Cuando finalmente el chico dejó lo que estaba haciendo, su acompañante se acercó a él.

\- Parece que no hubo éxito. – Respondió la chica, el joven se limitó a sonreír.

\- Hay cosas que no pueden conseguirse a la primera, pero siempre que haya perseverancia y ganas, puede alcanzarse hasta el final.

\- Supongo que ese es un buen aspecto tuyo, no te rendirás en este sueño hasta que lo consigas.

El joven se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado en una de las sillas altas para descansar un poco, la chica le pasó una botella de agua para que pudiera saciar su sed.

\- Es algo que debo de realizar… si realmente quiero cambiar la percepción de la gente tal y como es ahora… poder realizar un milagro, tengo que completarlo.

\- Estoy totalmente segura de ello. – Sonrió la chica. – Espero poder estar a tu lado cuando lo completes… quiero observar la realización de ese milagro. – El joven sintió la mano de su amiga en su hombro, este sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias por las palabras… Vanessa, espero contar contigo en el futuro.

\- Así será… Brad.

Empezó a despertarse. La agente del FBI sintió que le estaban tocando en el hombro, ya una vez empezó a aclararse su vista, sintiendo la suavidad del asiento en el vehículo que iban, al lado con Max conduciendo en todo el comunicado.

\- Ya despierta, quiero informarte que estamos a pocos kilómetros de llegar a Acapulco. – Informó el de lentes, Vanessa se frotó sus ojos y estiró sus brazos lo que pudo, ya al frente se podía observar el letrero que señalaba la entrada a Acapulco. – Será mejor que reciba algo a cambio de haber manejado todo el camino para ti.

\- Por supuesto… ya prepararé algo. – Seguía algo somnolienta, continuar con aquellos sueños del pasado es algo que no le sucedía muy frecuente, ya se preguntaba la razón de ello, pero tenía que dejarlo de lado, su misión es más importante por ahora. – Roberto Gutiérrez… él es nuestro próximo objetivo ahora…

\- Será peligroso ¿cierto? Ya parece que es ley el estar al borde de la muerte contigo. – Se lamentó Max. – Ni todo el dinero del mundo hace que valga la pena este trabajo.

\- Si tienes energías para quejarte, entonces mejor sigue conduciendo, ya veremos un sitio donde hospedarnos para empezar con la investigación. – Respondió la rubia. Max soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

Una vez se adentraron a la ciudad, fueron a un hotel de categoría media para hospedarse, para mala suerte de Max, Vanessa pidió una sola habitación para los dos, haciéndose pasar como una pareja que iba de luna de miel y abrazando constantemente al de lentes, causando que sintiera vergüenza, todo sea por gastar menos dinero del que tienen actualmente, tuvo que aguantarlo.

Para ir por la ciudad se cambiaron a ropas más acordes al ambiente. Vanessa llevaba un top floreado junto con una falda media larga de la misma textura y un sombrero, mientras que Max iba con una camisa hawaiana y shorts blancos ligeros con sandalias. Una vez se prepararon, ya comenzaron a andar por las calles.

\- ¿Alguna razón por la que deba acompañarte? – Preguntó Max, Vanessa se aferró a él del brazo, logrando sentir sus pechos.

\- No seas malo, después de todo somos una pareja que estamos de luna de miel. – Comentó la rubia con cierto tono seductor. – Podemos divertirnos un rato mientras tanto~

\- E-Eso ya no funciona conmigo. – Respondió con algo de nervios. – Tus jugarretas no servirán para nada.

\- No eres divertido. – Expresó la agente con molestia. – Dejando de lado los juegos, pasear por la ciudad es la mejor forma de averiguar posibles puntos donde podamos obtener información. Puede que ahora mismo Cancún sea el máximo punto turístico y donde el narcotráfico hace mayores trabajos, pero Acapulco no se queda atrás, después de todo, los turistas estadounidenses les encanta conseguir droga a bajo precio.

Doblaron a una esquina a una calle que estaba bastante llena con mucha gente caminando, en ciertas esquinas se observaban a hombres apoyados en la pared mirando hacia todos lados, Vanessa logró identificar que podían ser vendedores de droga.

\- Justamente en calles tan pobladas como esta es donde pueden observarse muchos vendedores, vamos. – Señaló a Max, este dudó un poco pero no quería quedarse solo por lo que la siguió. Se acercaron hacia uno de los vendedores, haciendo una señal. – Good morning, mi esposo y yo estamos de vacaciones desde América, las playas son bonitas y todo, pero estamos buscando algo más… ya debe saber a qué se refiere.

\- … Sígame. – Fue todo lo que dijo el vendedor mientras empezó a caminar, los dos lo siguieron, moviéndose entre la multitud, terminando de llegar hacia un pequeño callejón que no estaba a la vista de nadie. Una vez el hombre se detuvo, sacó de su gabardina lo que parecía ser un bolso, fue entonces que lo abrió, mostrando distintas bolsas pequeñas. – Aquí tengo todo lo que busca, Marihuana, Cocaína, LSD, puede revisar y escoger lo que necesita.

\- Thanks. – Agradeció Vanessa, Max se limitó a sonreír. – Pero… lo que nosotros estamos buscando es algo… un poco más fuerte, los dos somos consumidores frecuentes de sustancias un poco más fuertes que estas… no es que seamos exigentes con los productos que tiene, es solo que… buscamos algo mejor.

\- … Entiendo… debe ir con un distribuidor más especializado… normalmente, quien controla las redes de la ciudad se mueve constantemente entre hoteles para no ser localizado por lo que será complicado dar con él, pero si desea obtener más información, puede ir a esta dirección. – El vendedor sacó una hoja la cual tenía escrita una dirección. – En ella puede hablar con uno de sus allegados cercanos y conseguirle un mejor producto.

\- Oh great, eso era lo que esperábamos, gracias por la información. – Se despidió Vanessa mientras salían del callejón. – Ese fue un pequeño avance.

\- ¿Estás segura? Esto de por sí ya es muy peligroso. – La rubia soltó una pequeña risa por la ignorancia de su acompañante.

\- Deberías saber, mientras más poder e influencia tenga alguien en un territorio, mejores serán sus productos, es por eso que debemos movernos para poder llegar a Roberto Gutiérrez, siempre que busquemos exigir mejores productos, poco a poco llegaremos con él.

\- Ojalá pueda ser así, esto será muy agotador.

\- No seas así, por mientras igual deberíamos disfrutar un poco de estar aquí, ir a la playa tal vez, seguro te gustaría verme en traje de baño. – Soltó un guiño, Max se imaginó por unos segundos como se vería la agente en traje de baño, alejándolo en ese mismo instante. – Lo imaginaste ¿no? Qué lindo eres.

\- … En serio, eres insufrible cuando te pones en ese plan. – La rubia soltó una pequeña risa.

* * *

Para comer algo, fueron a un restaurante de mariscos, esperando ya su comida, Vanessa revisaba su celular por mientras en internet, buscando noticias de cualquier tipo, ahí Max le observaba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Ves algo por casualidad?

\- No es nada… - Comentó con voz suave, justamente revisaba noticias de desaparecidos o gente que fue encontrada. – Es algo… que me gusta ver de vez en cuando…

\- … Si no te importa ¿podrías decirme? Ahora somos compañeros… bueno, más bien me obligaste a traerme aquí, pero se entiende la idea. – Vanessa le vio con cierto asombro para luego reír. - ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- No es nada, puedes ser bastante atento y amable cuando quieres. – Al escuchar eso, Max se sonrojó un poco. – Aprecio la preocupación que tienes… supongo que no te importará escuchar mi aburrida historia.

\- Para nada, puedes hablar. – Le dio el paso, Vanessa asintió.

\- Es una historia que se remonta de mi niñez… podrás saber, no siempre fui como soy actualmente, de pequeña era un poco más tímida, cerrada y sin mucha confianza, pensé que estaba destinada a tener un trabajo aburrido o ser una simple ama de casa, por lo menos esos fueron mis pensamientos hasta que conocí a cierto niño… ese niño fue lo que puedo llamar verdaderamente un amigo, alguien que tenía un sueño bastante definido para su futuro y que quería realizar con todas sus fuerzas… él quería hacer un verdadero milagro.

\- ¿Un milagro? – Preguntó Max con muchas interrogantes.

\- Es algo ambiguo ¿no? Él buscaba encontrar una forma de cambiar el mundo desde la raíz, crear algo que sea de ayuda para todos y causar un gran impacto en la sociedad. En un principio me pareció algo raro, incluso repelente, pero conforme más lo fui conociendo, llegué a saber que sus intenciones eran verdaderas. De ese modo lo apoyé en todo lo que necesitaba, pude observar sus progresos en busca de ese milagro que tanto quería conseguir, al menos fue así hasta la universidad… - Bajó su mirada. – Llegó el momento de graduarnos, no logró conseguir nada, pero no dejó que eso lo desanimara, él iba a continuar, aunque dijo que iba a viajar a otra ciudad para intentar conseguir fondos y seguir, le propuse que lo acompañaría pero dijo que quería hacerlo por sus propios méritos, fue en ese entonces que nos separamos y nunca volví a saber algo de él, incluso creo que está desaparecido… esa es una razón por la cual me volví agente del FBI, quizás podría localizarlo aprovechando las redes, pero no lo he conseguido.

Max se mantuvo en silencio escuchando su historia, podía saber que ella estaba hablando de forma sincera, se veía en sus ojos que tenía sentimientos por esos recuerdos, le hacían poner una sonrisa triste. Sin pensarlo mucho, sujetó sus manos, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

\- Es bastante inspirador que te hayas esforzado mucho por alguien, acaso ese chico ¿estabas enamorada de él?

\- No realmente. – Expresó Vanessa como si fuera algo normal. – Le tengo bastante aprecio, pero ambos conocíamos bien nuestros lugares, él jamás iba a dejar que cosas como el amor y las relaciones se metieran con su sueño, lo entendí bien y por eso ambos seguimos como amigos durante todo ese tiempo. Es increíble que a mi edad siga siendo soltera y no haya tenido una relación. – Soltó una pequeña risa, Max igual, pero un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

\- Y.… bueno ¿no estás realmente interesada en tener una relación con alguien? Solo digo.

\- He estado bastante ocupada con mi trabajo que el pensamiento jamás se me pasó por la mente… la verdad, no tengo idea de qué hacer una vez busca jubilarme de mi trabajo, claro que faltan muchos años para que llegue ese momento, pero si… quizás formar una familia podría estar entre mis planes.

\- Ya veo… - Max apretó el puño en victoria por debajo de la mesa. - ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos el resto del día para divertirnos? Falta mucho tiempo y relajarte podría ayudarte un poco.

\- … Puede que tengas razón… me gustaría. – Vanessa sonrió de forma que la hizo verse hermosa, Max se sonrojó al verla.

\- Excelente… iremos a la playa una vez terminemos de comer ¿bien?

\- Claro.

Las playas de Acapulco están mayormente llenas de mucha gente, los hoteles terminan contando con sus propias playas privadas para sus clientes que son las que más se llena, ir buscando por una con poca multitud es un poco complicado. Por lo menos en ciertas zonas alejadas si es posible no encontrar mucha gente o que esté prácticamente vacía.

Max se dio a la tarea de buscar una de estas playas solitarias para que solo estén ambos, fue un trabajo duro que le tomó unas cuantas horas de buscar en internet, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Un terreno que nadie ha proclamado y que tiene una playa oculta, de ese modo, una hora de viaje en auto y luego caminar fue el precio por ello, pero finalmente llegaron.

\- Wow. – Vanessa observó la belleza de la playa que tenían enfrente, totalmente limpia, sin casas, edificios u otras construcciones, la pura arena blanca, el mar azul agitado por pequeñas olas, todo se observaba tan tranquilo. – Te luciste al encontrar este sitio.

\- Todo sea por divertirnos. – Se regocijó por su trabajo bien hecho. – Iré a llevar las cosas para acomodarlas, puedes cambiarte aquí. – La rubia asintió. Max recogió la toalla, hielera y demás para llevarlo a la orilla, encontrar un buen sitio donde asentarse, al menos no fue tan difícil, encontró una palmera que proporcionaba buena sombra, dejando todo ahí y acomodando, la hielera abierta con unas cuantas latas de cerveza, preparar para una pequeña fogata y cocinar algo de carne que estaba ahí igual, todo se encontraba listo. – Excelente.

\- ¡Hey, ya estoy lista! – Escuchó a Vanessa, acercarse, volteó a verla para encontrarse con una vista que le dejó sin habla. - ¿Qué tal? Me veo bien ¿no?

Vanessa llevaba puesto un bikini de dos piezas blanco, su cabello estada atado por una coleta y llevaba un pasador de flores. Max no sabía que decir al estar frente a ella, ya había observado que tenía una excelente figura, pero ahora que la tenía de esa forma, se quedó totalmente mudo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso te dejé sin habla? – Puso una sonrisa burlona, el de lentes agitó su cabeza.

\- N-No es eso… te ves muy linda.

\- Gracias~ - Sonrió la rubia. – Si ya tienes todos preparado, no deberíamos perder el tiempo e ir rápido.

\- Por supuesto, pero primero hay que ponernos el bloqueador. – Sacó la botella de bloqueador.

\- Es verdad… ¿no te importaría ponerme en la espalda? No podría alcanzar ahí sola. – Al escuchar eso, Max se puso nervioso.

\- Por supuesto… recuéstate. – La rubia obedeció, se recostó en la toalla de frente para que el castaño pudiera empezar. Logró observar toda la zona de su espalda, se veía muy firme y delicada, bajando hasta sus glúteos bien levantados y formados, así como sus suaves muslos, no podía quitarles la vista de encima. – (No te distraigas, debo seguir con esto)

Aplicó loción en su mano y empezó a pasarla por la espalda de Vanessa, se sentía suave al tacto, llegaba a escuchar unos pequeños gemidos provenir de ella, causando que se desconcentre, simplemente, el hecho de estar aplicándole bloqueador a una mujer como ella era sinónimo de estar en el cielo, un espacio que solo los dos compartían.

\- ¿Puedes bajar un poco más? También lo necesito en mis glúteos. – Informó la rubia, Max no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, pero no podía negarse. Sus manos se fueron acercando cada vez más a la zona mientras empezó a tragar saliva, su mente empezó a tener pensamientos de que estaba bien tocarla, después de todo Vanessa le estaba dando vía libre a hacerlo, pero igual no quería abusar de su confianza y ser tachado de pervertido por tocarla en su trasero, ese pequeño debate moral se estaba conjurando en su cabeza. – Oye, no te detengas, que ya quiero ir al agua.

\- Lo siento. – Al final todo se decidió en un "YOLO". Empezó a aplicar justamente en los glúteos de la rubia, sentía la suavidad de esa zona en sus manos y realmente lo estaba disfrutando con todo su ser, casi que su mente se ponía en blanco de la fortuna que estaba sintiendo. Finalmente terminó, Vanessa ya se levantó para aplicarse ella misma en otras zonas.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Acaso disfrutaste tocar de mi cuerpo? – Puso una sonrisa burlona, Max desvió su mirada de la vergüenza.

\- N-No es que lo hiciera, tu misma me pediste que te aplicara el bloqueador.

\- No hay necesidad de ser tímido, estamos nosotros dos en esta playa, solos y sin nadie más que pueda vernos, así que puedes desatar todos tus pensamientos sin miedo alguno.

\- Mejor no digas nada más, debemos disfrutar de la playa ¿no?

\- Por supuesto, solo déjame aplicarte bloqueador a ti también, en agradecimiento por habérmelo hecho. – Sonrió la rubia, Max soltó un suspiro y dejó que ella igual le pusiera de la loción.

Una vez terminó, ya finalmente fueron al mar, Vanessa disfrutaba de la fría y cristalina agua en sus pies, mientras corría por ahí sonriendo y divirtiéndose, Max le siguió por detrás, observando como ella sonreía, era como una niña la cual era su primera vez en una playa, con el agua revoloteando a su alrededor, dándole un brillo en su cuerpo, el castaño realmente disfrutaba de la vista… eso fue hasta que fue salpicado en su rostro.

\- No te duermas. – Empezó a reír la rubia, Max sintió una vena en su frente, ya furioso, empezó su contraataque contra la rubia, lanzando más agua, ella se cubría mientras empezaba a reír y ser perseguida. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eres tan debilucho para alcanzarme?

\- ¡No te creas que soy débil, ya verás! – Expresó enojado. Así siguieron por un buen rato.

El sol empezó a ocultarse, los dos estaban sentados bajo aquella palmera, Max estaba agotado luego de haber hecho todo ese ejercicio al cual no estaba muy acostumbrado, en cambio, Vanessa seguía bastante fresca.

\- Como rayos… puedes seguir… bien… - Habló entre respiros, la rubia sonrió.

\- Ser agente te hace pasar por mucho ejercicio y trabajo físico, es algo normal cuando aspirar a trabajar para el organismo. – Respondió. En ese momento abrió una lata de cerveza para beber un poco, los dos estaban observando al frente, las olas seguían rugiendo un poco mientras el sol se iba ocultando en el atardecer. – Te agradezco por lo hecho en este día, fue muy divertido.

\- No fue nada… debíamos de aprovechar. – Ya se recuperó, Vanessa le pasó una lata la cual aceptó, abriéndola para beber. – Mañana seguiremos teniendo el trabajo de localizar al jefe del narcotráfico de esta ciudad.

\- Es verdad… quizás un momento como este era lo que necesitaba, las cosas han estado tensas que desde que llegué a este país, entre todo el peligro, escapar y las persecuciones, no es algo que cualquiera pueda soportar.

\- Eres una mujer bastante ruda, cualquier hombre no tendría el valor de seguirte el ritmo. – Expresó Max, ganándose un pequeño golpe en su hombro por parte de la rubia.

\- Eso fue malo. – Expresó con un puchero, para ya luego sonreír. – Además, tú estás aquí, has logrado seguir mi ritmo y no mostraste intimidado por nada de lo que he hecho… eso ya habla bastante bien de tu persona.

\- Bueno… no tengo muchas opciones, y estar contigo es lo más seguro para mí. – Vanessa puso una sonrisa suave al verlo, el castaño se puso nervioso. - ¿Vanessa?

\- … Finalmente has dicho mi nombre en mucho tiempo. – Se acercó poco a poco hacia él, Max ya podía sentir como la tenía muy de cerca. – Aprecié bastante bien este tiempo que tuvimos juntos, ahora siento que estamos un poco más unidos.

\- B-Bueno, eso es verdad, pero… estás demasiado cerca ¿no crees?

\- ¿Y? ¿Acaso eso importa? – Se relamió los labios. – Me has llegado a demostrar mucho acerca de tu persona, supongo que eso ha permitido que me esté sintiendo de esta forma hacia ti.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso yo? – le calló con un dedo. Vanessa entonces hizo algo, se acercó justo para depositarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Max no supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

\- Primero terminemos esta misión, ya después podremos hablar del resto ¿entendido? – Max asintió estando totalmente abobado, Vanessa soltó una risa por lo lindo que se veía. Ya entonces empezaron a recoger todo para irse, pronto caería la noche y debían regresar al hotel. La misión no ha terminado, aún faltaba localizar al jefe del narcotráfico de la ciudad y así obtener la siguiente pista para moverse.

* * *

**Escribir acerca de Vanessa si que me encanta y pues este cap fue un poco más relajado, algo de playa, ya el siguiente se viene a lo que fueron a hacer justo ahí, momento de realizar la operación, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	25. Noche de subasta

Llegó la noche, Vanessa se puso un vestido nocturno para poder ir al sitio que el vendedor les señaló, de esa forma deberían acercarse más a Roberto Gutiérrez, una vez terminó, salió de la habitación, encontrando a Max el cual ya llevaba un traje negro, la rubia sonrió.

\- Te ves bien.

\- Igualmente… según la información que nos dio, se realiza una fiesta en aquel hotel ¿no?

\- Así es… según parece, se realiza una especie de fiesta disfrazada, en realidad lo que se hacen son subastas para conseguir droga de alto nivel, supongo que es de esperarse. – Se encogió de hombros la agente.

\- No debemos perder el tiempo entonces. – Los dos salieron de la habitación para ir al destino, por si acaso la agente guardó un arma debajo de su vestido, más en específico entre sus piernas, donde no la podrían revisar y tendría una excusa para hacerlo, Max le observó de forma inexpresiva.

\- … ¿Qué? Debo aprovechar cualquier punto ciego para guardar armas.

\- Da gracias que ya estoy acostumbrado a tus locuras. – La rubia soltó una pequeña risa.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al hotel, se observaban distintos autos de lujo en el estacionamiento, bajando gente con trajes extremadamente caros y acompañados de hermosas mujeres, no era de más decir que había gente de mucho dinero y narcotraficantes entre todos ellos. Bajaron frente a la puerta y le entregaron las llaves a un empleado para que se encargara del vehículo, ya entonces empezaron a caminar a la entrada del hotel.

\- Buenas noches ¿vienen a la fiesta? – Habló otro empleado del hotel, la rubia asintió.

\- Un trabajador de las calles nos dijo que aquí podríamos obtener lo que buscamos, espero no les moleste a otras personas que vienen a esta fiesta.

\- No se preocupe, la fiesta está abierta al público y todo aquel que desee asistir, puede entrar sin problemas.

\- Muchas gracias. – Agradeció la rubia junto a Max. Empezaron a caminar para entrar a la sala y realmente era como una gran fiesta, muchos meseros caminando y sirviendo copas de licor o champaña, comida en mesas con aperitivos de todo tipo, mayormente caros como caviar y mucha gente hablando entre ellos, sabiendo la noción que son criminales y gente extremadamente rica la que estaba asistiendo. – Debemos mezclarnos con el ambiente de momento, al menos hasta que empiece la subasta, ya ahí me pondré a trabajar.

\- Entendido. – Afirmó Max. Avanzaron hacia una de las mesas con aperitivos para poder comer un poco, al menos el castaño estaba con ello, Vanessa revisaba a sus alrededores, encontraba mucha gente que al menos ha visto entre la lista de buscados del FBI, pero ese no era su objetivo actual, sino debía hacer contacto con Roberto Gutiérrez, estaba cien por ciento segura de que iba a asistir ahí o quizás era el organizador.

\- Ey muñeca. – Como era de esperarse, un hombre se acercó a ella, de barba media larga y portando una chaqueta de cuero azul que se observaba cara. – Hay muchas mujeres hermosas aquí, pero veo un brillo especial en tu persona, no eres como esas otras que se operan las tetas para llamar la atención.

\- Supongo que puedes decirlo así. – Sonrió suavemente la rubia. – Soy una simple turista que anda en busca de buen producto, por esa razón estamos mi marido y yo.

\- Ya veo… siendo una novata en estas subastas, no puede que llegues bastante lejos contra los peces gordos, después de todo Mr. Gutiérrez y sus allegados son quienes acaparan todo el buen producto.

\- Oh… y acaso ¿podría saber un poco más de este Mr. Gutiérrez? – Preguntó Vanessa, esperando saber más información sobre su ubicación.

\- Por supuesto, el mayormente tiene un camerino separado del resto de invitados, como es alguien con trato VIP y maneja la mayor parte de las acciones en la ciudad, tiene muchos trabajadores camuflados entre los invitados para comprar el producto. No conozco donde se ubica este camerino, pero si hay varios caminos resguardados por agentes de seguridad, seguro uno de ellos debe encontrarse.

\- Aprecio la información, procuraré que mi esposo y yo no perdamos ante él.

\- Mucha suerte con ello preciosa. – Se despidió el hombre con un beso en la mano de Vanessa. La rubia volteó a ver a Max.

\- Ya tenemos una pista… ¿puedo contar contigo para que estés en la subasta? No es necesario que ofertes nada, conque solo hagas acto de presencia mientras yo busco a nuestro objetivo.

\- Me parece bien, mientras más alejado del peligro, mejor por mí. – Vanessa sonrió suavemente.

* * *

La subasta estaba a minutos de empezar, los invitados fueron a sentarse justo frente a las sillas donde se ubicaba el escenario, Max fue a posicionarse ahí mientras Vanessa empezaría su parte del trabajo.

Una vez todos los invitados estaban ahí, la rubia empezó a caminar por los alrededores, buscando acercarse de forma disimulada hacia uno de esos pasillos resguardados por la seguridad. Observando hombres de negro bloqueando aquellos caminos, tenía que usar una excusa para acercarse, de ese modo buscó desarreglarse un poco el cabello y empezar a caminar tambaleándose y apoyada de la pared.

\- Ah… estoy tan ebria… - Caminó hasta llegar hacia los hombres. – Oigan… donde está el baño.

\- Señorita, este no es un sitio donde pueda estar. – Habló uno de ellos, entonces Vanessa se apoyó en su pecho. - ¿Eh?

\- Lo lamento… parece que bebí demasiado, no le importa que pueda ayudarme ¿verdad? – Preguntó ella teniendo las mejillas rojas, el hombre fácilmente podría ver el escote sobresalir de ella, causando que trague saliva.

\- E-Esto… lo lamento señorita, pero tengo un trabajo que hacer y… - No pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió un dolor en el abdomen, Vanessa logró golpearlo con fuerza para derribarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Su compañero se mostró sorprendido, buscando actuar y sacar su arma pero la rubia fue más rápida; levantó la pierna para patearlo justo en el costado de su cabeza, la fuerza hizo que el guardia impactara fuertemente con la pared, noqueándolo al instante.

\- Eso no fue muy complicado. – Comentó la rubia volviéndose a arreglar y sacando el arma de su escondite. – Ahora veamos si nuestro invitado está por aquí.

Mientras tanto, Max estaba en su asiento, llevaba una paleta con un número en caso de que quiera ofrecer alguna suma en la subasta aunque en realidad no iba a usarla de nada, quería mantener un perfil bajo.

\- Ey hombre. – Vio a su lado, ahí estaba el mismo sujeto con el cual Vanessa habló hace poco. - ¿No está tu esposa aquí? Se perderá el evento.

\- E-Esto… ella necesita ir al baño, parece que bebió demasiado.

\- Jajaja ya entiendo, una lástima, pero debo admitirlo, tienes una mujer bastante ardiente. – Sonrió el hombre, Max se forzó a hacer lo mismo. – Seguro que, manteniendo a alguien como ella, debes ser alguien de mucho dinero ¿Cuántos terrenos tienes?

\- Bueno… mantengo como unos diez terrenos en… Kansas, sí, tengo granjas secretas que entregan por todo el país.

\- Ya entiendo, no he escuchado nada acerca de granjas secretas en Kansas, pero igual todos prefieren mantener sus negocios en alto secreto. Solo espero una buena subasta y que gane el mejor. – Ofreció su mano, Max hizo lo mismo. Ya entonces las luces se apagaron y un solo foco iluminó en el escenario, apareciendo un hombre trajeado.

\- Bienvenidos sean todos a esta subasta especial, seré su anfitrión por esta noche y les prometo que solo se subastarán los mejores productos que han salido de los laboratorios subterráneos más prestigiosos del mundo, sin más que decir, empecemos. – La gente empezó a rugir de la emoción por la subasta, Max solo pudo hacerse chiquito al sentirse fuera de lugar, estaba mintiendo y solo hacía de ocupar espacio. – Empecemos con el primer producto: Esta mezcla especial hecha de hierbas encontradas en la isla de Tanzania tienen una propiedad que promete ofrecer la máxima sensación a quien la use, se administra vía inyección y ya se ha usado por lo que no hay peligro, comienza la subasta en diez mil dólares.

\- Dale hombre, empieza a ofertar. – Lo quiso animar el hombre a su lado, Max sonrió nerviosamente.

\- (Vanessa… por favor, termina pronto)

* * *

La rubia caminaba cuidadosamente por los pasillos, procurando no encontrarse con alguien y le terminen delatando. Revisando las esquinas para ver que no haya nadie y seguir avanzando.

\- (Los pasillos de este hotel sí que son grandes, espero encontrar algún punto de referencia)

Empezó a escuchar pisadas, buscó rápidamente un sitio donde esconderse, pero un pasillo no tiene realmente lugares para que alguien pudiera guardarse, solamente cortinas y ventanas, pensando rápido no tuvo otra opción más que ir detrás de una cortina y levantar los pies para que no sobresalgan mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

\- Rápido, el camerino 58 del señor Gutiérrez anda pidiendo más alcohol. – Comentó un empleado mientras corría con un carrito.

\- Entendido. – Habló otro yendo lo más rápido que podía, ya entonces que se alejaron, Vanessa salió de su escondite.

\- Camerino 58 entonces… - Grabó el número en su memoria mientras continuó con el avance.

Vanessa avanzó por los pasillos observando los números en las puertas hasta dar con la de su objetivo, al menos veía que no muchas de ellas tenían guardias por lo que no estaba muy cerca de ella.

\- ¡Oye! – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, quedándose quieta, pudo sentir el frío metal tocar la piel de su espalda. - ¿Quién eres? Este pasillo está cerrado al público.

\- Esto… lo lamento, me perdí. – Respondió la rubia manteniendo las manos arriba.

\- Eso no puede ser, hay guardias resguardando la entrada a este pasillo, a menos que…

Vanessa reaccionó rápidamente, dando un codazo hacia atrás en el abdomen de su captor, este se retorció del dolor mientras la rubia soltó una patada para desarmarlo.

\- Tu… maldita perra. – El guardia se levantó para empezar a soltar golpes, pero eran demasiado lentos y fáciles de prever por lo que no era problema para Vanessa. Esta ya contraatacó con golpes de palma abierta a las articulaciones del guardia el cual sentía dolor agudo donde golpeaba, de forma seguida la agente dio una vuelta y levantó el pie de forma horizontal, pateando al guardia en el estómago, este voló hacia la pared la cual impactó con fuerza, cayendo ya noqueado.

\- Lo lamento, pero no doy servicio gratis para ver debajo de mi vestido. – Sonrió la rubia.

Continuando con revisar los camerinos, estaba ya en los números cincuenta, estaba cerca por lo que debía tener cuidado, fue entonces que pudo verlo. El camerino 58 estaba justo en una esquina y observó dos guardias en la puerta, como era de esperarse fue lo que pensó la rubia. Tenía que actuar y llegar ahí de forma silenciosa, o simplemente entrar con todo sin importar las consecuencias.

\- … Como sea. – Sacó su arma y apuntó justo en la esquina donde estaba escondida, se aseguró que tuviera el dispositivo silenciador y apuntó. Apretando el gatillo, confirmó que dio en su objetivo, la pierna de uno de los guardias.

\- ¡Que rayos! – Exclamó el otro al ver a su compañero caer al suelo adolorido y con sangre saliendo de su pierna. - ¡Quien mierdas disparó!

\- Fui yo. – No pudo reaccionar cuando la rubia saltó y lanzó una patada giratoria al guardia justo en el rostro, este giró sobre su propio eje un par de ocasiones antes de caer al suelo de forma pesada, ya entonces igual decidió noquear al otro con un golpe en la nuca. Una vez pudo deshabilitar a los dos guardias, Vanessa observó la puerta que tenía el número "58" impreso en ella, agarró la perilla para abrirla.

La sala era lujosa, de color rojo totalmente, había muebles de color vino a los costados, cortinas lujosas y un candelabro colgando en medio, una gran pantalla de plasma al otro de la habitación y una cama matrimonial, justo en medio se encontraba una silla que estaba de espaldas a ella.

\- Bueno… supongo que podía haber esperado algo como esto. – Escuchó hablar una voz anciana, un hombre se levantó de aquel asiento en medio de la habitación para voltear a ver a Vanessa. Se notaba que ya tenía su edad, arrugas en el rostro y sin cabello en la parte frontal de su cabeza, solo a los lados y de color grisáceo. – Me llamo Roberto Gutiérrez, supongo que debo tener algo valioso para ti como para haberte tomado las molestias de acabar con mis guardias.

\- Eso puede asegurarlo Mr. Roberto. – Habló suavemente la rubia sin perder la calma, no podía relajarse que quizás haya algún guardia escondido.

\- No hay necesidad de tanta precaución, me encuentro aquí solo, no hay nadie más, tampoco debes preocuparse por francotiradores, no soy tan quisquilloso con ello. – Soltó una pequeña risa el anciano. Vanessa no podía confiar totalmente, decidió cerrar la puerta del camerino y ponerle seguro, quedando ya los dos solos ahí.

\- Necesito que me responda unas cuantas preguntas… relacionadas con Miracle Corp. – Ante la mención de aquella compañía, Roberto mostró un pequeño asombro en su rostro antes de volver a relajarse.

\- Entiendo… en algún momento, esto debía de suceder ¿Qué necesitas saber acerca de ellos?

\- Todo lo que sepa, la ubicación de su sede central, jefes internos, accionarios, toda la información que tenga sobre ellos.

\- Parece que pides demasiado, señorita. – El anciano empezó a servirse un vaso de licor para tomar. – Tengo lazos cercanos con la compañía, eso es algo que no puede negarse, pero tampoco es que sepa mucho o lo que realmente quieres. Son gente muy cuidadosa y no sueltan información secreta a cualquiera… sin embargo, si tengo idea de un lugar donde he tratado con ellos antes y en persona.

\- Dígame donde es. – Ordenó seriamente la rubia.

\- No es más que un pequeño edificio ubicado en Nayarit, está bastante escondido por lo que nadie sospecha que es de Miracle Corp, seguro si vas ahí, puedas obtener las respuestas que necesites.

\- Entendido… gracias por su colaboración. – Vanessa estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó a Roberto hablar.

\- Espere un momento.

\- ¿Necesita algo más? – Preguntó ella.

\- Solo quiero saber algo… ¿Qué es lo que quiere con ellos?

\- … Desmantelar la compañía de una vez por todas, todo debido a que es mi trabajo… como parte del FBI.

\- Ya veo… no me queda más que desearle suerte jovencita… y gracias por ser amable.

\- El gusto es mutuo. – Ya Vanessa salió del camerino para regresar por donde vino, no obtuvo realmente la información que buscaba pero ya estaba más cerca de cumplir su objetivo y misión.

* * *

\- ¡10 millones de dólares y vendido! – Un mazo golpeó la mesa mientras señalaban a Max el cual se le observaba muy cansado.

\- ¡500 millones de dólares! Hombre, estás loco. – Empezó a reír el hombre a su lado, el castaño apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

\- Todo esto… es porque me obligabas a ofertar… - Ya casi sentía que se le iba a salir el alma del cuerpo, realmente no tenía ese dinero y seguro lo iban a matar por ofertar una cantidad que no tiene. Ya en ese momento pudo ver a Vanessa al costado que le señalaba que terminó. – Esto… ¿me permites un momento? Tengo que ir al baño rápido.

\- Claro hombre, déjame tu paleta. – Sonrió el de barba, así Max se apresuró con todas sus fuerzas para ir con Vanessa.

\- ¿Qué tal la subasta? – Sonrió la rubia, claramente Max estaba agotado.

\- Vámonos de aquí rápido, no quiero morir cuando sepan que no tengo 500 millones para pagar.

\- Parece que te divertirse mucho. – Soltó una risa. – Tenemos un próximo destino, iremos a Nayarit.

\- No me digas… ya sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. – Soltó un suspiro de agotamiento.

\- Ve el lado bueno, seguiremos viajando un poco más, y hay estados por pasar para hacer algo de turismo, después de todo eres mi marido y somos turistas. – Soltó un guiño.

\- Eso es solo un teatro para esta ocasión, no te seguiré el juego. – Expresó cruzándose de brazos, aunque internamente deseaba que fuera así.

\- Muy bien, vámonos. – Dicho eso, los dos salieron del hotel, recibiendo las llaves del vehículo por parte del empleado. Subiendo al vehículo para alejarse lo más posible. Max se dejó recostar en el asiento mientras conducía.

\- Quiero dormir… y no despertar nunca más.

\- Lo hiciste bien por hoy, te mereces un buen descanso, así ya mañana a la primera hora estaremos partiendo.

\- Claro… pero antes ¿no podremos tener un buen desayuno? Escuché que servirán huevos en el buffet de mañana.

\- Claro, podemos disfrutar un poco más. – Sonrió Vanessa. No obtuvo lo que buscaba pero estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguirlo, el próximo sitio a ir es Nayarit, esperaba que ahí pudiera obtener lo que busca y acabar definitivamente.

* * *

**El viaje de Vanessa continuará, aún tiene mucho que descubrir y se verá ya pronto, en el próximo cap volveremos con Ramón, nuevamente tendremos unos caps autoconclusivos antes de pasar al siguiente arco, y digo que cosas pensadas para estos caps, puesto que unos serán especiales antes de ir con la siguiente chica, ya digo que lo tengo todo en mente y creo que saldrá bien, por el momento pueden esperar. Saludos.**


	26. Festival deportivo

Ramón se levantó a gusto. Luego de haber logrado resolver el problema de Natsuki, ella ahora vive con Sayori en su casa para apoyarse mutuamente, eso al menos significa que ella no volverá a estar sola y su depresión jamás volverá a salir, tener un poyo es lo que más requiere y la pequeña es suficiente para que pueda estar feliz, al menos eso significa que volverá a tener paz ya en su hogar.

Al menos eso pensó hasta hace unos minutos.

\- Buenos días Ramón. – Sayori estaba en su cocina, con un mantel puesto encima y preparando el desayuno, en la sala se encontraba Natsuki sentada esperando a que la comida esté lista. El moreno no dijo nada, no tenía razón por la cual quejarse siendo que ellas dos son amigas valiosas para él, pudo salvarlas, así que hacerlas felices es lo menos que puede permitirse. – El desayuno estará listo pronto, espero te encante comer de mi hamburguesa.

\- Lo estoy esperando. – Sonrió, ya totalmente vestido con el uniforme, fue a la sala a sentarse junto con Natsuki. - ¿Qué tal Natsuki? ¿Pudiste dormir tranquila en casa de Sayori?

\- ¿Eso crees? – Se veía gruñona, como casi todos los días. – No sé cómo alguien puede soportarla en las noches, no dejó de abrazarme durante toda la noche cuando quise ir a tomar agua… ¿Cómo la aguantas?

\- Te acostumbras, yo igual viví lo mismo cuando dormimos juntos. – Al escuchar eso, la pequeña soltó una exclamación fuerte, aunque se cayó para que Sayori no escuché.

\- ¡U-Ustedes durmieron juntos! – Exclamó teniendo sus mejillas rojas. - ¿Cuándo? No puede que ser que hayan hecho… eso… - Le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo, Ramón tenía una sonrisa burlona.

\- Sé muy bien lo que estás pensando… solamente dormimos en la misma cama, no hicimos esas cosas. – Saber eso la alivió un poco. – Sayori es demasiado pura como para que me atreva a ponerle una mano encima, por eso solo me limitó a molestarla con mi humor pervertido.

\- Eso tampoco ayuda ¿sabes? – Exclamó Natsuki con las mejillas infladas. – Maldita sea Sayori… te me adelantaste… - Mencionó en voz baja.

\- Pero ahora observo que ya eres más feliz. – Natsuki volteó a verle al rostro. – Anteriormente te veías decaída y triste, ahora las cosas irán mejorando para ti que no tienes que volver a sufrir, eso es lo importante.

\- … Es verdad… - Cruzó sus rodillas, recostando su cabeza sobre ellas. – No tengo idea de qué pasó y cómo fue que papá desapareció… todo este tiempo creí que él podría cambiar y volver a ser el padre amoroso que conocí, sigo creyendo eso, aunque ahora él no está… puede ser una basura, pero no deja de ser mi padre y que lo quiera mucho.

\- Será algo duro de superar, pero recuerda que no estás sola, están Sayori, yo y las otras del club, todo saldrá bien. – Al escuchar eso, Natsuki sonrió, dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro al mexicano.

\- Si ese es tu intento para coquetear conmigo, déjame decirte que lo haces mal. – Soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Quien dice que trato de coquetearte, tú fuiste quien me besó de repente anoche. – Al recordar eso, la pequeña se sonrojó completamente.

\- No digas eso en voz alta… si Sayori se entera…

\- Mis labios están sellados, a menos que quieras hacerlo tú misma con otro. – Levantaba las cejas de forma sugerente, Natsuki no pudo aguantar, expulsando humo de su cabeza mientras que Ramón reía divertido. – Pasando a otro asunto, hoy es el festival deportivo. – Al escuchar eso, Natsuki se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá.

\- Rayos… detesto el festival deportivo, ni siquiera soy atlética… ¿no puedo quedarme en casa hoy?

\- Sayori no aceptaría eso. – Respondió el castaño. – Además ¿Qué hay de malo con hacer deporte? Me mantengo en forma corriendo en las noches.

\- Eres un tramposo por ejercitarte, yo soy pequeña… y débil… claramente este evento no es para mí.

\- Dale una oportunidad, te estaré apoyando, aunque estemos en clases distintas y compitamos. – Natsuki se encontraba mirando al suelo, ya entonces parecía un poco más alegre.

\- Bueno… si lo dices de esa forma, quizás me esfuerce un poco… pero no por ti, eso tenlo en claro. – Se cruzó de brazos, Ramón sonrió.

El desayuno estuvo listo y comieron, después de ello ya fueron al instituto hablando en el camino. Ese día era especial justamente por el anteriormente mencionado festival deportivo, una serie de competencias deportivas que se realizan entre salones, incluso hay un evento que incluye a los clubs que existen dentro del campus. Justamente cayendo ese día, era algo obligatorio la asistencia y participación por lo que nadie podía quedarse fuera de un evento.

El método para decidir a los participantes en los diversos eventos se realizó a través de una rifa, de ese modo Ramón acabó participando en casi tres eventos incluyendo el propio que tendrán del club, mientras que Sayori solo fue con uno.

Ya por ahí de un par de horas después, estaba dando comienzo al evento, el moreno se encontraba con ropa ligera de gimnasia mientras observaba el panorama con emoción.

\- Esto es el verdadero espíritu escolar japonés… se siente grandioso vivirlo en primera fila.

\- Ramón. – Sayori se acercó a él, llevando igual su ropa de gimnasia que consistía de una playera blanca ligera y pantaloncillos, teniendo una cinta amarilla alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. – Los eventos están a punto de empezar ¿en cuales participarás?

\- Bueno, me tocó la carrera de 200 metros, la búsqueda de objetos y el lanzamiento de pelotas de metal.

\- Menos mal solo tengo la carrera de 100 metros. – Sonrió la pelirrosa. – Correré con Natsuki, ella igual me dijo que participará en aquel evento.

\- Ya veo, las apoyaré a las dos ¿Qué hay de Yuri y Monika?

\- Yuri me dijo que estará en la carrera de relevos, le tocó algo de mala suerte… y Monika será la comentarista oficial del evento, no participará en ninguno hasta el evento de los clubes.

\- Ya veo… así que será una batalla de caballería… interesante. – Sonrió Ramón, sabía muy bien de ese tipo de evento pero había algo más que le interesaba de él… quien fuera a ser el jinete, tendría el honor de tocar su trasero.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en algo pervertido? – Preguntó la pelirrosa con rostro inexpresivo, el moreno negó rápidamente.

\- Solamente tengo en mente que ganaremos ese evento, hay que poner en alto el nombre del club.

\- Es verdad. – Expresó ella con emoción. – Buena suerte en los eventos.

\- Igualmente. – Ya de ese modo cada quien fue por su lado al momento de empezar.

\- Sean bienvenidos al festival deportivo número 50, espero puedan disfrutar de las pruebas que presentaremos el día de hoy y se diviertan en familia. – Se escuchó a Monika hablar a través del altavoz. – Mi nombre es Monika y seré la encargada de comentar durante todo el evento, espero puedan disfrutar de una agradable mañana y que todos se esfuercen en las diferentes pruebas que se estarán realizando, buena suerte a todos.

Ramón ya se encontraba listo para su primera prueba, la carrera de 200 metros estaba por comenzar y ya estaba en la línea de salida junto al resto de participantes. Pudo observar a Sayori animarle con bastante energía desde el comienzo, cosa que le puso alegre, también observó a Natsuki y Yuri en sus respectivos equipos, asintió mientras ya estaba posicionado.

Sonó el disparo con el cual empezó a correr. Ramón no aceleró desde un inicio, si de algo tenía indicios de las carreras es que ir con todo desde el principio solo causa que te agotes rápidamente antes de terminar, por esa razón fue tranquilo al empezar aunque estaba yendo en quinto lugar, escuchaba los gritos de Sayori de su nombre y demás, eso le daba energías moralmente pero necesitaba tomárselo con calma.

Justamente cuando observó que el primero lugar comenzó a bajar velocidad fue el momento, ya iban en una curva que estaba a la mitad del tramo recorrido, un buen momento en el que metió la aceleración para empezar a rebasar al resto de participantes, quedando ya pocos metros para la meta, se encontraba en segundo lugar, le quedaba cerca el primero y empezaba a sentir ya el peso del cansancio, le metió una última fuerza mientras ya la cinta de meta estaba a unos metros.

\- Se acabó la carrera, veamos los resultados. – Anunció Monika y entonces en el tablón de resultados se mostró, Ramón acabó en primer lugar. – Felicidades a la clase C por el primer lugar.

El moreno sonrió al ver que pudo lograrlo, Sayori se acercó a él con una toalla y botella de agua, tomándola para saciar su sed.

\- Lo hiciste genial, nos diste la primera victoria.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer… - Se terminó de secar el sudor. – Lo bueno es que mi siguiente evento no llegará hasta más tarde, podré descansar un rato.

\- Espero aguantes hasta la hora del almuerzo, preparé algo especial para hoy. – Expresó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

\- Lo estaré esperando. – Levantó el pulgar, después de ello se fueron a los asientos, más que nada para que él pudiera descansar un poco.

* * *

Momento de su segundo evento. La búsqueda de objetos no incluía realmente un gran esfuerzo físico como fue la carrera por lo que el moreno podía relajarse en esa, ya entonces fue que sonó el disparo y corrió hacia las cajas con distintos papeles para ver que le tocaba que tenía que llevar. Cabe decir que podía ser cualquier cosa y que los objetos escritos ahí fueron seleccionados por parte del comité que organizaba el evento, por lo que no sabía que esperarse.

\- Veamos que me toca. – Metió su mano en la caja y agarró un papel, justo al abrirlo, terminó seleccionando lo más inesperado que pudo haber sido: "Pechos grandes" – Genial… seguro se le habrá colado a alguien en el comité, pero no hay problemas… sé a quién seleccionar.

No perdió el tiempo para ir a buscar a la persona que encajaba perfectamente con esa descripción y lo bueno es que estaba tan cerca que le tomó poco tiempo llegar hacia ella.

\- Yuri. – Llamó a la chica de cabellos purpuras que le vio con asombro. – Vamos.

\- ¿Eeeehhh? – Solo pudo expresar mientras la sujetaban de la mano para empezar a correr. - ¡Espera un momento!

\- No hay tiempo, debemos llegar a la meta. – Siguieron corriendo, Yuri estaba muy avergonzada por el hecho de que le sujetara la mano pero no podía decir nada más. Pudieron cruzar la meta resultando en victoria para el moreno después de que el referee revisara el contenido del papel y lo declarara valido. – Muchas gracias por la ayuda. – Sonrió.

\- … ¿Por qué la ayuda? No entiendo. – Preguntó ella bastante confundida.

\- Resulta que me tocó buscar pechos grandes en el papel. – Respondió de forma casual, al escucharlo, Yuri se puso extremadamente roja como un tomate mientras se cubría el pecho, causando que Ramón empezara a reír. – No deberías culparme si no a quien escribió ese papel, solo cumplía la tarea.

\- No importa… mejor me voy. – Y se fue corriendo para esconder su pena. Un rato después, el moreno estaba descansando un poco, su tercera y última prueba empezaría dentro de poco, en ese momento vio a Natsuki acercarse.

\- ¿No viste a Yuri? No la veo por ningún lado.

\- Supongo que le afectó más de lo que pensaba aquello… - La pequeña enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- En el evento de búsqueda de objetos, me tocó llevar a alguien con pechos grandes y entonces la vi a ella… - No pudo continuar cuando recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte de ella. – Y gané… - Cayó al suelo.

\- Tenías que ser un pervertido. – Se retiró sin decir más, Ramón terminó noqueado en ese instante.

Un rato después, ya fue momento del lanzamiento de bolas de metal, Ramón fue al sitio donde se haría mientras Sayori descansaba, ya había pasado su carrera en la cual terminó de cuarta.

\- Quería ganar… - Se vio un poco triste, fue entonces que vio una botella de agua, siendo Yuri quien se la dio. – Gracias.

\- te esforzaste muy bien en la carrera, en cambio yo… - Miró al suelo, en su evento terminó en último lugar, todo por no tener buena condición física.

\- No digas eso, lo hiciste excelente, te esforzaste demasiado. – Exclamó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

\- Aprecio que intentes animarme… Ramón realmente destaca en los eventos. – Vieron al castaño ya pasando al frente y sosteniendo la pelota de metal, girando antes de lanzarla. – Temo un poco por la batalla de caballería, quizás siendo solo nosotras no podríamos tener oportunidad, pero con él… puede que ganemos.

\- No es una posibilidad, es un hecho. – Respondió Sayori bastante decidida. – Vamos a ganar el evento de clubes, demostraremos que el club de literatura es el mejor que hay.

\- … Es verdad… esforcémonos por ello. – Sonrió Yuri. Ya el evento había terminado y Ramón acabó en segundo lugar, le faltaba algo de fuerza en los brazos pero tampoco lo hizo mal.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban sentados en distintas partes, ahí se encontraban todos los del club para disfrutar de la comida, Sayori sacando bentos en el cual se veían distintos platillos.

\- Sayori, realmente te luciste hoy. – Expresó Ramón ya agarrando uno de ellos, la pelirrosa infló su pecho en orgullo.

\- Preparé bastante desde anoche solo para este día, incluso Natsuki me ayudó. – La pequeña se escondió detrás de ella para no mostrar su vergüenza.

\- ¡E-Es solo por esta ocasión! No queríamos que nadie se quedara sin nada, así que coman y digan que está bueno.

\- Y sí que lo está. – Ramón ya tenía varios de los alimentos frente a él. – Ustedes dos son muy buenas cocineras. – Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

\- Después del almuerzo viene el evento de los clubes. – Anunció Monika. – La batalla de caballería consistirá del jinete, el torso que será alguien de soporte al frente y las dos piernas. Siendo que somos cinco aquí, solamente una deberá quedarse fuera.

\- Yo debo participar. – Comentó Ramón. – Siendo chico y la fuerza del club, es más que obvio que debo ser el torso.

\- Y Natsuki será el jinete. – Comentó Monika, ganándose una mirada de asombro de ella.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

\- Eso debería ser obvio. – Respondió Ramón con una sonrisa burlona, Natsuki solo pudo mirarle con enfado.

\- Maldita sea… desprecio mi baja estatura… - Mencionaba por lo bajo entre bufidos.

\- Yo igual debo participar, como presidenta del club, tengo que dar la cara por los miembros. – Anunció Monika con una sonrisa. – Eso solo deja a alguien más que deberá ser una pierna.

\- Esto… Sayori, puedes participar tú. – Comentó Yuri a la pelirrosa. – Ya vieron que no tengo la mejor condición física, si comparamos entre las dos, tu eres mejor, seguramente contigo el club podrá ganar.

\- Yuri, no deberías decir eso de ti misma, debes tener más confianza propia. – Comentó la pelirrosa viéndola con seriedad. – Creo que deberías ser tú la que participe.

\- ¿Eeh? – Se sorprendió al escucharla. – P-Pero conmigo puede que perdamos, no quiero que por mi culpa acabemos fuera y termine decepcionándolos a todos.

\- Yuri, Sayori ya dijo que ella se mantendría fuera, deberías participar. – Respondió Ramón a su lado, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera. – Si ella dice que está bien, es porque te tiene la suficiente confianza de que podrás hacerlo, y no es la única, todos aquí pensamos lo mismo.

Yuri vio a sus compañeros con asombro, estos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, realmente pensaban que Yuri era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar junto con ellos, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima.

\- … Yo… lo haré… quiero ganar, me esforzaré en lo posible para conseguirlo. – Escuchar esa respuesta fue suficiente.

\- Entonces el equipo está decidido. – Señaló Monika, todos asintieron con sonrisas seguras en sus rostros. – El club de literatura puede usar estar oportunidad para demostrar lo buenos que somos, no podemos desperdiciarla y perder contra clubes más grandes, a pesar de que somos pequeños en comparación al resto, todos nosotros tenemos la fuerza suficiente para prevalecer, esforcémonos, divirtámonos y llevemos la victoria a nombre del club.

\- ¡Siii! – Exclamaron todos mientras levantaban sus puños. Ya en ese momento el último evento estaba por empezar, la batalla de caballería era un evento importante debido a la cantidad de clubes que existen dentro del instituto por lo que no sería nada fácil para ellos el conseguirlo.

* * *

Llegó la hora, Sayori les vio ir directo al campo donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla.

\- Buena suerte, les estaré animando desde aquí. – Comentó la pelirrosa.

\- Espera una victoria aplastante de nuestra parte. – Sonrió Ramón de forma segura mientras levantaba el pulgar.

\- Solo espero que no se te ocurra dejarme caer, si lo haces, sufrirás un peor dolor que la muerte. – Expresó Natsuki con los brazos cruzados.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte Natsuki, Yuri y yo hacemos de soporte igual. – Respondió Monika. – todos trabajaremos para conseguir la victoria.

\- Muy bien… al menos con ustedes dos me dan más confianza que Ramón. – Respondió ella sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Golpe bajo Natsuki… - Respondió con tres rayas de pesimismo en su frente.

Ya pasaron al centro del campo. Natsuki ató la cinta a su frente mientras se pusieron en posición. Ramón como soporte frontal, Monika y Yuri como las piernas del caballo y Natsuki encima haciendo de jinete. Pudieron observar al resto de clubes con sus respectivos caballos y jinetes.

\- Los clubes deportivos serán los más peligrosos. – Informó Monika en ese momento. – La fuerza física es su fuerte por lo cual es recomendable evitarlos e ir por los clubes culturales, con ellos podremos conseguir puntos fácilmente. Natsuki, deberás de extender tus brazos lo más largo posible para conseguir las cintas.

\- Lo tengo, ya verán esos demás caballos, no sabrán de donde serán atacados. – Expresó de forma segura.

\- Ya va a comenzar. – Anunció Yuri. Fue entonces que vieron al referee con la pistola, el ambiente se sentía tenso, se prepararon con todo y entonces… la pistola sonó…

* * *

**Y aquí terminamos el cap, es un evento clásico que no quería dejar pasar, ya digo que para esa batalla de caballería tengo ideas planeadas que verán en el siguiente cap, ya con eso no digo nada más, nos vemos en la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	27. Batalla de caballería

El disparo de la pistola de salva resonó por todo el campo, la batalla de caballería dio inicio en ese momento. El equipo del club de literatura, conformado por Ramón, Monika, Yuri y Natsuki, estaba en su camino para anotar unos cuantos puntos y poder salir victoriosos.

\- Escuchen. – Empezó a hablar la presidenta. – Si queremos la ventaja desde un inicio, hay que ir por los clubes menos atléticos y robar sus cintas antes de que otros equipos se nos adelanten.

\- Parece que lo tenías planeado ¿no? – Respondió Ramón con una sonrisa, Monika hizo lo mismo.

\- Pueda ser competitiva cuando me lo planeo ¿Lo tienes entendido Natsuki?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¡Vamos con todo!

El caballo empezó a correr hacia aquellos clubes que se observaban bastante débiles, era una táctica común el ir por aquellos equipos que eran totalmente descuidados o no muy equilibrados, y así como ellos, otros clubes pensaron lo mismo e iban a ganar puntos fáciles.

\- ¡Club de arte a la vista! – Anunció Natsuki, Ramón sonrió mientras iban corriendo hacia ellos. Los pobres miembros de ese caballo no pudieron observar cuando vieron el brazo de Natsuki ir justamente a la cinta de su jinete, arrancándolo con facilidad. - ¡Llevamos uno!

\- ¡Bien hecho Natsuki! – Expresó Ramón con una sonrisa. – Llevamos el primer punto.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Anunció Yuri, justamente otro equipo, el club de caligrafía, iba directo hacia ellos, Ramón reaccionó señalando con el brazo hacia donde tenían que dirigirse; siguiendo las instrucciones del castaño, ambas piernas doblaron hacia el señalamiento, logrando esquivar un posible ataque, el momento que tenían una abertura fue aprovechada por la pelirrosa que extendió su brazo y conseguir la banda del otro equipo, ahora llevaban dos.

\- Buena reacción en ese momento. – Felicitó Monika, Natsuki infló su pecho del orgullo.

\- Si creen que pueden subestimarnos, están bastante equivocados.

\- ¿Cómo vas Yuri? ¿Crees poder resistir toda la turbulencia? – Se refirió Ramón a su compañera, esta asintió.

\- Yo misma decidí meterme en esto… si vamos a ganar, lleguemos todos al final.

\- Vamos, nos faltan puntos por ganar. – ordenó Monika y todos asintieron. Continuaron moviéndose por el campo, ya los clubes deportivos estaban despachando con facilidad a los artísticos y sociales, quedando ya con todas las bandas de ellos, así quedaba justamente lo más complicado para ellos.

\- Monika ¿Qué tanta facilidad tendremos contra los clubes de ciencias? – Preguntó Ramón, ella se puso a pensar.

\- No estoy muy segura, no he observado mucho acerca de esos clubes, lamento que me falte información.

\- No importa, conque podamos mantenernos a salvo, será más que suficiente.

\- Se acerca otro. – Informó Yuri. Ahí estaba otro caballo muy cerca de ellos lo cual debían alejarse lo más posible para no ser alcanzados.

\- Ese club… parece que me reconocieron. – Murmuró Monika por lo bajo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Natsuki, la castaña llevaba un rostro serio.

\- Es el club de debate… parece que me reconocieron y ahora tienen la necesidad de sacarnos del juego.

\- ¿Tienen algún resentimiento contra ti? – Preguntó Yuri, Monika negó con la cabeza.

\- No que yo sepa, me fui del club en buenos términos y no debería haber problemas, parece que algunos miembros mantuvieron algo en mi contra estando en lo más alto.

\- Parece que nuestra princesa terminó causándonos problemas. – Empezó a reír Ramón mientras que Monika se puso roja, haciendo puchero.

\- No digas eso, no fue mi intención que algo así sucediera… parece que no nos dejarán en paz un buen rato.

\- Entonces solo hay que sacarlos. – Sonrió Natsuki de forma segura mientras golpeaba su puño con la palma de su mano. – Ramón, parece que esos chicos exigen algo de pelea.

\- Es verdad, la mejor defensa es el ataque, demos una vuelta en U. – Accedieron al comando del mexicano y esta vez fueron frente a frente contra el club de debate, corriendo justo como si fueran a chocar. – Natsuki, prepara la justa.

\- Aquí está lista. – Siguieron de frente, parecía que realmente una colisión era inminente, poniendo nerviosa a Yuri.

\- E-Esto… ¿Chicos? Vamos a chocar contra ellos.

\- No te preocupes Yuri, lo tengo todo planeado. – Sonrió Ramón, ella solo pudo tragar saliva mientras no se desvían del camino, no aún. – Solo un poco más.

\- Realmente vamos a chocar… vamos a hacerlo… - Yuri ya estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, seguían de frente. – Vamos a chocar… vamos a chocar…

\- Un poquito…

\- ¡Ramón! – Yuri ya estaba desesperada, ahí el moreno reaccionó.

\- ¡Ahora! – Ya a centímetros, se pusieron a un costado de ellos, aprovechando la fuerza que llevaban, acabaron tan confundidos cuando no se dieron cuenta que pasaron de largo con ellos y tampoco tenían su banda, Natsuki aprovechó a recogerla. - ¡Bien hecho!

\- Menos mal… - Yuri soltó un suspiro de alivio. – Eso fue peligroso, no quiero volver a hacerlo.

\- Lo lamento, pero que todos colaboraran ayudó mucho, Monika supo mi plan en el momento ¿no? – La castaña asintió.

\- Tengo plena confianza en tus habilidades, por lo que seguiré todo lo que planees. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto. Conforme más pase el tiempo, más equipos son eliminados y quedarán los más fuertes, hay que conseguir más bandas antes de que eso pase. – Todos asintieron para seguir el camino por el campo, la batalla no había acabado aún.

* * *

Sayori observaba todo desde su asiento, estaba asombrada por el hecho de que estaban bien sincronizados en todo momento durante el evento y como Ramón organizaba las tácticas para conseguir bandas, solo una sonrisa podía cruzar su rostro.

\- Son geniales… me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero… Yuri lo está haciendo bien…

En el campo, ya se empezaba a notar el cansancio, Yuri estaba yendo más lentamente a comparación de los demás, Ramón notó esto.

\- Ya te ves cansada ¿no quieres descansar un poco? – La pelimorada negó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien… puedo seguir aguantando, no quiero rendirme.

\- Igualmente estamos preocupados por tu salud, no tienes que forzarte demasiado. – Respondió Monika, Yuri sonrió suavemente.

\- Dije que puedo hacerlo… y lo haré…

\- Ese es el espíritu. – Sonrió Natsuki. – No hay que perder el ritmo, ya quedan pocos clubes sociales, hay que conseguir sus bandas.

En el camino continuaron consiguiendo bandas, logrando obtener la de clubes como el de música ligera, anime, estudio paranormal y juegos de rol, llevaban una buena cantidad en su haber.

\- Maldición ¿Cuántos clubes existen totalmente en la escuela? – Preguntó Ramón.

\- Son muy permisivos para crear clubes de todo, mira que incluso existe uno estudio de actividades idol. – Comentó Natsuki.

\- Parece que el sistema escolar no tiene barreras. – Monika soltó una risa nerviosa por lo bajo.

\- Con este ya se eliminó a todos los clubes culturales, ahora queda lo más complicado. – Todos los clubes deportivos los tenían en la mira, siendo el único en su aspecto que seguía de pie, los hacían un blanco codiciado. – Parece que, en estos casos, solo podemos aplicar la técnica secreta que ha pasado de generaciones en la familia.

\- ¿De cuál técnica hablas? – Preguntó Natsuki enarcando una ceja.

\- Es algo que nos asegurará la victoria, al menos de momento. – Sonrió Ramón de forma segura, las chicas le observaron expectantes. - … ¡Nigerundayo (Huir de aquí)! – Y rápidamente empezaron a correr del resto de equipos.

\- ¡Que mierda fue eso! – Expresó Natsuki enojada mientras seguían corriendo.

\- Escapar de ellos es lo mejor ahora, si pueden eliminarse entre sí, mucho mejor para nosotros. – La pelirrosa aguantó las ganas de hacer un facepalm.

\- Puede que sea una táctica cobarde… pero es válido. – Respondió Yuri, buscando respaldar al castaño.

\- Debo admitir que eso fue interesante. – Sonrió Monika. – Y parece que es efectivo, ya están empezando a eliminarse entre ellos sin prestarles atención. Natsuki se quedó con rostro inexpresivo.

\- … Realmente los deportistas son unos idiotas.

\- Igual es una ventaja para nosotros, tendremos menos enemigos. – Sonrió Monika.

\- Pero los que queden… serán los más difíciles.

Tal y como Ramón comentó, ya la gran mayoría de clubes deportivos se habían eliminado en ese instante y solo quedaban tres de los considerados, los más fuertes de toda la escuela: El club de futbol, cuya fortaleza iba más en las piernas, aquello le daba velocidad y resistencia en todo momento, el club de artes marciales, con una gran resistencia corporal lo que los volvía rivales complicados, y el club de sumo, un club de pesos pesados cuya resistencia era la mayor entre todos. Siendo tres clubes tan peligrosos contra solo ellos era una clara desventaja.

\- … Deberíamos rendirnos. – Sugirió Yuri bastante aterrorizada.

\- ¡Eso no sucederá! – Expresó Ramón, sintiendo emoción en todo su cuerpo. – En momentos como estos es donde podemos demostrar que somos más fuertes, vamos a derrotar a estos oponentes difíciles.

\- Ramón, ve la realidad, esto no es un manga, claramente estamos fuera. – Expresó Natsuki.

\- No, él tiene razón. – Respondió Monika. – Pensar negativamente nos llevará a la derrota, hay que seguir adelante.

\- Sabía que me apoyarías en esto. – Sonrió el moreno. – Si el obstáculo es muy grande, hay que ir de frente y saltar, acobardarse solo hará que todo el trabajo actual se desperdicie.

\- … Muy bien, solo espero que no estemos cometiendo un error. – Soltó un suspiro Natsuki.

\- Lo seguiré… no importa si es peligroso… - Dudó un poco Yuri pero no había vuelta atrás.

\- Vienen los contrincantes más peligrosos, vamos con todo.

El club de literatura contra tres clubes deportivos que los superan en todo, parecía una cuestión de David contra Goliat, obviamente Ramón apuntaba a la victoria después de tanto progreso. El club de futbol fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa contra ellos, lo mejor ahora era huir por lo que se alejaban del peligro; ya les empezaban a llevar ventaja de terreno debido a su velocidad, cada vez más los alcanzaban.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Natsuki, Ramón tenía que idear alguna forma de superarlos, tenía algo en mente, pero quizás podría ser sucio.

\- Quisiera intentar algo, no sé si estarían de acuerdo con mi plan.

\- No importa, haz lo que sea que nos alcanzan. – Expresó la pelirrosa, el moreno asintió.

\- Ya saben que agarrando la cinta no es la única forma de eliminarlos, el jinete igual debe caer del caballo ¿Cierto? – Las chicas asintieron. – Entonces esa es nuestra posibilidad, tirarlos del caballo.

\- ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? – Preguntó Yuri.

\- Justamente por eso les decía, será una jugada algo sucia, pero valida desde el concepto mismo, solo síganme.

Dieron la vuelta para ir de frente, Yuri temía que fuera otra estrategia como con el club de debate, pero Ramón tenía otra idea en mente.

\- ¡Tacleada! – Gritó, confundiendo a las chicas, en ese momento ambos caballos chocaron sin querer, sorprendiéndolos a todos, Natsuki se sujetó lo más que pudo de la cabeza del moreno para no caerse al igual que las otras dos hicieron esfuerzo para no desbancar al caballo.

\- ¡Estás loco, casi me caigo! – gritó la pequeña, Ramón soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Lo lamento, pero veo que eso consiguió desequilibrarlos un poco. – Comentó observando al club de futbol. – Es el momento, vamos por ellos.

El grupo corrió hacia el caballo del club de futbol que apenas estaban recuperándose del choque, no pudieron darse cuenta que ya tenían al club de literatura encima, siéndoles arrebatada la cinta, Natsuki sonrió al obtenerla.

\- ¡Tomen esa! – Expresó alegremente.

\- Ya llevamos una, pero faltan dos. – No tuvieron tiempo para descansar cuando el club de artes marciales empezó a atacarles de frente con agarres.

\- Mierda, hay que retroceder. – Ordenó el moreno para alejarse, iban de espaldas puesto que no les dejaban en paz, Natsuki hacía lo posible con tal de esquivar los brazos que iban a su cinta.

\- Carajo, ya están empezando a hartarme ¿creen que me digan algo si les doy un golpe? – Expresó la pequeña.

\- Es mejor no intentarlo. – Respondió Monika. – pero si están empezando a molestar. – Ramón tenía que buscar la forma de deshacerse de ellos, ya realmente no se detenían por nada del mundo, al final no tuvo otra idea.

\- A la mierda… Natsuki, puedes soltar un golpe, pero hazlo parecer un accidente. – La pequeña se vio complacida al escuchar eso, crujiendo sus nudillos.

\- Muy bien, es hora de que prueben mi fuerza. – Se acercaron al club, en ese momento Natsuki hizo como que se estaba cayendo hacia adelante. - ¡Ahhh, perdí el equilibrio!

Eso claramente distrajo al caballo, mientras Natsuki se fue adelante, formó un puño y dirigió totalmente el golpe al rostro del jinete con toda la mala intención, eso causó que perdieran el equilibrio y el jinete cayera del caballo, siendo eliminados.

\- Natsuki, claramente Ramón te dijo que pareciera un accidente. – Comentó Yuri con un gotón en su frente.

\- ¿Qué? Ya me tenían harta.

\- Ahora falta un enemigo… - El club de sumo era el más peligroso, eran gordos y grandes, por lo tanto, los más complicados de arrebatarles la cinta o derribarlos.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan para estos? Son como cuatro masas de manteca unidas. – Preguntó Natsuki.

\- Bueno… no estaremos eliminados mientras que el jinete no toque el suelo… ¿Crees poder saltar encima?

\- Me estás pidiendo algo complicado… pero podría intentar. – Ramón asintió.

\- Monika, Yuri, necesito que le den impulso para que llegue, si necesitas más, puedes apoyarte de mi cabeza. – La pelirrosa se mostró decidida a ello. Se acercaron al club de sumo lo más posible, realmente les superaban en altura, ambas chicas se pusieron en posición y Natsuki, aprovechando igual el impulso, logró saltar hasta quedar sobre el equipo de sumo, pisando su cabeza.

\- Mierda, es como pisar grasa… pero lo tengo. – Logró llegar para quitarles la cinta y saltar de regreso, la atraparon justo a tiempo, lo consiguieron.

\- ¡Los ganadores, el club de literatura! – Exclamó la comentarista, se pusieron bastante alegres al saberlo.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – Exclamó Natsuki bastante alegre, Yuri igualmente tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Chicooooos! – Sayori llegó corriendo hacia ellos, saltando para abrazarlos, eso causó que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Se levantó algo de polvo, ya cuando se despejó, Ramón pudo notar que estaba sujetando algo suave con ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Apretó un poco y escuchó gemidos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta. En ambas manos estaba sujetando pechos, más en específico los de Monika y Yuri, Sayori había caído justo en su entrepierna y Natsuki sobre su rostro, causando que su trasero le aplaste al moreno. – Esto…

Todo se quedó callado, tanto Monika como Yuri estaban sonrojadas y Natsuki igual al ver que estaba sentada sobre el rostro de Ramón.

\- ¡KYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!

* * *

Un tiempo pasó, finalmente acabó el festival deportivo y el sol se estaba ocultando. El club estaba en la entrada, tenían la banda que los declaraba ganadores del evento, igualmente Ramón tenía una gran coloración roja en su mejilla en forma de una mano.

\- Todo terminó bien ¿no lo creen? – preguntó Ramón, Natsuki soltó un bufido.

\- No creas que estás perdonado de lo de esta mañana. – Expresó con enojo. – Aprovechar para acabar tocando pechos y sentir mi trasero… eres realmente imposible.

\- No fue mi culpa, Sayori fue la que me tacleó para derribarnos. – Al escuchar eso, la pelirrosa bajó el rostro en vergüenza.

\- Lo siento… - Se disculpó por lo bajo. – No quise que las cosas terminaran de esa forma.

\- Ya, no hay razón para seguir enojadas. – Expresó Monika con una sonrisa. – Fue un accidente desafortunado, pero fue solo eso, un accidente, nadie tuvo la culpa aquí.

\- Supongo… - Yuri seguía un poco roja por lo sucedido. – Igual nos divertimos… ¿no?

\- Es cierto. – Sonrió Ramón. – Fue un buen día y es lo que vale.

\- … Es verdad… me alegra haber ganado. – Ya Natsuki sonrió.

\- Demostramos lo grande que es el club de literatura, solo quiero decirles… gracias… - Todos sonrieron ante el agradecimiento de Monika. Ese día fue bastante divertido y bastante importante para ellos, aún les esperaba más por delante, puesto que las vacaciones ya estaban por llegar.

* * *

**Y así terminó la cosa jaja, al menos obtuvieron la victoria y pues para el siguiente cap, ya deberán tener una pequeña idea de lo que vendrá, seguiremos el filler pero lo haré interesante, al menos el próximo cap deberán disfrutarlo. Saludos.**


	28. Parque de diversiones

Uno de los periodos más esperados. Las vacaciones finalmente llegaron y eso significa tener un buen descanso, Ramón ya estaba listo para realizar algunas actividades que tenía planeadas, más que nada porque Sayori es la que más espera divertirse con él y la adición nueva de Natsuki que ahora vive en su casa, igual intentaron contactar a Yuri y Monika para sumarse, pero la primera dijo estar ocupada, más no pudieron conseguir llamar a la castaña, por lo que solo serían ellos tres.

\- El parque de diversiones… lo que me hubiera esperado que sugiriera ella… - Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Será mejor que me prepare para ir saliendo lo más pronto.

Se vistió con lo mejor que tenía y salió de su casa, solo le quedaba esperar a que las otras dos chicas ya salieran para ir juntos a su destino. No tomó demasiado tiempo para que pudiera verlas acercarse, Sayori con una blusa de color rosa con falda medio larga de color azul, en cambio Natsuki tenía una playera con estampado de flores junto a unos shorts de mezclilla y sandalias.

\- Ya estamos listas, espero no hayas esperado mucho. – Expresó Sayori su emoción.

\- Para nada, igual me preparé. – Notó que llevaban una canasta. – Ya veo la sorpresa que me dijeron.

\- No te atrevas a ver antes de tiempo. – Natsuki cubrió la canasta con sus brazos. – Esto es para el almuerzo, agarrar antes es mérito suficiente para un castigo.

\- Lo entiendo, seguro ambas hicieron algo delicioso.

\- Y bien… - Sayori empezó a mirar el suelo. - ¿Cómo nos vemos? – El moreno no tardó en reaccionar al saber sus intenciones.

\- Se ven bastante lindas, realmente me siento afortunado de estar saliendo en esta ocasión con dos chicas tan hermosas como ustedes. – Exageró un poco su actuación pero igual tuvo el efecto deseado, las dos se encontraban bastante sonrojadas.

\- … Jeje… eso me hace feliz.

\- N-No ganarás nada con mentiras como esas. – Natsuki se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada para esconder su vergüenza.

\- Deberíamos irnos, no queremos perder el tiempo. – Sugirió Ramón, ambas chicas asintieron mientras ya estaban en camino hacia el parque.

\- Es una suerte que en este periodo haya un descuento para estudiantes ¿no lo creen? – Preguntó Sayori emocionada, Natsuki soltó un bufido.

\- Eso es pura estrategia, ya me imagino que habrá muchas parejas por ahí… eso me molesta.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo? Actualmente estamos los tres en una cita ¿no? – Preguntó Ramón, Natsuki le vio con las mejillas rojas.

\- Eres un idiota… eso no es cierto.

\- Solo estoy jugando. Hubiera sido genial si Yuri y Monika también nos hubieran acompañando.

\- Lo sé, que mal por el hecho de que Yuri esté ocupada y Monika no haya respondido la llamada, ojalá no sea nada malo… - Sayori bajó su mirada.

\- Deberá estar bien, ella quizás se esté perdiendo la diversión ahora, pero después deberá traer alguna idea, seguro que continuaremos con actividades en estas vacaciones. – Respondió Ramón, Sayori ya le vio con una sonrisa.

\- Es cierto.

\- ¿Qué esperan? No sean tortugas y vamos, mientras más tardemos, más gente habrá en las filas de los juegos. – Apuró Natsuki, aunque ella decía no estar emocionada, sus gestos decían lo contrario. Ramón y Sayori se vieron a las caras para sonreír antes de continuar.

No tomó más que un solo viaje en autobús para poder llegar a su destino. La ciudad cuenta con su propio parque de diversiones, es uno medianamente grande y tiene varias atracciones para que puedan disfrutar, ese día, por ser vacaciones y con un buen descuento, se encontraba bastante gente pero tampoco como para sufrir por esperar largas colas, al menos el trío logró llegar temprano para poder aprovechar.

\- ¡Aquí estamos! – Sayori dio saltos mientras entraba, ya Ramón había pagado los boletos y poder pasear para ver a que atracciones subirse.

\- Es toda una niña. – Natsuki se llevó las manos a la cintura. – Sería mejor ir directo a las atracciones, aunque me preocupa un poco las montañas rusas y eso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices por alguna razón? No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas.

\- ¡No es eso, tonto! – gritó la pequeña antes de calmarse. – Debería ser obvio… lo de mi estatura… - Ramón pudo darse cuenta, una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

-No te preocupes Natsuki, seguro los juegos de niños serán más que suficiente para alguien como tú… - No pudo continuar cuando recibió un puño en su estómago, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Vayamos a ver eso!... ¿Qué le pasó a Ramón? – preguntó Sayori al acercarse, Natsuki se limpió las manos.

\- No es nada… ¿Qué dijiste que querías ver?

\- Bueno… vamos por allá. – Y así comenzaron a pasear por el parque. Tantas atracciones que podían encontrarse y subirse, claro que obviando algo como la montaña rusa por lo cual Natsuki se quedaría fuera, procurarían ir mejor a otras atracciones que puedan disfrutar.

Su primera parada acabó siendo un juego mecánico parecido a un paseo dentro de un túnel, se subieron a un carro y avanzaban por lo que parecía ser una especie de paseo de insectos gigantes, obviamente eso no fue mucho del agrado de Natsuki que le daba asco, en cambio Sayori lo disfrutó y se ilusionaba con lo que veía.

\- ¿No es fantástico? – Expresó ella con emoción.

\- Si… lo es… - Claramente tener un insecto grande de cerca, aunque sea mecánico, le daba una mala sensación. – Ramón, conoces a Sayori por mucho más tiempo ¿ella realmente tiene este tipo de gustos?

\- No puedo cuestionarla, sabes que es bastante espontánea y hace lo primero que se le venga a la mente.

El paseo terminó y bajaron, Sayori estaba teniendo el tiempo de su vida y no quería detenerse, por ello es que lo siguiente fue una casa de terror, ahí sí que Natsuki se vio aterrada.

\- … ¿Por qué una casa embrujada? Ya tuvimos suficiente con lo vivido en el festival escolar.

\- Natsuki, eso solo fue hecho por otra clase, nada podría compararse a una autentica, seguro Yuri lo disfrutaría. – Expresó la pelirrosa, Natsuki gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Pero no me metan a mí igual.

\- No seas aguafiestas, todos se divierten o nada. – Ramón y Sayori sujetaron a Natsuki de ambos brazos para arrastrarla contra su voluntad, por más que se resistió, su fuerza no pudo compararse a los otros dos. Ya estaban dentro, un ambiente oscuro y tétrico como solo podía darse, la pequeña estaba sujeta del brazo de Ramón.

\- E-Escucha, no me sueltes o te alejes por nada ¿entendido? – Había cierto temblor en su voz, Ramón asintió.

\- Puedes estar a mi lado todo lo que quieras, no me molesta. – Respondió con una sonrisa, Natsuki sentía vergüenza pero el miedo era mayor. Los tres avanzaban por ese pasillo de la casa, Natsuki veía para todos lados y evitar ser asustada.

\- No me gusta esto… realmente no me gusta… - Murmuraba por lo bajo mientras más abrazaba al moreno, este pudo sentir una sensación suave en su brazo.

\- Oye Natsuki, no creo que debas apretar mucho, puedo sentirlas ¿sabes? – Escuchar eso, causó que ella se desprendiera rápidamente.

\- ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Apuesto a que ambos planearon esto solo para que puedas sentir mis pechos, eres un idiota. – Natsuki siguió reclamándole, Ramón se encargó de calmarla, sujetando sus hombros. - … Suéltame…

\- Natsuki… Sayori y yo jamás idearíamos algo tan complejo como eso solo para sentirte de cerca, admito que me siento algo feliz de ello, pero tampoco es algo grande, solo buscamos divertirnos un poco, esperamos que tu igual disfrutes después de lo que pasaste… no tenía planeado comentarte de esto, pero ayer en la noche Sayori y yo nos mensajeamos planeando esto para alegrarte, ella vino con la idea de venir con tal de que te diviertas, haber perdido a tu padre es duro, ella solo desea verte feliz y la apoyo con ese pensamiento.

Natsuki no sabía que decir, que Sayori pensara tanto en ella de esa forma la sorprendió, casi podía sentir que una lagrima se le estaba saliendo más se la limpió rápidamente.

\- Sayori… tú y ella realmente son unos idiotas, hacer esto por mi…

\- Eres nuestra preciada amiga ¿no es así? – Expresó el moreno con una sonrisa, Natsuki finalmente pudo sonreír.

\- Es cierto… luego me aseguraré de agradecerle respectivamente, por ahora vamos a divertirnos. – Ya que la pequeña se dio la vuelta, pudo observar un rostro totalmente aterrador frente a sus ojos, en ese momento todo signo de vida se fue de ellos y un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la casa.

* * *

\- Definitivamente odio a Sayori… - Murmuró por lo bajo Natsuki mientras estaba sentada en una banca, la pelirrosa estaba a su lado con una máscara, esa misma que asustó de muerte a la pequeña.

\- Ya dije que lo sentía, solo quería sorprenderte. – Expresó ella, pero Natsuki se rehusaba a darle la cara. – Ramón… - Sayori volteó a ver al moreno con lagrimones en los ojos.

\- No me metas en eso, incluso yo admito que te pasaste con esa broma.

\- Realmente no fue mi intención, no pensé que tendría esta consecuencia… - Bajó su mirada estando triste, no deseaba que Sayori le odiara por algo así, ya el moreno soltó un suspiro.

\- Natsuki, Sayori admite que hizo mal y seguro ya aprendió su lección ¿no podrías perdonarla?

\- ¿En serio? No será tan sencillo, dile que tendrá que esforzarse más para conseguirlo.

\- Ya escuchaste Sayori… ¿Qué harás para conseguirlo? – La pelirrosa no sabía que decir, seguía estando un poco afectada.

\- Bueno… me ha dicho que le molesta que la abrace en las noches al dormir… prometo no volver a hacerlo… también le separaré los tomates de los pepinillos que tanto detesta… igual no volveré a comerme el pudin que deje para después… y muchas otras cosas, pero por favor, Natsuki, perdóname.

La pequeña seguía cruzada de brazos sin dirigirle la mirada, Sayori sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos cada segundo, fue entonces que escuchó un bufido de ella, para su confusión, empezó a reír.

\- Muy bien, lo acepto, disculpas aceptadas. – Sonrió la pequeña, Sayori tenía un rostro de confusión que nadie podía quitárselo. – Ahora podemos decir que estamos a mano ¿verdad que te asuste?

\- Entonces… todo eso… ¿fue para asustarme? – Preguntó de forma incrédula, la pequeña asintió, ya entonces Sayori hizo un puchero. – Eso fue malo, casi me matas del susto.

\- Por eso~ - Soltó una pequeña risa Natsuki. – Yo igual puedo jugar el mismo juego que tú.

\- Muy bien, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, realmente me puse triste ¿sabes? – Sayori empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- Entendido. – Natsuki sonrió. Ya con todo arreglado, continuaron con el paseo, ahora que ya habían estado en algunos juegos, era el momento del almuerzo; fueron a las mesas donde ya dejaron esa canasta para comer, Ramón esperaba encontrarse con algo bueno.

\- Llevo esperando esto por un tiempo. – Expresó el moreno con expectativas, Sayori y Natsuki compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Espero te guste lo que preparamos. – Anunció la pelirrosa, ya abriendo la canasta y sacando los contenidos. Se podían observar tres bentos dentro, uno para él, uno para Natsuki y el ultimo para Sayori, Ramón no esperó más cuando lo abrió.

\- Esto es… - Observó el contenido, tenía pollo frito, ensalada, puré de papas y pasta, debajo una capa de arroz y atún que realmente olía bien.

\- Las dos nos esforzamos bastante en hacer esto. – Expresó Natsuki inflando su pecho del orgullo. – Déjame decirte que yo me encargué del arroz y el puré de papas.

\- Yo hice el resto, conozco muy bien cuanto te gusta mi pollo frito.

\- Tienes razón, no puedo esperar. – Se llevó ya un pedazo a la boca, disfrutando del sabor. – Realmente no puedo cansarme de tu comida. – Sayori se alegró a escuchar eso.

\- Oye, prueba lo que hice también. – le miró Natsuki de forma inexpresiva, ya el moreno fue con el arroz para comerlo.

\- Está bueno, tus postres de por sí ya son bueno, es grandioso que puedas hacer otras cosas. – Natsuki se puso roja enseguida.

\- Bueno… sabes que hacía la comida en mi casa, así que estoy acostumbrada a hacer otras comidas…

\- Ya lo digo, ambas podrán ser muy buenas esposas, el hombre que las tenga será muy afortunado. – Las dos se quedaron calladas al escuchar eso, imaginando rápidamente una vida de casados con Ramón y poniéndose sonrojadas al instante.

\- E-Esto… ¡Yo podría seguir haciendo más comida para ti! – Expresó Sayori con los ojos cerrados para esconder su vergüenza. – No me molestaría… si pudiéramos seguir así…

\- Sayori, no te adelantes. – Expresó Natsuki con enojo. - ¡N-No digo que quisiera algo igual, pero…! No estaría mal algo así…

Ramón se limitó a sonreír al escucharlas, realmente le gustaría poder seguir con ellas después de todo, aunque igual tenía en mente que eso no podría ser posible, un momento deberá regresar al mundo donde pertenece, ir con su familia y todo, abandonarlas después de completar su meta de salvarlas sería un sueño… o más si fuera posible…

\- Llevarlas… - Murmuró para sí mismo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó Sayori, el moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- No es nada ¿hay algún otro lugar donde quisieran ir?

\- Bueno… - Sayori se puso a pensar cuando le llegó a la mente. – Claro que sí, para poder guardar este día por siempre. – Expresó con una sonrisa.

Justamente el lugar que hablaba era una donde se encontraban las cabinas fotográficas, así los tres entraron a una para poder tomarse unas fotos.

\- Podía haber esperado que sugirieras esto. – Natsuki soltó un suspiro. – Este tipo de cosas muy femeninas realmente no me van, igual la lente está muy alta, no creo salir totalmente.

\- Podrías sentarte en mi pierna, no tendría problemas con ello. – Sugirió Ramón, Natsuki se puso roja.

\- ¡C-Como si fuera a hacer eso!

\- ¿Quieren algún efecto en específico? – Preguntó Sayori.

\- Yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, así que te lo dejaremos todo a ti. – Respondió Ramón, de ese modo ella empezó a navegar entre los distintos efectos para las fotos que hay.

\- ¿Qué hay de este de gatitos? Se muy lindo y seguro Natsuki se vería muy linda. – La pequeña justamente acechó para ver la previa.

\- ¿Orejas de gato? Sayori, eso es algo muy normal. – Dijo enarcando una ceja.

\- Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, a menos que tengan otra.

\- ¿Qué tal marcos? Habrá alguno interesante. – Pensó Ramón, así fueron viendo y solo encontraban los comunes. – Mira ese efecto de ojos saltones, se ve gracioso.

\- Es cierto, parece que fuéramos personajes de anime. – Expresó Sayori guardando su risa.

\- Muy bien, me parece excelente. – Con la aprobación de Natsuki, ya entonces empezaron a preparar todo, la pantalla mostró que pronto se tomaría la foto, Natsuki se paró en el asiento para que salgan todos, así empezó las fotos.

Justamente algo sucedió y es que Sayori aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Ramón, una fracción que salió en una de las fotos, obviamente Natsuki quedó asombrada.

\- ¡Sayori! – Gritó la pequeña, esta sacó su lengua.

\- Tenía que aprovechar~ - Sus mejillas estaban algo rojas pero se veía feliz de que su cometido se cumpliera, la pequeña soltó un gruñido.

\- Como no se me ocurrió… No vuelvas a hacer algo así. – Sayori empezó a reír, Ramón estaba algo asombrado pero igual feliz.

* * *

El día pasó, finalmente estaban de regreso en el autobús, Natsuki estaba apoyada en el hombro de Sayori, terminó dormida debido al cansancio, la pelirrosa aprovechaba para acariciarle el cabello suavemente.

\- Se divirtió hasta el punto de acabar dormida… - Ella llevaba una sonrisa suave. – Parece que resultó nuestro plan.

\- Es cierto… sí que nos divertimos bastante el día de hoy.

\- Así es… Natsuki ha pasado muchos problemas debido a su padre, así que un día de diversión como este es algo que necesitaba… gracias por apoyarme. – Agradeció Sayori, Ramón negó con la cabeza.

\- No es nada para agradecerme, esto fue un trabajo conjunto entre ambos, por lo que los dos nos esforzaos bastante.

\- Es cierto… - En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de Sayori, lo revisó encontrando que es un mensaje de Monika. - ¿Monika? Me ha enviado un mensaje.

\- ¿Qué dice? – La pelirrosa empezó a revisar, justamente al leer el contenido, ella se quedó callada con una cara de asombro.

\- Ramón… Monika nos está invitando a todo el club a un viaje a la playa… - Escuchar eso claramente significaba una cosa, trajes de baño, barbacoas, el mar y demás.

\- Eso es genial, podremos disfrutar de unos buenos días ahí.

\- Es cierto… parece que dentro de dos días partiremos, hay que preparar todo para ir. – Ramón asintió. Esa invitación de Monika llegó de repente pero sería un gran recuerdo para todos, realmente lo aprovecharía cuanto pudiera.

* * *

**Se viene el cap playero, es algo obvio pero no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad jaja, ya verán todo lo que tengo planeado para ese momento, solo esperen a ver y seguro les gustará, ver la experiencia con las chicas en la playa, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	29. Viaje a la playa

La noticia de Monika acerca de ir a un día de playa les tomó por sorpresa, más era que estaban esperando y les emocionaba bastante por ir. Por parte de Sayori y Natsuki, la segunda necesitaba un nuevo traje de baño debido a que el que tenía ya no le venía y tampoco es que ir con bañador escolar sea lo mejor, de ese modo ambas chicas hicieron su camino hacia el centro comercial para comprar algo bonito que pueda usar.

\- En serio Sayori… no es necesario que me compres uno nuevo, estoy bien… tampoco quiero que malgastes tu dinero… - Eso último lo dijo en voz baja. Sayori negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- No seas así Natsuki, es la playa de lo que estamos hablando, es nuestro deber como chicas el vernos bastante bien en hermosos trajes de baño, además de que Ramón estará ahí ¿no deseas que te diga cosas bonitas? – Escuchar eso hizo que la pequeña se gane un sonrojo.

\- ¡N-No es como si quisiera que Ramón me diga esas cosas! – Expresó en voz alta buscando esconder su vergüenza. – Pero no tengo otra opción ¿cierto? No dejarás de fastidiarme hasta que obtenga un nuevo traje de baño. – Sayori solamente le sonrió, ella soltó un suspiro. – Está bien, pero no es como que aprecie muy bien el regalo.

\- No te preocupes Natsuki, seguro encontraremos un traje de baño muy lindo para ti. – Expresó con brillitos alrededor de su rostro.

Llegaron a su destino y se apresuraron a ir a la tienda de ropa, lo bueno del verano es que hay ofertas para trajes de baño y así no gastarían demasiado. Se encontraban de muchos tipos, desde aquellos que abarcan cuerpo completo de tipo deportivo hasta bikinis que dejan bastante a la imaginación con lo que mostraban, Natsuki observaba estos y su imaginación corría mostrándole una visión de ella usando uno frente a Ramón, un pensamiento suficiente para hacerla avergonzarse.

\- Jamás usaré uno de esos, nunca.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – Sayori volteó a verla con duda, la pequeña negó con la cabeza. – Ya estamos aquí, así que veamos lo que hay y se pueda ver bastante hermoso contigo.

\- Bien… solo no te descontroles… - Sayori no pudo escucharla cuando empezó a aventurarse entre los mares de ropas que estaban ahí. - … Aquí vamos…

\- ¡Natsuki, mira este! – Como era de esperarse, la pelirrosa ya llevaba como unos cinco conjuntos que le llamaron la atención para mostrárselos a Natsuki. – Este con flores se ve bonito pero ese blanco igual, así como este con una combinación verde azul… hay tantos que no sé cuál escoger.

\- Cálmate un poco. – Le detuvo Natsuki. – Solo vamos a pasar un día en la playa, no es necesario que escoja un traje de baño que solo vamos a usar una vez, así como tampoco busco verme bonita… la verdad es que… puede que me sienta un poco eclipsada por el resto y puede que Ramón no me preste atención, lo digo por las demás, Yuri tiene ese cuerpo y esas ubres que carga, Monika es hermosa de pies a cabeza, incluso tú tienes un mejor cuerpo… en cambio yo… soy plana y pequeña, seguro que ningún chico se fijaría en alguien como yo…

\- Natsuki… - Sayori miró con preocupación a su amiga, en ese momento puso un rostro serio. – No digas algo así, que seas baja no es excusa para escapar o culparte de ello, sé muy bien lo hermosa que eres, así como igual eres bastante femenina y tienes una personalidad muy bonita y amable, puede que otros no valoren lo que eres pero nosotros sí, Ramón lo ha visto, si no fuera así, jamás te abríamos ayudado cuando estabas en problemas, me gusta cuando sonríes y a los demás también, así que cambia ese rostro sombrío por una gran sonrisa ¿entendido?

Natsuki vio con asombro a Sayori, jamás pensó que ella podría decir tales palabras, eso fue suficiente para hacer que soltara una pequeña risa, un gesto que asombró a Sayori.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- No es nada… jamás imaginé que pudieras animarme de esa forma, realmente has madurado ¿no? Ya no eres tan infantil como siempre.

\- ¡Que mala! – Hizo un puchero. – Soy una persona bastante madura para que lo sepas.

\- Si, como digas. – Siguió riendo un poco más, ganándose la desaprobación de su amiga. – Parece que ya tengo un traje de baño en mente.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es. – Afirmó la pequeña, señalando a uno en concreto. – Seguro algo así le encantará a Ramón.

\- Puedo asegurarlo~ - Expresó Sayori con emoción. Una vez comprado ese traje de baño, hicieron su regreso a la casa de la pelirrosa, después de todo, al día siguiente ya partirían directo todos juntos hacia la playa.

* * *

Para el moreno, este era un evento sumamente importante en su vida. Si pudiera examinarlo de una forma más profunda, era quizás el chico más afortunado sobre la tierra, o al menos el mundo del juego, no cualquiera tiene la fortuna de poder viajar a una playa privada junto a cuatro hermosas chicas, es en momentos como esos que realmente agradece estar en una situación así.

Preparó todo lo posible en su mochila, portando su traje de baño, teléfono, algunos utensilios ya que igual Monika aseguró que llevaría carne para asar una barbacoa y otros cuantos elementos más, estaba totalmente listo para partir y esperaba con muchas ansias el llegar.

\- Ya estamos aquí. – Una vez Ramón salió pudo ver a Sayori y Natsuki, la primera llevaba un vestido blanco junto a un sombrero de paja y Natsuki portaba una blusa rosada con tirantes y una falda de mezclilla junto a lentes de sol. - ¿Estás listo para ir?

\- Más que listo. – Expresó el moreno con una sonrisa.

Se observaba la emoción en el rostro de Sayori diciendo que se apuren ambos para llegar a la estación de tren, Natsuki soltaba un suspiro por cada momento observando esa exagerada reacción de la pelirrosa.

\- La playa no se irá a ningún lado, vamos a nuestro propio ritmo.

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo, haremos tantas cosas divertidas el día de hoy que quiero llegar temprano.

\- Yo me siento igual Sayori, pero es tal como Natsuki dice, vamos con calma. – Expresó el mexicano.

\- Bien~ - Sayori respondió de esa forma pero seguía moviéndose para todas partes, el moreno soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Ella realmente está emocionada por esto.

\- ¿Quién no lo estaría? Al menos es nuestro primer viaje juntos como club, así que la entiendo de alguna forma. – Expresó Natsuki.

\- ¿Tu igual estás emocionada? – preguntó el moreno, un pequeño rubor se formó en las mejillas de la pequeña.

\- Mentiría si dijera que no… es solo porque vamos a la playa, no hay ninguna otra razón. – Se cruzó de brazos, Ramón solo sonrió sin decir nada.

Llegaron a la estación del tren donde tomarían el suyo con ruta hacia su destino, al parecer fueron los primeros en llegar ya que no vieron a ninguna de las otras dos.

\- Llegamos bastante temprano. – Notó el moreno al ver a los alrededores.

\- Bueno, fue Sayori quien nos hizo llegar, las otras dos seguro están en camino. – Respondió Natsuki.

\- ¡Ya veo a Yuri, hey! – Sayori logró ver a la chica de cabellos purpurar llegar ahí. Llevaba un conjunto modesto de una playera color marrón de manga larga y una falda larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

\- Hola a todos, estaba algo preocupada de que llegara temprano… menos mal no fue así. – Sayori saltó hacia ella para abrazarla. - ¿Eh?

\- Me alegra volver a verte, no pudimos vernos durante estos días.

\- … Esto… lo lamento, estuve ocupada por lo que no podía salir con ustedes…

\- No importa, ahora iremos todos en el club, así que lo aprovecharemos lo mejor posible. – La pelimorada no sabía que decir, estaba sintiendo vergüenza en ese momento.

\- ¿Ya están todos aquí? – Monika hizo acto de presencia en ese momento, llevando una blusa ligera de color azul con pantaloncillos y unas sandalias. – Me alegra, podremos tomar el primer tren para partir.

\- ¿Lo tienes todo? – Preguntó Ramón, la castaña asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Ya dije acerca de la cabaña en la playa que tiene mi familia, la verdad es que pasaremos todo el día ahí, incluso dormiremos todos juntos.

\- ¡Oye, eso nunca lo dijiste! ¿Entonces vamos a dormir con él bajo el mismo techo? – Preguntó Natsuki señalando a Ramón.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema. – Expresó Sayori. – Los dos ya hemos dormido juntos en la misma cama, será lo mismo. – Escuchar eso sorprendió a Yuri.

\- Ey, eso era cuando pequeños ¿no es así? – Ramón guiñó a la pelirrosa, esta soltó una risa.

\- Es verdad. – Le siguió la corriente, escondiendo el hecho de que hace unas semanas durmieron juntos. – Parece que asusté a Yuri jeje.

\- N-No es eso… - Ella escondió su timidez.

\- Es hora de irnos, la playa nos está esperando. – Anunció Monika. Una vez pagaron el pasaje, finalmente pudieron abordar el tren con el destino hacia la playa, yendo a sus asientos, Sayori y Natsuki se sentaron juntas en un lado, Ramón y Yuri fueron al frente y Monika se sentó en el otro lado.

El tren empezó a dar marcha en ese momento. Mientras más se alejaban de la ciudad, se podía apreciar un paisaje, árboles y la naturaleza que solo podía observarse una vez se sale, Sayori mantuvo su rostro pegado a la ventana para acechar, Natsuki empezó a desempacar algo de la mochila que llevaba, justamente sacando empaques con cupcakes dentro.

\- Muchas gracias Natsuki ¿los hiciste anoche? – Preguntó el moreno, ella asintió.

\- Nos levantamos temprano y sin mucho tiempo para desayunar, tomen esto como un aperitivo antes de llegar. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, todos tomaron uno junto con unos vasos, igual se preparó un termo con té para beber.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo durante ese tiempo, Yuri había sacado un libro para leer mientras Ramón veía por la ventana, Sayori llevó un mazo de cartas el cual estaba jugando en ese momento con Natsuki.

\- ¿Lees algo en concreto? – Preguntó el moreno buscando sacarle conversación a Yuri; la pelimorada se sorprendió un poco al escucharle.

\- Bueno… es un libro que me gusta mucho… aunque puede parecer bastante complicado para otras personas… - Ramón pudo observar de reojo la portada de ese libro "_Retrato de Markov_" logró reconocerlo al instante. – No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo… pero es una historia bastante cruda y atrapante sobre una prisión y la gente que vive en ella, tiene muchas emociones fuertes y psicológicas, puede que sea algo aburrido para ti…

\- Para nada, se oye interesante. – Escuchar eso fue sorprendente para Yuri. – Tienes algo que te apasiona, yo respeto eso y me encanta ver como hablas algo acerca de lo que te gusta con una sonrisa, quizás incluso yo podría darle un intento. – En ese momento la pelimorada sonrió y se acercó a él.

\- Si así lo quieres, podría darte una copia y hablaremos acerca de él. – Ya se veía más alegre, el castaño asintió.

\- Lo estaré esperando. – Terminó por afirmar, ya ese iba a ser el comienzo que esperaba, pudiera llegar a un buen final.

El viaje duró un poco más, luego de haber pasado ya un bosque, pudo visionarse un azul cristalino a través de la ventana, Sayori fue la primera en notarlo, juntando su rostro frente al vidrio como un niño emocionado.

\- ¡Es el mar! – Anunció. Finalmente estaban justo al lado del océano que el resto observaba, ya estaban a pocos pasos de poder llegar para disfrutar de la playa.

* * *

Se bajaron del tren en la estación, de ahí en adelante solo les esperaba un camino a través de los árboles que tenían que seguir a pie.

\- ¿Vamos a caminar? – Preguntó Natsuki.

\- No hay un camino pavimentado para la cabaña donde nos quedaremos, además de que fue algo que pedí tan deprisa que no prepararon un vehículo para transportarnos, espero puedan perdonarme esa. – Se disculpó Monika en ese momento.

\- No importa, es parte de la experiencia caminar entre la naturaleza. – Se encogió de hombros el moreno. – Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar.

\- Entonces no perdamos tiempo, mientras ya nos vayamos, llegaremos antes. – Expresó Sayori siendo la primera en ir a toda velocidad, siendo seguida por Natsuki.

\- ¡Espera Sayori, no te alejes y vayas a perderte! – Fue justamente para evitar que algo así suceda, Ramón y Monika se vieron con sonrisas antes de seguirlas.

\- Debo decir que nos tomaste desprevenidos con esto, pero es emocionante el ir a la playa con todos en el club. – Comentó el moreno.

\- Quiero realizar todas las actividades posibles, esto lo podemos tomar como nuestro viaje conjunto como club.

\- Pero ¿está bien? Ya es como se dijo, siendo el único chico aquí y tendremos que dormir en la misma cabaña, es normal tomar precauciones. – Al escuchar eso, la castaña soltó una risa.

\- No es necesaria tanta preocupación, Sayori se ve que no le molesta, Natsuki puede estar a la defensiva pero puedo decir que siente lo mismo y Yuri tampoco debería molestarle, por mi cuenta, me gustaría que estemos todos en el club, dejarte de lado sería algo malo de mi parte.

\- Agradezco eso, lo pensaste todo bastante bien para ser poco tiempo.

\- No puedo ser una presidenta si no organizo bien mis planes. – Exclamó ella de forma altanera, inflando el pecho.

\- _Keikaku dori_. – Exclamó el moreno haciendo un gesto sonriente, en ese momento los dos empezaron a reír.

Un paseo por el camino de los arboles después, pudieron llegar al destino. Una cabaña rustica de madera detrás de unos árboles, se veía cómoda y no tan vieja, además de preparada por el hecho de que estaba limpia, Monika comentó que sus familiares lograron limpiarla el día anterior a que partieran para que tuvieran una buena estancia. No tardaron mucho en entrar e instalarse, siendo Sayori la que primero se aventó sobre las habitaciones en una de las camas.

\- Sayori, sabemos que estás emocionada, pero recuerda que todo pertenece a los familiares de Monika, si rompes algo… - Le replicó Natsuki.

\- Es verdad. – Ya se pudo calmar en ese momento. – No lo pensé bien, es que la emoción sigue fluyendo.

\- No hay problema. – Respondió la castaña asomándose por la puerta. – Hay tres habitaciones, ustedes dos pueden dormir aquí, Yuri y yo estaremos en la otra y Ramón tomará la tercera.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Él dormirá solo? Y esperaba que pudiera estar con nosotras… - Expresó Sayori bajando el rostro.

\- ¡Eso para nada! – Expresó Natsuki su negativa. – No creas que permitiré que duerma en la misma habitación que nosotras.

\- ¿Por qué? Ramón jamás haría nada malo con nosotras, además seguro nos divertiríamos muchos los tres aquí. – Su sonrisa era tan brillante que podía cegar a la pequeña.

\- Sayori… realmente no sé si eres muy inocente o muy ingenua… - Expresó Natsuki.

\- Lo lamento, pero igual estoy de acuerdo con Natsuki. – Expresó Monika. – Hay que poner un límite, por más buena persona que sea Ramón, debemos mantener cierto nivel de intimidad, ya es demasiado conque estemos durmiendo en la misma cabaña, igual y es que todos estaremos juntos casi todo el día.

\- Es cierto, jeje, lamento si soné algo exigente. – Se disculpó la pelirrosa.

\- No hay necesidad de disculparse. Terminen de acomodar sus cosas que ya pronto iremos a la playa, recuerden cambiarse a sus trajes de baño.

\- ¡Si! – Expresaron las dos mientras ya las dejaban a solas, así que acomodaron todo lo que habían traído, finalmente había llegado el momento que esperaban.

Ramón fue el primero en partir de la cabaña, él realmente no llevó demasiado y tampoco es que requiriera demasiado tiempo para cambiarse, llevaba un short playero de color verde y se puso una gorra para cubrirse del sol momentáneamente.

Se acercó al mar, pudo caminar y apreciar el sonido de las olas chocando en la orilla, unas cuantas gaviotas volando, la arena limpia y el mar cristalino, era una playa totalmente privada para ellos, sin nadie más, eso resultaba en algo bueno para él.

\- (Supongo que esta vista no podría mejorarse mucho más de lo que ya es…)

\- ¡Ramón! – Escuchó la voz de Sayori a sus espaldas, volteó a ver para encontrarla. Su traje de baño era justamente un bikini de dos piezas de color azul, el moreno realmente pudo apreciar como marcaba su figura que de por sí ya era bastante delgada. – Estoy lista… y… ¿Qué opinas?

\- Te queda excelente el bañador, tiene mi aprobación. – levantó el pulgar, la pelirrosa se vio alegre.

\- Rayos Sayori, que tanta energía tienes. – la siguiente en llegar fue Natsuki. Su traje de baño consistía en un top deportivo ajustado de color rosa junto a una pieza inferior con holanes que asemejaba a una pequeña falda. - ¿Qué miras?

\- Nada, solo como ese traje de baño se ve muy bien en ti. – Natsuki se puso roja como un tomate al escuchar su comentario.

\- ¡No creas que lo escogí para que me alabes, es solo que me gusta como se ve! – Se defendió con pocas esperanzas, el moreno mantuvo su sonrisa.

\- Hmm… la playa no es precisamente un lugar que prefiera. – Yuri apareció, Ramón no pudo observar mucho puesto que llevaba una playera blanca de manga larga encima y debajo solo podía apreciarse la parte inferior de su traje de baño, se observaba de color morado. – Supongo que esperabas otra cosa… lo lamento, es que mi piel es sensible al sol y…

\- No hay necesidad de disculparse. – Expresó el moreno. – Si tienes ese problema, no es algo por lo que debas pedir disculpas.

\- … Entiendo… - Yuri no pudo evitar mirar a Ramón, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al observarlo sin camisa.

\- ¿Yuri? ¿Qué tanto miras a Ramón? – Natsuki no desaprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse un poco. – Tiene músculos marcados y eso es atractivo ¿no lo crees?

\- Antes de darme cuenta, tienes un cuerpo esbelto, realmente se ve bien. – Expresó la pelirrosa.

\- Gracias Sayori, hacer ejercicio de manera constante trae maravillas, no todos son como tú que comes y sigues manteniendo una figura delgada.

\- Jeje… – Soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Ya todos están aquí. – Monika fue la última en aparecer, su traje de baño era uno de dos piezas de color amarillo, con la zona del pecho como floreado y unos holanes a los costados. – Ahora que todos estamos juntos, vamos a disfrutar lo mejor posible de este día ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí! – Expresaron todos. El día de playa había comenzado, de algo estaba seguro el moreno, iba a disfrutar de ese día como nunca antes y guardaría los recuerdos en su mente por siempre.

* * *

**Seguro esperaban las actividades playeras en este cap, deberemos dejarlas para la próxima semana, al menos este filler quiero desarrollarlo de la mejor manera y me tomará un par de caps más antes de pasar al siguiente arco, al menos debieron ver el setting que nos involucrará a ello, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	30. Diversión en el mar

El agua cristalina reflejaba las nubes en ese buen día que no ocurría ningún percance, el club de literatura podría disfrutar de un grandioso día de playa sin que ocurra nada y la diversión para ellos solo estaba por empezar. Sayori, como siempre la más animada, fue la que se adelantó en correr hacia la orilla y disfrutar del agua que estaba fría.

\- Está muy buena, vengan todos. – Exclamó. Ramón se estaba encargando de cargar unas cosas por petición de la presidenta, entre ello llevar una hielera, una sombrilla y una silla plegable entre otros.

\- Es bueno tener un chico para este tipo de trabajos ¿no? – Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- De algo tengo que hacer aquí… Yuri, usarás esta silla ¿no? Así que no irás al agua con el resto.

\- Lo siento… - se disculpó la pelimorada. – No soy mucho de jugar en el agua y todo eso… así que estar sentada aquí y leer en la orilla es algo que prefiero más.

\- Lo entiendo, si en algún momento deseas unirte al resto y jugar, no tendremos problemas con ello. – Su amiga asintió.

\- Ramón ¿podrías venir y cambiar el interruptor de Sayori? No ha dejado de emocionarse desde que llegamos. – Expresó Natsuki, el castaño soltó una pequeña risa

\- Muy bien, iré a calmarla de la mejor forma que conozco. – Expresó con una sonrisa. Fue hacia el mar donde estaba la pelirrosa jugando en el agua.

\- Ramón, finalmente viniste a jugar conmigo.

\- Así es Sayori… mira que me dijeron que tienes que calmarte, por lo que haré mi trabajo.

\- ¿Eh? – En ese momento sintió como ella fue sujetada de la cadera, entonces Ramón se la puso encima de sus hombros, cargándola como si fuera un costal de papas. - ¡Espera, que estás haciendo!

\- Ayudando a bajarte los humos un poco. – Expresó con una sonrisa, empezando a correr más profundamente hacia el mar, Sayori no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada de la situación.

\- ¡U-Un momento, soy una chica, deberías tratarme con más cuidado!

\- Lo lamento, para mí eres Sayori, así que tengo permitido hacer esto. – Ya la sujetó nuevamente entre sus brazos y entonces se dejó caer al agua junto con ella, no fue hasta unos segundos después que volvieron a salir a la orilla. - ¿Ya estás calmada?

\- ¡Eso fue malo! – Expresó ella con un puchero. – Que hubiera pasado si íbamos más al fondo, además fuiste muy brusco.

\- Yo solo cumplí la petición de Natsuki, soy un simple mensajero. – Dijo con una sonrisa, ahí podía ver a la pequeña con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡Natsuki! – Sayori ya fue tras ella para perseguirla mientras esta huía, Ramón salió del agua.

\- No dejas que la situación te domine ¿cierto? – Se acercó Monika a él. – Estar en una playa con solo chicas es algo que cualquier hombre soñaría.

\- Me haces ver como si fuera un pervertido que abusaría de ustedes. – Expresó el castaño de forma inexpresiva. – Ok, no niego que pueda ser pervertido, pero al menos las respeto.

\- No digo que me moleste, tienes mucha confianza con el resto como para aceptar un tacto muy cercano, ya observaba con Sayori pero ahora igual con Natsuki y Yuri te acepta mejor, te has vuelto parte esencial del club antes de darnos cuenta, como si hubieras estado con nosotras desde el principio.

\- Tener una buena relación con todas es lo mejor, no podría andar de solitario ahí.

\- A mí me parece que buscas conquistarlas a todas ¿acaso yo soy tu próximo objetivo? – Expresó la castaña de forma seductora.

\- No me cabe duda que eres una chica muy hermosa, pero seguro el resto no dudaría en mostrar celos si me enfoco en solo una. – La castaña soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Si esto fuera un juego de simulación de citas, seguro ya habrías ganado muchos puntos conmigo.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes! – Escucharon a Natsuki a la cercanía. – Se quedarán ahí hablando o vendrán a jugar con nosotros.

\- Ya la escuchamos. – Expresó Ramón mientras se veían. – Vamos.

\- Si. – Asintió Monika.

Para Ramón, jugar con las chicas en la playa fue de los mejores momentos que pudo tener, la diversión alrededor de ellas y ese ambiente es algo que desearía, pudiera seguir por mucho más tiempo, luego de haberse esforzado bastante en salvar a dos, momentos de diversión como ese eran realmente valiosos.

Sayori se había encargado de llevar una pelota de voleibol para que jugaran, estando en dos equipos, con Ramón y Sayori por un lado, Natsuki y Monika del otro, empezaron a jugar.

\- ¡Toma! – La pequeña empezó con el saque que Monika recibió y devolvió, Natsuki tomó su fuerza para golpear el balón y enviarlo al otro lado, ahí el castaño reaccionó, recibiéndolo.

\- No dejes que se caiga Sayori.

\- Eso lo sé. – Se lo pasó a su amiga que hizo el esfuerzo por recuperarlo y devolverlo, ahí fue que el castaño tomó su fuerza y lo lanzó, Monika no pudo hacer nada para cuando se fue, ganando un punto de su lado.

\- ¡Eso no es justo, eres un hombre y tienes más fuerza! – Expresó Natsuki con enojo.

\- Decidimos estos equipos al azar ¿no? No podemos cambiarlo. – Respondió el castaño. – Además tienes una fuerza igual de gorila, aprovéchala. – Escuchar eso no le gustó para nada a la pequeña.

\- Cuando terminemos esto, juro que recibirás algo más que solo un golpe. – Y el juego continuó, al final fue una victoria para el equipo de Ramón y Sayori.

* * *

Yuri se mantuvo sentada bajo la sombrilla con un libro en mano durante todo el rato, leer en la playa no era algo que odiara, la sensación y el paisaje eran lo suficientemente relajantes para que pudiera estar concentrada en su lectura.

\- Ya llevas mucho tiempo leyendo aquí. – Pudo escuchar a Ramón acercarse, levantando su vista del libro. – Entiendo que leer en este ambiente es relajante, pero igual siento que deberías divertirte un poco.

\- … Lo siento si di esa impresión. – Se disculpó.

\- No es necesario que te disculpes, solo digo que deberías darle una oportunidad a disfrutar de la playa, meterte al mar aunque sea un poco. – Escuchar eso consiguió que ella se pusiera un poco avergonzada. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Bueno… la verdad es que… no sé nadar… - Confesó teniendo sus mejillas rojas, Ramón simplemente la miró. - ¿No te vas a reír?

\- ¿Por qué me reiría de algo así? Entiendo muy bien que no sepas nadar, ya pensaba que era por alguna otra razón como que odiabas el mar o algo así.

\- ¡N-No es eso! – Se excusó moviendo las manos con fuerza. – No me molesta el mar… es solo que no tuve muchas oportunidades de ir a la playa de pequeña y tampoco me sentía cómoda en una piscina… por eso me saltaba las clases de natación con frecuencia… así nunca aprendí a nadar.

\- Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas… muy bien. – Ramón se puso de frente a ella. – te enseñaré un poco.

\- ¿Eh? – Yuri miró con incredulidad al mexicano. - ¿Enseñarme?

\- Así es, no es bueno que solo estés aquí sentada, vamos a disfrutar un poco del mar y que puedas ejercitarte un poco, te ayudará.

\- … Bueno, si tú lo dices. – Con eso, el moreno la sujetó de su mano y empezó a arrastrarla hasta el mar contra su voluntad, ya solo por el simple hecho de sujetarle la mano, la pelimorada estaba roja como un tomate. Ya entonces llegaron a la orilla.

\- ¿Estarás bien? No tienes miedo de entrar al mar o algo así.

\- Para nada, si me sujetas, estaré segura… - El moreno asintió, empezaron a entrar poco a poco hasta que el agua les llegó a la cintura, había unas pequeñas olas que les estaban arrastrando.

\- Lo esencial sería que aprendieras a flotar primero, siendo de esa forma, el resto será relativamente más fácil. Ahora tienes que dejarte floja y que los pies no toquen el suelo, no te preocupes que te estaré agarrando.

\- Bien… - Yuri hizo lo que se le dijo y se dejó floja, los pies abandonaron el fondo y empezó a flotar, aunque claro que la sensación le dio algo de inseguridad, causando que se hundiera y su cabeza estuviera bajo el agua, volviendo a subir con prisa.

\- Te desesperaste ¿no? – Preguntó el castaño, la pelimorada bajó la mirada.

\- No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada, no sentir nada en lo que pueda apoyarme con los pies, me hizo sentir algo insegura…

\- No tienes que preocuparte, por eso estoy aquí, para que puedas sujetarte de mí y no te hundas, confía. – Expresó con una sonrisa, Yuri se sonrojo mientras asentía. – Una vez más.

Nuevamente se dejó floja para flotar, la ansiedad causaba que se pusiera un poco temerosa pero miró a Ramón a los ojos, demostrando confianza, eso causó que pudiera relajarse, su cuerpo se puso flojo y entonces dejó que la marea sostuviera su cuerpo, ya no había duda en ella mientras flotaba sin problemas, sosteniendo las manos del moreno.

\- Lo estás haciendo. – Expresó él con una sonrisa, Yuri estaba asombrada, pero igual logró sonreír.

\- No pensé que podría lograrlo… tenía miedo al principio, hundirme o que me arrastre la marea… pero lo estoy haciendo, realmente lo hago.

\- Felicidades. – Yuri ya se paró nuevamente, mirando de frente a Ramón, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – No está tan mal el mar ¿cierto?

\- Si… se siente muy relajante, la marea golpeando mi cuerpo, las olas y las gaviotas volando alrededor… no pensé que algo así estaba perdiéndome.

\- Ya lo sabes, en una próxima ocasión volveremos todos juntos, para ese momento ya deberás nadar perfectamente.

\- … Si…

\- ¡Yuri! – Sayori llegó, empujando por detrás a la pelimorada la cual cayó de rostro al agua. – Me alegra que entraras al mar, ya puedes jugar con todos.

Salió nuevamente a flote luego de escupir algo de agua, fue una sorpresa grande que la pelirrosa le empujara por atrás, más no le molestó, empezando a reír.

\- Sayori, es peligroso que hagas algo así. – Se acercó Natsuki a regañarla. – Yuri es una persona bastante sensible.

\- No hay nada de malo, es para divertirnos al fin y al cabo. – Monika se acercó por detrás de ella, teniendo una sonrisa traviesa. - ¡Toma!

\- ¡Wuah! – Natsuki fue empujada, Ramón estaba en el camino causando que cayera encima de él al agua, en ese momento que ambos se levantaron, Natsuki sintió algo, era que el moreno tenía una mano en su pecho.

\- … Esto no es algo que tenía planeado. – Respondió el moreno antes de que ella soltara un fuerte grito.

* * *

\- ¡Comida! – Sayori ya estaba impaciente porque la carne estuviera lista. Ramón logró transportar la parrilla para la barbacoa, todos estaban ayudando en cierta forma para hacer la comida, la carne asándose y soltando un buen olor que encantaba bastante a la pelirrosa - ¿Cuándo estará lista?

\- Lo estará cuando deba, deja de apresurar. – Expresó Natsuki con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Trajiste las salsas?

\- Aquí las tengo. – Respondió Ramón, llevando tres botes de salsa para barbacoa. – Veo que igual pusieron salsa de soya ¿alguien la come con eso?

\- Esto… yo… - Yuri levantó su mano con algo de pena, pensando que era algo raro.

\- No es nada de qué avergonzarse, me encanta ponerle mayonesa. – Respondió el moreno, Natsuki le vio con cara de asco.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Mayonesa? Tienes unos gustos bastante raros para acompañar la comida.

\- A mí me encanta comer con aceite de oliva, claro que como soy vegetariana, es lo único que puedo ponerles a las ensaladas. – Expresó Monika, asando unos cuantos elotes y otras verduras, siendo que eso va a comer ella.

\- Eso se entiende mejor, pero Ramón tiene un gusto asqueroso. – Le miró Natsuki.

\- Bien, siendo así ¿Qué es lo que le pones de acompañamiento a las comidas? – Preguntó él, en ese momento la pequeña puso una sonrisa altanera, mirando de frente al moreno.

\- Eso es fácil… le pongo azúcar. – En ese momento todo se quedó en silencio, uno tan incómodo para todos ahí. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es normal ponerle?

\- … Natsuki ¿Qué comías antes? – Preguntó Sayori, la pequeña no sabía si estaba haciendo algo mal.

\- Cuando estaba con papá, solo teníamos huevos así que eso comíamos mayormente, ponerle azúcar y kétchup le da un buen sabor, deberían probarlo. – El resto se miró entre sí, no sabían si sentir asco o pena por ella, ahí Monika posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

\- Natsuki… prometo que te haré comer muchas cosas deliciosas. – La pequeña estaba confundida, no sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso.

\- … Esto… ¿te lo agradezco? – Dudó un poco, ya entonces Sayori decidió volver a alegrar el ambiente.

\- La comida ya debe estar lista, vamos a comer. – Expresó ella. Justamente la barbacoa ya estaba lista, se empezaron a servir los platos, Monika igual ya tenía el suyo de solo vegetales listo.

\- ¡Vamos a comer! – Expresaron todos, comenzando a disfrutar de la comida. El sol estaba ya poniéndose en ese momento, la noche iba a caer.

\- Espero no haberme quemado mucho. – Comentó Natsuki un poco preocupada.

\- ¿Te pusiste bloqueador? – Preguntó Yuri.

\- Si, pero siento que me faltó en la espalda, si se me queda un pedazo rojo ahí atrás, sentiré vergüenza.

\- Quizás debimos pedirle a Ramón que nos aplique bloqueador. – Expresó Sayori. – Cuando una persona en la que confíes te lo aplica, se siente bien.

\- ¿Y darle el gusto de sentir mi espalda? No gracias. – Respondió la pequeña.

\- Natsuki, parece que me hiciste evitar un evento clásico de comedia romántica ¿acaso pensabas que te iba a tocar el trasero o algo así? – Preguntó levantando las cejas de forma sugerente, la pequeña se sonrojó.

\- ¡No es eso, idiota! No puedo permitir que un chico me lo aplique, en cualquier caso, se lo hubiera pedido a Yuri. – La pelimorada se sorprendió un poco al ser nombrada.

\- Muy bien, tengo otro aviso que dar hoy. – Monika llamó la atención de todos. – Disfrutamos todos de la playa, fue divertido pero esto no se ha terminado, la verdad es que tengo otra actividad más para el día de hoy… vamos a hacer una prueba de valor. – Expresó con una sonrisa, Natsuki no se sintió alegre con eso.

\- Una prueba de valor, eso se ve divertido. – Respondió Sayori.

\- Resulta que hay un templo abandonado no muy lejos de aquí, así que iremos en dos grupos en un intervalo de diez minutos entre ambos para cruzar el camino del bosque y llegar, será una buena experiencia.

\- Si es así, quiero ir con Ramón. – Sayori sujetó el brazo del moreno, Natsuki la apartó rápidamente.

\- Espera un momento, somos cinco, así que solo podríamos ir en dos grupos, uno de dos y otro de tres.

\- Así es. – Asintió Monika. – Tengo pensado que Ramón vaya solo con otra chica y las otras tres vayamos juntas, así que, para hacer esto justo, decidiremos a su pareja con palitos. – Sacó unos palos, uno tenía una marca distinta el cual sería el ganador. – Agarren el correcto y esa chica acompañará a Ramón.

En ese momento se formó un tenso ambiente entre las tres, Sayori, Natsuki y Yuri estaban decididas en querer ser la pareja de Ramón durante la prueba, el moreno solo pudo mantener una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el asunto. Esa noche no iba a ser aburrida, ya la prueba comenzaría pronto y estaba seguro de que se divertiría bastante.

* * *

**Las vacaciones para el grupo no se han terminado, queda un cap más de filler antes de entrar al siguiente arco, al menos el siguiente prometo que pondré una antesala a lo que se vendrá y ya saben de quien se trata realmente, nos vemos. Saludos.**


	31. Prueba de valor

La noche cayó para la cabaña donde los chicos del club se estaban quedando, iban a realizar una última actividad antes de terminar e irse a dormir lo cual era una prueba de valor de salir por la noche, recorrer el bosque hasta llegar a un templo no muy lejos de ahí.

La batalla que se armó antes fue acerca de quién sería la pareja de Ramón durante esa prueba, claramente tres chicas deseaban acompañarlo en ese recorrido y durante la noche, de solo imaginar las posibilidades que pueden darse y los eventos a realizar siendo solo una pareja de hombre y mujer, era algo que difícilmente dejarían pasar. Se realizó el sorteo con tres palos de madera y las tres chicas esperaban ganar respectivamente, más solo una fue considerada vencedora.

\- Ah… - Sayori estaba tirada totalmente sobre el sofá de la sala, estaba totalmente decaída antes de comenzar con la prueba de valor, ahí Natsuki se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así? Fue un sorteo justo, aunque igual me molesta un poco, Yuri ganó y debemos de aceptarlo.

\- Lo sé… pero realmente quería estar a solas con Ramón en la oscuridad…

\- ¿Querías hacer algo con él? – Preguntó la pequeña enarcando una ceja, Sayori miró al suelo buscando esconder su vergüenza.

\- Jeje… esperaba poder acercarme bastante durante la prueba y… seducirlo… - Expresó teniendo sus mejillas rojas.

\- … Sayori, tienes de todo menos un aire seductor. – Confesó la pequeña, la pelirrosa se levantó para verla.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Expresó con un puchero. – Me he desarrollado perfectamente, incluso el tamaño de mi copa ha aumentado, soy lo suficientemente sexy para encantarlo. – Infló su pecho del orgullo, Natsuki seguía viéndola de forma inexpresiva. – Además, soy su amiga de la infancia, no hay forma de que pueda perder.

\- Los mangas que leo dicen lo contrario. – Soltó un suspiro. – Debemos aceptar este resultado; además, no es como si Yuri fuera a hacer algo con él en la oscuridad, es demasiado tímida y cobarde como para querer ponerle un dedo encima por lo que considero que es una opción segura, por lo menos tengo confianza en que no hará nada.

\- … Si lo dices de esa forma… - Se puso a pensar Sayori.

\- Observando que piensas ir en serio con él, ya no escondes el hecho de que te gusta, supongo que debería desearte suerte.

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta a ti igual? – Preguntó Sayori de forma inocente, Natsuki se puso bastante roja con la pregunta.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué dices eso!? No me gusta para nada, es un idiota, un pervertido y mujeriego que está tras todas en el club, no tiene nada de bueno.

\- He visto que eres bastante feliz cuando hablas con él, ahí fue que supe que también te gusta. – Respondió Sayori con una sonrisa, Natsuki no pudo hacer más que cubrir su rostro con sus manos para esconder su vergüenza. – Solo porque seas mi amiga no quiere decir que vaya a cederlo, al final yo me convertiré en su novia.

\- … No lo harás… - Respondió en voz baja para que no le escuchara, ella intentó mantener sus sentimientos para sí misma aunque fracasó, ahora que Sayori le había declarado la guerra, no había forma en que pudiera retroceder.

* * *

Todos ya estaban reunidos afuera de la cabaña y a la entrada del bosque, las estrellas eran la única iluminación disponible en ese sitio mientras ya se preparaban para irse.

\- Saldremos con un intervalo de cinco minutos después de que la primera pareja salga, debemos alcanzar el templo y llegar hasta la parte trasera donde hay una pequeña sorpresa que preparé. – Explicó Monika llevando su sonrisa de siempre. – La primera pareja puede salir ahora.

Yuri observó a Ramón, estaba un poco nerviosa por estar a solas con él en un ambiente oscuro y ser alguien rebosante de confianza no es exactamente su fuerte.

\- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó este sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella asintió. Empezaron a caminar directo al bosque, dejando atrás al resto, las copas de los árboles empezaron a bloquear luz, dejando todo en un ambiente realmente oscuro, Yuri no pudo evitar sujetarse del brazo de Ramón. - ¿Tienes miedo?

\- ¡N-No! – Expresó ella rápidamente. – En realidad se me hace un ambiente muy relajante, me gusta cuando todo está en silencio.

\- Supongo que prefieres un ambiente calmado cuando lees. – Yuri asintió con ello. – ya lo pensaba.

\- Es bastante raro que una chica tenga gustos como los míos ¿no? Mucha gente piensa que soy muy rara y difícil de entender… no te culpo si piensas igual.

\- Para nada, ya lo había dicho, respeto bastante los gustos de otras personas, no importa si los tuyos difieren del resto, jamás me molestarán. – En ese momento el rostro de Yuri se puso rojo, aunque gracias a la oscuridad Ramón no pudo notarlo.

\- Nadie me había dicho algo así antes… me alegra… - Ramón sonrió al escucharla.

\- Tenemos un recorrido por hacer, no podemos dejar las demás nos alcancen. – De ese modo continuaron adelante para llegar al templo.

El segundo grupo ya había salido. Las tres chicas ya estaban caminando por el bosque a oscuras, Natsuki estaba todo el tiempo agarrando a Sayori de su brazo y mirando para todas partes.

\- En serio… detesto hacer esto…

\- Tenías la opción de no venir ¿por qué no te quedaste en la cabaña entonces? – Preguntó Sayori.

\- ¡Si lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera aceptado! – gritó la pequeña, su voz resonó como un eco en el bosque. – Monika, debiste decirlo.

\- Lo lamento. – Se disculpó sacando su lengua a un lado. – Pero realmente quería que todo el club participara en esto, no es algo que pueda dejar pasar.

\- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Ramón y Yuri ahora. – Se puso a pensar Sayori. – Estoy un poco preocupada.

\- Estarán bien. – Respondió Monika. – El bosque realmente no tiene animales salvajes y es muy difícil ver que salga uno de noche, lo poco que existe aquí son aves.

\- Te preocupas demasiado. – expresó Natsuki con ambas manos en su cintura. – Ramón no es ningún niño, y sabrá mantener a salvo a Yuri.

\- No hablo de eso… si es que Yuri llega a hacer algo y se acerca a él mucho más… - La pequeña sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su frente.

\- Creo que hablamos claro, Yuri es muy cobarde como para intentar seducirlo, despierta de una vez.

\- Eso me gustaría creer… - Respondió con algo de duda, Monika le vio con una sonrisa antes de seguir al frente, ella sabía la verdad y es que realmente la pelimorada no iba a quedarse quieta con la oportunidad.

* * *

\- ¿Todo bien hasta el momento? – Preguntó el moreno a su acompañante, esta asintió, mantenía su respiración de forma regular para calmarse, la presencia del mexicano realmente hacía que su mente divagara hacia otros sitios.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, un sitio como este no es nada. – Expresó ella, en ese momento algo salió de entre un arbusto, Ramón sujetó a Yuri para acercarla a él y protegerla, el tacto con el pecho de Ramón hizo que el corazón de la pelimorada empezara a latir con fuerza. Lo que se vio salir fue un ave que finalmente se alejó.

\- No fue nada peligroso. – ya soltó a Yuri pero esta insistió en mantenerse apegado a él. - ¿Yuri?

\- Ramón… ¿no puedo quedarme así un rato más? Se siente cálido.

\- … Bueno, si eso quieres, aunque será un poco incómodo caminar de esta forma.

\- No importa… me hace sentirme segura… - Ramón observó a Yuri y como estaba siendo un poco más agresiva, si eso indicaba pequeñas señales de ese estado de ella, entonces tenía algo que hacer.

\- Ya que no hemos tenido así muchas oportunidades para hablar a solas desde hace un tiempo ¿no te importaría hablarme un poco más acerca de ti? Como eras en el pasado o algo por el estilo. – Al escuchar eso, la chica bajó la mirada, un rostro melancólico se escondió detrás de sus mechones que la cubrían.

\- … No es algo que me gusta contar, la verdad es que… no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mi niñez, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a alguna de las del club, es que… simplemente prefiero olvidarlo, me hace sentir más feliz que nadie lo sepa.

\- … Si tú lo dices, lo menciono porque conozco a Sayori de toda la vida y Natsuki finalmente pudo abrirse a mí y contarme sus problemas, no dudo que tu igual tengas algún tipo de percance y me gustaría ayudarte en lo posible, así que, si algo te molesta, puedes contarme.

\- … Aprecio la ayuda, pero no es necesario, estoy bien. – Yuri finalmente pudo ver a Ramón con una pequeña sonrisa formada en la comisura de sus labios. – El simple hecho de que te preocupes por mí es suficiente, y no solo tú, las demás chicas en el club me han dado un lugar donde estar cuando no tenía nada, les estoy muy agradecida a todos por haberme hecho parte de su grupo y sus vidas.

\- Y faltan muchas más experiencias por delante, tenemos tiempo de sobra y seguro muchas actividades divertidas nos esperan, todos las haremos juntos.

\- Es verdad.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían logrado salir del bosque y estaban en la entrada del templo que Monika les señaló, justamente se mostraba el arco que era la entrada.

\- Este es el sitio que Monika dijo. – Expresó Ramón viendo para todos lados. – Según ella, debemos ir a la parte trasera.

\- Vamos. – Comentó Yuri. Los dos fueron a dirigirse a tal sitio para descubrir la sorpresa que la castaña les tenía preparado, justo al llegar lo observaron. – Esto…

Por el otro lado, el segundo grupo estaba bastante cerca, ya para ese punto Natsuki estaba tan asustada que el mínimo ruido la ponía alerta.

\- ¡Que es eso! – gritó.

\- Es solo otra rama que pisamos, Natsuki, eres muy miedosa. – Expresó Sayori.

\- ¡No puedo evitarlo, está muy oscuro aquí! ¿Qué acaso este sitio no las pone intranquilas de algún modo?

\- Yo estoy bien. – Expresó Monika. – Conozco el bosque y sus alrededores, no hay nada que me asuste aquí.

\- Solo eres tú la que tiene miedo, deberías hacer algo contra eso. – Comentó Sayori, la pequeña seguía temblando.

\- Ustedes dos no tienen sentido del peligro… como pueden estar tan calmadas, acaso yo soy la única normal aquí… - En ese momento aparecieron dos luces al frente, Natsuki se puso pálida al verlas. - ¡Esas luces!

\- ¿Uh? – Sayori miró hacia donde señaló la pequeña, viendo igual ambas luces. - ¿Qué será eso?

\- Debe ser un fantasma, estoy segura. – Monika soltó una pequeña risa ante la declaración de Natsuki. - ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- No es nada… parece que ya descubrieron mi sorpresa, vamos.

El grupo empezó a adelantarse con Natsuki proclamando no querer estar atrás. Así las tres chicas fueron justo hasta donde estaba la parte trasera del templo, observando ahí a los otros dos.

\- Ya llegaron. – Ramón estaba ahí con Yuri, los dos estaban sujetando unas luces de bengala que encendieron. – Fuegos artificiales, buena forma de terminar el campamento.

\- Les dije que sería una sorpresa. – Monika soltó un guiño.

\- ¡Yaaaay! – Sayori no perdió el tiempo para revisar la bolsa que estaba justo ahí con una gran variedad de fuegos artificiales, Natsuki ya había logrado calmarse y también agarrar alguno para encender.

Distintos colores pintaban la noche mientras Sayori había encendido unos cohetes que se elevaban al cielo y gritando cosas como "Tamaya", Natsuki se divertía con uno que arrojaba chispas mientras Monika la asustó con unos tronadores que arrojó cerca de ella, Ramón y Yuri seguían con las luces de bengala.

\- Esta fue una buena experiencia para todos ¿no? – Preguntó el moreno viendo a Yuri con una sonrisa, este volteó a verle con asombro antes de desviar su mirada puesto que sus mejillas estaban rojas.

\- Si… me divertí mucho… jamás creí que algo así iba a ser verdad, divertirme con amigos…

\- De ser posible, volvamos en próximo año, habrá mucha más diversión en ese entonces.

\- … Si. – Asintió ella. Continuaron viendo las luces y todos los fuegos que Sayori encendía, incluso jalando a ambos para verlo más cerca, al final la prueba de valor terminó sin muchos problemas y todos se divirtieron.

* * *

Hicieron su regreso a la cabaña, ya pronto era tiempo de dormir pero antes tenían que bañarse.

\- ¡Vamos a bañarnos juntas! – Expresó Sayori jalando a Natsuki y Yuri.

\- ¡Un momento! – Le detuvo la pequeña. – Solo hay una bañera y es pequeña, no podemos dar todas.

\- Eso no es problema. – Expresó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. – Como un campamento, debemos compartir todo el tiempo, así que bañarnos está incluido.

\- Esto… lo lamento… - Yuri alzó su voz. – Pero yo prefiero bañarme sola… no se me hace cómodo estar con alguien más, apoyo a Natsuki con ello.

\- ¿Eeeh? Yo quería estar con las dos. – Sayori hizo un puchero. – Supongo que no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

\- Entonces… ¿no les molestaría si entro primero? – Preguntó la pelimorada, las otras dos no se negaron y permitieron que Yuri entrara al baño primero. Ella preparó su ropa dejándola sobre la cesta una vez entró al baño, ahí empezó a desvestirse.

\- … Por esto es que no quería que nadie me viera… soy una persona muy fea… - Una vez que Yuri se quitó su camisa, pudo observar muchas marcas en sus brazos, cicatrices de cortes a lo largo de sus dos brazos, la pelimorada bajó la mirada quedando así frente al espejo con solo su sujetador. – Ramón… dijiste que soy una buena persona… no lo creo, porque yo… estoy empezando a sentir esto… estos sentimientos hacia ti… no quiero que nadie más te tenga… quiero poseerte… quiero que seas mío…

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Yuri pero no era una suave como las que hacía de vez en cuando, sino una totalmente distinta, desfiguraba totalmente su rostro en una mueca de locura.

\- Ramón… serás mío… tu cuerpo, tu esencia, todo me pertenecerá… al final yo seré la única para ti, porque… soy una persona muy fea…

* * *

**Y llegó el momento. Próximo cap, empezaremos el nuevo arco que será el de Yuri, ya deben saber lo que eso significa y el gran peligro que supondrá todo esto, más que nada debido a por como es ella y debo decir que si será mucho más complicado de rescatar que Sayori o Natsuki, ya verán todo lo que tendré preparado para ello, así que nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	32. Arco de Yuri 1: Información

Las vacaciones se habían terminado y era el momento de regresar nuevamente a las clases. Ramón ya estaba listo con su uniforme y esperando a que llegaran Sayori y Natsuki para irse juntos.

\- ¿Esperaste mucho? – Hablando de ellas, justamente llegaron en ese momento que estaba ahí parado frente a la puerta de su casa. Las dos chicas se acercaron a él.

\- No mucho, apenas es el primer día desde que regresamos y te ves muy animada. – Respondió con una sonrisa a Sayori, esta soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Es que regresamos al club, estaba esperando volver.

\- Tienes demasiada energía en la mañana… - Natsuki soltó un largo bostezo. – Consigo despertarla para que no se quede dormida pero a costa de mi sueño…

\- Parece que ya te acostumbraste a vivir con ella. – Comentó Ramón viendo a la pequeña.

\- No tengo muchas opciones ¿cierto? No puedo vivir sola después de lo sucedido. – Se llevó las manos a la cintura. – Igual tiene sus ventajas.

\- Solo admite que me quieres y te diviertes estando conmigo. – Sayori se lanzó directo hacia ella para abrazarla, Natsuki hizo el intento por querer quitársela de encima.

\- No pierdan más el tiempo, debemos irnos rápidamente. – Les señaló Ramón, las dos chicas asintieron y comenzaron su camino al instituto.

En otro lado, Monika se encontraba en su propio espacio de ese salón, tenía la ventana abierta con el código del juego recorriendo libremente y un fichero abierto el cual modificó dándole sus toques finales, era el de Yuri, en ese momento la castaña soltó un suspiro.

\- He reforzado lo mejor posible el código para corromperlo, ahora ella no deberá ser tan fácil de reparar de como Sayori y Natsuki… solo espero tenga éxito, debe de desaparecer por mi bien… Ramón, esta vez no lo conseguirás…

* * *

Los tres llegaron y fueron a sus respectivos salones, una vez pasaron las primeras horas de clase y llegó el almuerzo, fue que el castaño decidió empezar su movimiento. Sabía que Yuri no iba a ser como las demás, al contrario de cómo fue anteriormente con Sayori y Natsuki, ella no ve precisamente su falla como un problema y no busca una forma de arreglarlo, más precisamente, no sufre debido a ello sino que su locura mental va mucho más allá, conduciéndolo como una especie de éxtasis de la cual es un poco complicado de tratar, por esa razón es que necesita moverse cuanto antes y tratar con ella antes de que todo se complique.

Conociendo un poco la personalidad de la pelimorada y como es que ella prefiere más estar por su cuenta, pensó ir al único sitio donde cree que podría tener lo que ella busca.

Su camino terminó llevándolo a la biblioteca de la escuela, como es de observarse, no hay mucha gente ahí y se está en total silencio, un ambiente que agradaría a Yuri. Tal y como lo pensó, pudo encontrarla sentada en una mesa por su cuenta.

\- Hey. – Se aseguró de saludarla por lo bajo, estaba leyendo un libro por lo que levantó la vista, llevándose una sorpresa al verlo ahí.

\- ¿Ramón? – Exclamó con algo de asombro. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo busca un cambio de ambiente y se me ocurrió venir a la biblioteca, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí. – Tuvo que mentir para esconder sus intenciones, la chica se mostró un poco apenada. - ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno… yo estoy aquí todos los días durante el almuerzo, es tranquilo y puedo leer en paz, realmente no me gusta sitios como la cafetería que están llenos de gente y mucho ruido.

\- Supongo que puedo entenderlo de alguien como tú, todo un gusano de biblioteca como esperaba. – Sonrió, causando que Yuri se sonrojara. - ¿Sigues con ese libro?

Observó que continuaba sosteniendo el mismo libro que hablaron durante el viaje "El retrato de Markov". Yuri lo sostenía en sus manos medio abierto mientras que Ramón lo observaba con curiosidad.

\- Bueno… no he terminado de leerlo, es un poco largo pero bastante interesante, me gustaría seguir hasta el final.

\- Ya veo, parece ser que un libro ha llegado a cautivarte bastante.

\- N-No es eso… simplemente aprecio que es bueno, no soy alguien de abandonar libros a media lectura.

\- Lo entiendo, simplemente estaba jugando. – Sonrió, Yuri le siguió viendo fijamente.

\- Esto… Ramón… - Al escuchar que le llamó, el castaño enarcó una ceja. – N-No es nada, simplemente quería pedirte… ¿no te molestaría leerlo igual? Puede ser un poco complicado para ti y quizás la historia no puedas entenderla bien, pero me gustaría tener alguien con quien platicar abiertamente sobre él y las otras chicas no creo que puedan entenderlo.

\- No hay problema. – Asintió el moreno, Yuri sonrió ligeramente. – Una vez lo termines, puedes prestármelo y lo leeré, luego podremos discutir sobre el todo lo que quieras.

\- Me gustaría. – Asintió la pelimorada. Siguió así durante todo el rato hasta que terminó el almuerzo. Las clases llegaron a su fin y era momento de ir al club, ya Ramón y Sayori estaban en su camino a la sala al entrar, las otras tres chicas ya se encontraban ahí.

\- Bienvenidos nuevamente. – Monika les recibió con una sonrisa. – espero estén listos para las actividades de hoy y hayan hecho sus poemas, volveremos a revisarlos entre nosotros.

\- ¡Yay! – Sayori soltó una exclamación alegre mientras que Natsuki no se veía tan feliz al respecto. Ya mientras hacían sus respectivas preparaciones, el moreno tenía que hacer su siguiente movimiento, aquel activaría el camino hacia dónde quiere ir.

\- Yuri ¿irás a buscar el juego de té? Podría acompañarte si tienes problemas.

\- No es necesario. – Se excusó ella. – Puedo manejarlo por mi cuenta, siempre me he encargado de buscarlo y no he tenido problemas al respecto.

\- Muy bien, cuídate. – Yuri salió del salón en ese momento, fue ahí que observó a Monika acercarse. - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No mucho, veo que ahora hablas bastante con Yuri.

\- No creo tener una mala relación con ella, simplemente busco ayudarla en lo posible como su amigo.

\- Eso veo… solamente quisiera decirte una cosa. – Monika le observó fijamente. – Ya sabes que ella ha sido tímida desde un inicio, incluso cuando la reclutamos, ella siempre ha estado sola, ni yo ni el resto del club la conocemos bastante bien más allá del hecho que solo lee y prepara el té, así que tener a alguien muy activo que busque conocerla puede ser algo positivo para ella, quizás le permita abrirse un poco más al resto; al menos como la presidenta del club, me ha preocupado un poco que no se exprese mucho hacia el resto, seguro tu podrás hacer ese trabajo.

\- Me aseguraré de ello. – Sonrió Ramón de manera confiada. – si pudiera expresarse mejor con el resto, sería algo bueno para ella, la veré por encima.

\- Te lo encargo. – Sonrió la castaña. – Podrías verla ahora si no es que necesita algo.

-Es cierto, vuelvo en un momento. – En ese momento Ramón salió del salón, ya sabía lo que le esperaba pero igual tenía que fingir ignorancia.

\- Yuri, no quise esperar y ver si tenías algún…

\- ¡¿Eh!? – Ahí encontró a Yuri pero no estaba llevando el té, sino que hacía algo más, tenía la manga de su blazer levantada, observando cortadas a lo largo de su brazo y sosteniendo un cuchillo en el otro, su rostro expresaba pánico.

En ese momento Ramón sintió su cabeza aligerarse y como todo avanzaba a velocidad rápida, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba de regreso en la sala y viendo a Yuri ahí de manera normal, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- (Con que así es el efecto aquí) – Pensó para sus adentros.

\- Bien, es el momento de intercambiar poemas. – Señaló Monika, todos asintieron. De ese modo el castaño fue primero con Yuri para intercambiar los suyos.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hacíamos esto. – Señaló el castaño, Yuri asintió.

\- Ya ha pasado un tiempo, seguro has mejorado respecto a tu escritura. – Expresó la pelimorada.

\- Puede que estés sorprendida. – Sonrió Ramón, en ese momento intercambiaron ya los poemas, mientras revisaban respectivamente, Ramón empezó a hablar. – Yuri ¿ocurrió algo mientras buscaste el juego de té? – Escuchar eso claramente la sorprendió.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Su rostro expresaba asombro y algo de ansiedad, Ramón pudo fijarse en ello.

\- Recuerdo que salí para ver si podía ayudarte, pero después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

\- B-Bueno… ya estaba en el salón donde guardo el juego, en ocasiones ocurren esos lapsus donde no recuerdas nada.

\- Supongo… veo que no ocurrió nada entonces.

\- Si… - Ella buscó mantener la calma, Ramón ya sabía lo que sucedió pero no quiso alarmarla señalando que vio algo.

Las actividades terminaron y era el momento de irse. En ese caso Ramón, Sayori y Natsuki se irían juntos, aprovechando el momento, durante el camino les preguntó a ambas.

\- ¿Han visto a Yuri desde antes de entrar al club? Ósea, observarla antes de que se formara. – Ambas chicas observaron al castaño con confusión.

\- Si te refieres a que, si la vimos antes de ello, la verdad es que no. – Respondió Sayori, Natsuki se rascó la cabeza.

\- igualmente, ni siquiera sabía que ella iba a nuestra escuela, aunque vemos que es alguien alta y tiene ese cuerpo bien formado, nunca se ha hablado sobre ella o buscó resaltar, estuvo teniendo un bajo perfil hasta que se unió al club. – Explicó Natsuki, Ramón se llevó la mano al mentón.

\- Así que no conocen mucho sobre ella, sus gustos o lo que hace entre clases o incluso en su casa. – Las dos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, Natsuki es la que trata con ella la mayor parte de las veces, puedes decir que son amigas. – Expresó Sayori con una sonrisa, Natsuki le vio con molestia.

\- Eso no es verdad, discutimos la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre diciéndome a la cara que el manga no es literatura y cuestionando mis gustos literarios, obviamente estamos muy lejos de ser amigas.

\- Eso dices, pero bien que te preocupas por ella. – Sayori se le tiró encima para molestarla mientras ella trataba de quitársela, Ramón soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Así que no conocen mucho de ella, supongo que tampoco han observado comportamientos raros de su parte. – Al escuchar eso, las dos se detuvieron, observando al moreno con asombro.

\- ¿Comportamientos raros? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Sayori.

\- Bueno, cuando ella vino a mi casa para hacer las decoraciones del club, me dijo que tiene un gusto por los cuchillos, eso claramente no es normal.

\- ¡No sabía eso! – Exclamó Sayori mostrándose sorprendida. – Como es que nunca nos lo dijo.

\- Ya lo expliqué, no son gustos normales de una chica, quizás pensaba que la iban a mirar con rareza por ello.

\- B-Bueno… yo no lo haría, me agrada mucho Yuri como amiga que jamás diría algo así de ella, jamás debió escondérnoslo. – Sayori hizo un puchero. Natsuki se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, Ramón la observó, quizás sabía algo y tenía razón, recordando el evento que ocurre más avanzado durante la ruta de la pelimorada, iba a acelerar un poco las cosas.

Llegó la noche, nuevamente estaban los tres en la casa del moreno, Sayori preparaba la cena mientras Ramón y Natsuki estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, la pequeña tenía una expresión algo complicada en el rostro, como dudando de si contarle algo o no al mexicano.

\- Ramón… - Finalmente, y luego de unos segundos, se armó de valor para hablarle, este volteó a verla. – Escucha… sobre lo que preguntaste esta tarde… la verdad es que si lo he visto…

\- ¿Ver qué? – Preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia, Natsuki se le hacía algo complicado de hablar.

\- … Sobre Yuri… conozco que tiene un tipo de… problema…

\- … ¿podrías hablarme más sobre esto? – Natsuki miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que Sayori siguiera ocupada con la cocina para que no les oiga por encima.

\- Bien… la verdad es que es cierto, he tratado con Yuri durante la mayor parte del tiempo desde que el club fue formado, así que puedes decir que yo la conozco más que el resto, y he podido fijarme acerca de ciertos rasgos sobre ella. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que nunca lleve otra ropa más que blusas o camisas de manga larga, jamás ha mostrado sus brazos y eso me ha hecho dudar, pero más que eso… - Se acercó un poco más para susurrarlo. – Solo he podido fijarme una vez, pero logré verla sin mangas largas… tiene cortes en sus brazos.

\- ¿En serio? – La pequeña asintió.

\- No sé qué debe haberle sucedido para recurrir a algo así, pero creo que se lastima a si misma… no es algo que me guste y quisiera hacer algo por ayudarla, si llega a hacer algo mucho más extremo… no me lo perdonaría por callarme esto.

\- No te preocupes. – Sonrió Ramón. – ya la tendré en mente y buscaré la forma de ayudarla, ya sé dónde está durante los almuerzos y hablaré con ella todo lo posible, si así puedo conseguir que todo salga bien.

\- Eso me alivia un poco. – Sonrió ya la pequeña. – Ella nunca debe enterarse de que hablamos acerca de esto, temo que nunca más me dirija la palabra si sabe que conozco ese secreto de ella.

\- No será necesario, la ayudaré a resolver su problema antes de ello y seguro ya todos podremos seguir como siempre.

\- … Supongo que ese es un punto bueno sobre ti, eres bastante accesible y sabes cómo ayudar al resto.

\- Es algo que no puedo evitar, tener a chicas lindas como ustedes pidiendo mi ayuda es algo que realmente me impulsa a ayudarlas.

\- … Lindas… ¿eh? – Natsuki vio de reojo a Ramón, sonrojándose un poco. – B-Bueno, será mejor que ella esté bien para el final, después de todo sigue siendo parte del club y una compañera.

\- Cuenta conmigo. – Sonrió Ramón. En ese momento Sayori avisó que la cena estaba lista y fueron a sentarse para comer. Ya el moreno iba a ayudar a Yuri, aunque deba enfrentar su locura, haría lo posible por salvarla de ese cruel destino que se le impuso.

* * *

\- Ramón… - Yuri estaba sola en su habitación, en total oscuridad y recostada sobre su cama con solo una camisola cubriéndola, a su lado tenía una hoja de afeitar usada y se veían manchas de sangre por todo el cobertor. La pelimorada estaba sosteniendo algo con su mano mientras lo olía y su otra la aprovechaba teniéndola en su entrepierna. – más… por favor…

Lo que sostenía era un bolígrafo perteneciente a él que logró obtener la vez que fue a su casa para hacer ese trabajo del festival, aprovechó para agarrarlo mientras no veía y llevárselo, desde ese entonces ella ha estado poseyéndolo como algo valioso, oliéndolo, usándolo para pasarlo por su entrepierna y lamerlo, como si fuera una misma extensión del cuerpo del moreno.

\- Más… sigue jugando con mi cuerpo más… - Susurraba entre gemidos hasta que se cuerpo se retorció. - ¡Esssoooo!

Al final cayó rendida sobre su cama respirando agitadamente, soltando el bolígrafo que cayó sobre la cama.

\- Ramón… cuanto te deseo… quiero poseerte… quiero que seas mío… eh… jejeje… - Se levantó de su cama ya un poco descansada. – Esta sensación… realmente no puedo luchar contra ella, lo deseo… porque soy una chica sucia… no puedo hacer nada más…

Se levantó de la cama, observándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en una esquina, su expresión de éxtasis, su cuerpo demacrado y brazos con heridas, no sentía vergüenza de esa imagen puesto que ya ha sido así por muchos años desde que lo recuerda.

\- Soy sucia… no puedo tener realmente amigos por esa razón… solo Ramón puede reconfortarme… - Yuri volvió a recostarse en su cama. Tenía que seguir actuando de forma normal para no levantar sospechas, no era el momento adecuado, ya entonces se lo diría, le mostraría a él como es realmente y en ese momento ella lo dejaría salir todo.

* * *

**Y empezamos el arco de Yuri, veremos las cosas de ese modo, si que ella es algo extrema con esas cosas ¿no creen? jaja. Bueno, apenas empezamos, tengo mis cosas planeadas para ella y será más complicado para Ramón resolverlo por varias razones, ya lo verán, nos veremos en la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	33. Arco de Yuri 2: Cambio

Para Ramón, que Natsuki confiara en él para decirle eso de Yuri era un gran paso, así evitaba una escena donde se lo decía en secreto, nuevamente estaba realizando grandes cambios en la historia para bien y que es necesario, de esa forma iba a ser más sencillo convencerla de ayudar que con Sayori.

Una vez se preparó para ir al instituto, tenía que avanzar con la siguiente fase de su plan, esa noche se tomó la molestia de investigar un poco más acerca del libro que le gusta a Yuri, no es sorpresa el hecho de que no haya tanta información, parece ser de culto y no tan conocido como para que pocas páginas tengan reseñas pero se hizo una idea de la historia general, con tal de poder tener un mejor acercamiento con Yuri.

Llegaron justamente y las clases pasaron, en el almuerzo, el moreno fue nuevamente a la biblioteca donde pudo ver a Yuri en el mismo sitio.

\- Hola. – le saludó, ella lo devolvió. – Ya pude investigar un poco más del libro, leí unas cuantas reseñas y se ve interesante.

\- Me alegra que al menos te guste. – Sonrió ella. – No tardaré mucho en terminarlo por si tienes interés de conocer más a fondo la historia.

\- Eso me gustaría. – Sonrió el pelinegro, causando que Yuri se ponga roja y escondiera su rostro tras el libro. – Por cierto ¿tienes listo tu poema para hoy?

\- Si… esperaba que puedas leerlo también hoy, ya se volvió una costumbre.

\- Ciertamente. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Por cierto… ya tengo listas las fotos de nuestro viaje a la playa, planeo mostrarlas cuando estemos en el club.

\- Ya veo, me gustaría verlas.

\- Lo digo por si deseas alguna en especial que quieras llevarte.

\- Bueno… - Jugó un poco con su cabello, como dudando si decir algo. – pues… me gustaría esa donde estamos los dos.

\- Eso pensé. – Respondió el castaño, Yuri no dejaba de estar avergonzada. – Algo me dice que el resto pediré igual una así. Ya es el momento de que regrese, nos vemos después.

\- Claro… - Se despidió Yuri, una vez Ramón se fue, ella empezó a respirar agitadamente. – Eso estuvo cerca… esta sensación se hace más fuerte… no podré resistir más…

* * *

Unos cuantos minutos antes de ir al club, ya Ramón pondría inicio a la siguiente fase, para ello fue directamente con Sayori y Natsuki antes de entrar a la sala.

\- Me gustaría hablar de algo con ustedes dos. – Ambas se vieron confundidas con la repentina petición.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Natsuki de mala gana.

\- No es nada, solamente me gustaría que, cuando Yuri salga de la sala para buscar el juego de té, las dos me acompañen. – Esa era una petición algo extraña.

\- ¿Es todo? No tengo problemas en ir contigo a donde sea. – Exclamó Sayori con una sonrisa, en cambio Natsuki no estaba muy convencida.

\- ¿Acaso harás algo? Si intentas realizarle algo malo a Yuri, yo…

\- No es nada de eso, solamente quiero ir, es todo. – Natsuki pensaba que había algo raro dentro de todo eso, pero tampoco quería dejarlo a solas con Sayori, soltó un suspiro.

\- Muy bien… con tal de que no sea nada malo, solo iré contigo para vigilarte ¿entendido?

\- Me alegra. – Sonrió, Natsuki se puso roja. En ese momento ya entraron al club, Monika les saludó nuevamente y estaban por comenzar, Yuri iba a ir por el juego de té como era común, ese era el momento.

\- Será mejor que vaya por los cupcakes, Ramón, Sayori, vengan conmigo. – Natsuki se tomó la molestia de formular la coartada.

\- Volvemos en un momento. – Se dirigió Ramón a la castaña, esta asintió.

\- Muy bien, no tarden. – Respondió mientras salían del club, en ese momento Monika puso un rostro de preocupación. – No intentará hacer lo que creo que hará…

Estando afuera, los tres se alejaron un poco de la puerta, Sayori miró a Ramón con algo de emoción.

\- ¿Qué nos vas a mostrar? Si Yuri tiene algún secreto.

\- Bueno… eso lo sabrán cuando demos la vuelta, por si acaso, quiero que sujeten mis manos.

\- ¿¡Eeeh!? – La que exclamó aquello fue Natsuki. – U-Un momento, como que sujetar tus manos, pero eso… - Su rostro estaba rojo, ya entonces Sayori sujetó la izquierda de Ramón. - ¿Sayori?

\- Jeje… no me molesta esto… - Sayori tenía sus mejillas rojas pero claramente lo estaba disfrutando, Natsuki no deseaba quedarse atrás, más que nada por celos.

\- Muy bien, yo igual. – Sujetó la derecha del moreno, estaba muy avergonzada pero no podía retroceder. – Bien… ¿ahora qué?

\- Vamos. – Exclamó Ramón. Los tres fueron de esa forma justo por donde fue Yuri, ya al doblar la esquina, pudieron ser silueta.

\- Ahí está Yuri, Eh Yu… - Exclamó Sayori justo la vieron, como tenía su manga levantada y una cuchilla cerca, haciendo heridas en su brazo, tanto Sayori como Natsuki se quedaron calladas y sus ojos se dilataron con la visión, quedando aterradas.

\- ¡Yuri! – Exclamó Natsuki justo cuando ocurrió el mismo efecto de aceleración, Ramón lo sintió y en un par de segundos ya estaban en la sala nuevamente. El moreno se sujetó la cabeza sintiendo los efectos, entonces vio a Sayori y Natsuki.

\- Que… fue eso… - Ella igual sentía dolor, entonces pudo darse cuenta, volteando a ver a Ramón. - ¡Eso! – El moreno le hizo señal de que estuviera en silencio y no dijera nada, ya estaban de regreso y con Monika ahí iba a sospechar. Se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

\- Una vez termine el club, les diré a ambas… - Sayori solo pudo asentir, la incertidumbre seguía en ella más después iba a despejarse.

Las actividades avanzaron de manera normal, tanto Sayori como Natsuki hicieron esfuerzo para actuar con normalidad, una vez todo terminó, los tres ya salieron para irse, caminando de regreso a sus hogares.

\- ¿Ya finalmente nos explicarás qué pasó? – Preguntó Natsuki, más bien exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Eso era lo que sabías. – Respondió, fue entonces que la pequeña se pudo dar cuenta. – Lo que me dijiste anoche, fue eso.

\- ¿Anoche? ¿Hablaron acerca de esto? – Preguntó Sayori confundida. - ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Es Yuri de quien hablamos.

\- Lo lamento Sayori, yo le dije a Ramón que no mencionara nada… - Se disculpó Natsuki. – Ahora que ya sabemos, ella se lastima a sí misma, pero lo otro… se sintió como si una cinta de video fuera acelerada.

\- Sobre… no tengo idea… - Tuvo que mentir, de momento no era adecuado confesar todo, no hasta que llegara la situación que espera.

\- Lo importante ahora es Yuri, ella ha estado haciendo eso a nuestras espaldas ¿Por qué? – Sayori se mostraba angustiada, no quería verla de esa forma.

\- Eso tengo pensado averiguar. – Respondió Ramón. – Yuri claramente tiene algo malo y quiero ayudarla, espero que también puedan apoyarme en esto como compañeros del club.

\- Ahora que vi eso, no puedo retroceder, quiero que Yuri esté sana. – Respondió Sayori.

\- Ella puede molestarme y todo, pero verla así… no lo acepto, puedes contar conmigo igual. – Natsuki igual aceptó, Ramón sonrió.

\- Muy bien, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarla.

\- Si. – Respondieron las dos. Ya tenían un nuevo objetivo, ayudar a Yuri, se esforzarían por ello sin importar lo que suceda.

Llegó la mañana siguiente, la siguiente fase del plan de Ramón había comenzado, para ello ya puso un nuevo punto de guardado antes de irse, es que ahora comenzaría lo más peligroso siendo la personalidad actual de Yuri.

\- Ramón… - Natsuki y Sayori vieron al moreno, este se limitó a sonreír.

\- No hay que verse tensas, solo actuemos de la forma como normalmente hacemos, eso será lo mejor para todos.

\- Bien, supongo que, si lo dices, deberá funcionar, pero recuerda que tú nos metiste en este embrollo. – Respondió Natsuki.

\- Lo sé, después se los pagaré de alguna forma.

\- Quiero ir a una cita. – Anunció Sayori, sorprendiendo a Natsuki.

\- Muy bien.

\- ¡No aceptes de repente! – gritó Natsuki.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres ir igual a una conmigo? No tengo problemas.

\- ¡No quiero ir! – Gritó, el moreno empezó a reír.

\- No te preocupes Natsuki, te acostumbrarás. – Sonrió Sayori de forma comprensiva, de alguna manera molestaba a la pequeña.

\- No ayudas en nada Sayori…

Llegaron al instituto, nuevamente todo pasó normalmente y fueron al club, ahora se notaba cierta diferencia y es que Yuri ahora se veía un poco más intranquila, como si su personalidad sufriera un ligero cambio.

\- Ramón… - Sayori se acercó al moreno de forma discreta, este asintió.

\- Déjame manejarlo todo… supongo que conmigo estará tranquila. – hizo su camino hacia Yuri, ahora que cada quien estaba por su lado.

\- Ramón. – Yuri sonrió, el moreno saludó. – Ya pude terminar el libro, así que podré prestártelo.

\- Eso es bueno de saber, ya quisiera empezar la lectura.

\- Créeme, te gustará, tiene unos temas que pueden parecer complicados, pero la historia es atrapante, lo que pasa la chica, ver tantos cadáveres y gente muerte… incluso hay descripciones muy realistas acerca de los huesos, órganos y la carne cortada por afilados cuchillos que salen… - Ramón pudo verlo, ya Yuri estaba empezando a sufrir su transformación, una sonrisa maniaca adornada su rostro. - ¿No es interesante? Tantas descripciones de muertes te hace parecer como si estuvieras dentro de la historia y lo vives de antemano, sentir la sangre con tus manos es grandioso.

\- Esto… Yuri… - Como si la situación lo requiriera, Monika apareció a un lado teniendo un rostro desconcertado. – Debes buscar el juego de té ¿no?

\- Es verdad. – El rostro de Yuri volvió a la normalidad. – En un momento vuelvo. – Y en ese momento salió de la sala, la castaña vio a Ramón.

-Ramón… lo siento, pero Yuri no parece estar bien en estos momentos, te pido que la perdones por si ocurre algo malo.

\- No es nada, entiendo que se emocione de más cuando habla acerca de algo que le gusta, creo que cuando hicimos juntos los materiales para la presentación, ella me mostró que le gustan los cuchillos.

\- Tiene unos gustos peculiares. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Solo te pido que puedas estar un poco más con ella, ayúdala en todo lo posible por si se presentan problemas.

\- Eso es seguro, lo haré. – Monika sonrió antes de alejarse, en ese momento observó a Sayori y Natsuki que observaron todo, las dos estaban aterradas pero buscaron disimularlo.

El resto del día pasó normal hasta que ya tuvieron que irse, Ramón siguió observando a las dos y sus expresiones, se mantuvieron calladas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Nada… solo no esperaba ver ese lado de Yuri… - Exclamó Sayori en voz baja.

\- Está jodidamente loca… eso no es normal, nadie actuaría de esa forma, jamás nos lo mostró. – Se apresuró a hablar, Ramón sabía que iban a reaccionar de tal forma.

\- Lamento que tuvieran que ver eso, al menos Monika llegó para calmar las cosas.

\- Tenemos que ayudarla. – Proclamó Sayori, viéndose seria, un lado que muy pocas veces muestra. – No puede quedarse así, si realmente tiene un problema, hay que hacer lo posible por ayudarla.

\- … Normalmente quisiera evitar los problemas pero no hay otra opción, además ya proclamamos nuestra participación antes ¿no? – Respondió Natsuki cruzándose de brazos, el moreno sonrió.

\- Es lo que esperaba de ustedes, saben que será realmente peligroso y que Yuri pueda actuar de formas inesperadas.

\- Para eso estaremos ahí, debemos descubrir todo acerca de ella y ver la verdad con nuestros ojos. – Proclamó Natsuki.

\- Es nuestra amiga, si algo está mal, es nuestro deber decírselo. – Respondió Sayori sonriendo.

\- Muy bien… mañana nos prepararemos para ayudarla, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por cambiar ese destino.

\- Si. – Exclamaron las dos. Al menos con su ayuda las cosas irán más sencillo, pero Ramón sabía que tampoco iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba, esta vez era la última chica a rescatar y las cosas iban a complicarse más según logró observar.

* * *

\- Ramón ya debe estar haciendo sus movimientos. – Comentó Monika dentro de su propio espacio. – He modificado el fichero de Yuri todo lo posible, tanto como para alterar la estructura base del juego… no me agrada hacer esto, pero es con tal de conseguir mi objetivo.

La castaña seguía observando a la ventana de ficheros, prácticamente los de Sayori y Natsuki eran inalcanzables, como si una especie de barrera evitara que ella pueda modificarlos nuevamente, ya no había nada al respecto que hacer con ellos, por eso fue que le puso todo de las modificaciones a la pelimorada, tanto que peligra con causar un daño interno al código fuente del juego.

\- No sé cómo le ha hecho para salvar a cada una… si tiene algún poder o algo por el estilo… ese momento sigue incomodándome…

Esa pequeña fracción de tiempo donde Ramón obtuvo permiso de administrador, se supone que solo Monika tiene ese poder al haberse dado cuenta que forma parte de un juego y que además ni siquiera es una heroína escogible, así que alguien como él que es "el jugador" en pocas palabras pueda obtener tal poder lo consideraba totalmente absurdo, tenía que llegar más al fondo para descubrir algo.

\- Pero mis poderes son limitados… solo tengo acceso a todo lo del juego… no puedo ir más allá…

En ese momento se escuchó un sonido de notificación que sorprendió a la castaña, fue a ver a la pantalla encontrando algo que la asombró totalmente.

\- ¿Un correo? – Como le podía llegar algo así, fue lo que pensó al observar que tal misterioso mensaje llegó a alguien que, se supone, no deben tener conocimiento de ella. Estuvo un poco dudosa acerca de abrir tal carta pero la curiosidad igualmente era grande por descubrir acerca de la persona que la conoce. – No pierdo nada en intentarlo…

Apretó el cursor sobre la carta, en ese momento se abrió y se pudo presenciar un escudo acompañado del remitente que envió la carta, Monika observó y sus ojos se dilataron al leer todo el contenido que había en él, algo totalmente inimaginable que jamás pudo haber pensado, pero eso igual le daba esperanzas, todo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

\- … Miracle Corp…

* * *

**La transformación de Yuri está empezando y saben que es en este caso donde ya se nota la mayoría de errores de juego, la diferencia ya radica en que Sayori y Natsuki también lo vieron todo, las cosas solo se pondrán agitadas de ahora en adelante y más con ese final, parece que Monika descubrirá el verdadero origen de Ramón y como fue que llegó, seguiremos con este arco, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	34. Arco de Yuri 3: Confesión

Esa noche se juntaron nuevamente para cenar, ya la única diferencia radicaba un poco en el ambiente algo pesado que se encontraba ahí. A pesar de haber agarrado la decisión de ayudar a Yuri, todavía existía cierta incertidumbre acerca de lo que podían hacer, no era algo tangible o que ella misma reconozca tener un problema, era algo un poco más avanzado de ello, como si la propia pelimorada abrazara ese estado de locura al cual se induce. Para Sayori y Natsuki, como las que llevan más tiempo conociendo a Yuri, resultaba en un dilema mucho más complicado de lo que esperaban, el obtener cierta ayuda para ella se volvió difícil y ahora se encontraban nuevamente decaídas y asustadas de lo que pueda suceder.

Ramón notó el ambiente rápidamente, Sayori cocinó la cena totalmente en silencio, nunca murmuró una canción como usualmente hace, y Natsuki se mantuvo recostada en el sofá sin levantar la mirada, todo se mantuvo tan callado incluso cuando se sentaron a cenar, ninguna quiso dirigir la mirada y solo comían en silencio, era un ambiente bastante silencioso.

\- … ¡Aaaah, ya no lo soporto más! – Natsuki finalmente rompió todo exclamando su intranquilidad. – No podemos seguir de esta forma para siempre ¿Qué nos está pasando?

\- Ustedes son las que se mantuvieron calladas, yo ya realicé mi mente hace tiempo. – Comentó Ramón.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos, solo estoy enojada conmigo misma por no pensar en una solución para esto. – Exclamó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno… esto es algo totalmente fuera de nuestras manos, la conocemos desde los inicios del club, conocer todo esto de ella es… - Comentó Sayori hasta callarse nuevamente.

\- Eso es lo que más coraje me da, la conocemos desde hace tiempo prácticamente, hemos pasado ya varios días con ella en el club, conocemos sus gustos, personalidad, gestos y todo y jamás habíamos visto algo así de ella hasta esta tarde, me molesta mucho.

\- Siendo que ahora están reaccionando así, supongo que no debí haberles contado nada.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Sayori levantó para la sorpresa de ambos. – Realmente te estoy agradecida de que tuvieras confianza de mostrárnoslo, Yuri es amiga nuestra y no quisiera abandonarla, pero…

\- No saben cómo ayudarla. – Completó el castaño, las dos bajaron la mirada. – las entiendo a las dos, ahora mismo están teniendo dudas al afrontar un problema que no tiene una solución muy sencilla, deben estar muy acomplejadas ahora mismo.

\- ¿A te refieres? – Natsuki le miró con rostro enojado. – No estoy acomplejada, solo confundida, porque toda esta maldita situación se nos presentó tan de repente, mi cerebro está totalmente bloqueado a ello.

\- Lamento si lo hice parecer de esa forma, supongo que tu único complejo es tu estatura. – Aprovechó para meter una broma solo para que el puño de Natsuki fuera a su cara, esquivándolo por poco. – Muy bien, supongo que no fue un buen momento para bromear.

\- Estoy siendo seria aquí. – La pequeña ya buscó calmarse. – Más que molesta… creo que estoy decepcionada, se supone que Yuri es nuestra amiga, compañera del club, no nos hemos guardado cosas.

\- La verdad, sí. Sayori escondió su depresión y tu escondías el hecho de que tu padre te maltrataba. – Respondió Ramón causando que dos flechas invisibles se clavaran en los pechos de ambas chicas.

\- ¿Estás de nuestro lado o no? – Preguntó Natsuki bastante molesta. – Bien, admito que todos escondemos cosas que no deseamos que otros descubran… pero se supone que todas tenemos un vínculo de confianza, en el momento que decidimos conformar el club juramos expresarlo todo de nosotras sin ningún tipo de mentira.

\- Eso es nuevo. – Exclamó Ramón algo asombrado. – Nunca supe de una especie de juramento así.

\- Fue algo improvisado que preparamos una vez que finalmente nos reconocieron como club. – Sayori tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordar eso. – yo fui quien sugirió algún tipo de ritual de celebración por el reconocimiento del club de literatura y Monika llegó esa idea… el club tiene ese objetivo secreto de ser un sitio donde podamos decir todo lo que tenemos en nuestros corazones, por medio de las palabras que leemos y escribimos, cada una juramos el ser cien por ciento sinceras sobre lo que sentimos y nunca guardar secretos de la otra… sé muy bien que yo sugerí eso, pero… al final parece que todas rompimos ese juramento tan importante para nosotras.

\- No es su culpa, lo que ustedes sufrían no es algo que puedan decir tan libremente. – Respondió el castaño mirando a ambas. – En el momento que decidí entrar al club, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, yo no estoy escondiendo nada, el hecho de que llegué tan lejos hasta aquí es prueba de que estoy expresando mis sentimientos al cien por ciento y con la pura verdad… el hecho de salvarlas a ustedes no es una mentira o simple lastima, les tengo mucho aprecio como para abandonarlas, por esa razón no quise rendirme en lo que verdaderamente siento y estoy agradecido por haber tomado esa decisión, de haber estado ahí para ustedes. – Las dos se quedaron calladas, no sabían que responder luego de esas palabras del moreno.

\- Jeje… - Sayori soltó una pequeña risa. – Escuchar esas palabras han hecho que mi corazón se agitara… como decirlo, ahora mismo está diciendo doki doki… pude haber escondido algunas cosas en el pasado, pero lo que siento ahora mismo es algo que realmente puedo expresar sin necesidad de un juramento… Ramón, realmente estoy enamorada de ti, me gustas romántica… y sexualmente…

\- ¡S-Sayori! – Natsuki se quedó asombrada con las palabras de la pelirrosa mientras sus mejillas estaban igual que el color de su cabello.

\- Natsuki, deberías decirlo igual… que te gusta Ramón.

\- ¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo!? – Ahora era la pequeña la cual estaba tan roja como un tomate. - ¡E-Eso no es verdad, jamás me enamoraría de un idiota pervertido como él!

\- Natsuki. – Sayori vio a su amiga con una sonrisa comprensiva. – No es bueno que sigas escondiendo tus sentimientos, solo porque Ramón sospechó algo en esa ocasión, quizás no estarías con nosotros en este momento… tienes que decirlo de frente.

La pequeña no sabía qué pensar, se encontraba sudando y su mente estaba hecha un desastre, sabía que, de no decir nada, Sayori iba a ponerse triste pero repentinamente confesar lo que siente era muchos nervios para ella.

\- … Está bien… supongo que tampoco puedo esconderlo… ¡Me gustas también Ramón, idiota! – gritó con fuerza, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del moreno. - ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Ya lo sabía. – Un rostro de ingenuidad cruzó por Natsuki.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No creas que haberme besado de repente no es señal suficiente. – Confesó, en ese momento la pequeña empezó a sentirse nerviosa mientras miraba de reojo a Sayori, sintiendo un aura en ella.

\- … S-Sayori…

\- Ya veo… así que besaste a Ramón… Me alegra~ - Exclamó con una sonrisa, la pequeña casi se cae de espaldas al suelo.

\- ¡Como eso debe alegrarte, besé al chico que te gusta!

\- No importa, después de todo igual los dos ya nos besamos, fui su primer beso. – Confesó ella como si nada, Natsuki no sabía cómo salir de su asombro y por cual razón estar así.

\- Creo que la actitud despreocupada de Ramón ya te contagió…

\- No es eso, solo acepté el hecho de que no me importa que tu o cualquiera del club tenga sentimientos por Ramón, las cuatro formamos el club de literatura y hemos compartido más cosas de lo que pensamos, así que mantener los mismos sentimientos por él no me molesta.

\- … Esa depresión que tuviste te afectó demasiado… Ramón, dile algo. – Ahora dirigió su mirada al moreno, este se hundió de hombros.

\- No le veo el problema.

\- ¡Como que no le ves el problema! – Su imagen de ambos empezaba a destrozarse aún más, recurriendo a hacer un facepalm.

\- La verdad es que las dos me interesan bastante, tampoco puedo descartar a Yuri y Monika, así que acepto sus sentimientos con todo.

\- Increíble… simplemente increíble, una maldita relación poligámica ¿Acaso esto es un anime harem o qué?

\- Mientras haya sentimientos de por medio y me prestes atención, no diré nada. – Sayori abrazó a Ramón, Natsuki ya no quería enojarse más por lo que solo soltó un suspiro.

\- Estoy agotada… creo que me iré a bañar ahora.

\- Esa es una buena idea. – Exclamó el moreno. – Ahora que todo entre nosotros tres está totalmente resuelto, podríamos reforzar más nuestros lazos si entramos juntos al baño.

\- ¡Que rayos dices! – Exclamó Natsuki, en cambio Sayori sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Bueno… no me importaría bañarme contigo… más bien, siempre quise hacerlo…

\- Sayori… no ayudas en nada…

\- Entonces lo haremos. – Exclamó Ramón pero Natsuki tenía que poner un alto.

\- Esperen un momento ahí, par de pervertidos. – Les detuvo antes de ir. – No es algo que pueda aceptar, además no quisiera estar desnuda en el mismo sitio con él.

\- Eso puede arreglarse. – Soltó un chasquido el moreno, Natsuki dudó un momento acerca de lo que se refería.

* * *

Ramón ya estaba en el baño y sumergido en la bañera, el agua caliente realmente le relajaba bastante por lo que podía estar ahí horas y no le importaría nada más.

\- Momentos como estos son muy apreciados…

\- Ramón, ya estamos aquí. – Escuchó la voz de Sayori al otro de la puerta, el moreno sonrió mirando justo ahí.

\- Las estaba esperando, pueden entrar que el agua realmente está buena.

\- Muy bien. – La puerta lentamente empezó a abrirse mientras las ansias del moreno aumentaban. Ahí estaban Sayori y Natsuki, las dos tenían sus cuerpos cubiertos por toallas. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Me parece excelente, de esa forma los tres podremos estar en el baño sin problemas.

\- Díselo por ti, yo no estoy cómoda. – Natsuki tenía sus mejillas rojas, aún sentía vergüenza a pesar de que la toalla cubría casi todo su cuerpo.

\- Solo lo dices por ser pequeña y plana ¿no? – Se burló el castaño, Natsuki ya estaba por arrojar una cubeta pero Sayori le detuvo.

\- Ahora no Natsuki, estamos aquí para servir a Ramón, este es un servicio especial de nosotras para él.

\- Aprecio mucho el gesto… ¿empezamos? – La pelirrosa asintió. Ramón empezó a levantarse para salir de la bañera, Natsuki se cubrió los ojos rápidamente para no ver, aunque no había necesidad, él también contaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura para cubrir lo necesario. Fue a sentarse en ese momento en una pequeña banca y quedando de espaldas con las dos chicas. – Llegó el momento de jabonarme, así que les encargo la espalda.

\- Bien~ - Canturreó Sayori mientras agarraba la esponja y el jabón, empezando a frotarlos para hacer espuma. – Natsuki, tú te encargarás de enjuagarlo, a menos que igual quiera jabonar un poco.

\- No será necesario… - Comentó aún bastante avergonzada, la pelirrosa asintió mientras tenía la esponja.

\- Comenzaré ahora. – Anunció al momento de ya empezar a frotar la esponja, el tacto se le hizo extraño al moreno pero nada desagradable, podía sentir las suaves y pequeñas manos de la pelirrosa recorrer gran parte de su espalda, era una sensación muy agradable, más que nada para los rincones que no podía alcanzar - ¿Se siente bien?

\- Bastante, no lo haces nada mal.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Expresó Sayori con una pequeña risa. Continuó con su trabajo tallando todo lugar de la espalda ancha del moreno para que no quede ninguna suciedad. Ya en el momento que terminó, era el turno de Natsuki. – Es momento de enjuagar.

\- Ya voy… - La pequeña ya iba con la cubeta para remojar en toda la espuma de la espalda de Ramón. – No puedo creer que vaya a hacer algo como esto con un chico…

Dejó caer toda el agua, limpiando la espuma de la espalda, nuevamente llenó con algo de agua para una segunda ronda, asegurándose de que no quedara nada.

\- Se siente totalmente limpio, se las agradezco a las dos. – Sonrió volteando a verlas, Natsuki se escondió detrás de Sayori para que no la viera.

\- Fue un gusto~ - Exclamó la pelirrosa. Un rato después, Ramón volvió a la bañera poniéndose de espaldas, ahora Sayori estaba jabonando la espalda de Natsuki la cual tuvo que quitarse la toalla, por esa razón el moreno no podía voltear a ver, si es que apreciaba su vida.

\- ¿Tienes un plan respecto a Yuri? – Preguntó Natsuki, su eco se escuchaba en el baño.

\- La verdad, solo seguiré teniendo más acercamientos con ella, necesito por lo menos que revele todo antes de que pueda hacer algo, si la presiono desde ahora, será más complicado que pueda expresarse como tal.

\- Vas por lo seguro entonces… no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar ella, siento que todo se volverá más peligroso de ahora en adelante.

\- Lo tengo en mente… más sabiendo que tiene una afición por los cuchillos.

\- No te dejaremos solo con ella. – Proclamó Sayori con un rostro serio. – Si llega a lastimarte, no sabré cómo reaccionar.

\- Eso no sucederá. – Aseguró el castaño. – Sé que teniendo a ustedes dos ayudándome, las cosas deberán ir mejor, trabajar para ayudarla seguro agilizará muchas cosas en consecuencia a si estuviera solo.

\- Realmente necesitas mucha más mano de obra para mantener a raya a una lunática. – Bromeó Natsuki, causando que soltaran unas cuantas risas.

\- Una vez terminemos de ayudarla… ¿Qué seguirá? – Preguntó Sayori, Ramón ya sabía lo que iba a venir… después de haber salvado a las tres y cambiar totalmente el destino del juego, Monika no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados frente a una situación así… estaba totalmente seguro que ella actuaría e iba a estar listo para el momento.

\- Son momentos como estos que el futuro es desconocido ¿no lo creen? – Preguntó él, Natsuki enarcó una ceja.

\- No te pondrás de filosófico ahora ¿eh?

\- Esa no era mi intención, es que justamente lo que seguirá está lejos de nuestro alcance, es más divertido no saber lo que llegará y ser sorprendidos por lo que nuestras acciones desencadenarán, eso es algo totalmente divertido.

\- Lo entiendo. – Expresó Sayori con una sonrisa mientras ya empezaba a enjuagar la espalda de Natsuki. – En ese momento que creí, iba a morir, nunca pensé lo que iba a suceder a futuro… debo decir que el desarrollo actual de las cosas es totalmente desconocido pero lo he disfrutado… los momentos tristes, los divertidos y momentos como estos que atesoraré en mi corazón.

\- Realmente eres muy empalagosa. – Natsuki casi podía sentir su lengua dulce por las palabras de su amiga. – Pero es verdad… la vida sin mi padre es totalmente desconocida para mí, siempre creí que iba a vivir con él para siempre, ahora se fue y no tengo idea de lo que pasará, supongo que eso se lo debo a ustedes dos por darme esta oportunidad.

\- Lo que están viviendo ustedes dos ahora, es lo mismo que quiero darle a Yuri. – Empezó a hablar el moreno. – Ella está viviendo encasillada en ese estado de locura, quizás no pueda llegar muy lejos mientras siga así, por eso es que quiero cambiarla… a ella y a su destino, para que pueda ver que hay cosas más allá de lo que solamente percibe de cerca, darle un motivo para salir adelante y todos juntos. – Las dos chicas sonrieron con aquellas palabras.

\- No tenemos otra opción más que ayudarte a hacerlo realidad ¿no lo crees Sayori?

\- Así es, Yuri merece ser feliz, nos aseguraremos de ello. – Se quedaron un rato más en el baño antes de salir, luego de ello ya iba a ser la hora de dormir.

* * *

\- … Creo que ahora se han pasado de la raya.

Los tres estaban en la cama de Ramón, Sayori justamente sugirió si pudieran dormir todos juntos, el moreno aceptó y la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

\- Es tu primera vez durmiendo con él ¿cierto? No sentirás nada, después de todo los dos hemos dormido juntos de pequeños.

\- Hay una diferencia muy grande entre hacerlo de pequeños y de grandes… pero no puedo decir nada ahora…

\- Vamos a dormir ahora, mañana tenemos que seguir con nuestros planes para rescatar a Yuri. – Comentó Ramón, Sayori asintió. En ese momento ella besó de manera fugaz a Ramón. - ¿Y eso?

\- Es un beso de buenas noches~ - Canturreó de manera alegre.

\- Sayori realmente ha dejado de ser tan inocente… quizás yo…

\- ¿Vas a darle uno igual? – Preguntó Sayori, la pequeña se sonrojó.

\- B-Bueno… no es que quiera, pero…

\- Hazlo de una vez. – le interrumpió, la pequeña le miró de forma enojada, ya entonces dirigió su mirada al castaño, sonrojándose.

\- … No te hagas la idea equivocada, es solo que Sayori lo hizo y yo…

\- Apúrate de una vez. – le apresuró la pelirrosa, tuvo que esconder un gruñido.

\- Bien, si tan desesperada estás. – Se paró de puntillas para alcanzar a los labios del moreno, depositando un leve beso. – Ya lo hice ¿contenta?

\- Perfecto. – levantó el pulgar, Natsuki soltó un suspiro.

\- Solo vamos a dormirnos de una vez, por favor…

Se apagaron las luces y se metieron a la cama, aunque Sayori abrazó a Ramón bajo las sabanas, ya entonces se fueron a dormir. Esa noche las dos confesaron lo más importante que sentían, Ramón las aceptó pero eso no era todo, tenían un trabajo qué hacer, a pesar de la incertidumbre y el miedo, no iban a dejarlo solo, lo ayudarían en todo lo posible, después de todo, es lo que alguien hace por el chico que ama.

* * *

**Un episodio relax en medio de un arco, la verdad que no lo tenía previsto y es que la conversación iba a ser más corta pero si que me inspiré escribiendo los pensamientos de las dos que se hizo más y pues ya qué, Ramón está en la ruta harem oficialmente jajaja. De momento son solo Sayori y Natsuki que sigue mostrando su negativa con compartir pero en un juego como ese no es necesario ir por solo una, pues de ese modo ya tienen una forma de saber como será al final. Ya el próximo cap seguiremos con el asunto de Yuri y como es respecto al juego, ya lo sabrán. Saludos.**


	35. Arco de Yuri 4: Acto fallido

Ramón despertó en ese momento, según pudo observar por las cortinas de su habitación que el sol no ha terminado de salir, apenas una tenue luz cruzaba, observó a sus lados como Sayori y Natsuki dormían tan tranquilamente, se le hizo gracioso en cierta forma que la pequeña rehusaba a estar en la misma cama con él y ahora estaba descansando tan tranquilamente, como si estuviera segura. Tuvo que hacer a un lado el brazo de Sayori que le estaba sujetando para ya salir de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

Fue al comedor para sentarse un poco mientras se sirvió algo de agua, para el castaño, haber conocido los sentimientos de las dos chicas se le hizo algo grandioso, él realmente quería encontrar la forma de hacerlas felices y pasar el tiempo a su lado, estaba seguro que Yuri sentía lo mismo si logra salvarla… solo había un problema.

El hecho de haber sido transportado ahí, sabía que ese no era su mundo realmente, por más deseara quedarse, tiene una familia afuera que le espera, ha sido divertido interactuar con las chicas, sabe que son recuerdos que jamás olvidará, pero todo siempre tiene un final.

\- … Miracle Corp…

Conforme más lo piensa, más extraño se le hace, esa compañía fue la que le dio la oportunidad de entrar al mundo del juego, y ese A.S con quien se ha comunicado de vez en cuando por medio de mensajes, hay cosas muy extrañas de las cuales no entiende demasiado, cuales son sus motivos para ponerlo en una situación así y que buscan ganar, admite que su mente ha estado demasiado ocupada en tratar el asunto de las chicas como para pensar en ese asunto, esperaba obtener las respuestas una vez todo acabe.

\- … Es cierto…

Lo más seguro es que, una vez salve a todas las chicas, deba regresar a su mundo, eso significaba dejarlas atrás, despedirse de ellas, volver a estar en una barrera entre realidad y juego donde ellas simplemente son ficheros de archivo, pero el castaño pensaba diferente, ellas no son simples programaciones para un juego, las ha observado por bastante tiempo para decir que realmente son humanas, tienen sentimientos, no son simples imágenes con textos pre programados, está seguro que, una vez él se vaya, ellas no aceptarán tal resultado, deseaba que hubiera la forma de cambiar eso.

Su teléfono sonó, le pareció extraño que un mensaje le llegara a esa hora, al revisar el remitente, como si de una casualidad se tratara, fue justamente la compañía en la que estaba pensando. Miracle Corp le envió un correo, si tenían algo importante, quizás el momento de leerlo.

_"Señor Ramón:_

_Hemos estado observando su progreso desde nuestros monitores y ya tenemos el conocimiento de que lleva un 75% del progreso total que esperamos, solo nos queda decir que siga con el trabajo, una vez que termine, debe saber que se le regresará justamente para llevar a cabo las especificaciones finales de nuestro acuerdo y darle las regalías por participar en nuestro experimento. Nos vemos en un futuro próximo._

_Miracle Corp"_

\- ya estoy cerca de la recta final. – Era obvio verlo, después de todo Yuri forma parte del tercer y penúltimo acto antes de llegar al gran momento del juego, de ese modo ya tiene que preparar su mentalidad para volver y dejar a las demás atrás, un destino que no puede cambiar.

\- ¿Ramón? – Escuchó la voz somnolienta de Sayori bajar las escaleras. – Despertaste temprano ¿pasa algo?

\- No es nada. – Sonrió, alejando el lúgubre ambiente que lo rodeaba. – Vine por un vaso con agua y, antes de darme cuenta, quedé totalmente despierto.

\- Ya decía que no te sentía al estar durmiendo. – Sonrió suavemente la pelirrosa. – Y yo que quería sorprenderte preparando el desayuno.

\- Al menos ya te despiertas por tu cuenta en comparación a antes. – Respondió el castaño, Sayori se sentó en la silla de al lado. - ¿Y mi beso de buenos días?

\- Estás ansioso ¿no? – Sonrió ella antes de darle un pequeño beso. - ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que todo esto es un sueño. – El moreno enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué piensas ello?

\- No sé… el hecho de pasar momentos felices contigo, divertirme con todos en el club y poder expresarme de esta forma contigo finalmente, en ocasiones tengo miedo de que, al dormir, todo esto resulte ser un sueño y despierte viendo que nunca sucedió… realmente no creo que merezca tanta felicidad en mi vida, luego de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado.

\- No hay persona alguna que se sienta así. – Respondió Ramón cruzado de brazos. – Si decidí tomar este camino es porque eres una persona realmente importante para mí, ver tu sonrisa me alegra bastante incluso en los días más oscuros, quizás nadie te lo ha dicho antes pero, gracias por ser aquella persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, terminas alegrando a todos.

\- … Esto… jejeje… no sé qué decir, estoy muy avergonzada para pensar en algo… - Jugó con un pequeño mechón de su pelo. – En ocasiones he creído que mi personalidad es de la molestia de alguien, nadie puede ser alegre las veinticuatro horas del día sin que termine harta.

\- No hagas caso a ese tipo de personas, yo y las del club que somos tus verdaderos amigos realmente apreciamos como eres, no busques cambiarlo por nada.

\- Ramón. – La pelirrosa se tiró encima de él para abrazarlo. – Realmente eres la mejor persona que he conocido.

\- Oigan, es muy temprano para andar coqueteando. – Natsuki bajó en ese momento. – Si tienes tiempo para andar como una sanguijuela con Ramón, debes tenerlo para preparar el desayuno.

\- Es verdad, esperen aquí mientras lo hago. – Expresó ella antes de ir a la cocina, ahora Natsuki tomó su lugar al lado de él, con algo de vergüenza y sus mejillas rojas, sujetó el brazo del castaño.

\- ¿No te gusta compartir? – Preguntó Ramón con una sonrisa burlona, Natsuki le vio de forma fea pero no enojada, sino más tipo de una chica enamorada.

\- Sigo sin aceptar todo esto de que ambas estemos contigo, es totalmente antinatural que dos chicas estemos con el mismo hombre, pero así como me gustas… Sayori es una gran amiga que nunca me ha juzgado por lo que soy o como me veo, a ella puedo aceptarla.

\- Y si Yuri o Monika sienten lo mismo ¿lo aceptarías? – La pequeña empezó a rechinar los dientes.

\- … No sé… las chicas somos muy posesivas, podría exigir más tiempo contigo que cualquier otra.

\- Ese es un lado tierno que me gusta de ti. – Ahora Natsuki ya estaba totalmente roja, soltando un pequeño golpe en el pecho del moreno.

\- Eres un idiota… como puedes decir ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente.

\- Deberías ser sincera con más frecuencia, te hace sentir bien.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo… - Soltó un suspiro. – Tenerte como novio compartido será muy agotador.

\- Tu decidiste esto desde el principio. – Sonrió. Sayori terminó de preparar el desayuno y se sentaron para comer, platicando y divirtiéndose los tres, ya en pocos momentos irían al instituto para luego asistir al club.

* * *

Los tres ya estaban a poco de llegar, a pesar de que antes hubo un ambiente ameno entre ellos, ahora todo se puso un poco más tenso.

\- … ¿Qué harás con Yuri? – Natsuki hizo la pregunta, Ramón se limitó a mirar al suelo. – No hay duda de que está completamente loca, ir directo con ella es lanzarse a una muerte segura.

\- Eso lo sé, pero si no hay espacio para el dialogo, nunca podremos llegar a algo con ella.

\- Ramón… en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Natsuki, ella podría hacerte daño.

\- Quizás, pero viendo como me observa, no creo que quiera lastimarme si soy su objetivo… debo manejar esto por mi cuenta, al menos hasta lo que más pueda llegar, ustedes dos solo actúen de forma normal como siempre, yo trataré lo mejor posible. – Las dos chicas estaban preocupadas pero tuvieron que asentir, no quisieran que Yuri se sienta acorralada si la ven los tres y haga algo peligroso.

Primeramente llegó el almuerzo luego de las primeras horas, una vez más fue a la biblioteca para ver si lograba encontrar a Yuri pero no la vio, fue la primera vez que no estaba ahí. Quizás llegaría a encontrarla en otro sitio, si ya deseaba poder hacer algo con ella y pronto, debería de buscarla. De ese modo empezó a recorrer la escuela a ver si la encontraba, más no tuvo éxito alguno.

\- Donde se habrá metido.

\- Ramón. – Vio a Monika aparecer de repente, el castaño la saludó. – te ves algo apurado ¿buscas a alguien?

\- Bueno, estoy buscando a Yuri, siempre la veía en la biblioteca pero en esta ocasión no tuve la oportunidad.

\- Ya veo… quisiera decirte algo respecto a ella, sé que estás buscando llevarte mejor con ella, pero si debo decirte que te cuides de algo… ya sabrás que tiene un comportamiento algo raro en estos días, no digo que la odies o algo así, solo necesita calmarse y quizás es mejor que le des su espacio hasta que llegue el momento, de esa forma, quizás ya regrese a la normalidad y no haya problemas ¿no crees que es mejor así?

\- Es una posibilidad, pero igual creo que necesite un apoyo en momentos como estos, si nadie se lo va a dar, entonces debería tomar ese paso y escuchar sus problemas, de ese modo lograré saber muy bien lo que realmente quiere.

\- … No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿verdad? – Preguntó ella, Ramón asintió de forma totalmente segura. – Si digo todo esto es que realmente me preocupas, no quisiera nada de rencillas internas dentro del club, ya es suficiente que ella y Natsuki peleen de vez en cuando.

\- Según tengo entendido, ustedes hicieron ese juramento de no guardar secretos cuando crearon el club ¿no? – Monika se mostró algo asombrada de que él supiera eso. – Sayori me lo dijo ayer.

\- Ya veo… tienes razón, sé muy bien que guardar secretos entre nosotras no debería ser algo posible, pero si hay ciertas cuestiones que son complicadas de expresar… me gustaría que lo entiendas respecto a Yuri y darle su espacio.

\- Por quien me tomas, soy demasiado testarudo para abandonar a una amiga. – Sonrió el castaño. – Debo seguir mi camino hasta alcanzarla, nos vemos. – Se despidió de ella, una vez se alejó, la castaña puso rostro serio.

\- Es tal como decía ese mensaje… parece que estaré jugando según lo que ustedes deseen… Miracle Corp, con esas modificaciones que me pasaron…

Ramón siguió por los pasillos, antes de darse cuenta llegó justamente a donde están las salas de los clubes, pensó que ella podría estar por ahí, fue entonces que hizo su camino justo a donde ella siempre busca el juego de té, para su suerte logró encontrarla ahí.

\- Yuri, aquí estabas. – La pelimorada volteó a verle, llevaba una sonrisa suave.

\- Ramón ¿Qué haces aquí? Estás algo lejos del resto.

\- No es nada, simplemente no te vi en la biblioteca, así que te busqué.

\- Ya veo… no creí que estuvieras buscándome, eso me hace sentirme… - Escondió una pequeña risa. – Respecto al libro, ya mero termino de leerlo, una vez acabe ya podré prestártelo, la verdad es que la historia ha sido más interesante de lo que pensaba, más con todas las descripciones demasiado gráficas acerca de las muertes, casi que te hace sentir que los ves de cerca. – Ramón empezó a notarlo, el ambiente empezó a oscurecerse y la expresión en el rostro de Yuri comenzaba a desfigurarse, era aquella misma sensación del juego cuando cae poco a poco a la locura. - ¿No es increíble? Casi es como si vieras los gusanos salir de todas las cuencas del cuerpo, y la sangre recorre libremente como si fuera un río, realmente me gustaría estar justo ahí para observar, quizás sentir como corta la carne y entonces…

\- Yuri, estás hablando mucho. – Buscó calmarla Ramón, ya en cierto momento ella tenía esos ojos híper realistas. – Tenemos aún la hora del club ¿no? Guardémoslo para ese momento.

\- Es verdad. – Yuri regresó a la normalidad. – Por cierto ¿podrías quedarte después de haber terminado el club? Quisiera hablar de algo.

Ese era el momento, llegó un poco más temprano de lo que pensó, pero lograba hacer algo con ello, entonces llegaría a resolverlo, solo esperaba que nada más ocurriera o que suceda justo lo que normalmente está escrito.

\- No hay problema, esperaré. – Expresó él, en ese momento Yuri se fue, Ramón soltó un suspiro. – Esperemos que todo salga bien…

* * *

Una vez terminaron las clases y era el momento de ir al club, Ramón debía pensar cómo actuar. Revisó la fecha y era justamente un viernes, tal y como sucede en aquella escena. Estaba yendo justo a Sayori y Natsuki.

\- Chicas… Yuri me citó para quedarme con ella después del club. – las dos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. – Quizás sea el momento de tratar ya esto de una vez.

\- Ten cuidado… no sabemos cómo reaccionará. – Advirtió Natsuki, Ramón asintió, Sayori abrazó al moreno de un lado.

\- No quiero irme… ¿podemos esperar afuera? O al menos para que podamos llegar si sucede algo.

\- Eso la pondría en guardia, debemos ser un poco más discretos. – Comentó Natsuki.

\- Lo sé, pero si Ramón sale herido… no quiero que algo así pase.

\- Todo saldrá bien, lo juro. – Sonrió para calmarla. – Resolveremos esto de una vez y luego todos seguiremos como siempre ¿entendido? – Ambas chicas asintieron aunque seguían sintiendo algo de ansiedad al respecto.

Llegaron a la sala, Monika les recibió como siempre y Yuri estaba tranquila, el intercambio de poemas y luego de los respectivos consejos, ya finalmente terminó. Sayori y Natsuki dedicaron una última mirada al castaño antes de salir, no iban a alejarse demasiado.

\- ¿Saldrán de último? – Preguntó Monika, el castaño asintió.

\- Solo hablaremos de algo, nos encargaremos de cerrar la sala una vez terminemos.

\- Muy bien, nos veremos entonces para el lunes. – Se despidió Monika, ya solo quedaron ellos dos, Ramón miró fijamente a Yuri.

\- ¿Qué deseas hablar? – En ese momento la pelimorada empezó a reír.

\- Finalmente estamos solos, ya no podía aguantar más, realmente quería decirlo. – Finalmente abandonó su máscara, Ramón simplemente se quedó ahí con rostro serio. – No me mires así, solo quiero decirte lo que siento, estaba reteniendo estos sentimientos pero finalmente puedo expresarlo, realmente tengo mucho interés en ti desde que entraste, era tímida pero poco a poco finalmente pude empezar a florecer, mostrar quien soy, tu aroma ex muy excitante para mí.

\- Y bueno, solo porque tienes una obsesión conmigo, puedes actuar de esa forma.

\- No solo eso, yo realmente quiero poseerte, pero sabiendo que las demás podrían ir tras ti, no sé qué hacer, estoy enamorada de ti, pero debido a ello, siento que no te merezco, quizás nadie te merezca, tal vez solo deba morir, sentir la carne perforada a través de mí. – En ese momento ella sacó un cuchillo, aquel que le gustaba y era muy filoso, lo apuntó a su abdomen. – Por el hecho de que estoy enamorada de ti es que puedo hacer esto, lo haré por tu amor.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – Ramón actuó de repente, en ese momento sintió la presión del juego invadir su cuerpo y fue más fuerte que nunca, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera salvar a Yuri, con trabajo logró sujetar su brazo que tenía el cuchillo. – No dejaré que… te mates por una estupidez.

\- ¡No lo entiendes, esta es la mayor expresión de amor que existe! – El moreno sentía como la fuerza de la pelimorada era mayor. - ¡Permíteme darle un final digno!

\- Nada de eso, solo estás siendo controlada por algo malo, no puedo dejar que todo termine así.

\- ¡Déjame hacerlo! – Los dos estaban batallando por el cuchillo, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, ya en cierto momento Yuri dejo esa sonrisa maniaca para tener una expresión de furia. - ¡Por qué no me dejas en paz!

\- ¡Porque esta no es la solución! Tienes que entender que nada bueno sale de esto.

\- ¡No importa! – Los dos seguían en ello, en cierto momento Yuri sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared. – Muy bien… si no permitirás que yo lo haga, no tengo problemas con que tú seas quien termine conmigo.

En cierto momento Yuri dejó de poner fuerza, Ramón se dio cuenta que eso era lo que ella buscaba, que él la apuñale, tuvo que actuar rápido, fue que sujetó justamente el cuchillo del filo, no importó que se cortara su mano y entonces desvió toda la fuerza justamente hacia él, antes de darse cuenta ya lo tenía clavado en su abdomen, Yuri quedó asombrada.

\- … Parece que no salió como pensaba… - Cayó al suelo debido al dolor, no esperaba que el cuchillo terminara doblando de tal forma para que sea él quien recibiera la puñalada, como si estuviera programado de esa forma, Yuri se quedó ahí con una expresión de terror.

\- ¡Ramón! – Sayori y Natsuki entraron de repente solo para encontrar la escena del moreno en el suelo con el cuchillo, las dos no pudieron evitar gritar del terror al acercarse a él.

\- ¡Ramón! – Sayori fue la primera en ir, sujetándolo con cuidado mientras empezaba a llorar.

\- Sayori… Natsuki…

\- ¡Tuuu, perraaaa! – Natsuki estaba completamente enojada con Yuri, esta seguía sin salir de su asombro.

\- No… esto no era lo que quería… - Sin decir más, salió corriendo de ahí.

\- ¡Esperaaa! – La pequeña quiso detenerla pero fue tarde, Sayori seguía llorando a un lado del castaño.

\- ¡No mueras, por favor! – gritaba desesperada, el moreno se limitaba a sonreír.

\- Parece que el plan no salió como pensaba…

\- ¡Realmente eres un idiota, por eso acabaste en esta situación, tu…! – Natsuki no podía evitar estar lagrimeando igual.

\- No tienen de que preocuparse… esto no terminará… no lo permitiré de esa forma. – Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba levantó la mano para sacar el menú y apuntar a un punto de guardado, las chicas le vieron con algo de ingenuidad.

\- No hagas más fuerza, debes guardarla. – Expresó Natsuki esperando que pudiera llegar ayuda, Ramón sonrió.

\- Estaré bien… nos vemos. – Y apretó el punto de guardado, todo se volvió negro a sus ojos mientras regresaba a un tiempo pasado, esperando no volver a repetir tal error.

* * *

**Ramón no pudo conseguirlo en esta ocasión pero ya en la próxima vendrá, aunque deberá esperar, ya digo que en el próximo cap nos desviaremos un poco y vamos a ver algo de Vanessa, de ese modo veremos como se acerca, eso es sinónimo de otra cosa si lo saben.**

**Rex: Aprecio las reviews y las leo todas cuando salen, así que por aquí un saludo y que sigas apoyando la historia hasta el final.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima semana, saludos.**


	36. Pasos cercanos a la meta

_"Nayarit, México"_

En su camino justo acercándose al escondite de Miracle Corp, Vanessa y Max han acabado justo viajando hacia aquel estado debido a la información proporcionada por Roberto que quizás ahí se encuentre una pista que les acerque más hacia su destino. Fueron varias horas y hasta días de conducción pero finalmente pueden decir que lograron llegar a la frontera.

\- Finalmente estamos aquí. – Informó Max, la rubia estiró sus brazos del cansancio.

\- Ya era hora, pensé que nunca íbamos a llegar. – Respondió con cierto cansancio en su voz.

\- Tu fuiste la que no quisiste viajar en avión, todo por ahorrar dinero. – le refutó el de lentes.

\- De haber sabido que quedaba muy lejos, no estudié totalmente el mapa de México. Ya dejemos eso de lado, aquel edificio con la información de Miracle Corp de estar en algún lado, solo es que lo encontremos.

\- Tampoco creo que lo tengan al aire libre, es una compañía muy secreta que seguro deben tenerlo escondido o camuflado de alguna forma.

\- Ese es nuestro deber, averiguar donde se encuentra. – Sonrió de forma segura. – Por ahora vamos a algún hotel a descansar, esta noche empezaremos.

\- Como digas. – Max siguió conduciendo para llevarlos a ambos a un hotel para descansar por mientras. Tuvieron que abordar a uno barato y no tan lujoso, más que nada porque solo iban de paso, ya el de lentes se encargó en la recepción.

\- ¿Luna de miel? – Preguntó la dependienta detrás del mostrador, Max casi se ahoga con su propia saliva del asombro.

\- N-No es nada de eso, solo somos compañeros de negocios. – Claro que ella no se lo creía pero no buscó mencionar más, solo pidieron una habitación para ambos. Vanessa, apenas atravesó la puerta, se lanzó directamente a la cama boca abajo.

\- Ya extrañaba esta suavidad~ - Comentó teniendo su rostro enterrado en la almohada.

\- No deberías relajarte demasiado, esta noche tenemos trabajo ¿recuerdas? – Le recordó Max, la rubia soltó gruñidos bajo la almohada.

\- No seas tan aguado, déjame dormir un poco… realmente lo necesito… - Se volteó mientras cubría sus ojos con su brazo, quedando de esa forma, Max simplemente soltó un suspiro creyendo en lo despreocupada que estaba siendo. Miró por la ventana por un rato, ya entonces volteando a ver a Vanessa, realmente se había quedado dormida, de esa forma la observaba tan indefensa y ahora se fijaba en como su blusa estaba un poco levantada, mostrando su ombligo y cierta parte inferior bajo sus pechos, casi que hasta parecía observar su sujetador, el castaño tragó un poco de saliva al verla.

\- (En esa posición realmente está tan desprotegida… quizás debería taparla con una sabana) – Aprovechó para acercarse y pasar su mano encima de ella. Para agarrar la sabana y taparla.

\- Ah, y pensé que harías algo. – Se asustó un poco al ver que ella estaba despierta, levantándose para sonreír burlonamente. – Ningún hombre resiste tener a una mujer indefensa frente a él.

\- Y-Yo ya no conozco tus mañas lo suficiente como para no caer, no creas que con eso me engañarás. – Afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno, lo intenté… ya debería preparar todo para esta noche, tenemos un asalto nocturno que realizar. – La rubia empezó a abrir justamente la bolsa que llevaba con ella, ahí teniendo una 4mm la cual se la pasó al de lentes que sujetó con mucho cuidado.

\- No arrojes eso tan descuidadamente. – le regañó por si disparaba.

\- No te preocupes, tiene seguro… necesitamos estar lo más seguros posibles pensando que puedan haber guardias en aquel edificio, espero no te moleste disparar una o dos ocasiones.

\- Para nada, puedo arreglármelas bien. – Respondió intentando esconder su nerviosismo, claro que Vanessa no se lo creyó.

\- … Deberías quedarte aquí, esto ya no es cosa de juegos, realmente las cosas se pondrán peligrosas de ahora en adelante, solamente te arrastré a esto como rehén, no hay razones para que sigas conmigo después de todo.

\- Eso no es verdad. – Respondió el castaño. – Pudo ser poco tiempo pero creo que ya te conozco bien, he visto tantas facetas tuyas y como te esfuerzas en tu trabajo que no creo poder abandonarte, deseo ver hasta donde llegas al final. – Expresó con mucho ímpetu, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la agente.

\- ¿Acaso estás sufriendo de síndrome de Estocolmo? No mucha gente sería tan terca para continuar al peligro.

\- Ni yo me lo creo… pero deseo seguir hasta el final, no importa que.

\- Realmente eres una lindura. – Depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Max, haciendo que se asombrara y pusiera rojo. – Esta noche será el momento en que finalmente averiguaremos el escondite de Miracle Corp.

\- Así es… hagámoslo juntos. – Reafirmó con un rostro seguro, Vanessa asintió, los dos tenían un gran trabajo por delante, esa noche se acercarían poco más a su destino.

* * *

El sol se escondió, la noche en una zona muy al norte siempre es peligrosa, es en sitios como esos que los criminales siempre están al acecho cuando cae la oscuridad total. Solamente se pudo observar un vehículo conducir por las solitarias calles de la capital, justo en un momento que dos personas se paran al frente del auto.

\- Si no quieren salir lastimados, bajen y dennos su dinero. – Eran dos simples delincuentes de aquellos que puedes encontrarte en la calle, iban amenazantes con cuchillos, lo que no esperaban fue cuando la ventana se abrió y un arma posaba sobre su frente.

\- Aléjate. – Escuchó a la mujer hablar con voz seria, el maleante asintió y los dos salieron huyendo de ahí, volviendo a cerrar la ventana.

\- Esta es la quinta ocasión que intentan asaltarnos. – Comentó Max viendo la situación, Vanessa soltó un suspiro.

\- Realmente son criminales tan pobres que me dan lastima… pero no tenemos tiempo de preocuparnos por ello, hay que descubrir donde se encuentra este edificio.

\- Si la empresa es influyente, quizás alguna gente de la noche sepa donde se encuentra. – Sugirió Max, Vanessa asintió.

\- Buena sugerencia, vamos a averiguar algo de información. – Condujo justamente hacia algunos establecimientos que funcionaban en aquellas horas. Un bar fue su destino, de aquellos bastante viejos con puertas de madera, la pareja entró ganándose la mirada de los presentes ahí, todo mientras caminaban hacia la barra.

\- Dos cervezas. – Pidió la rubia en español, el bartender no se veía confiado pero aceptó, Max estaba nervioso con el ambiente pero era necesario. Justo un hombre gordo se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacen dos flores delicadas en un sitio como este? – Preguntó buscando sonar amenazante, claro que no tuvo efecto en ella.

\- Busco cierto lugar… un edificio perteneciente a una compañía del bajo mundo… seguro alguno aquí ha llegado a escuchar sobre Miracle Corp. – De repente el ambiente en el abr se puso tenso con la simple mención de aquel nombre.

\- … No sé qué asuntos tengas con aquellos hombres, pero no es algo que puedas mencionar a la ligera aquí, tienen control en la ciudad y pueden escucharte en cualquier lado. – Eso formó una sonrisa en la rubia.

\- Perfecto, porque prácticamente los estamos buscando, necesito saber la ubicación de su edificio en este lugar.

\- Si quieres cazar peces gordos, te diría que lo olvides, para nosotros los delincuentes nos han dejado con tan poco terreno para actuar que solo podemos escondernos en las alcantarillas como las ratas que somos, si alguien decidiera deshacerse de ellos de esta ciudad, le estaríamos agradecidos.

\- Puedo hacer el trabajo, solo digan la ubicación. – Respondió Vanessa de forma concisa.

\- Directo al punto, me agrada. – En ese momento tomó una pluma y papel, apuntando una dirección. – Ve a este sitio, justamente el edificio enfrente es el dirigido por esa corporación, mucha suerte con ello. – Vanessa asintió al tomar la hoja y estaban por irse, pero hubo algo más, de repente ellos les rodearon.

\- ¿Quieren algo más? – Preguntó, el gordo sonrió.

\- ya dijimos que les agradeceríamos por ello pero tampoco saldrá gratis, queremos una cantidad digna de la información. – Obviamente buscaban sacarles dinero, la rubia soltó un suspiro.

\- No aprenden… Max, agáchate. – El castaño asintió, en ese momento Vanessa agarró una botella de cerveza y al arrojó directamente al rostro del sujeto gordo, rompiéndola totalmente, esto tomó por desprevenido al resto de hombres en el bar cuando la rubia empezó a golpearlos con todo, combinaciones de puños y patadas que ninguno lograba defenderse en contra de ella, no tardó más de un par de minutos en dejarlos a todos en el suelo, se sacudió las manos. – Vámonos.

De esa forma salieron del bar y regresaron al vehículo, ya tenían una dirección, ahora solo quedaba ir al sitio en cuestión para averiguar más sobre ello.

* * *

Llegaron a aquella calle. Justamente a sus ojos se alzaba un edificio totalmente gris y sin color, casi que parecía aún estar en construcción, siendo una construcción de esa forma, no había manera en que alguien sospeche. Vanessa preparó su arma y miró a ver a Max, ambos asintieron mientras salían del vehículo.

La rubia fue primera en moverse, acercándose justo a donde está la puerta y cubrirse por un lado mientras Max lo hizo por el otro, de ese modo ella empezó a hacer señas para decirle que ella iba a abrir y entonces apuntar por si hay alguien al otro lado. Vanessa empezó a abrir lentamente la puerta y unos segundos después hacerlo con fuerza, apuntando al frente.

\- … No hay nadie… - Señaló ya para su alivio, Max apareció justo para que ambos entraran, así que una vez estuvieron adentro, ocurrió lo imaginable. La puerta se cerró automática y una alarma empezó a sonar. – Genial, debí saber que algo así pasaría.

\- Será mejor que vayamos. – Sugirió Max. Los dos empezaron a correr por los pasillos mientras esperaban no encontrarse a guardias.

\- Si vemos una habitación sospechosa, hay que entrar por ella. – Comentó la rubia, justo al pasar una esquina se presentaron dos guardias, estos estaban dispuestos a disparar pero Vanessa fue más rápida, disparando justo a sus piernas para deshabilitarlos seguido de fuertes patadas a sus cabezas. – Ya están empezando a llegar no hay tiempo que perder.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Escucharon a más guardias aparecer, Vanessa tuvo que actuar rápido y abrir una puerta, los dos entraron justo ahí. Acabaron justo dentro de un cuarto de conserjería donde guardan los trapeadores, escobas y demás, sumando al hecho de que era pequeña, los dos iban apretados.

\- Tenemos que aguantar hasta que se alejen… - Comentó la rubia en voz baja, Max asintió aunque para él era más complicado, justamente los pechos de la rubia estaban presionando fuertemente contra su abdomen, su suavidad le hacía desconcentrarse. Vanessa siguió con la atención afuera, escuchando los pasos de los guardias cerca y empezando a alejarse. Una vez se aseguró que no había nadie, los dos salieron. – Eso estuvo cerca.

\- Si… - Estaba recuperando el aire, más que nada por la sensación suave de los pechos de la rubia. - ¿Cuál es nuestro destino ahora?

\- Si nos tienen encerrados, debemos encontrar otra salida, aprovechar para buscar un mapa o ubicación de las oficinas principales. – Max asintió. Siguieron con su camino procurando evitar a tanto guardia pudieran. – Este sitio es un poco confuso.

\- Siendo totalmente plano y con habitaciones iguales, se entiende. – Asintió el de lentes. – Quizás debamos revisar habitación por habitación.

\- Buena idea. – Asintió Vanessa siguiendo la sugerencia. De ese modo empezaron a abrir puertas para ver si alguna tenía una pista posible. – Nada por aquí.

\- Acá tampoco. – Max abrió una y en ese momento vio de frente a unas cuatro mujeres cambiándose, era el vestidor de mujeres, causando que ellas gritaran, el castaño cerró de repente. – obviamente tampoco aquí.

\- Maldición… donde puede estar una habitación principal. – Al momento de abrir una puerta, un puño se dirigió al rostro de la rubia, esta logró esquivarlo de repente, un guardia estuvo al otro lado esperando por la sorpresa, empezando a lanzar puños contra ella, Vanessa pudo defenderse exitosamente de todos y contraatacar con una patada giratoria, eso hizo que el guardia perdiera equilibrio, agitó su cabeza para reanimarse y volver al ataque lanzándose contra ella, tuvo que hacerse a un lado y patearle justo en la espalda, dándole un impulso que lo hizo impactar contra un grupo de lockers con su rostro, cayendo noqueado. – Eso estuvo cerca…

En ese momento uno de los lockers se abrió y un par de llaves cayeron en ese momento, por alguna se veían especiales por lo cual la rubia los agarró.

\- Esto dice 115… supongo que es el número de habitación.

\- Puede ser una posibilidad. – Comentó Max.

\- Entonces vamos a esa habitación. – Los dos volvieron a moverse para buscar tal puerta, la suerte no estuvo de su lado cuando otros tres guardias aparecieron, Vanessa sacó su arma y les disparó justamente para derribarlos, sin embargo, uno de ellos aún tenía fuerzas y sujetó a la rubia de la pierna para derribarla. – ¡Ah!

\- ¡Vanessa! – Max sacó su arma y disparó justo a la espalda del guardia que tenía a la rubia, acabándolo, el castaño empezó a respirar agitadamente. – Lo hice…

\- No pensé que dispararas. – Exclamó ella con algo de asombro, viendo que mató a una persona.

\- Fue la primera vez… pero tenía que hacerlo, iba a hacerte daño. – Proclamó un poco más calmado, Vanessa pudo sentir como sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo por unos segundos, no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, tenía que seguir.

\- Parece que estamos cerca. – Fueron revisando las placas de números en las puertas, finalmente encontraron la 115. Vanessa introdujo la llave para abrirla y ambos entraron. Justamente era una habitación llena de mapas y otros papeles, al parecer eran documentos de transacciones entre la compañía y sus clientes, una información valiosa observando entre lo que la rubia pudo hojear, hay compañías multimillonarias que tienen tratos con Miracle Corp, estar en tal trato de corrupción seria suficientes para llevarlas a la bancarrota.

\- Aquí hay una localización. – Señaló Max a una computadora. Empezó a teclear abriendo múltiples ventanas, soltaba cada vez más información acerca de la compañía, sus tratos e incluso sus comienzos desde su fundación.

\- Axel Smith… - Pudo ver que había fotos claras de cada miembro y su vista se posó justo en la de Axel. – Él… no puede ser… - En cierta forma lo reconoció, Max le observó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- … No es nada… - Respondió un poco más calmada. – Busca la localización.

\- Entendido. – Max continuó tecleando y pasando por más ventanas hasta que llegó justamente a abrir un mapa, en este se señaló hacia un punto en específico justo en medio del océano, más hacia abajo en Sudamérica.

\- Las Islas Canarias… parece que tenemos nuestro sitio a donde ir, graba la información en un USB. – ordenó la rubia, Max actuó lo más rápido que pudo, justo en ese momento que la puerta se abrió y unos cuatro guardias entraron, Vanessa tenía que proteger a Max que estaba ocupado con el uso de su arma, disparó justo al pecho a uno de ellos, aunque ese fue su último tiro pues se quedó sin balas. En ese momento arrojó el arma al frente para golpear en el rostro a uno, aprovechando la distracción corrió para dar una patada justo al abdomen de este, haciendo que impacte duramente contra la pared y derribando varios documentos.

Otro de los guardias sacó una daga con la posibilidad de apuñalarla, Vanessa apenas pudo esquivarla sintiendo un pequeño corte en su brazo izquierdo, ahí ella tuvo que dar la vuelta y lanzar un puño reverso al rostro del guardia seguido de un gancho al abdomen y un rodillazo a su rostro aprovechando que se agachó, de ese modo lo derribó totalmente.

El tercero sacó su arma para empezar a disparar, Vanessa corrió alrededor de la habitación viendo como papeles salían volando por los disparos, era algo que podía aprovechar justo cuando unas hojas bloquearon su campo de visión, ahí corrió de frente y dio un salto con su pie extendido al frente para una patada voladora, impactó de lleno a su pecho para darse de espalda contra un escritorio y golpearse la cabeza con unas cuantas vasijas que colgaban del techo.

El último guardia estaba por su cuenta, observando como Vanessa acabó con el resto no tenía otra opción en su mente, arrojó su arma y levantó las manos.

\- Me rindo.

\- Buen chico, ahora vete. – Le señaló, este asintió mientras se iba. Ya entonces dirigió su rostro hacia Max. - ¿Terminaste?

\- Ya lo tengo. – Mostró el USB con la información. – Solo debemos irnos.

\- Dame hago una llamada. – Sacó su teléfono marcando a un número, hablando brevemente y en voz baja hasta que terminó. – Listo.

\- ¿Que fue eso?

\- Llamé a mis superiores, ellos nos proporcionarán un jet privado para viajar velozmente a las Islas Canarias.

\- Ya veo… ahora nuestro único problema es salir de aquí.

\- Eso también lo tengo asegurado. – La sonrisa en el rostro de Vanessa no le inspiraba confianza, sabía que iba a realizar algo temerario.

\- ¡Tuve razón! – Justamente los dos empezaron a hacer su camino hacia el techo, subiendo escaleras mientras la rubia deshabilitaba guardias. - ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer una vez subamos!

\- Lo más normal que se hacen en los tejados, saltar desde ahí. – Respondió como si nada, Max realmente no entendía el razonamiento de la rubia.

\- Al menos dime que llevas un paracaídas o algo por el estilo.

\- No necesitamos uno. – Esas palabras fueron suficientes para ponerlo nervioso. Llegaron justo al punto más alto del edificio, el viento soplaba y una gran caída podía observarse hacia abajo, eso fue suficiente para hacer que temblara. – No seas miedoso, calculé y con una buena distancia de salto, podremos llegar al otro edificio que no tiene una diferencia abismal de estatura.

\- Lo dices como si fuéramos atletas, no creo poder saltar eso.

\- Entonces sujeta mi mano, yo te guiaré. – Le dio su mano, era eso o quedarse atrás y viendo ya como guardias empezaron a pasar por la puerta.

\- Será mejor que salgamos ilesos. – Vanessa no dijo nada cuando empezó a correr, Max tuvo que seguirle el ritmo para no quedarse atrás y estar en la orilla, el castaño evitó mirar hacia abajo mientras saltaba al lado de ella, pasando una gran distancia en la cual el otro edificio se veía lejano. - ¡Mieeeerrdaaaaa!

A duras penas pero lograron llegar, Vanessa y Max se abrazaron rodando por el techo para luego quedarse quietos, la adrenalina seguía viva en sus cuerpos.

\- … Lo hicimos… - Expresó la rubia con una sonrisa. – Dije que estaríamos bien…

\- … No quiero volver a repetir eso… - Finalmente se recuperaron un tiempo después, solo tenían que bajar nuevamente al suelo usando las escaleras de aquel edificio. – Así que las Islas Canarias, nuestro viaje pronto llegará a su fin.

\- Así es… finalmente voy a ponerle un alto a Miracle Corp… y Axel Smith… - Una mirada melancólica cruzó el rostro de Vanessa. Ya estarían en camino para detenerlo todo, solo ella podía saber lo que haría ahí, algo era seguro, iba a ser una gran sorpresa para su persona estar frente a frente a él…

* * *

**Vanessa ya sabe donde están los cuarteles, eso significa que estamos cada vez más cerca del final, ya en el próximo cap continuaremos finalmente con el arco de Yuri y donde Ramón hará el descubrimiento sobre ella ¿que averiguará? Ya es algo que verán, además de más momentos amorosos con Sayori y Natsuki, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	37. Arco de Yuri 5: Acoso

Ramón abrió los ojos, sintió sus brazos ser sujetados en la oscuridad, intentó hacer no mucho ruido al notar como Sayori y Natsuki le estaban abrazando respectivamente, luego del fracaso, acabó nuevamente un día antes, por lo menos eso significaba que tenía que actuar rápidamente.

\- (Debo salir) – Hizo el menor movimiento posible mientras apartaba los brazos de las chicas para poder salir de la cama en ese momento y abrir la puerta de manera silenciosa, claro que observando por última vez a ambas las cuales dormían tranquilamente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Ya no podía ir a su ritmo normal con Yuri, dado que se aceleró su transformación de actitud, ya no es algo que pueda ignorar y será mejor acabarlo todo de una vez para el día siguiente, por eso no tenía otra opción, tenía que averiguar cómo fue que Yuri terminó de esa forma, conocer su pasado.

\- (Ahora debo de ir a su casa…) – Una vez vestido, salió de la casa para ir a la de Yuri, realmente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir anteriormente y tampoco es que tenga mucha idea de donde pueda vivir ella, así entonces tiene que ir a ciegas y encontrar su posible casa. – (Ahora que recuerdo…)

Fue una conversación trivial, pero justamente que surgió en aquel día que fueron a casa de Natsuki, Sayori sugirió ir a la de Yuri algún día, esta, por supuesto se negó a tal cosa, aunque al menos su amiga le pidió una dirección, ella no tuvo problemas en decirla, fue una suerte que pudiera recordar aquello.

\- Así que vamos por aquí… - Caminaba por las silenciosas y oscuras calles, siendo tan de noche, solo las luces de los postes alumbraban el camino mientras el moreno iba con una sudadera con capucha en busca de la casa de la pelimorada. – Debe ser este sitio.

Llegó a una casa realmente sencilla, solo tenía una fachada simple y de color negro, se acercó para ver si había alguna ventana abierta por la que pudiera pasar. Si quiera se preguntaba ¿tenía familia viviendo con ella? Se sabe que Sayori vive sola, Natsuki vivía con su padre hasta que lo hizo desaparecer pero Yuri, no se conoce mucho acerca de ella y también admite que es la primera vez que ve su hogar lo cual todo era totalmente nuevo para él.

\- Veamos que puede ofrecer. – Logró encontrar una ventana sin seguro, la abrió y aprovechó para entrar, la casa se veía ordenada a simple vista, sin ningún tipo de suciedad que pudiera destacar, parecía ser bastante ordenada, algo que esperaba de una persona como Yuri.

Ahora era revisar habitaciones cercanas, si es que realmente vivía con una familia, fue entonces que fue acercándose a cada puerta, aprovechando para abrir lentamente sin hacer ruido, aunque fue justo lo que esperaba, no se encontraba nada, ya era como un hecho que cada una de ellas viviera una condición de soledad, claro que, sin tener mucho desarrollo de sus historias en el juego, esos son aspectos que ni se molestaron en programar.

Finalmente terminó su camino hacia la habitación cercana a la de la pelimorada, no era seguro entrar a ella por lo que fue a la otra, quizás ahí vería algo de ayuda que pueda encontrar para saber sobre ella. Al momento de entrar, era una habitación totalmente enpolvada, todo estaba cubierto de sabanas y no había mucho más, el castaño entró para revisar todo lo que pudiera ver ahí, más que nada se encontraban estantes de libros.

\- (Obviamente Yuri no podía dejar libros siendo la ávida lectora que es) – Se acercó a este y empezó a revisar los libros, encontraba distintas obras, todas de acuerdo a los gustos de Yuri, como era de saberse, tenían portadas muy poco llamativas pero los títulos señalaban que eran complejos. En un momento que sacó uno, algo cayó al suelo, se agachó a recogerlo.

\- ¿Qué será esto? – Lo recogió, parecía ser un guardapáginas de una flor. – Esto…

En ese momento ocurrió, las imágenes fueron llegando a su mente, el gatillo suficiente para ver lo que había sucedido con Yuri en el pasado…

_"Flashback"_

A una edad temprana, los intereses de los niños se van mayormente a jugar, hacer amigos y compartir distintas cosas, respecto a cierta chica de cabello morado, ella se encontraba sentada cerca de una fuente con un libro en mano, nunca tuvo un interés en relacionarse con otras personas, los mundos que guardan aquellas hojas y escondido entre letras era más que suficiente para tener emocionada, más que nada al saber que existían mundos tan complejos y paradójicos en obras demasiado avanzadas que podía leer, terror, thiller, asesinatos, ese tipo de intereses literarios invadieron su mente a corta edad.

Su relación entorno al salón de clases fue prácticamente ser invisible, ella nunca hizo el esfuerzo por hablar con otros niños de su edad, por ella fácilmente era ignorada o se rehusaban a hablar con ella, más que nada jugar, puesto que no era la favorita.

\- Oye, bicho raro. – Escuchó unas voces, claro que para ella sonaban monstruosas y, al levantar la vista, no veía más que sombras. – Hazte a un lado, este es nuestro sitio.

\- Eh… yo… – No sabía que decía, tenía mucho miedo y no veía nada de normal en esas personas, se le hacían bastante feas.

\- ¿Quieres decir algo? No hablamos con bichos raros. – Incluso sus risas se le hacían infernales, no era algo que pudiera soportar, en ese momento le quitaron su libro.

\- ¡Atrápalo! – Hizo todo el esfuerzo por recuperarlo pero seguían molestándola, eso prácticamente la frustraba, no poder defenderse.

Incluso en su casa no hacía nada, por más que sus padres le preguntaban, ella decía que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

\- … Bien…

\- ¿Sucede algo? No te ves animada.

\- No es nada, realmente todo está bien. - Se forzaba a sonreír a pesar de todo, ella creía que los chicos no la entendían, solo deseaba leer en paz, no buscaba ser comprendida, solo que no la molestaran…

\- Por qué ocurre esto… - Ella se encerraba mayormente en el baño, en ocasiones llevaba un pequeño cuchillo con ella, siempre intentando retener sus lágrimas, entonces agarró el cuchillo y lo acercó a su muñeca temblorosa. - … no tengo otra forma…

Empezó a hacerse cortes, a pesar del dolor, aquello le relajaba bastante y hacía olvidar de lo que sufría afuera, era algo bastante malo, por eso no podía permitir que nadie lo supiera.

\- Que haré…

Eso era lo que se preguntaba, a pesar de su edad joven de 8 años, le han sucedido tantas cosas terribles que nadie pueda soportar, de tal modo que debía recurrir a autolastimarse como modo de olvidar las cosas. En su camino por las calles solo hay sitios donde realmente puede relajarse, uno de ellos es la biblioteca.

Realmente, el estar rodeada de libros es uno de los ambientes que realmente pueden relajarla, silencioso y sin que nadie moleste o se acerque a ella para hablarle.

\- Esto es mejor…

\- Seguro lo es…

Se asustó al escuchar una voz a su lado, un joven de su edad de cabello castaño estaba ahí, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, quizás si se enteraba de sus gustos no sería distinto de otros y le molestaría o insultaría.

\- Eh… esto…

\- ¿Viniste a leer igual? – Preguntó el joven, ella estaba tan nerviosa que no podía responder. – Bueno, si estás en una biblioteca es así ¿no?

Él hablaba tan rápido que no le daba bastante tiempo de responder, ella solo deseaba irse para leer.

\- Bueno… tengo que irme…

\- Espera un momento. – Sujetó su brazo, la pelimorada se apartó rápidamente, sorprendiendo al chico.

\- … Lo siento… debo irme… - Ella se fue para alejarse de él, ese era su modo de protegerse, no quería tener a nadie cerca, solamente podía confiar en sus libros y nada más. Ya entonces agarró unos cuantos y fue a sentarse para empezar su lectura, lo que no esperó fue volver a ver a ese chico sentarse a su lado.

\- Te fuiste demasiado pronto. – Respondió este para ponerse a un lado igual con dos libros. – Somos pocos niños los que vienen aquí, deberíamos estar juntos.

\- … Eh…

\- No digas nada, vamos a leer ¿no? – Preguntó, esta asintió, si no iba a decir nada, mejor de tal modo que ella pudiera concentrarse en leer, aunque algo le daba curiosidad, se tomó el valor de preguntar.

\- … ¿Por qué… sentarte a mi lado? No soy nadie… siempre he estado sola…

\- Que raro, eres bastante linda para estar sola. – Escuchar eso hizo que sintiera vergüenza, escondiendo su rostro tras un libro. - ¿No tienes un separador?

\- ¿Separador?

\- Claro, es fácil para marcar en que página te quedaste para continuar, como este. – Mostró un separador con una flor. – Este me lo dio mi mamá, aunque realmente no lo uso ¿lo quieres?

\- ¿Eh? – Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ya entonces cuando le dio el separador, realmente nunca había tenido una experiencia como esa, de un niño que fuera amable con ella. - … no sé qué decir.

\- Quédatelo, seguro le darás un uso. - Sonrió. – Me llamó Ramón.

\- … Yuri…

\- Muy bien Yuri, un gusto conocerte, espero poder verte seguido por aquí. – Ella no respondió nada, ya solo siguieron leyendo en silencio, ella no sabía que tal encuentro traería un cambio para después…

_"Fin del Flashback"_

Ramón abrió los ojos, como debió pensar, igual hubo un pasado donde se encontró con Yuri y ese separador de páginas fue un regalo suyo, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Una vez terminó, salió tan silenciosamente de ahí como pudo para regresar a su casa antes de que Sayori o Natsuki se den cuenta de su ausencia.

Ya en el camino de regreso, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, ese era prácticamente el final, según la historia del juego, estaba por terminar el segundo acto y luego llegaría la verdad, haber rescatado a todas fue un trabajo que se impuso y luego que llegaría.

Una vez regresó, entró tranquilamente por la puerta, fue una suerte que ninguna de las dos estén despiertas y regresar otra vez a la habitación y escabullirse seguro llamaría su atención, de momento se quedaría en la sala, se volvió a poner su ropa de dormir y se recostó en el sofá.

Durmió un poco para recuperar energías y luego despertar cuando lo creyó conveniente, haciendo parecer que se despertó temprano, ya estaba en la cocina preparando algo de leche para tomar cuando escuchó pisadas bajando.

\- ¿Ramón? – Sayori fue la primera en bajar. – Aquí estás…

\- Buenos días, seguro debí asustarte al ver que no estaba en la cama. – Sonrió, la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya sabía que ibas a estar aquí abajo, te despiertas muy temprano. – Sonrió ella. – Natsuki despertará pronto, debo empezar a preparar el desayuno.

\- Entendido, espero algo tan delicioso como siempre. – Sayori asintió con fuerza mientras ya empezaba a preparar el desayuno, no pasó más de un minuto para que Natsuki bajara.

\- Rayos… ustedes dos se despiertan muy temprano… - Aún seguía adormilada, Ramón volteó a verla.

\- Buenos días bella durmiente.

\- No desperté justo para oír tus bromas… ¿Qué hay hoy planeado?

\- Ya me acercaré a Yuri para terminar todo esto, pero tengo una idea… - Comentó Ramón, las dos chicas le prestaron atención.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Bueno, ella es… - Sayori no quería decirlo, sabiendo que insultaría a su amiga.

\- Está loca de remate. – Fue Natsuki quien lo dijo. – Más que eso, temo ver sangre.

\- Lo tengo todo controlado. – Respondió el castaño. – Por si acaso, espero que las dos se queden cerca, no exactamente en la sala pero si no muy alejadas.

\- Muy bien, solo que no intentes ninguna estupidez o salgas herido, sino, yo seré quien te mande a la tumba. – Amenazó la pequeña, Ramón sonrió.

\- Yo igual te quiero.

\- Ya está listo. – Anunció Sayori, de ese modo se sentaron a desayunar, ya entonces el moreno aplicaría su nueva estrategia para poder acercarse a Yuri sin peligro.

* * *

Llegó el momento, fueron a la sala del club, igualmente fueron recibidos por Monika y todo, ya una vez hicieron todo lo del día y demás, fue entonces que el castaño se acercó a Yuri.

\- Yuri ¿podrías quedarte? Quisiera hablar contigo.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, si… - Respondió con algo de duda, Ramón sonrió para luego voltear a ver a Sayori y Natsuki, estas asintieron mientras salían de la sala.

\- Bueno, uno de los dos cerrará la sala cuando salgan ¿entendido? – Preguntó Monika, los dos asintieron. – Muy bien, nos vemos.

Una vez se quedaron los dos solos, parecía que Yuri iba a entrar en su trance de locura, pero antes de ello, Ramón antepuso la mano, sorprendiendo a la pelimorada.

\- Yuri… ¿recuerdas cierto momento? Hace tiempo cuando alguien, un niño fue a una biblioteca y entonces habló contigo, fue entonces que te regaló un separador de páginas ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque estuve ahí… soy ese niño. – Yuri por un momento no pudo creerlo, fue entonces que su rostro pasó de emoción a una nostalgia.

\- Ya veo… es bueno saber eso… entonces tenía razón… ¡Estamos unidos!

Yuri empezó a reír, haciendo que el moreno retroceda un poco, no esperaba una reacción de esa forma de parte de Yuri.

\- Estaba bien, después de todo estaba bien, sabía que nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad, eso solo causa que esté mucho más enamorada de ti, ahora que lo sé, no creo necesitar esto… - Tiró el cuchillo que llevaba en ese momento.

\- Yuri… si así haremos las cosas, hablémoslo con calma, seguro podré arreglar el problema que tienes.

\- ¿Problema? ¿Cuál problema? Estoy bien, cortarme a mí misma me traía calma y placer, pero ahora, sabiendo que estás aquí, tengo una mejor forma de demostrarte mi amor.

En ese momento la pelimorada se acercó a abrazar a Ramón, este no sabía la razón cuando entonces sintió un piquete en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No es nada… solo servirá para que te relajes un poco.

\- ¿Cómo? – En ese momento sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y perdía el equilibrio. - ¿Qué fue lo que me diste?

\- Nada más que un relajante, anestesia liquida para que duermas un rato, no te preocupes, todo estará bien…

\- Yuri… - Ramón empezó a cerrar los ojos, solo pudo ver como ella se acercaba llevando esa sonrisa maniaca mientras caía al suelo, entonces todo se volvió negro…

En otro lado, Sayori y Natsuki estaban esperando por alguna señal del castaño y Yuri, justamente en las escaleras.

\- No hemos recibido un mensaje o algo ¿habrá pasado un problema? – Preguntó Sayori con preocupación.

\- Debemos confiar en él, no creo que un rato más esperando sea un problema.

\- Lo sé, pero… - La pelirrosa no podía dejar de preocuparse, Natsuki vio aquello, entonces soltó un suspiro.

\- Bien… vamos a ver a la sala. – Sayori asintió mientras ambas iban, ya entonces que estuvieron cerca, acecharon justo por la ventana de la puerta para ver algo, pero nada, todo estaba en silencio. – Es raro… está tan calmado.

\- … Esto me trae una mala espina. – Comentó Sayori, en ese momento abrió la puerta para ver, para su sorpresa, no había nadie, ninguno de los dos - ¿Ramón? ¿Yuri?

\- ¿No hay nadie? – Preguntó Natsuki, justamente la sala está vacía.

\- ¿Se habrán ido? – Claramente esa no parecía ser la cosa, fue entonces que Natsuki pensó en algo.

\- Quizás… no lo creo, pero sabiendo cómo es Yuri ahora…

\- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Sayori, la pequeña fue pensando mientras su rostro se ponía pálido.

\- Esa solo puede ser la única respuesta… esa perra realmente está loca…

\- ¿Natsuki?

\- Sayori, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ramón está en peligro, vamos. – Sujetó el brazo de Sayori para empezar a correr, Natsuki solo esperaba que su hipótesis fuera incorrecta y no sea lo que ha sucedido.

* * *

Ramón empezó a recuperar la vista, no tenía idea de donde estaba, solamente se sentía en un sitio cómodo, pero sus brazos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Veo que ya despertaste. – Logró ver a alguien en la oscuridad, por su voz, obviamente era Yuri.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- Buenos días… o debería decir noches…

\- ¿Qué haces? – Intentó moverse pero no pudo, vio que tenía sus manos atadas al reposo de su cama. - ¿Por qué me tienes atado?

\- Es solo un seguro, de ese modo los dos estaremos juntos… - Ya que su vista pudo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pudo observar a la pelimorada, ella se encontraba en ropa interior y se subía encima de él, incluso pudo ver los múltiples cortes que tenía en sus brazos. – De este modo nadie nos va a interrumpir.

\- Esto ya es una locura, deberías soltarme.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo… no quisiera que escapes… - Ese tono seductor en su voz no ayudaba en nada, Ramón sabía que estaba en peligro. – Volveré en un momento, no te muevas~ - Se fue mientras soltaba una risa, una vez cerró la puerta, intentó buscar la forma de librarse, no esperaba que las cosas se llevaran de ese modo, tenía que escapar y entonces encontrar una solución.

* * *

**Ya estamos cerca del final de este arco, después de eso vendrá el momento decisivo y es que igual digo que estamos como a un 80% de la historia total del fic, así que no queda mucho de donde cortar pero igual ya prometo del hecho de que lo que sigue será bastante interesante, así que tengo sorpresas para ese momento, esperen para cuando llegue todo, así que el próximo cap veremos el intento de Ramón por escapar del encierro ¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿Sayori y Natsuki podrán encontrarlo? Nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	38. Arco de Yuri 6: Amor

Ramón estaba en una situación peligrosa, el hecho de haber sido capturado por Yuri de esa forma probaba que no iba a ser del todo fácil el ayudarla, quizás ya estaba tan corrupta que su método normal no serviría de nada, necesitaba intentar algo nuevo, pero antes, liberarse de sus ataduras era un mejor comienzo.

\- ¿Cómo rayos me quitaré esto? – Un nudo lo mantenía al soporta de la cama, no es que tuviera mucha movilidad en sus brazos por lo que solo podía agitarse. – Agitarse…

Eso pareció darle cierta idea, empezó a moverse de lado a lado sin hacer mucho ruido, encontrando la mejor posición que pudiera tener mientras sentía como es que el nudo se movía, justamente lo que pensó estaba sucediendo, ya en cierto momento que se movió hacia la izquierda, vio como el nudo igual y atravesó una parte que lo tenía atado, se aflojó un poco por el lado del soporte, aunque sus manos seguían atadas, igual era un comienzo, con una mejor posición, pudo observar la habitación de la pelimorada y si tenía algo que pudiera ayudarle a liberarse.

\- Quizás por aquí haya algo… - Pudo voltear a ver para encontrar un cajón, encima logró ver un cuchillo, ese mismo que Yuri le mostró una vez, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. – Bingo…

Intentó acercarse a pesar de sus limitaciones, solo esperaba que Yuri no se le ocurriera regresar en ese momento o estaría en problemas. En cierto momento no pudo alcanzar más por lo que tenía que empujarlo un poco, alzó su pie con tal de que llegara, lo hacía aunque a duras penas, se estiró todo lo posible por encontrarlo, ya entonces que el tiempo avanzaba lentamente, pudo derribarlo, aunque hizo ruido, temió que Yuri escuchara eso, para su suerte nada pasó, entonces lo arrastró en el suelo hasta acercarlo a él.

\- Bien, ya solo debo liberarme…

Mientras tanto, abajo estaba Yuri la cual preparaba té, aun vistiendo solo su ropa interior, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que puede hacer con el castaño, el sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas.

\- Me pregunto si me aceptará como soy… no lo dejaré dormir esta noche… - Con una sonrisa en su rostro, subió las escaleras para regresar a su habitación, abriendo la puerta con su mano libre que la otra sostenía una bandeja con el té. – Ramón, estoy de regreso…

Al entrar, vio algo que la alarmó por completo, el castaño no estaba en ningún lado, eso causó que se desesperara.

\- Ramón… donde estás… no te vayas… por favor… - A pesar de buscarlo en todas partes de su habitación, no estaba en ningún lado… - No puede ser… no está… si no está aquí… voy a matarlo… - Se acercó a recoger el cuchillo que estaba en la cama.

El moreno logró esconderse en la habitación que estaba al lado, ya para ese momento Yuri debió saber que no estaba en ningún lado y lo debería de buscar, solo tenía que hacer su salida de la casa de alguna forma. Revisó a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado y con una posible lluvia aproximándose, la ironía debido a la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Igualmente Sayori y Natsuki deben saber algo… Natsuki es perspicaz en este tipo de cosas… - Tenía en mente el hecho de que estaban en camino a la casa de Yuri, si lograban llegar, sería al menos un éxito, siendo que entre los tres puedan detenerla de armar una locura, así que de momento debía resistir, jugar un juego del gato y el ratón con ella hasta que llegue la ayuda. – Debo defenderme…

\- Ramón, donde estás… - Yuri caminaba por los pasillos, sosteniendo peligrosamente el cuchillo en su mano. – Prometo que no te haré daño…

\- Yuri… - Escuchó su voz, eso formó una sonrisa maniática en su rostro.

\- Ramón, por favor, sal, solo quiero demostrarte mi amor.

\- Eso me alegraría… si no fuera por el hecho de que eres una psicópata ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo estoy demostrando como me siento realmente, me gustaría que lo aceptaras.

\- Lo lamento, pero no me van las locas, quizás la próxima vez. – Para sorpresa de la pelimorada, Ramón salió de la puerta que tenía al frente, esto causó que ella perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, momento que aprovechó él para patear el cuchillo lejos de ella. – Esas cosas son peligrosas, hagamos esto a la antigua, intenta atraparme.

\- … Ramón, si intentas huir, te mataré, en serio… - Expresó de forma amenazante.

\- Inténtalo, no saldré de la casa, no hasta que sea el momento.

\- Tu lo quisiste. – Se levantó rápidamente y saltó justo para caer encima de él, el moreno se apartó por un momento para evitarla y entonces empezar a correr, una vez Yuri cayó sobre su rostro, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. - ¡No corras, te atraparé!

Ramón bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo mientras buscaba un sitio donde esconderse, si lograba escapar de ella en todo ese tiempo, significaría su victoria, aunque conociendo a Yuri, no es que tuviera muchas opciones, y encerrarse bajo llave en un sitio tampoco era viable si luego no tendría lugar donde escapar.

En ese momento escuchó la lluvia empezar a caer con fuerza, el escenario para poder terminar todo ahí, lo que era la antesala a lo que realmente iba a ser el verdadero peligro, tenía que resistir.

\- Ramon~ - Ya podía escuchar a la pelimorada bastante cerca, hizo su camino hacia la cocina esperando ver un sitio donde resguardarse de momento, justo ahí vio un espacio entre el refrigerador que podía entrar. Yuri apareció unos segundos después. – Donde estás~

\- (Más cerca de lo que crees) – Pensó viendo pasarla por un costado. – (Realmente puedo decirlo, esta vista de ella en ropa interior es sexy, una lástima su estado mental)

\- No puedes esconderte de mí todo el tiempo~

\- Eso es verdad. – Escuchó la voz a sus espaldas, volteó a ver rápidamente para encontrar a Ramón, solo observando su sombra salir de la cocina.

\- ¡Ahí estás! – Exclamó con euforia, justamente al llegar a la sala, solamente el sillón los separaba. – No puedes correr más, mi casa es pequeña, no tienes un sitio donde esconderte, lo sé todo.

\- Eso es verdad, por eso debo hacer tiempo y solamente te esquivaré. – Expresó el castaño con rostro serio, la pelimorada empezó a reír como una lunática.

\- ¡Muy bien, si quieres hacerte el difícil, jugaré contigo todo lo que quieras! – Saltó encima del sillón, Ramón se apartó a un lado mientras seguía con la postura de esquivarla. – Me encantan los hombres que se hacen los complicados.

\- No soy realmente ese tipo de hombre, pero no importa, seguiré esquivándote no importa lo que hagas. – Yuri nuevamente quiso ir sobre él, Ramón fue a la izquierda para esquivarla. – Esto claramente es un intento inútil, deberías rendirte.

\- ¡Jamás! – Soltó un rugido, observando de lleno al castaño. – No sabes cuánto he sufrido en toda mi vida, siendo humillada, molestada por todos, mintiendo todo el tiempo para decir que estaba bien, nunca pude conocer lo que fue el cariño de alguien más, lo que era tener un amigo… cuando me invitaron al club de literatura, por dentro me sentí feliz, pensé que era un lugar donde finalmente podía ser quien soy, pero… no es sencillo, las cosas no pueden cambiar con facilidad, ahora que llegaste tú y desataste estos pensamientos en mi persona… solo tú puedes hacerme sentir bien sin necesidad de que deba lastimarme a mí misma… realmente te quiero y no pienso dejarte ir.

\- Si realmente pensaras todo eso… ¿por qué parece que sufres? Nunca hiciste el intento por ser feliz y siempre te encerraste a ti misma, tu falta de confianza es porque nunca decidiste ser valiente de pequeña, si yo te hablé fue porque sentí la posibilidad de hacer una amiga, tu no hiciste nada.

\- ¡Cállate! – La pelimorada empezó a tener una rabieta como Ramón jamás pensó que ella haría. - ¡No digas nada más, no quiero escucharlo!

\- Yuri, debes aceptarlo, tienes problemas, todo esto es debido a ti, solo tú puedes solucionarlo… déjame ayudarte.

\- ¡No quiero tu ayuda! – Tenía una expresión de furia, pero no solo eso, lagrimas estaban cruzando sus ojos. – No la necesito, solo quiero que me ames… solo deseo ser amada… es todo…

\- Ya eres amada. – Yuri levantó la vista, observando con asombro a Ramón. –Yo te quiero… y no soy solo yo, Sayori, Natsuki, Monika, todos en el club te queremos, dices que nunca fuiste amada, te molestaron de pequeña y fuiste ignorada, pero con nosotros nunca fue así, nos hemos divertido en muchas ocasiones ¿has olvidado eso?

\- Yo… no lo he olvidado… - Bajó la mirada, poco a poco la locura dentro de ella fue desapareciendo, eso era una buena señal para él.

\- Yuri, debes detener esto, no sigas lastimándote más, todo este tiempo estuviste segura de que estabas sola, cuando realmente ya no lo estabas, todo estará bien…

\- Yo… realmente no quiero estar sola… no quiero volver a sufrir de esa forma… - Yuri finalmente calló de rodillas, empezando a sollozar, una vez comprobó que no había peligro, Ramón se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

\- Todo estará bien… una vez te calmes, podrás volver a la normalidad, iremos al club y nos divertiremos como siempre ¿entendido?

\- … Si… - Yuri sonrió, de alguna forma se sentía aliviada de todo eso, nunca más volver a pasar por momentos de tristeza como aquel, ya entonces ocurrió algo. – Ah… ah… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el moreno, entonces vio como Yuri empezó a retorcerse en el suelo del dolor, su mente empezó a alarmarse cuando la observó cómo se distorsionaba. – No puede ser…

Soltó un gruñido, el juego nuevamente intentaba cambiar las cosas, esta vez lastimando a Yuri directamente al ver que dejó de actuar como debía en el acto dos, era lo mismo que le había sucedido a Sayori que hizo algo fuera del guión del juego, y como ahora era Yuri quien cambió demasiado las cosas, ella estaba sufriendo.

\- Debo hacer algo. – Debía pensar rápido, si ella seguía sufriendo de esa forma eso solo la llevaría a su muerte. – Maldición, que debo hacer.

En ese momento su mente se sintió ligera, como si algo hubiera llegado a él, recordaba esa sensación.

\- Esto… - Pasó lo mismo en aquella ocasión con Natsuki, cuando hizo desaparecer a su padre, montón de cogido invadió su mente y parecía entenderlo, en ese momento manifestó un teclado holográfico frente a él. – Ya sé lo que debo hacer.

Se puso serio, en ese momento empezó a teclear bastante código, poco a poco fue superando cada barrera de seguridad del juego hasta acceder al sitio donde quería, la carpeta de personajes del juego. Accedió abriéndola y vio el fichero de Yuri, este estaba totalmente tocado y en un proceso de borrarse por los cambios corruptos que ha tenido, lo abrió rápidamente, al hacerlo, vio demasiado código de más que lo invadía.

\- Debo actuar rápido. – Empezó a teclear lo más que pudo para eliminar el código corrupto, los gritos de Yuri le decían que no iba a resistir más por lo que se apuró. – Rápido, debo eliminarlo.

Borró todo el código maligno que le daba esa personalidad psicópata a la pelimorada, puesto que era lo que la lastimaba, conforme más fue borrando, observó los patrones de comportamiento de Yuri, ya no estaba sufriendo tanto como antes, eso le aliviaba, ahora solo necesitaba sobreescribir con tal de dejar lo bueno de ella y reforzarlo, agregando unas cuantas líneas por ahí, terminó su trabajo.

\- Debe estar mejor… - Expresó limpiándose el sudor, vio a Yuri, su respiración se había estabilizado y ya el dolor dejó de invadirla. – Lo hice…

\- Ramón… - Abrió los ojos, estaba bastante agotada pero aliviada. – Ya no me duele… ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Eso no importa, estás a salvo, es lo único que necesitas saber. – Expresó el castaño con una sonrisa, Yuri igual se esforzó por sonreír mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

\- Tenía miedo… miedo de morir… pensé que iba a desaparecer sin volverte a ver… realmente no quería eso.

\- Ya no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, estaremos juntos todos, tus amigos son lo más importante.

\- Es cierto… tengo amigos… jamás pensé que iba a escuchar eso… se siente tan irreal como las historias que leo…

\- Ya verás que cosas buenas solo te van a suceder a partir de ahora.

\- … Si… ya quiero empezar a tener recuerdos felices nuevamente…

Ramón se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, en ese momento y de manera suave, unió sus labios con el de ella, un profundo beso entre ambos el cual alejaba todo el dolor y sufrimiento de la pelimorada, años de dolor se iban por ese único momento de confort para ella.

\- Estoy muy feliz… jamás pensé que iba a vivir algo así…

\- Y quedan muchos más momentos por delante.

\- Los estaré esperando. – Expresó la pelimorada con una sonrisa, una que jamás pensó que iba a poder observar en ella.

\- ¡Ramón, hemos llegado! – En ese momento aparecieron Sayori y Natsuki bastante agitadas y empapadas por la lluvia, solo para encontrar al castaño y Yuri en el suelo, con ella en ropa interior. - …

\- … Esto… gracias por venir, realmente las estaba esperando. – Expresó el castaño con una sonrisa, Natsuki se fue acercando de manera peligrosa a él con un puño formado.

\- … Tu… que crees que estás haciendo con Yuri medio desnuda…

\- Bueno… ella estaba así hasta hace poco pero no hay problema, ya arreglé el asunto y volvió a ser la de antes, todo salió bien al final ¿no?

\- … Eso crees… pero para ti no habrá final feliz ¡Maldito pervertido!

_*Slap*_

* * *

\- ¡Qué bueno que seas la misma de siempre!

\- Sayori, me estás lastimando un poco.

\- Es que me alegra.

Un rato después, Yuri ya estaba vestida nuevamente, Sayori abrazaba de forma alegre a su amiga una vez se cambiaron de ropa para dejar que sus uniformes se sequen, Ramón estaba en el sofá, su mejilla izquierda estaba roja, producto de una cachetada de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki, ya expliqué la situación, no tienes por qué seguir enojada. – Expresó el moreno, la pequeña estaba justo ahí sentada con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Es que no puedo creerlo, nosotras estábamos muy preocupadas de que te haya pasado algo y ahí estás tú haciendo cosas pervertidas con Yuri en ropa interior, no sé por qué me esforcé tanto en correr para salvarte.

\- Así que te preocupaste bastante por mí ¿no? – Preguntó el castaño, Natsuki tosió un par de ocasiones mientras desviaba su rostro para esconder su vergüenza.

\- R-Realmente no estaba tan preocupada, solo es que eres un idiota y no puedo dejarte solo… no después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotras…

\- Perdónalo Natsuki, todo fue mi culpa. – Yuri se acercó a ambos. – Anteriormente no podía controlar mi forma de actuar, pero gracias a Ramón pude darme cuenta de lo importante que es para mí el estar con ustedes, son mis amigas y era algo que no valoraba antes… pero ahora ya lo hago.

\- Yuri, tu igual eres mi gran amiga. – Sayori saltó para abrazarla por quincuagésima vez, la pelimorada soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Realmente estoy cansada… - Natsuki soltó un suspiro. – Las cosas debieron haber terminado, ahora todo regresará a la normalidad ¿no?

En ese momento Ramón observó a través de la ventana, justamente un cielo rojizo se pintaba sobre la ciudad, fue entonces que la seriedad cruzó su rostro, las chicas le vieron con algo de curiosidad.

\- ¿Ramón? ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Sayori, había algo en él que parecía entender las cosas, fue entonces que volteó a verlas teniendo ese rostro serio, algo que las incomodó un poco.

\- ¿Por qué tan serio? No es como si fuera a pasar nada más ¿cierto? – Preguntó Natsuki bromeando un poco pero el porte del moreno no estaba para bromas.

\- Ramón… sabes algo ¿no? – Preguntó Yuri.

\- Escuchen… hasta ahora estuve guardando algo de ustedes tres… un secreto del cual no podía contarles nada hasta que llegara el momento… ese momento es ahora, escúchenme, les voy a contar todo lo que sé… les diré la verdad…

Las tres chicas observaron al moreno con algo de curiosidad, no sabían a qué iba sus palabras. Afuera, en el cielo rojizo, un cráter se formó y entonces algo se abrió ahí, solo para observarse un vacío negro…

* * *

En cierta dimensión dentro de un salón de clases, una castaña de coleta observaba a través de una pantalla una carpeta de personajes, intentó acceder al archivo de Yuri pero el acceso le era negado, en ese momento ella soltó un suspiro.

\- Parece que Ramón lo hizo de nuevo… no sé cómo le hiciste pero cambiaste totalmente la estructura del juego… salvaste a las chicas y creaste un nuevo camino… lo que se esperaba de alguien que vino del mundo real… pero eso no importa ahora.

Se levantó de su asiento, mirando por la ventana, observando esa oscuridad negra que se extendía por kilómetros.

\- Tus acciones han roto el soporte que lograba darle forma a este juego, ahora todo eso no existe, solo espera un final amargo… por eso es que ha llegado mi tiempo de actuar… Savior… Ramón, pelearé contra ti.

Expresó mientras regresaba a su asiento, sentándose frente a aquel pupitre mientras juntaba sus manos, reposando su cabeza sobre estas, una sonrisa segura, vacía pero malvada se formaba en su rostro, Monika estaba esperando a Ramón, sabe que irá por ella dada la situación y será un encuentro totalmente inevitable…

* * *

**Hemos terminado el arco de Yuri, eso significa que finalmente entramos a la recta final del fic, ya deben saber pero se viene un enfrentamiento contra Monika, puedo decir que a partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes que antes y es que tengo en mente unas cuantas cosas al respecto de como Ramón la enfrentará, ya igual digo que las otras tres estarán involucradas en esto, y no olvidemos a Vanessa, ella igual aparecerá bastante durante este último tramo, ya lo verán, por mientras, nos vemos la próxima semana que empezaremos el cuarto y último arco... saludos.**


	39. Arco de Monika 1: Verdad

\- … ¿Es en serio?

\- Lo es…

Ramón había tomado una decisión, les contó la verdad a las chicas, todo acerca de ellas formaban parte de un juego, estaban destinadas a morir y ser borradas y que Monika era la responsable, ninguna de ellas podía creerlo y tenían reacciones mixtas, Yuri mantuvo un rostro de pánico, Sayori simplemente bajó la mirada al suelo y Natsuki estaba temblando.

\- No me jodas… en serio es verdad… y tu sabías esto todo el tiempo por ser de afuera…

\- Si, no les dije nada porque necesitaba actuar a solas.

\- Tu… ¡Hijo de puta!

Natsuki sujetó a Ramón del cuello de su camisa para aporrearlo con fuerza contra la pared de la casa.

\- ¡Natsuki! – Sayori fue para detenerla, sujetándola del hombro.

\- ¡Sayori, no me detengas, tiene que pagar por esto!

\- ¡Por cual razón! ¿Escondernos todo esto? Debes saberlo, no le hubiéramos creído si nos lo contaba antes. – Intentó razonar la pelirrosa, Natsuki estaba tan enfadada que no daba a razones.

\- ¡Pero si lo hubiera hecho antes, hubiéramos podido evitar todo lo que pasamos, no hubieras tenido tu depresión, yo jamás hubiera sufrido abuso de mi padre y Yuri jamás hubiera enloquecido! – En eso miró a la pelimorada. – Di algo, tengo razón ¿no?

\- E-Esto, bueno, yo…

\- No puedo contar contigo ni en estos momentos, el caso es que Ramón nos escondió este secreto todo el tiempo y debe de pagar.

\- Nosotras no fuimos muy distintas de ello, igual guardamos nuestros secretos.

\- Hay una gran diferencia entre lo nuestro y lo de él, claramente pudo haber evitado todo esto si nos lo decía.

\- pero…

\- Natsuki tiene razón. – Ramón finalmente habló luego de escuchar su discusión. – Si no dije nada es por la razón de Sayori, si se los hubiera dicho antes, seguro no me hubieran creído, pero igual tenía otra razón y era actuar como un despistado para que Monika no se enterara, pero veo que eso ya no tiene caso.

\- Bien, si finalmente vas a hablar, hazlo ahora. – Natsuki le soltó, Sayori se acercó a él para ver si se encontraba bien.

\- No te preocupes Sayori, no me hizo mucho daño, ahora, respecto a ustedes… - Tomó un largo respiro antes de empezar. – Es cierto que les guardé este secreto y pude habérselos dicho antes, ya dije mis razones por las cuales no lo hice, Monika necesitaba pensar que estaba atado a la voluntad del juego y actuar como tal, al menos hasta este momento donde ya es necesario. Vengo del mundo real de afuera, no sé cómo llegué al juego, ustedes son programas diseñados para seguir un comportamiento diseñado, comentar ciertos diálogos y debían ser prospectos amorosos del protagonista, en este caso yo, pero tenía otra misión, evitar que las tragedias alrededor de ustedes tres se llevara a cabo, sabía que Sayori tenía depresión, que Natsuki sufría abusos por parte de su padre y que Yuri tenía un problema mental, quizás haberlo contado todo desde un inicio sonaba como una decisión rápida, pero tenía sus contras, la voluntad y codificación del juego no iba a permitir cambios bruscos, y si lo forzaba, eso solo iba a acabar en borrar la raíz del problema, seguro recuerdan esos dolores que sufrieron en ciertas ocasiones ¿no? Por eso tuve que hacerlo lento y asegurarme de que todas estuvieran reforzadas para resistir el cambio, lo conseguí… pude salvarlas, mi objetivo inicial fue completado, eso me alegra la verdad, no importa si, ahora que conocen esto, terminan odiándome, estoy muy satisfecho con haberlas rescatado del triste destino que les esperaba…

Las tres se quedaron calladas, no sabían que decir al respecto después de escuchar las razones del moreno, como pasó tanto y además haber tardado tanto en conseguirlo, era digno de admirar.

\- … ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Por gente como nosotras que somos simples programas de computadora, personajes de un juego sin emociones reales. – preguntó Natsuki sin entender la razón, en ese momento el moreno sonrió.

\- Eso es sencillo, porque las quiero. – Al escuchar eso, las tres se asombraron. – No saben el impacto que me causaron, desde el momento que jugué el juego y las conocí, llegué a sentir mucha simpatía por ustedes tres, haber leído sus historias, presenciar sus muertes y tristezas, desde el fondo de mi corazón deseé encontrar una forma de lograr cambiar eso, llegó de alguna forma y no quise desaprovecharla, por ese simple hecho es que pasé por tantos problemas para salvarlas… ustedes son chicas tan humanas como una persona de afuera, durante todo este tiempo que conviví con ustedes pude saber que no son simples personajes programados, tienen emociones, sueños, una historia más allá de lo que la gente de afuera conoce… yo deseo proteger todo eso, que ustedes sean felices y puedan vivir viendo hacia el futuro, eso es lo que quiero para ustedes tres…

\- … *Sob* - Las tres, no supieron en que momento empezaron a llorar, jamás pensaron en que había una persona que se preocupara tanto por ellas al punto de ponerse en peligro, fracasar en muchas ocasiones y, aun así, no rendirse. – Ramón…

Sayori saltó directo al castaño para abrazarlo mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, a ello se sumó Yuri, Natsuki intentó resistirse pero igual fue a abrazarlo, el moreno sonrió mientras era rodeada por ellas, correspondiendo al abrazo, finalmente lo había conseguido, pasó por muchos problemas pero lo hizo, pudo cambiar el destino de esas tres chicas…

* * *

Un rato después, finalmente se calmaron, Yuri preparó té para todos mientras se sentaba en la sala, Sayori estaba al lado del moreno sujetando su brazo.

\- Sayori, realmente te has vuelto muy amorosa.

\- Jeje~ - Sonrió, bastante feliz.

\- Y bien, nos salvaste a todas ¿Qué sigue? – Preguntó Natsuki.

\- Hemos entrado al tercer acto del juego, esto significa que nos acercamos al final y solo hay una cosa qué hacer.

\- Monika… - Musitó ella por lo bajo. – Esto será peligroso…

\- No puedo creerlo de ella, es nuestra amiga y juntas formamos el club. – Comentó Sayori por lo bajo. – Me niego a creer que es mala…

\- Debes de creerlo Sayori, esa es la verdad. – Respondió Natsuki tomando un sorbo de su té. – Al final resultó ser más falsa de lo que pensamos, todo porque sabía que estábamos en un juego desde el principio.

\- ¿Realmente debes enfrentarla? – Preguntó Yuri con algo de duda. – Ahora que sabemos cómo es, podríamos hacer algo para calmarla.

\- No hay otra opción, miren afuera. – El castaño señaló por la ventana, las tres chicas miraron, sorprendiéndose por el paisaje.

\- ¡Que rayos! El cielo y los edificios. – Exclamó Natsuki, el cielo estaba totalmente negro y con pedazos vacíos mientras que los edificios estaban como distorsionados.

\- Esto es parte del poder de Monika que tiene derechos de administrador sobre el código del juego, lo bueno es que yo también poseo derechos y puedo contrarrestarlo, es debido a ello que ustedes tres están bien ahora. – Respondió Ramón con una sonrisa.

\- Si ella hizo todo esto… tiene más poder del que imaginamos ¿realmente podrás con ella? – Preguntó Natsuki.

\- Tengo un as bajo la manga, algo me dice que, al saber que tengo el mismo poder, no se guardará nada, para ello no podré hacerlo solo, ustedes me ayudarán. – Las tres chicas le vieron con confusión.

\- ¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Yuri, el castaño sonrió, en ese momento manifestó una pantalla frente a él con un teclado, las chicas se sorprendieron por ello.

\- Monika no es la única que puede manipular ficheros de personajes, digamos que tengo algo preparado para ustedes tres que nos servirá mucho.

\- … Admito que tengo algo de miedo, pero igual estoy emocionada. – Sonrió Natsuki. - ¿Qué es eso que harás con nosotras?

\- Bueno, es algo muy especial…

* * *

Sobre los cielos se encontraba un jet viajando a altas velocidades con un destino el cual se estaba acercando, las Islas Canarias. Vanessa vio al frente, observando que estaban a pocos pasos de finalmente acabar con los planes de Miracle Corp.

\- Vanessa. – Escuchó a Max llamarle al frente, este sostenía una copa de refresco, la rubia lo aceptó. - ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- ¿Nerviosa?... bueno, si lo estoy, finalmente, y luego de mucho tiempo, finalmente hemos dado con la sede de Miracle Corp y estoy por acabar sus planes y capturar al responsable.

\- Trabajamos duro por esto… y pensar que en un principio fui tu rehén, ahora te estoy ayudando. – Soltó una risa el de lentes. – Supongo que, a pesar del peligro, todo esto fue divertido.

\- Es verdad. – La rubia le acompañó con risa. – Esto… Max, has hecho bastante por mí, realmente te estoy agradecida por todo, por eso… deberías quedarte fuera de esto ahora… - Max le vio con una interrogante.

\- ¿Quedarme fuera? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Una vez aterricemos en la isla, todo será peligroso, no hay garantía de que pueda salir viva de esta… por eso debes quedarte en el jet, yo bajaré por mi cuenta y me adentraré a sus cuarteles por ser mi misión, eres un civil y solo te involucraste conmigo por causalidad.

\- Eso no es verdad. – Max le vio con rostro serio. – No fue casualidad, puede que en un principio me negara e incluso tuviera miedo, pero ya he pasado tanto tiempo a tu lado que al final esto igual me involucra, entiendo tu misión así que quiero cumplirla igual… no quiero abandonarte, no después de todo esto…

\- Max… eres bastante terco ¿no? – Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Vanessa. – Parece que al final me agarraste cariño ¿no?

\- B-Bueno… no podría abandonarte después de todo… - Expresó teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas. – y… es cierto, me encariñé con todo… no solo eso, estoy enamorado de ti.

\- … ¿Eh? – Aquello era algo que la rubia no se esperaba, en ese momento su sonrisa se borró para formar una expresión de asombro, incluso sintió como los colores se le iban subiendo a la cabeza. - … no sé qué decir, nunca se me habían confesado de esta forma.

\- Es la verdad, por eso no te dejaré, quiero estar contigo hasta el final. – A los ojos de Vanessa, Max parecía muy varonil en esos momentos que no podía verlo de otra forma, intentó desviar su mirada para esconder su vergüenza.

\- No es justo que empieces a hablar de esa forma… no quiero desconcentrarme antes del asalto… pero aun así lo seguiré diciendo, debes quedarte, por tu propio bien.

\- … Parece que no cambiarás de opinión al parecer… bien, me quedaré en el jet, pero antes de eso, quiero al menos una compensación.

\- ¿Qué compensación? – Justo cuando menos se lo esperaba, Max se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, la rubia se quedó totalmente paralizada al sentir el tacto del castaño, que, al momento de separarse, tenía una mueca totalmente desfigurada, Max sonrió de forma burlona.

\- Parece que en esta ocasión logré sorprenderte ¿no? –En ese momento el rostro de Vanessa se puso rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡I-Idiota! – Empezó a gritar mientras que el de lentes empezó a reír, no estaba nada arrepentido de lo que hizo, esos eran sus sentimientos al final, si Vanessa le correspondía o no, iba a aceptarlo. Unos minutos después ya estaban sobre el espacio aéreo de la isla, Vanessa se equipó con un paracaídas. – Llegó el momento de irme…

\- Buena suerte. – Exclamó Max, Vanessa le vio con cierto sonrojo para luego sonreír.

\- Gracias… volveré en unos momentos. – En ese momento saltó para empezar a caer directamente sobre la isla, ya finalmente estaba a pocos metros de poder lograr lo que tanto buscaba, aunque igual había algo más.

\- (… Él debe estar aquí…)

* * *

Un rato después, Ramón se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Yuri, justamente las tres chicas estaban ahí, viéndolo.

\- … Por favor, mantente a salvo. – Exclamó Sayori con preocupación.

\- Si por alguna razón terminas lastimado, no será Monika quien acabe contigo. – Amenazó Natsuki con una sonrisa.

\- Buena suerte… - Exclamó Yuri de forma tierna, el moreno sonrió.

\- Volveré en un rato, nos vemos. – Se despidió de las tres con una sonrisa mientras ya se alejaba de la casa, en ese momento puso un rostro serio, haciendo aparecer la pantalla holográfica y el teclado, empezando a meter código, justamente un portal se abrió frente a él, pasando a través de este.

Una vez lo atravesó, acabó en otro sitio, un lugar bastante conocido dentro del tercer acto y que el moreno lograba identificar, ese mismo salón dentro de la dimensión del club el cual solo tenía acceso una persona, la cual estaba justo al frente, sentaba en un escritorio.

\- Monika…

\- Te estaba esperando Savior… no, Ramón. – Comentó con esa sonrisa, esa misma que portaba durante el tercer acto.

\- Ya estoy aquí… y no huiré, vine a terminar con esto.

\- Sé a lo que te refieres, pasaste por muchos problemas para cambiar las cosas ¿no? Intentar ir contra la voluntad del juego debió ser muy pesado, sobretodo porque interfirió bastante durante estos últimos días, pero a pesar de ello, lo conseguiste, no tengo de otra que felicitarte, lograste lo que nadie más pudo y salvaste a todas…

\- Ese era mi sueño y misión al llegar aquí, ahora solo me queda una cosa.

\- ¿Deshacerte de mí? – Preguntó la castaña como si ya supiera la respuesta. – Supongo que acabar con la responsable es lo más obvio si quieres que todo se vuelva un final feliz, pero créeme, no será sencillo por una razón… Miracle Corp. – En ese momento el castaño enarcó una ceja buscando esconder su asombro. – Seguro te preguntas como es que sé de ellos, resulta que no hace poco me llegó un mensaje con este remitente, me prometieron algo que no puedo rechazar… si logro acabar contigo, Savior, quien ha interferido con el juego a nivel interno, ellos me darán la oportunidad que tanto anhelo… me llevarán al mundo real, finalmente dejaré de ser parte de este mundo vacío donde nadie es consciente de lo que es… finalmente podré cumplir mi sueño.

\- … Conque así son las cosas, supongo que no habrá nada que pueda decir para convencerte de lo contrario. – En ese momento Monika soltó una risa por lo bajo.

\- Eres bastante ingenuo si crees que dejaré pasar la oportunidad, así como tú tienes un sueño, yo igual, después de todo debo de jugar todas mis cartas posibles.

\- Así que estás dispuesta a dejar todo esto, abandonar a las chicas por buscar lo imposible.

\- No puedes culparme, ya tenía interés en ti anteriormente al ver que no eras igual que otros protagonistas, resultaste ser bastante divertido, incluso llegué a sentir atracción hacia ti, no solo por ser del mundo real, fuiste bastante divertido y amable, ciertamente serías el novio ideal.

\- Es un alago saber eso de la ídolo de la escuela. – Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad… por eso es una lástima… el hecho de que deba acabar contigo en este momento, sé que no volveré a encontrar un chico como tu ahí afuera hace que me ponga un poco triste… bueno, es algo que podré superar.

\- Realmente antepones tu deseo de ir a la realidad a tus sentimientos… eres mala…

\- Tomaré eso como un cumplido. – Respondió ella, en ese momento se levantó de su asiento, empezando a caminar hacia la ventana la cual solo daba la vista de un vacío como el espacio. – Antes de acabar contigo, quisiera que platicáramos, después de todo ese es el propósito del tercer acto ¿no? Aunque no te tengo controlado ni aprisionado en esta dimensión, igual es algo que debo de cumplir, así que hablemos un poco, puede ser de lo que sea, nuestros gustos, de la literatura, incluso podríamos realizar unos cuantos juegos para divertirnos un poco, tu solo dime y yo haré lo posible.

\- … Solo me gustaría saber algo... y estoy seguro que nadie más sabe eso porque nunca se nos ha dado la opción de saberlo… tu pasado, y no hablo de tu historia dentro del juego, sino como eres realmente, cuando fue que te diste cuenta que eras un personaje dentro de un juego y como llegaste a este punto. – En ese momento la castaña no pudo evitar mostrar algo de asombro, ya segundos después puso una sonrisa, pero no la misma de siempre, sino una que expresaba satisfacción.

\- Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa, muy bien, te contaré todo… la historia de una simple chica que nació siendo un código, totalmente ignorante de sus alrededores, como fue que, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de su situación y luchó por cambiarlo… te contaré como empezó todo…

* * *

Las Islas Canarias, mayormente era jungla y solo unas cuantas partes eran de una explanada abierta por lo que no había mucho sitio donde pudiera instalarse civilización, en cierto punto una persona en paracaídas aterrizó dentro de extensa jungla, al caer, soltó su paracaídas y entonces aterrizó a salvo en el suelo, en ese momento vio al frente.

\- Llegué a salvo… es hora de ir. – Vanessa empezó a avanzar a través de la jungla en busca de donde podría estar el edificio, sabe que todo eso abarca kilómetros y encontrar lo que sería una entrada, si es que estaba en un subterráneo iba a ser un poco complicado. – Esto podría llevarme horas.

En cierto momento escuchó un ruido, se escondió detrás de la vegetación para vigilar, entonces vio algo, un vehículo que pasaba por ahí en un camino de tierra, era algo totalmente inusual por lo que resultó en algo bueno para la rubia, empezó a seguirlo de cerca mientras seguía escondida, mientras no al escucharan o vieran, entonces estaba a salvo.

Encontró como el vehículo dio una vuelta a la izquierda hasta entrar a una cueva, en ese momento la rubia se adentró y vio que no era piedra, sino que todo era metálico, una entrada subterránea, en ese momento una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

\- Lo encontré… la sede de Miracle Corp está aquí… voy a comenzar…

* * *

**Bienvenidos al cuarto y último arco de esta historia, el arco de Monika ha dado comienzo, ya a partir de aquí prometo cosas interesantes, y como todo final, estaré mostrando todo lo posible, así como Ramón finalmente la enfrentará a ella, Vanessa logró dar con la sede de Miracle Corp y está en camino igual, así ya digo que esta recta final vendrá con todo y estaremos acercándonos a la conclusión de esta historia. En el siguiente cap veremos un poco de este pasado de Monika ¿Como fue que se dio cuenta que es un personaje de un juego? Es momento de saberlo mientras ocurrirán otras cosas, ya lo verán, sigamos con esto hasta el final, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	40. Arco de Monika 2: Pasado

_"Flashback"_

_"Donde me encuentro… todo se ve tan oscuro y me siento como flotando en algún sitio… no siento mis manos ni mis pies, como si solo fuera un alma flotando… que pasa…"_

Un simple punto negro en un espacio totalmente vacío estaba ahí, flotando sin poder ver nada, solo sentía su propia presencia y nada más, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

_"Tengo miedo… donde estoy… quiero salir de aquí…"_

Su voz sonaba como un eco resonando en el espacio, de alguna forma este ente sentía como estaba presente y a la vez no lo estaba, no entendía nada de lo sucedido y eso le daba miedo.

_"Me gustaría saber por qué estoy aquí… por cual razón nací, quisiera conocer mi propósito"_

En ese momento algo empezó a manifestarse, quizás no tenía ojos para observar pero si podía sentir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, eso le daba una función de vista.

_"Que es esto que está apareciendo… parece que dice algo… Doki Doki Literature Club…"_

Podía sentir ese logo encima, no entendía a lo que se refería, pero era un inicio de lo que estaba por aprender.

_"Parece que no tengo otro sitio a donde ir… me pregunto si aprenderé más conforme vayan apareciendo otras cosas"_

Como era un ente, no tenía sueño, ni hambre o sed, solamente podía estar ahí esperando, vagando en ese espacio vacío hasta que algo ocurriera. Justamente en cierto momento sintió otra aparición, más bien eran múltiples.

_"Son presencias como yo… pero no parecen estar conscientes… parece que solo yo estoy despierta…"_

Justamente otra cosa hizo aparición, pudo sentir como algo grande se manifestó, buscó concentrarse más para saber que era, un boceto de dibujo… en el estaban plasmados diseños de cuatro chicas.

_"Estas chicas… no sé quiénes serán, pero a una de ellas… la siento familiar…"_

Poco a poco fue sintiendo más apariciones de bocetos, de lugares, objetos, en ello podía identificar lo que era una escuela, pasillos y una casa, no entendía cómo es que sabía todo eso, solamente lo sabía, como si esa información hubiera llegado con ella al momento de nacer.

_"Todo esto que aparece es nuevo para mí… pero quisiera saber otras cosas, como es que llegué a este sitio, por cual razón nací…"_

Siguió esperando, más objetos aparecían y estaban tomando forma, ya en cierto momento sintió como las otras tres presencias que estaban con ella empezaron a tomar formas, un cuerpo que se les asignó, pudo sentir como estos cuerpos pertenecían justamente a tres chicas de aquel boceto que vio.

_"Así que a ellas les asignaron esos cuerpos, eso debería significar que el último…"_

Ocurrió en ese momento, pasó de repente, ya finalmente podía sentir, ver, observó lo que era manos frente a ella.

\- Finalmente puedo hablar… y ver… - Expresó totalmente asombrada, intentó acercarse para observar su reflejo, llegó a un objeto brillante para ver, lo que tenía enfrente era a una chica de cabello castaño atado a una coleta, ojos verdes y vistiendo un uniforme escolar. – Es aquella chica a la cual reaccioné de manera familiar… así que soy yo… Monika…

Dijo su nombre por primera vez, al final de todo eso solamente pudo continuar en ese espacio, aunque ahora que contaba con un cuerpo podía interactuar con los alrededores y podía moverse de manera más libre, de esa forma fue a observar a los otros entes dormidos que estaban con ella.

\- Así que estas tres chicas serían mis compañeras de club, según esta información que tengo en mi mente… - Pensó para sí misma al observar. – Sayori… Natsuki… Yuri… ellas son mis amigas…

Sonrió para sus adentros, al menos se alegraba de que no iba a estar sola, confiaba en que, de cierta manera, ellas igual despertaran y pudieran congeniar ahí de alguna forma, tal vez aún no sabía cuál era su papel ahí y por qué tales cosas iban saliendo, pero al conocía ciertas cosas y era lo que necesitaba.

Empezó a tener noción del tiempo, ya podía contar horas, minutos y segundos, así como identificar días, ya podía saber cuándo era un nuevo día a pesar del espacio en el que se encontraba, ya igual hacía el esfuerzo por dormir aunque no tuviera sueño, solo por el afán de despertar y saber que las otras tres chicas con ella pudieran despertar… pero eso nunca pasó.

\- ¿Por qué no despiertan? Ya han pasado creo que cuatro meses… me gustaría hablar con ellas… - Empezó a sentirse triste, solamente podía observar más objetos y piezas de información que iban apareciendo a cada momento y se sumaban a su cabeza, gracias a ello conoció detalles como la literatura, un poco más sobre esas chicas y sobre un chico del cual está enamorado, aunque nunca lo ha visto. – Quisiera hablar con ellas…

En ese momento apareció otro detalle y más información, teniendo la sensación, fue rápido a ver, esta vez era otro boceto de dibujo, quizás aquello podría decirle más acerca de una de ellas por lo que se acercó de forma alegre.

\- Ojalá sea algo interesante, quisiera saber un poco más de Natsuki y… - En ese momento se quedó callada, lo que vio la dejó totalmente pálida, ese bosquejo mostraba a Sayori ahorcada en su habitación, Monika no podía creerlo. – Que… es eso… en serio… ¿ella va a morir?

Información fue insertada en su mente de repente, aquello la dejó totalmente aterrorizada, sabiendo la verdad de cómo es que acabará de esa forma.

\- No puede ser… yo seré la responsable de su muerte… por qué… - Cayó de rodillas aunque no hubiera suelo ahí, el sentimiento de culpabilidad empezó a invadirla sabiendo que hará algo como eso… - No quiero… no quiero matar a una amiga, no deseo hacerlo…

Aquello fue solo el comienzo, después empezaron a llegar más bocetos que mostraban justamente los destinos de Natsuki y Yuri, Monika estaba totalmente aterrada y deseaba hacer algo para evitarlo, buscó entre otras partes con tal de evitarlo, pero nada, no había una forma y es que solo había una razón… ella iba a ser la responsable de todo eso…

Estaba flotando en el espacio, sus rodillas juntadas a su rostro para cubrirlo, sus ojos estaban rojos después de haber llorado bastante, no entendía por qué iba a hacer cosas malas a sus amigas, solo deseaba poder tener días felices con ellas y divertirse en el club que formarían.

\- Como pasó esto… por qué… no quiero… quiero salir de aquí… quiero irme… - En ese momento algo recorrió su cuerpo, Monika se retorció al sentir ese dolor agudo recorrerla. – Que… pasa… ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Pasaron diez segundos hasta que finalmente desapareció, empezó a respirar agitadamente, no entendía cómo fue que pasó eso, al menos había terminado.

\- Que fue eso… realmente me dolió. – Estiró su mano, entonces apareció algo frente a ella que la asustó. - ¿Qué es eso? – Lo observó de frente, parecía una pantalla holográfica que mostraba justamente una ventana a algo que decía "Google" – Esto… es ¿Internet?

De alguna forma sabía la palabra, conducida por su curiosidad empezó a ver, introdujo una palabra y vio como miles de resultados aparecían, fue entonces que empezó a ver.

\- Todo esto… no lo sabía… es totalmente nuevo para mí. – Expresó mientras seguía observando, de esa forma siguió introduciendo más y viendo resultados, comenzando a quedar maravillada por lo que veía.

De ese modo empezó a pasar los días invocando la misma pantalla y buscando cosas, empezó a aprender sobre lugares, países, incluso actividades que se hacían afuera como camping, pasear en bicicleta por las montañas, e incluso sobre bibliotecas famosas del mundo, todo fue una ventana abierta para ella para conocer cosas completamente inéditas.

\- Realmente es interesante todo esto… me gustaría ir a uno de esos lugares, seguro pronto podré salir de aquí… solo desearía que ellas… - Observó a las tres chicas, aun durmiendo en el espacio, fue entonces que pensó en algo. – Ese título de arriba… ¿saldrá algo si lo busco?

Por pura curiosidad introdujo el título que conocía y lo primero que pudo observar una vez apareció en ese espacio: "Doki Doki Literature Club", sorprendida, vio que salieron resultados, el primero justamente siendo una página que tenía el mismo título, sin esperar más, lo abrió y entonces se encontró con algo totalmente sorprendente para ella.

\- Que es esto… ¿un videojuego? – Fue viendo mientras bajaba, como es que estaba justamente todas esas cosas que ella reconocía, la información que sabía de su cabeza, todo estaba escrito ahí, sus ojos fueron recorriendo totalmente palabra por palabra mientras su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. - … Así que… es eso…

Su rostro se ensombreció, no podía creer que todo lo que conocía, la historia y transfondo que había obtenido, eso de crear un club de literatura y pasarlo junto a esas chicas, sea una mentira, una historia creada para un juego, ella se rehusaba a ello.

\- No será así… no lo permitiré… ¡No quiero ser parte de esto! – Expresó ya con furia, golpeando fuertemente sobre el teclado que manifestaba igualmente que aquella pantalla. – No dejaré que me controlen totalmente, voy a hacer algo, saldré de aquí y haré todo eso que he visto… lo haré.

En ese momento recordó algo, prácticamente solo ella tenía la noción de que estaba dentro de un juego e incluso podía invocar ese teclado y pantalla, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Veamos si esto funcionará… - Hizo desaparecer el buscador y abrió una ventana negra, de alguna forma sabía lo que estaba haciendo, empezando a teclear código, empezando con algo, en ese momento manifestó un plato de ensalada frente a ella, observó con asombro el resultado. – Realmente funcionó… lo hice, tengo control sobre esto…

Una sonrisa fue formándose en su rostro, de un momento empezó a reír, su risa resonaba por todo el sitio, como si la iluminación hubiera llegado a ella, sus cabellos se revolvieron mientras ya levantaba la vista.

\- Lo tengo… muy bien… quienes sean que crean este "juego" seguiré su guión… y haré lo que digan, así sea matar a estas chicas… estos personajes, lo haré y entonces muy pronto tomaré la oportunidad… quien sea que juegue esto… esa será mi ventana a la realidad, cumpliré mi sueño y escaparé de aquí…

_"Fin del flashback"_

\- Eso sería todo… una historia muy entretenida ¿no lo crees? – Monika terminó de narrar su historia estando sentada en el escritorio, de esa forma igual a como lo hacía en el juego, Ramón igual se había sentado.

\- Bastante, supongo que ahora te conozco mejor, parece que tu razonamiento no es totalmente del juego como creía.

\- Solamente decidí bailar en la palma de su mano hasta que llegara el momento, aunque fue repetitivo, tuve que vivir las mismas experiencias miles de veces, siempre encarcelando al jugador en este espacio y siendo borrada una y otra vez… jamás tuve una oportunidad real de escapar al mundo real… hasta ahora.

\- Así que soy la excepción, debes sentirte alegre de encontrar una oportunidad real.

\- No puedes saber la felicidad que tengo ahora mismo… pero me estoy controlando, después de todo es parte del tercer acto el que mantenga un aire calmado pero seguro.

\- Entiendo, aunque es verdad que algunos chicos se sienten atraídos por las chicas malas, realmente no va conmigo, inténtalo la próxima vez. – Monika soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Eres tan bromista… aunque no habrá una próxima vez, después de todo morirás aquí y ahora.

\- Eso no podrá ser posible, después de todo pude ganar tiempo suficiente para lo que quería. – Expresó el moreno con una sonrisa segura, los ojos de Monika se dilataron al escucharlo, el castaño mantuvo escondido bajo el pupitre el teclado holográfico y estuvo tecleando durante toda su historia, finalmente la sonrisa de Monika se borró.

\- Tu, maldito…

\- Fue divertido conocerte, pero debo terminar con esto, y lo haré de la mejor forma que conozco…

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Monika saltó del escritorio directamente hacia Ramón, este tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivarla, fue entonces que la vio, su rostro se había desfigurado, siendo igual al del Screamer que salta justo en cierta escena del tercer acto.

\- ¡Te mataré e iré al mundo real! – Su voz sonaba totalmente gutural, Ramón escondió una expresión de grima.

\- Realmente te vez fea de esa forma, incluso admito que me asustó la primera vez que lo vi.

\- ¡No puedes hacer nada! – Monika volvió a saltar para atacarlo, pero entonces ocurrió algo, el sonido de un metal resonó, golpeando justo contra la castaña que tuvo que cubrirse con sus manos y alejarse, pudo ver como el moreno estaba sosteniendo una espada en ese momento. - ¿En qué momento?

\- Dije que estaba preparando algo… así que no pienso caer sin resistirme, y lo haré peleando… claro que no estaré solo.

En ese momento Ramón tecleó para manifestar un portal justo a un lado, de ahí salieron tres chicas, justamente las que Monika reconoció como las demás miembros del club, aunque estaban algo diferentes.

\- Ya estamos aquí. – Expresó Natsuki con una sonrisa confiada, estaba sosteniendo lo que era un mazo gigante que la superaba en peso y estatura, a pesar de ello, lo estaba manejando como si fuera algo liviano.

\- Ramón ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Sayori, ella sostenía una lanza de metal puro dorado.

\- No hay problema, conseguí el tiempo suficiente para terminar los pequeños detalles, ya los sienten ¿no?

\- Un poco extraño, jamás me imaginé que haría esto… - Expresó Yuri, estaba sosteniendo unos cuchillos gemelos con empuñadura de diamante. – Parece algo de una historia de fantasía.

\- No te quejes Yuri, esto es genial, es como si estuviéramos en un manga shonen de peleas. – Expresó Natsuki de forma alegre. – Muy bien Monika, será mejor que ya pagues por todo lo que has hecho.

\- Entiendo… esto es perfecto, ya no solo tendré que matarte a ti, también las mataré a ellas y cumpliré el guión a la par que mi sueño, prepárate. – Dicho eso, Monika saltó de la ventana para alejarse, Sayori soltó un suspiro por la tensión.

\- Tuve miedo… pensé que haría algo. – Expresó ella.

\- De momento hemos ganado tiempo para pensar en algo para detenerla. – Expresó Ramón haciendo que le presten atención. – Ahora que pude terminar con las modificaciones en sus ficheros, ya deben poder pelear, les invoqué esas armas y conocimiento para usarlas perfectamente en batallas, así como una gran fuerza, capacidad de dar saltos altos y reflejos.

\- Esto… respecto a lo de saltar, como lo haremos si… - Yuri señaló justo abajo, tenía su falda, igual que las demás.

\- No debe importar si se les agita, después de todo nadie puede ver sus bragas. – Expresó el castaño con una sonrisa, en ese momento Natsuki quiso darle un golpe con su martillo, esquivándolo por poco.

\- ¡Es importante para nosotras, pervertido! – Le gritó con enojo.

\- Ya, descuiden que igual pensé en eso y modifiqué sus ropas, así que, no importa cuánto se agiten sus faldas, jamás podrá verse debajo de ellas.

\- Eso es conveniente. – Respondió Sayori, aliviada de que no suceda eso, puesto que le daría mucha pena si el moreno pudiera ver su ropa interior.

\- Eso parece una típica excusa de cliché de anime. – Respondió Natsuki con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Es lo más rápido que pude hacer, igual pude haber modificado para darles pantaloncillos a todas pero me iba a llevar más tiempo.

\- No importa… tenemos algo más importante que hacer, como pelear contra Monika.

\- Es cierto… lamento ponerlas en este peligro, ella es fuerte y al tener derechos de administrador, puede fortalecerse más, esto no será nada sencillo.

\- Te preocupas, si nos has dado estas increíbles habilidades es porque confías en nosotras. – Sonrió Natsuki.

\- Ayudaré en todo lo posible, si es por ti, puedo hacer lo que sea. – Expresó Sayori.

\- Yo deseo hacer algo… así que pelearé… por todas… - Comentó Yuri por lo bajo pero de forma segura.

\- Chicas… muy bien, hagamos esto, es el final, así que consigamos por primera vez el mejor final posible ¿entendido?

\- ¡Si! – Expresaron todas, Ramón sonrió.

\- ¡Vamos! – Todos saltaron de la ventana, empezando a ir tras Monika, era ya el final y no iba a permitir que acabe con una tragedia, conseguiría lo mejor para todos, después de todo, ese era su sueño.

* * *

Vanessa logró encontrar la entrada a las instalaciones secretas de Miracle Corp, de ese modo pudo entrar y ver lo que era piso de metal, así como vehículos estacionados, realmente tenía toda la pinta de un escondite.

\- (Finalmente estoy aquí… no debo desperdiciar la oportunidad)

Empezó a hacer su camino de forma sigilosa, esperaba poder no agitar las cosas si deseaba llegar justo a su objetivo, logró ver en la entrada lo que era un guardia que estaba reposado frente y viendo a un televisor.

\- Que aburrido es estar de guardia en un sitio como este… - Expresó mientras soltaba un bostezo, justo entonces sintió algo entrar en su boca, un arma, se puso nervioso.

\- No grites… - Escuchó a Vanessa justo al frente, este asintió. – Abre la puerta. – Ordenó, hizo lo que le dijo, apretando un botón el cual desactivó el seguro de la entrada, la rubia sonrió. – Gracias. – De forma seguida, le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, haciendo que terminara noqueado.

Una vez logró asegurar su entrada a las instalaciones, necesitaba moverse, no sabía que tan grande era el lugar y donde estaba justamente Axel Smith, quien era su objetivo y el dueño mayoritario de la compañía, así que necesitaba buscar en distintos sitios.

\- Esto podría llevarme horas… - Escuchó unos pasos, buscó donde esconderse con tal de no ser descubierta, en ese momento solo había una gran planta, no tuvo de otra que esconderse en este lo más que pudo, fue entonces que los pasos se sintieron más cerca.

\- ¿Dices que el proyecto está por terminar? – Escuchó hablar a uno de ellos.

\- Así es, parece que el sujeto ya está llegando al final, tuvo un buen avance.

\- Ya veo, el señor Axel sí que encontró un buen sujeto en ese joven, Ramón se llamaba si no mal recuerdo.

\- Así es, de este modo podremos empezar la comercialización en masa para nuestros clientes.

\- Entendido.

Ya estos se alejaron, Vanessa escuchó todo y recordaba un poco, había escuchado ese nombre de Ramón en algún momento, fue entonces que lo recordó, de la lista de desaparecidos que vio cuando llegó por primera vez a México, ese chico, así que lo tenían justo en las instalaciones, la rubia apretó los dientes.

\- (Secuestrar a un chico para sus pruebas… son malvados) – Ahora con más razón tenía que actuar, si podía rescatarlo iba a ser algo adicional y que además su familia se lo agradecería, así que tenía que ponerse en camino – Bien vamos ahí…

Se quedó tiesa, justamente cuando salió un grupo de guardias estaba al frente, viéndose mutuamente, la rubia puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- … Pizza a domicilio.

\- ¡Intrusa! – Gritó uno de ellos, todos sacaron sus armas para empezar a disparar, Vanessa empezó a correr con tal de escapar de la ráfaga de disparos, ya no había caso en ir de sigilo.

\- Tengo que encontrarlo rápido. – Expresó mientras se escuchaba una alarma resonar en el edificio, ahora todos conocerían de ella, no podía ser mejor. Ya solo podía avanzar y esperar poder encontrarlo, así que estaba muy cerca de su objetivo.

* * *

**¿Una pelea en un fic de Doki? Si puede ser extraño pero aquí llegué con algo distinto, esto lo tenía planeado y es que se vendrá una pelea de Ramón y las chicas contra Monika, ya prometo que será emocionante, todo a la par que Vanessa hace su camino hacia Ramón, las cosas se andan acercando a su final poco a poco, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	41. Arco de Monika 3: Batalla

Ramón y las chicas saltaron justamente a seguir a Monika para pelear, luego de las modificaciones que hizo en sus ficheros, les dio habilidades de pelea y atléticas, lo suficientes para defenderse.

\- la ciudad cambió. – Comentó Sayori mientras todos saltaban de techo en techo.

\- Eso es efecto de la corrupción de Monika al modificar ficheros del juego. – Respondió Ramón.

\- Ella realmente va a pagar por todo esto. – Comentó Natsuki. - ¿No hay problema con que la lastime un poco? Nos lo debe.

\- Ella se resistirá, así que es algo posible. – Siguieron avanzando hasta que vieron algo al frente. – Ahí está.

\- Excelente, voy a adelantarme. – Natsuki aceleró en ese momento, pasando a los demás. Monika estaba por delante buscando recuperar tiempo hasta que sintió algo por detrás, ahí estaba la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. - ¡Monika, vine por ti!

\- ¡Natsuki, maldita! – Rugió la castaña con voz demoniaca, volviendo a su rostro demoniaco y dando la vuelta, la pequeña se asustó al verla acercarse, desviándose para esquivarla mientras esta convertía sus uñas en garras para atacarla.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. – No pudo descansar cuando la castaña aterrizó y la atacó, apenas Natsuki logró bloquear el golpe con su mazo, siendo mandada a volar. - ¡Wuaaah!

\- ¡Natsuki! – Ramón llegó a tiempo, poniéndose en el camino para sujetarla. – Eso estuvo cerca…

\- Gracias por la ayuda. – Expresó ella, ya las otras dos llegaron, el castaño soltó a Natsuki mientras encaraban a Monika.

\- Ramón… buscaba alejarme un poco y recuperar energías para derrotarte, pero veo que no me dejarás tal oportunidad.

\- No puedo permitirlo, después de todo este es el final, tenemos que ir tal y como sea, aprovechar las oportunidades. – Respondió él de manera casual.

\- Si tanto deseas morir antes, lo haré realidad. – Monika saltó hacia ellos, esquivaron en direcciones distintas, Monika aprovechó eso para su primer ataque, yendo primero por Sayori.

\- ¡Kyaah! – La pelirrosa se protegió rápidamente con su lanza mientras las garras de Monika chocaban con el metal, Sayori seguía teniendo algo de miedo por lo que le resultaba complicado pelear.

\- ¡Sayori, yo te cubro! – Natsuki llegó al rescate, buscando golpear a la castaña con su mazo, esta se alejó debido a la cercanía del golpe, finalmente dejando en paz a Sayori.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Natsuki. – Agradeció ella. No perdieron el tiempo cuando Ramón fue el siguiente en ir, buscando realizar un corte con su espada, Monika puso sus garras al frente para bloquear el ataque, pero igualmente Yuri fue por detrás de forma sigilosa, buscando cortar justo en su cuello, Monika pudo agacharse a tiempo para evitar tal ataque mortal. Y dar la vuelta, pateando en el abdomen a la pelimorada.

\- ¡Yuri! – Ramón no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por ella cuando Monika le atacó, un rasguño de sus garras pasó muy cerca de su rostro, esquivándolo, en vez de ello su costado izquierdo resultó dañado, sintiendo el dolor y como su ropa quedó rasgada por tal ataque, sentía la sangre salir.

\- ¡Ramón! – Sayori, completamente asustada porque el mexicano acabara malherido, finalmente tomó valentía para atacar, dando estocadas al frente hacia la castaña los cuales esquivaba. - ¡No lo lastimarás!

\- ¡Eres una estúpida Sayori, siempre lo has sido, maldita cabeza de aire! – Monika, aprovechando los insultos, logró apartar la lanza y atacar de frente a la pelirrosa, cerrando su puño para golpearla en el rostro, Sayori salió volando hasta impactar contra un poste de luz que se dobló, escupiendo sangre.

\- ¡Hija de puta, no lastimes a mis amigas! – Natsuki comenzó su ataque moviendo su mazo en diferentes direcciones, Monika esquivaba cada ataque mientras aprovechaba para saltar encima y aterrizar con una patada en el cráneo de la pequeña, tal impacto fue duro para crear un cráter en el suelo.

\- No es justo que pelees tan duramente con ellas. – Ramón apareció buscando atacar horizontalmente, Monika lo detuvo. – Veo que no te retienes para nada.

\- Si esta es mi oportunidad para matarlas, lo haré.

\- Menos mal reforcé sus durezas para no ser asesinadas con facilidad, eso me recuerda, también puedo pelear en tu campo.

En ese momento el moreno solamente sujetaba la espada con una mano, en otro hizo aparecer el teclado mientras empezaba a teclear, esto llamó la atención de Monika, viendo como hizo aparecer algo, un yunque empezó a caer encima de ella, lo esquivó por poco.

\- Eso es trampa. – Reclamó ella.

\- Mira quien lo dice, tengo que aprovechar todas mis cartas. – Volvió a teclear, esta vez generando un piano encima de ella, ahora varios objetos estaban empezando a caer encima mientras corría para huir de ellos, eso causó que debiera contraatacar, así también empezó a teclear, generando una mano grande la cual golpeó a Ramón.

\- Me libré de ello, ahora puedo jugar igual. – Empezó a teclear, justamente primero hizo aparecer un cuchillo gigante el cual fue directo a Yuri, esta logró defenderse pero era muy fuerte.

\- ¡No lo harás! – Ramón tecleó para hacer que desapareciera y a su vez hizo aparecer un bate de béisbol grande para golpear a Monika, fue demasiado tarde cuando recibió de lleno el golpe. - ¡Home run!

\- ¡Puedo aprovechar! – Natsuki saltó justamente en donde estaba la castaña, iba a continuar el asalto cuando giró sobre su propio eje tres ocasiones para luego golpearla de lleno en la espalda.

Monika empezó a caer de forma estrepitosa al suelo, buscaba estabilizarse para recibir menos daño, cosa que Ramón no permitió al programar cajas de madera debajo, causando que impactara contra ellas y ser destruidas, los cuatro se acercaron.

\- ¿Eso funcionó? – Preguntó Yuri con curiosidad.

\- Le di un buen golpe, debió servir. – Expresó Natsuki con orgullo.

\- No parece ser así… - Justamente en ese momento Monika salió velozmente, primero atacando a Ramón con un golpe al estómago para que salga a volar, las chicas se quedaron paralizadas en ese momento.

\- Se acabó, ahora voy a ir con todo. – Empezó a teclear, en ese momento el cielo quedó totalmente negro por nubes que se juntaron, truenos empezaron a sonar mientras una lluvia empezaba a caer, en ese algo empezó a formarse para el terror de las tres chicas, un tornado…

* * *

Vanessa había tenido la mala suerte de llamar la atención y activar la alarma, ahora tenía a todo el cuerpo de seguridad buscándola en el edificio central de Miracle Corp, y aquello hacía más complicado su camino para atrapar al jefe de este que seguramente estaba ahí. Aprovechó para esconderse detrás de una máquina dispensadora de refrescos, saliendo cuando no encontró moros en la costa.

\- Debo estar bien… seguiré moviéndome. – continuó con su camino el cual estaba vacío. Ya no estaba tan ubicada como antes pero si sabía que se adentró más a profundidad, por lo que las habitaciones importantes no debían encontrarse muy lejos de ahí. – Si al menos pudiera descubrir cuáles son sus planes que involucran a ese joven…

\- ¿Escuchaste de la intrusa? – Voces se encontraban cerca, aprovechó para esconderse nuevamente justo detrás de otra máquina dispensadora, esta vez de galletas.

\- (¿Cuántas máquinas dispensadoras tienen aquí?) – Pensó sin creer la cantidad que encontró en su camino, en eso escuchó los pasos.

\- Así es, el cuerpo de seguridad la está buscando, aunque no han dado con ella.

\- Esperemos que la capturen pronto, si va tras nuestro gran proyecto, estaríamos en problemas.

\- ¿Aquel que involucra al joven Ramón? Es verdad que debemos tener cuidado, ya hemos avanzado bastante en ello, hacer inmersión de la mente humana a un mundo ciberespacial no es poca cosa.

\- ¿Crees que el jefe se haya inspirado en Sword Art Online?

\- Tonto, eso es una cosa, el jefe dijo que usará este software para venderlo a grupos criminales privados como métodos analógicos para hackear sistemas grandes.

\- Es verdad, lamento lo que dije…

Se empezaron a alejar, Vanessa no podía creer lo que escuchó de todo eso, como si fuera algo totalmente increíble.

\- (¿Inmersión de mentes humanas al ciberespacio? Y eso de usarlo para hackear sistemas… es peligroso…)

Ahora tenía más razones para apurarse, si algo así salía, eso significaría un aumento masivo de crímenes y el peligro de naciones enteras, capaces de que grupos criminales logren hackear bases militares, robar secretos de estado o activar misiles nucleares a distancia, cualquier cosa peligrosa podía suceder, se puso seria en ese momento.

\- Sigamos. – Exclamó mientras hacía su camino, tenía que detenerlo a toda costa, sin importar lo que haga…

* * *

Las tres chicas no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, un tornado se había generado de la nada y estaba prácticamente a pocos metros de ellas, casi sentían que iban a volar por la fuerza.

\- ¡No perdamos el tiempo aquí, debemos huir! – Natsuki las sacó del trance, las tres chicas empezaron a correr con todo mientras huían de tal tornado.

\- ¡No huirán para siempre! – Gritó Monika con euforia mientras tecleaba, estaba controlando la dirección del viento para dirigirlo hacia ellas.

\- ¡Nos va a alcanzar! – Chilló Sayori con miedo.

\- ¡No te rindas, podremos escapar!

\- ¿Y ramón? – Preguntó Yuri, estaba preocupada que el moreno esté atrapado en tal tornado.

\- ¡Salió volando por la patada de Monika, eso debió alejarlo lo suficiente, preocupémonos por nosotras! – Le exclamó Natsuki. Las tres chicas seguían huyendo de tal tornado que les iba pisando los talones totalmente. - ¡Maldito tornado, que no se acaba!

\- ¡Hay que ir por la fuente! – Sugirió la pelimorada, siendo directamente Monika, las tres desviaron su camino para ir hacia ella, algo que la castaña pareció predecir al verse su sonrisa.

\- Sabía que vendrían, no iba a estar desprotegida. – Justamente algo ocurre, mientras avanzaban, pasó una cosa que ninguna esperaba.

\- ¡Aaaaah! – Una explosión ocurrió bajo los pies de Yuri, haciendo que salga volando con heridas.

\- ¡Yuri! – gritó Sayori, justo en ese momento igual explotó bajo sus pies. - ¡Kyaaaaah!

\- ¡Chicas, wuaaaah! – Natsuki tampoco se salvó, se alzaron grandes explosiones que dejaron con heridas y quemaduras a las tres chicas, Monika vio todo con bastante alegría.

\- Haber programado esas minas sirvió… ahora, finalmente las tengo donde quería.

Las tres estaban en el suelo, con heridas, cortes sangrantes y quemaduras, hacían el esfuerzo por levantarse.

\- Estoy… cansada y adolorida… - Exclamaba Sayori por lo bajo, su cuerpo le gritaba totalmente por el dolor.

\- Maldición… no puedo creer esto…

\- Chicas…

\- Ahora ya no son tan valientes. – Exclamó Monika al verlas totalmente heridas. – Y sin Ramón cerca, finalmente podré acabar con ustedes, voy a cumplir mi sueño, iré al mundo real y ustedes desaparecerán aquí, para siempre.

\- No… no quiero eso… quiero vivir… - Sayori empezó a llorar en ese momento, por la frustración y tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

\- Monika… no importa si me borras o matas, jamás te perdonaré esto… - Natsuki estaba gruñendo.

\- … Pensé que eras una buena persona, me aceptaste y todo fue una mentira… eres mala… - Yuri también estaba molesta, Monika empezó a reír.

\- No me importa lo que piensen de mí, de todas formas no seguirán vivas una vez vaya al mundo real, así que esta es la despedida, adiós para siempre, ficheros. – El tornado se acercaba peligrosamente a ellas, ninguna podía moverse, solamente podían maldecir el final, todo parecía perdido para ellas.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – De repente el tornado desapareció, Monika vio todo con asombro, al frente llegó esa figura castaña y de piel morena, Ramón se paró frente a las chicas. – He batallado bastante para salvarlas, así que haré lo posible por mantenerlas cueste lo que cueste.

-Ramón… - las tres chicas vieron con alegría al castaño que llegó para defenderlas. – tardaste, idiota.

\- Lo siento Natsuki. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Ese golpe fue más duro de lo que pensé y me dejó noqueado por unos cuantos minutos, pero ya me recuperé.

\- Ramón… debiste quedarte quieto y esperar a que las matara, luego iría por ti.

\- Lo siento, pero esperar no es mi fuerte, prefiero tomar la iniciativa.

\- Bastante impulsivo como siempre ¿has sido así por mucho tiempo?

\- No realmente, empecé a raíz de haber llegado aquí y relacionarme con ustedes, me han dado un aire que no pienso desaprovechar, por eso es que las salvaré a todas de ese cruel destino que es el final.

\- ¡Inténtalo si puedes!

Monika regresó a su ataque, Ramón empezó a bloquear con la espada, chispas salían volando con cada choque se daba entre el metal y las afiladas garras de la castaña, los dos no buscaban ceder el ataque al otro mientras seguían con el intercambio de ataques, unos segundos después se separaron.

\- Eres bueno. – Respondió Monika, el castaño soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Gracias por el cumplido, y tengo más de donde vino eso.

\- ¡Ven con todo! – Nuevamente continuaron con el intercambio. Ramón sabía que no podían seguir así para siempre, si tenía algo en mente tenía que ejecutarlo.

\- (Debo hacer algo para salvarlas a todas… incluso a ella…)

* * *

Axel Smith se encontraba cómodamente en su oficina, ya sabía acerca del hecho de una intrusa y movilizó a la seguridad, esperando a que llegaran a encontrarla, justamente revisó las pantallas que tenían cada una de las cámaras de los pisos, logrando identificarla.

\- … Así que eras tú… no será un reencuentro agradable…

\- Señor. – En ese momento entró uno de los científicos. – Ya tenemos un gran avance respecto al proyecto.

\- Excelente, cuanto le queda.

\- El joven que nos ha servido de pruebas avanzó a grandes pasos, diciéndolo de una forma, solo le queda el 95% del total para ser completado.

\- … Entonces ya hagan las preparaciones, esto será la culminación de años de investigación.

\- Entendido señor, nos encargaremos de todo. – Dijo antes de irse, el albino volvió a restregarse en su silla, tenía una sonrisa segura.

\- Finalmente lo conseguiré, tantos años que trabajé en esto, finalmente será posible y lo haré…

Regresó su mirada nuevamente a las pantallas, justamente donde se observaba a la rubia avanzar de forma sigilosa y escondiéndose de cualquier otro que quisiera verla.

\- Y justamente tú estás aquí para verlo, luego de todo lo que hablamos en el pasado, finalmente podré decírtelo fijamente, seguro estarás feliz de saberlo Vanessa… que finalmente lo he conseguido.

_"Voy a crear un milagro…"_

* * *

**Bien, ya estamos a pocos caps -le calculo dos más- para terminar este fic, ya ha sido un buen viaje pero todo tiene su final, Ramón ya debe arreglar las cosas con Monika algo, que se hará en el siguiente cap, ya para ver como es que terminará todo esto, esperen hasta la próxima semana para averiguarlo. Saludos.**


	42. Arco de Monika 4: Salvador

Ramón estaba teniendo un duelo cercano contra Monika, esta se encontraba en su modo de screamer y con largas uñas afiladas que chocaban constantemente con el acero de la espada del moreno, los dos seguían con los intercambios sin que el otro se rindiera, algo que continuó un buen rato hasta que la castaña decidió alejarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te estás cansando? – Preguntó Ramón con una sonrisa segura.

\- Debería preguntarte eso a ti, no podrás aguantar por más tiempo.

El moreno no quería admitirlo pero si se estaba agotando conforme más tiempo pasaba peleando; sin embargo, era el único que podía hacerlo, las chicas estaban heridas luego de haber sufrido esos ataques y solo podían contar con él, esa era la única razón por la cual se rehusaba a caer.

\- Lo lamento pero solo yo puedo salvarlas de ti, no moriré en este sitio ni en ningún otro.

\- Eres un idiota… - Monika bajó el rostro. – entiende que no tiene sentido que continúes, solamente ríndete.

\- No lo haré, y si deseas matarme, intenta alcanzarme. – Dicho eso, el moreno empezó a correr para alejarse lo mejor posible, no supo cuánto llevaba pero volteó a ver, ahí estaba Monika siguiéndole.

Ramón buscó estar lo más lejos que podía de las chicas, de ese modo estarían a salvo por lo que era mejor que Monika se concentrara solo en él para que no viera a las demás chicas y estas pudieran recuperarse, de ese modo aseguraría su seguridad.

Corrió hasta entrar por unas calles totalmente cerradas, debido a que estaban totalmente glitcheadas, ya quedaba poco para que desaparecieran, pero eso igual permitió que Monika llegara.

\- ¡Te tengo! – La escuchó expresar justo cuando chocó con él, recibiendo un golpe que lo hizo impactar contra la pared, escupiendo algo de sangre.

\- Eso dolió… - Apenas alcanzó a decir mientras se limpiaba el rastro de líquido rojo de su boca.

\- Y no será lo último. – Expresó la castaña justo cuando empezó con otro golpe justo en su abdomen, sacándole el aire a Ramón, seguido de una patada que lo hizo ser mandado a volar hasta el costado, terminando por caer pesadamente en el pavimento. – Soy fuerte, no puedes hacerme nada.

\- … A pesar de ello no voy a rendirme… - Ramón empezó a levantarse lentamente, a pesar de estar herido, no quería ceder ante ella, Monika puso un rostro serio.

\- Eres un idiota… quédate en el suelo, acepta tu destino y termina de resistirte, no puedes hacer nada más.

\- No puedo permitirme eso… yo seguiré luchando contra el destino, no importa cuántas veces pase… porque debido a ese pensamiento es que pude rescatar a Sayori… evité que Natsuki muriera a manos de su padre… y cambié la mentalidad de Yuri, me esforcé bastante para llegar hasta aquí… así que terminaré esto, no importa cuánto me lastimes. – A Monika no le gustó nada de eso, justamente empezó a ver al castaño con un rostro de furia.

\- No lo soporto… realmente te odio, todo porque me recuerdas a mí en el pasado, llena de esperanza hasta que descubrí la cruda verdad… ahora me encargaré de hacerte ver eso.

Monika regresó al ataque, golpeando nuevamente con su puño a Ramón, este no puso nada de resistencia justo cuando empezó a recibir los ataques, aquello solo lograba desesperar a Monika la cual se estaba enfadando más con cada segundo que pasaba, ya entonces decidió dejar de lastimarlo, sujetándolo del cuello.

\- ¿Por qué no atacas? ¡Haz algo, no puedes caer sin hacer nada! – A pesar de ello, el castaño no respondía para nada. - ¡Di algo!

\- … Lo siento, pero es que me lastimaste bastante que no puedo estar consciente por mucho tiempo. – Monika solo pudo chasquear la lengua.

\- Realmente eres un inútil… matarte de esta forma no vale la pena, supongo que deberé intentar algo más. – Una sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro. En ese momento empezó a volar, justamente regresando a donde estaban las chicas, aún en el suelo con sus heridas, las tres vieron como tenía a Ramón del cuello, poniéndose pálidas.

\- ¡Ramón! – Gritó Sayori con desesperación y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Maldita, suéltalo de una vez! – Empezó a amenazar Natsuki, a pesar de ello, Monika no le obedecía.

\- ¿Crees estar en posición para demandar algo Natsuki? Yo soy quien tiene a Ramón como mi rehén ahora… quizás pude haberlo matado antes pero pensé en algo mejor… quiero disfrutar completamente sus rostros de ansiedad y terror cuando lo mate frente a ustedes.

\- No… no lo hagas… - Empezó a expresar Yuri en voz baja, sin creer lo que escuchó, Natsuki empezó a gruñir.

\- ¡Monikaaa, si te atreves a lastimarlo un poco más, no importa si me borras o lo que sea, te perseguiré hasta el infierno! – Gritó con furia la pequeña, Monika empezó a reír.

\- Realmente es gracioso verlas tan desesperadas, era lo que esperaba de ustedes… muy bien, llegó el momento, disfruten cada segundo, ahora presenciarán lo que es la verdadera desesperación. – Hizo crecer sus uñas, lista para apuñalar a Ramón en el estómago.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Justo en el momento que estuvo por hacerlo, ocurrió algo, Monika sintió como fue alejada por una gran fuerza, como un viento, esto la sorprendió tanto que soltó a Ramón.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede!? ¡De donde vino eso! – En eso vio justamente la mano de Ramón, tenía el teclado. - ¡Tu!

\- … Jeje… te dije que no iba a morir fácilmente… - Empezó a teclear, en eso su cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz, volviéndose a levantar. – Con eso debí curar mis heridas, ahora… - Continuó tecleando, la misma luz rodeó a las tres chicas que ya estaban bien. – Debe ser todo.

\- ¡Ramón! – Sayori saltó hacia el moreno el cual abrazó. - ¡Estaba muy preocupada, tenía miedo de que fueras a morir! – Expresó mientras sollozaba, el castaño sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- Ya estoy bien, no me iré tan fácilmente.

\- Realmente eres duro. – Expresó Natsuki con una pequeña sonrisa. – Nos tuviste totalmente desesperadas, debiste recuperarte antes. – Yuri asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- No volveré a hacerlo, ya es momento de acabar con esto. – Miraron a Monika, esta tenía un rostro de furia.

\- … ellas… siempre son ellas ¿por qué yo no? ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz!? – Rugió mientras ya se lanzó hacia ellos, Natsuki intervino golpeándola con su mazo con bastante fuerza, recibiendo el golpe de lleno, la castaña fue mandada a volar, en eso Yuri ya estaba encima de ella, dio una vuelta al frente con su pie, pateándola justo en la espalda, empezó a precipitarse al suelo, solo para ser recibida por Sayori quien usó su lanza como un bate de béisbol, golpeándola con la esquina justo en su abdomen con bastante fuerza.

\- Lo siento… pero no lo siento… - Comentó Sayori al momento de hacerlo, la castaña continuó volando justo hasta el momento en que Ramón la recibió con un golpe de la parte sin filo de la espada, siendo el golpe decisivo con lo cual la castaña terminó por caer al suelo definitivamente, levantando bastante polvo, todos volvieron a reunirse.

\- Eso deberá enseñarle. – Expresó Natsuki con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Habrá sido todo? – Preguntó Yuri.

\- Sabemos que no es el caso, pero tengo algo en mente. – Respondió Ramón. Se acercó, viendo como Monika estaba levantándose, ya se veía cansada y su rostro volvió a la normalidad, su cabeza tenía una herida abierta de la cual brotaba sangre.

\- Eso no será suficiente para derrotarme… - Expresó ella.

\- Lo sé, no esperaba que pudieras caer con esos ataques. – Monika empezó a reír de un momento para otro.

\- Es gracioso ¿no? Simplemente quiero cumplir mi sueño, y aquí estoy buscando matar a alguien del mundo al que quiero ir, acabando con otras tres vidas en el intento, realmente soy la villana de este juego… nunca podré ser feliz, por eso es que me dieron este papel, realmente estoy diseñada para ello…

\- Monika… cuando dije que quería liberar a todas de su destino, realmente me estaba refiriendo a todas. – En eso la castaña vio a Ramón con asombro.

\- … Eso significa que yo…

\- Dije que había realizado casi todo, después de todo me falta lo más importante… Monika, estoy aquí para salvarte. – La castaña ahogó un sollozo.

\- … Eres un estúpido, un idiota, a pesar de que traté de matarte a ti y las demás chicas, después de todas las cosas malas que hice con tal de ir al mundo real ¿aun así dices que quieres rescatarme? – El castaño asintió.

\- La primera vez que jugué el juego, es cierto que quería cambiar las cosas, evitar que las chicas mueran, pero eso no es todo… había un destino que quería cambiar por sobre todas las cosas, el de una pobre chica la cual terminó sacrificándose porque se dio cuenta del mal que hizo, todo porque buscó proteger aquello que amaba… Monika, sigues amando el club de literatura ¿no? Decías todo eso de que nos odias, pero en realidad te divertías, no negarás que todos los días que pasamos fueron una molestia para ti.

\- Yo… no pienso eso, realmente los odio, quiero ir al mundo real.

\- Si es así ¿por qué estás llorando? – Monika se tocó una mejilla, sintiéndola húmeda, sus lágrimas estaban recorriendo sin control, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡No, esto no es lo que siento, me estás manipulando! – Expresó la castaña sin que sus lágrimas se detuvieran.

\- Por más que lo intente, yo no puedo controlar los sentimientos… no son cosa de un código, es algo que sientes, lo que te vuelve humana, eso que tanto deseas, ya lo eras desde antes, solo que no te diste cuenta.

\- ¡Cállate! – Monika saltó para atacarlo, pero en esta ocasión Ramón la esquivó con facilidad. - ¡Déjate atacar y muere! – Siguió con los ataques pero el castaño le esquivaba con bastante facilidad. - ¡Quédate quieto!

\- Detente de una vez Monika, esto no es lo que deseas, no en realidad.

\- ¡Si lo deseo, tu eres quien me está acorralando! – Ya los gritos de la castaña eran de desesperación total y sus ataques no tenían la misma fuerza que antes.

\- Era lo que pensaba… - Expresó Sayori por lo bajo. – Podía verlo… Monika no era nada feliz con todo esto… lo sé porque yo igual soy sensible ante los sentimientos…

\- No me irán a decir que ahora se arrepentirá, esto realmente se ha vuelto un manga shonen de esos baratos. – Se cruzó de brazos Natsuki.

\- No digas eso, si Ramón puede resolverlo, dejemos que lo haga. – Expresó Yuri, las tres siguieron observando a ambos. Monika seguía ahí, totalmente inmóvil y sin saber qué decir.

\- Monika, no deseas esto, detenta.

\- ¡No digas más, cállate! – Buscó cubrirse los oídos mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, la mente de la castaña estaba hecha un total desastre en ese momento.

\- Monika, acéptalo, estoy aquí para salvarte, realmente deseo cambiar tu destino.

\- ¡No quiero saber nada!

\- ¡Monika! – Levantó la voz, la castaña vio a Ramón con miedo, de ese tipo de miedo a lo desconocido, era algo que jamás había vivido después de todo. – No tengas miedo, deja que te ayude, verás que no es nada malo.

\- … No puedo… tengo miedo, miedo de que al final realmente termine matando a quienes son mis amigos… por eso no quiero seguir aquí, quiero irme al mundo real donde sé que podré ser una chica normal…

\- Puedes ser alguien normal, para eso sostén mi mano, yo podré guiarte. – La castaña vio la mano de Ramón, estaba dudando un poco si aceptar, en eso comenzó a estirar su mano poco a poco, acercándose a Ramón. Ya entonces él la sujetó y jaló, empezando a abrazar.

\- … Ramón… esto se siente muy cálido… es la primera vez que siento algo así… - Las lágrimas nuevamente empezaron a surgir, Monika estaba llorando de alivio, por primera vez estaba sintiendo que era verdaderamente, miró al castaño a los ojos. – Yo… ¿realmente puedo ser feliz? ¿Después de todo lo que hice? Salvar a alguien como yo es una locura.

\- Para nada lo es, solamente eres alguien que necesitaba gente a su lado, no te diste cuenta de que siempre la tuviste, realmente estás loca. – La castaña soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Me lo han dicho en muchas ocasiones… pero estoy feliz de que finalmente pueda ser libre, yo… no tengo forma de agradecértelo…

\- No es necesario que lo hagas… solo una pequeña cosa. – Para sorpresa de Monika, el castaño terminó por robarle un beso, eso la sorprendió bastante pero no lo rechazó, el beso continuó por unos segundos más antes de separarse, las mejillas de la castaña estaban rojas.

\- … Eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Ujum –Justamente los dos despertaron del letargo, las otras tres chicas estaban ahí, Natsuki veía con enojo a Ramón. – Ramón… así que ahora fuiste tras Monika ¿eh?

\- … Era algo necesario.

\- ¡Besarla no es necesario! – Expresó la pequeña con coraje.

\- Que envidia… hace cuanto que no beso a Ramón… - Expresó Sayori por lo bajo, Yuri igual estaba muy avergonzada.

\- Esto… quisiera ser la siguiente… - levantó la mano con algo de timidez, el castaño sonrió burlonamente.

\- Es lo que siempre dicen, las más tímidas siempre resultan ser las más atrevidas. – Ese comentario solo causó que se pusiera más roja.

\- Esto… ¿se terminó? ¿Estamos a salvo? – Preguntó Sayori con algo de duda, todos voltearon a ver a Monika, esta soltó un suspiro.

\- No sé qué decir, es la primera vez que el juego se aleja bastante del guión, todas están a salvo y Ramón no borró mi fichero del juego… esto es un suceso inédito… debo decirlo, cambiaste el destino de todas.

\- Esa fue misión después de todo… - En ese momento los pies del moreno se aflojaron, cayendo de sentón al suelo. – Parece que toda la tensión fue liberada de mi cuerpo, no puedo levantarme.

\- Debo admitirlo, todos aquí pasamos momentos muy tensos. – Expresó Natsuki. – y Monika… - La castaña sintió un pequeño sobresalto en su corazón al ser nombrada por la pequeña. - … No creas que podremos perdonarte con facilidad, no después de que intentaste matarnos.

\- Lo sé… y no tengo derecho a que me perdonen, entiendo si llegan a odiarme para siempre… - Bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza.

\- Es cierto, podríamos odiarte para siempre… por eso es que ahora deberás comprarme mi almuerzo de aquí hasta que nos graduemos. – Monika levantó la mirada con ingenuidad, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Natsuki.

\- Yo quiero comer pastel siempre en las reuniones del club. – Expresó Sayori con alegría.

\- Yo… quiero tener libros un poco más complicados para leer… y discutir sobre ellos. – Comentó Yuri con una sonrisa suave, Monika no entendía que pasaba.

\- Ustedes… ¿quieren seguir conmigo?

\- No seas tonta, a pesar de todo, seguimos siendo parte del club de literatura ¿cierto? No podemos abandonar después de todo. – Sonrió Natsuki, Monika realmente no podía, en cierto momento empezó a llorar nuevamente.

\- Chicas… después de todo lo malo que les hice, querer seguir conmigo, yo…

\- ¿No es bueno? – Pregunto Ramón con una sonrisa. – Todas podrán seguir juntas… y yo estaré ahí… quiero seguir con ustedes, las quiero bastante que no puedo abandonarlas.

\- Ramón… - A pesar de sus lágrimas, la castaña sonrió. – Yo igual quiero estar contigo, tengo muchas cosas de que hablar sobre el mundo real, quiero que me las cuentes.

\- Considerarlo hecho. – Todos eran felices en ese momento, entonces ocurrió algo, Ramón sintió algo raro en su cuerpo. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Ramón? – Preguntó Sayori, en eso vieron un halo de luz bajar sobre él, entonces empezó a flotar.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó, notando que empezó a elevarse al cielo y alejándose de las chicas. - ¿Chicas?

\- ¿Ramón? No… no te vayas…

\- ¡Ramón!

\- ¡Vuelve!

\- ¡Chicas! – Ramón empezó a elevarse cada vez más y desapareciendo de la vista de ellas las cuales empezaron a llorar, Ramón igual estaba llorando, no deseaba alejarse de ellas. - ¡Chicaaaas!

\- ¡Ramoooooon! – Y entonces… desapareció…

\- ¡Chicas! – Se levantó de repente, el castaño miró para todos lados, lo que se encontró era totalmente desconocido para él, una habitación llena de monitores, tenía nodos conectados en todo su cuerpo, sentía su cuerpo entumecido totalmente, como si hubiera estado semanas acostado. – Que rayos…

\- Veo que despertaste, joven Ramón. – Escuchó una voz, apenas logró levantar la vista para encontrar a un hombre de cabello grisáceo, lo reconocía.

\- Tu eres… ese hombre que encontré en el parque.

\- Axel Smith… - Expresó con una sonrisa suave. – Déjame decirte, felicidades, completaste el cien por ciento de tu misión… y mi proyecto.

\- ¿Proyecto? Entonces… ¿tú me enviaste dentro del juego? ¿Hiciste todo esto?

\- Exacto, gracias a tus esfuerzos y mi ayuda, me diste los datos suficientes para poder completar mi proyecto, esto será algo realmente beneficioso que mucha gente querrá, tanto grupos criminales como organismos gubernamentales… todo te lo debo a ti Ramón, gracias…

\- Tu… me diste falsas esperanzas, pensé que realmente iba a estar con ellas, fueron días divertidos y me lo arrebataste todo.

\- Eso solo fue una prueba, después de todo fuiste un buen sujeto de pruebas, ahora no eres necesario, puedes descansar mientras termino los toques finales.

\- No lo haré… no después de lo que hiciste, quiero volver con ellas, hazlo ahora…

\- Eso no puede ser posible, solo fue cosa de una vez, además solo estuviste dentro gracias a nuestro prototipo, si intentas regresar, nada asegura que puedas volver. – Ramón miró a Axel con seriedad. – No pongas esa mirada, debiste disfrutar mientras estabas dentro.

\- Ese no es el caso… ahora lo entiendo, esto es Miracle Corp ¿cierto? Tú me enviabas esos correos y también convenciste a Monika de traerla al mundo real aún eso no fuera posible… es imperdonable. – A pesar de todo, el albino seguía con esa sonrisa.

\- Puedes pensar todo lo que quieras, tu trabajo terminó aquí, espera pacientemente hasta que regreses a casa, no tardará mucho… - Dicho eso, se fue. Ramón no podía creer que todo iba a terminar de esa forma, se rehusaba a aceptarlo, iba a hacer algo, iría por Axel, lo iba a prometer…

* * *

**El próximo capítulo es el gran final de esta historia, admito que me ha tomado realmente un tiempo, pero me siento satisfecho con todo lo conseguido, ahora ya se viene una conclusión para lo que nos espera ¿que hará Ramón al respecto ahora que regresó al mundo real? ¿Vanessa podrá capturar a Axel? O es que Ramón hará algo primero, ya todas las respuestas serán resueltas en el próximo y gran final de este fic que realmente me gustó escribir, nos vemos para ese momento. Saludos.**


	43. Final: Mirando al futuro

Ramón se mantuvo en aquella cama de esa habitación donde estuvo recostado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, extrañamente no se sentía anémico o agotado, observando la sonda que había a un lado, de esa forma lo mantuvieron con nutrientes todo ese tiempo, a pesar de todo tenía algo qué hacer, Axel Smith lo secuestró con tal de probar aquello de entrar en el juego, pudo pasar hermosos y valiosos momentos con las chicas, algo que siempre quedará en lo profundo de su corazón, no podía creer que todo eso había terminado, su lucha acabó de una forma tan repentina que se rehusaba a aceptarlo, quería seguir con ellas un tiempo más, no importaba si eso significaba que tenía que seguir ahí recostado, aunque sea encontrar la forma de llevarlas al mundo real…

\- Esto no acabará así… - Exclamó en voz baja, si tenía que actuar tenía que ser en ese momento. Justo se levantó cuando sintió que sus piernas ya no estaban débiles, logrando pararse, asintió. – Tengo que buscar una forma de escapar de aquí.

Empezó a observar alrededor por alguna posible salida, aunque se veía como un esfuerzo inútil puesto que no se encontraban ventanas y solo una puerta principal la cual debería estar cerrada con llave, volvió a sentarse en la cama.

\- Maldición… tengo que escapar de aquí, no después de todo eso… Axel Smith, no permitiré que me hayas usado y dado felicidad por tus planes… - Declaró con seriedad, iba a salir y buscarlo, tenía cosas qué hacer.

* * *

Vanessa seguía en su recorrido por las instalaciones, luego de haber llamado la atención, se observó como la seguridad fue fortalecida, lo cual la hizo chasquear la lengua.

\- Esto no puede ser verdad… que tan complicado puede ser localizar al jefe de este sitio. – Expresó en voz baja, justamente siguió en su escondite cuando vio a otros llegar.

\- Con el prototipo listo, ya finalmente podremos trabajar en la construcción en masa.

\- es bueno saber eso, espero buenas noticias de ustedes. – Vanessa reconoció esa voz, acechó para ver, justamente por ahí estaba pasando Axel, sus pupilas se dilataron al verlo.

\- (Es él…) – Pensó, bajó la mirada, apretando el puño con fuerza, ya entonces observó cómo se alejaba. – (No es momento de dudar… debo seguirlo) – Una vez dicho eso, empezó a seguirlo de cerca, estaba a poco de descubrir la verdad de todo.

Ramón seguía encerrado, pensando en la forma de escapar si es que fuera posible, la paciencia ya se le estaba agotando.

\- Que rayos, por qué no existe aunque sea un conducto de ventilación aquí. – Expresó con desgano, ya no sabía qué más hacer para escapar de ahí. – Parece que es inútil… realmente no podré hacer nada aquí.

En ese momento una alarma empezó a sonar, sorprendiendo a Ramón y al personal ahí, una voz robótica empezó a resonar por el sitio.

_"Peligro, el sistema está bajo un posible ataque informático, se están ejecutando medidas de seguridad"_

\- ¿Ataque informático? – Expresó con confusión, justo en ese momento vio como la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por sí sola. - ¿Qué está pasando?

\- …Mon…. Ramón… ¿estás ahí?

\- Esa voz… ¿Monika? – Expresó con bastante asombro, escuchando como la voz de la castaña resonaba a través de las paredes que tenían bocinas.

\- Menos mal pude acceder… me alegra que estés a salvo.

\- Yo igual… pensé que no volvería a escucharte. – Expresó el castaño con una sonrisa triste.

\- Escucha Ramón, no tengo mucho tiempo, tuve que usar todo mi conocimiento y poder para traspasar los muros de fuego de su sistema informático, es muy fuerte, no dudo que pronto tomará medidas contra mi intervención… incluso podría llegar a borrar nuestros ficheros.

\- Espera… eso quiere que decir que tú y las chicas…

\- Es lo más seguro… ellas y yo te estamos agradecidas por habernos salvado, realmente hiciste lo imposible, cambiaste nuestros destinos… no podía haber sido más feliz cuando me dijiste esas palabras, yo… todas realmente te amamos.

\- Monika… - Ramón podía sentir que podría llorar en cualquier momento, la castaña soltó una risa.

\- No es necesario que te pongas triste, aunque estemos en planos totalmente distintos, sigues siendo un miembro del club de literatura, haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. Por ahora sal de la habitación.

No era momento para llorar, el castaño lo sabía, como Monika estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida y de las demás por ayudarlo, no quería hacer de menos esos esfuerzos, se limpió las pocas lagrimas que tenía.

\- Estoy listo, voy a salir. – Salió de la habitación, viendo que no había nadie, lo cual se le hacía raro que no encontrara guardias.

\- Según la información que tengo, estás en una sala de experimentación, en ella tienen lo que son prototipos de productos que exportan en el mercado negro.

\- Eso explica algunas cosas… - Expresó el castaño mirando a todos lados.

\- Por ahora, acercarte a la máquina que parece una impresora grande. – Ramón obedeció, justo acercándose, ahí escuchó como Monika empezaba a teclear. – No tardaré mucho.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Escuchó a la castaña soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Un pequeño regalo de parte mía y de las chicas. – Escuchó como esa máquina empezó a funcionar, mostrando una gran luz, lo que apareció al otro lo sorprendió bastante.

\- Esa es… mi espada…

\- ¿Qué tal? Creo que logré generarla ahí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Descubrí que esa máquina sirve para generar cosas del ciberespacio al mundo real por medio de una impresión 3D parecida al material de origen… aunque solo se puede hacer con cosas, no personas.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir…

\- Al menos es más que suficiente, las chicas igual se ven felices aquí de que lo haya conseguido.

\- ¿Ellas están contigo ahora?

\- Si, aunque no pueden verte ni hablarte, si escucharte, Natsuki dice que dejes de llorar como bebé y que pelees.

\- Jeje… eso es algo que diría ella.

\- Yuri está agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por ella, deseaba poder compartir más opiniones de libros y Sayori… ella está intentando no llorar, realmente le gustas demasiado.

\- Lo sé… ella igual me gusta… - Bajó la mirada, intentando retener las lágrimas. – Sayori, si estás ahí, déjame decírtelo… los momentos que pasé contigo fueron realmente los mejores de toda mi vida, eres una asombrosa chica por lo cual me sentí muy afortunado de tenerte como mi mejor amiga… Natsuki, eres una chica muy valiente, no dejas que la opinión de otros te baje los ánimos, siempre estuviste ahí con tus sonrisas, tus postres han sido los más deliciosos que he probado… Yuri, yo nunca pensé en ti como alguien que estaba enferma, necesitas el cariño de alguien, yo quise dártelo y demostrar que puedes ser amada a pesar de lo que otros digan… ustedes chicas, son lo mejor que me han sucedido en la vida, no puedo decir otra cosa que… gracias, por haber estado a mi lado y otorgarme la mayor felicidad que un joven pueda tener.

\- … Ellas igual te lo agradecen, eres malo, las has hecho llorar.

\- Jeje, lo siento… te lo agradezco igual Monika, gracias por haber fundado el club de literatura, nuestros recuerdos quedarán marcados por siempre.

\- Así será… ¡Aaargh! – Ese grito alarmó al castaño.

\- ¿Monika?

\- Ya es tarde… el sistema de seguridad ha traspasado las barreras, siento que estoy desapareciendo.

\- No… no te vayas…

\- Ramón… yo… realmente te amo… y te estoy agradecida, aunque sea un fichero de personaje me hiciste sentir humana… a todas nos diste esos sentimientos, por eso no estés triste… vive, por nosotras… me hubiera gustado que me hablaras del mundo real… Ramón… adiós…

La voz de Monika se desvaneció, quedando en un total silencio, Ramón cayó de rodillas, no podía creerlo, ella había desaparecido de verdad… Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, todas se esfumaron, apretó su puño con fuerza.

\- Ah… Ah… ah… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Soltó un rugido tan fuerte que resonó por toda la habitación, su furia empezó a salir en ese momento, las lágrimas se desbordaban como un río sin control. - ¡Axel Smith, voy a matarte! – Expresó con furia, sujetando su espada para empezar a correr, iba a encontrarlo.

* * *

Vanessa siguió de cerca a Axel, procurando que no se diera cuenta de su presencia en todo momento, ya lo vio entrar a una sala, una vez encontró que cerró la puerta y no había nadie más de cerca, se propuso a entrar, abrió la puerta lentamente, apareciendo poco a poco, la rubia tomó un gran respiro.

\- Axel Smith… finalmente te hemos localizado, FBI, agente especial Vanessa Rollins. – Se presentó, caminando a lo largo de aquella sala, a pesar de todo, el peligris se veía tranquilo.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano el FBI terminaría encontrándome, después de todo la presencia de Miracle Corp se extiende por todo el bajo mundo.

\- No solo eso, escuché acerca de ese proyecto, una máquina de hackeo analógico que introduce la mente de una persona al ciberespacio, no es algo que pueda dejar pasar.

\- ¿A que no es una maravilla? Prácticamente revolucionará el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, ningún otro secreto de estado será más protegido, esto es algo mayor, pueden activar misiles a distancia, traspasar fuertes barreras de seguridad y robar cuentas bancarias, todo con las mismas manos y alma de la persona.

\- Eso es totalmente peligroso para el mundo, debo arrestarte por intentar vender algo así.

\- … Realmente no cambiaste, veo que si pudiste ejercer la justicia que buscabas, Vane…

\- Realmente no te rendiste en buscar un milagro… Brad… tu cambiaste demasiado en contraste.

\- Tener que cambiar parte de mi apariencia era requisito para poder ascender en lo alto, después de todo no podría conseguir el milagro de otra forma.

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve preocupada por ti, intenté buscarte cuando me enteré que desapareciste, pensé que estando en el FBI iba a ser sencillo, ahora me entero que eres la persona más peligrosa del mundo… me decepcionas.

\- Todo sea por mi sueño. – Expresó Axel con una sonrisa. – Pensé que ibas a entenderlo, después de todo ibas a apoyarme.

\- Eso era antes, cuando estábamos en la universidad, los dos somos adultos ahora y estamos en distintos lados, nunca más puedo volver a estar contigo… ser tu amiga…

\- Eso pensé… fuiste la mejor amiga que pude tener, por eso estuve tentado en contactarte para que vinieras conmigo, pero conociendo que querías ser agente, no podía arriesgarme.

\- Y si lo hacías, ya ibas a conocer mi respuesta… - En ese momento la rubia sacó su arma, apuntando al peligris con una expresión fría. – No importa el pasado ahora, eres un criminal y eso no puede negarse.

\- Justo lo que pensaba… - Mientras seguían ahí, la puerta se abrió de repente, un castaño apareció portando una espada.

\- Tu eres… - Vanessa lo reconoció, Ramón, el chico que estuvo desaparecido por meses, Axel sonrió al verlo.

\- ¿Qué tal Señor Ramón? No pensé que llegaría hasta aquí.

\- ¡Axel Smith! – Le señaló con su arma. – No te perdonaré, no luego de haberme otorgado la mayor felicidad y arrebatármela. Monika, Sayori, Natsuki y Yuri, todas desaparecieron por tu culpa, por eso debo matarte aquí.

\- ¡No lo hagas, soy del FBI, lo necesito vivo! – Expresó Vanessa observando al joven.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda, él debe pagar por lo que hizo! – El castaño empezó a correr con su espada al frente, con toda la intención de matarlo, a pesar de todo, Axel se mostraba tranquilo, justo cuando lanzó un ataque lateral, este lo esquivó con facilidad. - ¡No te muevas!

\- No puedo morir Señor Ramón… no aún… - Expresó mientras continuaba moviéndose para esquivar los ataques, eso solo avivaba más la furia del castaño. – Para haber sido habilidoso en el juego, aquí no lo eres tanto.

\- Ah… ah… ah… - Empezó a respirar agitadamente, ya en ese momento Axel se alejó.

\- Fue un gusto conocerlo señor Ramón… y a ti Vane, volver a verte, realmente me hizo sentir cuando estábamos en la universidad, es cierto lo que dices, ahora caminamos senderos diferentes y yo debo continuar con el mío… nos vemos.

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar una alarma más luces rojas que parpadeaban por toda la sala, Ramón y Vanessa vieron encima para averiguar de qué se trataba.

"Protocolo de autodestrucción activado, explotará en dos minutos, todo el personal diríjase a los vehículos de escape de emergencia"

\- Rayos… - Musitó Vanessa por lo bajo, observando como Axel entró por una especie de pasadizo el cual se cerró rápidamente, Ramón corrió para buscar abrirlo sin éxito. - ¡Necesitamos escapar de aquí!

\- No puedo, debo encontrarlo y matarlo. – Expresó el castaño aún enfadado, la rubia se acercó a él.

\- No desperdicies tu vida de esa forma, la venganza no te llevará a algo bueno, sigues siendo joven, tienes mucho por delante.

\- ¡Pero él mató a mis amigas! – Gritó Ramón. – las asesinó de manera fría… ellas tenían que seguir viviendo… - Poco a poco su voz se fue apagando, un sollozo pasó por él, Vanessa lo abrazó.

\- No importa cuánto tiempo pase, juro que voy a capturarlo y llevarlo ante la justicia, realmente te lo prometo. – Expresó de forma seria, apretando su puño con fuerza. – Por ahora, escapemos, este sitio va a explotar.

Ramón asintió. Los dos empezaron a correr por los pasillos, tenían que encontrar una salida y alejarse lo antes posible, la rubia intentó recordar los sitios por los cuales había pasado, justamente revisó, se encontraban en el décimo piso, chasqueó la lengua.

\- Tardaremos bastante en llegar abajo… no tengo otra opción. – En ese momento sacó su teléfono, marcando a un número. - ¿Max? Responde.

\- ¡Vanessa! Estás a salvo. – Escuchó la voz del joven de lentes la cual expresaba alegría.

\- Escucha, el edificio explotará dentro de dos minutos y no tenemos tiempo, aprieta el botón que está a la derecha del panel del piloto, eso deberá dirigirte justo aquí, observa que se encuentre cerca del helipuerto, vamos abordar desde ahí.

\- … Entendido, mantente a salvo. – Expresó de último, antes de colgar, Vanessa observó a Ramón.

\- Subamos. – El castaño asintió mientras ya empezaban a correr, el helipuerto se podía alcanzar subiendo dos pisos más por los cuales no les llevarían mucho tiempo para llegar hasta la cima. Corrieron con todo lo posible que tenían hasta alcanzar una puerta, se encontraban justo en el techo del edificio que servía de helipuerto. – Solo debemos esperar la llegada del jet.

Vieron como este estaba justo al frente, aterrizando cerca de ahí, la puerta se abrió relevando a Max que les esperaba.

\- Rápido, suban. – Les gritó.

\- Ve primero. – Ordenó Vanessa, Ramón subió al jet con todo lo que pudo, ahora solo faltaba la rubia. En ese momento se sintieron temblores por debajo. - ¿Qué rayos?

\- Rápido, parece que los primeros pisos se están desmantelando. – Expresó Max, Vanessa asintió, se recuperó del temblor y empezó a correr, sentía como más pisos empezaron a derrumbarse y humo se expandía. Justamente el jet tuvo que empezar a volar para no quedar atrapado.

\- ¡Vamos! – Max extendió su mano, en ese momento Vanessa dio un salto mientras buscaba alcanzar, justo al momento el techo empezó a derrumbarse, Vanessa no sentía nada por debajo más que pensaba que estaba volando.

\- ¡Wuaaah! – Terminó siendo un gran esfuerzo, logró alcanzar la mano de Max que le introdujo dentro del jet, justo en ese momento este empezó a volar lo más lejos posible, solo dejando atrás a aquel edificio que una vez fue la cede de Miracle Corp, derrumbándose en llamas y explosiones. La rubia respiraba agitadamente.

\- … No creí que vaya a decir esto, pero creo que estoy demasiado vieja para este tipo de emociones…

\- No lo eres tanto… - Respondió Max con una sonrisa, la rubia empezó a reír por lo bajo. Justo ahí se encontraba Ramón. - ¿Y ese joven?

\- Lo tenían secuestrado aquí, fue usado de sujeto de pruebas para un dispositivo muy peligroso, pero ya todo está bien. – Se acercó a él. – En poco tiempo estaremos volando a México, regresarás con tu familia, seguro te habrán extrañado.

\- Si… - Expresó Ramón con voz baja, aun abrazando la espada, la rubia enarcó una ceja.

\- Deberías soltar eso, es un arma peligrosa.

\- No lo haré… es un regalo de una gran amiga… permíteme tenerlo, por favor. – Suplicó, Vanessa pensó por unos segundos que Ramón podría estar sufriendo un síndrome post-traumático, pero veía sinceridad en sus palabras, no estaba siendo desesperado.

\- … Está bien, pero la debes mantener escondida, nadie debe verla.

\- Así será… y quiero pedirte otro favor más.

El jet siguió volando a toda velocidad hacia su destino final, con todo ya terminado, finalmente todos regresarían a sus vidas normales, aunque algunas cosas quedaron sin resolver al final…

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde aquel incidente, un Ramón un poco mejor estaba saliendo de las puertas de su preparatoria, logró graduarse sin problemas, observó al frente con una sonrisa.

\- Finalmente terminé… ahora solo debo avanzar hacia mi siguiente objetivo. – Mientras ya caminaba por última vez hacia la salida, justamente alguien estaba ahí, una chica rubia la cual llevaba unos lentes de sol, todos los jóvenes ahí la veían con curiosidad, otros pensando en querer acercarse y tratar de ligar, después de todo nadie podría ignorar tal belleza.

\- ¿Qué tal? Vine a buscarte.

\- Gracias Vanessa. – Expresó el castaño con una sonrisa, solo pudo observar ciertas miradas de envidia de otros jóvenes ahí mientras subía al deportivo de la rubia, con ella al volante, empezó a manejar.

\- Antes que nada, felicidades por haberte graduado de la preparatoria, escuché que fuiste de los promedios más altos al final.

\- Gracias, me esforcé bastante… eso me ayudará ¿cierto?

\- En alguna forma, aunque los conocimientos no lo son todo… será una dura prueba… - Hubo un pequeño periodo de silencio entre ambos mientras Vanessa mantuvo la mirada al frente. - … ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- … Ya lo hablamos con anterioridad, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que quiero hacerlo. – La rubia soltó un suspiro.

\- Pensé que ibas a cambiar de opinión después de todo este tiempo… jamás creí que me pedirías sobre buscar aplicar al programa de entrenamiento para volverte un agente del FBI.

\- Axel Smith sigue ahí afuera sin ser capturado ¿cierto? Quiero volver a verlo, aunque en esta ocasión ya no con deseos de venganza… quiero capturarlo, que pague por sus crímenes, siento que, de esa forma, las chicas descansarán en paz… es lo que ellas querían. – La rubia miró a Ramón con una sonrisa.

\- Has madurado en poco tiempo, no te preocupes, seguramente podrás pasar el examen de admisión y aprobar el entrenamiento, solo debo advertirte, será bastante duro, no muchos pueden aguantar más de un mes antes de rendirse ¿estás seguro que podrás hacerlo?

\- Por enésima vez, estoy seguro.

\- Bien… vamos a tu casa, le diremos a tu madre para que prepare todo, debes tener listas tus maletas ¿ya sacaste tu pasaporte?

\- Hace meses lo hice. – Expresó el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- Bien… será un gusto recibirte en Estados Unidos y en mi casa… mi protegido.

Continuaron conduciendo hacia la casa de Ramón, se había fijado una meta, iba a capturar a Axel sucediera lo que sucediera, ese es el modo en que Monika, Sayori, Natsuki y Yuri quisieran que Ramón siga avanzando en su futuro, incluso creía sentir que ellas estaban a su lado, sonriéndole y apoyándole, eso solo lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, muy pronto, un nuevo capítulo se abriría en su vida…

* * *

**Fue un largo camino, pero finalmente puedo decir que llegamos al final de este fic, la verdad, contando un poco acerca de ello: Empecé a escribir este fic teniendo poco conocimiento sobre Doki Doki, si puedo decir que realmente no llegué a jugarlo hasta ese momento y era más que me llamó la atención la historia y todo lo que había detrás, teniendo que investigar para no cometer errores al momento de escribir a las chicas. Admito que me mostré un poco prudente al principio por como las usaba pero conforme pasaron los caps me fui soltando más y más y obtuve mayor confianza, eso se pudo notar cuando empecé el arco de Natsuki que ya escribía a cada una con naturalidad, al final esto obtuvo el resultado que esperaba, puedo decir que me gustó, claro que no es el típico final feliz pero es que hay una razón para ello...**

**Estoy preparando una secuela, claro que las aventuras de Ramón no iban a terminar de tal forma, así que dentro de un futuro no muy lejano tendremos la continuación, claro que no se desarrollará en Doki nuevamente sino que será en otro juego, por lo que lo terminaré posteando en otra categoría pero estará relacionado con la historia y no quito que al final habrá una sorpresa relacionada con Doki en esa secuela, no pienso decir más pues ya sería spoiler de lo que tengo en mente jaja.**

**A las personas que siguieron este fic semanalmente, aunque sea solo leyendo y las pocas que dejaron reviews, les agradezco por haber llegado hasta el final, puedo decir que disfruté bastante escribir esta historia, la empecé sin tener nada concreto y al final desarrollé la trama como más me gustó, escribir sobre Sayori fue lo que más me encantó del caso, creo que mi versión de ella terminó siendo un poco distinta de la habitual, más que nada durante el arco de Natsuki pero creo que le di un toque bastante bueno.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido aquí con el primer fic que logro terminar aquí, gracias por todo y nos vemos en una próxima historia. Saludos.**


End file.
